


Jesień pachnie mi dziś wiosną

by rogogon



Series: Sterek [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Los Angeles, M/M, New York City, Post Hale Fire, Writer Derek Hale
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 105,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: “I have been younger in October than in all the months of spring.”—  W.S. Merwin, “The Love of October”Stiles Stilinski wiedzie spokojne jak na agenta FBI życie w Los Angeles, otoczony rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Jedno przypadkowe spotkanie z Derekiem Hale wywraca do góry nogami całą jego poukładaną rzeczywistość.





	1. Chapter 1

_„Maybe we’re supposed to be together. Maybe you and I are meant to share the same sky.”_  
r.m. drake

 **Prolog**  
Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery…

Minęło zaledwie pół godziny, a on już nie mógł doczekać się telefonu, jaki wykona za kilka chwil. Odliczał w myślach sekundy, mierząc swój czas i zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie pobije ostatniego rekordu. 

Światło księżyca padało na polną drogę niedaleko granic miasta, oświetlając spokojny, rzadko uczęszczany kawałek szosy prowadzącej do Los Angeles. Adam Johansson pomyślał, że to jeden z jego ulubionych widoków i żałował ludzi, którym nie będzie dane go zobaczyć.

Tak jak tym dwóm nieszczęśnikom leżącym w jego bagażniku.

Siedem, osiem, dziewięć…

Chwycił ich za kołnierze marynarek, po czym wyciągnął z samochodu na pobocze. Nie czekał nawet sekundy, nie chciał słuchać płaczu i bezsensowych błagań; nie miał na to czasu.

Bang! Bang!

Ciepła lufa pistoletu była miłym ciężarem na jego udzie, jeszcze bardziej poprawiając Adamowi humor. Nucił wesoło pod nosem, kiedy przygotowywał nóż i palnik, a potem również gdy sięgał po telefon do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Wybrał numer zapisany na liście kontaktów jako „Mrs Silverstone”, a po drugiej stronie słuchawki niemal od razu rozległ się dźwięk sygnalizujący odebranie telefonu. 

\- Załatwione, _madame_. Czekam na przelew. 

**Rozdział 1**

Stiles pamiętał każdą sekundę tamtej chłodnej, listopadowej nocy.

Gorzką whisky, którą popijał zbyt słodkim, kolorowym drinkiem, postawionym mu przez jakiegoś małolata w nadziei na to, że noc spędzi u starszego od siebie faceta, a rano pochwali się o tym w statusie na Facebooku. Pulsujące, neonowe światła pełzające po atramentowo czarnych ścianach i srebrzystym parkiecie, rozświetlające gęsty mrok panujący w najmodniejszym w tym miesiącu klubie w West Hollywood. Roziskrzone entuzjazmem i podekscytowaniem oczy Danny'ego, który tym razem nie szalał razem z tłumem na parkiecie, a flirtował z przystojnym, czarnoskórym DJ’em, którego dłoń – na tyle, na ile Stiles mógł to z okolic baru dojrzeć – spoczywała właśnie na dole jego pleców.

Najbardziej jednak zapamiętał długie, ciemne rzęsy okalające bladozielone oczy, które patrzyły na niego z zainteresowaniem przez pół wieczoru z drugiego końca pomieszczenia, zanim ich tajemniczo seksowny, wysoki właściciel nie podszedł do niego z dwoma szklankami szkockiej. Brunet podał mu jedną, a Stiles nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego dłoni; były silne, męskie, ale jednocześnie fantastycznie delikatne. I niezwykle utalentowane, o czym Stiles miał się krótko potem przekonać. 

Steven, jak przedstawił mu się potem pomiędzy pospiesznymi, gorączkowymi pocałunkami, wyglądał jak grecki bóg, facet wyjęty prosto z magazynu GQ lub ucieleśnienie marzeń każdej kobiety i każdego mężczyzny - niezależnie od ich orientacji. Albo wszystko to naraz.

Stiles nie miał pojęcia, czym zasłużył sobie na zainteresowanie takiego faceta. 

Musiał przyznać, że rozmawiało im się co najmniej dobrze – przynajmniej z tego, co udało mu się zapamiętać. Żadnych niezręcznych momentów ciszy, durnych pytań czy nerwowego chichotu. Siedzieli blisko, nachyleni ku sobie, aby słyszeć się nawzajem ponad ogłuszającą wręcz muzyką i głośnymi rozmowami innych. Mniej skupiony był na ich konwersacji (zapytany potem przez Carrie nie umiał nawet powiedzieć, o czym tak naprawdę rozmawiali), a bardziej na zmysłowych ustach, silnej szczęce pokrytej kilkudniowym zarostem i palcach gładzących wnętrze jego uda. 

Nigdy wcześniej nie stanął w tak ekspresowym tempie. 

Nie był typem, który szedł do łóżka na pierwszej randce (czy przypadkowe spotkanie w klubie można było w ogóle nazwać randką?), choć nie potępiał tych, którzy byli fanami takiego rozwoju wydarzeń. Teraz jednak dopuszczał możliwość, że po prostu nie spotkał jeszcze nikogo, komu nie umiałby się oprzeć, komu nie potrafiłby odmówić. Po prostu nie spotkał jeszcze Stevena. 

Jakby czekał właśnie na niego.

Wiedział, że przemawia przez niego wypity tego wieczoru alkohol, ale nie dbał o to. Był młodym singlem bez zobowiązań, siedział przy barze modnego klubu w Los Angeles i właśnie zabiegał o niego najprzystojniejszy mężczyzna, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. Świat – a przynajmniej rozporek spodni Stevena – stał przed nim otworem. 

Kiedy dotknął jego ręki, aby zaprowadzić go do łazienki przez pulsujący muzyką tłum, przeszedł go gorący dreszcz, niemal elektryczna iskra, paląca skórę i spajająca ich w jedno, przyprawiająca o zawroty głowy. 

Czuł się jak na haju.

Drzwi toalety zamknęły się za nimi z trzaskiem, a Steven opadł przed Stilesem na kolana; jednym szybkim ruchem pozbawił go spodni razem z bielizną, obiema rękoma chwycił za wąskie biodra unieruchamiając je przy ścianie i pocałował wnętrze szczupłego, bladego uda. Kiedy gorący oddech omiótł rozpaloną skórę jego podbrzusza, Stiles zupełnie stracił zdolność do jakiegokolwiek myślenia. Bardzo możliwym też było, że tak po prostu, w jednej sekundzie stracił dla tego faceta głowę. 

Był na krawędzi spełnienia, kiedy Steven wstał i przeniósł usta na obojczyk, nieśmiało wyłaniający się zza bladopomarańczowej koszulki. Po tym, z jakim entuzjazmem brunet składał tam kolejne pocałunki, Stiles wiedział, że tego siniaka będzie musiał ukrywać w biurze przez co najmniej tydzień.

Gdyby nie to, że pachniał wprost nieziemsko jakimiś klasycznymi, bardzo męskimi perfumami, Stiles dopuszczałby możliwość, że to wszystko mu się śni. Albo powinien wziąć w pracy kilka dni urlopu, bo najwyraźniej miał omamy z przemęczenia. Nawet kiedy pół godziny później szczupłe dłonie Stilesa wędrowały po nagim, opalonym, doskonale idealnym ciele Stevena, nadal uważał to za zbyt surrealne, aby w ogóle było możliwe. 

Steven szeptał mu do ucha słowa, których Stiles wstydził się potem nawet wspominać. Przygryzał mocno dolną wargę, aby tylko nie wyrwał mu się z gardła żaden głośniejszy jęk. Jakąś resztą świadomości pamiętał, że byli w miejscu publicznym – a nie chciał, aby ta chwila między nimi stała się erotycznym show na żywo. 

Czuł, jak zapach perfum bruneta wsiąka w jego koszulkę, jak osiada na włosach, wnika w głąb rozpalonej skóry. Jak miesza się z wonią jego własnych perfum i słodkim, zmysłowym zapachem seksualnego napięcia. 

Rewanżując się Stevenowi krótko po tym, jak ten zafundował mu spektakularne spełnienie, Stiles pomyślał, że w życiu nie spotkał piękniejszego mężczyzny. Był nie tylko seksowny w jakiś tajemniczy, nieco mroczny sposób i fantastycznie umięśniony – o czym przekonał się Stiles, kiedy podwinął luźną, intensywnie niebieską koszulkę do góry, aby przesunąć językiem po każdym załamaniu idealnej rzeźby jego brzucha – ale także nadzwyczaj piękny; ciemny, kilkudniowy zarost podkreślał silną linię szczęki, długie, gęste rzęsy trzepotały z emocji na pokrytych rumieńcem, opalonych policzkach, a wilgotne usta rozchylone były w ekstazie niczym zroszony południowym deszczem dziki, egzotyczny kwiat.

Był zjawiskowy.

Po drugiej rundzie odpoczywali przytuleni, opierając się ścianę, a po trzeciej niemal wytoczyli się z kabiny, aby przemyć rozpalone policzki i naznaczone strużkami potu karki. Łazienka była cicha i niemal pusta, jeśli nie liczyć pary, która zatrzasnęła się w wolnej kabinie, kiedy tylko Steven i Stiles z niej wyszli. 

Nadal starając się złapać oddech i dojść z powrotem do siebie, usiedli na szerokiej półce, w którą wbudowane były umywalki, opierając się o lustro. Nagle Steven nachylił się ku Stilesowi i przesunął palcem wzdłuż jego bijącego ciepłem policzka, a potem po szyi, ścigając zbłąkaną, słoną kroplę potu, która zniknęła nagle za nasyconym ich połączonymi zapachami materiałem koszulki. Brunet zahaczył palcem o jej kołnierzyk i z szelmowskim uśmiechem przyciągnął Stilesa bliżej siebie, aby zatopić się w jego wargach. Z gardła Stilesa wydobył się przytłumiony odgłos zaskoczenia, który szybko zginął jednak w przeplatających się westchnieniach i cichych jękach.

W momencie gdy Stiles poczuł, jak dłoń Stevena wślizguje się pod jego koszulkę i zaczyna przesuwać się w górę jego pleców, drzwi łazienki otworzyły się na oścież, a do środka wparował Danny – zakładający w pospiechu koszulkę i patrzący przepraszająco na Stilesa. 

\- Stiles… - Zaczął, jednak urwał na widok Stilesa machającego do niego ręką, aby sobie poszedł. Westchnął i pokręcił głową, jednak nie wyszedł. Nie tym razem. – Stiles. – Ręka jego przyjaciela fruwała w powietrzu jeszcze wścieklej w jasnym komunikacie: _spadaj_. Choć od jakiegoś czasu byli swoimi najlepszymi skrzydłowymi i Danny zawsze wspierał Stilesa, gdy temu udało się umówić z jakąś dziewczyną czy facetem, to tym razem nie mógł ustąpić. – Stiles! – Danny niemal krzyknął, co zwróciło wreszcie uwagę Stilesa na tyle, że oderwał usta od ciemnowłosego nieznajomego i spojrzał na Danny’ego, który z kolei zerknął chyłkiem na przystojniaka, którego wyrwał dzisiejszej nocy Stiles; Danny zapisał sobie w pamięci, aby później pogratulować mu połowu. - Carrie trochę przesadziła. – Powiedział, zwracając się do przyjaciela i jednocześnie obserwując, jak brunet pochyla się nad szyją Stilesa i robi mu ogromną malinkę. – Musimy ją odwieźć. 

\- A nie możesz… - Zaczął Stiles, wzdychając głośno i instynktownie przyciągając Stevena bliżej siebie. 

Danny pokręcił przecząco głową i powiedział bezgłośnie _przepraszam_ , po czym dodał normalnym tonem. 

\- Nie dam rady zająć się nią sam. Ona… - Zawahał się przez chwilę, czy powinien mówić mu, że ich świętująca swoje dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny przyjaciółka wypiła na raz tak ogromne ilości alkoholu, że teraz, zaledwie kilkanaście minut po północy, była praktycznie nieprzytomna? Wątpił, aby wyszło jej na dobre to, że Stiles znałby wszystkie szczegóły jej nietrzeźwego stanu. – Błagam cię. Zabierzmy ją po prostu do domu. 

Stiles zamknął oczy, aby zebrać myśli. Powinien być odpowiedzialny, dorosły i zgodzić się z Dannym, aby zabrać Carrie do domu. Jednak z drugiej strony… Steven wyrażał właśnie chęć na rundę czwartą. 

Ugh, czemu życie musi być takie trudne?

Westchnął i odsunął się od Stevena, który zmarszczył brwi, ale pokiwał w zrozumieniu głową. Stiles spojrzał na niego przepraszająco, jednak jego źrenice nadal były rozszerzone, a ogień, jaki rozniecił w nim Steven, nadal płonął. 

Danny milczał z głową opuszczoną w dół. Nienawidził teraz samego siebie za to, że musiał przerwać Stilesowi dobrze rokującą znajomość. Jednak zrobił to, co musiał zrobić – obaj byli za Carrie odpowiedzialni. Wyciągnął do Stilesa rękę, w której trzymał wyciągnięty właśnie z kieszeni, zawsze trzymany pod ręką długopis. 

Stiles wziął pisak i zębami ściągnął jego skuwkę. Sięgnął rękę Stevena i chwycił go za nadgarstek, przyciągając go bliżej światła. Zapisał na gładkiej, opalonej na złoty brąz skórze przedramienia ciąg cyfr, po czym odrzucił mazak Danny’emu, który wymamrotał: - Czekam przy taksówce. – Po czym zniknął za drzwiami. 

Stiles odwrócił się do Stevena i podniósł głowę, napotykając jego nieodgadnięty wzrok. 

\- Przepr…

Steven przerwał mu w pół słowa pocałunkiem, który szybko zresztą zakończył. Pożegnanie.

\- Nie przejmuj się, ratuj tą swoją Carrie. – Niski, przyjemny baryton fantastycznie wibrował w uszach Stilesa. 

\- Zadzwonisz?

Steven pokiwał twierdząco głową i po raz ostatni pochylił się, aby złożyć na jego ustach krótki pocałunek. Stiles westchnął, po czym ciężkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku drzwi, wychodząc z łazienki bez zatrzymywania. Nie obejrzał się za siebie – wiedział, że zamiast dołączyć do Danny’ego i Carrie, w mgnieniu oka wróciłby do Stevena. 

Wyszedł na zewnątrz, na rozjaśnioną neonowymi banerami i światłem latarni ulicę, wdychając głęboko świeże, nocne powietrze. Była to przyjemna odmiana po zatłoczonym, zadymionym klubie, gdzie w niezbyt dużym pomieszczeniu mieszały się zapachy setek perfum, lejącego się strumieniami alkoholu i świeżego potu tańczących na parkiecie młodych ludzi. 

Stiles zadrżał i objął się ramionami. Święto Dziękczynienia było już za dwa dni, a pogoda zaczynała być typowo jesienna, nawet jak na ciepły, morski klimat Los Angeles.  
Rozejrzał się wokół i niemal od razu zauważył po drugiej stronie ulicy opierającego się o taksówkę Danny’ego, który pomachał do niego ponaglająco. Stiles bez wahania ruszył w jego stronę, kiwając po drodze głową jednemu ze swoich przełożonych, mijającego go na przejściu dla pieszych. Roberts szedł ramię w ramię z szeroko uśmiechniętą nowo wybraną gubernator Teksasu, najprawdopodobniej wracając ze służbowej kolacji, o której mówił swojemu zespołowi kilka dni temu. Roberts wyglądał na całkowicie urzeczonego panią gubernator, a Stiles nie mógł właściwie się temu dziwić; smukła, piękna blondynka nie mogła mieć więcej niż trzydzieści pięć lat, a w spojrzeniu, którym obdarzyła Stilesa, było coś hipnotyzującego. Kątem oka Stiles zauważył, że wsiedli do osobnych samochodów zaparkowanych pod restauracją kilka bloków dalej i rozjechali się w przeciwne strony. Zaśmiał się pod nosem, kiedy wyobraził ich sobie zmierzających do klubu, z którego sam właśnie wyszedł. 

Kiedy dotarł do taksówki, Danny przestępował już w stresie z nogi na nogę. 

\- Całe szczęście, że Roberts nie zauważył Carrie. – Powiedział, zerkając ostrożnie przez ramię, aby przez okno zajrzeć do środka samochodu. 

Stiles oparł łokieć o dach auta. - Ciężko byłoby ją zauważyć, skoro leży nieprzytomna na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki. A poza tym, Roberts był tak zapatrzony w nową gubernator, że nie zauważyłby nawet, gdyby stanęła przed nim jego własna żona. 

Danny parsknął śmiechem. – Nie dziwię mu się. Nawet ja nie mógłbym oderwać od niej wzroku.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie mówisz o jego żonie, bo spuściłby ci łomot. – Zaśmiał się Stiles, po czym otworzył drzwi taksówki i zajrzał do środka, krzywiąc się na widok leżącej tam nieprzytomnej brunetki. – Uch, zdecydowanie nie tak wyobrażałem sobie dzisiejszą noc.

Mina Danny’ego mogła być porównana jedynie do miny zbitego szczeniaczka. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi głupio, tak bardzo przepr…

\- Daj spokój. – Stiles machnął ręką, przerywając mu w pół słowa. – Steven zadzwoni, a mamy tu teraz większe problemy. A właściwie jeden, nieprzytomną kłodę rozwaloną na tylnym siedzeniu naszej dzisiejszej karety. Jak ją tu w ogóle wniosłeś?

\- Ja nie dałem rady, dosłownie wyślizgiwała mi się z rąk. – Przyznał Danny, drapiąc się ze zmieszaniem po głowie. – Trzech barmanów ją tu niosło, a tylko jeden taksówkarz zgodził się ją przewieźć.

Stiles zerknął na kierowcę taksówki, który spoglądał na Carrie z rozbawieniem i błyskiem w oku. Pomyślał, że taksówkarz pewnie nie raz już widział taką sytuację, może nawet sam miał córki czy siostrzenice, które dowoził w podobnym stanie do domu. 

Przeczesał palcami roztrzepane, nieco jeszcze wilgotne od potu włosy, po czym westchnął głęboko i skinął głową na przyjaciela. – Ruszajmy, nie ma na co czekać. – Niezgrabnie wgramolił się na tylne siedzenie samochodu, kładąc głowę Carrie na swoich kolanach. Westchnął i podał kierowcy adres jej mieszkania, podczas gdy Danny siadał na siedzeniu pasażera i zapinał pasy. 

Jechali w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie kolejnymi piosenkami nocnej audycji w lokalnej radiostacji. Stiles wyglądał przez okno i niewidzącym wzrokiem obserwował mijanych przechodniów, bezwiednie głaszcząc Carrie po długich, ciemnych włosach. Ich kolor przyniósł mu na myśl niemal kruczoczarne, miękkie pod jego dotykiem włosy Stevena. Westchnął na myśl o tym, co właśnie mogliby robić w którymś z ich mieszkań, albo nawet w darkroomie w piwnicy klubu. Stiles nie był wybredny. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że Steven najwyraźniej też, skoro z całego klubu wybrał właśnie jego, choć mógł mieć każdą i każdego. Szybko jednak przegonił tę myśl, przypominając sobie zachwyt Stevena nad jego – Stilesa – bursztynowymi oczami, jasną cerą, długimi i całkiem nieźle utalentowanymi palcami. Zarumienił się, kiedy wrócił do niego obraz półnagiego, klęczącego przed nim na kolanach, wyprawiającego cuda swoim językiem Stevena i pomyślał, że zwariuje do czasu, kiedy zobaczą się ponownie.

Nagle taksówka skręciła ostro w prawo, a poddana raptownemu, niespodziewanemu ruchowi Carrie otworzyła nieco nieprzytomne oczy i ramach protestu zwróciła resztki alkoholu wprost na kolana Stilesa.

\- Kurwa, Carrie… 

\- O Chryste… - Wydusił z siebie Danny, podczas gdy Stiles starał się zetrzeć śmierdzącą maź z jeansów, samemu powstrzymując odruch wymiotny. Carrie natomiast spała już z powrotem, oparta o drzwi samochodu. 

\- Lepiej jedźmy do mnie, mieszkam najbliżej. – Powiedział Stiles. Jedną ręką otwierał okno, a drugą nadal próbował oczyścić spodnie, podczas gdy Danny podał kierowcy nowy adres docelowy w dzielnicy Sherman Oaks, przepraszając go jednocześnie za całą sytuację.

Choć pędzili na złamanie karku, dotarcie do mieszkania Stilesa zajęło im kolejny kwadrans, a do tej pory cały samochód cuchnął tak bardzo, że nawet otwarte okna na niewiele się zdały. Stiles ledwie zdążył wynieść śpiącą dziewczynę z samochodu, a Danny zapłacić z nawiązką za kurs i obiecać, że pokryje też rachunek za pralnię, zanim wściekły taksówkarz odjechał z piskiem opon, nie słuchając ani słowa z tego, co mówił do niego chłopak. 

Carrie obudziła się w momencie, gdy zamknęli za sobą drzwi do mieszkania, a z sypialni wybiegł im na powitanie ogromny, puszysty pies, wyglądający jak ogromny wilk z syndromem ADHD. Omijając skaczącego wokół nich zwierzaka, Carrie chwiejnym krokiem poszła do łazienki, gdzie zaczęła zwracać kolejne porcje wypitego przez nią tego wieczoru alkoholu. Stiles westchnął i kręcąc głową ruszył w kierunku salonu z podążającym za nim jak cień Keno, po drodze wyjmując z szafy zapasową poduszkę i koc, aby przygotować na kanapie posłanie dla Danny’ego ( choćby nie wiadomo ile razy Stiles proponował, Danny uparcie odmawiał zajmowania jego łóżka), który z kolei krzątał się po kuchni, przygotowując herbatę dla ich niedomagającej przyjaciółki. 

Zanim dostarczył jej herbatę, Carrie spała już głębokim snem sprawiedliwych, przytulając sedes jak najwygodniejszą poduszkę. Postawił kubek z parującym napojem na podłodze, na której leżała już mała poduszka i koc, przyniesione chwilę temu przez Stilesa. Danny przygasił światło, zostawiając włączoną jedynie małą lampkę, po czym zamknął drzwi i skierował swe kroki ku salonowi. Wczołgał się na kanapę i otulił kocem, sięgnąwszy uprzednio po pilota, aby znaleźć w telewizji coś, co mogliby jeszcze przed snem obejrzeć. Stiles wrócił z kuchni z dwoma butelkami piwa, a następnie wpełzł pod koc i oparł się nieco o Danny’ego wręczając mu jedną butelkę. Ogromny pies położył się z drugiej strony Stilesa, niemal od razu zapadając w sen. Co jakiś czas tak właśnie spędzali nudne wieczory, oglądając odcinki Prawa i Porządku na kanapie w mieszkaniu jednego z nich, popijając piwo i wytykając kolejne błędy w scenariuszu. 

Dobiegała trzecia, kiedy Stiles, ziewając raz po raz, pożegnał się z Dannym, po czym ruszył w kierunku swojej sypialni na końcu korytarza. Po drodze zerknął do łazienki, sprawdzając jak czuje się Carrie; dziewczyna leżała na podłodze łazienki, zwinięta w kłębek pod kocem. Opróżniony do połowy kubek z herbatą stał na szafce obok umywalki. Zamykając za sobą drzwi najciszej jak umiał, Stiles wycofał się na korytarz i poszedł na palcach do swojej sypialni. Nie trudząc się zapalaniem światła, rzucił ubrania na podłogę i położył się do łóżka, zagrzebując w miękkiej pościeli. Nie trwało długo zanim zasnął kamiennym snem, przed oczami ciągle mając obraz zniewalającego, zielonookiego bruneta, dochodzącego z imieniem Stilesa na zmysłowych ustach nie dłużej niż trzy godziny temu.

*

Rano obudził go jednak nie jego wczorajszy niedoszły kochanek, a liżący go po twarzy i miażdżący brzuch mieszaniec husky i wilczaka Saarloosa. Stiles jedną ręką odpędzał się od wielkiego, mokrego jęzora, a drugą sięgnął po budzik. Zegar wskazywał kwadrans po siódmej.

Stiles jęknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Dał sobie kilka minut na ubolewanie nad swoim strasznym życiem, po czym odrzucił na bok kołdrę i sięgnął po leżące w nogach łóżka dresy. Jego stara uniwersytecka bluza leżała na krześle nieopodal, więc chwycił ją i założył na nagie ciało. Korytarz przeszedł niemal na palcach (Carrie i Danny najprawdopodobniej nadal spali) i chwytając po drodze klucze, smycz oraz sportowe buty, wyszedł wraz z Keno na zewnątrz, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. 

Był niedzielny poranek, więc na ulicach osiedla, na którym mieszkał, nie było żywej duszy. Nadal ziewając szeroko, zrobił kilka ćwiczeń rozgrzewających, po czym zaczął biec kolejnymi alejkami z pędzącym psem u boku. 

Poranny jogging był jego ulubioną częścią dnia. Było w bieganiu coś niezwykłego, wyzwalającego, coś oczyszczającego. Katharsis. Szybkie, mocne bicie serca, przyspieszone tętno, czysty umysł. Biegł szybkim, równym tempem i nie odpuszczał dopóki nie poczuł spływających po jego ciele strużek potu i delikatnego kłucia w płucach przy każdym wdechu i wydechu. Była to dla niego łatwa i szybka ucieczka od często stresującej pracy czy jakichkolwiek problemów, a nawet swoich własnych myśli. Czuł się wtedy prawdziwie silny, beztroski i wolny. 

Zaczął biegać półtora roku temu, kiedy Keno przybłąkał się do niego jako mikroskopijny, chudziutki szczeniak, a Scott – jako świeżo upieczony weterynarz – powiedział, że musi zapewnić mu mnóstwo ruchu, aby spożytkować chociaż część ogromnej energii, którą małe ciało zwierzaka niemal wibrowało. Spacery, nawet wielogodzinne, nic nie dały, więc Stiles zaczął zabierać Keno na jogging. Początkowo przebiegali razem dwa lub trzy kilometry, a z czasem, kiedy pies rósł, a kondycja Stilesa się poprawiała, udało im się pokonać magiczną barierę dziesięciu kilometrów. Obecnie biegali co najmniej piętnaście, a czasem jeszcze kilka dodatkowych wieczorem, kiedy Stilesowi nie chciało się iść na siłownię.  
Dochodziła ósma, kiedy zlany potem Stiles i dyszący głośno Keno wrócili do mieszkania, w którym unosił się zapach świeżo sparzonej kawy. Poszedł do kuchni, aby sięgnąć z lodówki butelkę wody. W pomieszczeniu zastał krzątającego się Danny’ego, który do trzech kubków rozlał już gorącą, aromatyczną kawę, a teraz wykładał na talerz świeże, jeszcze ciepłe pączki, które nabył zaledwie kilka minut temu w piekarni po drugiej stronie ulicy. 

Szum prysznica słyszalny nawet w kuchni jednoznacznie potwierdzał też powrót Carrie do świata żywych. 

\- Powiedz mi, że są z nadzieniem ananasowym. – Wyszczerzył zęby Stiles, wskazując na małe, okrągłe pączki, ułożone w piramidkę na talerzu. Nigdy nie przepuścił okazji, by nawiązać do hawajskich korzeni swojego partnera w zbrodni. 

Danny zaśmiał się i kręcąc głową, trzepnął przyjaciela ścierką, którą akurat trzymał w ręku. 

Stiles sięgnął po kawę i ciastko, uważając, że przebiegnięte niecałe jedenaście kilometrów w pełni upoważniają go do słodkiego śniadania. Keno wypił już ze swojej miski wodę i położył się na podłodze, aby ochłodzić się na zimnych płytkach. 

\- Jak czuje się nasza imprezowiczka? – Zapytał pomiędzy kolejnymi kęsami pączka.

Danny wzruszył ramionami. – Sam nie wiem. Jeszcze spała kiedy schodziłem do piekarni, a jak wróciłam to już się kąpała. 

Jakby na znak, właśnie w tym momencie szum wody umilkł, a po kilku minutach z łazienki wyczłapała ledwie żywa dziewczyna o orzechowo-zielonych oczach, teraz podkrążonych i bez swojego zwykłego blasku. Krople wody spływały z jej ciemnych włosów na ramiona i atletyczne ciało, skryte pod nieco za dużym, starym T-shirtem Stilesa. 

Usiadła na krześle i spojrzała nieco melancholijnie na postawiony przed nią talerz z pączkami i kubek z kawą. Stiles popatrzył na nią bacznie, niemal w ogóle nie widząc jakichkolwiek objawów kaca. 

\- A więc żyjesz. – Powiedział z czającym się w kącikach ust uśmiechem. – Wczorajsza noc wskazywała na coś zupełnie innego.

Carrie zamknęła oczy i zmarszczyła brwi, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. – Shhh… Nie tak głośno, błagam. 

Na ustach Stilesa pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech, a Danny parsknął śmiechem i założył ręce na piersi. 

\- Błagać, ale o wybaczenie, będziesz za chwilę. – Pomiędzy zakrywającymi zmęczoną twarz palcami pojawiło się jedno ciekawskie oko. Danny wskazał na Stilesa. – Ten oto dżentelmen poświęcił seks z najgorętszym facetem jakiego każde z nas może sobie wyobrazić, aby odwieźć swoją nieprzytomną przyjaciółkę do własnego mieszkania. – Dziewczyna w popłochu zasłoniła dłońmi usta, a w szeroko otwartych oczach pojawił się podziw połączony ze wstydem za swoje własne zachowanie. Jednak Danny był bezlitosny. – A poczekaj jak usłyszysz, co zrobiłaś z jego spodniami!


	2. Chapter 2

_“Maybe the wolf was in love with the moon, and each month they cried out for a love it would never touch.”_  
A. Steele

**Rozdział 2**

\- Danny mnie olał, więc chociaż ty się zgódź.

Stiles trzymał telefon między uchem a ramieniem, jednocześnie jedną ręką starając się dolać sobie jeszcze trochę kawy, drugą wyjąć z tostera gotowe już grzanki, które parzyły mu ręce, a nogą odpędzić Keno, który miał chrapkę na świeżo przygotowane tosty i nie omieszkał przynajmniej spróbować wykorzystać momentu, kiedy Stiles nie mógł w pełni skupić się na ich obronie. 

Głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki nie wydawał się być do końca zachwycony pomysłem.

\- Uhm, no nie wiem, Stiles…

\- Wolałbym tego pochopnie nie wykorzystywać, ale wisisz mi przysługę. Cholernie Dużą Braterską Przysługę, zgodnie z paragrafem drugim artykułu dwunastego Kodeksu Bracholi. – Stilesowi wreszcie udało się postawić kawę i tosty poza zasięgiem pyska i łap Keno, i w tym momencie błogosławił wysoki blat w narożniku szafki. Pokazał psu język, po czym z satysfakcją odwrócił się i podszedł do stołu, aby zgarnąć z niego stosy papierów i akt, które przyniósł z pracy poprzedniego wieczoru. Korzystając z nieuwagi swojego pana, Keno bezszelestnie przysunął krzesło stojące nieopodal szafki, po czym błyskawicznie wspiął się na nie i porwał grzankę z brzegu talerza, połykając ją łapczywie niemal w całości. 

\- Nie ma takiego paragrafu. – Powiedział Scott, niemal perfekcyjnie ukrywając przebijającą się w jego głosie niepewność, czy aby na pewno miał rację. – I myślę, że nie ma nawet takiego kodeksu. Też oglądałem _Jak poznałem waszą matkę_ , wiesz?

\- A ja myślę, że z nas dwojga na prawie lepiej znam się ja. – Świadomie i bezczelnie wprowadzając coraz bardziej w błąd już i tak zdezorientowanego Scotta, Stiles schował akta do papierowej teczki i odłożył ją na bok. Wziął telefon do nareszcie wolnej ręki. – Błagam cię, Scotty, chodź tam ze mną. 

\- Daj mi pomyśleć, Stiles, nie mogę tak od razu decydować. 

\- To będzie trwało wieki, słowo daję. – Westchnął Stiles, wracając do blatu po kawę i talerz z tostami, udając, że wcale nie widzi braku jednego z nich. Pokręcił głową, widząc kątem oka siedzącego za zasłoną, bacznie obserwującego go Keno. – To tylko wyjście do klubu, Scott! Nie wywożę cię przecież na drugi koniec świata!

Dopijając kawę i czekając na decyzję Scotta, Stiles zerknął na zegarek; była już ósma czterdzieści dwie, więc jeśli nie wyjdzie za mniej niż trzy minuty, nieodwołalnie się spóźni, choćby nawet miał pędzić ulicami Los Angeles grubo ponad limit prędkości. 

\- Muszę kończyć. – Sięgnął do najbliższej szuflady po papierową torbę, wrzucił do niej tosty i zgarnął pod pachę teczkę z aktami. – Obiecaj, że się zastanowisz. A jeśli nie, to sam poproszę Allison, żeby pozwoliła ci iść. – Po drugiej stronie telefonu usłyszał prychnięcie, lecz zanim Scott zdążył po raz kolejny zrugać go za tego typu żarty („Po raz ostatni ci mówię, że nie jestem pod jej pantoflem!”), Stiles kontynuował. – Naprawdę muszę znaleźć tego faceta. A tobie jedna wizyta w klubie nie zaszkodzi. 

Po czym pożegnał się z nim dając mu do południa czas na podjęcie decyzji. Przytulił Keno, który podbiegł jak co rano go pożegnać, chwycił teczkę i klucze, a potem wybiegł z domu, zatrzaskując z hukiem drzwi. Kiedy zbiegał po schodach pokonując po trzy stopnie na raz, marynarka powiewała za nim majestatycznie, a małe loga Batmana, jakimi zadrukowana była jej podszewka, niemal lśniły w ciemnościach nieoświetlonej klatki schodowej. 

*

Główna kwatera FBI mieściła się niecały kwadrans drogi od osiedla, na którym mieszkał Stiles, nawet biorąc pod uwagę to, że jego stary, niebieski, podarowany mu przez ojca jeep od dawna nie był w stanie wyciągnąć maksymalnej prędkości. Ogromny budynek o ścianach niemal całkowicie wypełnionych oknami miał swoim wyglądem oddawać potęgę amerykańskich służb wywiadowczych i wzbudzać zarówno podziw jak i przestrach. Chociaż na większości pracowników nie robił większego wrażenia, Stiles dokładnie pamiętał jak zafascynował go górujący nad niską zabudową okolicy ogrom betonowo-szklanego kompleksu, kiedy przyjechał tu po raz pierwszy trzy lata temu, aby jako stażysta zgłosić się do recepcji pierwszego dnia pracy. 

Dzisiaj mijało półtora roku odkąd rozpoczął tu pracę po zakończonym stażu oraz osiem miesięcy odkąd zaledwie w wieku 24 lat objął stanowisko agenta specjalnego. Z polecenia wybierającego się na wczesną emeryturę agenta McCall (opiekuna jego stażu, a prywatnie ojca Scotta), po serii spektakularnych sukcesów w śledztwach dotyczących całej gamy przestępstw, Stiles został zastępcą szefa kryminalnego wydziału śledczego. Cudowne Dziecko FBI, jak nazwała go prasa kiedy doprowadził do aresztowania narkotykowego bossa jednego z kolumbijskich karteli, szefował teraz niemal trzydziestu uwielbiającym go agentom oraz własnej stażystce, która właśnie czekała na niego w progu jego gabinetu z naręczem papierów do przejrzenia. 

\- Cześć, Batmanie. – Powiedziała z uśmiechem Carrie, wolną ręką jakby nigdy nic unosząc poły marynarki Stilesa i bacznym okiem przyglądając się kolorowemu podszyciu. 

\- Co masz dziś dla mnie, Robinie? – Zapytał Stiles, rzucając teczkę na ziemię. Odebrał od brunetki stos teczek i akt, dołączył je do tych, które przyniósł ze sobą z domu; wszystkie dotyczyły nowej sprawy, której kolejnych szczegółów mieli dowiedzieć się dzisiaj na porannym zebraniu wydziału. 

\- Jeszcze kilka akt, raport koronera i LA Times. Ale rozwiązałam już krzyżówkę, a Danny zabrał dodatek sportowy, więc… - Carrie usiadła na brzegu biurka, machając nogami i opowiadając z pasją o nowej książce jej ukochanego pisarza, mającej premierę w zeszły weekend. Gdzieś pomiędzy euforią nad skomplikowaną i zawiłą fabułą a zachwytem ogólnym talentem literackim autora („Czuję z nim niesamowitą więź, zupełnie jakbym go znała osobiście!”), Stiles wyłączył się i skupił na aktach. Dawno już nauczył się, że najlepszą strategią u Carrie jest połowiczne słuchanie i jednoczesne zajmowanie się własnymi sprawami. Dlatego też przeglądał raport koronera, równocześnie zerkając kątem oka na artykuł na głównej stronie gazety i starając sobie przypomnieć nazwisko tego autora, którego tak uwielbiała jego stażystka. Darren Stevens? Steve Davis? Stephan Darrell? Nie, żeby miało to teraz jakieś znaczenie, ale Stiles obiecał sobie w duchu, że odtąd będzie słuchał wywodów Carrie nieco uważniej niż dotychczas. 

\- O której mamy zebranie? – Zapytał Stiles, kiedy pół godziny później rozkładali na podłodze wszystkie akta, aby podsumować je przed spotkaniem zespołu. 

\- W południe. – Odparła Carrie, przesuwając na środek pokoju szklaną tablicę, której używali podczas śledztw. – Ale Rodriguez jest jeszcze na spotkaniu, więc może się spóźnić.   
Stiles przytaknął, dopisując z brzegu tablicy kilka faktów, których dowiedział się z raportu. – Mówiłem ci, że mój własny ojciec ma zamiar kompletnie opuścić mnie w te święta? – Zażartował, opowiadając jej jak to John Stilinski, szeryf w jego rodzinnym Beacon Hills, w zeszłą sobotę stwierdził, że razem z Melissą McCall i Argentami, rodzicami Allison, tegoroczne święta mają zamiar spędzić w rejsie po Morzu Karaibskim. – Mój własny ojciec, człowiek bez serca! – Zakończył , kręcąc ze śmiechem głową. – Ale niech mu będzie, staruszkowi też się coś od życia należy. – Zerknął na Carrie, która obserwowała go z uśmiechem. – A co z tobą? Święta spędzasz z siostrą?

Mina nieco jej zrzedła i przez ułamek sekundy Stiles nienawidził samego siebie za to pytanie i kompletny brak taktu; jakiekolwiek rodzinne święta były dla Carrie tematem tabu, bo jej jedyną rodziną była starsza siostra, mieszkająca na stałe z mężem i małymi bliźniakami w Pasadenie. 

Jej zielone oczy zaszkliły się, a Stiles automatycznie chwycił ją za rękę. - Przepraszam, nie powin…

\- Daj spokój. – Próbowała uśmiechnąć się, choć niezbyt się jej to udało. Na przeciągniętych jasną szminką ustach pojawił się grymas. – Nie musisz traktować mnie jak dziecko. – Stiles musiał przyznać jej rację; czasami zachowywał się wobec niej jak starszy brat, którego nie miała. - Chodzi o to, że w tym roku John zabiera ją na święta do swoich rodziców. Do Toronto. – Jej usta mimowolnie wygięły się w podkówkę, a Stiles bezwiednie wyciągnął ręce, aby mocno ją przytulić. – A ja naprawdę nie chcę jechać, więc…

\- Więc możesz spędzić je ze mną. – Wszedł jej w słowo Stiles. – Z nami. – Poprawił się, wiedząc że Scott i Allison nie będą mieli nic przeciwko jeszcze jednej osobie na świątecznej kolacji, tym bardziej że Carrie zdążyli już poznać i naprawdę polubić. – Tylko nikt nie zgłosił się do upieczenia szarlotki, więc to niestety będzie na twojej głowie. 

Carrie uśmiechnęła się nadal trochę smutno, ale przytaknęła. – Dobrze trafiłeś, bo to jedyne co potrafię upiec.

Stiles zaśmiał się serdecznie. – Idealnie, zaraz napiszę do reszty. Nawet nie wiesz, jaki ciężar zdejmiesz z ich biednych, udręczonych dusz.

\- Co ty na to, jak ja z twojej zdejmę jeden ciężar?

Oboje odwrócili głowy w kierunku drzwi, skąd dobiegł ich ciepły, męski głos. Danny stał w progu z naręczem komputerowych wydruków i patrzył na nich z uśmiechem, który niewątpliwie oznaczał, że z DJ’em z tamtego klubu układa mu się nadzwyczaj dobrze. Uważając, aby nie nadepnąć na którąkolwiek z rozrzuconych (lub, według Stilesa i Carrie, „strategicznie rozłożonych”) teczek, podszedł do nich i podał przyjacielowi papiery, wolną ręką sięgając i pieszczotliwym gestem roztrzepując długie włosy Carrie. 

\- Co to jest? – Zapytał Stiles, przeglądając gęsto zadrukowane kartki. – Dane z komputerów naszych ofiar?

Danny pokiwał twierdząco głową. – Trochę czasu to zajęło, ale jakoś je z chłopakami wydłubaliśmy. 

Carrie dała mu sójkę w bok. – Dział IT jak zawsze nieoceniony! 

Danny pokazał jej język, po czym po raz kolejny roztrzepał jej ledwie doprowadzone do porządku włosy. Był obok Stilesa jak jej drugi starszy brat, choć był gotów kłócić się które z nich – Stiles czy Carrie – jest bardziej dziecinne. 

\- A jak z twoimi świętami, Mahealani? – Zapytał Stiles, notując już na tablicy coś, co znalazł w przeglądanych właśnie wydrukach.

\- Hawaje, kochanie. – Danny uśmiechnął się szeroko i założył ramiona na piersi. – Jedziemy wszyscy do babci, bo w tym roku znów wydaje jej się, że to będą jej ostatnie święta. – Przewrócił oczami, pokazując swoje zdanie na ten temat; babcia Mahealani przeczuwała swoją śmierć regularnie co kilka lat, mimo że cieszyła się lepszym zdrowiem niż cała ich rodzina razem wzięta. 

Stiles pokiwał głową, nadal notując na tablicy wszystko, co mogło przydać się im później. Carrie i Danny obserwowali go w milczeniu, co jakiś czas tylko pytając o coś, czego nie do końca rozumieli. W pewnym momencie Carrie zachichotała głośno, sprawiając, że obaj jej przyjaciele spojrzeli na nią pytająco. 

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, nadal uśmiechając się szeroko. – Po prostu po czterech latach wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że mój szwagier ma na nazwisko Snow. 

Cała trójka zaśmiała się, a potem chórem wykrzyknęła: - Nic nie wiesz, Johnie Snow!

*  
Zebranie opóźniało się już niemal kwadrans, a zebrani w sali konferencyjnej agenci specjalni i pozostali członkowie zespołu zabijali czas mniej lub bardziej cichymi rozmowami w oczekiwaniu na przyjazd szefa. Danny został oficjalnie oddelegowany do tej sprawy jako konsultant z działu IT, więc zajął miejsce pod oknem; usiadł razem z Carrie, która pisała właśnie z zawrotną szybkością kolejne smsy oraz Stilesem, który nie do końca dyskretnie rozmawiał przez telefon ze Scottem.

\- Słuchaj no, Scotty. – Zaczął, gestykulując gwałtownie i strącając wszystkie swoje akta z pobliskiego stołu wprost na podłogę. – Zapomniałeś kupić indyka w Święto Dziękczynienia. Pewnie, spoko, zdarza się. Zwłaszcza tobie, więc nikt nawet nie byłby zdziwiony. Ale jako dobry przyjaciel kupiłem go zanim Allison się zorientowała, więc sam rozumiesz, stary. Allison szczęśliwa, ty żyjesz, Święto Dziękczynienia uratowane. Uratowałem twój mały, kształtny zadek, więc powinieneś być wdzięczny. Od tego jest Święto Dziękczynienia. Powinieneś dziękczynić. – Ukucnął, aby zebrać porozrzucane papiery i położyć je z powrotem na stół. – Dlatego idziesz ze mną dziś do tego klubu, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Muszę odnaleźć tego faceta, a ty, zgodnie z Kodeksem Bracholi, nie możesz pisnąć ani słowa. Wiem, że oglądałeś _Jak pozn_ … – Urwał i milczał przez chwilę, słuchając odpowiedzi Scotta, niecierpliwie stukając palcami w drewniany blat. - Świetnie, będę u ciebie o ósmej. Dobra decyzja, Scotty, jestem z ciebie dumny. – Po czym rozłączył się i z zadowolonym uśmiechem schował telefon do kieszeni. 

\- Przystojniak z Klubu nadal się nie odezwał? – Zapytał ostrożnie Danny, kiedy Stiles z powrotem na nich spojrzał. Przystojniak z Klubu było oficjalnym pseudonimem operacyjnym Stevena, na którego temat usta Stilesowi nie zamykały się od dwóch tygodni. 

Chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową i zmrużył oczy. – Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, Danny. Może nie zadzwonił, bo nie chciał. Może ma już faceta, może nawet ma już żonę. Ale posłuchaj mnie… - Stiles westchnął i spojrzał przez okno, unikając wzroku przyjaciela. – To coś innego. Wiem, że to było coś innego. Szybki numerek w łazience w klubie to nie moja bajka, dobrze o tym wiesz. Ale jemu… jemu nie mogłem odmówić. Było w nim coś takiego, że nie potrafiłem go spławić. – Pokręcił głową, wracając do swoich wspomnień z tamtej nocy. - Jakaś iskra, chemia, nagłe porozumienie… Jakkolwiek to nazwiesz, ja wiem, że to coś między nami… - Nie dokończył, odwracając się z powrotem ku Danny’emu i obserwującej ich Carrie. Nie wiedział, jak wytłumaczyć im że kiedy tylko myśli o Stevenie, czuje pod skórą dreszcze, nieznośne swędzenie, których nie może się pozbyć. Jakby w klatce piersiowej zaczepiony miał hak, który ciągnął go wprost w jego ramiona. - On jest inny. Jestem pewien, że zadzwoniłby. Może tusz z mazaka spłynął mu w deszczu, może zlizał mu go pies, kiedy witał go po powrocie do domu. Może miał wypadek i stracił pamięć, a ja będę musiał od nowa sprawić, aby się we mnie zakochał. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy zobaczył przyjaciół starających się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na ostatnią propozycję jakby rodem z ckliwej komedii romantycznej. – Po prostu… Chcę go znaleźć, okej? Muszę to zrobić. 

Danny pochylił się i poklepał go po ramieniu, chcąc dodać otuchy. – Powodzenia. Przyda ci się. 

Z kolei w Carrie odezwała się jej głęboko chowana, naturalna złośliwość. 

\- Swoją drogą Stiles… - Wstała i zaczęła wycofywać się z sali, jednocześnie osłaniając głowę trzymaną w dłoniach teczką. – Jesteś jednym z najlepszych agentów specjalnych w kraju, a nie umiesz w jednym małym Los Angeles znaleźć faceta, dla którego po jednej nocy tak totalnie straciłeś głowę… 

Precyzyjnie wycelowane, papierowe kulki posypały się za nią jedna po drugiej, kiedy wśród śmiechu Danny’ego, pisków Carrie i ogólnej wesołości wszystkich zebranych, Stiles zaczął gonić dziewczynę wokół owalnego stołu sali konferencyjnej. 

*

\- Przysięgam, korki w tym mieście doprowadzają do szału. – Do sali konferencyjnej wpadł niespełna sześćdziesięcioletni, nieco siwiejący, ale ciągle przystojny Latynos i mrucząc hiszpańskie przekleństwa ruszył ku drugiemu krańcowi pokoju. Położył na ziemię teczkę i ściągnął marynarkę, odrzucając ją na wolne krzesło. Podwinął rękawy błękitnej koszuli i położył dłonie na biodrach. – Nawet mnie, a przecież jestem z Nowego Jorku. – Dodał, wzbudzając tym samym u nich ogólną wesołość. Napięcie wśród zespołu wyraźnie opadło.

Była to jedna z technik, których nauczył się podczas kursu zarządzania zespołem. Nowa sprawa, której szczegółów jego współpracownicy mieli się za chwilę dowiedzieć, zaczynała się dwoma brutalnymi morderstwami, a był to dopiero początek nowin, jakie miał im dzisiaj przedstawić. Delikatne rozluźnienie atmosfery i niedbale podwinięte rękawy koszuli wprowadzały jego podwładnych w odpowiedni do pracy w wydziale śledczym nastrój – przyjazną atmosferę podczas często emocjonalnie i fizycznie wyczerpującego śledztwa. 

Otworzył komputer i podłączył do niego projektor. Jak na znak wszyscy zebrani otworzyli swoje notesy, wzięli do ręki długopisy i w największym skupieniu patrzyli na zawieszony na ścianie ogromny, biały ekran, na którym po chwili pojawiły się zdjęcia dwóch uśmiechniętych mężczyzn w eleganckich garniturach.

Stiles opuścił wzrok na raport koronera, który trzymał na kolanach; w zmasakrowanych twarzach trudno było rozpoznać biznesmenów ze zdjęć na ekranie. 

\- Mitchel Pilski i Tony Michaelson. – Rodriguez wskazał na zdjęcia na ekranie. – Pełnoprawni obywatele Stanów Zjednoczonych, odpowiednio 38 i 39 lat, założyciele i dyrektorzy Transarms Logistics, małej firmy zajmującej się działalnością logistyczną i transportem. – Przełączył na kolejne zdjęcie, tym razem to, które Stiles widział już kilkakrotnie w swoich papierach, a które trzymał właśnie przed sobą. Na czole rana wylotowa, pocięta skóra twarzy, spalone włosy i podskórne krwiaki na naznaczonych kłutymi ranami ciałach jednoznacznie wskazywały nie tylko na morderstwo ze szczególnym okrucieństwem, a również na próbę utrudnienia identyfikacji zwłok. – Niektórzy z was znają tę sprawę, bo zajmował się nią od dwóch tygodni zespół Willa Hectora. – Wysoki, czarnoskóry mężczyzna siedzący po lewej stronie Stilesa wstał i zaczął rozdawać wszystkim zebranym raport podsumowujący pracę swojego teamu. 

\- Jak zostali zidentyfikowani? – Zapytała rudowłosa dziewczyna w okularach w grubej oprawce, spoglądając znad raportu na obu mężczyzn stojących naprzeciw zebranych.   
Hector odchrząknął. – Cząstkowe odciski palców, bo dłonie też były zmasakrowane. Byli w naszej bazie. – Machnął ręką, aby uciszyć ożywienie, jakie pojawiło się wśród tłumu na tę wieść. – Ale nie ekscytujcie się, dzieciaki. – Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. - Za nic szczególnego, jakieś zwykłe studenckie wybryki. A obie żony w piątek potwierdziły ich tożsamość. 

Rudowłosa pokiwała głową i wróciła do studiowania raportu, wynotowując coś na marginesie swojego notesu. Rodriguez dał zespołowi chwilę na zapoznanie się z najważniejszymi faktami i wnioskami z pracy zespołu badawczego, po czym uciszył wszystkich, zabierając ponownie głos. 

\- Przeczytacie wszystko później, teraz mamy ważniejsze informacje do przekazania. – Zebrani posłusznie odłożyli pliki kartek na bok i skupili się na szefie. – Okazuje się, że mogli być zamieszani w nieco grubszą sprawę. Zdaje się, że Stiles dostał dzisiaj jeszcze kilka wiadomości z działu IT, więc powiedz nam wszystko, czego się dowiedziałeś.   
Stiles pokiwał głową, wstając i ruszając w stronę Rodrigueza. Rozłożył swoje notatki na stole i położył dłonie na biodrach. 

\- Pominę wszystkie tropy i domysły, które okazały się fałszywe, bo mimo całej naszej wzajemnej miłości, ani wy nie macie aż tyle cierpliwości w stosunku do mnie, ani nasz szef tyle wolnego czasu. – Zerknął na Rodrigueza i mrugnął do niego. Zebrani uśmiechnęli się pod nosem, lecz słuchali go uważnie. – Zacznijmy od tego, że ich firma zajmowała się głównie przewozem broni. Legalnie. – Dodał, kiedy na sali zaczął robić się szum. Uniósł rękę, a wszyscy momentalnie ucichli. Rodriguez pokiwał głową z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach; od początku zachwycał się niesamowitą charyzmą Stilinskiego. Chłopak był wprost stworzony do tej pracy i doskonale radził sobie w kierowaniu zespołem, który wprost za nim szalał. – Ze wszystkimi pozwoleniami, atestami i niezbędnymi papierkami. Akredytacją rządu i czymkolwiek, co wpadnie wam do głowy. Sprawdziliśmy wszystko. Co ciekawe… – Zaczął, podłączając swój nośnik pamięci do komputera, aby na ekranie pojawiły się jego slajdy. – Dokopaliśmy się do historii ich kont bankowych. Firmowe konto czyste jak łza, jednak na konta osobiste od niemal pięciu lat, raz na kwartał, wpływało okrągłe 50 tysięcy dolarów. Przelew dokonywany za pomocą dyspozycji, ale z konta zarejestrowanego, jak możecie się domyślić, w Szwajcarii. – Westchnął. – Tak więc trop nam się urywa. Ale moja fantastyczna stażystka – W tym momencie ukłonił się teatralnie w kierunku Carrie, która odkłoniła się w równie przerysowanym stylu. – odkryła, że regularnie jak w zegarku, tydzień po każdym przelewie, nasze dwie ofiary wyjeżdżały do Meksyku. – Stiles przemilczał, że odkryła to, szpiegując konta ich ofiar na Facebooku. – Czasem sami, czasem z rodzinami. Czasem w interesach, czasem prywatnie. Wszyscy wiemy, po co niektórzy tam się wybierają, zwłaszcza będąc w posiadaniu ogromnych ilości broni. Dlatego nie wykluczamy udziału jakiegoś meksykańskiego gangu, być może motywem morderstwa było po prostu sprzątnięcie tych dwóch po skończonej robocie. Zresztą Kyle prowadził kiedyś podobną sprawę, prawda? – Blondyn z gęstym zarostem pokiwał twierdząco głową, kiedy wszyscy zebrani zwrócili na niego swoją uwagę. – Oddaję ci głos, szefuńciu. – Stiles poklepał Rodrigueza po ramieniu i odsunął się nieco do tyłu, aby stanąć przy Willu Hectorze.

\- Dzięki, Stiles. – Powiedział Latynos i wyszedł kilka kroków do przodu, aby podsumować dzisiejsze spotkanie. – Tak więc, moi drodzy, mamy dwie sprawy. Po pierwsze, prowadzimy sprawę o morderstwo tych dwóch dżentelmenów, w czym zespół Stilesa wesprze zespół Willa. A po drugie… tak na wszelki wypadek przyjrzymy się, czy dodatkowo nie dochodzi do tego nielegalny handel bronią. – Podniósł głos, aby przekrzyczeć swój zespół, kiedy na sali zaczął robić się szum. – Okazuje się, że nasze kwatery w Miami zajmowały się ostatnio niemal identyczną sprawą, więc w ramach współpracy będziemy gościć naszych kolegów z Florydy. No i oczywiście agentów z ATF, pomogą nam sprawdzić, czy to wszystko związane jest choćby pośrednio z gangiem przemycającym broń do Meksyku. – Po czym pożegnał ich wszystkich i odesłał na zasłużony lunch. 

\- Zrobi się tłoczno. – Zaśmiał się Stiles, kiedy zebrani zaczęli rozchodzić się do swoich gabinetów. – Na pewno to przemyślałeś? Chcesz udostępnić wszystkim przybyłym swój gabinet?

Rodriguez pokręcił głową, starając się ukryć wypływający na usta uśmiech. – Nie śmiej się, Stilinski, bo nie wiesz, co cię czeka. 

\- Ależ ja się w ogóle nie śmieję. W życiu. Ja śmiać się? Skąd. Nic, null. Nada. – Stiles machnął ręką i usiadł na biurku, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Ale zakładam, że ci wszyscy ludzie spędzą tu trochę czasu. Gdzie więc chcesz ich wszystkich pomieścić? W naszej luksusowej, fantastycznie oświetlonej i przestronnej piwnicy? A może zorganizujesz im jasne biuro z widokiem i klimatyzacją na dachu?

Rodriguez zatrzasnął teczkę i odwrócił się do Stilesa z ustami wygiętymi w serdecznym uśmiechu. 

\- Chciałem oznajmić ci to jutro, ale nie zostawiasz mi wyboru. Jako mój nieoceniony zastępca, usadzaniem gości zajmiesz się ty. – Ruszył w kierunku drzwi, zerkając jedynie przez ramię na stojącego w bezruchu i z otwartymi szeroko ustami Stilesa. – Mówiłem, że nie powinieneś się śmiać, Stilinski. Nie powinieneś. 

*

\- Musisz zająć się usadzeniem przyjezdnych.

Carrie spojrzała znad papierów do góry, na stojącego nad nią Stilesa. – Że co? Jak mam to niby zrobić? Wyczarować biurka i dodatkowe piętro?

Stiles wzruszył ramionami. – Rozkaz Rodrigueza. Dobrze wiesz, że ja bym ci tego nie przydzielił. Jeśli chcesz się z kimś o to kłócić, to musisz iść do niego. – Carrie przewróciła oczami i zmarszczyła brwi, wracając do komputerowych wydruków, które przeglądała. Stiles zasłonił jednak ręką czytany przez nią tekst, aby ponownie na niego spojrzała. – A teraz, mój mały pracoholiku, dzwoń po Danny’ego. Zabieram was na obiad i piwo. 

*

\- Nie chciałbym mówić „A nie mówiłem”, ale… A nie mówiłem?

Dochodziła trzecia w nocy, a Scott i Stiles stali w kolejce do kasy w całodobowym supermarkecie, trzymając w dłoniach po butelce tequili i kilogramie cytryn. Kolejka posuwała się powolnym, sennym tempem odpowiednim do godziny, która za chwilę miała wybić. 

\- Scotty… Jeśli się nie przymkniesz, to nawet to, że jesteś mi jak brat i jak brata cię kocham, nie przeszkodzi mi w przyłożeniu ci w szczękę. Będzie równiejsza. 

Scott parsknął śmiechem w reakcji na ten komentarz, ale posłusznie zamilkł i razem z resztą kolejki przesunął się dwa kroki do przodu.

Kilka minut temu wyszli z klubu, do którego Stiles po raz kolejny go zaciągnął, mając nadzieję na spotkanie tam znowu Stevena. Jak za każdym poprzednim razem, były tam dziesiątki i setki przystojnych mężczyzn, ale nie było tam tego jednego, którego Stiles tak gorliwie szukał. Scott pomyślał, że Stilesowi przydałaby się zmiana tematu, bo zarówno on jak i wszyscy ich znajomi, wiedzieli o Stevenie już wszystko; a przynajmniej wszystko to, co wiedział o nim Stiles. 

\- Nadal bierzesz Adderall? – Zapytał, kiedy kilkanaście minut później pakowali zakupy do jeepa Stilesa. Może ta fascynacja Stevenem była jednym z symptomów odstawienia leków na ADHD? Jeszcze w liceum zespół nadpobudliwości różnie się u Stilesa objawiał.

Szatyn pokiwał głową. – Tak. Ale nie o to chodzi. To było… To mogło być to, Scott. – Zapalił silnik samochodu, kiedy obaj wpakowali się już na swoje siedzenia. – Nie wierzę, że jest nam przeznaczona tylko jedna osoba, ale… co jeśli jest? – Pokręcił głową i skupił się na jezdni, unikając badawczego, nieco zmartwionego wzroku Scotta. – Patrzę na ciebie i Allison i nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że mógłbym mieć to, co macie wy, że mógłbym mieć to ze Stevenem. - Milczał przez chwilę, po czym zaklął głośno, kiedy zaskoczyła ich zmiana światła na czerwone. 

Kiedy ruszyli ponownie, Stiles zerknął na przyjaciela; widział, że Scott myśli nad czymś intensywnie, więc milczał, pozwalając mu przeanalizować to, co najwyraźniej chciał powiedzieć. Kiedy znów się odezwał, wjeżdżali już na teren osiedla Stilesa. 

\- Jesteś pewien, że coś, co zaczęło się od numerku w klubowej toalecie może okazać się prawdziwą miłością? – Zapytał Scott, w jego głosie doskonale słyszalny nie tyle powątpiewający, a przepraszający ton. 

Stiles zatrzymał samochód na parkingu pod swoim blokiem i spojrzał na niego, przekrzywiając na bok głowę i uśmiechając się lekko. – Pewnie. Dokładnie tak samo, jak prawdziwą miłością okazało się spotkanie rozpoczęte od przywiezienia do kliniki weterynaryjnej potrąconego psiaka pewnego deszczowego wieczoru. – Stiles zaśmiał się i poklepał Scotta po ramieniu, kiedy ten zawstydzony pochylił głowę, wspominając swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Allison. 

\- Cuda się zdarzają, Scotty. – Dodał jeszcze Stiles, kiedy nieśli dzisiejsze zakupy w stronę budynku. – Sam powinieneś najlepiej o tym wiedzieć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli chcecie się ze mną skontaktować poza AO3, gorąco zapraszam :) [Mój fanpage na FB](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Rogogon/262223163895018), [Tumblr](https://www.rogogon.tumblr.com) i [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/rogogon).


	3. Chapter 3

_“And I was in and silently afraid you'll turn around and see how speechless you make me.”_  
K. Allen

**Rozdział 3**

Sobota rozpoczęła się największym kacem, jaki kiedykolwiek dopadł zarówno dogorywającego na kanapie Stilesa jak i chrapiącego pod ławą Scotta. Światło było za jasne, powietrze zbyt duszne, a cisza za głośna. Wydając z siebie dźwięki, jakich nie powstydziłby się żaden szanujący się zombie, stwierdzili jednogłośnie, że najlepszym wyborem jest przejście do sypialni, w której przynajmniej światło było nieco bardziej przytłumione. Keno patrzył na nich z łbem przekrzywionym w zainteresowaniu, kiedy z zamkniętymi oczami przeszli z salonu do sypialni Stilesa. Wczołgali się na łóżko, które wtedy wydało im się najcudowniejszą, najbardziej miękką chmurą szczęścia, a potem przykryli się kołdrą i niemal od razu zapadli w mocne, twarde objęcia Morfeusza. 

Po raz kolejny tego ranka otworzyli podpuchnięte, przekrwione oczy, kiedy ze snu wyrwał ich dzwoniący uparcie i nadzwyczaj głośno telefon Scotta. Odebrał go na wyczucie, po omacku błądząc po ekranie palcami. 

\- Halo? – Wychrypiał cicho, zaciskając powieki przed drażniącym oczy światłem. 

Stiles zagrzebał się jeszcze bardziej w pościeli, czekając aż Scott skończy rozmowę i odłoży telefon. Potarł dłońmi skronie i z ulgą stwierdził, że objawy wczorajszego picia są już niemal niewyczuwalne. Przez chwilę rozważał nawet pójście do łazienki, ale wiązałoby się to z koniecznością wstania z łóżka. Ziewnął więc szeroko, stwierdzając, że nie jest to warte takiego zachodu. 

Nagle do sypialni wbiegł Keno i niczym sprężynka wskoczył na łóżko, witając swojego pana szaleńczym merdaniem ogona i mokrymi pocałunkami. Widząc skaczącego, nadpobudliwego psa, Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że Keno ominął swoją poranną porcję biegania. A to oznaczało, że całą tę niespożytkowaną energię wykorzysta (bądź już wykorzystał) w zupełnie inny sposób – na przykład pogryzienie nie tyle butów, co od razu krzeseł, sofy oraz zasłon. 

Gdyby nie pękała mu głowa, niechybnie by się w nią pacnął. 

W międzyczasie Scott skończył rozmawiać i westchnął, odkładając telefon obok poduszki. 

\- Nigdy więcej nie piję tequili. 

\- Nigdy więcej. – Zgodził się Stiles. – Dzwoniła Allison? 

Scott pokiwał twierdząco głową. – Miałem iść z nią dziś na świąteczne zakupy… - Zerknął na telefon, sprawdzając godzinę. – Jakieś cztery godziny temu. – Westchnął po raz kolejny, a Stiles zerknął na zegar wiszący na przeciwległej ścianie. Minęła szesnasta. – Na szczęście utknęła w bibliotece nad swoją pracą doktorską, więc sama o tych zakupach zapomniała. 

\- Wiem, że pytałem o to co najmniej tysiąc razy, ale zapytam po raz tysiąc pierwszy. – Stiles obrócił się nieco, aby spojrzeć na przyjaciela. – O czym pisze się pracę doktorską, jeśli wykłada się francuski?

Scott wzruszył ramionami, patrząc w sufit. – Myślisz, że wiem? Jestem tylko prostym weterynarzem, gdzie mi tam do akademickich progów. – Uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na ból, który rozsadzał mu czaszkę od środka. – Będę się zbierać, zamówię taksówkę. – Spojrzał na psa, patrzącego na nich niewinnie z wiszącą mu z pyska poszarpaną, obślinioną tenisówką. – A ty lepiej wyprowadź Keno, zanim ta mała elektroda rozniesie ci mieszkanie. 

*

Niedzielne wieczory Stiles tradycyjnie spędzał w kuchni.

Umiał gotować i uwielbiał to robić, czasami spędzając wolny czas na znajdowaniu nowych przepisów, które potem wypróbowywał właśnie pod koniec tygodnia. Gotowanie, podobnie jak bieganie, dawało mu szansę na odpoczynek i uporządkowanie myśli. No i pozwalało nie umrzeć z głodu. 

Nauczył się gotować nieco pod własnym przymusem; szesnaście lat temu, kiedy zmarła jego mama, okazało się, że tata przypaliłby nawet wodę na herbatę, nie mówiąc już o przygotowaniu jakiegokolwiek zjadliwego posiłku. Dlatego ośmioletni Stiles zaczął uczyć się sztuki gotowania, zaczynając od prostej jajecznicy, a kończąc na kilkudaniowych, świątecznych obiadach. Nikomu o tym nie powiedział, ale przez niemal całe liceum bał się, co będzie jadł jego ojciec, kiedy jego jedyny syn wyjedzie do Los Angeles na studia. W myślach rozważył wszystkie możliwe opcje i zdążył zaplanować już cotygodniowe wysyłki gotowych do podgrzania dań, jednak ta kwestia niespodziewanie rozwiązała się sama. Pewnego kwietniowego dnia, w ostatniej klasie szkoły średniej, Stiles i Scott wspólnie poprowadzili do ołtarza Melissę, mamę Scotta, ku rozpromienionemu Szeryfowi Stilinskiemu, a wtedy wszystkie obawy Stilesa zniknęły jak ręką odjął. Koniec końców, jego ojcem miał się kto zająć.

Miłość do gotowania przetrwała w sercu Stilesa mimo generalnego braku czasu na jej pielęgnowanie – tym bardziej, że gotowanie dla jednej osoby wymagało nie lada motywacji. Dlatego przynajmniej raz w miesiącu zapraszał swoich przyjaciół na kolację, aby wypróbować na nich nowe przepisy i by w domu rozbrzmiały inne niż szczekanie Keno dźwięki. 

Dzisiaj w menu była kaczka w pomarańczach, z żurawiną i jabłkami. Keno, fanatyk jabłek, kręcił się niecierpliwie wokół Stilesa, czekając aż jego pan zlituje się i rzuci mu kawałek lub dwa jego ulubionego owocu. Pogrążony w myślach Stiles bezwiednie kroił owoce, co trzeci lub co czwarty kawałek jabłka podrzucając psiakowi, który łapał go w locie, merdając ze szczęścia ogonem. 

Wstawił kaczkę do piekarnika i ustawiwszy timer, podążył do salonu, łapiąc po drodze komórkę; kolejną niedzielną tradycją był telefon do taty. 

\- Yo, tatku! – Krzyknął entuzjastycznie, kiedy Szeryf odebrał telefon po trzecim sygnale. – Co słychać u mojego staruszka?

John zaśmiał się głośno. – Ciebie też miło słyszeć, Stiles. U nas… cóż, jak to w Beacon Hills. Od kiedy wyjechaliście z miasta nadzwyczaj tu spokojnie. 

Stiles pokręcił z uśmiechem głową na cotygodniowy żart ojca. – Powiedziałbym, że ciężko mi w to uwierzyć, ale pewnie masz rację. 

Szeryf parsknął śmiechem, ale po chwili spoważniał. Stiles usłyszał w słuchawce, że ojciec przemieszcza się w milczeniu, aż wreszcie zamyka za sobą drzwi. – Melissa kazała mi nic wam nie mówić, ale pojawiają się pierwsze artykuły na temat tego podwójnego morderstwa. – Mówił cicho i szybko, jakby jego żona miała za chwilę przyłapać go na gorącym uczynku. – Dziennikarze zaczynają węszyć, więc… uważajcie. 

\- Cholera… - Zaklął Stiles, zakrywając oczy dłonią; obaj pracowali w tej samej branży, więc Szeryf nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Stiles doskonale wiedział, że o ile zwyczajne sprawy morderstw miały szansę ponad dwukrotnie szybszego rozwiązania kiedy były nagłośnione przez media, to jeśli sprawa mogła być związana z nielegalnym handlem bronią, która mogła wpaść w ręce jakiegoś meksykańskiego gangu… Nie mogło się to skończyć dobrze. 

\- Na razie się tym nie przejmuj, nie po to ci o tym powiedziałem. – Dodał szybko Szeryf. – Po prostu bądźcie bardziej dyskretni. 

\- Tak, wiem tato. Dzięki. – Odparł Stiles. – Chociaż dobrze wiesz, że mnie o niedyskrecję nie można posądzić. – Zaśmiał się, a potem dodał: – A teraz… wiem że i ja i Scott pytamy o to co tydzień, ale błagam, powiedz mi, że nie zostaniemy starszymi braćmi, bo słowo daję…

*

Minęła dziesiąta, a Stiles ani nie mógł skupić się ani na przyniesionych z pracy aktach, ani na włączonym i grającym cicho w tle telewizorze, ani tym bardziej na zaśnięciu. W jego myślach był tylko Steven. Jego bladozielone oczy z rozszerzonymi z ekscytacji źrenicami, gęste rzęsy kładące cień na opalonych policzkach, szorstki zarost drażniący delikatną skórę wewnętrznej strony ud... 

Stiles miał wrażenie, że zwariuje.

Odsunął akta, papiery i teczki, w których niemal już tonął i sięgnął po laptopa. Przegonił Keno, który jak zwykle traktował komputer jako swoją osobistą, podgrzewaną poduszkę, szybko uruchomił go i z ulgą zobaczył migające powiadomienie _Lydia Martin jest dostępna._

Wybrał przycisk rozmowy i czekał na połączenie. Lydia odezwała się niemal od razu. 

\- Myślisz, że nie mam co robić, tylko plotkować z tobą na Skypie? - Upiła łyk czerwonego wina, które zapełniało wysoki kieliszek niemal do połowy. 

Jej pokój zanurzony był w mroku, a jedynym źródłem światła była mała biurowa lampka. Na stole rozłożone były sterty papierów, a rudowłosa dzierżyła w dłoni eleganckie pióro. 

\- Uwierz mi, też mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż patrzenie na ciebie. - Stiles skrzywił się teatralnie, a potem uśmiechnął szeroko. - Praca w niedzielę? Takie uzależnienia się leczy.

Lydia prychnęła i z uśmiechem przewróciła oczami. - Nie mów mi, że sam nie postanowiłeś zrobić sobie przerwy. Czekaj! Niech zgadnę – Przekrzywiła głowę w pozornym skupieniu. - Narkotykowy kartel? Seryjny zabójca? Kradzież batonika w osiedlowym sklepiku?

Stiles pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. Uwielbiał, kiedy się tak droczyli. I cieszył się, że byli naprawdę bliskimi i oddanymi przyjaciółmi – a po rozstaniu zbliżyli się do siebie jeszcze bardziej. 

Dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że Stiles kochał się w Lydii od trzeciej klasy, lecz ona pozostawała niewzruszona na jego zaloty. Kiedy wreszcie w liceum dała mu szansę, szalał z radości i skakał po ścianach, dopóki nie zdjął z nosa różowych okularów zakochanego. Wyidealizowana miłość nijak miała się do brutalnej rzeczywistości, a jego marzenie o idealnym związku pękło jak bańka mydlana. Dwa silne, dominujące charaktery szybciej pozabijałyby się, niż wypracowały kompromis. Oboje prędko zdecydowali, że lepiej im było jako przyjaciołom i partnerom w zbrodni. Co więcej, oboje pracowali teraz w podobnej branży, choć w liceum żadne z nich by na to nie wpadło. Mimo że Stiles od zawsze chciał pracować w policji lub rządowych agencjach aparatu ścigania, to Lydia początkowo marzyła o studiowaniu matematyki. Stiles swoje marzenia spełnił, a Lydia była szczęśliwa od kilku lat odnosząc sukcesy prawnicze w biurze prokuratora generalnego stanu Nowy Jork. 

Teraz mieszkali po dwóch stronach Ameryki, więc widywali się praktycznie jedynie w ważniejsze święta (choć w tym roku z powodu nawału pracy Lydia nie dała rady wyrwać się do Los Angeles na Święto Dziękczynienia tak, jak zawsze to robiła), jednak regularnie rozmawiali przez telefon lub Skype'a. Raz nawet Stiles wysłał jej tradycyjny, papierowy list, ale szybko z tej formy kontaktu zrezygnowali - zwłaszcza, że dostarczanie listów przez pocztę zajmowało wieki. 

\- Ty mnie wyśmiewasz, a ja chcę się wyżalić. – Stiles uderzył się w pierś i zacisnął powieki. – Łamiesz mi serce, Lydio Martin. 

Rudowłosa westchnęła z udawanym zniecierpliwieniem. – No dobrze, mów więc. – Machnęła ręką i upiła kolejny łyk wina. 

\- A tak na serio… No, może pół-serio, zostałaś mi tylko ty. – Powiedział Stiles, usadawiając się wygodniej na kanapie. – Wszyscy mają już dosyć mnie i mojego paplania o Stevenie…

\- Stop. – Lydia wyprostowała się i zmrużyła w skupieniu oczy, przysuwając się bliżej ekranu swojego komputera. – Co powiedziałeś? O jakim Stevenie? O czym ważnym zapomniałeś mi powiedzieć, Stilinski?

\- Nie zapomniałem! – Stiles podniósł ręce do góry w obronnym geście. – To raczej trzy tygodnie temu ktoś wysłał do wszystkich swoich przyjaciół wiadomość o tym, że przygotowuje się do sprawy swojego życia i nie może się rozpraszać naszym paplaniem! – Spojrzał na dziewczynę oskarżycielsko, lecz z błąkającym się na ustach uśmieszkiem. Lydia wzruszyła jedynie ramionami i pokazała mu język. – A jak w ogóle z tą sprawą? Mam nadzieję, że wygrałaś i uczcimy to razem w Święta. 

Lydia machnęła nonszalancko ręką. – Ten palant nie pojawił się na rozprawie. Odroczone do Nowego Roku. – Na jej pełnych, mimo późnej pory wciąż nienagannie pomalowanych czerwoną szminką ustach pojawił się uśmiech. – Lepiej powiedz mi wszystko o tym Stevenie. Jest przystojny?

Stiles odwzajemnił uśmiech i westchnął na samo wspomnienie o swoim niedoszłym kochanku. – Jak młody bóg.

\- Jeśli jego penis jest wielkości tych na posągach greckich bogów, to nie masz czym się ekscytować. 

Stiles zaśmiał się głośno. – Nie, zdecydowanie nie. – Westchnął z teatralnym rozmarzeniem. – Och, Lydia...

\- Wystarczy – Uniosła rękę. – Wybacz, ale nie chcę patrzeć jak dochodzisz. – Wywróciła oczami. – Jest zabawny? Inteligentny? 

\- Dwa razy tak. – Przygryzł dolną wargę. – A przynajmniej z tego co pamiętam. To było dwa tygodnie temu, Lyds. 

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że masz dobrą pamięć. – Parsknęła śmiechem. – No to nad czym chcesz się żalić? Wygląda na to, że trafiło ci się jak ślepej kurze ziarnko. 

\- No właśnie w tym sęk. – Skrzywił się Stiles i pomyślał, że przydałby mu się kieliszek wina, które popijała w tym momencie. – Lydia… Zgubiłem go. 

*

\- Wiem, że nie powinnam, ale znowu ukradłam akta z biura, siedziałam nad tym pół weekendu i chyba coś znalazłam, Stiles!

Gdyby nie stalowe nerwy typowe dla agenta specjalnego FBI, Stiles już dawno umarłby na zawał co najmniej ze sto razy. Carrie miała w zwyczaju zaczajać się na niego w kącie biura, ciemnym korytarzu lub nawet - tak jak dzisiaj - pomiędzy samochodami w podziemnym parkingu i przyprawiać swojego szefa o atak serca, obwieszczając mu najnowsze informacje, swoje weekendowe odkrycia (notorycznie wykradała z biura akta bieżących spraw i przeglądała je w domu, mając nadzieję na olśnienie) czy gdy po prostu potrzebowała wygadać się i zapytać swojego przybranego starszego brata o poradę. 

Dzisiaj wyskoczyła na niego zza samochodu obok którego zaparkował, machając do niego spiętymi klipsem papierami. Nie czekała aż otworzy drzwi, tylko pociągnęła za klamkę i wdrapała się na siedzenie pasażera, podsuwając mu pod nos komputerowe wydruki z pozaznaczanymi kolorowymi zakreślaczami fragmentami tekstu. 

\- Wiem, że nie powinnam tego wynosić z biura, ale przeglądałam maile tych dwóch zamordowanych i zainteresowały mnie te fragmenty maila Michaelsona, "potwierdzenie przewozu przedmiotu M240 MMG, sztuk 180" - Wskazała na kilka zakreślonych słów. - Zobacz na datę produkcji. 31 czerwca. Wiem, że czerwiec ma 30 dni i to może być pomyłka w mailu. Ale zobacz tu. - Pokazała drugi fragment na innej kartce. - 29 lutego. - Spojrzała na Stilesa, który wpatrywał się w wydruki z przymrużonymi oczami. - Stiles, w tym roku luty miał 28 dni, to nie był rok przestępny. I tak jest w kilkunastu mailach, wpisana jest w nich data, której nigdy nie było. Taka "pomyłka" - Tu nakreśliła palcami znak cudzysłowu przy ostatnim słowie - zdarzała się za każdym razem, gdy mieli jechać do Meksyku. 

\- Dokładnie tydzień przed wylotem. - Powiedział Stiles, przerzucając kartki i przebiegając wzrokiem po zakreślonych mazakiem datach. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na patrzącą na niego uważnie dziewczynę. - I tak przez...

\- Pięć lat. - Dokończyła za niego.

Oboje milczeli przez chwilę, starając się przemyśleć nowe fakty, jakie przed sobą mieli. 

\- To przecież idiotyczne, nikt tego nie wyłapał? - Zapytał, a Carrie pokręciła głową. Wywrócił oczami i pomyślał, że większość ludzi to kompletni idioci, jak ciągle się o tym przekonywał. - No nieważne. Wiesz, co to może znaczyć, Carrie? – Zapytał, ciekawy jej wniosków. Stawała się coraz skuteczniejsza i celniejsza w swoich odkryciach. Zarówno jako opiekun jej stażu, jak i przybrany starszy brat, był z niej niesamowicie dumny.

Carrie zerknęła na niego i zmrużyła oczy. – Myślę, że to może być znak, że akurat te partie z wymyślonymi datami produkcji były sprzedawane nielegalnie. Może trafiały do gangu.

Stiles pokiwał głową, po czym ponownie spojrzał na dokumenty leżące na jego kolanach. – Tak, ale martwi mnie jedno. Skąd brali broń, którą sprzedawali potem na lewo w Meksyku? Skupowali broń z drugiej ręki, podkradali pojedyncze sztuki z fabryki, z którą mieli umowę? Mam nadzieję, że nie mieli dojść do broni produkowanej nielegalnie, bo złapać zleceniodawcę przemytników czy odbiorcę towaru to jedno, ale przyskrzynić całą grupę przestępczą, która produkuje na lewo broń, a potem ją eksportuje, i robi to co najmniej od pięciu lat? To zupełnie inna sprawa. - Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią z poważną miną. – Idziemy do Rodrigueza. Czas otworzyć śledztwo. 

*

Gości było pięcioro. 

Kwaterę FBI w Miami na Florydzie reprezentowało dwóch identycznych bliźniaków, którzy przedstawili się jako Ethan i Aiden oraz przybyli do Los Angeles z naręczami własnych akt, papierów i teczek, które leżały teraz w schludnych stosach pod oknem w gabinecie Stilesa. Z kolei z ATF (Biura ds. Alkoholu, Tytoniu, Broni Palnej oraz Materiałów Wybuchowych), które swoją siedzibę miało w Waszyngtonie, do pomocy oddelegowano troje agentów specjalnych – blondwłosą Ericę o niezwykłej charyzmie, ciemnoskórego Boyda, który wyglądał jak rosły i potężny koszykarz oraz niczym niewyróżniającego się wśród tłumu małomównego Greenberga. 

Wszyscy goście, a także Stiles, Carrie, Danny oraz reszta zespołu Stilesa otoczyła półkołem szklaną tablicę i w milczeniu patrzyła na wypisane fakty i połączenia między poszlakami. Wnioski nasuwały się same. Obie sprawy, zarówno podwójne morderstwo w Los Angeles jak i potrójne w Miami popełnione były w podobny sposób i choć różniło je czas i miejsce, to jeden fakt pozostawał bezsporny; firmy logistyczne, których właściciele zostali w bestialski sposób zamordowani, były oficjalnymi, licencjonowanymi przewoźnikami legalnie produkowanej broni. Główny odbiorca towarów dostarczanych z fakturami wystawionymi na nieistniejące daty pozostawał tajemnicą (odpowiednie dane zostały ostrożnie wymazane ze wszystkich dokumentów), jednak mieli do wglądu adresy i dane osobowe właścicieli firm, które zlecały swoim fabrykom produkcję. 

\- Chłopaki, to będzie zadanie dla was. – Stiles wskazał na kilku członków swojego zespołu, specjalizujących się w szeroko rozumianym researchu. – Pokieruje wami Boyle, a potrzebujemy atestów, pozwoleń, licencji. Wszystkich papierów, jakie uda wam się zdobyć. Carrie, zabierzesz się z nimi, zobaczysz pracę w terenie. – Stiles spojrzał na zegarek; zbliżała się osiemnasta, a to znaczyło, że od prawie godziny mieli już wolne. – Jutro w recepcji odbierzecie nakaz przeszukania i resztę papierków. Danny – Zwrócił się do przyjaciela, który odwrócił wzrok od jednego z bliźniaków i spojrzał na Stilesa. – Przejrzycie wszystkie dyski z danymi? Może coś jeszcze nam umknęło. – Przeciągnął się. – Ale to też jutro. Dziś naprawdę nie chcę już was męczyć. – Uśmiechnął się i włożył ręce do kieszeni. – Ja razem z resztą przejrzymy jeszcze raz wszystkie akta, tym razem pod kątem nielegalnego handlu bronią. Uprzedzając pytanie; tak, zrobimy to jutro. A teraz wynocha, miłego wieczoru. 

Zebrani uśmiechnęli się i zaczęli zbierać do wyjścia. Erica i Boyd najwyraźniej umówili się na kolację do restauracji i wyszli szybko, spiesząc się aby nie przepadła im rezerwacja. Greenberg jak gdyby rozpłynął się w powietrzu, znikając w momencie, gdy Stiles pożegnał ich wszystkich i odesłał do domów. Danny zebrał dyski, aby zanieść je do swojego gabinetu i popracować nad nimi z samego rana. Drzwi otworzył przed nim jeden z bliźniaków (Ethan, jeśli Stiles dobrze zapamiętał) i odprowadził w głąb korytarza.

\- Jutro chętnie ci potowarzyszę, jeśli pozwolisz oczywiście…

Drugi bliźniak pokręcił głową i powiedział bardziej do siebie niż kogokolwiek innego: - Jak zwykle.

Carrie, siedząca na biurku i machająca zwieszonymi z niego nogami, parsknęła głośnym śmiechem. – Tak, my też skądś to znamy. 

Stiles pokiwał głową. – Mam nadzieję, że pamięta o dzisiejszych zakupach. – Wskazał palcem na Carrie. – I mam nadzieję, że ty też nie zapomniałaś. Musicie pomóc mi wybrać prezenty. 

Carrie uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Tak, tak. Moja pamięć akurat jeszcze działa. Przynajmniej na tyle, żeby pamiętać o tym, że w zamian za pomoc przy zakupach obiecałeś, że w styczniu dostanę dodatkowy dzień wolnego. Moja siostra ma urodziny. – Przypomniała mu. 

Stiles pokiwał głową. – Pamiętam. Ale musimy się już zbierać, bo coś czuję, że potrwa to nieco dłużej niż moje zwykłe zakupowe dwadzieścia minut. 

*

Stiles zaparkował pod blokiem i wyłączył silnik. Westchnął, a jego głowa opadła bezsilnie na kierownicę, naciskając klakson, który wydał z siebie żałośliwy, smutny dźwięk i zamilkł, zostawiając Stilesa sam na sam z wszechogarniającą ciszą.

Dochodziła północ, a Carrie dopiero pól godziny temu wypuściła go ze swoich szponów razem z co najmniej setką toreb oraz bez połowy zawartości portfela. Mimo, że Stiles mógł sobie teraz narzekać i wieszać psy na jej perfekcjonizmie („Każdy prezent musi być dobrany idealnie!”), to tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia co zrobiłby, gdyby jej i Danny’ego z nim tam nie było. Rozważał nawet opcję ukrycia się między sklepowymi wieszakami i rozpłakania w niebogłosy, ale była to już ostateczność, której wolał nie dopuszczać do siebie nawet w najbardziej teoretycznych rozważaniach.

Był fanem podejścia "wszystko za jednym podejściem", więc zebrał wszystkie torby w obie ręce, najmniejsze z nich chwytając w zęby i powlókł się na górę, gdzie przywitała go merdająca ogonem kula energii, ciekawa zawartości toreb. Stiles zaniósł pakunki do kuchni i wyjął na kuchenny blat wszystko, co znajdowało się w środku. Pokazał wszędobylskiemu Keno prezenty, które kupił przyjaciołom (był szczególnie zachwycony perfumami dla Lydii oraz książką dla Carrie - wreszcie przypomniał sobie nazwisko jej ulubionego autora i kiedy na chwilę odwróciła wzrok, ukradkiem włożył jego najnowszą powieść do koszyka), a także ojcu i Melissie, a potem zajął się wypakowywaniem produktów spożywczych. 

Co roku wszyscy dzielili się przygotowaniami do świąt, gotowaniem i dekoracjami. Zazwyczaj było to Święto Dziękczynienia, jednak Boże Narodzenie w tym roku również spędzali razem, jako że ich rodzice postanowili uciec od jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzialności. Zdecydowali jednogłośnie, że spędzą te dwa tygodnie na upalnych Karaibach – bez dzieci i problemów, za to z drinkami w ręce i wieczornymi zabawami na pokładzie statku. 

Allison i Scott rozdzielili więc przygotowania do świątecznej kolacji tak, jak robili to co roku na Święto Dziękczynienia. Stilesowi przypadł do przyrządzenia piernik (postanowił dodać do niego migdały, kandyzowane wiśnie i kakao) oraz jedno z dań głównych. Postawił na danie, które pamiętał z dzieciństwa, kiedy święta nieodmiennie kojarzyły mu się z tradycyjnymi, polskimi pierogami – takimi, jakie co roku przygotowywała jego mama, a wcześniej również pochodząca z Polski babcia. 

Farsz z kurkami w śmietanie wydał mu się do nich idealny i dość szybki do przygotowania. Co prawda do Świąt został jeszcze ponad tydzień, ale chciał przygotować je najpierw dla siebie samego, aby sprawdzić, czy uda mu się przyrządzić je później. 

Wyjmował po kolei pakunki z toreb i rozkładał je na blacie. Mąka, śmietana, jajka...

Sprawdził ponownie wszystkie torby i policzył sprawunki, ale nadal brakowało mu jednego składnika. 

Spojrzał na wydrukowany z Internetu przepis i rzucił okiem na listę zakupów, porównując wypisane składniki dania z tym, co sam kupił. Nagle przyszło do niego olśnienie i poczuł przemożną ochotę pacnięcia się w głowę.

Zapomniał o kurkach.

*

Po zapomniane kurki udało mu się pojechać dopiero kilka dni później. Wtorkowy wieczór spędził w biurze razem z całym zespołem (choć Ethan i Danny zaginęli gdzieś w akcji około ósmej), a w środę Keno postanowił ukarać go za nieobecność poprzedniego dnia, zżerając mu dwie i pół skarpetki, co skończyło się wizytą w klinice weterynaryjnej Scotta. Z kolei w czwartek Danny zerwał ze swoim DJ’em i przyjechał do Stilesa, aby dokonać wymiany butelki tequili na zestaw przytulenia, pocieszenia i wieczoru przed telewizorem. W piątek Stiles znów pracował (choć tym razem do pracy przywiózł ze sobą Keno, aby obyło się bez aktów zemsty w formie pożerania fragmentów garderoby), więc po zakupy wybrał się w sobotę z samego rana – Boże Narodzenie było już we wtorek, więc sobota była ostatnim dniem, kiedy mógł wypróbować przepis na pierogi zanim przygotuje je na świąteczną kolację z przyjaciółmi.

Po szybkim internetowym śledztwie wybrał supermarket z żywnością organiczną na granicy dwóch dzielnic, Eagle Rock i Highland Park; co prawda nie było mu to po drodze, jednak miał nadzieję, że pierogi przygotowane z najlepszych składników jakie mógł dostać w tym mieście będą warte pokonania niemal dwudziestu kilometrów w jedną tylko stronę. 

Po południu umówił się ze Scottem i Allison do kina, więc chciał załatwić zakupy jak najszybciej. Wszedł do supermarketu z zamiarem szybkiego znalezienia grzybów i jeszcze kilku drobiazgów (w tym poszukiwanych przez niego od kilku miesięcy przypraw), aby czym prędzej wrócić do samochodu i odjechać do domu, zanim przywiązany na zewnątrz sklepu Keno zacznie wyć z tęsknoty lub zwyczajnie zdemoluje całe najbliższe otoczenie. 

Chwycił plastikowy koszyk stojący na stosie jemu podobnych przy wejściu do sklepu i rozpoczął wędrówkę alejkami, rozglądając się wkoło i wypatrując potrzebnych mu składników. Dość szybko odnalazł kurki i większość przypraw, jednak pomyślał, że kupi także jakiś przysmak dla Keno, który zachowywał się dziś nadzwyczaj grzecznie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że psiak nie odmówi organicznym zwierzęcym przekąskom. 

Skręcił w kolejną alejkę, szukając działu z psimi przysmakami. Spacerował po sklepie nieco zamyślony, spoglądając na sklepowe półki, w myślach planując resztę swojego dnia. Odwiezie Keno do domu, przygotuje farsz, dalej kino z Allison i Scottem, potem…

_ŁUP!_

Stiles zachwiał się, kiedy niespodziewanie wpadł na coś, na kogoś, niemal przewracając się na podłogę. W ostatniej jednak chwili silne ramię z twardymi jak stal mięśniami uratowało go przed upadkiem i całkowitą utratą godności. 

Odetchnął głęboko, kiedy stanął pewniej na nogi, sprawdzając czy żyje zarówno on, jak i jego koszyk z zakupami. Podniósł głowę, aby upewnić się, że jego wybawcy także nic się nie stało. 

\- Przepraszam, zupełn…

Urwał w pół słowa, czując nagłą suchość w ustach i przyspieszony rytm serca, które biło jak gdyby za jego żebrami uwięziony był mały ptak, rozpaczliwie starający wydostać się na zewnątrz. Serca, które biło szaleńczym rytmem: _to-on, to-on, to-on!_

_To naprawdę był on!_

Stał przed nim Steven. 

Steven, którego Stiles spotkał ponad trzy tygodnie temu i stracił już nadzieję na to, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy go ponownie. Steven, który miał zadzwonić, a nigdy tego nie zrobił. Steven, którego mimo wszystko Stiles nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy, do którego ciągnął go nieprzerwanie zatopiony w jego sercu haczyk. 

Stał teraz przed nim, niemal tak samo zaskoczony jak sam Stiles, ze swoimi bladozielonymi oczami otwartymi szeroko w zdziwieniu, lecz skrytymi za okularami w grubej oprawce. Z ciemnym, gęstym zarostem podkreślającym szlachetne rysy i silną szczękę. W jasnoszarym, nonszalancko rozpiętym swetrze o grubym splocie i czerwonym T-shircie pod spodem. 

\- Stiles…

Jego głos był dokładnie tak niski i dźwięczny, jakim Stiles go zapamiętał. Przyjemny, aksamitny baryton, który obniżał się niemal do basu, kiedy Steven mruczał i wzdychał głośno, owładnięty rozkoszą…

\- Steven… Uhm, cześć…

 _Spokojnie, Stiles, spokojnie._ Nie mógł dać mu się zbić z tropu tylko dlatego, że widział go po raz pierwszy od trzech tygodni i dwóch dni, a on przypadkiem wyglądał jeszcze goręcej niż tamtej nocy.

Przez twarz Stevena przemknął cień zażenowania. – Wiem, że miałem zadzwonić, ale… - Zaczął powoli. 

\- Nie przejmuj się. – Odparł Stiles, przerywając mu w pół zdania, samego siebie zaskakując chłodnym tonem, jakim to powiedział. Nie tak miało być. Wyprostował się i kontynuował. – Przecież nie byliśmy… To nie była… To nie była randka. 

Steven uniósł wydatne brwi. – Wiem, ale mimo to…

Stiles machnął ręką i otworzył usta, aby powiedzieć coś jeszcze, gdy w tym samym czasie zgłuszyły go entuzjastyczne dziecięce okrzyki, doskonale słyszalne nie tylko w całym sklepie, ale zapewne także w całej dzielnicy. Spojrzał w dół – właśnie w pełnym pędzie minęła go drobna, maksymalnie pięcioletnia dziewczynka o krótkich, ciemnych włosach i wpadła wprost w objęcia Stevena, który błyskawicznie przykucnął, aby ją przytulić. 

\- Tato!

Dziewczynka miała identyczny jak Steven prosty, zgrabny nos, takie same usta i włosy identycznego koloru. Wyglądała jak jego mała kopia, wtulona w jego silne ramiona, głośno i szybko mu o czymś opowiadając. Stiles patrzył na nich oniemiały, nie wiedząc właściwie, co powinien o tym sądzić.

_Steven był ojcem. Steven był ojcem..._

\- Teraz wszystko właściwie ma sens. 

Steven podniósł wzrok, aby na niego spojrzeć. Dziewczynka przestała trajkotać mu do ucha i przyglądała się teraz z zainteresowaniem Stilesowi, uroczo przekrzywiając przy tym głowę. Jej oczy były identyczne jak Stevena, bladozielone i zdobione gęstymi, długimi rzęsami. Miała zdecydowanie delikatniejsze rysy twarzy, które podkreślała urocza, krótka fryzurka. Dziewczynka była prześliczna, jak mała laleczka. 

\- Więc rozumiesz, czemu nie zadzwoniłem? – Steven wstał, nadal trzymając w ramionach córkę, obejmując ją opiekuńczo. – Chociaż chciałem, napr…

\- Jestem Nola. – Dziewczynka przerwała w pół słowa tacie i wyciągnęła drobną dłoń w kierunku Stilesa. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, pokazując brak jednego z przednich, mlecznych zębów. 

\- A ja Stiles. Miło mi cię poznać. – Odwzajemnił uśmiech i uścisnął lekko jej dłoń. 

Steven postawił zapełniony zakupami koszyk na ziemię i wyciągnął rękę, aby wygładzić fałdki na błękitnej spódniczce dziewczynki. Uśmiechnął się, słuchając jak Nola znowu zaczyna trajkotać na temat świątecznych zakupów. Patrzył na nią z tak ogromną czułością i miłością, że Stiles poczuł, jak zaczyna go ogarniać wzruszenie. W tym momencie gotów był momentalnie wybaczyć mu, że nawet nie próbował się z nim skontaktować, bo patrząc prawdzie w oczy – Stiles nie był szczególnie wysoko na liście jego priorytetów. 

Już miał się pożegnać i wycofać, niepewny co powinien w tej sytuacji zrobić, kiedy jak przez mgłę usłyszał głos Stevena wypowiadający jego imię. Spojrzał na niego; intensywny wzrok zielonych oczu sprawił, że na jego policzki wypłynął rumieniec. 

\- Zaraz kończymy zakupy, Nola ma już trochę tego dosyć. – Uśmiechnął się niepewnie. – Masz może… Masz potem ochotę na kawę?

Stiles skinął machinalnie głową zanim nawet zdążył zastanowić się nad odpowiednią reakcją; w tej sytuacji nie było już w takim razie odwrotu. Steven uśmiechnął się, po czym postawił córkę na ziemi i zapytał, czy zamiast do domu nie chce iść na chwilę na plac zabaw. Dziewczynka pokiwała głową i wygładziła po raz kolejny tiulową spódniczkę, biegnąc w głąb alejki; Stiles dopiero teraz zauważył przyczepioną do jej sweterka pelerynę Supermana, powiewającą za nią gdy biegła przed siebie.

Stiles przeczesał wolną dłonią roztrzepane włosy, ciągle nie mogąc uwierzyć w tę surrealną sytuację; stał pośrodku alejki w jakimś dziwnym supermarkecie, po trzech tygodniach spotkał wreszcie Stevena, który – jak się okazuje – ma kilkuletnią córkę, a który teraz zaprosił go na kawę. 

Co tu się do cholery w ogóle stało?

\- Steven, ja…

Brunet przerwał mu jednak w pół słowa. 

\- Tak właściwie, to nie mam na imię Steven. – Wziął głęboki oddech i wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. – Jestem Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

_“Tell me how does it sound? The way my heart drops every time you whisper my name.”_  
r.m. drake

**Rozdział 4**

\- Dlaczego „Steven”?

Siedzieli na ławce w parku, na skraju placu zabaw, obserwując wibrującą energią Nolę, biegającą dziesiątki razy od huśtawek do karuzeli i z powrotem, kurczowo trzymając na smyczy Keno. Derek i Stiles trzymali w dłoniach kubki z kawą na wynos, popijając gorący napój i rozgrzewając się nim od środka. 

Derek odstawił kubek na ławkę obok siebie i objął się ramionami, nie spuszczając oczu z Noli. Stiles pomyślał, że jest najwyraźniej jednym z tych lekko nadopiekuńczych tatusiów, którzy trzymają swoje dzieci pod kloszem. 

\- Tak zazwyczaj przedstawiam się nieznajomym, w razie czego trudniej mnie znaleźć. To moje drugie imię. I pseudonim. – Zerknął na Stilesa przelotnie, zanim znów zwrócił swój wzrok na córkę. – Piszę książki.

Przez umysł Stilesa przebiegły niezbyt przyzwoite myśli, jak fantastycznie seksownie Derek wyglądałby w jego łóżku, w samych tylko okularach, lecz szybko przegonił je w tył głowy. Nie mógł się zdekoncentrować, nie teraz gdy chciał dowiedzieć się, dlaczego został wystawiony. 

\- Coś, co mogę znać? – Zapytał, spoglądając to na niego, to na bawiącą się zdecydowanie lepiej niż oni dwaj dziewczynkę. 

Mimo że Stiles niemal z miejsca mu wybaczył i głośno go o tym zapewnił, zażenowanie Dereka tym, że koniec końców do niego nie zadzwonił, skutecznie psuło między nimi atmosferę. 

\- Kryminały. – Derek wzruszył ramionami. – A ty? Naprawdę nazywasz się Stiles Stilinski?

\- Skąd. – Żachnął się Stiles, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Po prostu wolę, kiedy tak mnie nazywają. Moje prawdziwe imię jest praktycznie nie do wymówienia.

Derek pokiwał głową z uśmiechem. Po chwili milczenia odwrócił się do Stilesa i otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale ten go w tym ubiegł.

\- Mogę zapytać o coś tak prosto z mostu? – Zapytał, patrząc na Dereka znad kawy. Brunet pokiwał twierdząco głową, więc Stiles nabrał powietrza i kontynuował. - Jak to wszystko wygląda? – Derek zmrużył oczy, starając się odgadnąć, co Stiles miał na myśli, zadając to pytanie. – Ty i Nola? Co z jej matką? Masz żonę? – Przygryzł dolną wargę, jak gdyby zastanawiając się, czy powinien drążyć temat dalej. – Nie chcę, abyś mi się tłumaczył. Po prostu… Chcę zrozumieć. 

_Chcę zrozumieć, dlaczego doszło do tamtego momentu w klubowej łazience… Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś… Dlaczego sprawiłeś, że zaledwie po kilku spędzonych razem godzinach zacząłem wyobrażać sobie naszą wspólną przyszłość._

Derek pokiwał głową. Zerknął na moment na Nolę – która siedziała teraz w piaskownicy, przytulona do wielkiego, puszystego Keno – i skupił wzrok z powrotem na Stilesie. 

\- Nie mam żony, a matka Noli… - Zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym kontynuował. – Powiedzmy, że nie ma dla niej miejsca w naszym życiu. – Upił łyk kawy. – Jestem samotnym ojcem i zwyczajnie nie umawiam się na randki. 

\- Ale chodzisz do klubu i zaciągasz do łazienek bogu ducha winnych mężczyzn. – W głosie Stilesa zabrzmiała cicha nuta rozżalenia. 

Przez ułamek sekundy na ustach Dereka pojawił się uśmiech, lecz zniknął tak szybko, że Stiles nie miał pewności, czy sobie go po prostu nie wyobraził. 

\- Zdziwiłbyś się, ale nigdy tego nie robię. Do klubu trafiłem przypadkiem, a to co wtedy się zdarzyło… - Tym razem to była jego kolej na rumieniec, choć według Stilesa na jego opalonych policzkach wyglądało to o wiele lepiej. – To był wyjątek, który zdarzył się po raz pierwszy. Nie mogłem ci się oprzeć. To był też jeden z powodów, dla których nie zadzwoniłem. - Wyznał. - Zastanawiałem się, czy powinienem, ale byłem zbyt przerażony, że zauroczeniem wprowadzę w życie Noli rewolucję. – Pokręcił głową i wyciągnął dłoń, aby dotknąć ramienia Stilesa. – A tego jej zrobić nie mogę. Dlatego nie chodzę na randki, z nikim się nie umawiam. Nic z tego nie będzie, przykro mi.

Jego głos brzmiał, jakby naprawdę było mu przykro. Jednocześnie jednak w głowie Stilesa błądziła jedna myśl, jedno wypowiedziane przed chwilą przez Dereka słowo.

Zauroczenie.

\- Rozumiem, w porządku. – Powiedział Stiles. Udało mu się nawet przywołać na usta uśmiech, głównie przez to, co w tym momencie krążyło w jego umyśle. _Zauroczenie._ – Poczekam. Może zmienisz kiedyś zdanie. – Wyciągnął dłoń po trzymany przez Dereka w ręku telefon. – Tym razem numer wpiszę ci do telefonu, a nie na ręce. Nie pytaj, nie wiem co wtedy sobie myślałem. – Derek zaśmiał się łagodnie, kiedy Stiles wpisywał swój numer do pamięci jego telefonu. Pomyślał, że uśmiechnięty Derek wygląda jeszcze seksowniej niż zwykle. O ile w ogóle było to możliwe. – A tymczasem możemy się chyba czasem spotkać na kawę? Od tego rewolucji w jej życie nie wprowadzisz.

Derek uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. – Kawa jak najbardziej. 

*

Po wysłanym naprędce smsie do Scotta, że „coś mu wypadło” i tym razem do kina się z nimi nie wybierze, Stiles wsiadł do samochodu z małą torbą zakupów, spokojniejszym niż zwykle Keno oraz zaproszeniem na niedzielną przechadzkę od Noli, która koniecznie chciała sama wyprowadzić na spacer swojego nowego, czworonożnego przyjaciela. Stiles pędził znacznie powyżej dopuszczalnej prędkości, pragnąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu, aby spokojnie przemyśleć całe dzisiejsze spotkanie. 

Po niecałym kwadransie jazdy zaparkował na swoim zwykłym miejscu, kilka kondygnacji pokonał po kilka stopni naraz, a następnie wszedł do mieszkania, wpuszczając za sobą Keno. Zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie z zamkniętymi oczami, czując taką ulgę i spokój, jakie można poczuć tylko po powrocie do domu.

Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i poszedł do kuchni, aby nalać sobie lampkę czerwonego wina i wypakować zakupy oraz wyjąć inne składniki potrzebne do przyrządzenia pierogowego farszu. Po kolei mył, kroił i smażył, siekał, dusił i mieszał, jednocześnie starając się pozbyć mętliku w głowie. Odnalazł Stevena! Jeszcze bardziej zachwycającego niż zapamiętał go z klubu. Nieziemsko seksownego Stevena, który okazał się być pisarzem. Stevena, który… nie był Stevenem. Zamiast niego odnalazł Dereka i to w komplecie z uroczą, kilkuletnią córką. 

Stiles odstawił na bok gotowy farsz i zabrał się za przygotowanie ciasta na pierogi. Mąka, mleko, olej, sól… Nagle poczuł miękkie muśnięcie futra na swoich nagich stopach. Spojrzał w dół; Keno najwyraźniej wyczuł jego niepokój i przyszedł go pocieszyć, zwijając się w kłębek na podłodze i kładąc ciepły, miękki łeb na jego stopach. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie i postanowił przyrządzić mu później w nagrodę uwielbianą przez niego wątróbkę.

Wymieszał razem wszystkie składniki i zabrał się za wyrabianie ciasta. Z głowy jednak nie mógł wyrzucić obrazu Dereka z Nolą w jego ramionach, wtuloną mocno w jego tors, trajkoczącą mu wesoło do ucha. Mała, szczęśliwa, kompletna rodzina. Stiles kompletnie do nich nie pasował – nawet gdyby w ogóle chciał pakować się w rodzicielstwo. 

Problem był w tym, że po pierwsze Stiles nie wiedział, czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek chciałby mieć dzieci. Może dlatego, że właściwie sam czuł się czasem jak dziecko? Miał dopiero 24 lata i ani jednego poważnego związku na koncie, nigdy więc nawet nie był w sytuacji, w której musiałby przemyśleć swoje stanowisko w tej sprawie. Poza tym, Nola nie była niemowlakiem – tu sytuacja byłaby zupełnie inna. Była kilkuletnią dziewczynką, niesamowicie przywiązaną do ojca, jedynego członka jej rodziny – a przynajmniej tak Stiles wywnioskował z krótkiej rozmowy z Derekiem. I to Nola byłaby tą, która cierpiałaby najbardziej, gdyby jemu i Derekowi tak po prostu by nie wyszło. Mieli tylko siebie i było im tak dobrze – dlaczego ktoś obcy miał tę codzienną harmonię niszczyć? 

Miał w głowie mętlik, którego nie potrafiło rozwiązać nawet gotowanie. 

Bał się także tego, że cierpiałaby niezasłużenie, gdyby przywiązała się do Stilesa, a on nagle zniknąłby z jej życia tylko dlatego, że jego i Dereka związek nie wypalił. 

Zresztą, nie ma w ogóle o czym mówić, pomyślał gorzko Stiles, wycinając z ciasta małe kółka, które potem miał ulepić w kształtne pierożki. Przecież Derek wyraźnie mu powiedział, że nie ma szans. Że z zasady z nikim się nie umawia, aby nie naruszyć integralności ich małej rodziny. Że priorytetem jest i zawsze będzie Nola. 

Ale z drugiej strony Stiles wciąż miał w głowie to jedno słowo, które teraz nadawało rytm jego sercu.

Zauroczenie.

Cichy głos z tyłu głowy podpowiadał mu, że ma u Dereka szansę. Że to wszystko może się udać. Serce nie sługa, a jeśli Derek po kilku tylko godzinach rozmowy i fantastycznego seksu zdążył się w nim zadurzyć, to tym bardziej gra była warta świeczki.

Nie miał pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Jednak wiedział jedno: mimo tej całej sytuacji, mimo wszystkiego czego dowiedział się tego popołudnia, nie potrafił się Derekowi oprzeć.

Nie potrafił odpuścić.

Odstawił ulepione pierogi na bok i wlał wodę do garnka, który postawił na wolnym ogniu. Wraz z podążającym za nim jak cień Keno przyniósł z pokoju laptopa i postawił go na kuchennym blacie, mając jednocześnie oko na powoli podgrzewającą się wodę. Kliknął kilka razy, a po chwili na ekranie pojawiła się Lydia, związująca swoje długie, rude włosy w kucyk. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że to coś pilnego, Stiles. – Upiła łyk parującego napoju z dużego kubka, w którym zazwyczaj piła kawę. – Chcę dokończyć to pismo procesowe zanim wyjdę dziś na randkę.

Stiles pokiwał głową i westchnął głęboko, zanim zaczął mówić. – Lydia, znalazłem go. – Przeczesał długimi, szczupłymi palcami roztrzepane włosy. – I potrzebuję twojej pomocy. 

*

Dokładnie o godzinie szesnastej Stiles pojawił się w tym samym parku, w którym spędzili prawie trzy godziny poprzedniego dnia. Derek i Nola już tam byli; brunet klęczał przed córką, poprawiając jej przekrzywiony szalik i czapkę z ogromnym pomponem. Pocałował ją w czoło, a ona przytuliła się do niego mocno, jednak niemal od razu odsunęła się od niego na długość ramienia, kładąc drobne rączki na jego pokrytych zarostem policzkach i patrząc mu w oczy. Trwali tak przez krótką chwilę, po czym Nola pochyliła się i pocałowała go w czubek nosa. 

Z ust Stilesa bezwiednie wydarło się ciche „Oooch”. Jeśli można było umrzeć z nadmiaru słodyczy, Stiles prawdopodobnie był już martwy. 

Po chwili dziewczynka odsunęła się i chichocząc głośno, sama poprawiła zsuwającą się jej na czoło czapkę. Niemal w tym samym momencie zauważyła zbliżającego się w ich kierunku Stilesa, który prowadził na smyczy Keno. Kiedy pies zauważył biegnącą ku nim Nolę, wyrwał do przodu, pociągając za sobą zupełnie na to nieprzygotowanego Stilesa. Mocno szarpnięty przez niemal trzydziestokilogramowego zwierzaka, ledwie uniknął bliskiego spotkania z błotnistym podłożem, zapierając się mocno nogami, hamując nieco pędzącego ku nowej koleżance psa. 

Derek podbiegł ku nim niemal natychmiast.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Położył dłonie na ramionach Stilesa, patrząc na niego bacznie, sprawdzając czy nic mu się nie stało.

Stiles odetchnął głęboko i pokiwał głową. – Tak, wszystko okej. – Starając się nie skupiać zbyt mocno na dłoniach Dereka trzymających mocno jego ramiona, zerknął w bok na Nolę, przytulającą merdającego ogonem Keno. – Najwyraźniej nowa przyjaciółka jest dla niego o wiele ważniejsza niż słuchanie i nieskompromitowanie swojego właściciela. – Zwrócił się do Keno, grożąc mu palcem. – Porozmawiamy sobie w domu. 

Derek uśmiechnął się i opuścił dłonie, chowając je do kieszeni kurtki, nie odrywając jednak od niego wzroku. Stiles nigdy by nie pomyślał, że uzna połączenie czarnej skórzanej kurtki i okularów w grubej oprawce za seksowne, ale w tym momencie przewartościował swoje poglądy w tej sprawie. Tym bardziej, że skupiony na nim wzrok Dereka był tak intensywny, że Stiles dosłownie czuł, jak przyspiesza mu tętno. 

\- Idziemy? – Zapytała Nola, wyrywając ich obu z zamyślenia.

Spojrzeli na nią, kiwając twierdząco głowami. Stiles podał dziewczynce smycz i ruszając za nią z zadowoleniem zauważył, że Derek zarumienił się nieco pod złotobrązową opalenizną. 

Szli ramię w ramię stałym tempem, kilka kroków za Nolą, która prowadziła na smyczy niezwykle grzecznego Keno. Stiles nie bał się, że pies nagle wyrwie do przodu tak, jak zrobił to kilka chwil temu; do tej pory robił tak jedynie, gdy zbyt długo nie widział Scotta lub Danny’ego i bardzo się za nimi stęsknił. Najwyraźniej do tego grona dołączyła od dziś także Nola. 

\- Co znacy jego imię? – Dziewczynka nagle zatrzymała się i obejrzała się przez ramię na Stilesa, wyczekując odpowiedzi. Keno powtórzył ten gest, jak gdyby sam ciekawy był genezy swojego imienia. 

\- To skrót od jego pełnego imienia. Obi-Wan Kenobi. – Powiedział Stiles. Na jego blade policzki wypłynął delikatny rumieniec, kiedy kątem oka zobaczył, że Derek uśmiecha się w reakcji na tę odpowiedź. – Star Wars nie mogą się mylić. – Mruknął do stojącego u jego boku bruneta. 

Nola pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową, po czym odwróciła się i pociągnęła za sobą Keno, który posłusznie podreptał za nią. – Słabo. Ale psynajmniej nie Jal Jal Binks. 

Stiles parsknął śmiechem, a Derek ze zmieszanym uśmiechem pokręcił głową. – Przepraszam cię, czasem jest dość dosadna. 

\- Och nie, daj spokój. – Stiles machnął ręką, zanosząc się śmiechem. – Jest świetna. A ja totalnie na to zasługiwałem. Normalny fan Gwiezdnych Wojen nadałby psu imię Yoda, a ja chciałem być oryginalny. I mam za swoje. 

Derek pochylił głowę, by ukryć uśmiech. Stiles musiał zmusić się, aby oderwać od niego wzrok; nie dość, że był niewiarygodnie inteligentny, to do tego był niezwykłym połączeniem zmysłowego seksu i uroczej powściągliwości. 

\- Jest bardzo do ciebie podobna. – Powiedział Stiles po kilku chwilach milczenia. Obaj obserwowali Nolę, która w jednej ręce trzymała smycz, a drugą położyła na grzbiecie Keno, dostosowując się do jego tempa. 

Derek pokiwał głową. – Na szczęście. - Stiles zerknął na niego, unosząc ze zdziwieniem brew, na co Derek parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową. – Po prostu dość samolubnie wolałbym, żeby Nola swoim wyglądem mi swojej matki nie przypominała. 

Stiles zmarszczył brwi i nieco zawstydzony schował ręce do kieszeni. – Wybacz, nie chciał…

Derek przerwał mu, machając ręką. – Nie przejmuj się. Choć jeśli pozwolisz, wolałbym o tym nie mówić. – Stiles pokiwał głową, a Derek uśmiechnął się lekko z wdzięcznością. Milczał chwilę, a potem zerknął na niego ponownie. – Opowiesz mi coś o sobie? Gdzie pracujesz?

\- Pracuję w FBI. Jestem… Uhm, jestem agentem specjalnym. – Stiles patrzył prosto przed siebie, bojąc się zerknąć na Dereka. Reakcje ludzi na tę wiadomość były różne, od niemal niezdrowej fascynacji do całkowitego przerażenia. Jednak każdy zadawał mu zawsze to samo pytanie: zabiłeś kiedyś człowieka?

Derek jednak milczał, więc Stiles odważył się na niego spojrzeć; na jego twarzy widoczne było skupienie, kiedy rozważał odpowiedź Stilesa na swoje pytanie. W końcu spojrzał na niego, a na ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

\- Słyszałem, że praca w agencjach federalnych to znacznie więcej papierkowej roboty, niż pokazują to w tych wszystkich telewizyjnych serialach. 

Stiles miał ochotę go pocałować. 

\- To prawda. Myślałem, że to trochę więcej biegania za złoczyńcami, a trochę mniej siedzenia w biurze. – Powiedział, patrząc na Dereka, który był zupełnie zafascynowany tym, co mówił. I który nawet nie próbował zapytać go, czy kiedykolwiek pozbawił kogoś życia. – A tak naprawdę na akcji w terenie byłem tylko dwa razy. 

Derek pokiwał głową. – Ale nie żałujesz?

\- Nie. – Odparł Stiles, patrząc mu w oczy. – Niczego nie żałuję. 

Zatrzymali się. Intensywny wzrok Dereka utkwiony był w Stilesie, w jego orzechowych oczach. Stiles czuł, jak jego serce zaczyna bić nieco szybciej, jak jego tętno przyspiesza, jak cichy głos w tyle głowy mówi mu: „Pocałuj go, pocałuj!”. Między nimi przebiegały niemal widoczne iskry i wiedział, że Derek również to czuł. Zanim jednak którykolwiek z nich coś zrobił, Derek opuścił nagle głowę, aby skupić swoją uwagę na Noli, która patrzyła na niego wyczekująco i pociągała za materiał jego kurtki. 

\- Pomóz mi. – Powiedziała wręczając mu czapkę, która najwyraźniej spadła jej z głowy kiedy uganiała się za Keno, stojącym teraz grzecznie z boku i obserwującym cierpliwie swoją nową przyjaciółkę. – Nie umiem jej ładnie załozyć.

Derek ukucnął przed córką i zabrał z jej rąk czapkę. Przeczesał palcami ciemne kosmyki formując z nich grzywkę, a potem założył czapkę na czubek głowy i naciągnął niżej tak, aby ciepły materiał zasłaniał także wrażliwe na chłód uszy. Dziewczynka nie wydawała się być zbytnio zadowolona, ale Stiles mógł jedynie domyślać się jaki był tego powód. 

To, co Derek powiedział pół sekundy później sprawiło, że Stiles zaczął zastanawiać się, czy telepatia i czytanie w myślach jest nie tylko wymysłem autorów fantasy. 

\- Nie bardzo podoba jej się nowa fryzura. – Powiedział, tłumacząc nieco naburmuszoną minę córki. Wsunął niesforny kosmyk pod czapkę i wstał, nie odrywając wzroku od dziewczynki. – W zeszłym tygodniu bawiła się we fryzjerkę i obcięła połowę włosów. Musieliśmy obciąć je całkiem na krótko. 

\- To się nazywa alawganda. – Powiedziała Nola, wtrącając się do rozmowy. Zmarszczyła brwi i uniosła do góry jeden palec. – Nie, cekaj. A-wan-gal-da. Awangalda. – Po czym uśmiechnęła się z dumą i zerknęła na Stilesa; najwyraźniej to jemu chciała zaimponować swoim wyszukanym słownictwem. 

\- Bardzo dobrze. – Pochwalił ją więc Stiles, podejmując grę dziewczynki. – Skąd znasz takie trudne słowa? Jestem pewien, że ja takich nie znam. – Puścił do niej oko, ciekaw jej reakcji. 

\- Jej opiek… - Zaczął Derek, ale Nola pociągnęła go za kurtkę i przyłożyła palec do ust, jakby źródło z którego czerpała przy nauce nowych słów miało pozostać sekretem. Derek podniósł ręce do góry w obronnym geście, na co mała zachichotała i przytuliła się do jego nogi. Nie zdążył pogłaskać jej po głowie, a mała wypruła do przodu, pociągając za sobą rozentuzjazmowanego Keno.

\- Czyli jej opiekunka. – Podsumował Stiles, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu; dziewczynka była przeurocza, a jej i Dereka relacja kompletnie rozczulająca. 

Derek pokiwał głową. – Ta dziewczyna to jeden z jej głównych autorytetów. A przynajmniej autorytetów na ten miesiąc. – Na jego ustach pojawił się nieco wymuszony uśmiech. – A teraz mała marudzi, że nie ma już tak długich włosów, jakie ma jej niania. 

Stiles uśmiechnął się, po czym przyspieszył kroku, aby zrównać się z Nolą. Zaintrygowany tym Derek nadstawił uszu i obserwował kroczącego przy Noli chłopaka.

\- Wiesz, wyglądasz prześlicznie. Nie widziałem cię w długich włosach, ale jestem gotów założyć się, że teraz wyglądasz jeszcze ładniej niż wtedy. – Mówił Stiles do zerkającej na niego z powątpiewaniem dziewczynki. – Serio. Poza tym, na pewno oglądałaś Zaplątanych. Moim zdaniem masz jeszcze lepszą fryzurę niż Roszpunka na samym końcu filmu. – Powiedział z uśmiechem. – Może powinnaś podać jej adres swojego fryzjera?

Nola nagle zatrzymała się i zlustrowała go od góry do dołu bacznym spojrzeniem, którego mogliby uczyć się od niej niektórzy agenci specjalni. W ułamku sekundy jednak rozpromieniła się i uśmiechnęła do niego szeroko, kompletnie roztapiając przy tym jego serce. 

\- Jesteś spoko, Stiles. – Zadecydowała, klepiąc go lekko po udzie. – Psyjdź do mnie jutlo po południu, napijemy się helbaty.

*

„Jesteś jej nowym bohaterem. Buzia jej się o Tobie nie zamyka :-)”

Stiles niemal spadł z krzesła, na którym siedział, kiedy odczytał otrzymanego przed chwilą smsa od Dereka. 

A więc byli już na etapie smsów?

Stiles wyszczerzył zęby do Keno, który leżał przy nim zwinięty w kłębek na kanapie. – Widzisz stary? Może ta malutka będzie moją sojuszniczką w walce o jego serce?

Pies spojrzał na niego beznamiętnym wzrokiem, po czym niewzruszony odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę. Stiles przewrócił oczami i powrócił do wpatrywania się w ekran telefonu. Co powinien odpisać?

Dochodziła dziesiąta w niedzielny wieczór, a Stiles dopiero teraz mógł skupić się na tyle, aby usiąść do napisania raportu, który miał oddać jutro, w wigilię Bożego Narodzenia. Nie dane było mu jednak napisać ani jednego paragrafu, bo dostał tego cholernego smsa, który skutecznie go zdekoncentrował i pozostawił w sferze bujnych fantazji. 

Zastanawiał się, czy Derek znalazł czas na napisanie mu tego tak późno, bo dopiero teraz położył małą spać. Było to bardzo prawdopodobne. 

„jeśli tylko przestała narzekać na swoją fryzurę to jestem gotów przyjąć na siebie ten zaszczyt ;)”

Zdenerwowany niczym nastolatek obgryzający paznokcie w pełnym napięcia oczekiwaniu na smsa zwrotnego od obiektu swoich westchnień, wpatrywał się w telefon, błagając o szybką odpowiedź.

_Czy nie przesadziłem? Na pewno przesadziłem. I po co ta puszczająca oczko emotka na sam koniec? Boże, chyba mnie znienawidzi. Na pewno mnie znienawidzi!_

BEEP-BEEP!

Stiles błyskawicznie sięgnął po telefon sygnalizujący nadejście upragnionego smsa. 

„Przestała. Jestem Twoim dłużnikiem -- gdyby nie Ty, wysłuchiwałbym tego przez całe Święta.”

Stiles odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się lekko do telefonu. Mógł wyobrazić sobie, jak Nola przez całe dwa dni świąt od rana do nocy trajkocze o swojej nieudanej fryzurze. 

Jego myśli szybko i płynnie przeskoczyły do świąt Dereka i Noli; wyobrażał sobie, jak pieką razem pierniki i później wspólnie je dekorują, jak ubierają choinkę, jak Derek w nocy podkłada pod drzewko prezenty, które rano Nola z piskiem radości odpakowuje… Jak on także tam jest, spędza je razem z Derekiem i Nolą, jak mała, szczęśliwa rodzina… 

Ułamek sekundy później, kiedy dotarł do niego sens jego myśli, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę ze swoich marzeń, jęknął głucho i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

*

Wigilię spędził w pracy, na spółkę z Carrie sprawdzając dostarczone mu przez zespół atesty, pozwolenia, licencje i wszelkie dokumenty produkcyjne, jakie udało im się zgromadzić. Jednak wszystkie cztery fabryki, z których odbierana była transportowana przez zamordowanych broń, proces produkcyjny i zezwolenia były czyste jak łza, bez śladu jakichkolwiek nielegalnych praktyk. Nawet niezapowiedziana inspekcja i przeszukanie wszystkiego od góry do dołu niczego nie przyniosły. Ślepy trop, jakich wiele już było w tej sprawie. 

Pierwszego dnia świąt wstał o swojej zwykłej porze, zabrał Keno na jogging, po czym wrócił, wziął szybki prysznic i zabarykadował się w kuchni, aby przyrządzić pierogi i upiec piernik. Jego nieodłączny towarzysz Keno siedział u jego stóp, licząc na to, że skapnie mu choćby kawałek pysznego jedzenia. 

Wyrobił się akurat na czas, aby odświętnie się ubrać, odebrać Lydię z lotniska, a Carrie z akademika i pojechać do Pasadeny, gdzie Scott i Allison mieszkali od kilku lat w tym samym małym, przytulnym apartamencie. 

\- Tylko błagam, ani słowa o Dereku. – Poprosił Lydię, kiedy zaparkowali pod wejściem do akademika, w którym mieszkała Carrie. Dziewczyna miała za chwilę zejść, więc na uzyskanie od Lydii obietnicy milczenia miał mało czasu. – I Noli. Zwłaszcza o Noli. Błagam, obiecaj mi to. Jeszcze sam tego dobrze nie przemyślałem, nie chcę o tym ze wszystkimi dyskutować. A raczej słuchać tych wszystkich dobrych rad. 

Lydia skończyła poprawiać makijaż, chowając czerwoną szminkę do kosmetyczki. Zerknęła w lusterko i wsunęła za ucho niesforny kosmyk włosów. – Jak chcesz, Stiles. Wiesz, że dla ciebie wszystko. – Wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała na niego z przekrzywioną na bok głową. – Ale dobrze wiesz, że prędzej czy później będziesz musiał się przyznać.

\- Wiem, wiem. – Westchnął Stiles, przesuwając dłonią po zmierzwionych włosach. – Po prostu… Boję się, że to mnie przerośnie. Nawet nie wiem, czy w ogóle chcę mieć dzieci. 

Lydia położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, ściskając je lekko. – Tu nie chodzi ani o ciebie, ani o Dereka. Tak naprawdę najważniejsza jest tu ta mała. Pomyśl, jak bardzo ją zranisz, kiedy pewnego dnia stwierdzisz, że nie nadajesz się na tatę. 

Stiles podniósł głowę i spojrzał w jej szeroko otwarte ze zmartwienia oczy. – Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, dzięki. – Mruknął ponuro i westchnął, pocierając w zamyśleniu skroń. 

Lydia pochyliła się i pocałowała go w policzek, od razu zmazując czerwony ślad, jaki zostawiła na jasnej skórze jej szminka. – Wiesz, że ostatnią rzeczą na jaką mam ochotę, to widzieć jak cierpisz. 

Stiles machnął ręką. – Wiem. – Spojrzał ponad jej głową i zobaczył wychodzącą przez drzwi, raźnym krokiem zmierzającą ku nim Carrie. – Po prostu nie mogę wyrzucić Dereka z głowy.

*

Scott kroił migdałowy piernik, zerkając na pogrążoną w rozmowie Allison. W jego oczach tyle samo miłości i czułości, ile było w nich każdego dnia od momentu ich pierwszego spotkania, za każdym razem kiedy na nią patrzył. Stiles uważał ich za wzór związku, model do którego każdy powinien dążyć, aby odnaleźć w życiu takie szczęście i spokój, jakim na co dzień cieszyli się oni. 

Allison Argent promieniała. Chociaż zarzekała się gorąco i zdążyła już osiem razy zapewnić wszystkich, że absolutnie nie jest w ciąży, Stiles nie byłby tego taki pewien. Jednak z drugiej strony Scott o niczym nawet mu nie wspomniał, a przecież mówili sobie wszystko odkąd dwadzieścia lat temu poznali się w piaskownicy – od zmoczenia w nocy łóżka w wieku lat siedmiu, przez drobiazgi jak dziwny sen z poprzedniej nocy i przypalenie jajecznicy na śniadanie, po dokładny opis swojego pierwszego pocałunku. Mówili sobie wszystko, więc Stiles czuł się tym gorzej z decyzją o przemilczeniu kwestii Dereka. 

Tymczasem Lydia opowiadała Allison o swoich najnowszych podbojach – w tym biznesmenie z Manhattanu i agencie FBI z Miami – jednak Stiles znał już te opowieści z jego i Lydii poprzedniej rozmowy na Skypie, więc nie zwracał na to specjalnej uwagi. 

Pod oknem, najedzeni i senni, leżeli Keno oraz Penelope, kotka Allison. Wychowywali się niemal razem, więc nie przeszkadzało im to, że wedle stereotypów powinni ze sobą walczyć. Zwinięta w kłębek kotka leżała na grzbiecie Keno, wtulona w jego gęste futro. Pies natomiast pochrapywał cicho, czym wzbudzał ogólną wesołość zebranych.

W cichym kącie pokoju gościnnego stała Carrie, rozmawiając przez telefon z siostrą i szwagrem, składając życzenia im i dwójce małych siostrzeńców. Stiles podszedł do niej i w milczeniu podał kawę, na co dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko w podzięce. Z kolei na fotelu w kącie siedział Isaac w swoim odświętnym, bożonarodzeniowym szaliku, rozmawiając ze Scottem o czymś, czego Stiles nie mógł dosłyszeć. 

Isaac Lahey kochał prawdziwie w swoim życiu tylko trzy rzeczy: dramatopisarstwo i teatr, które wykładał, swoją słynną kolekcję szalików oraz Allison. Stiles wiedział, jaki ból musiał czuć Isaac za każdym razem kiedy był w jej pobliżu – a widywali się niemal codziennie, bo wykładali na tym samym uniwersytecie – lecz nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówiąc. Chociaż było to tajemnicą poliszynela i jedynymi pozostającymi w niewiedzy byli Scott i Allison, Isaac za bardzo szanował ich związek, aby choćby próbować szukać u Allison szczęścia.

Do kompletu brakowało jedynie mieszkającego na stałe w Londynie Jacksona, który odwiedzał ich znacznie rzadziej od kiedy rozstali się z Lydią, a także Danny’ego, który bawił w tym roku na Hawajach. Nieobecna była również Malia, która zerwała kontakty ze wszystkimi w momencie, kiedy niecały rok temu Stiles powiedział jej, że nic z ich związku nie będzie.

Mniejsze niż zwykle towarzystwo sprawiło, że myśli Stilesa niemal automatycznie popędziły ku Derekowi. Zapewne spędzał teraz czas z Nolą, oglądając świąteczne filmy w telewizji lub bawiąc się zabawkami, które pewnie dostała na święta. Byli we dwoje, w komplecie. Samowystarczalni, nie potrzebowali do szczęścia nikogo innego. Nie potrzebowali też Stilesa. 

Zanim jednak Stiles pozwolił, aby depresyjny nastrój przejął nad nim kontrolę, jego telefon schowany w tylnej kieszeni zabrzęczał, oznajmiając nadejście wiadomości. 

„Wesołych Świąt! :-) Nie przejedz się tylko za bardzo, bo po świętach zapraszamy na szarlotkę ;-)” Podpisano: Derek i Nola. 

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko do ekranu telefonu i napisał szybko odpowiedź. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Scotta, patrzącego na niego pytającym wzrokiem. 

\- Danny przesyła pozdrowienia. – Skłamał gładko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. 

Kiedy Scott pokiwał głową i z powrotem zajął się rozdawaniem talerzy z kawałkami ciasta, Stiles wyszedł z pokoju i schował się w łazience. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak źle, bo i nigdy wcześniej nie musiał kłamać swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, swojemu przyrodniemu bratu. 

Spojrzał z powrotem na ekran telefonu, na świąteczne życzenia, których zupełnie się nie spodziewał, a które stały się najjaśniejszym punktem całego dzisiejszego dnia. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech.

Miał nadzieję, że już wkrótce będzie mógł powiedzieć im wszystkim prawdę.


	5. Chapter 5

_“It’s here in my thoughts that you are perfect. It’s here in my thoughts that you are mine.”_  
S.M. Pastore

**Rozdział 5**

Stiles i Derek wymieniali smsy przez całe święta.

"nie ma świąt bez Love Actually.", twierdził Stiles. "i Star Wars, ale to już moja własna tradycja, do której nadal nie przekonałem Scotta"

"Nie wydajesz się być miłośnikiem komedii romantycznych.", powątpiewał Derek. 

"nie słyszałeś że gliniarze mają najbardziej miękkie serca? dużo płaczemy udając że mamy alergię. nie wierz jeśli ktoś mówi że ma alergię, alergie to mit i najlepsza wymówka" 

"Nie jesteś gliniarzem. Jesteś agentem specjalnym największej agencji rządowej, a z tego co wiem, to oczko wyżej ;-) "

Znów ten uśmieszek. Derek zdecydowanie z nim flirtował. 

_To się skończy przed ołtarzem._

"a z tego co ja wiem to nosek przy puszczającej oczko emotikonce wygląda wyjątkowo podejrzanie. nie pisz tak bo ludzie wezmą cię za psychola"

"Ok ;-) "

Stiles przewrócił oczami i odłożył telefon. 

Nie wytrzyma z tym facetem. 

*

Drugiego dnia świąt z popołudniowej drzemki (i on i Keno byli zbyt przejedzeni i senni, aby w ogóle pomyśleć o joggingu) obudził go sms z załączonym zdjęciem bałwana, zbudowanego z piasku i wody na środku piaskownicy opustoszałego placu zabaw. 

"Nawet ma tradycyjny marchewkowy nos :-)"

Stiles uśmiechnął się pod nosem i kliknął "Odpowiedz".

"o ile nie został nazwany moim imieniem, jestem gotów pochwalić was za kawał dobrej roboty"

Wiadomość zwrotna nadeszła niemal od razu.

"Raczej mnie, bo Nola jedynie wydawała rozkazy."

A potem jeszcze następna. "A bałwan nazywa się Pan Bałwan."

Stiles parsknął śmiechem, co obudziło Keno, który poderwał się ze swojego fotela i spojrzał podejrzliwie na swojego pana. 

\- Twoja nowa przyjaciółka nie jest zbyt kreatywna. - Powiedział do psa, który przekrzywił śmiesznie głowę na bok, słuchając go w skupieniu. - Ale i tak muszę przyznać, że nie spotkałem bardziej uroczego dziecka. – Pogłaskał Keno po łbie, w zamyśleniu przeczesując palcami gęstą sierść. – Zaczynam Nolę naprawdę lubić. 

Pies popatrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym położył się i odwracając łeb w drugą stronę, wrócił do drzemania. Stiles wzruszył ramionami i z uśmiechem spojrzał z powrotem na telefon. 

"dobre imię, solidne i tradycyjne ;)" A po chwili dodał: "najwyraźniej Nola ma cię pod pantoflem. albo ma predyspozycje aby zostać dyrektorem zarządzającym"

"Dla mojego własnego dobra mam nadzieję na opcję numer dwa."

Stiles znów zaśmiał się głośno, na co Keno ponownie podniósł łeb i zawył cicho, jak gdyby narzekając na to, że SMS-owy flirt Stilesa przeszkadza mu w drzemce. Stiles podniósł ręce do góry w obronnym geście i wygrzebał się spod kołdry. Zimne płytki przyjemnie chłodziły jego bose stopy, kiedy szedł cicho w stronę kuchni. Wyjął z lodówki butelkę wody i pomyślał, że Derekowi dużo lepiej wychodzi pisanie smsów niż rozmowa w cztery oczy. 

*

\- Fantastyczna. Nola, pieczesz najlepszą szarlotkę na świecie. 

Umówili się dopiero na sobotę, trzy dni po Bożym Narodzeniu. Oczywiście żaden ze świątecznych dni nie był w ogóle brany pod uwagę, a Stiles wiedział, że w czwartek i piątek najpewniej będzie musiał zostać dłużej w pracy, aby dopiąć wszystkie mniejsze sprawy, których podsumowania i raporty otrzymał od podwładnych, a potem przekazać swoje własne protokoły Rodriguezowi. A wszystko to jeszcze przed Nowym Rokiem, aby wszelkie podsumowania, dane i wykresy przedstawić na zebraniu zespołu w poniedziałek, ostatniego dnia roku. 

Derek wysłał mu smsem adres, pod którym Stiles pojawił się równo o drugiej trzydzieści – wystarczająco wcześnie, aby mogli zjeść razem szarlotkę i nie naruszyć przy tym godziny popołudniowej drzemki Noli. 

\- Może opowiesz Stilesowi jak ją robiłaś? – Derek uniósł do góry jedną brew i zaczął podpuszczać Nolę, która obwieściła się jedyną słuszną twórczynią zrobionej przez Dereka szarlotki, co w jej przekonaniu było drogą do zaimponowania Stilesowi. 

Nola spojrzała na ojca podejrzliwie, ale po chwili odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła do Stilesa.

\- Duzo by opowiadać. Moze dokładki?

Stiles uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową. – Może za chwilę. Gdybym zjadł coś jeszcze, na pewno bym pękł. 

Nola pokiwała w zrozumieniu głową, po czym z gracją zsunęła się z krzesła i wybiegła z kuchni. Stiles podniósł głowę i zobaczył utkwiony w nim intensywny wzrok zielonych oczu. Bezwiednie uśmiechnął się do Dereka, na co ten również wygiął usta w nieco zmieszanym, nieśmiałym uśmiechu. Zanim jednak którykolwiek z nich się odezwał, do kuchni wróciła Nola, podskakując jak mały króliczek i wręczając im obu czyste kartki papieru. Wdrapała się na swoje krzesło, a na środek stołu postawiła pojemnik z kredkami i kolorowymi mazakami. 

\- Cicho-sa, panowie. Teraz rysujemy księznicki!

*

W poniedziałek, ostatniego dnia grudnia, sala konferencyjna wypchana była po brzegi, bo cały departament zebrał się na podsumowanie całego roku. Rodriguez po kolei przedstawiał mniej lub bardziej szczegółowe raporty z zakończonych już spraw, wyniki śledztw i dochodzeń, chwalił za osiągnięcia i wyszczególnił, co należy poprawić, aby wyniki były jeszcze bardziej zadowalające. 

\- A teraz poproszę o zabranie głosu Stilesa – Powiedział, prosząc go o podejście na środek sali. – Bo nadal mamy kilka otwartych spraw, które też musimy podsumować. 

Stiles kiwnął głową i rozłożył przed sobą na stole papiery. Uśmiechnął się do zebranych i przeczesał palcami zmierzwione włosy. Zerknął na zebranych; brakowało Danny’ego, który nadal bawił na Hawajach, ale byli bliźniacy z Miami, a także Erica i Boyd z ATF, i choć Stiles nie widział nigdzie Greenberga, zakładał, że ten po prostu wmieszał się w tłum. 

\- Zakładam, że im szybciej skończę, tym szybciej wyjdziemy z pracy świętować nadejście Nowego Roku? – Zwrócił się do szefa, na końcu zdania formułując coś na kształt pytania. Rodriguez zaśmiał się i machnął ręką, kiwając głową twierdząco. Stiles wyszczerzył do niego zęby i podniósł do góry dwa kciuki. – Świetnie, szefie. Jesteś super. No to bierzmy się do roboty, w domu czeka na mnie dzika impreza z psem, którego muszę wyprowadzić. – Sala parsknęła śmiechem, szybko jednak poważniejąc, kiedy Stiles zaczął podsumowywać niedawno otwarte śledztwo. 

– Jak pamiętacie pracowaliśmy nad podwójnym morderstwem, zresztą dość makabrycznym. Udało nam się je połączyć z podobnym morderstwem w Miami, gdzie zamordowani okazali się pracować w jednej branży z naszymi ofiarami, często odbierając z różnych fabryk broń wyprodukowaną przez te same fabryki. – Mówił szybko Stiles, przeskakując na kolejne slajdy prezentacji. – Nasze podejrzenia na temat przewozu nielegalnej broni sprawdziły się wczoraj rano, ich księgowe i zaangażowani pracownicy są właśnie w areszcie i na skraju załamania… O, to was zaciekawi… Otóż wpadli przez paczkę marihuany u jednego z kierowców kiedy ciężarówki przekraczały granicę z Meksykiem. – Na sali rozległ się zgodny śmiech wszystkich obecnych agentów, których ciągle bawiła niefrasobliwość przestępców. – Więc właściwie mieliśmy więcej szczęścia niż sukcesu zawdzięczanego naszej bezbłędnej dedukcji. Teraz naszym głównym problemem jest źródło, z jakiego odbierali lewą broń oraz kto był zleceniodawcą całej zabawy. No i odbiorcą, ale właściwie to kwestia potwierdzenia przez naszych agentów tego, czego domyśla się każdy z nas, a mianowicie, że broń była wysyłana do meksykańskich gangów. Vince, Judd i Harry lecą tam w przyszłym tygodniu, żeby dokładniej to zbadać i ewentualnie potwierdzić. 

Podrapał się po głowie, przeskakując kilka slajdów do przodu. 

– Co do zleceniodawcy… Chciałem powiedzieć, że nic nie mamy, ale podobno lepiej brzmi „sprawdzamy tropy”, więc tak właśnie powiem. Sprawdzamy tropy. – Zerknął na uśmiechniętego, kręcącego głową Rodrigueza. Stiles podniósł ręce do góry w milczącym pytaniu „No co?”, po czym wrócił do prezentacji. – Za to naprawdę sprawdzamy wszystkie fabryki, z których nasze ofiary odbierały zamówioną broń, chociaż trochę to zajmie, bo punktów odbioru mieli ponad dwie setki. Skupiliśmy się na razie na tych, które były wspólne dla obu firm, tej naszej i tej z Miami, a ich jest tylko kilka: dwie w Kalifornii, jedna w Miami oraz po trzy w Teksasie i Nowym Meksyku. – Pominął na razie fakt, że wizytacje i kontrole niczego nie wykryły; zamierzali poszukać głębiej, osobiście zweryfikować ich legalność. Przebiegł wzrokiem po swoich notatkach, upewniając się, że powiedział im wszystko. – A na koniec chciałem podziękować mojej stażystce Carrie, bez której nie znaleźlibyśmy niektórych istotnych dowodów, chociaż nie do końca jestem fanem jej metod dochodzeniowych, to nie mogę się kłócić z jej świetnymi wynikami. – Skinął jej głową, po czym zaczął bić brawo, do którego dołączyli się wszyscy zebrani na sali. Carrie rozpromieniła się i pomachała do zgromadzonych, żartobliwie kłaniając się Stilesowi w pas. 

– Teraz o przemycie narkotyków z Nowego Meksyku na Barbados opowie wam Suzanne – Zapowiedział swoją sąsiadkę z gabinetu obok, która dziarskim krokiem wyszła na środek z naręczem papierów w ramionach. – I miejmy nadzieję, że rozda nam jakieś próbki do degustacji. 

*

Stiles wypił już czwartą tego dnia kawę i miał wrażenie, że jego serce zaraz wyfrunie przez okno.

Dochodziła dwudziesta, a on siedział w dawno już opustoszałym, ciemnym biurze, rozświetlonym jedynie jaskrawym światłem jarzeniowej lampy, wiszącej tuż nad jego głową. Przeglądał po raz setny raporty z kontroli fabryk, pozwolenia i atesty; niczego nie wykazały, cała produkcja wydawała się być jak najbardziej legalna, ale Stiles czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Jego intuicja twierdziła, że w tej sprawie jest coś, o czym nie wiedzą. Coś, czego jeszcze nie zauważyli. 

Czuł, że był na właściwym tropie.

Powinien dawno już wyjść, wrócić do domu i iść na imprezę, ale zupełnie nie mógł się do tego zmusić. Poza tym, w tym roku jego wszyscy towarzysze imprez zapadli się pod ziemię. Carrie robiła imprezę sylwestrową w akademiku, a Stiles mimo zaproszenia nie mógł znieść tych wszystkich przygłupich studentów mających o sobie zbyt wysokie mniemanie. Lydia wróciła do Nowego Jorku i co prawda zapraszała go do siebie, lecz Stiles musiał tym razem odmówić; miał za dużo pracy, aby brać teraz wolne. Isaac wyjeżdżał jak zwykle do Europy, aby spędzić Nowy Rok w różnych teatrach – na premierach najnowszych sztuk, albo przypominając sobie klasykę gatunku w nowych odsłonach. Allison i Scott jak zwykle spędzali tę noc razem, a Danny podrywał kolejnych facetów na jakiejś szalonej imprezie w Honolulu, więc Stiles zamierzał spędzić tego Sylwestra razem z Keno, oglądając jakieś filmy, a potem grzecznie pójść spać, aby rano wstać świeżym, wypoczętym i bez najmniejszego nawet kaca.

Stiles uśmiechnął się do siebie; jego plan na wieczór brzmiał fantastycznie.

_Robię się stary,_ pomyślał. _Ekscytuje mnie wieczór przed telewizorem z popcornem, winem i grzejącym stopy psem. W przyszłym roku Sylwestra spędzę w domu spokojnej starości._

Otworzył teczkę z wydrukami danych z komputerów wszystkich pięciu zamordowanych, porównując je ze sobą. Miał wrażenie, że wszystkie maile, faktury, dokumenty znał już na pamięć i mógłby opowiadać o nich nawet w środku nocy, wyrwany z głębokiego snu. Westchnął i przewrócił oczami; mimo że zazwyczaj daleki był od narzekania na swoją pracę, w takie wieczory jak ten żałował, że śledztwa prowadzone przez FBI w 90 procentach składały się z papierkowej roboty i nie były nawet w połowie tak pasjonujące, jak przedstawiane były w tych wszystkich telewizyjnych serialach. „Zrób zbliżenie na tę kompletnie zamazaną twarz, żebyśmy mogli porównać odciski palców przy śladach opon, zeskanować obraz siatkówki oka i w naszych super wypasionych laboratoriach w mniej niż pięć sekund znaleźć sprawcę!”

Pff, też coś.

Ziewnął szeroko, ale oparł się pokusie zaparzenia kolejnej kawy. Aby nieco się orzeźwić i skupić na leżących przed nim dokumentach, poklepał się po policzku i wyprostował plecy. Nagle kątem oka zauważył zamaszysty podpis pod jednym z dokumentów, na który wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. Wyjął papier na wierzch i przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Było to zezwolenie na dobudowanie dodatkowego magazynu poniżej powierzchni ziemi w fabryce broni usytuowanej na przedmieściach Miasta Aniołów. Zezwolenie sprzed siedmiu lat podpisała Brianna Kendra Michelle, dyrektor Departamentu ds. pozwoleń i licencji Rady Miasta Los Angeles. 

Stiles zmarszczył brwi i jeszcze raz spojrzał na podpis oraz pieczątkę obok niego. Pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu. 

Przecież nie było takiego departamentu. 

Otworzył szybko laptopa i wpisał adres rady miejskiej. Strona internetowa załadowała się błyskawicznie, a Stilesowi wystarczyło kilka kliknięć, aby upewnić się, że nie miał halucynacji. 

Taki departament nigdy nie istniał.

Pozwolenia na budowę wydawał Departament Bezpieczeństwa Budowy, a jego dyrektorem był sąsiad Stilesa, Stanley Walter, który wiecznie rozganiał piszczące, głośno bawiące się na podwórku dzieciaki z osiedla, a własnym wnukom pozwalał na wylewanie soczków w kartonikach z balkonu na trzecim piętrze na głowy niczego niespodziewających się przechodniów. 

Wpisał nazwisko Brianny do bazy mieszkańców stanu Kalifornia i usiadł wygodniej w oczekiwaniu na wynik. Wyszukiwanie zakończyło się tak szybko jak nigdy wcześniej (pomyślał, że może częściej powinien pracować, kiedy wszyscy inni pracownicy są w domach, a on bazę ma tylko dla siebie), a na środku ekranu wyświetliło się prostokątne okienko powiadomienia.

_Znalezione wyniki: 0._

Podrapał się w zadumie po gładko ogolonym policzku. Ta kobieta zwyczajnie nie istniała. 

Kto więc podpisał się na zezwoleniu?

Jeszcze jedna myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. Przerzucił kilkanaście kartek papieru na stosie po jego prawej, aż znalazł to, czego szukał: plan budowy fabryki, uaktualniony przed trzema tygodniami. Legenda wyraźnie potwierdzała to, co widział też na rysunkach, a mianowicie usytuowanie wszystkich czterech magazynów na parterze ogromnego kompleksu przemysłowego, tuż obok końcowego etapu linii produkcyjnej. Pod powierzchnią ziemi nie było niczego. 

Mógł to być fałszywy alarm, niedopatrzenie albo po prostu niezbyt legalne ułatwienie sobie życia przez zarząd fabryki, aby nie musieć czekać na wydanie pozwolenia. Jednak magazyn pod ziemią? Zrozumiałe byłoby, gdyby dobudowany został dodatkowy magazyn na powierzchni ziemi lub wydzielone w tym celu pomieszczenie w fabryce. Stiles jednak wiedział, że to było to, czego szukali. Punkt zaczepienia.

\- Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj, do cholery. – Mruknął do siebie, wyjmując kartkę i pisząc notatkę do Rodrigueza. Czemu nie odkrył tego kilka godzin wcześniej? Nie musiałby czekać aż do drugiego stycznia na wydanie przez swojego szefa nakazu przeszukania i kontroli fabryki przez agentów FBI. Mimo tego, że był jego zastępcą, krótki staż pracy nie dawał mu jeszcze wszystkich uprawnień, nad czym ubolewał głośno na lunchu u Rodrigueza przynajmniej raz na tydzień. 

Dziś nic więcej nie mógł już zrobić.

Zostawił notatkę przyklejoną do drzwi gabinetu Rodrigueza, po czym zgarnął akta do teczki i sięgnął po wiszącą na oparciu obrotowego krzesła marynarkę. Dzisiaj nic już tu po nim; mógł wracać do domu i nagrywać ponaglające wiadomości na automatyczną sekretarkę telefonu swojego szefa. 

Pod blokiem zaparkował niecałe dwadzieścia minut później, wyskakując z samochodu i raźnym krokiem maszerując do domu. W drzwiach powitał go stęskniony, pełen niespożytkowanej jeszcze energii Keno, domagający się natychmiastowego podrapania po brzuchu i za lewym uchem, a potem długiego spaceru. Stiles przytulił go mocno i pocałował puszysty łeb, po czym przebrał się w dres i swoją uniwersytecką bluzę oraz odebrał smycz od trzymającego ją już w zębach i czekającego pod drzwiami zwierzaka. Wyszli na zewnątrz, zaczynając od krótkiej rozgrzewki. 

Pobiegli potem uliczkami osiedla, pokonując kolejne kilometry swojej zwykłej trasy; Stiles biegł nieco szybciej niż zwykle, chcąc wrócić do domu na długo zanim na ulicach pojawią się pierwsi fani fajerwerków, aby nie narażać na stres panicznie bojącego się ich Keno. 

Oddychał głęboko, miarowo, czując jak napięcie opuszcza jego mięśnie i spokój ogarnia całe jego ciało. Biegł szybkim i stałym tempem, trzymając kurczowo smycz, kontrolując trucht Keno u jego boku. Rozglądał się wokół w miarę jak mijali ich kolejni przechodnie; wszyscy w odświętnych, niemal balowych strojach, spieszący na imprezy, prywatki i gale, największe i najhuczniejsze w roku. Stiles nie był nigdy fanem sylwestrowych imprez – chodził na nie z przyjaciółmi, jeśli wszyscy coś razem organizowali, jednak nie upierał się przy tym i nie martwił, kiedy każdy miał na ten dzień inne plany. Sylwester tradycyjnie miał być końcem starego i początkiem nowego, lepszego roku, Stilesowi jednak kojarzył się z zupełnie czymś innym; miał osiem lat kiedy dokładnie ostatniego dnia roku zmarła jego matka, na jego oczach, w jego dziecięcych ramionach. Pamiętał radość wszystkich z nadejścia nowego roku i pamiętał też pustkę w swoim małym, złamanym sercu. Mimo że ból po utracie najbliższej, najukochańszej osoby dawno minął, łzy wyschły, a smutek zastąpiło rozrzewnienie na piękne wspomnienia z dziecięcych lat, to nigdy nie mógł przemóc się, aby spróbować choć odrobinę ten dzień polubić. 

Koniec dobrego, beztroskiego dzieciństwa i początek strasznej, bezdusznej samotności. 

Zamyślony, nie zorientował się gdzie jest, dopóki nie minął własnego samochodu, zaparkowanego na swoim zwykłym miejscu. Otrząsnął się ze wspomnień, po czym zagonił Keno do środka, wchodząc do góry, pokonując po kilka stopni naraz. 

Niemal gotowa warzywna zapiekanka stała od wczoraj w lodówce, czekając na dodanie przypraw i startego parmezanu. Stiles wstawił ją do piekarnika, po czym pobiegł do łazienki, aby wziąć szybki prysznic i schłodzić spocone, rozgrzane treningiem ciało. 

Wyszedł z łazienki w momencie, gdy usłyszał krótki dźwięk dobiegający z piekarnika, obwieszczający, że zapiekanka jest gotowa do zjedzenia. Wyłożył ją na talerz, nalał szklankę soku i usiadł przed telewizorem, dołączając do zajmującego ponad połowę sofy, głęboko śpiącego Keno. 

Maraton filmowy czas rozpocząć.

Ledwie skończył pierwszy film –znakomitą i porywającą Grawitację – i włożył do odtwarzacza _Django_ , kiedy z zewnątrz dobiegły go odgłosy wystrzałów. Wstał i podszedł do okna, odchylając zasłonę, aby spojrzeć na zewnątrz; na atramentowoczarnym niebie rozbłysły pierwsze pomarańczowe i błękitne fajerwerki, obwieszczające nadejście Nowego Roku. Za plecami usłyszał stukające o parkiet pazury Keno, udającego się do swojej kryjówki na dnie szafy, aby w spokoju i ciszy przeczekać ten powietrzny atak. 

Stiles oparł się o framugę okna, obserwując jeszcze przez chwilę rozbłyskujące co chwilę w ciemności sztuczne ognie, po czym wyjął z kieszeni telefon, aby wysłać zwyczajowe, grzecznościowe, życzenia noworoczne. Wysłał standardowy tekst do całej swojej paczki, a potem zastanowił się nad napisaniem wiadomości również do Dereka. 

Właściwie czemu nie?

„szczęśliwego nowego roku!”

Odpowiedź nadeszła niemal od razu, zanim jeszcze Stiles zdążył schować telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. 

„Szczęśliwego! Ode mnie i śpiącej już Noli.”

Stiles uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ciężko było wymagać od pięciolatki, aby wytrzymała bez snu aż do północy, tym bardziej, że według Dereka dziewczynka całą swoją ogromną energię zużywa przed dobranocką, podczas której zazwyczaj śpi już głębokim snem. 

„już śpiącej? mogę więc założyć że impreza była szalona?”

Ostatnie fajerwerki zgasły na czarnym niebie i nastała znowu niczym niezmącona cisza. Stiles zasłonił z powrotem okno i wrócił na kanapę, rozkładając się wygodnie w pozycji pół-leżącej, korzystając z nieobecności Keno. Zapomniał kompletnie o swoich filmowych planach; w myślach miał już tylko Dereka. 

Pokręcił głową; to zauroczenie nie przejdzie mu szybko.

BEEP!

„Tak, najdziksza impreza mojego życia... A Ty lepiej wracaj do swojej szalonej imprezy.”

Odpisał w jednej chwili. „ani ja ani Keno nie nazwalibyśmy oglądania filmu przy warzywnej zapiekance i pomarańczowym soku dziką imprezą, ale jak wolisz”

W odpowiedzi Derek napisał nie jedną, ale trzy wiadomości pod rząd, w odstępie zaledwie kilku sekund: 

„Ja dokładnie tak nazywam swoje oglądanie filmu przy winie, więc proszę dostosuj się ;-)”

„Nie sądzisz, że nieco bez sensu jest to, że obaj oglądamy filmy oddzielnie?”

„Nie chcesz może przyjechać do mnie? Mam wino i zapewne lepszy film niż Ty ;-)”

Stiles wytrzeszczył oczy, kiedy przeczytał ostatnią wiadomość. _Czy on mnie zaprasza do siebie na noc?_

Zanim jednak zdążył zbytnio się podekscytować, jego telefon piknął kilka razy, obwieszczając nadejście kolejnych wiadomości.

„O rany…” 

„To nie tak miało brzmieć!”

„Miałem na myśli…” 

„CZYSTO platonicznie.”

„Filmy lepiej ogląda się z kimś, tak uważam.”

„Wino + film to NIE JEST tajny kod na seks ;-)”

Stiles parsknął śmiechem, widząc wyraźne zmieszanie i zagubienie Dereka, doskonale widoczne i wyczuwalne nawet w tak krótkich wiadomościach. Dusząc w sobie tę odrobinę żalu, że jednak nie było to zaproszenie do spędzenia razem nocy, pokręcił głową i z uśmiechem na ustach napisał odpowiedź.

„nawet tak nie pomyślałem:)” 

_Gówno prawda_ , pomyślał. _Skąd, nawet przez moment nie przyszło mi to do głowy_ , drwił z samego siebie, pisząc kolejne słowa smsa. 

„choć ten uśmieszek na końcu jest dość dwuznaczny, powinieneś na niego uważać ;)”. 

Zawahał się, czy powinien do niego pojechać. Z całą tą sytuacją z Derekiem i Nolą pakował się w niezłe bagno i coś, czego tak szybko odkręcić się nie da. Miał tego pełną świadomość i znał możliwe konsekwencje, ale z drugiej strony… Derek miał w sobie to ulotne, nieuchwytne coś, przez co Stiles kompletnie nie potrafił choć na moment wyrzucić go z głowy. 

Możliwe, że będzie tego żałował – ale oprócz swojego serca, nie miał właściwie nic do stracenia. 

„będę za pół godziny”

Odpowiedź Dereka nadeszła od razu.

„:-)”

*

Dotarł do mieszkania Dereka chwilę przed pierwszą. W domu spędził kilka minut, aby zapakować część warzywnej zapiekanki, a potem zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę w całodobowym sklepie, aby kupić popcorn do odgrzania w mikrofalówce. Ochrona na granicy strzeżonego osiedla wpuściła go bez większych zastrzeżeń (najwyraźniej służbowa legitymacja potrafi zdziałać cuda) i zaparkował swojego jeepa obok czarnego, lśniącego Camaro. Spojrzał z uznaniem na piękne auto, a kiedy je mijał, kątem oka zauważył na tylnym siedzeniu dziecięcy fotelik w kilku odcieniach różu. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kierując się w stronę klatki schodowej; jeśli chodziło o samochody, Derek miał fantastyczny gust. 

Derek otworzył przed nim drzwi niemal natychmiast, kiedy tylko Stiles delikatnie w nie zapukał. Jego usta wygięte były w delikatnym uśmiechu, a oczy, mimo wyraźnego zmęczenia, błyszczały. Serce Stilesa zabiło mocniej, tłukąc się o żebra, wystukując szybki rytm _Bo-że, Bo-że, Bo-że._

Był tak piękny, że patrząc na niego czuł niemal fizyczny ból. 

Derek cofnął się o krok, aby Stiles mógł wejść do środka. Odebrał z jego rąk opakowanie popcornu i plastikowe pudełko z zapiekanką i uśmiechnął się do niego w podzięce. – Dzięki. Także za to, że nie użyłeś dzwonka.

\- Pisałeś, że Nola śpi. – Stiles wzruszył ramionami i zdjął kurtkę, oddając ją w wyciągnięte ręce Dereka, który odwiesił ją do szafy. – Nie chciałem jej budzić. Nie to, że nie chciałem, żeby nam przeszkadzała, bo jest świetna. – Dodał szybko, nie wiedząc właściwie czemu. – Uwielbiam spędzać z nią czas. No i to nie tak, że chciałem zostać z tobą sam na sam, bo miałem jakieś wyobrażenia co do tego wieczoru. Nocy. Po prostu… Nie chciałem jej… budzić. – Wziął głęboki oddech i zacisnął powieki. Boże, dlaczego… 

_Gratulacje, Stiles. Spieprzyłeś sprawę, ale za to w pięknym stylu._

Chciał walnąć się w czoło za ten nieprzerwany, żałosny potok słów. Zero filtra w ustach, plus zadurzenie, plus ominięcie swojej zwykłej, codziennej dawki Adderallu równało się totalnej żenadzie i chęci natychmiastowego zapadnięcia się pod ziemię. 

Niech to szlag. 

Czuł, jak na jego blade policzki wypływa rumieniec i miał niemal stuprocentową pewność, że w ułamku sekundy był koloru swojej ulubionej ciemnoczerwonej bluzy. Wyszedł na zadurzonego desperata, który nie potrafi nad sobą panować. _Chyba czas, abyś już poszedł, Stiles._ Czekał na te, lub nawet bardziej dosadne słowa z zaciśniętymi powiekami i opuszczoną głową. Jeśli miał za chwilę stąd wyjść i nigdy już go nie zobaczyć, wolał nie patrzeć na niego, kiedy będzie wyrzucał go z mieszkania. 

\- Wino czy najpierw kawa?

Stiles błyskawicznie podniósł głowę i otworzył oczy; Derek przechylił głowę na bok i walczył z wypływającym na jego usta uśmiechem. Może tak kompletnie tego jednak nie spieprzył?

Przynajmniej nie wywalił go za drzwi.

Podrapał się z zawstydzeniem po karku, a na jego ustach pojawił się grymas, który w pierwotnym założeniu miał być uśmiechem. 

\- Niech będzie kawa. 

Derek skinął głową i pozwolił sobie wreszcie na uśmiech. Gestem dłoni zaprosił go do salonu, a sam zniknął w kuchni. 

\- Rozgość się. Wracam za sekundę. 

Stiles usiadł na kanapie, wzdychając ciężko i kręcąc głową. Wygłupił się jak zakochany nastolatek, zbyt zadurzony i rozkojarzony, aby kontrolować swoje zachowanie i słowa. Ten nieszczęsny słowotok będzie śnił mu się po nocach. 

_Boże, Boże dlaczego._

Chwilę później obok niego na kanapie pojawił się Derek z dwoma kubkami parującej, aromatycznej kawy. Postawił jeden z nich przed Stilesem, który zrobił głęboki wdech i poczuł, jak napięcie ulatuje z niego razem ze wstydem za sytuację sprzed kilku chwil. 

\- Dobrze wyczuwam czekoladę? 

Uśmiechnął się ciepło do Dereka, który pokiwał głową. – Nie wiedziałem, czy lubisz cynamon, więc… Ale zawsze mogę po niego wrócić. – Dodał szybko, uważnie obserwując reakcję Stilesa.

Chłopak wyszczerzył zęby. – Nienawidzę cynamonu. 

Derek odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. – Już myślałem, że to tylko moja przypadłość. 

Stiles zaśmiał się, po czym upił kolejny łyk i zganił siebie samego za to, że w myślach dodał nienawiść do cynamonu do listy rzeczy, które łączyły jego i Dereka. 

Jak pieprzony nastolatek.

Derek sięgnął po pilota i nacisnął kilka przycisków, a zgaszony ekran telewizora rozbłysnął na nowo. Stiles zobaczył scenę otwierającą jeden z głośniejszych filmów minionego już od kilku godzin roku.

_Django._

\- Jeśli już go widziałeś, możemy wybrać coś innego. – Usłyszał głos z drugiego końca kanapy. Spojrzał na Dereka, który obserwował go z nieodgadnioną miną. Stiles zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego własnego, „błagam-tylko-się-nie-śmiej” wyrazu twarzy. 

Pokręcił przecząco głową. – Nie widziałem i chętnie obejrzę.

Brunet kiwnął głową i nacisnął przycisk odtwarzania, a Stiles upił kolejne łyki kawy, aby za wszelką cenę ukryć głupawy uśmiech zakochanego.


	6. Chapter 6

_“And for some reason I always felt a little more when I would hear your laugh.”_  
r.m. drake

**Rozdział 6**

\- Dokąd wy dwaj znowu się wybieracie?

Stiles podniósł głowę słysząc na wpół rozbawiony, na wpół oskarżycielski ton głosu Carrie, blokującej drzwi z założonymi na piersi rękami. Zawstydzeni Danny i Ethan próbowali ominąć ją z którejkolwiek strony, ale ich wysiłki były próżne; Carrie była uparta i zawzięta, a kiedy raz już coś postanowiła, można było być pewnym, że zdania nie zmieni. 

Stiles odłożył długopis na bok i odsunął się, siadając wygodniej w fotelu, zakładając ręce na piersi. Uśmiechnął się znacząco do pozostałych współpracowników – zapowiadało się niezłe widowisko. 

Ethan spojrzał w panice na Danny’ego, spodziewając się najwyraźniej, że wybawi ich obu od przesłuchania lub przynajmniej przeniesie je w miejsce w mniejszą ilością świadków. Jednak Danny wyglądał na zrezygnowanego; zerknął przepraszającym wzrokiem na Ethana i wzruszył w bezsilności ramionami. _Jeśli Carrie się uparła, trzeba to przecierpieć_ , zdawał się bezgłośnie przekonywać współtowarzysza niedoli. 

\- My, ugh, my… - Zaczął niepewnym tonem Ethan, na co Aiden parsknął śmiechem. Stiles zerknął na niego kątem oka; drugi z bliźniaków wydawał się być niemal tak samo rozbawiony tą sytuacją jak on sam. 

\- My, my idziemy do… - Próbował ratować sytuację Danny, drapiąc się niepewnie po głowie. Stiles żałował, że obaj stali do niego tyłem, bo dałby wszystko, aby zobaczyć ich miny.   
Nawet stąd gdzie siedział, widział jak na kark Ethana wypływa powoli rumieniec.

\- Idziemy do działu IT! – Wykrzyknął triumfalnie Ethan, ledwie powstrzymując się od wyrzucenia w górę zaciśniętej pięści, gestu zwycięstwa.

Danny pokiwał gorączkowo głową. – Dokładnie. Idziemy do IT.

Uważając, że sprawa została rozwiązana, a przesłuchanie zakończone, ponownie spróbowali wyminąć nadal blokującą wyjście Carrie, która jednak nie ruszyła się z miejsca ani o cal. Zmrużyła niebezpiecznie bladozielone oczy i patrzyła na nich z udawanym powątpiewaniem. 

\- Naprawdę? A co będziecie tam robić?

\- Pracować! – Odparli obaj zgodnym chórem. 

Aiden niemal płakał już ze śmiechu. 

Carrie zrobiła zaskoczoną minę. Stiles pomyślał, że jest świetną aktorką; na jej przypadające za trzy miesiące urodziny powinien kupić jej małą figurkę Oscara w jednym ze sklepów z pamiątkami w Hollywood. 

Tak, dokładnie tak właśnie zrobi.

\- Pracować? Na pewno? – Wychyliła się nieco zza Ethana, aby spojrzeć na swojego szefa. – Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę Stiles, ale nie przypominam sobie, abyśmy mieli jakieś zadanie dla działu IT. – Zamrugała niewinnie oczami, długie rzęsy zatrzepotały na policzkach. – Zleciłeś im coś do zrobienia, szefie?

Wszyscy zebrani zwrócili wzrok na Stilesa, opartego wygodnie na obracanym fotelu, bujając się lekko na nim do tyłu. Spojrzeli na niego przez ramię także Danny i Ethan, jeden bardziej zarumieniony od drugiego. 

Stiles nie mógł wymyślić sobie lepszej przerwy od pracy nad śledztwem niż podpuszczanie swojego kumpla. 

\- Skąd, dzisiaj dla chłopaków nic nie mamy. – Powiedział, kręcąc przecząco głową, całą silną wolą powstrzymując się od parsknięcia śmiechem. – I raczej w najbliższej przyszłości mieć nie będziemy. – Dodał złośliwie. 

Carrie kiwnęła głową i z powrotem spojrzała na chłopaków wzrokiem, który jednoznacznie domagał się wyjaśnień.

\- Ja…

\- My, uhm…

Stiles chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu widział, żeby Danny’emu wprost odjęło mowę. 

Carrie nagle opuściła ręce i położyła dłonie w talii. Popatrzyła na dwóch stojących naprzeciw niej zawstydzonych mężczyzn i przewróciła oczami. – Oj, chłopcy, chłopcy. – Powiedziała pobłażliwym tonem lekko nadopiekuńczej matki. – Idźcie. Tylko się zabezpieczajcie.

Ethan wypruł przed siebie, chwytając za rękę Danny’ego i bez słowa pociągając go za sobą. Carrie zamknęła za nimi drzwi i oparła się o nie, śmiejąc się w głos.

\- Myślę, że z nawiązką odpłaciłam mu się za każdy moment, w którym mnie zawstydzał przy całym zespole. – Oświadczyła, po czym z uczuciem satysfakcji usiadła na podłodze w otoczeniu papierów, które teraz podniosła, aby dokończyć przerwany przed kilkoma chwilami research.

\- To źle się skończy. – Mruknął po kwadransie ciszy Aiden, sprawiając, że wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na niego pytającym wzrokiem.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi. – Niekoniecznie. Może nie mogę podzielić się z wami moją doprawdy godną podziwu historią związków, ale wiem, że choć związki na odległość do najłatwiejszych nie należą, to…

\- Nie o to chodzi. – Przerwał mu w pół słowa. – Mam na myśli biurowe romanse. – Uśmiechnął się kwaśno. – W zeszłym roku pomagaliśmy prowadzić śledztwo w Nowym Jorku. Wplątałem się w romans z pewną prawniczką, która również się tą sprawą zajmowała. – Pokręcił głową i westchnął. – Ja skończyłem z sercem złamanym przez femme fatale, a Ethan najwyraźniej nie uczy się nawet na moich błędach. 

Po czym wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do wertowania kilkusetstronicowej księgi wieczystej, jednej z wielu, jakie miał na dziś do przejrzenia. 

Wszyscy wrócili do swoich zajęć, skupieni i pełni motywacji, aby choć dzisiaj skończyć pracę wcześniej i wyrwać się do domu przed nocą. 

Myśli Stilesa jednak zaczęły krążyć wokół jedynej nowojorskiej prawniczki jaką znał, pewnej zawodowej łamaczki męskich serc, o włosach w kolorze truskawkowego blondu. 

*

Ogromna nowoczesna fabryka górowała nad niską zabudową przedmieścia, strasząc pnącymi się w górę nieużywanymi, żelbetonowymi kominami, które pozostały jej jeszcze z czasów, kiedy produkowała coś zupełnie innego niż obecnie. 

Boyd zatrzymał samochód na jednym z wolnych miejsc parkingowych przed wejściem: szklanymi drzwiami bardziej pasującymi do biurowca niż flagowego zakładu amerykańskiego przemysłu zbrojeniowego. Wszyscy pasażerowie opuścili służbowego mercedesa i ruszyli w kierunku wejścia. Stiles otworzył drzwi i po dżentelmeńsku przepuścił przodem Carrie, która wmaszerowała do środka pewnym krokiem i podeszła od razu do recepcji. Ładna, młoda blondynka uśmiechnęła się do niej i przywitała się profesjonalnym, uprzejmym tonem. 

\- Agent Stilinski, FBI. – Skinął głową Stiles, stając ramię w ramię z Carrie, wyjmując z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki służbową legitymację. – Poprosimy z kierownikiem. 

*

Dyrektor fabryki był niskim, korpulentnym mężczyzną zbliżającym się do czterdziestki, wydającym się niezwykle sympatycznym człowiekiem o silnym południowym akcencie, jednak mającym wyraźny problem z potem. Stiles zauważył także, że jego lewa powieka drgała nerwowo co kilka chwil, ale można było złożyć to na karb wizyty czterech przedstawicieli agencji federalnych. Mimo całej jowialnej, niemal rodzinnej atmosfery, jaką wokół siebie roztaczał, intuicja Stilesa nakazywała mu daleko posuniętą ostrożność.  
Mina Aidena mówiła, że doszedł do identycznych wniosków. 

\- Joe Goldenberg. W czym mogę panom… a raczej państwu służyć? – Carrie zmierzyła go lodowatym spojrzeniem mimo, że poprawił się niemal od razu. Stiles pomyślał, że mężczyzna był już u Carrie na całkowicie straconej pozycji, zresztą słusznie; przez moment przemknęło mu nawet przez myśl, że być może pomyłka wcale nie była pomyłką, a uszczypliwym, mizoginistycznym komentarzem. 

Przebiegły błysk, który pojawił się na ułamek sekundy w oczach dyrektora nie pozostawiał złudzeń; powinni mieć się na baczności. 

\- Mamy do pana kilka pytań… - Zaczęła Carrie, jednak Goldenberg przerwał jej machnięciem ręki.

\- Rozmawiam z twoimi kolegami, kochana. – Uśmiechnął się do niej protekcjonalnie i ostentacyjnie odwrócił plecami, aby stanąć przodem do Stilesa. 

Boyd szturchnął lekko Carrie, która już otwierała usta, aby rzucić w kierunku dyrektora jakiś niemiły komentarz. Stiles kiwnął mu w podziękowaniu i zerknął przelotnie na Carrie, aby upewnić się, że drugi raz tego nie spróbuje, po czym założył ręce na piersi i zwrócił się do Goldenberga, który na szczęście niczego nie zauważył.

\- Powinien pan uważać na słowa. Tym bardziej, że zwraca się pan do osoby występującej z ramienia FBI. I która trzyma w ręku nakaz przeszukania całego obiektu, a jestem pewien, że nie zawaha się go użyć, kiedy tylko nadarzy się taka możliwość. – Wzruszył ramionami, starając się parsknąć śmiechem na widok triumfalnego wyrazu twarzy Carrie. – Na przykład kiedy nie będzie chciał pan z nami rozmawiać. 

Goldenberg rozejrzał się wokół, patrząc po kolei na nich wszystkich z przymrużonymi oczami i nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Po chwili westchnął i założył ręce na piersi, patrząc twardo na Stilesa.

\- W takim razie słucham, czego od nas chcecie?

Carrie wyjęła z teczki niebieski plik papierów, który wręczyła małomównemu jak zwykle Boydowi, który podszedł do biurka, stojącego na środku gabinetu dyrektora, i rozłożył na nim kartki tak, aby przedstawiały plan budowy całej fabryki i należących do niej innych pomieszczeń gospodarczych. 

\- Mamy kopię pozwolenia wydanego na dobudowanie podziemnego magazynu tuż pod tym naziemnym. – Stiles wskazał odpowiedni obszar na rysunku. – Jednak na planie sprzed kilku miesięcy nic tutaj nie ma. – Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na dyrektora. – Może pan to wyjaśnić? A także to, że pozwolenie jest sfałszowane?

Goldenberg zerknął jedynie na plan budowy i skupił się na wręczonej mu przez Aidena kartce z odbitą na niej kopią wspomnianego przez Stilesa pozwolenia. Oczy rozszerzyły mu się na chwilę, lecz Stiles nie był pewien, co w nich zobaczył: zaskoczenie, złość czy przerażenie. 

\- Niestety nic o tym pozwoleniu nie wiem. – Powiedział chłodnym tonem, oddając Stilesowi kartkę. – Pięć lat temu nie byłem tu jeszcze dyrektorem. Możecie to sprawdzić, jeśli chcecie. – _Żebyś wiedział, że sprawdzimy_ pomyślał Stiles. – Nawet jeśli pozwolenie jest sfałszowane, to nie u nas szukajcie winowajcy. – Otworzył drzwi, aby subtelnym gestem wyprosić ich na zewnątrz. – Poza tym mój poprzednik najwyraźniej nawet z niego nie skorzystał. Jedynym naszym magazynem jest ten na powierzchni ziemi. Sami zresztą sprawdźcie. 

Uśmiechnął się do nich z udawaną uprzejmością, kiedy wyszedł razem z nimi i pokierował ich na zewnątrz, ku ogromnemu betonowemu budynkowi oznaczonego żelazną, co najmniej czterometrową literą „M”. Kiwnął głową do strzegących ciężkich, podwójnych drzwi strażników, którzy odsunęli się, aby wpuścić ich wszystkich do środka.

Ich oczom ukazała się ogromna hala produkcyjna wielkości co najmniej 20 tysięcy metrów kwadratowych, o podłodze wyłożonej granitowymi płytami, z których każda mogła kryć wejście do ukrytego podziemnego magazynu, czy jakiekolwiek inne nieścisłości, które mogłyby być im potrzebne przy dalszym dochodzeniu. 

Stiles poczuł ogarniającą go bezsilność; westchnął, z głośnym świstem wypuszczając z ust powietrze. 

Jak igła w stogu siana. 

*

Goldenberg stał w oknie swojego gabinetu, obserwując wyjeżdżający za bramę samochód. Pokręcił głową i zmrużył oczy, starając się nie irytować nieproszonymi gośćmi z FBI i ATF bardziej niż to było potrzebne. Odwrócił się na pięcie, po czym warknął na sekretarkę aby pod żadnym pozorem mu nie przeszkadzano, po czym zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Usiadł w fotelu za biurkiem, zastanawiając się przez chwilę nad swoimi opcjami. Żadna nie była idealna, jednak wiedział, że była to zbyt poważna sprawa, aby ją zlekceważyć.  
Otworzył dolną szufladę biurka – jedyną zamykaną na klucz – po czym wyjął z niej tani, niepozorny telefon. Ze spisu kontaktów wybrał jedyny znajdujący się na nim numer, po czym niecierpliwie czekał na sygnał.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to sytuacja awaryjna? – Usłyszał w słuchawce zniecierpliwiony kobiecy głos.

\- Jak najbardziej, pani Silverstone. – Potwierdził. – Mieliśmy właśnie kilku nieproszonych gości i myślę, że powinna pani o tym wiedzieć.

*

Stiles obudził się gwałtownie na dźwięk telefonu obwieszczający nadejście nowej wiadomości. Poderwał się do góry, niemal przy tym spadając z fotela, na którym drzemał. Starając się wyplątać ze swoich własnych kończyn, uderzył boleśnie kolanem o kant biurka, co sprawiło, że z jego oczu popłynęły łzy bólu. 

\- Cholera jasna!

\- Co się stało?

Spod okna dobiegł go cichy, zaspany głos Danny’ego, który podniósł głowę ze zwiniętej kurtki, służącej mu jako poduszka. Ziewnął głośno i spojrzał na Stilesa, który pocierał właśnie podpuchnięte snem oczy. 

\- Nic, Danny. Nie przejmuj się. – Zerknął na przyjaciela, który patrzył właśnie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na swoją prowizoryczną poduszkę, zastanawiając się najwyraźniej, czy znów się w nią nie wtulić. – Ugh, powinienem jechać do domu.

Danny zgodził się, kiwając twierdząco głową. Zerknął na włączony monitor, roztaczający wokół nich zimne, niebieskawe światło. Na ekranie w kilkusekundowych odstępach czasu migało małe, kręcące się kółko, dając znać zainteresowanym, że przeszukiwanie obszernej bazy danych jest ciągle w toku. – Druga dziesięć. Może rzeczywiście powinieneś jechać. Ja dopilnuję wyszukiwania. I tak zresztą zostało nam kilka nazwisk, a baza dzisiaj jakoś wyjątkowo długo każde z nich przeżuwa. – Skomentował Danny, otrząsając się z resztek snu i prostując na krześle, podpierając dłonią głowę. – Jedź, dam sobie radę. 

Stiles pokręcił głową. – Nie. Obiecałem, że zostanę, więc tak zrobię. Musimy sprawdzić tego palanta. – Westchnął i wykrzywił usta w niemiłym grymasie. – Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo chciałbym znaleźć coś na tego dyrektorskiego dupka. 

Danny pokiwał głową; słyszał tę historię już kilkakrotnie, w tym co najmniej trzy razy ze strony oburzonej Carrie. – Rozumiem cię, ale i tak uważam, że chociaż jeden z nas powinien się wyspać. 

\- Dotrzymam ci towarzystwa. – Nie chciał ustąpić Stiles, chociaż teraz myślał już tylko o tym, aby wejść do własnego łóżka i zakopać się głęboko w pościeli, z Keno u boku jako osobistym termoforem i przenośnym grzejniczkiem. Pomyślał, że musi odwdzięczyć się Scottowi, że opiekuje się Keno za każdym razem gdy Stiles zachowuje się jak pracoholik. 

Na ustach Danny’ego pojawił się szelmowski uśmiech, kiedy pisał coś z prędkością światła na klawiaturze podłączonej do drugiego monitora. – Towarzystwo mogę mieć w każdej chwili, wystarczy jeden sms. – Podniósł telefon, pokazując mu szereg nieodebranych połączeń od Ethana. Najwyraźniej śpiący sprawiedliwym snem Danny przez ostatnie trzy godziny nie usłyszał ani jednego z nich. – A propos wiadomości, chyba właśnie jakąś dostałeś.

Stiles zerknął na leżący na biurku telefon, którego ekran właśnie rozbłysnął na znak nadejścia nowego smsa. Sięgnął po niego, a kiedy zobaczył imię nadawcy, niemal momentalnie wstał z biurka i chwycił swoje rzeczy, kierując się do wyjścia. 

\- Jakaś późno-nocna randka? – Zaśmiał się Danny, na co Stiles odwrócił się zmieszany. 

Powinien mu w końcu powiedzieć…

Ale może jeszcze nie teraz.

\- To… uhm, to tylko Scott. – Powiedział szybko, chowając telefon do kieszeni. – Mam nadzieję, że obejrzał wreszcie Star Wars i chce podzielić się wrażeniami. 

Naprawdę, kłamstwa zdecydowanie nie powinny przychodzić mu z taką łatwością. 

\- Trzymam kciuki! – Krzyknął za nim Danny, a Stiles kiwnął mu jeszcze głową zza przeszklonych drzwi. 

Niecałe dwie minuty później zamykał już za sobą drzwi samochodu, stojącego samotnie na opustoszałym, oświetlonym nocnym światłem lamp parkingu, i wyjmował telefon z kieszeni jeansów. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i odblokował komórkę, uśmiechając się mimowolnie na widok wiadomości. 

„Żyjesz? Nie wiem, czy coś się stało, czy po prostu zatonąłeś w papierach w biurze.”

Derek się o niego martwił, troszczył i bał, że gdzieś zaginął. Derek się martwił, Derek się martwił. 

Stiles pomyślał, że mógłby ułożyć do tego piosenkę, „Odę do beznadziejnie zakochanego”. 

Oparł się wygodnie w fotelu i wstukał odpowiedź.

„morze teczek i niekończąca się papierologia. sorry że nie dawałem znaku życia, kompletnie pochłonęło mnie dochodzenie”

Derek. Się. Martwił. I to o niego, Stilesa. 

_Tak Derek, chcę mieć z tobą dzieci._

„Kamień z serca ;-)”

Stiles uśmiechał się jak totalny idiota, patrząc w ekran telefonu. Odpowiedź nadeszła tak szybko, że Derek najprawdopodobniej czekał na smsy z komórką w dłoni. 

Pewnie leżał w łóżku, najpewniej pół-nagi, z utęsknieniem czekając na wiadomość od Stilesa.

Otrząsnął się nieco, kiedy poczuł, jak jego spodnie stały się odrobinę ciaśniejsze niż zazwyczaj. Usiadł wygodniej, starając się pomyśleć o czymś innym niż zapewne wyjątkowo kształtne, nagie pośladki Dereka. 

Brudne skarpetki Scotta, brudne skarpetki Scotta…

Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy stara sztuczka jeszcze z czasów liceum zadziałała także dzisiaj. Westchnął i odblokował ekran telefonu, aby wpisać kolejną wiadomość. 

„a co ty robisz tak późno na nogach?”

„Piszę. Najlepiej pracuje mi się w nocy – jest niewiarygodnie cicho i cały świat zamiera na kilka godzin.”

Kilka sekund później nadszedł kolejny sms. „A przynajmniej w mojej okolicy. Nie wyobrażam sobie sennego Sunset Boulevard.”

„w takim razie nie przeszkadzam, pracuj! :)”

A potem po chwili wahania dosłał jeszcze jednego smsa; nawet po komunikacie Wiadomość dostarczono zastanawiał się czy dobrze zrobił, nie będąc pewnym czy nadal zamyka się to w jego strategii „małych kroków”. 

„mogę zadzwonić jutro?”

Czekanie na odpowiedź było jak odliczanie do wybuchu bomby; niemal widział przed oczami czerwony, tykający zegar. 3… 2… 1.

„Będę czekać na telefon :-)”

*

Nie było nawet szóstej rano i słońce spało w najlepsze, ani myśląc pojawiać się jeszcze nad horyzontem, kiedy z głębokiego, zdecydowanie zbyt przyjemnego snu wyrwał Stilesa przeraźliwie głośny, wiercący dziurę w mózgu, dzwonek telefonu. 

Zerknął na stojący na szafce nocnej budzik i policzył szybko w myślach, ile godzin przespał tej nocy. Na myśl o tym, że od położenia się spać minęły jedynie niecałe trzy godziny, jęknął głośno i potarł podpuchnięte, zapewne zaczerwienione oczy. Po omacku znalazł na szafce telefon i podniósł go, jednocześnie drugą ręką zapalając małą lampkę; nie ufał sam sobie, że z powrotem nie zaśnie, rozmawiając przez telefon w ciemności. 

_Derek dzwoni._

\- Derek? Wszystko w porządku? – Mimowolnie zaczął się martwić; nie dość, że nigdy wcześniej przez telefon praktycznie nie rozmawiali (jedynie pisali setki smsów tygodniowo) to telefon o tak wczesnej porze nie mógł oznaczać niczego dobrego. 

Po drugiej stronie usłyszał jedynie ciszę.

\- Derek? – Powtórzył, czując jak narasta w nim panika. Co się tam do cholery dzieje?

Nagle w słuchawce usłyszał głośny szelest, a potem tupot stóp po drewnianym parkiecie. Wreszcie odezwał się też głos – choć nie ten, jakiego Stiles by się spodziewał.

\- Tata śpi. Tu Nola.

Poczuł, jak wraz z głośnym westchnięciem ucieka też z niego cały niepokój. Dzięki Bogu, to tylko Nola.

Chociaż z drugiej strony, kogo się właściwie spodziewał? Włamywacza? Potwora spod łóżka? Pokręcił głową, przewracając oczami na swoją własną, podsianą paniką głupotę. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał czujnie, zastanawiając się, czemu mała jest na nogach o tak wczesnej porze. – Już nie śpisz?

\- Oglądam bajki. – Oznajmiła. – Ale cicho, bo tatuś jesce śpi. – Dodała szeptem, wyraźnie rozbawiona, choć Stiles mógł jedynie domyślać się powodu jej dobrego nastroju. 

\- Więc ukradłaś mu telefon? – Zapytał Stiles, przekręcając się na bok i przytulając do pochrapującego Keno. Spał ze Stilesem w łóżku za każdym razem, kiedy ten zbyt późno wracał z pracy. 

\- Lezał na safce, więc wzięłam. – Odpowiedziała szybko. – Poza tym, znam hasło.

\- Ach tak? – Stiles starał się stłumić ziewnięcie, mając nadzieję że mała go nie usłyszała. 

\- Tak! – Odpowiedziała z entuzjazmem. – Hasło to pięć literek, 7-8-4-5-3-7. Dość ocywiste, jeśli jus się je odgadnie.

\- To cyferki. – Odpowiedział Stiles, uśmiechając się do siebie. Mała kompletnie nie miała w buzi filtra. – I sześć, a nie pięć. 

Nola szeptem policzyła znaki w przebiegle złamanym przez siebie haśle, po czym przyznała rację Stilesowi. – Mas rację. Jesteś super mądry, Stiles. Sanuję cię. – Oznajmiła, po   
czym z paniką w głosie dodała szybko. – Ale nie mów o tym tatusiowi. Nie moze wiedzieć, ze włamałam się do jego telefonu. Będzie mu psykro. 

\- Zapewne. – Zgodził się Stiles, powstrzymując śmiech; nie codziennie w końcu zyskiwało się szacunek takich małych ziomków. – Spokojnie, ja nic nie powiem. – Zapewnił ją. – Będę siedział cicho jak mysz pod miotłą. 

\- Uff. – Odetchnęła z ulgą dziewczynka. – Kamień z serca.

Stiles uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słysząc ostatnie sformułowanie padające z jej ust i machinalnie przypominając sobie jeden z wczorajszych smsów Dereka. Nola była nieodrodną córką swojego taty.

\- Dzwonię, zeby zaprosić cię na obiad. – Oznajmiła mała, jakby przed chwilą na ten pomysł wpadła. – Wpadnij, ugotuję coś dobrego. – Zanim Stiles zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, głos dziewczynki posmutniał, kiedy cicho kontynuowała. – Długo cię nie widziałam i tęsknię, Stiles. Za Keno tes, ale za tobą bardziej. 

\- Oooch… - Stiles nie umiał powstrzymać westchnięcia, kiedy usłyszał od małej tak rozczulające słowa. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że tak szybko się do niego przywiąże. Zresztą z wzajemnością, bo mimo że widzieli się zaledwie kilka razy, Stiles zdążył naprawdę ją polubić. Była wygadana, przeurocza i śmieszna. I tak bezgranicznie ubóstwiająca Dereka, że nawet Stiles nie mógł z nią pod tym względem konkurować. Miał tylko nadzieję, że ani Nola ani on nie wyjdą z tego wszystkiego ze złamanymi sercami. – Ja też tęsknię, wiesz? Ale mam mnóstwo pracy i mało wolnego czasu. Wiesz, że wczoraj spałem w biurze? – Dodał żartobliwym tonem. W słuchawce usłyszał dźwięczny, perlisty śmiech dziewczynki, na dźwięk którego sam też się uśmiechnął. – Ale nie polecam, krzesło to bardzo niewygodne łóżko. 

\- Śmiesny jesteś, Stiles. – Podsumowała Nola, ciągle chichocząc cicho pod nosem. 

\- Staram się, księżniczko. – Odparł. Nagle coś go tknęło, jakaś myśl przebiegła mu przez głowę. Może powinien się upewnić. – A co do tego obiadu… Uzgodniłaś to z tatą, tak?   
Coś czuł, że była to wyłącznie jej inicjatywa.

\- Stiles, mam wrazenie, ze mi nie ufas. A to boli. – Odpowiedziała, tym samym niejako potwierdzając przypuszczenia Stilesa. Derek nie miał o niczym pojęcia. 

Zanim jednak zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, w słuchawce usłyszał pisk Noli, tak głośny, że jego uszy zabolały. I tak donośny, że niemal całkowicie zagłuszył męski głos w tle.

\- Co tu się wyprawia?

Z odgłosów dobiegających go z drugiej strony telefonu, Stiles wywnioskował, że nakryta przez Dereka Nola w panice rzuciła telefon na kanapę i z piskiem uciekła przed karcącym wzrokiem swojego ojca, który podniósł komórkę do ucha. 

\- Stiles?

Przez telefon jego głos był jeszcze głębszy i bardziej zmysłowy niż na żywo. Stiles poczuł dreszcze w dole brzucha. 

\- Tak, to ciągle ja. – Odparł, niepewny co w ogóle powinien mówić. Czuł, jak jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej, zarówno z powodu stresu, jak i oczywistych uczuć względem Dereka. 

Zadurzenie, zakochanie? Czy był już w nim zakochany?

Nie wiedział, a dla dobra swojego własnego serca na razie nie chciał nawet wiedzieć. A może chciał, ale tylko jeśli byłoby to odwzajemnione?

\- Przepraszam cię za nią, nie miałem pojęcia, że ukradnie mi telefon. – Zaczął przepraszać go Derek, nadal nieco zaspanym głosem, wyraźnie powstrzymując się od ziewnięcia. – Powinienem bardziej jej pilnować. Naiwnie sądziłem, że nie wpadnie na taki pomysł, a przynajmniej nie odgadnie hasła blokady. 

\- Nie przejmuj się, na pewno nie jesteś pierwszym, który został przechytrzony przez własne dziecko. – Stiles zastanowił się przez sekundę nad zaproszeniem, które otrzymał od Noli. Bardzo chciałby je przyjąć, ale skoro Derek o niczym nie wiedział, nie chciał go o to pytać i tym samym stawiać w kłopotliwej sytuacji. O niczym nie wspominać? Pewnie, ale wtedy nie będzie żadnego spotkania, którego w tym momencie, po ponad tygodniu braku kontaktu z Derekiem i Nolą, Stiles niemal łaknął. Nagle do głowy przyszedł mu najprostszy pomysł. - A skoro już rozmawiamy… Może dacie zaprosić się w weekend na obiad? 

Czyżby było to rozwiązanie idealne?

\- Chętnie. – Nawet przez telefon wręcz słyszał, jak Derek uśmiecha się na tę propozycję. 

Stiles w milczeniu wykonał gest zwycięstwa, wyrzucając w powietrze zaciśniętą pięść, która wylądowała z głuchym łomotem na drewnianym zagłówku łóżka. Poczuł, jak do oczu napływają mu łzy bólu. 

\- Świetnie! – Powiedział z entuzjazmem, jednocześnie walcząc z samym sobą, aby nie zdradzić się Derekowi ze swoją nieporadnością graniczącą z zaburzeniami sprawności. – Jakieś specjalne życzenia?

Derek zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym odparł. – Ja nie mam żadnych, ale jeśli chcesz z obiadu wyjść cało, to moja dobra rada: zero oliwek. Nola ich nienawidzi. 

\- Bardziej niż Toy Story? 

Derek zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, pamiętając o tyradzie jaką im zaserwowała podczas tamtego spaceru przed Świętami. Słowo nienawiść było wręcz niedopowiedzeniem. 

\- O wiele bardziej.


	7. Chapter 7

_“Her smile, I’m sure, burnt Rome to the ground."_  
M.Z. Danielewski

**Rozdział 7**

W piątek Carrie czekała na niego już przy wjeździe na podziemny parking z tyłu głównego budynku kompleksu należącego do FBI, pobijając tym samym swój osobisty rekord. Stiles wiedział też od razu, że sprawa jest poważna – zwykle czekała przynajmniej pomiędzy samochodami na parkingu – więc bez słowa zatrzymał się i otworzył jej drzwi ze strony pasażera, aby mogła zwinnie wskoczyć do jeepa. Ruszył dalej rozglądając się za wolnym miejscem, kiedy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi. 

\- Nie uwierzysz co się stało. – Zaczęła, ledwie powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia, decydując się na powolne dawkowanie Stilesowi informacji. Kątem oka Stiles widział jednak, że niemal trzęsła się z podekscytowania, jak mała elektroda. 

\- Oświeć mnie. – Odrzekł Stiles, skręcając gwałtownie w prawo, zauważając wolne miejsce na parkingu; o tej porze wolne miejsca na tym poziomie były widokiem rzadszym niż śnieg w Los Angeles. 

\- Dostałeś list! – Wykrzyknęła, najwyraźniej nie mogąc powstrzymać emocji. – Od anonima! Ze wskazówką w sprawie śledztwa! – Wyrzucała z siebie kolejne zdania podniesionym głosem, wymachując dziko rękoma. 

\- Skąd wiesz, że ze wskazówką? – Zapytał Stiles, gasząc silnik i odwracając się, aby spojrzeć na swoją stażystkę. - Otworzyliście list zaadresowany do mnie? Do mnie?! – Zapytał z udawanym oburzeniem. – A co jeśli byłby to list miłosny?

Carrie prychnęła. – A odnalazłeś Stevena?

Stiles poczuł suchość w gardle. Co prawda odnalazł go już prawie trzy tygodnie temu, jednak do tej pory nikomu o tym nie powiedział – głównie ze względu na Nolę. Chociaż teraz był już niemal pewien, że rola przybranego taty w ogóle by mu nie przeszkadzała gdyby tylko Derek zechciałby się z nim związać, to nadal nie mógł przemóc się, aby opowiedzieć o swoim zadurzeniu przyjaciołom. Może dlatego, że nie wiedział na czym tak naprawdę stoi? Mimo, że Derek powiedział, że na związek nie ma żadnej szansy, dawał mu tak dwuznaczne sygnały, że nie wiedział, co powinien o tym myśleć. No i jeszcze Nola, która coraz bardziej się do niego przywiązywała (i zrobiła sobie zwyczaj z dzwonienia do Stilesa o szóstej rano, zanim Derek wstawał i zabierał jej telefon – wtedy Stiles rozmawiał z Derekiem), a którą on sam coraz bardziej lubił. 

Czuł, że nie miał kontroli nad własnym życiem.

\- Nie. – Odpowiedział krótko, udając przygnębienie i mając nadzieję, że nadal jest tak dobrym kłamcą, jakim był w liceum. Nie był to może powód do chwały, ale często ratowało mu to życie. 

Carrie wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na niego wyzywającym wzrokiem, w którym czaiła się nuta rozbawienia. – Więc nie dostałbyś listu miłosnego.

\- Dzięki. – Powiedział Stiles z udawaną powagą, pokazując jej podniesiony do góry kciuk. 

Carrie puściła do niego perskie oko. – Do usług.

\- Więc co było napisane w liście? – Zapytał, kiedy wysiedli z windy i szli korytarzem do gabinetu Stilesa.

\- Jakiś anonim twierdzi, że z dobrze poinformowanego źródła wie, że w ten przemyt broni zamieszana jest wysoko postawiona kobieta. – Powiedziała Carrie, praktycznie przy nim skacząc, kiedy otwierał drzwi gabinetu, pod którymi zebrał się już niemal cały jego zespół. – I przysłał zdjęcia. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie swoje? – Zażartował Stiles, widząc jednak niemal grobowe miny swoich współpracowników, spojrzał na nich bacznie; co to były za zdjęcia, skoro nawet się nie uśmiechnęli?

Wpuścił ich do środka, po czym rzucił na podłogę swoją teczkę i przysiadł na biurku, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Co jest?

Boyd podał mu rozpieczętowaną kopertę, zaadresowaną na nazwisko Stilesa, który otworzył ją i przeczytał dwie linijki tekstu, jakie były na niej wydrukowane. Nie dowiedział się z listu niczego, o czym nie powiedziałaby mu już Carrie. Na dole kartka podpisana była trzema literami. Bob. 

Pomachał kartką do zebranych. – Bob? Kto to jest kurwa Bob? Żartujecie sobie ze mnie?

Bliźniacy wzruszyli ramionami. – Danny nadal szuka, ale bez większych nadziei. – Powiedział Ethan, a chwilę później Aiden dodał: - Na liście i kopercie nie ma żadnych odcisków palców, więc z tego też nici. 

Stiles uniósł brwi. – Żadnych? Nawet pół odcisku? – Upewnił się. Rzadko zdarzało się, aby nie mogli zidentyfikować „anonimowego” informatora, bo niemal zawsze zostawiali oni jakieś znaki, które łatwo pozwalały ich namierzyć. Najwyraźniej tym razem mieli do czynienia z zawodowcem. – A zdjęcia? – Zajrzał do koperty, która okazała się być pusta. 

Erica podała mu plik zdjęć, które natychmiast zaczął przeglądać. Pierwsze przedstawiało elegancko ubraną i nienagannie uczesaną blondwłosą kobietę stojącą tyłem do fotografa, prawdopodobnie samego anonimowego informatora. Przełożył je na koniec i spojrzał na drugie zdjęcie, tak samo amatorskie, na którym w zbliżeniu widoczny był pół-profil kobiety. Stiles zmrużył oczy; wydawało mu się, że skądś ją zna, ale nie mógł jej sobie nigdzie umiejscowić. Przełożył je znów na spód i spojrzał na ostatnią fotografię, która tym razem pokazywała kobietę en face, szeroko uśmiechniętą, rozmawiającą przez telefon komórkowy. 

Stiles nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. To miała być ta zamieszana w przemyt kobieta?

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na zebranych. – To ma być żart? Kate Argent? Gubernator Teksasu?

Carrie spuściła głowę, patrząc na swoje trampki. Reszta agentów patrzyła na Stilesa z nietęgimi minami, niepewni co powinni teraz zrobić. 

\- Rodriguez jest u siebie? – Zapytał Stiles, wstając i kierując się w stronę wyjścia z gabinetu; biuro jego szefa znajdowało się po sąsiedzku. – Niech to szlag, co to ma niby być…

\- Rodriguez jest na urlopie. – Powiedział Greenberg, odzywając się chyba po raz pierwszy, odkąd Stiles go poznał. – Mówił o tym wczoraj. – Przypomniał zgromadzonym, którzy wyglądali na tak samo zaskoczonych jego nagłym przerwaniem milczenia jak Stiles. 

Stiles wyrzucił ręce w powietrze i zamachał nimi gwałtownie. – Fantastycznie. Świetnie! – Wyjął z kieszeni telefon i wybrał numer z listy kontaktów. – Urlop czy nie, nie obchodzi mnie, że jestem zastępcą, nie mam zamiaru podejmować takiej decyzji sam. – Spojrzał na zebranych, którzy kiwali twierdząco głowami, doskonale rozumiejąc jego zdenerwowanie; nie mógł ot tak ciągać po przesłuchaniach gubernator Teksasu, podejrzewając ją o współudział w przemycie nielegalnej broni jedynie na podstawie anonimowego listu. Dziennikarze powiesiliby go za krawat, gdyby takowy nosił. 

Stiles wyszedł na korytarz, aby porozmawiać z szefem o tej sytuacji. Wrócił do swojego gabinetu krótko potem, ze zrezygnowaną miną, która oznaczała jedno. 

\- Sprowadźcie mi tę Argent. 

*

\- Argent to suka.

Stiles podniósł głowę znad laptopa w reakcji na dość zaskakujące słowa padające z ust Carrie. Co prawda był przyzwyczajony do tego, że dziewczyna klęła jak szewc, ale raczej nigdy tak otwarcie nikim nie gardziła.

\- Huh?

Carrie pokręciła głową. – Argent. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby za tym stała.

Stiles spojrzał na nią powątpiewającym wzrokiem. – Zgadzam się, że to suka. Na dodatek republikanka. – Wyprostował się i rozciągnął zastygłe mięśnie. – Ale nie jest przestępczynią, nie możemy dać się ponieść. Tym bardziej, że to info dostaliśmy z anonimowego źródła. Wiem, że Rodriguez kazał nam to sprawdzić. – Dodał, widząc że Carrie już otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć. – Taka jest standardowa procedura, należy sprawdzić każdą dostarczoną informację, choćby nie wiem jak nieprawdopodobna była. Zapytaj któregoś dnia Andy’ego Thorntona, biegał po polach sprawdzając doniesienie o UFO podrzucającym ludziom narkotyki. – Uśmiechnął się, widząc że humor Carrie wyraźnie się poprawił. – A co do Argent… Z bronią ma wspólnego jedynie tyle, że uwielbia polowania, ich cała rodzina to zapaleni myśliwi. – Zamyślił się, po czym dodał. – Oprócz Allison oczywiście. Ona nie skrzywdziłaby nawet muchy.

\- Allison? – Zapytała wyraźnie wstrząśnięta Carrie. 

Stiles pokiwał głową. – To jej ciotka. Kiedyś były nawet blisko, ale potem Kate zdecydowała się na karierę polityczną i wątpię, żeby utrzymywały dalej kontakt. 

Carrie zamyśliła się. – Może i racja. Choć ja nadal jej nie ufam. 

Stiles zaśmiał się, lecz zanim zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, do drzwi gabinetu zapukał Boyd i pokiwał głową. 

Kate Argent już na niego czekała. 

Skinął do niego głową, pogroził żartobliwie palcem Carrie, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu i ruszył korytarzem do pokoju przesłuchań. Przed wejściem poprawił marynarkę i przygładził nieco włosy, po czym wszedł do pomieszczenia i zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na kobietę siedzącą przy stole na środku eleganckiego, przeszklonego, minimalistycznie urządzonego pomieszczenia. 

\- Przykro mi, że byłem zmuszony panią tu ściągnąć. – Powiedział z miną wyrażającą uprzejmy profesjonalizm z nutą przepraszającego tonu. W końcu na przesłuchanie wezwał gubernator stanu Teksas, a nie szeregowego Johna Smitha. – Dziękuję, że znalazła pani dla mnie chwilę. 

\- Nie ma problemu. – Powiedziała z uprzejmym uśmiechem, odgarniając do tyłu spadające jej na ramiona złote włosy. – Mam chwilę wolnego między spotkaniami. Przyda mi się oddech od polityki. 

Stiles pokiwał głową, uważnie ją obserwując; elegancka, piękna kobieta o niewątpliwie dużych wpływach, proporcjonalnych do jej charyzmy i wewnętrznej siły. Pomyślał, że zdecydowanie nie daje sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Była politykiem doskonałym.

Położył przed sobą na stole teczkę z aktami, po czym otworzył ją i wyjął trzy zdjęcia, które dostał w kopercie od anonimowego informatora. Podał je siedzącej naprzeciw niego kobiecie i pochylił się, opierając o stół. 

\- Mimo, że została pani na tych zdjęciach rozpoznana przez wszystkich członków naszego zespołu, to muszę panią poprosić, aby odpowiedziała na pytanie, czy rozpoznaje pani osobę na zdjęciu. – Skrzywił się i zmrużył oczy, jak gdyby przepraszając ją za idiotyczne procedury, jakich musiał się trzymać podczas przesłuchania. 

Zaśmiała się perliście. – Oczywiście. – Pochyliła się w kierunku Stilesa, w jej zielonych oczach pojawił się drapieżny błysk. – To ja. A uprzedzając kolejne pytania… Myślę, że to zdjęcie z sierpnia. Byłam tu wtedy w interesach, jeszcze nie jako gubernator. – Oddała mu fotografie, po czym z gracją odsunęła się nieco i oparła o fotel, zakładając ręce na piersi. 

Stiles włożył zdjęcia z powrotem do teczki, po czym spojrzał jeszcze raz na list. 

\- Czy może mi pani powiedzieć…

\- Mów mi Kate. – Powiedziała, unosząc jeden kącik ust w uśmiechu. – Daj spokój, darujmy sobie te ceregiele.

Patrzyła na niego intensywnym wzrokiem zielonych tęczówek, które zupełnie bez sensu przypominały Stilesowi oczy węża. Choć bardzo chciał odwrócić głowę w bok, wytrzymał jednak jej spojrzenie. 

\- Wolałbym, abyśmy jednak zostali przy obecnej formie grzecznościowej. – Powiedział uprzejmym, profesjonalnym tonem, nieznoszącym jednak sprzeciwu. 

W środku jednak drżał jak osika. 

To spojrzenie drapieżcy, wygląd anioła i niezwykła charyzma czyniły z niej niebezpieczną, ale skuteczną polityczną przeciwniczkę. Mimo że w głębi duszy wiedział, że oboje są urzędnikami państwowymi i stoją po tej samej stronie barykady, to pomyślał, że nie chciałby mieć jej za wroga. 

Kate Argent kiwnęła głową; nawet jeśli ta uwaga wytrąciła ją z równowagi, nie dała po sobie tego poznać. 

\- Proszę wybaczyć. – Założyła nogę na nogę i splotła dłonie na stole w profesjonalnym geście. – I proszę pytać dalej, sama jestem ciekawa, o co właściwie chodzi. 

Stiles pokiwał głową, po czym podał jej kopię listu, z zapobiegawczo zasłoniętym podpisem – czy czymkolwiek trzyliterowy twór „Bob” był. 

\- Proszę to przeczytać.

Kate z uśmiechem wzięła kartkę i skupiła wzrok na kilku linijkach tekstu. Po kilku sekundach roześmiała się w głos. 

\- No proszę, takich zarzutów jeszcze nie słyszałam. – Powiedziała, oddając Stilesowi z powrotem kartkę. – A byłam już nawet dilerem narkotyków. I terrorystką. – Dodała z pogardliwym uśmiechem. – Ludzie nie lubią, kiedy ktoś odnosi sukcesy, detektywie. 

\- Zapewne. – Przytaknął z grzeczności Stiles, po czym schował kartkę z kopią listu do teczki i oparł się o stół, patrząc na Argent. – Jaki ma pani stosunek do broni?

Kate uniosła brwi, po czym przekrzywiła głowę w zainteresowaniu. – My republikanie uważamy, że każdy powinien mieć prawo do obrony siebie i swojej rodziny. To wynika prosto z konstytucji. – Powiedziała z przekonaniem. – Musimy bronić Amerykanów przed odebraniem im tego prawa. Dlatego optujemy za rozszerzeniem prawa do posiadania broni palnej, bo obecne regulacje nie spełniają naszych wymagań. Są wręcz nazbyt restrykcyjne i, dobitnie mówiąc, bezużyteczne. Między innymi dlatego tu jestem. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Mamy spotkania z lobbystami właśnie w tej sprawie. – Po chwili dodała. – Poza tym, jestem miłośniczką polowań, panie Stilinski. Jakie inne mogłabym mieć zdanie w tej kwestii?

Stiles pochylił się jeszcze bardziej i zapytał: - A jakie ma pani zdanie na temat handlu bronią? Nielegalnego handlu bronią?

Kate spojrzała mu w oczy, milcząc przez kilka długich sekund. Kiedy Stiles otworzył usta, aby powiedzieć coś ponaglającego, nagle odezwała się i ona.

\- Nielegalny handel bronią jest jedną z bolączek naszej gospodarki, agencie Stilinski. – Powiedziała, nie odwracając wzroku, cały czas patrząc w orzechowe oczy Stilesa. – Uważam, że obecny rząd nawet nie próbuje nic z tym zrobić, a z całą pewnością powinien. Gdyby nie obowiązujące obecnie prawo, nie mielibyśmy takiego problemu. – Powiedziała z pewnością w głosie. 

\- Mówiąc „nie byłoby takiego problemu”… - Zaczął Stiles, również ani myśląc odwrócić wzrok, mimo przeszywającego spojrzenia promieniście zielonych oczu. Czuł się jak nastolatek, ale musiał wygrać tę walkę na spojrzenia. – Ma pani na myśli to, że cała nielegalna broń nie byłaby w ogóle produkowana czy to, że zwyczajnie nie byłaby kontrolowana i mogła być swobodnie sprzedawana? 

Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy milczała, patrząc na niego z nieodgadnioną miną. Nagle na jej pomalowane jasnoróżową szminką usta wypłynął uśmiech. Wzięła głęboki oddech i pochyliła się, opierając łokcie o szklany blat i kładąc niewinnie przekrzywioną głowę na splecionych dłoniach. W tym momencie wyglądała jak piękna, urocza dziewczyna, a nie jeden z najostrzejszych, siejących postrach republikańskich polityków. 

\- Mam na myśli to, panie Stilinski, że gdyby zależało to ode mnie, cały ten problem zostałby rozwiązany. – Powiedziała z uprzejmym, choć chłodnym uśmiechem. – Zrobiłabym wszystko, aby zarówno nielegalnie wytworzona broń, jak i nielegalny nią handel zniknęły z powierzchni ziemi. 

*

\- I co, wierzysz jej?

Cały zespół Stilesa stał w oknie, patrząc z góry na idącą przez zalany słońcem parking Kate Argent w towarzystwie osobistego kierowcy i ochroniarza. Nie wydawała się być mocno poruszona zakończonym przed kilkoma chwilami przesłuchaniem; pisała w telefonie wiadomość i żartowała z wyglądającym jak zawodowy koszykarz kierowcą. 

Stiles wzruszył ramionami, nie odrywając wzroku od kobiety, która właśnie wsiadała do samochodu, a wysoki kierowca zamykał za nią drzwi. – Nie mam pojęcia. – Powiedział szczerze, patrząc jak opancerzony samochód znika na końcu ulicy. Odwrócił się od okna i podszedł do szklanej tablicy z przyklejonymi na niej zdjęciami, zapisanymi wszystkimi poszlakami i notatkami. Czerwonym markerem wszędzie narysowane były znaki zapytania. Więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. – Może mieć coś na sumieniu. – Zadecydował. – Ale wątpię, żeby była zamieszana w taki przekręt; a raczej biznes, bo to może zakrawać o monopol na czarnym rynku broni. Wątpię, aby chciała się w tym babrać, bo ma zbyt wiele do stracenia. 

\- Tylko zauważ, że gubernatorem jest od niedawna. – Powiedział Danny.

Stiles pokiwał głową. – Fakt. Ale pamiętaj, że karierę polityczną zaczęła już jakiś czas temu. Od kilku ładnych lat pięła się po szczeblach drabiny, aż wylądowała tu, gdzie jest teraz. – Postukał trzymanym w dłoni markerem o brzeg tablicy. – Ale ostrożność nie zaszkodzi, trzeba ją obserwować dopóki nie wyjedzie jutro z miasta. Josie, - Zwrócił się do drobnej brunetki w okularach z grubymi oprawkami. – Możesz zorganizować ekipę? Maksymalnie dwie osoby, jak najdyskretniejsze. Nie chcemy, żeby nas zauważyła. – Josie   
kiwnęła głową i wyszła, po drodze wybierając numer telefonu do swoich pierwszych typów, którym chciała zlecić to zadanie. – A co z fabryką?

\- W Miami obstawiona. – Poinformował go Aiden. – Co kilka godzin przysyłają nam raport.

Stiles pokiwał głową, dopisując kilka uwag na szklanej tablicy; Carrie w jej rogu rysowała właśnie niebieskie serduszko. Pochylił się i dorysował obok niego pomarańczowe, wzbudzając u niej chichot. 

\- Świetnie. – Powiedział do Aidena, po czym zwrócił się do stojącego pod oknem atletycznego chłopaka o azjatyckich rysach. – Wayde? Jak ta fabryka pod LA?

\- Chłopaki ją obserwują tak, jak zleciłeś. – Odpowiedział. – Na razie nic, ale mają nadzieję, że coś zadzieje się w nocy.

Stiles pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową, patrząc na zdjęcie Kate Argent przyklejone do szklanej tablicy, otoczone znakami zapytania i podpisane jednym słowem. Związek?

\- To teraz czekamy.

*

Dzwonek do drzwi rozbrzmiał w mieszkaniu Stilesa w momencie, kiedy był po łokcie zagrzebany w drożdżowej masie, która miała potem stać się ciastem na czekoladowe rogaliki z malinami. Przerażonym wzrokiem spojrzał na zupełnie obojętnego na jego niedolę Keno, który leżał na podłodze w kuchni, przyglądając się postępowi pracy nad obiadem oraz deserem. Stiles przykrył ciasto ściereczką, po czym rzucił się w kierunku zlewu, aby choć trochę obmyć ręce i przedramiona, jako że mąkę miał nawet na łokciach. Obserwując swojego miotającego się w obłędzie i panice po kuchni pana, Keno powoli wstał i przeciągnął się, ziewając szeroko, po czym bez pośpiechu wyszedł z kuchni, przeszedł przez korytarz i usiadł przy drzwiach. W momencie, gdy wyczuł, kto stoi po ich drugiej stronie, zaczął z podekscytowaniem machać ogonem, poszczekując ponaglająco na Stilesa. 

\- Idę, idę! – Krzyknął Stiles bardziej do Keno niż do czekających za drzwiami gości, po czym wypadł z kuchni i podbiegł do drzwi, niemal na nie wpadając. Pokazał psu język, po czym przeczesał palcami włosy, nie mając jednak większej nadziei na ich poskromienie, i otworzył drzwi z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. 

Najpierw zobaczył ogromne pudełko czekoladek o najróżniejszych smakach, ozdobione niebieską kokardą, a dopiero kiedy ukucnął ujrzał również małą osóbkę, która trzymała to pudełko wysoko ponad swoją głową. Nola miała zarumienione policzki i uroczy uśmiech, i momentalnie przytuliła się do Stilesa, kiedy jej stojący z tyłu tata odebrał pudełko z jej rąk. 

\- Tęskniłam! – Oznajmiła, wtulając się w jego ramiona. 

Stiles wiedział, że na jego twarzy wymalowane jest zaskoczenie, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Przytulił ją więc mocno, starając się odgonić usilnie próbującego przewrócić ich na ziemię Keno.

Stiles powoli godził się z tym, że jego pies był totalnym dupkiem. 

\- Ja też tęskniłem. – Odsunął nieco dziewczynkę od siebie i spojrzał na nią ponownie. – Daję głowę, że urosłaś co najmniej pięć cali!

Nola zachichotała i minęła go, aby przywitać się z Keno, po czym oboje popędzili w głąb mieszkania. 

Stiles wstał i spojrzał teraz na Dereka, który w eleganckim czarnym płaszczu i niebieskich, dopasowanych jeansach wyglądał absolutnie olśniewająco. Uroczy uśmiech dodawał mu chłopięcego uroku, a magnetyzujący wzrok sprawił, że Stiles musiał przypomnieć sobie, że powinien oddychać, co i tak przychodziło mu z trudem. 

_Gdzie byłeś przez całe moje życie?_

Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, co jednocześnie go zachwycało i przerażało. Był przerażony tym, jak bliscy sobie się stawali, ale przecież o niczym innym nie marzył. Bał się tego, jak coraz bardziej się w nim zakochiwał, niemal do szaleństwa, ale przecież było to nieuniknione. Bał się tego, jak bardzo pociągał go Derek, jak przyciągał go do siebie jak magnes, jak wydawał się to przyciąganie odwzajemniać, a przecież niczego innego nie pragnął. Bał się własnych uczuć, reakcji swojego ciała, a przede wszystkim, że to wszystko było jednostronne. 

Zdołał uśmiechnąć się do niego i odsunąć o krok do tyłu, aby wpuścić go do środka. 

\- Zapraszam w moje skromne progi. 

*

Dokładnie dwie godziny później Stiles stał schowany za długą grafitową zasłoną w salonie i starał się nie oddychać, w myślach analizując dogłębnie swoje wszystkie życiowe wybory.

Zaraz po zjedzeniu deseru Nola stanowczo poprosiła – lub zwyczajnie zażądała, jak stwierdził potem Stiles – aby pobawili się w chowanego. Choć Derek próbował ten genialny pomysł jej wyperswadować, mała uparła się i zastosowawszy cały arsenał próśb, gróźb i łez, dopięła w końcu swego. 

Tak właśnie Stiles znalazł się za zasłoną, próbując zakryć nią również swoje stopy, co nijak mu się na razie nie udawało. Po drugiej stronie pokoju widział Dereka, profesjonalnie skulonego za rozłożystym figowcem w zdobnej donicy; widać było, że to nie pierwsza jego zabawa w chowanego, bo miał już swoje skrupulatnie obmyślone strategie. Jednak Stiles bardziej skupiał się na jego kształtnych pośladkach, doskonale w tej pozycji widocznych i podkreślonych przez idealnie dopasowane jeansy. 

Sekundę później jednak dopadła go Nola, na całe gardło krzycząc „Znalazłam cię, znalazłam!”. Stiles odsunął zasłonę, aby zza niej wyjść, ale następnym co pamiętał była całkowita ciemność.

Obudził się chwilę później, leżąc na plecach na podłodze z zasłoną zaplątaną wokół nóg. Momentalnie zrozumiał co się stało i jak znalazł się teraz na dywanie z zimnym okładem przy skroni. 

Po cholerę próbował zasłonić te stopy…

\- Ty zyjes! – Krzyknęła głośno Nola i padła na kolana, przytulając się do jego torsu, zupełnie jakby spadł co najmniej z dachu wieżowca. Keno natychmiast zaczął lizać go po twarzy i szyi, gdziekolwiek mógł dosięgnąć.

\- Trochę narobiłeś nam strachu. – Przyznał Derek, zmieniając okład na drugą, zimniejszą stronę. Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że jego głowa leży na jego kolanach. – Nie chciałbym cię straszyć, ale rozciąłeś sobie brew. – Stiles musiał zrobić przerażoną, minę, bo Derek zaczął pospiesznie go uspokajać. – Spokojnie, obędzie się bez szwów i wycieczki na pogotowie. Wystarczy jakiś plaster. 

\- Apteczka jest w pierwszej szufladzie. – Wskazał na szafkę za jego plecami, na której stał telewizor i która najprawdopodobniej była jego oprawcą, winną rozciętej brwi. 

Derek sięgnął ku niej i wyjął pudełko z czerwonym krzyżem na wierzchu. Wyjął z niego buteleczkę wody utlenionej, kilka wacików i plaster. W tym czasie Nola i Keno gdzieś się ulotnili, nie chcąc chyba dłużej niż to konieczne patrzeć na spływającą po skroni Stilesa krew.– Uwaga, będzie trochę szczypało. – Ostrzegł go, ale Stiles zlekceważył tę uwagę, machając nonszalancko ręką.

\- To tylko woda utl… CHOLERA JASNA!

Derek parsknął śmiechem, ale kolejne dotknięcie rany zwilżonym w wodzie utlenionej wacikiem było już o wiele delikatniejsze. 

\- Uprzedzałem.

Stiles tym razem nie odpowiedział, starając się oddychać głęboko, aby upewnić się, że nie ma zawrotów głowy i nie dorobił się wstrząśnienia mózgu. Nagle poczuł, jak palce Dereka delikatnie przesuwają się po jego policzku i skroni, niechybnie ścierając strużki ciepłej krwi. Stiles poczuł, jak jego serce niemal staje w reakcji na łagodny dotyk i zamknął oczy, całą siłą woli zmuszając się, aby utrzymać miarowy, spokojny oddech. 

Zwinne palce Dereka jeszcze kilka razy musnęły skórę Stilesa – ciepłą, wyczuloną teraz na każdy, nawet najmniejszy jego dotyk – po czym na jego brwi znalazł się mały plaster.

\- Gotowe. – Powiedział Derek nieswoim głosem, po czym odchrząknął i dodał już normalnym tonem: - Znajdźmy lepiej Nolę. 

Stiles pokiwał głową i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, po czym chwycił wyciągniętą dłoń Dereka, pozwalając mu sobie pomóc. W pierwszym momencie zachwiał się nieco, ale już po chwili odzyskał panowanie nad swoim ciałem.

\- W porządku? – Zapytał Derek, wyciągając w jego kierunku gotowe złapać go ręce.

Stiles przytaknął i ruszył w wędrówkę po mieszkaniu w poszukiwaniu Noli i Keno, wraz z podążającym pół kroku za nim Derekiem. 

Znaleźli ich w kuchni, wyglądających przez okno; Nola stała na krześle i wspierała się o Keno, który z radością towarzyszył jej w odkrywaniu nowych widoków. Usłyszeli wchodzących do pomieszczenia mężczyzn, i jak na znak oboje odwrócili się, aby na nich spojrzeć. 

\- Druga runda?

Derek spojrzał na niego pytająco. _Dasz sobie radę?_

Stiles odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem mówiącym „Nie takie rzeczy w życiu robiłem” i kiwnął głową do Noli. – Ty szukasz!

Dziewczynka podskoczyła z radości i klasnęła w dłonie z zachwytem. W ułamku sekundy odwróciła się do nich plecami i zasłaniając oczy rękoma, zaczęła odliczać.

\- Raz, dwa, tsy…

Keno nie mógł zdecydować się, czy woli obserwować swoją nową przyjaciółkę czy Stilesa i Dereka, rozpierzchających się w popłochu w dwie różne strony. 

Stiles wbiegł do sypialni i dopadł ogromnej szafy, zajmującej niemal całą krótszą ścianę pomieszczenia. Mimo swoich rozmiarów była niemal całkowicie zagracona wszystkimi mniej lub bardziej potrzebnymi rzeczami. Jej prawe skrzydło jednak, jeśli nie licząc kilku płaszczy i walizki, było prawie puste i idealnie nadawało się na kryjówkę – nawet jeśli miał zostać znaleziony za kilka minut.

Usiadł i zamknął za sobą drzwi, pogrążając się w całkowitej ciemności. Starał oddychać się jak najciszej, chociaż wiedział, że to słaba skrytka; on sam na miejscu Noli poszukiwania rozpocząłby właśnie od wszystkich szaf w mieszkaniu. Jego oczy nie zdążyły jednak przyzwyczaić się do mroku, kiedy drzwi szafy otworzyły się na oścież.

Derek spojrzał na niego dogłębnie zaskoczony, jednak nie stracił rezonu i przesunął płaszcze na jeden koniec metalowej rurki. – Przesuń się.

\- Nie zmieś… - Zaczął Stiles, jednak Derek przerwał mu w pół słowa. 

\- Nie ma czasu, jest przy ośmiu. Przesuń się.

Stiles, najwyraźniej nadal w szoku po uderzeniu się w głowę, posłusznie przesunął się w bok, niemal wtulając się w kąt szafy, aby zrobić miejsce dla barczystego bruneta. Derek usiadł z gracją, o jaką mężczyzny o jego gabarytach z reguły się nie podejrzewa, po czym zamknął drzwi, aby ogarnęła ich ciemność. 

Stiles był wciśnięty pomiędzy ścianę szafy a żelazne mięśnie ramienia Dereka i w tym momencie nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy. Mimowolnie czuł, jak jego spodnie stają się coraz ciaśniejsze; myśl, że nie mógł z tym nic zrobić sprawiła, że westchnął z rozdrażnieniem. 

\- Hm? – Mruknął pytającym tonem Derek.

\- Co? – Zapytał wyrwany ze świata marzeń Stiles. 

\- Westchnąłeś. – Odpowiedział cichym tonem. 

\- To nic takiego. – Odrzekł Stiles, wiercąc się nerwowo; siedzenie bez ruchu w jednym miejscu przez dłuższy czas było dla niego męczarnią. Siedzenie tak w mroku było niemal niewykonalne.

Derek milczał przez chwilę, a potem mruknął niemal flirciarskim tonem: - Tylko nie mów, że boisz się ciemności.

\- Pff. – Prychnął Stiles, zakładając ramiona na piersi, mimo że Derek i tak nie mógł tego zobaczyć. – Skąd. Jestem odważny. Jestem nieustraszony! Ja jestem ciemnością! Argh! 

Derek zaczął śmiać się niekontrolowanie, obiema dłońmi zasłaniając sobie usta. Stiles czuł, jak jego muskularne ciało aż drży od niepowstrzymywanego śmiechu. Sam też się uśmiechnął, żałując że nie może zobaczyć jak wygląda Derek, kiedy niemal płacze ze śmiechu. 

Po kilku chwilach uspokoił się na tyle, aby z powrotem normalnie, miarowo oddychać i wtedy zapadło między nimi milczenie. Jednak nie jedno z tych niezręcznych, kiedy każdy rozpaczliwie próbuje znaleźć kolejny temat do rozmowy, aby tylko tę ciszę przerwać; raczej to, jakiego czasami można doświadczyć pomiędzy znajomymi, bliskimi sobie ludźmi, kiedy cisza nie jest przerażająca, a miła i wygodna, niemal uspokajająca. 

Choć serce Stilesa wcale spokojne nie było.

\- Siedzenie w szafie budzi we mnie wspomnienia. – Szepnął Derek, wyrywając Stilesa z zamyślenia. – Pamiętasz licealne imprezy i grę w Siedem Minut w Niebie?

Stiles potwierdził cichym mruknięciem. Nie przyznał się jednak do tego, że znał tę grę jedynie z opowieści; nie należał do kliki popularnych dzieciaków, więc z reguły nie dostawał zaproszenia na imprezy, podczas których takie zabawy były na porządku dziennym. Kiedy jednak za sprawą przyjaźni z Lydią pojawił się na kilku takich imprezach, to i tak nikt nigdy nie zdołał wejść z nikim do szafy, aby przez siedem minut całować się lub nawet dojść do drugiej lub trzeciej bazy, jak niektórym odważnym się to udawało. W jego myślach była wtedy tylko Lydia. 

Chwila.

Dlaczego Derek go o to zapytał? Dlaczego poruszał ten temat?

_Dlaczego?_

Nadzieja zaczęła buzować w nim niczym motyle w brzuchu, które nagle poderwały się do lotu, przyprawiając go niemal o zawroty głowy.

Czuł iskry przepływające między ich ciałami w miejscach, gdzie jedna rozpalona skóra stykała się z drugą. Czuł powoli rosnące między nimi napięcie, które w pewnym momencie stało się prawie nie do wytrzymania. Czuł nagłą suchość w ustach i przyspieszone tętno. 

Wiedział, że nie on jedyny.

Wydawało mu się, że słyszy jak serce Dereka tłucze się w jego piersi, jak jego oddech przyspiesza. Poczuł, że Derek przysunął się nieco w jego stronę, jak gdyby czekając na jego ruch.

Nagłe, głośne drapanie o drzwi szafy niemal przyprawiło go o zawał serca. 

Derek uchylił je, a do środka wcisnął łeb Keno, próbując otworzyć drzwi odrobinę szerzej, starając się do nich dołączyć. Dlaczego jednak nie było z nim jego najlepszej przyjaciółki?

\- Nola!

Derek w ułamku sekundy wyskoczył z szafy i w przerażeniu wybiegł z sypialni. Stiles zerknął na Keno, poważnie zastanawiając się nad zmianą jego imienia. _Cockblock_ brzmiało idealnie. 

Wygramolił się z szafy i ruszył za Derekiem. Znalazł go niemal w ułamku sekundy, opierającego się o framugę w progu salonu, z uśmiechem obserwującego śpiącą głębokim snem Nolę, zwiniętą w mały kłębek na środku kanapy.

\- Jestem przewrażliwiony i nadopiekuńczy. – Powiedział Derek, kiedy Stiles do niego dołączył. – Przyznaję się. 

Stiles wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się na rozczulający widok śpiącej kruszynki. – Nie przejmuj się, to nawet zrozumiałe. – Derek spojrzał na niego pytająco, więc Stiles pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami. – W końcu to twoja jedyna córka. Musisz chronić ją przed potworami spod łóżka, niesprawiedliwymi nauczycielami, a potem nieodpowiednimi facetami. Taki los.

Derek uśmiechnął się nieco zdystansowanym, niemal wstydliwym uśmiechem, pochylając głowę w dół. Stiles pomyślał, że powinien jak najczęściej tak właśnie się uśmiechać. 

Obserwowali małą tak jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym Derek wziął głęboki oddech i zawyrokował: - Będziemy się zbierać, muszę zanieść tę śpiącą królewnę do łóżka. 

Stiles uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, znikając w kuchni, aby zapakować im resztki z obiadu; jak zwykle ugotował tyle, że wykarmiłby jednym obiadem pół armii, więc tym chętniej   
się z Derekiem i Nolą tym wszystkim podzieli. 

Derek wziął małą na ręce, a dziewczynka momentalnie wtuliła się ufnie w jego tors, nawet na moment się nie przebudzając. Stiles zawiesił mu papierową torbę z jedzeniem na nadgarstku, po czym zamknął za nimi drzwi, kiedy wyszli z mieszkania. Wrócił do salonu i położył się na puchatym dywanie, głaszcząc miękkie futro na łbie Keno, który zajął miejsce u jego boku. Zatonął w rozmyślaniach, jednak jego myśli krążyły monotematycznie wokół jednej jedynej osoby. 

Był bezwarunkowo zakochany i panicznie tym przerażony. 

*

Zaparkował samochód naprzeciwko wejścia do jednego z licznych barów w tej dzielnicy, jednak akurat tego obiektu nie dało się przeoczyć; szaleńczo migający, różowy neon w stylu retro z wypisaną nazwą knajpy „Mamuśka” widać było chyba nawet z kosmosu. 

Scott zadzwonił do niego niecałą godzinę po wyjściu Dereka i Noli, skarżąc się, że nie widzieli się prawie trzy tygodnie, tęsknił za nim niemiłosiernie i muszą się spotkać, zanim Allison nie wyrzuci go z domu za jęki pełne rozpaczy i tęsknoty. Goście Stilesa wyszli wcześniej niż to planował, nie miał co zrobić z nagle wolnym wieczorem, więc wsiadł w samochód i pół godziny później przekraczał już próg „Mamuśki”. 

Scott i Allison, a także Danny, Isaac i Carrie siedzieli już przy okrągłym stole w budce w najbardziej odległym kącie baru. Stiles zamówił po drodze przy barze kawę, po czym dołączył do przyjaciół, którzy zaciekle o czymś dyskutowali. 

\- Co jest? – Zapytał Stiles, kiedy przerwali rozmowę, aby go przywitać. 

Scott przewrócił oczami, ale milczał. Zamiast niego głos zabrała Allison. 

\- Dostałam grant, żeby skończyć pracę doktorską. 

\- Woah! Świetnie! – Ucieszył się Stiles, jednak mina Scotta mówiła mu, że jest w tym jakiś haczyk.

\- Na Uniwersytecie w Bordeaux. – Dokończyła. – We Francji.

\- Gratulacje! Kto jak kto, ale ty totalnie na to zasłużyłaś. – Stiles pochylił się ponad stołem i przytulił mocno Allison. Cieszył się jej sukcesami i wspierał ją tak, jak ona zawsze wspierała jego. – Scott robi problemy? – Szepnął jej do ucha, na co ona niemal niezauważalnie pokiwała twierdząco głową. – Załatwię to. – Obiecał cicho, po czym odsunął się od niej i puścił oczko. 

Carrie skorzystała z ciszy, która zapadła chwilowo przy stoliku i zapytała podejrzliwie: - Masz rozciętą brew? - Stiles pokiwał głową i próbował zmienić temat, jednak jego irytująco dociekliwa stażystka nie zamierzała odpuścić. – Co się stało?

\- Ja, uhm… - Zawahał się, nie mając pojęcia co im wszystkim powiedzieć. I czy w ogóle powiedzieć im o Dereku. A jeśli tak, to czy od razu też o Noli? W końcu i tak będzie musiał, nawet jemu nie uda się ukrywać tego w nieskończoność. Będzie z głowy, pocieszał się w myślach. – Bawiłem się w chowanego. 

Danny parsknął śmiechem, a pozostali wytrzeszczyli oczy w zdziwieniu połączonym z kompletnym niedowierzaniem. 

\- Że co? – Wydusił Scott z podejrzliwym wyrazem twarzy. 

Oto jest. Nadszedł ten moment. 

Stiles westchnął i spojrzał w dół, na swoje splecione na blacie stołu dłonie. 

\- Muszę wam o kimś powiedzieć.


	8. Chapter 8

_“And suddenly all the love songs were about you."_  
unknown

**Rozdział 8**

Poranne poniedziałkowe słońce oświetlało miękkimi, ciepłymi promieniami drogę wylotową na Eagle Rock, jedną z obecnie ulubionych dzielnic Stilesa. Przemierzał tę drogę już któryś raz, jednak zawsze czuł rosnące podekscytowanie tym, co znajduje się na jej końcu. 

A raczej kto się tam znajduje.

Próbował skupić się na jeździe – choć pamiętał już tę drogę na pamięć – ale wciąż mimowolnie wracał myślami do sobotniego wieczoru i dyskusji, którą swoimi słowami wywołał.

„Muszę wam o kimś opowiedzieć”

Nie przypuszczał, że rozpęta taką burzę. 

Allison rzeczowym tonem zapytała go, czy uważa się za gotowego na tak ogromną odpowiedzialność, jaką jest dziecko. Scott momentalnie się z nią nie zgodził, po czym w ogóle próbował wyperswadować Stilesowi pomysł wiązania się z samotnym ojcem.

\- Nie wiesz, w co się pakujesz, stary. W największy bałagan.

To momentalnie odwróciło uwagę Allison, która spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem, odwracając swoją uwagę od Stilesa. 

\- Posiadanie dziecka nazywasz „pakowaniem się w bałagan”?

Stiles nigdy wcześniej nie widział, aby tak bardzo się pokłócili. 

Po jego drugiej stronie Carrie z jednej strony nie mogła wybaczyć mu trzymania tego w sekrecie, a z drugiej była zachwycona tym, że Stiles wreszcie odnalazł Stevena. Co z tego, że w pakiecie z córką – Carrie od zawsze uważała, że Stiles byłby fantastycznym tatą. 

\- To nie tak, że chcę być dla tej małej drugim ojcem… - Zaczął tłumaczyć, jednak Carrie machnęła lekceważąco ręką i zaczęła snuć weselne plany.

Danny poklepał go po plecach, gratulując odnalezienia faceta, o którym usta Stilesowi nie zamykały się od tygodni, po czym wstał, aby wszystkim postawić z tej okazji kolejkę.

Jedynie Isaac patrzył na niego w ciszy z miną, której Stiles nie potrafił zinterpretować. Kiedy Danny wstał od stołu, skorzystał z okazji i przysunął się do milczącego dotąd przyjaciela.

\- A ty? Uważasz, że jestem szalony?

Isaac wciąż patrzył na niego z tą samą nieodgadnioną miną. Po chwili jednak odchrząknął i nachylił się ku niemu. – Kochasz go? – Zapytał prosto.

Słysząc to pytanie Stiles zamrugał ze zdziwieniem i choć otworzył usta, nie wydał z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. Nie wiedział, przecież nie wiedział. 

Zadawał sobie to pytanie kilkanaście razy dziennie, ale wciąż nie był pewien.

Usta Isaaca wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu, który mówił, że on i tak zna odpowiedź, nawet jeśli Stiles nie ma o tym pojęcia. – A on ciebie?

Stiles wzruszył ramionami, a na jego niemal mlecznobiałej twarzy nagle pojawiło się zmęczenie. Był wykończony ciągłym analizowaniem ich rozmów, gestów, spojrzeń i zastanawianiem się, czy Derek cokolwiek do niego czuje, czy ich znajomość kiedykolwiek przejdzie na dalszy poziom. 

Nagle poczuł dłoń Isaaca na swoim ramieniu. 

\- Jeśli się zastanawiasz, to pewnie masz do tego powody. Może ten Derek daje ci jakieś znaki. – Powiedział cicho, widząc wracającego już do nich z powrotem Danny’ego. – Musisz je tylko dobrze odczytać. I nie zmarnować okazji, kiedy już ją dostaniesz. 

Uśmiech Isaaca był najsmutniejszym, jaki kiedykolwiek w życiu widział. 

Stiles nagle otrząsnął się i zauważył, że wjechał właśnie w ulicę, przy której mieszkał Derek. Wziął głęboki oddech, uciszając wirujące mu w głowie myśli. Nie może o tym myśleć. Nie teraz. 

Niecałe trzy minuty później pokonywał już kolejne kondygnacje, wbiegając po kilka stopni naraz. Stanął przed mocnymi, dębowymi drzwiami, wziął głęboki oddech, aby uspokoić przyspieszone tętno i nacisnął dzwonek. Za drzwiami usłyszał szybkie kroki dwóch osób, a po chwili otworzyły na oścież. Stanęła w nich drobna Azjatka, przepiękna dziewczyna w podartych jeansach i koszulce z logo Batmana. Nie zdążyła nawet otworzyć ust, kiedy nagle zachwiała się mocno, bo ktoś wpadł na nią od tyłu; usunęła się, a pędząca ku Stilesowi Nola wyminęła ją i przytuliła się do jego nóg. 

\- Stiles! Co ty tu robis?

\- Stiles? – Powtórzyła za Nolą dziewczyna, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem. W jej czarnych oczach pojawił się figlarny błysk. – Słynny Stiles? Dużo o tobie słyszałam, i Noli i Derekowi wprost nie zamykają się…

\- Kira, sprawdź proszę, czy nie ma cię w pokoju. – Derek przerwał jej w pół zdania, pojawiając się bezszelestnie tuż za nią. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i westchnęła teatralnie, ale posłusznie odwróciła się i wyciągnęła rękę do Noli, która chwyciła jej dłoń i machając do Stilesa, zniknęła z opiekunką w głębi mieszkania.

Stiles spojrzał na Dereka; znów miał na nosie okulary w grubej oprawce, na widok których Stiles poczuł suchość w ustach, a na pokrytych ciemnym zarostem policzkach zaczął pojawiać się delikatny rumieniec. Stiles zaczął zastanawiać się, czy to, o czym zaczęła mówić Kira było prawdą. 

Derek naprawdę o nim mówił?

Wziął głęboki oddech, aby uspokoić swoje przyspieszające serce. 

\- To Kira, opiekunka Noli. – Wyjaśnił Derek. – Zaraz po tobie jej największa idolka. 

Stiles wyszczerzył zęby, kiedy usłyszał ten komplement. Niełatwo było zostać autorytetem pięcioletniego dziecka. – Myślę, że nie doceniasz siebie. – Mrugnął do niego, na co Derek pochylił głowę, aby ukryć uśmiech. – Wpadłem tylko na chwilę, coś u mnie wczoraj zostawiliście. – Po czym sięgnął do teczki i wyjął z niej białe, puchate, dziecięce rękawiczki. Podał je Derekowi. – Pomyślałem, że podrzucę je po drodze. 

Tego, że po drodze wcale mu nie było, Derek absolutnie nie musiał wiedzieć.

\- Dzięki. – Uśmiechnął się Derek, odbierając rękawiczki; zadrżał wyraźnie, kiedy ich palce przypadkowo się zetknęły, ale udawał, że nic się nie stało. – Nola się ucieszy. Już myśleliśmy, że je zgubiła. 

Stiles kiwnął głową, po czym cofnął się o krok, chcąc zdezerterować i tym samym uniknąć choćby chwili niezręcznego milczenia. – To ja już…

\- Może zostaniesz na kawę? – Zapytał szybko Derek, odsuwając się nieco, aby go wpuścić.

Z ust Stilesa wydarło się ciche westchnięcie; przecież niemożliwym było mu odmówić.

\- Nie mogę, przykro mi. – Powiedział przepraszającym tonem, krzywiąc się lekko. – Za chwilę muszę być w pracy. Może innym razem?

Życie było takie niesprawiedliwe.

Derek pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, więc Stiles odwrócił się i ruszył ku schodom, lecz zanim zdążył zrobić pierwszy krok, zza pleców dobiegło go jeszcze jedno pytanie.

\- To może film wieczorem? – Stiles odwrócił się z powrotem do niego i przechylił głowę w zainteresowaniu. – Najpierw oglądamy z Nolą jej ukochaną Mulan, a potem możemy obejrzeć coś innego. Chyba, że masz już plany na wieczór, a w takim razie… - Dodał szybko, w jego głosie nieco zachowawcza nuta.

Stiles uśmiechnął się i bezwiednie zrobił krok w jego stronę. – Chętnie przyjdę. – Powiedział, przerywając mu w pół zdania. – Kupię po drodze coś do jedzenia. Może tajskie?

Derek pokiwał głową. – Pewnie. Na co tylko masz ochotę.

\- Świetnie. – Stiles przysunął się jeszcze o pół kroku, cmoknął Dereka w policzek, po czym odwrócił ponownie, aby zejść schodami w dół. – Do zobaczenia wieczorem!

Zatrzymał samochód w podziemnym parkingu siedziby FBI, kiedy wreszcie dotarło do niego, co zrobił zaledwie kilka chwil temu. 

_Pocałowałem Dereka._

_Cmoknąłem_ , poprawił się. Cmoknął go tak, jak na do widzenia cmoka się w policzek babcię wsuwającą ci za pazuchę dwudziestodolarówkę lub starszą ciotkę, która wciąż pyta cię, kiedy wreszcie się ustatkujesz. Cmoknięcie zupełnie nie jest flirciarskie ani seksowne ani zmysłowe. Kojarzy się ze strasznymi wizytami u starszych członków rodziny, świętami Bożego Narodzenia i pachnącymi litrami wylanych na siebie perfum ciotkami. 

CMOK.

_Cmoknąłem go._

CMOK.

_O nie, o nie, o nie…_

Zrozpaczony, z głośnym jękiem na ustach uderzył głową o kierownicę. Klakson wydał z siebie długi, donośny, melancholijnie brzmiący odgłos, idący w parze z żałością i zrezygnowaniem, jakie ogarnęło w tym momencie Stilesa. 

CMOK.

*  
\- Ale jak to „cmoknąłeś”?

Stiles siedział przy biurku, opierając czoło o zawalony papierami blat, wyraźnie zrozpaczony i pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek chęci życia. Stał nad nim Danny, a na krześle po drugiej stronie stołu siedziała Carrie i głaskała go pocieszająco po zmierzwionych włosach. Żadne z nich nie próbowało nawet ukryć, jak bardzo bawi ich ta sytuacja. 

Serio, zero wyśmiewania.

\- Normalnie. – Burknął Stiles; papiery i teczki pod jego głową zagłuszyły nieco jego słowa. – Tak, jak cmokasz babcię. 

\- Moja babcia twierdzi, że cmokanie jest słabe. – Rzucił Danny, nawet nie starając się powstrzymać radosnego rechotu. – Nawet ona tak uważa, więc… 

Stiles jęknął głośno i nakrył głowę dłońmi. Od jutra wprowadza większą dyscyplinę w zespole. Nie powinni wyśmiewać się, kiedy on tak bardzo cierpi. 

Carrie poklepał go po ramieniu, starając się ukryć uśmiech; Stiles nie wiedział chyba, że tak naprawdę śmieją z jego reakcji, a nie z tego, co zrobił. 

\- Jestem pewny, że uznał to za urocze. – Powiedziała z pewnością w głosie. – Jeśli do tej pory nie napisał ci smsa, że nie powinniście się już więcej spotykać, to znaczy że do tej pory rozpamiętuje ten moment z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy. 

Danny pokiwał głową. – Ciebie nie da się nie uznać za uroczego. – Poinformował go, uśmiechając się szeroko. 

\- Wolałbym, żeby uznał mnie za tak seksownego, że nie sposób mi się oprzeć. – Wymamrotał Stiles grobowym tonem. Tak bardzo cierpiał, a tych dwoje w ogóle nie mogło tego zrozumieć. 

Nagle rozległo się głośne, energiczne pukanie do drzwi, które po chwili otworzyły się i wyjrzała zza nich głowa Boyda. Ciemne oczy rozejrzały się po pomieszczeniu, po czym zatrzymały się na leżącym na biurku Stilesie. – Wszystko z nim gra? – Zapytał Danny’ego i Carrie, wskazując na niego palcem. Oboje pokiwali twierdząco głową, a to było jedyne, czego potrzebował Boyd. – Stiles, dzwonili chłopcy z fabryki. Myślę, że chcesz zobaczyć kogo aresztowali. 

Stiles momentalnie podniósł głowę, zaciekawiony takim obrotem sprawy; oderwał przyklejoną do czoła kartkę, po czym zgarniając ze sobą zarówno Carrie jak i Danny’ego, wybiegł za Boydem na korytarz. „Chłopcami z fabryki” nazywali agentów oddelegowanych do obserwacji zakładu prowadzonego przez Goldenberga. Oprócz codziennych raportów, z których nic nie wynikało, nie dzwonili wcześniej z żadną inną sprawą – tym bardziej z aresztowaniem. 

Weszli do ciemnego pomieszczenia z oknem na minimalistyczny w wyglądzie, klinicznie biały pokój przesłuchań. Lustro weneckie w oknie pozwalało na anonimowe, spokojne przyjrzenie się przesłuchiwanemu. 

Stiles sięgnął po akta dwóch mężczyzn siedzących nerwowo w pomieszczeniu za szybą. Popatrzył na nich i szybko przejrzał papiery, jednak ani nazwiska ani ich twarze niczego mu nie mówiły. 

\- Kto to jest? – Zapytał Boyda, który właśnie pokazywał coś bliźniakom na kartce papieru. – Powinienem ich znać?

Agent podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Stilesa. – Chłopaki aresztowali ich chwilę temu. Śledzili ich odkąd o czwartej rano wyszli z fabryki. 

Stiles podniósł z zainteresowaniu brwi. – Mów dalej, zaczyna się robić interesująco. – Powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. 

\- Nie są zbyt inteligentni. – Przyznał Boyd, posłusznie kontynuując. – Przyznali się niemal od razu; chcieli kupić nielegalną broń, bo słyszeli, że fabryka ją produkuje. Ale odesłali ich z kwitkiem.

\- Czemu? – Zapytał Stiles bardziej samego siebie niż kogokolwiek innego. Patrzył przez szybę na dwóch mniej więcej czterdziestoletnich mężczyzn w źle dopasowanych garniturach i roztrzepanych, przerzedzonych włosach. 

\- Może fabryka nie prowadzi sprzedaży detalicznej? – Zaśmiał się Boyd, po czym spoważniał, podając mu resztę papierów. – Chcesz z nimi pogadać?

Stiles kiwnął głową, po czym wziął w ręce akta i dziarskim krokiem wszedł do białego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

*

\- Szefie, myślę, że to czas, żeby wrócił pan z urlopu. 

Stiles stał pośrodku swojego gabinetu z telefonem przy uchu, a wokół niego stłoczył się cały jego zespół, słuchając w ciszy swojego przełożonego i starając się nie podeptać rozłożonych na każdej wolnej powierzchni stosów akt, papierów i teczek. 

\- Mam wolne do piątku, Stilinski. Będę w poniedziałek. – Odpowiedział mu nieco zaspany głos Rodrigueza. – Co się stało, że w ogóle do mnie dzwonisz? Myślałem, że lubisz mnie zastępować. 

Stiles przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Nawet szef nie ma pojęcia jak bardzo. Ale przydałaby mi się pana pomoc, bo nie wiem czy mam na tyle mocne nerwy, aby sam aresztować gubernator Argent.

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła cisza. Po chwili Rodriguez odezwał się z powrotem, tym razem skupiony i gotowy do działania. – O czym ty mówisz, Stiles?

\- Może nie do końca aresztować, a przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. – Wycofał się Stiles, wiedząc że teraz przynajmniej ma niepodzielną uwagę szefa. – Obserwowaliśmy ją przez kilka dni, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Ale teraz jest inaczej. Wie pan już o tej anonimowej informacji i zdjęciach, jakie niedawno dostaliśmy. – Rodriguez mruknął twierdząco, więc Stiles wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował. – Mam wrażenie, że to wcale nie był ślepy trop. Aresztowaliśmy właśnie dwóch handlarzy, którzy chcieli kupić w fabryce broń. Dyrektor odesłał ich z kwitkiem, bo sprzedają tylko swoim zaufanym dystrybutorom. Kiedy powiedzieli, że chcą rozmawiać z jego przełożonym, Goldenberg powiedział, że szefowa nie przyjmuje gości. Szefowa. – Podkreślił ostatnie słowo, jednak wobec ciszy po drugiej stronie telefonu, kontynuował. – Poza tym Carrie znalazła stare artykuły z czasów, kiedy Argent była jeszcze lobbystką przemysłu zbrojeniowego. Jej ojciec to dobry przyjaciel Goldenberga. Niech szef mi nie mówi, że to za mało faktów. – Miał nadzieję, że desperacja w jego głosie nie była aż tak bardzo wyraźna.

Rodriguez westchnął ciężko. – Nie będę ci tego mówić, bo sam dobrze o tym wiesz, Stiles. To jedynie poszlaki, dowodów na razie nie mamy. 

\- To nie tak, że chcę ją aresztować! – Powiedział Stiles podniesionym głosem. – Wiem, że nie mamy dowodów, możliwe że nigdy ich nie zdobędziemy. Nie wiemy nawet w jaki sposób - o ile w ogóle - jest w to zamieszana. – Stiles westchnął, aby nieco się uspokoić. Właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że zapomniał wziąć dziś swoją porcję Adderallu. – Proszę pana tylko o zlecenie służbom jej dyskretnej obserwacji kiedy tylko wróci pan do biura. Jeden podpis i już nie będę wrzodem na tyłku, obiecuję.

Rodriguez zaśmiał się do słuchawki. – Zawsze będziesz wrzodem na tyłku, Stilinski. Ale wszyscy już do tego przywykliśmy. – Wiedząc, że Stiles nie da mu spokoju dopóki nie zgodzi się na oddelegowanie kilku agentów do obserwowania poczynań gubernator Argent, Rodriguez westchnął. – Przynieś mi papiery w poniedziałek. A do tego czasu bądźcie dyskretni. – Ostrzegł go wiedząc doskonale, że Stiles musiałby dostać oficjalny zakaz pracy przy tej sprawie, żeby rzeczywiście powstrzymał się od jakichkolwiek akcji. 

\- Tak jest, szefie. – Odpowiedział grzecznie, po czym kilka chwil później pożegnał się i odłożył telefon na biurko. Rozejrzał się po nadal milczących zebranych, po czym klasnął w ręce. – Do roboty, dzieciaki. Szukamy haków na gubernator Argent.

*

Kate Argent okazała się być czysta jak łza.

Nie znaleźli na nią nic przez cały dzień, więc o osiemnastej Stiles rozgonił wszystkich do domów; nie było sensu trzymać ich dłużej w biurze, skoro jutro znowu mieli zająć się tym samym. Udał, że nie zauważył jak Carrie po kryjomu chowa do torebki dwie teczki pełne akt; dziewczyna była tak zafascynowana tą sprawą i tak gorąco nienawidziła Argent, że tym chętniej – i zarazem dyskretniej – zabierała do domu niektóre papiery, aby popracować nad nimi również w wolnym czasie. Kiedy Stiles ją o to któregoś dnia zapytał, w odpowiedzi usłyszał, że wieczory spędza w pustym pokoju w akademiku, więc równie dobrze może pomóc przy sprawie. Stiles już wcześniej zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że dziewczyna była raczej samotniczką uznającą swoich rówieśników za idiotów, więc nie skomentował tego ani słowem, jednak zanotował w myślach, aby częściej wyciągać ją ze sobą na imprezy lub do kina. 

Wyszedł z biura jako ostatni, samotnie kierując się ku swojemu samochodowi stojącemu po środku niemal opustoszałego już parkingu. Nieliczne samochody jakie jeszcze po drodze mijał należały zapewne do pracowników laboratoriów, ponieważ to oni zazwyczaj zostawali po godzinach oczekując na wyniki analiz. 

Kilka minut później był już w drodze do Eagle Rock, zatrzymując się jedynie w tajskiej knajpce, aby wziąć na wynos kolację. Dokupił do tego ciasteczka z wróżbą dla Noli, zastanawiając się przy tym skąd w tajskiej restauracji znalazły się chińskie ciasteczka. Wzruszył jednak ramionami, po czym zapłacił i wrócił do samochodu; najwyraźniej w Ameryce nie zwracano uwagi na takie drobiazgi. 

Krótko potem dzwonił już do drzwi mieszkania Dereka, mimowolnie przypominając sobie swoją poranną porażkę. CMOK, CMOK, CMOK… Wzdrygnął się, próbując wyrzucić okropne myśli wirujące w jego głowie. Wiedział jednak, że – tak jak każde swoje niepowodzenie – będzie rozpamiętywał to do końca życia. 

Tak jak rano, drzwi otworzyła mu Kira, uśmiechając się szeroko na jego widok. – Cześć, Stiles. Wejdź. – Po czym odsunęła się na bok, aby go przepuścić. Zamknęła za nim drzwi i zaprowadziła do kuchni. – Derek pomaga Noli się wykąpać, zaraz powinni wyjść. – Stanęła na środku pomieszczenia, rozglądając się wokół niepewnie. Stiles pomyślał, że z natury jest dość nieśmiała, ale nauczyła się to dobrze ukrywać. – A tak w ogóle jestem Kira. – Wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. – Choć pewnie już to wiesz.

Stiles kiwnął głową i uścisnął jej dłoń, uśmiechając się szeroko, aby nieco ją ośmielić. – Stiles. Ale to też już wiesz. 

Kira uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie i włożyła dłonie do kieszeni. – Napijesz się czegoś?

\- Wody, dzięki. – Powiedział, siadając na jednym z krzeseł barowych stojących w rzędzie przy kuchennej wysepce, na której położył torbę z kolacją na wynos. – Niegazowanej.

\- Więc pracujesz w FBI? – Zapytała, stawiając przed nim szklankę i siadając naprzeciwko. – Jak to jest? Gonisz złoczyńców po ulicach? Byłeś kiedyś postrzelony? – Jej ciekawość była urocza i najwyraźniej niezaspokojona. Przypominała mu w tym bardzo Carrie; zresztą były chyba w podobnym wieku. 

Kiwnął głową, upijając łyk wody. – Dużo mniej niebezpieczne niż może się wydawać. Nigdy nie byłem postrzelony i raczej nie będę; właściwie całe dnie spędzam w biurze. 

\- Och. – Mina jej nieco zrzedła. Czekała niechybnie na jakieś zapierające dech w piersiach opowieści. 

\- Przykro mi. – Uśmiechnął się, po czym wypił jeszcze kilka łyków wody. W mieszkaniu było niewiarygodnie gorąco. – A ty co robisz? Poza opiekowaniem się Nolą, rzecz jasna.

\- Studiuję na UCLA. Elektronikę. – Odpowiedziała wesołym tonem. Oczy Stilesa mimowolnie rozszerzyły się z podziwu nad wyborem dość trudnego kierunku studiów. – Na szczęście mam na tyle elastyczny plan zajęć, że mogę sobie u Dereka dorabiać. On zresztą też nie ma regularnych godzin pracy, więc łatwo doszliśmy do kompromisu. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Jeszcze wody?

Stiles zerknął w dół na swoją pustą szklankę. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ją opróżnił. Pokiwał głową i podał ją dziewczynie. – Elektronika? Niecodziennie zainteresowania. – Powiedział, zbyt późno zdając sobie sprawę jak niewiarygodnie seksistowsko zabrzmiała ta uwaga. – Przepraszam, nie to miałem na myśli. 

\- Chodziło ci o to, że to największe nudziarstwo na świecie? – Zapytała zupełnie nie zbita z tropu, a Stiles wybuchł śmiechem, rozkładając ręce i przytakując z zażenowaniem. – Dla mnie to niesamowicie fascynujące, chociaż wiem że zajęcia na tym kierunku mają opinię takich, które wprowadzają w stan śpiączki. – Kira machnęła ręką i zaśmiała się serdecznie. – Nie przejmuj się, nie uznam cię za mizogina. Właściwie każdy mi się dziwi, bo jestem jedyną dziewczyną na moim kierunku. Ma to swoje plusy, jeśli wiesz, o czym mówię. – Puściła do niego oko i podała mu szklankę pełną wody. – Zmieniając temat, jesteś w tym domu tematem numer jeden. Nola cię _uwielbia._

Stiles uśmiechnął się i odwrócił wzrok, patrząc na swoje dłonie. – Ja też za nią przepadam. Choć nie wiem, czym sobie na to zasłużyłem. 

Kira zaśmiała się; wyraźnie rozluźniona, zaczęła nieco się otwierać i coraz bardziej przypominać Stilesowi Carrie, choć i tak wydawała się o wiele spokojniejsza od jego stażystki.  
\- Jesteś superbohaterem, przecież pracujesz w FBI. – Oboje zaśmiali się, a Kira kontynuowała. – Poza tym spędzasz z nią czas, bawisz się i rozmawiasz, nie jesteś tylko ignorującym ją, nadętym chłopakiem jej ojca. 

Stiles niemal zakrztusił się wodą, którą właśnie przełykał. 

Chłopakiem?

_To jakaś pomyłka_ , pomyślał. Choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo pragnął, aby była to prawda, musiał sprostować to, co najwyraźniej założyła Kira. 

\- Nie jestem…

\- Wybacz, że musiałeś czekać. – Przerwał mu w pół zdania Derek, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju. Stiles odwrócił się, aby na niego spojrzeć i to, co zobaczył, dosłownie zaparło mu dech w piersi; mokra, jasnoniebieska koszulka przykleiła mu się do ciała, uwydatniając perfekcyjnie wyrzeźbione mięśnie brzucha i torsu. Podszedł do Stilesa i cmoknął go w policzek, po czym odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę zamkniętych drzwi po drugiej stronie korytarza. – Wracam za sekundę. 

CMOK.

Czyżby była to zemsta za poranek?

Stiles poczuł w piersi falę gorąca i wiedział, że na jego policzki wypływa właśnie rumieniec. 

_Co to do cholery miało być?_

Kira zachichotała, po czym nie do końca zgrabnie zsunęła się z wysokiego krzesła. – Sprawdzę co u Noli. - Rzuciła przez ramię, kierując się tam, skąd chwilę temu wyszedł Derek.

Kiedy został sam, Stiles chwycił za kołnierzyk swojej koszulki, aby wachlowaniem spróbować chociaż trochę ten rumieniec zlikwidować. Wypił duszkiem wodę i w momencie, kiedy pustą szklankę odstawił na blat, do kuchni wrócił Derek, tym razem w całkowicie suchej, białej koszulce, wycierając po drodze okulary. 

\- Jak minął ci dzień? – Zapytał z uśmiechem, sięgając po torbę z jedzeniem i zabierając się do wykładania go na cztery talerze. 

\- Pracowicie. Właściwie sam research, więc sporo dłubania w starych aktach i artykułach. Nic o czym można kręcić zapierające dech filmy akcji. – Przyznał Stiles, wstając aby mu pomóc, jednak Derek machnął ręką, polecając mu zostać na miejscu. – A jak ty go spędziłeś?

\- Zaczynam powoli gromadzić materiały do nowej książki, więc raczej leniwie. Poszliśmy z Nolą do zoo. – Powiedział, uśmiechając się czule, jak za każdym razem kiedy wspominał o córce. – Przygotuj się, bo pewnie zarzuci cię faktami o zwierzętach. 

Stiles parsknął śmiechem. – Dzięki za uprzedzenie. 

W tym samym momencie z łazienki wybiegła Nola w uroczym piżamowym kombinezonie w tygrysi wzór. Z tyłu miała nawet ogon, a na głowie kaptur z uszami. Podbiegła do Stilesa i bez pytania wdrapała mu się na kolana. 

\- Ciastecka z wrózbą! – Krzyknęła i sięgnęła do torebki z ciastkami, jednak w ostatniej chwili Derek sprzątnął ją sprzed jej nosa. 

\- Najpierw kolacja. – Mały, obrażony tygrysek położył ręce na biodrach, jednak Derek był nieugięty. – Im szybciej zjesz, tym szybciej dostaniesz ciastko. – Zauważył, czym przekonał ostatecznie dziewczynkę do swojej racji. – Może przejdziemy do stołu? Będzie ci wygodniej. – Zapytał Stilesa, który manewrował widelcem lewą ręką, prawą trzymając Nolę, aby nie spadła mu z kolan.

Stiles pokręcił głową; mały, słodki ciężar nie był aż tak niewygodny, jak mógł się wydawać. – Poradzę sobie. 

Po chwili dołączyła do nich Kira, a Nola jak gdyby tylko czekała aż wszyscy będą przy stole, aby zacząć swoją opowieść o wizycie w zoo. Z rozpalonymi policzkami opowiadała o wszystkich zwierzętach jakie widziała, jakim z tatą zrobili zdjęcia, a potem o lodach, jakie tata zrobił po powrocie do domu. 

\- Załuj, ze cię nie było. – Powiedziała do Kiry. – Były super. 

\- Wiem, myszko. – Powiedziała z uśmiechem Kira, dając małej prztyczka w nos. – Ale dobrze wiesz, że miałam zajęcia. 

Dziewczynka pokiwała w zrozumieniu głową, po czym wzięła do buzi ostatni kęs i odsunęła od siebie talerz. – Skońcyłam. – Powiedziała z nadal pełnymi ustami. Widząc jednak karcący wzrok ojca, przełknęła resztę jedzenia i dopiero wtedy kontynuowała. – Teraz ciastecko!

Derek sprzątnął wszystkie talerze (rozgadana Nola była ostatnią, która skończyła kolację), po czym kiwnął głową, pozwalając jej na sięgnięcie do torebki. Dziewczynka wylosowała dla każdego jedno ciastko, po czym rozdała je i zabrała się do skonsumowania swojego. Kartka z wróżbą wylądowała na blacie stołu; bardziej interesowało Nolę samo uwielbiane przez nią ciastko niż kartka, której nawet nie umiałaby przeczytać. 

Stiles rozłupał swoje, po czym podsunął Noli ciastko. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością, po czym ze smakiem je spałaszowała. Stiles rozwinął skrawek papieru i przeczytał kilka zapisanych drobną czcionką słów. 

\- „Są ludzie, którzy bez pożegnania odchodzą i ci, co bez zapowiedzi wracają.” – Po czym spojrzał na wszystkich i uśmiechnął się, wkładając kartkę do kieszeni spodni. – Mądre. Jak uważasz, tygrysku? – Zapytał Nolę, która oparła się o jego tors i patrzyła ze znużeniem na dorosłych. 

\- Hmm… Moze być. – Zadecydowała, po czym zwróciła się do taty. – A ty co tam mas?

Derek rozwinął kartkę, po czym odchrząknął i przeczytał jej treść: - „Dżentelmen jest po prostu cierpliwym wilkiem.”

\- Ładne. Lubię wilki. – Skomentowała Nola, zwracając teraz swą uwagę na Kirę. 

\- „Na zawsze ponosisz odpowiedzialność za to, co oswoiłeś.” – Przeczytała, patrząc pytającym wzrokiem na Nolę, czekając na jej komentarz. – Powiedział to Lis z „Małego Księcia.”

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem. – Przyznała wyraźnie zmęczona dziewczynka, sięgając po kartkę, która wypadła z jej ciastka i podsunęła ją Stilesowi. – Psecytas moją?

Odebrał z jej ręki karteczkę, po czym rozwinął ją i przeczytał krótkie zdanie. – „Bo dla niektórych warto się roztopić.”

\- To z "Krainy Lodu"! Z "Krainy Lodu"! – Krzyknęła podekscytowana Nola, wyraźnie ożywiając się i klaszcząc w drobne ręce. – Powiedział to Olaf do Elzy! – Zsunęła się z kolan Stilesa, aby zacząć skakać wokół nich z entuzjazmem. – Obejzymy? Tatusiu, obejzymy?

Derek westchnął mimowolnie, a Stilesowi przyszło na myśl, że pewnie oglądali wspólnie tę bajkę już tysiące razy. Uśmiechnął się, myśląc że sam pewnie zareagowałby takim samym grobowym westchnięciem. 

\- Pewnie. – Derek uśmiechnął się do Noli, nie pokazując jej ani przez sekundę swojego zniechęcenia. – Przygotuj film. 

Nola pobiegła szybko do pokoju, a powiewający za nią ogonek ostatecznie rozbroił Stilesa, który parsknął śmiechem i zwrócił się do Dereka. – Ile razy widziałeś już ten film? A właściwie ile razy zmusiła cię do jego obejrzenia?

Derek westchnął, ale uśmiechnął się mimo wyraźnego zmęczenia. – Dziewięć. Średnio raz na tydzień odkąd w listopadzie wszedł do kin. 

\- A ja siedemnaście. – Zaśmiała się Kira, wstając od blatu. – Przynajmniej co drugi dzień. 

Stiles pokręcił głową. – Nie wiem czy współczuć czy gratulować. 

\- Oczywiście, że gratulować. – Żachnęła się Kira, a potem uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała: - Muszę się zbierać, zostało mi parę rzeczy do zrobienia na zajęcia. 

Wpadła do pokoju, aby pożegnać się z Nolą, po czym zabrała swoje rzeczy i machając do Stiles i Dereka, wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

Derek gestem zaprosił Stilesa do salonu, po czym podążył za nim, po drodze sięgając do szafki po przekąski i napoje, które postawił potem przed nimi na niskim stoliku. Zgasił światło i zapalił małą lampkę, roztaczającą wokół nich słabe, przytłumione światło. 

Nola czekała już na nich z włączonym i zastopowanym filmem, gotowa do seansu. Stiles i Derek usiedli po dwóch stronach kanapy, a dziewczynka usadowiła się wygodnie pomiędzy nimi. Na początku wyjaśniła Stilesowi niemal całą fabułę – nie pomijając oczywiście najbardziej zaskakujących szczegółów oraz zakończenia – po czym zamilkła i zaczęła z otwartymi oczami oglądać film. Nie minęło kilka minut, jak Stiles poczuł, że jej głowa opiera się o jego ramię, a kiedy chwilę później spojrzał na nią ponownie, mała spała już jak zabita.

Stiles uśmiechnął się na ten widok, po czym podniósł wzrok na Dereka i odchrząknął, aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Brunet spojrzał na niego pytającym wzrokiem; Stiles wskazał palcem na śpiącą na jego ramieniu dziewczynkę, na co Derek pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. Wstał jak najdelikatniej z kanapy i powoli, ostrożnie, aby tylko córki nie obudzić, podniósł ją i wziął w ramiona. Dziewczynka instynktownie wtuliła się w zagłębienie pomiędzy szyją a ramieniem taty, który w milczeniu zaniósł ją do pokoju za zamkniętymi drzwiami, znajdującymi się naprzeciwko łazienki. W tym czasie Stiles wyłączył film i schował płytę DVD do pudełka. Wstał z kanapy i stanął na środku pokoju, niemal gotowy do wyjścia. Choć bardzo chciał zostać, wolał nie przedłużać swojego wyjścia bardziej niż było to potrzebne. 

Derek wrócił do salonu szybciej niż Stiles przypuszczał; stanął w progu, zaskoczony tym, że Stiles jest już właściwie jedną nogą poza drzwiami. 

\- Nie chcesz zostać? Możemy obejrzeć coś innego, niekoniecznie "Krainę Lodu". 

Stiles uśmiechnął się, po czym pokiwał głową. – Chętnie. Chociaż jak zgaduję "Krainy Lodu" Nola mi nie odpuści?

\- Nigdy. – Potwierdził jego przypuszczenia Derek, po czym zaproponował Stilesowi wino.

\- Tylko kieliszek. – Odrzekł Stiles. – Kieruję i muszę jeszcze być na tyle trzeźwy aby wrócić dziś do domu. 

Derek pokiwał głową i podszedł do barku, po czym wrócił z dwoma wypełnionymi do połowy kieliszkami wina. Ponownie usiedli na dwóch krańcach kanapy, jednomyślnie wybierając „Pamiętnik Pozytywnego Myślenia”. Stiles pomyślał, że powinien nadrobić wszystkie najważniejsze filmy z ubiegłego roku, bo ma w tej kwestii poważne zaległości.  
Derek wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na oparciu za nimi. Czy to był znak, o którym mówił mu Isaac? Stiles nie wiedział; nie miał pewności i nie chciał ryzykować wszystkiego, co w ciągu tych kilku tygodni zbudowali. 

Popijał swoje wino i starał się nie myśleć, jak bardzo chciał wtulić się w pierś Dereka i poczuć na sobie ramię, które teraz – najpewniej zupełnie przypadkowo – muskało delikatnie rozpaloną skórę jego karku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OD AUTORKI:  
> W Kalifornii dopuszczalny poziom alkoholu we krwi to 0.8 promila, co znaczy że Stiles przy swoim wzroście i wadze mógł spokojnie po jednej lampce wina wsiąść za kierownicę samochodu (tym bardziej, że napoje alkoholowe w USA mają często niższe stężenie alkoholu niż w Europie). Nie znaczy to jednak, że takie same zasady obowiązują w Polsce (dopuszczalne stężenie alkoholu we krwi w naszym kraju to 0.2 promila) – i lepiej nie brać z niego przykładu ;) Nigdy nie prowadźcie po alkoholu, nie wsiadajcie do samochodu z kimś kto wcześniej pił. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony :)


	9. Chapter 9

_“All it takes is their name (…) and a surge of swirling emotions shoot through your veins.”_  
N. Kladsflem

**Rozdział 9**

Pierwszą wiadomość dostał jeszcze przed wschodem słońca, zanim budzik zdążył wyrwać go ze snu, przypominając o porannym joggingu. 

„Nola twierdzi, że długo Cię nie widziała i kazała mi Cię od nas pozdrowić. Więc pozdrawiam. Pozdrawiam!”

Numer nieznany.

Pokręcił głową i usiadł na łóżku, drapiąc się po czubku głowy. Kto to do cholery mógł być? 

„czy my się znamy?”

Odpowiedź – a właściwie kilkanaście następujących po sobie wiadomości – nadeszła szybciej, niż Keno dołączył do niego na łóżku na porcję porannych czułości. 

„OMG”

„Wybacz!”

„To ja”

„W sensie: ja, Kira”

„(Haha, prawie jak ten film „Ja, robot”)”

„Błagam nie pomyśl sobie tylko, że Cię szpieguję, stalkuję czy cokolwiek. Nic z tych rzeczy”

„Nola chciała tylko Cię pozdrowić, a Derek zmienił hasło w telefonie i nie mogłyśmy go rozszyfrować – a szkoda, bo stare było taaaaakie oczywiste ;)”

„W każdym razie, Nola zna Twój numer na pamięć (co za niespodzianka…) więc napisałyśmy smsa”

„Mam teraz tylko nadzieję, że nas nie znienawidzisz za obudzenie Cię”

„Pls”

Stiles poczuł zawroty w głowie od przerażającej ilości smsów, jakie naraz dostał. Nadal zaspany, wtulił twarz w gęste futro leżącego mu na kolanach Keno i wsłuchał się w uspokajający rytm bicia jego serca. Pomyślał, że Kira była jeszcze bardziej oderwana od rzeczywistości niż Carrie, jednak nadawały na tych samych falach. Już teraz wiedział, że zaprzyjaźni się z nią tak, jak kilka miesięcy temu zaprzyjaźnił się ze swoją stażystką. Zwariowani odchyleńcy byli jego ulubionym rodzajem ludzi. 

„jest 6:30 rano” Napisał. „tak dla waszej informacji. i nie – nie mógłbym was znienawidzić pod żadnym pozorem :)”

„RANY, CO ZA ULGA!” A potem jeszcze: „O nie, nie pomyślałam, że jest tak wcześnie :( Jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku i tu jest w pół do 10. Derek ma wywiad w jakiejś gazecie o swojej książce, a my z Nolą jesteśmy na zakupach;)”

„oby to nie były zakupy na 5th Avenue, bo Derek was zabije :D”

„Jeszcze tam nie dotarłyśmy i raczej szybko nie dotrzemy…….”

„dlaczego?” Zapytał zaciekawiony.

„Właśnie weszłyśmy do Disney Store na Times Square i Nola stwierdziła, że chce tu zamieszkać”

„to oficjalne, Derek was zabije.” – Napisał Stiles pomiędzy założeniem bluzy a butów do biegania. Skoro był już na nogach, równie dobrze mógł wcześniej rozpocząć swoje poranne rytuały. Przypiął smycz do obroży Keno, po czym wyszedł z mieszkania. Odpowiedź przyszła w momencie, gdy stanął na biegnącym wzdłuż bloku chodniku. 

„Oby do tego nie doszło. A tak poza tym, jak udaje Ci się zabawić Nolę tak, że potem mówi tylko o Tobie? Też tak chcę!”

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko. „to mój osobisty urok” 

„Nie schlebiaj sobie. Jeśli tak, to działa tylko na Nolę i Dereka.” 

Stiles wytrzeszczył oczy, widząc ostatnie napisane przez nią słowo. Dereka?

„co masz na mysli?” Napisał nieco drżącymi rękoma, czekając na odpowiedź. 

Ale odpowiedź w ogóle nie nadeszła.

*

„Więc mój mały stalker zna już Twój numer na pamięć? Masz moje pozwolenie na złożenie oficjalnego wniosku o zakaz zbliżania się.”

Stiles uśmiechnął się widząc na wyświetlaczu telefonu wiadomość od Dereka. Carrie zerknęła na niego, unosząc pytająco brew, ale on machnął wymijająco ręką, a ona wróciła do tego, co robiła wcześniej; wiedziała, że prędzej czy później będzie miała okazję zapytać, co takiego wywołało na jego twarzy uśmiech. 

Walcząc sam ze sobą, aby tylko nie napisać czegoś pseudo-flirciarskiego („a mogę złożyć wniosek o NAKAZ zbliżania się do Ciebie? ;)” ), uśmiechając się szeroko jak kompletny idiota, wystukał szybko odpowiedź.

„gdyby tylko wszyscy stalkerzy byli tak uroczy i nieszkodliwi jak ten twój, świat zdecydowanie by na tym zyskał”

Sms zwrotny nadszedł jeszcze zanim Stiles zdążył odłożyć telefon na bok.

„Nadal nazywasz ją uroczą pomimo tego, że obudziła Cię o 6:30 rano? Jesteś robotem? ;-)”

Stiles parsknął śmiechem, a Carrie uniosła głowę po raz drugi. Pokręcił przecząco głową, a dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy, po czym powoli wróciła do przeglądania raportów „chłopców z fabryki”. 

„cholera, a szukałem tylko Sary Connor…” A potem jeszcze: „czy zamiast tego wniosku o zakaz zbliżania mogę złożyć wniosek aby Nola adoptowała Keno? chyba zbyt dawno jej nie widział i jest wprost NIEZNOŚNY” 

„Pożera skarpetki?”

„raczej zasłony”

„Więc uważaj też na buty i kwiatki, tego nauczyło mnie rodzicielskie doświadczenie.”

„Nola zjadała buty???”

„Wyrzucała przez balkon.”

Stiles zaśmiał się na głos, upuszczając telefon na podłogę. Pochylił się, aby go podnieść, a kiedy z powrotem się wyprostował, Carrie patrzyła na niego ostrzegawczym wzrokiem zielonych oczu, w których Stiles widział wyraźnie nutę ciekawości, a także żądanie opowiedzenia jej wszystkiego jak tylko skończy wymieniać wiadomości. Podniósł ręce w obronnym geście, po czym – kompletnie ignorując ciekawską Carrie – wrócił do odpisywania na wiadomość. 

„a chociaż w kogoś trafiła?”

„Słabo u niej z celnością, więc (niestety?)na szczęście nie.” 

Zanim Stiles odpisał, Derek przysłał mu jeszcze jedną wiadomość. 

„W Nowym Jorku trochę mi zejdzie – w bibliotece znalazłem sporo materiałów do kolejnej książki – ale kiedy tylko wrócimy, wpadnij na kolację. Nola nadal nie może przeboleć, że zasnęła i nie obejrzeliście razem Krainy Lodu. ;-)”

Stiles uśmiechnął się gorzko. Pomimo całego swojego uwielbienia do jego córki, wolałby aby to Derek za nim tęsknił i szalał tak, jak szalała za Stilesem Nola. 

„nie mogę się doczekać;)” 

Odłożył telefon na biurko, czując na sobie ciekawski wzrok przyjaciółki. Westchnął i spojrzał na nią wzrokiem zbitego szczeniaka. 

\- Mam przerąbane, Carrie. – Powiedział, kładąc głowę na biurko i zakrywając ją rękoma. – Jestem w nim beznadziejnie zakochany. 

*

Trzy piwa później Stiles stwierdził, że idealnie dobrał sobie stażystkę.

Nie dość, że była ponadprzeciętnie inteligentna, bystra i spostrzegawcza, nie dość, że miała to nieuchwytne coś, dzięki czemu miała niesamowity potencjał do pracy jako agent specjalny w jakiejkolwiek rządowej agencji, to na dodatek była fantastyczną przyjaciółką, która wiedziała kiedy zamiast na obiad, zabrać go po pracy do baru. 

\- Może mu po prostu powiedz?

Stiles spojrzał na nią, jakby straciła nagle zmysły. – Oszalałaś? Po moim trupie.

Carrie przewróciła oczami i westchnęła ciężko; faceci byli jak dzieci, dosłownie jak dzieci.

\- Moim zdaniem on też jest w tobie zadurzony; gdyby nie był, już dawno kazałby ci się odczepić. Wiem, że zrobisz jak zechcesz, ale przynajmniej nie męczyłbyś się tak bardzo. – Powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami i sięgając po kufel. – W ogóle chciałam tego twojego Dereka znaleźć na facebooku…

\- O rany. – Jęknął Stiles, przerywając jej w pół zdania. – Po co?

\- Bo nie pokazałeś nam jego żadnego zdjęcia! – Spojrzała na niego wyzywającym wzrokiem. – Mamy tylko świadectwo Danny’ego, że rzeczywiście jest seksowny. – Stiles przewrócił oczami, lecz kiedy nie zaszczycił jej inną odpowiedzią, kontynuowała. – W każdym razie, chciałam go tam znaleźć, ale nie znam jego nazwiska, a poza tym Derek to najwyraźniej bardzo popularne imię. Dwóch Dereków jest ze mną na roku, a dodatkowo nazywa się tak dozorca akademika i jeden z wykładowców. Mój ulubiony pisarz ma tak na nazwisko, choć nie wiem czy w tej sytuacji to się liczy. Nawet mój brat ma tak na imię, a także brat mojego szwagra.

Stiles spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem. – Brat? Myślałem, że masz tylko siostrę.

Carrie westchnęła i zacisnęła palce na rączce na wpół pełnego kufla. – Mieszka w Londynie, nie mamy z nim za bardzo kontaktu. Zawsze chodził własnymi drogami, więc nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby nagle w któreś święta jakby nigdy nic przyjechał do LA, zamiast wysyłać życzenia przez smsy.

\- Przykro mi, że twój brat to dupek. – Powiedział szczerze Stiles, ściskając pokrzepiająco jej drobną dłoń.

\- Mnie też. – Odpowiedziała szczerze. – Ale może studiowanie historii sztuki tak właśnie się kończy. – Zażartowała, a w jej oczach znów pojawił się jej zwykły blask. – Teraz musimy pomyśleć, jak możesz uwieść tego swojego Dereka. Może kolacja przy świecach, nastrojowa muzyka, ja zabiorę gdzieś Nolę i Keno, nie będą wam przeszkadzać…

Stiles położył łokieć na stole i podparł dłonią głowę, przysłuchując się planom i fantazjom Carrie, wybierającej mu bieliznę, jaką powinien założyć (żadną!), co podać na przystawkę (owoce morza), a co na deser (malinową tartę), jaką piosenkę włączyć na początku ( _You can leave your hat on_ będzie idealne)…

Westchnął ciężko.

Gdyby tylko to wszystko było takie proste. 

*

Stiles nie widział Dereka niemal przez cały luty.

Mimo, że wymienili przez ten czas kilka tysięcy wiadomości oraz paręnaście telefonów, Stiles nadal miał wrażenie jakby był na intensywnym odwyku w jakiejś anty-Derekowej klinice. Przez prawie cztery tygodnie nie mógł spojrzeć w jego bladozielone, usiane drobnymi, brązowymi plamkami tęczówki, nie mógł zamknąć oczu i chłonąć zapachu jego perfum, którymi pachniało całe ich mieszkanie, nie mógł poczuć drżenia serca na widok bezgranicznej, bezwarunkowej miłości jaką Derek promieniał za każdym razem, kiedy patrzył na Nolę. 

Ubolewał nad swoim głupim sercem, ale jednocześnie nie chciał nawet z tym walczyć. 

Zawsze mógł znieczulić się butelką tequili.

W drugiej połowie lutego Stiles kilka razy wypił kawę z Kirą, która z powodu studiów nie mogła zostać w Nowym Jorku na długo (ale Derek mógł zabierać Nolę ze sobą nawet do biblioteki, więc niania nie była im tam szczególnie niezbędna), ale przylatywała do nich na weekendy. Stiles miał więc zewnętrzne źródło informacji, które regularnie opowiadało mu, co słychać u małej rodzinki Hale. 

\- Derek pracuje tak dużo, że przysięgam, zgromadził materiał na co najmniej trzy książki do przodu. 

\- Nie przyzna mi się do tego, ale założę się, że wykupił dla Noli już połowę asortymentu w Disney Store.

\- Nola uwielbia Statuę Wolności, są tam przynajmniej raz na trzy dni. 

Podczas jednego z ich spotkań, w ostatnim tygodniu lutego, Stiles wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę, aby zapytać Kirę o coś, co męczyło go od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania.   
Czy Derek naprawdę jej o nim opowiadał? Czy Nola uważa go za chłopaka jej taty? Czy to możliwe, aby Derek cokolwiek do niego czuł?

\- Słuchaj Kira, zastanawiałem się, czy…

\- Stiles! – Znajomy głos przerwał mu w pół zdania. – Więc tu się przede mną ukrywasz?

Nagle w jego polu widzenia pojawili się Scott i Isaac, obaj dzierżący kubki z kawą na wynos i uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha. 

\- Najpierw jęczysz nam pół wieczoru o Dereku, a potem umawiasz się na randkę z kimś innym? – Zaśmiał się Scott, klepiąc go po ramieniu. – Jestem Scott. – Powiedział, wyciągając rękę. 

\- Kira. – Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i błyskiem w oku, potrząsając wyciągniętą ku niej dłoń. – A Derek to mój szef. 

Scott wyglądał na zbitego z tropu, co sprawiło, że do tej pory milczący Isaac roześmiał się głośno i poklepał go po plecach. – Nieźle ci poszło, stary. – Po czym zwrócił się do Kiry. – Nie zwracaj uwagi, traci rozum za każdym razem, kiedy widzi piękną dziewczynę. – Wyciągnął ku niej dłoń. – Isaac.

Kira uścisnęła jego dłoń, po czym spojrzała na Stilesa – na wpół zażenowanego uwagą Scotta o Dereku, na wpół rozbawionego komentarzem Isaaca. 

\- Tak, zadaję się z idiotami. – Potwierdził jej przypuszczenia, po czym zwrócił się do obu stojących nad nimi przyjaciół. – Chcecie do nas dołączyć?

\- Chętn…

\- Niestety, ale trochę nam się spieszy. – Powiedział Isaac, nie dając Scottowi dokończyć. – Ale i tak widzimy się w sobotę, tak? 

Stiles pokiwał głową. Przyjęcie-niespodzianka dla Allison. Mimo, że urodziny miała dopiero za ponad dwa tygodnie, jak co roku przygotowywali jej przyjęcie jeszcze przed oficjalną datą; dzięki temu nigdy nie wiedziała, kiedy (i czy w ogóle) się ono odbędzie.

Pomachali im obojgu, po czym wyszli na zewnątrz; jeszcze przez okno Stiles zauważył, jak Scott ma zaczerwienione ze wstydu uszy, a Isaac śmieje się z niego do rozpuku, zanim wsiedli do granatowego Forda Scotta i odjechali w stronę centrum. 

Stiles spojrzał z powrotem na Kirę, bojąc się powiedzieć nawet słowa. W końcu Scott wszem i wobec oznajmił, że mówił im o Dereku i niemal za nim płakał. 

\- A więc jęczysz za Derekiem? – Zapytała Kira, przerywając milczenie delikatnym uśmiechem. Stiles westchnął ciężko i wymusił na sobie kwaśny uśmiech, jednak zanim zdążył zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób, Kira pokręciła głową w sposób, jaki bardzo przypominał mu Carrie, po czym powiedziała: - Nie ty jeden.

Stiles uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi i spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem. Czyżby miał w walce o serce Dereka konkurentkę?

\- Huh?

\- Och nie, nie ja. – Uniosła ręce w obronnym geście, śmiejąc się z własnego niezbyt udanego doboru słów. – Chodziło mi o to, że Derekowi zdarzyło się jęczeć za tobą. 

Stiles z wrażenia przewrócił swój kubek, nadal na wpół pełny kawy. – Cholera... – Rzucił się szybko po jednorazowe serwetki, aby zetrzeć plamę ze stolika. 

Derek? Za nim? 

To było zbyt piękne, aby było prawdziwe. 

\- To chyba było krótko po waszym pierwszym spotkaniu. – Zaczęła opowieść Kira, kiedy Stiles uporał się już z rozlaną kawą. – Nie mógł o tobie zapomnieć, pół nocy zastanawiał się czy powinien do ciebie zadzwonić. Rozsądek wygrał z sercem, ale serce nie poddało się tak łatwo. – Puściła do niego perskie oko, po czym zerknęła na zegarek. – Rany, mam za chwilę zajęcia. – Po czym wstała od stolika i założyła na siebie skórzaną kurtkę. – Ale powiem ci coś, Stiles. – Nadal w głębokim szoku, Stiles podniósł wzrok, aby na nią spojrzeć. – Myślę, że dobrze ci idzie. Daj mu jeszcze odrobinę czasu. – Po czym uśmiechnęła się uroczo i szybkim krokiem wyszła z kawiarni. Po chwili mignęła mu jeszcze za oknem, śmigając po parkingu na swoim motorze. 

Stiles został jeszcze na kilka chwil przy stoliku, starając się przetrawić to, czego właśnie się dowiedział. Patrzył niewidzącym wzrokiem na pusty kubek, starając się powtrzymać drżenie rąk i dojść do ładu ze swoimi myślami.

Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że nadzieja może być tak namacalna. 

*

Tak jak przypuszczał, Nola nie miała zamiaru odpuścić mu Krainy Lodu. 

Obejrzeli ją zaledwie dzień po ich powrocie z Nowego Jorku, jeszcze zanim zdążyli rozpakować walizki, które nadal – ku zgubie Stilesa – stały na środku przedpokoju, czyhające na nieuważnych i nieostrożnych gości. 

Stiles dostąpił zaszczytu bycia pierwszą osobą, która się o nie potknęła, jednak kiedy silne ramiona Dereka uchroniły go przed kompromitującym upadkiem, uznał bagaż za wcale niegłupi dodatek do wystroju korytarza.

Widząc ten niedoszły upadek, Nola zaczęła rechotać głośno, trzymając się za brzuch i teatralnym gestem wycierając łzy radości. Niewzruszona losem Stilesa, położyła małą dłoń na grzbiecie Keno i wyprowadziła go z korytarza, znikając w głębi domu. 

\- Dzięki. – Wymamrotał, kiedy Derek postawił go już z powrotem w pozycji pionowej i odsunął stopą zawadzającą walizkę tak, aby jak najmniej przeszkadzała. 

Nadal jednak trzymał Stilesa w ramionach. 

Stali blisko siebie, bliżej niż kiedykolwiek od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania, a Stiles czuł, jak zapachy ich perfum mieszają się, tworząc idealną, subtelną mieszankę. Bladozielone oczy patrzyły na niego spod gęstych rzęs, przeszywając Stilesa na wskroś intensywnym, nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Stiles nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tak trwali – sekundy, minuty, a może całą słodką wieczność - dopóki na policzki Dereka nie wypłynął delikatny, niemal niewidoczny rumieniec. Brunet pochylił głowę, chcąc za wszelką cenę uniknąć wzroku Stilesa, powoli wypuszczając go ze swoich objęć. 

\- Uhm…

\- Może wina? – Zaproponował Derek; w jego głosie Stiles wyraźnie słyszał nutę desperacji. 

Stiles pokiwał głową; w tej chwili przyjąłby każdy napój, który pomógłby mu zwalczyć tę nagłą suchość w gardle, a także z wdzięcznością przywitałby wszystko, co rozkojarzyłoby Dereka na tyle, że ten nie zauważyłby rumieńca, jaki zagościł na jego bladych policzkach. 

Derek postawił dwa kieliszki na kuchennej wysepce i wypełnił je do połowy owocowym portugalskim winem Verde – tym, które Stiles uwielbiał najbardziej na świecie, a które zawsze serwował mu Derek. Po raz kolejny zaczął zastanawiać się, czy dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności Derek również je uwielbia, czy może kupuje je specjalnie dlatego, że tak bardzo smakuje Stilesowi.

\- Mam dla ciebie prezent, prosto z Nowego Jorku. – Powiedział Derek, przesuwając w jego stronę jeden z kieliszków i odwracając się, aby wyjąć z szafki małe pudełko z różową kokardką. Stiles starał się nie koncentrować na tym, że przy wręczaniu podarunku jego palce musnęły delikatnie skórę jego dłoni. – Nie muszę chyba mówić, że kokardkę wybrała Nola. 

Stiles parsknął śmiechem. – Byłem pewien, że różowy to twój kolor.

Odłożył na bok pokrywkę kartonowego pudełeczka i zajrzał do środka. Jego oczom ukazał się mały, metalowy breloczek z kolorowym logo „Central Perk”, fikcyjnej kawiarni z serialu „Przyjaciele”. 

\- Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale tej nocy, kiedy się poznaliśmy miałeś na sobie koszulkę z napisem „How you doin’?”. – Powiedział Derek, pochylając się i opierając na blacie wysepki, obserwując uważnie Stilesa. 

Oczywiście, że pamiętał. 

Jednak to, że Derek także odnotował to w pamięci, dosłownie odebrało Stilesowi mowę. 

_O Boże, o Boże, o Boże…_

Wziął głęboki oddech, aby uspokoić swoje trzepoczące dziko serce, po czym pokiwał twierdząco głową. Wziął duży łyk wina, mając nadzieję, że to również nieco ukoi jego skołatane nerwy. 

\- Pamiętam. A ty podszedłeś do mnie i powiedziałeś, że bardziej przypominam ci Chandlera. – Odrzekł Stiles, wyjmując z kieszeni klucze i przypinając do nich otrzymany właśnie breloczek. Nie chciał przyznać się przed samym sobą, że choć tamtej nocy był zbyt wstawiony i zauroczony Derekiem żeby się tym przejmować, tak naprawdę niezbyt cieszył się z tego porównania; Chandler zazwyczaj przedstawiany był jako sarkastyczny, niezbyt socjalizujący się wieczny singiel, desperacko i bez skutku poszukujący miłości. Mimo, że w głębi duszy Stiles niesamowicie się z nim identyfikował (i może dlatego tak bardzo uwielbiał ten serial), to wolał nie być do niego porównywanym przez kogokolwiek innego, nawet - a może zwłaszcza – przez Dereka. W takich momentach niepewny siebie dzieciak żyjący głęboko w jego głowie znów budził się do życia. 

Derek pochylił głowę i uniósł jeden kącik ust w delikatnym, niemal nieśmiałym uśmiechu. – To prawda. A Chandler to moja ulubiona postać w serialu. – Słysząc to, Stiles podniósł głowę i spojrzał na walczącego z uśmiechem, nieco zarumienionego Dereka. – Inteligentny, sarkastyczny, dowcipny. Przystojny. – Derek wzruszył ramionami. – Jak go nie uwielbiać? Ja osobiście polubiłem go od samego początku, nawet trochę się w nim kochałem. – Przyznał Derek, patrząc prosto w orzechowe oczy Stilesa. 

\- Kochałeś? W czasie przeszłym? – Zapytał bez tchu Stiles, zapominając kompletnie o breloczku, winie i całej reszcie świata, tonąc w intensywnym spojrzeniu Dereka. 

Czy nadal mówili o bohaterze serialu?

Brunet pokręcił przecząco głową. – O nim nie da się zapomnieć. – Powiedział cicho nieco ochrypłym głosem. – Jest niezwykły. On… Stiles, jesteś… ja…

\- No to oglądamy, cy nie?

Stiles zacisnął oczy, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że zapomniał oddychać. Słyszał jak Derek bierze kilka głębokich, uspokajających wdechów, po czym uśmiecha się do niego przepraszająco i kieruje swe kroki ku stojącej w wejściu do kuchni Noli. 

_Boże, dlaczego właśnie teraz?_

Stiles obrócił się na krześle i spojrzał na Nolę z nieodłącznym Keno u boku. Derek kucnął przed nią, a dziewczynka momentalnie wyciągnęła rączki i położyła je na jego lekko zaróżowionych policzkach. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w milczeniu w oczy, a potem Nola pochyliła się i złożyła na jego nosie słodki pocałunek. 

Serce Stilesa zabiło tak mocno, jakby za chwilę miało wyrwać się z klatki na wolność.

\- Oglądamy, skarbie. – Potwierdził Derek, chwytając małą za ramiona, obracając ją o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i lekko popychając w kierunku salonu. Dziewczynka zachichotała i pobiegła włączyć film. – Idziemy? – Zapytał Stilesa, który pokiwał głową i w milczeniu podążył za podskakującą pięciolatką. 

Usadowili się na kanapie, każdy z nich na swoim zwykłym miejscu, dzierżąc w dłoniach miskę popcornu i swój własny kieliszek – z winem (Derek i Stiles) lub porzeczkowym sokiem (Nola). W milczeniu oglądali Krainę Lodu Disneya co jakiś czas przerywaną komentarzami lub śpiewem Noli, która na pamięć znała każdą z piosenek śpiewanych w bajce. Dziewczynka zmusiła do śpiewania także swojego tatę, który – jak się okazało – nie dość, że podobnie jak córka znał słowa do wszystkich piosenek, to jeszcze śpiewał pięknie, czysto i z zaangażowaniem, które docenił zarówno Stiles jak i Nola.

Film skończył się dość szybko, a Stiles pomyślał nawet, że odrobinę za wcześnie; wciągnął się w historię dwóch sióstr i ich wszystkich przyjaciół bardziej, niż gotów był się do tego przyznać, a teraz zwyczajnie żałował, że bajka nie była odrobinę dłuższa. 

W momencie, kiedy ekran zgasł i pojawiły się na nim napisy końcowe, Nola podniosła głowę i spojrzała najpierw na swojego tatę, a potem swój wzrok utkwiła w Stilesie.

\- Cy Kristoff i Anna są w sobie zakochani? – Zapytała z powątpiewaniem; Stiles miał wrażenie, że długo czekała z zadaniem tego pytania, rozmyślając na ten temat przez kilka ładnych tygodni. 

Stiles ogarnął z jej twarzy dłuższy kosmyk włosów i wsunął go za ucho; jej krótka fryzurka powoli stawała się sięgającym brody bobem. – Na to chyba wychodzi, prawda?

Dziewczynka pokiwała głową, ale jej zmarszczone brwi sugerowały, że coś jeszcze nie daje jej spokoju.

\- Pseciez są psyjaciółmi, tak? – Po chwili wydusiła z siebie, nie do końca rozumiejąc powiązania między bohaterami filmu. – A Anna wceśniej kochała złego Hansa. 

\- Anna nie wiedziała, że Hans jest zły, bo był jej pierwszą wielką miłością. – Zaczął tłumaczyć jej Stiles, odkładając na bok pustą miskę i kieliszek, aby Nola mogła wdrapać się na jego kolana; usiadła na nich okrakiem i zaczęła bawić się krawędzią kieszonki naszytej na jego swetrze. – Z jego strony było to tylko kłamstwo, bo chciał wykorzystać ją do własnych celów. – Czuł na sobie wzrok Dereka, ale nie uniósł głowy, aby to sprawdzić, skupiając się na słuchającej go uważnie dziewczynce.

Nola pokiwała głową, zastanawiając się głęboko nad tym, co właśnie usłyszała. – Więc… psyjaciele mogą się w sobie zakochać? Pseciez Anna znała Kristoffa bardzo krótko. – Zmarszczyła brwi, starając się zrozumieć te wszystkie skomplikowane relacje. – To mozliwe?

Zanim jednak Stiles zdążył odpowiedzieć jej na to pytanie, z drugiego końca kanapy dobiegło ich ciche westchnięcie. Oboje odwrócili w tamtą stronę głowę i spojrzeli na Dereka, który patrzył prosto w oczy Stilesa, jego szkliste spojrzenie niczym wybuchowa mieszanka palącej desperacji, wahania i rozdzierającego serce bólu. 

\- Tak, kochanie. To możliwe.


	10. Chapter 10

_„Tell me about your heart, how it stole breath from my lungs and still warmed my veins.”_   
K.E. Henson

**Rozdział 10**

W połowie marca Stiles dostał kolejny anonimowy list.

Informator – po raz kolejny podpisany jako Bob – w kilku krótkich zdaniach wskazywał na nowo otwartą fabrykę broni w Nevadzie, kilkadziesiąt mil od Las Vegas, twierdząc, że nocna zmiana niemal wyłącznie zajmowała się produkcją nielegalnej broni przeznaczonej na sprzedaż w rejonie Bliskiego Wschodu. Coraz bardziej zastanawiając się nad tym, dlaczego list po raz kolejny wysłany został prosto do niego, a nie na adres kontaktowy siedziby FBI, Stiles wysłał dwóch agentów, aby zbadali sprawę. 

Nie miał zbyt wielkich nadziei na potwierdzenie doniesień anonimowego informatora, a nawet na znalezienie czegokolwiek, co miałoby związek z tym śledztwem, jednak kilka dni później telefon od Andy’ego i Mii – agentów którzy polecieli do Moapa Valley, aby sprawdzić anonimowe doniesienia – całkowicie zmienił jego podejście do tajemniczego Boba. 

\- Już wiemy, dlaczego „chłopcy z fabryki” nie mogli złapać nikogo na gorącym uczynku. – Zaczęła Mia, kiedy Stiles przełączył ją na głośnik. Wokół jego biurka zebrał się cały pozostały w biurze zespół, aby posłuchać ich relacji. – Nocna zmiana w fabryce w Los Angeles nie funkcjonuje, bo przeniosła się do Moapa Valley. 

\- A mówiąc nocna zmiana mamy na myśli produkcję na czarno. – Dodał Andy niskim, przyjemnym tonem. – Razem z policją z Las Vegas zgarniamy ich dziś w nocy, przyślijcie rano zespół na przesłuchania. 

„może spróbujemy tej adopcji Keno?” Stiles napisał Derekowi smsa kilka minut po uzgodnieniu przez zespół planu następnych dni dla tych, którzy zostali wybrani do uczestniczenia w przesłuchaniach przeprowadzanych nazajutrz w siedzibie FBI w Las Vegas. 

„Co masz na myśli?”

„wypadł mi jutro rano pilny wyjazd służbowy i zastanawiałem się jak bardzo mnie znienawidzisz jeśli oddałbym Wam Keno na przechowanie…? ;)”

„Nola będzie zachwycona :-) Zaopiekujemy się nim jak długo będzie trzeba.”

*

\- Pozwólcie mu się wyszaleć rano, to w ciągu dnia nie będzie się zbytnio naprzykrzał. A mówiąc naprzykrzał mam na myśli „nie zdemoluje wam mieszkania kiedy na sekundę odwrócicie wzrok”. 

\- Poradzimy sobie. – Powiedział z uśmiechem Derek, odbierając z rąk Stilesa smycz, której drugi koniec przypięty był do obroży merdającego wesoło ogonem Keno. 

\- Jest duzy i puchaty. – Potwierdziła Nola, przytulając się do psa i głaszcząc miękkie, gęste futro w szaro-białym kolorze. 

Stiles i Derek spojrzeli po sobie, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ta uwaga miała znaczyć i jak odnosiła się do tematu ich rozmowy; jednak Derek był już na tyle przyzwyczajony do wyrwanych z kontekstu komentarzy córki, że wzruszył jedynie ramionami i machnął niedbale ręką. 

Stiles przygryzł usta, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. 

\- Biegam wieczorami, więc będę go brać ze sobą. – Powiedział Derek, a Stiles użył całej swojej silnej woli, aby nie wyobrażać sobie ich wspólnych porannych i wieczornych treningów… - Nola wymęczy go tak, że go nie poznasz. 

\- Liczę na to. – Przyznał z uśmiechem Stiles, spychając natrętne myśli w tył głowy. – Temu małemu diabłu przyda się ktoś, kto go wreszcie zmęczy. 

\- Fakt. – Przytaknął Derek, patrząc na ciągle wtulonych w siebie Nolę i Keno. – Zarówno twojemu, jak i mojemu diablęciu. 

Nieświadoma przyczyny nagłej wesołości taty i Stilesa, Nola głaskała miękkie futro Keno, szepcząc mu do ucha jakie atrakcje dla niego przygotowała.

Różowych kokardek nigdy za wiele.

*

Przesłuchania okazały się klapą. 

Trwały niemal trzy dni, a do śledztwa wniosły jedynie to, że potwierdziły doniesienia napisane przez anonimowego Boba – nocna zmiana rzeczywiście pracowała „na czarno”, jednak żadna z dwudziestu dwóch zatrzymanych osób nie pisnęła ani słowa na temat swojej pracy. Za to wyprodukowana broń miała wszystkie potrzebne atesty i licencje, a jej odbiorcą miały być amerykańskie wojska w Afganistanie. Nie działo się tu nic nielegalnego.

Jedynie pogrążony w panice manager fabryki, będąc na skraju załamania nerwowego, przyznał, że zatrudnieniami kierowała nieznana mu „szefowa”, o której mówił mu Goldenberg, i to od niej wychodzą wszystkie najważniejsze zarządzenia; zamilkł jednak kompletnie, zanim Stiles i Erica zdołali wydusić z niego cokolwiek innego. 

Żaden z zatrzymanych nie słyszał nigdy nazwiska Argent.

Stiles siedział na podłodze w gabinecie przełożonego wydziału karnego i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie pomiędzy swoim teamem a miejscowym zespołem śledczym. Na jego ramieniu opierała głowę pół-śpiąca Carrie, wykończona pracą przy przesłuchaniach, które odbywały się niemal na okrągło przez trzy kolejne doby, nawet w późnych godzinach nocnych. Postanowił dać jej kilka dni wolnego, kiedy tylko wrócą do Los Angeles. 

\- Trzy dni i nadal nie mamy nic. – Grzmiał podirytowany Boyd, chodząc w tę i z powrotem wzdłuż krótszej ściany pomieszczenia. 

\- Nie takie nic. – Nie zgodził się z nim Ethan, stojący pod ścianą z założonymi na piersi rękami. – Żaden z tych pracowników nie był w ogóle zatrudniony w tej fabryce, jedynie kierownik miał podpisaną umowę. 

\- Podpisaną z jakąś Amandą Silverstone, która nie istnieje w żadnej bazie. To niby ta szefowa? Na moje oko Goldenberg wymyślił sobie fajny pseudonim, pod którym się ukrywa. – Wtrąciła siedząca na biurku Erica. – Zresztą, ten pożal się Boże kierownik został tu zatrudniony z polecenia Goldenberga, przynajmniej według jego akt. Powinniśmy sprawdzić, czy resztę pracowników też nie wysłał tu z LA. 

\- Albo raczej sprawdzić, czy ich nie pomordował. – Skomentował szef wydziału, drobny Azjata w okularach z drucianymi oprawkami. Oliver? Stiles nie był pewien; nie miał pamięci do imion. – Z tego co mówiliście, cała sprawa zaczęła się od morderstw.

\- Może ta „szefowa” zdążyła już zamordować Goldenberga? – Wyraziła cichą nadzieję Carrie, która niespodziewanie obudziła się i włączyła do rozmowy, nadal opierając głowę o ramię Stilesa. 

Wszyscy zebrani jak gdyby czekali na taką uwagę, bo atmosfera rozluźniła się, choć każdy nadal odczuwał skutki kilku nieprzespanych, ciężko przepracowanych nocy. Jedynie Stiles nadal siedział pod ścianą, pogrążony we własnych myślach. 

Stiles rozmyślał nad tajemniczą Amandą Silverstone, która najwyraźniej była tylko czyimś pseudonimem, i żałował, że nie mieli niczego na Goldenberga, który mimo wątpliwości, powiązań i poszlak, był na razie czysty jak łza.

Tajemniczy Bob miał rację co do fabryki w Moapa Valley – to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Jednak czy miał też rację w poprzednim liście? Może Kate Argent miała więcej wpływów, niż Stiles dopuszczał to do wiadomości?

Wyjął telefon i napisał maila do agentów oddelegowanych do obserwacji gubernator stanu Teksas. Stiles miał przeczucie, że odrobinę intensywniejsza obserwacja jej kolejnych kroków prędzej czy później wyjdzie im wszystkim na dobre.

*

Prosto z lotniska pojechał do Dereka i Noli, aby zabrać Keno do domu.

Jeszcze w samolocie polecił wszystkim, aby po przylocie rozjechali się do domów (lub – w przypadku Eriki, Boyda i bliźniaków – do hoteli, w jakich ich zakwaterowano) i należycie odpoczęli. Sam niemal zasnął w taksówce wiozącej go z lotniska do mieszkania Dereka, więc stwierdził, że również odpuści sobie dzisiaj powrót do pracy; przez jeden dzień nic nie powinno się zawalić. 

Drzwi otworzyła mu Kira, uśmiechając się szeroko na jego widok. – No proszę, Stiles Stilinski. A dosłownie pół godziny temu pożegnałam się z twoim przyrodnim bratem.

Stiles uniósł brwi w szczerym zdziwieniu. – Widziałaś się ze Scottem?

Dziewczyna przytaknęła, cofając się o krok, aby wpuścić go do środka. – Wpadliśmy na siebie przypadkiem w kawiarni. Najwyraźniej czuł, że wygłupił się poprzednim razem kiedy się widzieliśmy, więc uparł się, aby postawić mi kawę. – Opowiadała, prowadząc go do pokoju i zbierając po drodze rozrzucone po podłodze zabawki Noli. – Trochę się zagadaliśmy i ominęłam wykład. – Przyznała, rumieniąc się lekko. – Okazuje się, że tak jak ja, grał w liceum w lacrosse’a! Ty też podobno dawałeś sobie radę.

Stiles otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał na drobną dziewczynę, która coraz bardziej go zaskakiwała. – Grałaś w lacrosse’a? – Kira pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową. – Powinniśmy kiedyś wszyscy zagrać, trochę mi tego brakuje. – Przyznał Stiles, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny. – Ale nie powinnaś wierzyć we wszystko, co mówi Scott; jestem najgorszym zawodnikiem pod słońcem; niemal wszystkie mecze przesiedziałem na ławce rezerwowych, moja koordynacja woła o pomstę do nieba, a Scott słabo pamięta nawet to, co jadł na kolację dzień wcześniej.

Kira zaśmiała się serdecznie. – Cóż, chciałabym to kiedyś sprawdzić. Ale wiem jedno, nie możesz być w tym gorszy od Dereka.

Stiles przechylił głowę na bok i spojrzał na nią ze zwątpieniem. – Chyba sobie żartujesz. – Derek ze swoimi mięśniami, wysportowaną sylwetką i zdrowym odżywianiem musiał być świetny w każdej dyscyplinie sportu; wydawało się to dla Stilesa niemal tak oczywiste, jak to, że słońce wstaje na wschodzie, a kot to nie pies. Jak prawa natury. 

Na twarzy Kiry pojawił się psotny uśmiech. – Skąd. Derek i lacrosse nie idą ze sobą w parze.

\- Niestety ma rację. 

Stiles odwrócił się na dźwięk słów wypowiedzianych przyjemnym barytonem, dobiegającego z drugiej strony pokoju. Derek wszedł właśnie do pomieszczenia, uśmiechając się delikatnie i poprawiając zsuwające się z nosa okulary. 

\- Nie mów mi, że nie umiesz grać w lacrosse. – Powiedział z butą Stiles, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. 

\- Umiem. – Wzruszył ramionami brunet, przyjmując wyzwanie, odwzajemniając spojrzenie orzechowych oczu. – Znam zasady i strategie. Ale to nie znaczy, że lubię w to grać. 

\- Niby dlaczego? – Zapytał Stiles, nie odwracając wzroku. Wyzwanie to wyzwanie, choć przeczuwał, że bladozielone oczy będą jego zgubą. 

Derek podszedł bliżej niego, tak blisko, że Stiles mógł poczuć delikatną woń jego perfum. – Wolę gry wymagające trochę mniej siły, a trochę więcej myślenia. – Powiedział wyzywająco, tłumiąc uśmiech i unosząc jedną brew do góry. 

Stiles wziął głęboki oddech, aby powiedzieć mu, co myśli o jego dziwacznych poglądach, kiedy ciepłe palce delikatnie musnęły chłodną skórę jego dłoni, wywołując niemal elektryczną iskrę, która błyskawicznie przeszła wzdłuż jego całego ciała. Zadrżał i zgubił się wśród własnych zmysłów, tonąc w intensywnym, niemal zwierzęcym spojrzeniu Dereka, elektryzującym dotyku jego dłoni, odurzającym zapachu jego perfum. Zapomniał kompletnie co takiego chciał mu powiedzieć, pragnąc w tej chwili jedynie tego, aby Derek   
posiadł go tu i teraz, jakkolwiek, na podłodze, przy ścianie, na stole… 

\- Stiles, Keno jest piękniejsy niz kiedykolwiek. 

Dobry Boże.

Wziął głęboki oddech, kiedy na twarzy Dereka pojawił się triumfujący, wyzywający uśmieszek, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku Noli. Stiles po raz kolejny dziękował niebiosom, że Derek nie ma nadnaturalnych zmysłów, którymi mógłby wyczuć jego rosnące podniecenie, a także gratulował sobie dzisiejszego wyboru nieco dłuższej koszuli, zakrywającej wybrzuszenie w okolicy rozporka. 

Zerknął na Nolę, która wkroczyła właśnie dumnie do pomieszczenia, prowadząc na smyczy udekorowanego różowymi wstążkami wilkopodobnego psa. Kokardy duże, średnie i małe, w każdym istniejącym na świecie odcieniu różu, z brokatem, cekinami i drobinkami złota, wszystkie i każda z osobna przyczepiona była do gęstego futra zwierzaka. Keno merdał ogonem (również ozdobionym różową kokardą), wydając się być całkiem zadowolonym z takiego obrotu rzeczy, podobnie jak dumna z siebie Nola oraz Derek, którego zbyt niewinna mina upewniła Stilesa w przekonaniu, że on również brał w tym udział. 

Stiles westchnął i założył ręce na piersi, ze zrezygnowaniem przypatrując się swojemu obdartemu z godności psu. 

Jak niby ma teraz pokazać się z nim na ulicy?

*

Dzierżąc w dłoniach butelkę białego wina dla Dereka i pudełko czekoladek dla Noli, Stiles nacisnął dzwonek u drzwi i czekał cierpliwie na ich otwarcie. W wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki miał też schowane pudełko z bajką „Zaplątani” jako podziękowanie dla Noli, dzięki której wysiłkom udekorowany różowymi wstążkami Keno stał się ulubionym zwierzakiem dzieciaków sąsiadów, a sam Stiles – jako jego właściciel – bohaterem osiedla. Może nie była to najbardziej wdzięczna funkcja, ale Stiles miał zamiar cieszyć się nią dopóki tylko mógł. 

Drzwi otworzyły się po krótkiej chwili, a za nimi pojawił się Derek, chowający okulary do kieszeni i w pospiechu zapinający ostatnie guziki koszuli w kolorze głębokiego indygo. 

\- Zapraszam. – Powiedział, przesuwając dłońmi po czarnych włosach, wyglądających na odrobinę mokre, jakby kilka chwil temu wyszedł spod prysznica. 

Stiles starał się desperacko nie myśleć o Dereku pod prysznicem, o strużkach wody spływających po jego pięknym, umięśnionym i muśniętym słońcem ciele, o parze wypełniającej pomieszczenie i tworzącej zasłonę pomiędzy nimi a resztą świata…

\- Przychodzę z darami. – Oświadczył, wchodząc do mieszkania i wręczając wino i pudełko słodyczy gospodarzowi. – Nola może podzieli się z tobą czekoladkami, ale zaklinam cię, nie dawaj jej wina.

Derek zaśmiał się melodyjnie, po czym skierował swe kroki do kuchni, gestem zapraszając Stilesa, aby mu towarzyszył. – W żadnym razie. Wystarczy, że zachowuje się jak mały diabełek kiedy jest trzeźwa. – Odkorkował wino i napełnił do połowy przygotowane wcześniej kieliszki. – Zresztą, nie ma jej tutaj. Nocuje dziś u Kiry. – Wzruszył ramionami, choć w jego oczach widoczny był niepokój, jaki zobaczyć można tylko na twarzach rodziców bojących się o swoje dzieci.

Nadopiekuńczość jednak może być urocza, zadecydował Stiles. 

\- Babski wieczór? – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, przyjmując z rąk bruneta kieliszek z winem. – Nie martw się, dadzą sobie radę.

\- Teoretycznie tak. – Przyznał Derek, nie patrząc jednak na niego; zamiast tego obserwował swoje dłonie, zaciśnięte na blacie kuchennej wysepki. – Po prostu… Po prostu pierwszy raz nie będzie jej w nocy w domu i to mnie przeraża. – Dokończył cicho, a na jego policzkach pojawił się ledwie widoczny rumieniec zażenowania. 

Stiles wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na dłoni Dereka. – Daj jej poimprezować. Jest z Kirą i jeśli wdadzą się w barową bójkę, na pewno ją wygrają. – Derek podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego, niezdecydowany czy powinien zaśmiać się czy raczej zwinąć w kłębek i rozpłakać z tęsknoty za ukochaną córką. – Wiesz, to także jej pierwsza noc bez taty. Na pewno tęskni tak samo, jak ty. – Uścisnął jego dłoń w pokrzepiającym geście. – A Kira na pewno da sobie z nią radę. 

\- To właściwie był pomysł Kiry. – Przyznał Derek, przewracając oczami i rumieniąc się odrobinę mocniej. – Powiedziała, że należy mi się kilka godzin wolnego od bycia ojcem.

\- Mimo że uwielbiam twoją córkę i wcale nie uważam jej za małe diablątko, myślę że Kira ma rację. – Powiedział Stiles, mimowolnie łącząc w myślach zabranie Noli na noc z domu i wiadomość, jaką Kira wysłała mu kilka godzin temu, zawierającą jedynie figlarnie mrugającą ikonkę. – Jesteś świetnym ojcem, ale przyda ci się chwila dla siebie.

Derek wzruszył ramionami i upił łyk wina. – Może masz rację. – Po czym spojrzał na Stilesa, przekrzywiając na bok głowę. – Jesteś głodny? Zrobiłem lasagne. 

\- Widzę, że korzystasz z okazji? – Zaśmiał się Stiles, wiedząc doskonale o tym, że było to znienawidzone danie Noli. – Chętnie, dzięki. – Powiedział, podstawiając Derekowi swój pusty już kieliszek. – A przy okazji… Wina również nie odmówię. 

*

Noc dawno już nastała nad ciągle rozświetlonym Miastem Aniołów, przynosząc ciszę i ukojenie po parnym i wilgotnym pierwszym dniu kalendarzowej wiosny. W sobotnią noc zwłaszcza w tym mieście mało kto kładł się wcześnie spać, a Stiles i Derek nie byli w tym wyjątkiem; kolejną już godzinę byli pochłonięci rozmową, siedząc na miękkim dywanie w przytłumionym świetle stojącej w kącie lampy.

\- Nie mam wygórowanych marzeń. – Powiedział cicho Stiles, przesuwając palcem po krawędzi trzymanego w dłoni kieliszka. – Zawsze chciałem pracować w policji, tak jak mój ojciec. W policji jednak nie skończyłem, ale jestem zadowolony. – Po czym dodał po chwili ciszy. – A wcześniej chciałem być rycerzem i zabijać smoki, więc może tak daleko od oryginalnego pomysłu nie odszedłem. – Derek parsknął śmiechem, a Stiles spojrzał na niego karcącym wzrokiem, jednak z ustami wygiętymi w szerokim uśmiechu. – Wyobraziłeś mnie sobie w zbroi, prawda?

\- I na koniu, walczącego ze smokiem. – Przyznał Derek, którego ramiona trzęsły się z ledwie teraz powstrzymywanego śmiechu. – Przykro mi, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. 

-Wcale nie jest ci przykro. – Odparł Stiles z uśmiechem, a po chwili dodał. – To jakie ty masz marzenie? Też chcę się pośmiać.

Derek przewrócił oczami, ale posłusznie zaczął swoją opowieść. – Kiedy byłem dzieckiem, chciałem być astronautą. Byłem zafascynowany wszechświatem, gwiazdami, nieznanymi galaktykami. Na zdjęciach w książkach kosmos wyglądał absolutnie zniewalająco. Chciałem więc lepiej go poznać. – Stiles słuchał uważnie, patrząc na powoli wypływający na usta Dereka uśmiech, zwiastujący zaskakującą puentę. – Zacząłem oglądać te wszystkie filmy o misjach w kosmos, _Apollo 13, Armageddon, Pierwszy krok w kosmos_ … Aż zdałem sobie sprawę, że mam lęk przestrzeni, w tym wypadku przestrzeni kosmicznej. Dosłownie paraliżowało mnie ze strachu, kiedy na ekranie pojawiały się sceny z widokiem na tę przerażającą, czarną pustkę za oknami statku kosmicznego. Możesz w to uwierzyć? – Uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową do wspomnień. 

\- Nie wiem, czy powinienem śmiać się, czy ci współczuć. – Przyznał Stiles, parskając jednak śmiechem. – Bo to dość przykre, gdy marzenia z dzieciństwa się nie spełniają. 

\- Przykre, a jednak się śmiejesz. – Zauważył Derek, samemu dołączając do śmiejącego się Stilesa.

Ten wzruszył ramionami. – Co mogę zrobić, czasem jestem dupkiem. 

Derek pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. – Pamiętam, jak kompletnie się wtedy załamałem, choć nie przestałem uczyć się fizyki i astronomii. Jestem zresztą astrofizykiem z wykształcenia. – Dodał, a chichot Stilesa zastąpiony został pełnym podziwu gwizdaniem.

\- Pełen szacunek. Ja nigdy nie cierpiałem tego przedmiotu. Razem z chemią, ale może to też wina strasznego nauczyciela. – Powiedział Stiles, wzdrygając się na wspomnienie pana Harrisa, który przynajmniej raz na tydzień zostawiał go po lekcjach w kozie. – A dalsze marzenia? Jak w ogóle fizyk został pisarzem?

Derek wzruszył ramionami, lecz z jego ust nie zniknął delikatny uśmiech. – Uwielbiam książki, przez długi czas były tak naprawdę moim światem. W pewnym momencie stwierdziłem, że jest wiele książek, które chciałbym przeczytać, a nikt jeszcze ich nie napisał. Postanowiłem, że w takim razie ja je napiszę. – Po czym dodał po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Za to może w to nie uwierzysz, ale nigdy nie chciałem być ojcem. Nigdy. – Powiedział cicho, opuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie bawiące się jednym z pluszowych misiów Noli, znalezionym kilkanaście minut temu pod kanapą. – Chciałem pisać, podróżować, co pół roku zmieniać miejsce zamieszkania. Nie mam rodziny, więc sprawa była ułatwiona. Nola zjawiła się na świecie kiedy miałem dwadzieścia jeden lat i myślałem, że świat się dla mnie skończył. – Stiles słuchał go uważnie, chłonąc każde słowo, starając się nie myśleć, jak ciężko było to Derekowi z siebie wydusić. – Jednak teraz nie wiem nawet, jak mógłbym bez niej żyć. Nie pamiętam jak moje życie wyglądało, zanim się w nim nie pojawiła. – Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Stilesa, a w jego oczach malowała się pełna, obezwładniająca miłość i rozczulenie na wspomnienie córki. – Teraz ona jest moim światem.   
Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego, starając sobie wyobrazić, co czuje. Wiedział jednak, że nigdy w pełni tego nie zrozumie – rodzica mógł zrozumieć jedynie drugi rodzic. 

\- A co z jej matką? – Zapytał cicho Stiles. – Wiem, że nie chciałeś o niej mówić i może nie powinienem pytać, ale…

\- Nie, nie. W porządku. – Powiedział szybko Derek. – I tak… musiałbym ci kiedyś o niej opowiedzieć. Równie dobrze mogę zrobić to teraz, kiedy nie ma w pobliżu Noli. Nie chcę, żeby o niej słuchała. – Wyjaśnił, po czym kontynuował po chwili milczenia. – Nie wiem, co się z nią dzieje. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle nawet żyje. – Wzruszył ramionami; nonszalancki gest był jednak słabo zakamuflowaną próbą odegnania złych wspomnień. – Jennifer nie interesuje się Nolą, nigdy nie próbowała się z nią kontaktować odkąd nas zostawiła.

\- Przykro mi. – Powiedział Stiles, wyciągając rękę, aby uścisnąć pokrzepiająco dłoń Dereka. 

\- Nie szkodzi. – Derek położył swoją drugą dłoń na ręce Stilesa, po czym uniósł wzrok i spojrzał w jego orzechowe oczy. – I tak nie byliśmy szczęśliwi.

\- A teraz? Teraz jesteście? – Zapytał cicho Stiles, uważnie obserwując Dereka, nie odrywając wzroku od bladozielonych oczu. 

Derek kiwnął głową, wpatrując się w Stilesa z nieodgadnioną miną. - Dobrze nam we dwoje. Nie chciałbym, aby Jennifer kiedykolwiek wróciła. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi tak, jak jest teraz.– Powiedział z naciskiem, jak gdyby chcąc, aby Stiles dokładnie zrozumiał to, co chciał mu przekazać. – Właściwie dopiero od niedawna i chciałbym, aby tak zostało. Oboje tego chcemy.

Intensywne spojrzenie wpatrujących się w Stilesa bladozielonych oczu stawiało pytanie, którego Derek nie wypowiedział – może z braku odwagi, a może z poczucia litości. _Rozumiesz?_

Rozumiał doskonale. 

Ostateczna sugestia, dyskretna aluzja, finalne odcięcie kontaktu. Może dlatego nie było z nimi dziś Noli? Nie musiała tego słuchać, nie musiała patrzeć na skreślanego z ich życia Stilesa. Pożegnania były trudne, zwłaszcza dla tak małych dzieci, które nie rozumieją jeszcze wszystkiego. Może tak było dla niej lepiej.

Poczuł pieczenie w oczach, więc przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka, aby tylko się nie rozpłakać. Nie teraz, nie tutaj. Kiedy tylko wróci do domu, pozwoli łzom płynąć bez końca, ale tu, przy Dereku – nie mógł okazać odrobiny słabości. 

Nie chciał czuć jeszcze więcej wstydu, niż czuł go w tym właśnie momencie.

Nie wiedział, czego właściwie spodziewał się przez tych kilka miesięcy. Derek postawił sprawę jasno już w momencie, kiedy spotkali się tamtego dnia w supermarkecie; _nic z tego nie będzie_. Pamiętał te słowa jakby to było dziś. Nigdy nie było szans na to, aby stali się czymś więcej. Zawsze liczyła się jedynie Nola, tylko ona. Była jego priorytetem numer jeden, jego całym światem, jak przed chwilą dobitnie mu powiedział. Mieli tylko siebie i Stiles doskonale to rozumiał. Czego jednak nie potrafił pojąć to tego, po co właściwie w ogóle robił sobie nadzieję. 

Poczuł na języku krew, płynącą z naruszonej zębami tkanki po wewnętrznej stronie policzka. Jej metaliczny smak zmieszał się z przełykanymi łzami, pozostawiającymi gorzki posmak w jego ściśniętym gardle.

Więc tak smakuje odrzucenie. 

Był niewiarygodnie zły na Dereka, że mamił go przez cztery miesiące, jasne. Ale najbardziej był zły na samego siebie, że pozwalał mu się zwodzić. Że skusiły go nieodgadnione, bladozielone oczy. Że nie słuchał ostrzegających go przed takim właśnie finałem przyjaciół. Że pokochał Nolę i bez reszty zakochał się w jej ojcu. 

Naiwność i otwarte serce przynoszą cierpienie. 

\- Rozumiem. – Powiedział wreszcie, odwracając wzrok. Duma dumą, ale nie ufał sam sobie. Jeśli spojrzy w jego oczy, będzie błagał go na kolanach o jeszcze jedną szansę. Wstał z dywanu i wyjął telefon z kieszeni. – W takim razie się zbieram, zadzwonię po taksówkę. 

Odwrócił się i skierował swe kroki do przedpokoju, aby zebrać swoje rzeczy. Odwrócony do Dereka plecami, nie zobaczył jego zdezorientowanego wzroku. 

\- Uhm… Stiles?

\- To nic takiego, naprawdę. – Powiedział spokojnym głosem udającym pewność siebie, zakładając na siebie kurtkę. 

Derek stanął w przedpokoju, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na wkładającego trampki Stilesa. – Nie rozumiem…

\- Po taksówkę zadzwonię na dole, nie będę się już naprzykrzał. – Powiedział, przeklinając samego siebie za ten ułamek sekundy, podczas którego jego głos zadrżał niepewnie przy ostatnim słowie. Byle tylko nagle się nie rozpłakać. 

Byle tylko wyjść, byle tylko się stąd wydostać. 

Położył dłoń na klamkę u drzwi w momencie, gdy ręka Dereka znalazła się na jego ramieniu. 

\- Poczekaj. – Powiedział cicho brunet, odwracając Stilesa twarzą do siebie. Bladozielone oczy błyszczały dziwnym blaskiem, którego Stiles nie umiał odszyfrować. – Nie rozumiesz mnie, w ogóle mnie nie zrozumiałeś. – Pokręcił głową z błąkającym się gdzieś na ustach uśmiechem. - Pamiętasz, kiedy spotkaliśmy się w supermarkecie? – Stiles pokiwał głową ze ściśniętym gardłem, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa. O co mu chodziło? Dlaczego nie pozwoli mu tak po prostu odejść, dlaczego to utrudnia? – A pamiętasz, jak wtedy powiedziałeś, że poczekasz, aż zmienię zdanie? – W oczach Dereka pojawił się nagle głód i żądza, niemal żywy ogień. Pokręcił głową, a jego głos obniżył się o pół tonu i zachrypł z emocji. – Zmieniłem je, Stiles, sprawiłeś że je zmieniłem.

Po czym popchnął Stilesa na drzwi i złączył ich usta w gorączkowym, desperackim pocałunku. 

Gorące oddechy mieszały się ze sobą przy akompaniamencie ich pomruków i cichych jęków. Ich rozpalone ciała przylgnęły do siebie tak mocno, jak gdyby właśnie tak działała na nich ich własna grawitacja. Jak gdyby przyciągali siebie nawzajem w jakiś przedziwny, niespotykany sposób. 

Stiles, przyparty płasko do drzwi, zadrżał pod ciężarem ciała Dereka, mimowolnie wydając z siebie głośne westchnięcie. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak spełniony, tak spragniony, tak pożądany. 

Niechętnie, bardziej z potrzeby niż chęci, oderwał się od Dereka w poszukiwaniu powietrza. Dysząc ciężko, poczuł usta Derek przesuwające się wzdłuż jego szczęki na szyję. Walcząc z poddaniem się tej pieszczocie, wplótł palce w jego gęste, ciemne włosy i pociągnął lekko, odsuwając jego głowę do tyłu aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. 

Musiał wiedzieć.

\- Byłem pewien… - Zaczął, starając się zebrać myśli, choć było to ogromnym wyzwaniem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że biodra Dereka sugestywnie poruszały się względem wybrzuszenia w okolicach jego rozporka. Nie mógł być bardziej rozpraszający. – Myślałem, że to pożegnanie. – Powiedział cicho, patrząc w pociemniałe z pożądania bladozielone oczy. 

Coś w oczach Dereka zmieniło się, kiedy żądzę i namiętność zastąpiła melancholijna, niemal smutna czułość. – Boże, nie. – Powiedział, jego oddech płytki i przyspieszony po sesji pocałunków. Sięgnął i odgarnął włosy z czoła Stilesa. – Chyba bym tego nie przeżył. – Zmarszczył brwi, po czym dodał po chwili namysłu. – Czy… tak to zrozumiałeś? Że chciałem, abyś zniknął z naszego życia?

Stiles pokiwał głową. – Musimy popracować nad komunikacją. – Powiedział, starając się uśmiechnąć. – Byłem o krok od ataku serca.

Derek uniósł sugestywnie jedną brew, po czym ponownie popchnął biodra w jego kierunku, pochylając się, aby przygryźć delikatną skórę na obojczyku. – Wynagrodzę ci to. 

\- Jeśli w taki sposób, w jaki sobie to wyobrażam, to nie wiem, na co jeszcze czekamy. – Wymruczał Stiles, starając się nie jęczeć zbyt głośno, choć Derek zajmował się teraz jego najbardziej wrażliwym miejscem na szyi. 

Jak gdyby czekając tylko na jego pozwolenie, Derek z łatwością chwycił pośladki Stilesa i podrzucił go nieco do góry, unosząc na rękach i przypierając go ponownie do drzwi. Miał zamiar wziąć go tu i teraz, przy drzwiach, w ubraniach, na stojąco.

\- Ach, o rany. – Z ust Stilesa wydarło się jęknięcie, jednak wypełniający je ból sprawił, że Derek uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego uważnie. _Coś nie tak?_ – Klamka. Wbija mi się w żebra. – Powiedział Stiles, niemal parskając śmiechem na widok przerażonej miny bruneta. – Może jednak sypialnia?

Derek przewrócił oczami, ale posłusznie odsunął Stilesa od zagrażającej mu klamki, po czym – nadal trzymając go w ramionach – odwrócił się i powoli zaczął zmierzać ku swojej sypialni, nadal patrząc prosto w orzechowe oczy, pociemniałe z pożądania. 

\- Zamierzasz mnie tam zanieść? Nie, żebym narzekał, ale wiesz, nie ważę pięciu kilo. 

Stiles nie mógł przestać mówić, wyrzucał z siebie kolejne słowa bez ładu i składu, żałując że tak właśnie objawiały się u niego nerwy. Skrzywił się, kiedy jego plecy uderzyły o przymknięte drzwi, otwierając je na oścież. 

Znaleźli się w eleganckiej, choć minimalistycznej sypialni z grafitowymi ścianami i białymi wykończeniami, w której na honorowym miejscu, na samym środku puchatego dywanu stało ogromne łóżko. - Nie chcę nawet na chwilę wypuścić cię z rąk. – Derek patrzył na niego z zachwytem w zielonych oczach, z niewypowiedzianą tęsknotą i żądzą, jaka za chwilę miała znaleźć ujście. – Za długo z tym czekałem. 

Opuścił go delikatnie na czarną, bawełnianą pościel, po czym kocim ruchem wsunął się pomiędzy jego szczupłe uda. Pochylił się, aby ponownie złączyć ich usta w zmysłowym pocałunku, jednocześnie sięgając aby ściągnąć Stilesowi koszulkę; jego palce pewnie przesuwały się razem z materiałem w górę drobniejszego ciała, aby wreszcie ściągnąć T-shirt przez głowę. Nie spieszył się, ciesząc się chwilą na którą obaj czekali od kilku miesięcy. 

Stiles zatracił się w idealnych pocałunkach, instynktownie tylko, jakby podświadomie sięgając ku koszuli Dereka, aby powoli, dostosowując się do tempa narzuconego mu przez bruneta, rozpiąć wszystkie guziki, jeden po drugim, drażniąc przy tym rozpaloną skórę. 

Nawet nie wiedział kiedy znaleźli się również bez spodni, które dołączyły do leżących gdzieś na podłodze koszul, pomiędzy ich ciałami tylko bariera cienkiego materiału bielizny.   
Stiles błądził dłońmi po perfekcyjnym ciele Dereka, pragnąć pisać na jego cześć wiersze, hymny i peany, jeśli tylko ta chwila trwałaby wiecznie. Był spektakularny, zjawiskowy, tak nierealny, że Stiles musiał co jakiś czas otwierać oczy, aby upewnić się, że nie śni. 

Jednak to właśnie była jego rzeczywistość. 

Nagle palce Dereka znalazły się na jego pośladkach, pieszcząc delikatną skórę, powoli zsuwając z niej bieliznę. Złożył pocałunek na uwolnionej spod materiału męskości, na co Stiles zareagował głośnym jękiem. Szorstkość języka, gorący oddech omiatający rozpaloną skórę, drażniący wnętrze ud zarost… Stiles miał nadzieję, że nie skończy zbyt wcześnie, jak niedoświadczony, podekscytowany nastolatek. 

Nie mogąc znieść już wszechogarniającej ekstazy, wplótł dłoń w gęste, ciemne włosy i pociągnął do góry. Wysunął się z ust Dereka z głośnym, niemal nieprzyzwoitym dźwiękiem, a bladozielone oczy spojrzały na niego wyczekująco.

\- Musisz przestać, bo inaczej dojdę. – Wymruczał Stiles, podnosząc się na łokciach, aby pocałować Dereka, wsuwając język między rozchylone, zaczerwienione usta, smakując w nim siebie. 

Nie przerywając pocałunku, Derek jednym zwinnym ruchem pociągnął go i obrócił tak, że zamienili się miejscami i to Stiles był teraz na górze, klęcząc między rozchylonymi udami Dereka. Jego umysł nagle powędrował do zupełnie dziwacznych myśli, ledwie tylko rejestrując szelest rozdzieranego opakowania. 

\- To dlatego Noli dziś nie ma? – Powiedział nagle, sprawiając że Derek przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał na niego z podniesionymi wysoko brwiami. – Odesłałeś ją na noc, żeby mnie uwieść? – Puścił do niego oczko, przesuwając dłonią po jego zarumienionym, pokrytym gęstym zarostem policzku. 

Derek przewrócił oczami i westchnął dramatycznie, podnosząc się odrobinę, aby wyszeptać prosto w usta Stilesa: - Czy musimy rozmawiać o mojej córce właśnie teraz?

Stiles parsknął śmiechem, ale przysunął się o cal, aby połączyć ich usta w pocałunku, jednocześnie lekko popychając Dereka do pozycji leżącej. Brunet przerwał pocałunek i przekręcił się na brzuch. 

Objął go dłońmi w pasie, utrzymując jego biodra stabilnie w miejscu, starając się być delikatnym mimo silnych, zdecydowanych pchnięć. Coraz głośniejsze westchnięcia wypływające z rozchylonych ust Dereka upewniały go w przekonaniu, że nie powinien się tym przejmować. 

Kiedy niemal równocześnie osiągnęli spełnienie i owładnęła nimi ekstaza, stali się jednością. Na teraz, na tę noc, na zawsze. 

Dokładnie tak, jak być powinno.


	11. Chapter 11

_“I got lost in him and it was the kind of lost that’s exactly like being found."_  
unknown

**Rozdział 11**

\- Lydia, potrzebuję pomocy.

Rudowłosa przewróciła oczami, po czym poprawiła upięte wysoko włosy, zakładając zabłąkany kosmyk za ucho. – Jak zwykle, już nawet mnie to nie dziwi. – Spojrzała z zainteresowaniem na nieco zdenerwowaną twarz przyjaciela. 

Stiles wziął głęboki oddech, po czym opowiedział Lydii wszystko, co zdarzyło się poprzedniej nocy. Pomijając kilka szczegółów, rzecz jasna. – A do pracy przyjechałem prosto z jego mieszkania. – Zakończył opowieść, zerkając na zegar, aby upewnić się, że nadal ma co najmniej trzydzieści minut wolnego czasu; przerwa na lunch w biurze FBI potrafiła przeciągnąć się czasem do niemal półtorej godziny. – A to nawet nie jest moja koszulka!

Lydia parsknęła śmiechem, po czym oparła głowę na splecionych dłoniach; nawet w słabej rozdzielczości ekranu komputera wyglądała jak anioł. - Wymieniacie się już ubraniami? Uroczo. 

Poprawka; jak diabeł w przebraniu anioła.

Tym razem to Stiles przewrócił oczami, wzdychając znacząco. – Ja nie komentuję, kiedy to ty wymieniasz się bielizną ze swoimi facetami. – Komentował to potem ze Scottem, kiedy ten zostawał u Stilesa na noc, ale to była już całkowicie inna bajka; Lydia nie musiała o tym wiedzieć. 

Lydia ścisnęła usta w dziubek i spojrzała w górę, zastanawiając się nad jego słowami. – Słuszna uwaga. – Stwierdziła wreszcie. – Więc jaki masz problem?

\- Bo jak to tak… Seks bez randki? – Wybuchł Stiles, nareszcie mogąc się tym z kimś podzielić. – I bez związku? Jestem skończonym romantykiem, przecież nie robię takich rzeczy!

\- Przerwę ci w tym momencie, zanim uduszę się ze śmiechu. – Powiedziała Lydia, parskając śmiechem. – A niby jak się poznaliście jak nie na szybkim numerku w łazience?

Końcówki uszu Stilesa zrobiły się nagle czerwieńsze niż szminka na ustach Lydii. – Nie był szybki. To po pierwsze. – Podniósł głos, aby zagłuszyć złośliwy chichot przyjaciółki. – A po drugie to nie był jeden numerek. – Powiedział z dumą w głosie, ku dramatycznemu westchnieniu Lydii. 

\- Gratuluję serdecznie. – Powiedziała z sarkazmem, którego zdecydowanie nauczyła się od Stilesa. Nie wiedział, czy powinien być dumny czy wręcz przeciwnie. – A teraz przejdźmy do rzeczy. Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

\- Pomocy! – Jęknął Stiles, łapiąc się za głowę. – Powinienem zaprosić go teraz na randkę? Może powinienem poczekać kilka dni? A może powinienem zrobić to od razu, jeszcze w nocy, albo dziś rano? A co, jeśli znienawidzi mnie za to, że jeszcze go nie zaprosiłem? Boże, ratuj! 

\- Nie musisz mówić do mnie „Boże”, wystarczy Lydia. – Rudowłosa starała się, aby nie roześmiać się na widok pogrążonego w panice przyjaciela, ale roztaczająca się przed nią scenka była przekomiczna. – Po pierwsze, wszystko poszło dobrze. 

\- I to nie raz. – Wymamrotał z wyraźną dumą w głosie Stiles z ukrytą w dłoniach głową. 

\- Fantastycznie. – Powiedziała ironicznie Lydia. – Ale błagam, oszczędź mi szczegółów. – Stiles mruknął, najwyraźniej na tę propozycję przystając, więc kontynuowała. – O ile nie zwiałeś po cichu nad ranem, nad wszystkim panujemy.

\- Pojechaliśmy na śniadanie do Salt’s Cure. – Przyznał z rumieńcem na bladych policzkach. – Świetne jedzenie. Zabiorę cię tam kiedy przyjedziesz następnym razem.

\- Już tam byłam. – Machnęła ręką Lydia. – Ale no proszę, śniadanie w West Hollywood. Wymyślnie. – Nie uzyskując od Stilesa żadnej reakcji (zastanawiając się również czy po prostu nie umarł z głową na blacie biurka), mówiła dalej. – Pojedź dziś do niego po pracy i zaproś na randkę. Tyle. 

\- Raczej aż tyle. – Powiedział Stiles, podnosząc wreszcie głowę, aby spojrzeć na przyjaciółkę; wyglądał jak obraz skrajnej rozpaczy. – Co mam powiedzieć? Co mam na siebie założyć? 

\- Możesz zacząć od oddania mu tej koszulki. – Spojrzała krytycznym wzrokiem na ciemnoniebieską koszulkę o prostym kroju. Zaakceptowawszy ją, zwróciła się znów do Stilesa. – Masz w biurze jakieś zapasowe ubrania?

\- Uhm… - Zastanowił się. – Białą koszulę na jakieś spotkania ogłoszone w ostatniej chwili… Czarny podkoszulek na siłownię… - Wymieniał z pamięci. – Chyba nic więcej. 

\- Ugh, nie. Obiecaj, że nie założysz żadnej z nich. Może Danny mógłby ci coś pożyczyć? – Dodała po chwili zastanowienia. 

\- Widziałaś ostatnio Danny’ego? – Zakwestionował jej poczytalność Stiles. – Mięśnie ma jeszcze większe niż w liceum, a już wtedy nie było szans, aby jego koszulka pasowała na mnie, chudego dzieciaka z ujemną masą mięśniową. 

Lydia przewróciła oczami po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu minut ich rozmowy. – Po pierwsze, nie można mieć ujemnej masy mięśniowej. – Ignorując wymruczany pod nosem komentarz „Jak sobie życzysz, pani „Mam-IQ-równe-170”, mówiła dalej. – Poza tym, nie doceniasz się. Myślę, że jego koszulki dla ciebie będą idealne. 

\- Skoro tak uważasz. – Wątpił, aby miała rację, ale nie chciał słuchać jej dalszego wywodu na ten temat.

\- Tak właśnie uważam. – Sama również zakończyła ten temat, siadając wygodniej w fotelu i patrząc na niego bystro. – Robicie dla Allison przyjęcie pożegnalne przed jej wyjazdem do Francji?

\- Tak, pewnie tak. – Odparł Stiles, opierając się o wysokie oparcie fotela, wyraźnie zmęczony ciągłymi przemyśleniami na temat Dereka. – Isaac miał coś zorganizować i dać znać kiedy coś wymyśli. – Westchnął na myśl o ciężkiej atmosferze w domu Allison i Scotta. – Sprawę utrudnia postawa Scotta, ale sama wiesz, jak to wygląda. Nikomu nie udało się przekonać go, że to wcale nie koniec świata. 

\- Scott zawsze taki był, sam dobrze o tym wiesz. – Powiedziała Lydia, popijając herbatę z dużego, czerwonego kubka. – Nie dość, że bał się rozłąki, to jeszcze dochodził do tego strach o to, że Allison znajdzie sobie za granicą faceta lepszego niż on. 

\- Nie wiem, czy to w ogóle możliwe. – Stwierdził Stiles, bawiąc się trzymanym w dłoniach długopisem. – Są dla siebie stworzeni. 

\- Każdy to wie. Allison to wie, Scott też o tym wie. – Powiedziała rudowłosa. – Trzeba tylko poczekać, aż Scott zrozumie, że cztery miesiące rozłąki naprawdę dobrze im zrobią. 

\- Zawsze są telefony. I Skype. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko do przyjaciółki. 

\- I Skype. – Potwierdziła Lydia z uroczym uśmiechem na czerwonych ustach. 

*

\- Derek, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i wybierzesz się ze mną na kolację? 

\- Za bardzo wyszukane.

\- Derek, pójdziesz ze mną na kolację? Czy może powiedzieć „na randkę”? „Na randkę” będzie lepsze? Derek, pójdziesz ze mną na randkę?

\- „Na kolację” brzmi o wiele lepiej.

\- Więc… Derek, pójdziesz ze mną na kolację?

\- Jakoś tak… mało składnie. 

\- Ughr! Umrę ze wstydu i to sam jak palec.

Mijała godzina odkąd Stiles i Carrie zasiedli w kącie biurowej kuchni i nad parującymi kubkami zaczęli wymyślać w jaki sposób Stiles powinien zaprosić Dereka na randkę. Choć Stiles z góry założył niepowodzenie misji, Carrie była nastawiona nader optymistycznie i wierzyła, że znajdą słowa, które Dereka wprost zachwycą.

\- W ogóle powinieneś unikać słowa na „r”. Słowo „randka” brzmi źle, jakoś tak dosadnie i mało romantycznie. 

\- Więc następną propozycję, „Czy wybierzesz się ze mną na randkę ze świecami i romantyczną muzyką?”, mogę śmiało wykreślić? – Burknął Stiles, skreślając jedną pozycję z listy na leżącej przed nim kartce.

Carrie złapała się za głowę. – Nie wiem, jak w ogóle wyrwałeś go w klubie. I jak wyrwałeś swoje poprzednie dziewczyny i chłopaków, to się w głowie nie mieści. 

\- To on do mnie podszedł. – Mruknął z rumieńcem Stiles, odczytując z listy kolejną propozycję. – Pewnie jesteś zajęty, ale może...

\- Odpada. – Przerwała mu w pół słowa. – Musi być jakiś bezpośredni zwrot. Poza tym nie zakładaj od razu, że będzie zajęty. 

\- Chcę mu zostawić furtkę na wypadek odmowy. – Odrzekł Stiles, wykreślając z listy kolejną pozycję. – No i naprawdę może być zajęty.

\- Dla ciebie znajdzie czas, uwierz mi. – Carrie założyła ręce na piersi. – Poza tym, błagam cię – Przewróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się nieco kpiąco. – Odesłał ukochaną córkę na noc do opiekunki, żebyście mogli pobaraszkować. – Zaśmiała się złośliwie na widok zawstydzonego Stilesa. 

\- Więc co mam mu powiedzieć? „Chcesz powtórzyć wczorajszą noc?” i mrugnąć do niego kusicielsko? 

\- Do przemyślenia. – Podsumowała Carrie, upijając łyk swojego karmelowego macchiato. – Chyba, że podłapałeś to z taniego pornosa.

Stiles opuścił głowę na blat stolika i przykrył ją dłońmi, a z jego ust wyrwał się jęk rozpaczy.

\- Chcę umrzeć. 

*

Nieco później tego dnia, w pożyczonej od Danny’ego koszulce (Lydia miała całkowitą rację, bo T-shirt leżał na nim wprost idealnie), zjawił się u drzwi Dereka z kompletną pustką w głowie. Kiedy Carrie skreśliła wszystkie pozycje z jego listy, a on odrzucił każdą z propozycji przedstawionych przez nią, postanowił uciec się do swojego ulubionego planu B.   
Improwizacji. 

Nacisnął dzwonek starając się oczyścić umysł z jakichkolwiek myśli, a po chwili drzwi otworzyły się cicho i stanął w nich Derek z palcem na ustach.

\- Hej. – Powiedział szeptem, wychodząc bezszelestnie na korytarz i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Odebrał z rąk Stilesa swoją własną koszulkę i spojrzał na nią z błąkającym się na ustach uśmiechem. – Nola i Kira śpią, a ja błogosławię ich popołudniowe drzemki.

\- To wiele wyjaśnia. – Powiedział Stiles, uśmiechając się delikatnie i wkładając dłonie do kieszeni, aby tylko nie machać nimi bez ładu i składu wokół siebie. – A propos Noli. - Dodał po chwili, kiedy okazja sama zapukała do jego głowy. – Myślisz, że Kira miałaby wolny wieczór w piątek? Mogłaby zająć się małą? 

\- Myślę, że tak. – Powiedział Derek, uważnie obserwując Stilesa. W bladozielonych oczach pojawiło się pytające spojrzenie.

\- Więc co powiesz na kolację? Scott polecił mi świetną restaurację i chciałem ją wypróbować. – Świetnie, teraz będzie musiał zadzwonić do Scotta i rzeczywiście zapytać go o jakieś rekomendacje. Wprost cudownie. 

Derek uśmiechnął się i oparł o framugę drzwi, zakładając ręce na piersi. - To zaproszenie na randkę?

_Cholera._

\- Ja… Uhm… – Miał skłamać? Powiedzieć prawdę? Dać drapaka?

_Fantastyczna robota, Stiles._

Lecz Derek uratował go zanim jeszcze Stiles zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Z wielką chęcią. – Odrzekł ze zniewalającym uśmiechem. 

\- Świetnie. – Odetchnął z ulgą Stiles, uśmiechając się słabo. – Świetnie. Będę u ciebie o ósmej. Świetnie.

\- Świetnie. – Derek uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym pochylił się, aby go pocałować. 

Dotyk miękkich ust na wargach sprawił, że całe zdenerwowanie Stilesa zniknęło jak ręką odjął, a on sam wtulił się w mocne ramiona. 

Może nie będzie tak źle.

*

Scott nie miał pojęcia jaką restaurację powinien polecić, lecz z pomocą przyszła mu Allison, praktycznie wyrywając słuchawkę z dłoni swojego chłopaka i obiecując wysłać Stilesowi mailem wykaz najlepszych restauracji w okolicy. 

Niedługo później Stiles otrzymał maila z listą ponad trzydziestu pozycji, przy których widniały notatki dopisane przez Allison typu „Idealna na romantyczne Walentynki: czerwień, róż, świece i wszędzie serca. Wszędzie!” czy „Wykwintna. Raczej na 5 rocznicę ślubu niż zwykłą randkę”.

Wybrał restaurację w centrum Los Angeles, na jednej z bocznych uliczek od Sunset Boulevard, którą Allison opisała jako „Chciałabym, aby Scott zabrał mnie tam na pierwszą randkę (chociaż kręgielnia w Beacon Hills też była OK. Scott, przestań patrzeć mi przez ramię!)”. Wyszukał ją w Internecie; włoska knajpka sprawiała wrażenie przytulnej, ale nie przesadnie romantycznej, a dodatkowo szybki rzut okiem na menu upewnił Stilesa w przekonaniu, że wieczór tam nie zrujnuje doszczętnie jego portfela. 

Odebrał Dereka punkt ósma (brunet miał na sobie ciemną koszulę i dopasowane jeansy, więc Stiles pogratulował sobie decyzji o zrezygnowaniu z odświętnego, eleganckiego garnituru na rzecz koszulki i swojej ulubionej marynarki), po czym po kilkunastominutowej jeździe zaparkowali przed restauracją. 

\- Dawno nie byłem na randce. – Wyznał nieco speszony Derek, kiedy kelner odszedł, zebrawszy ich zamówienia. – Właściwie odkąd urodziła się Nola. Zostałem wtedy pełnoetatowym tatą, który nie ma pojęcia jak zachowywać się na randkach. 

\- To jest nas dwóch. – Zaśmiał się Stiles. – Tylko ja nie mam wymówki w postaci dziecka, więc i tak jesteś w lepszym położeniu.

\- Może przydałby się jakiś podręcznik? – Zasugerował z uśmiechem Derek, nie odrywając pełnego zachwytu wzroku od Stilesa, który nie mógł zdecydować, czy jest tym bardziej speszony czy mile połechtany. 

\- Właściwie to niezła myśl. – Zgodził się Stiles, wyjmując z kieszeni telefon i błyskawicznie ściągając aplikację „Randki dla bystrzaków”. Przy akompaniamencie śmiechu Dereka, otworzył ją i przeczytał pierwsze porady. – „Pytanie pierwsze: kot czy pies?”. Moją odpowiedź już oczywiście znasz. – Dodał z uśmiechem.

\- Psy, zdecydowanie. – Powiedział Derek. – Im większe i bardziej wilcze tym lepiej, więc Keno jest niemal ideałem. 

\- Wiedziałem, że spotykamy się tylko z jego powodu! – Powiedział Stiles, kręcąc z uśmiechem głową. – Choć wolałbym, żebyś kochał się we mnie, a nie w moim psie. – Dodał pół-żartem, pół-serio, wracając do listy pytań sugerowanych przez aplikację. 

\- Keno jest świetny, ale to Nola się w nim bez pamięci zakochała. – Zaśmiał się Derek, upijając łyk wina z wysokiego, pękatego kieliszka. – Ja wybrałem jego właściciela. – Dodał, mrugając do Stilesa i podpierając głowę ręką. 

Desperacko starając się nie myśleć o tym, czy w słowach Dereka mógł między wierszami odnaleźć wyznanie, czy to wszystko było jedynie projekcją jego wyobraźni, Stiles uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do bruneta i powrócił do listy „Idealnych pytań na pierwszą randkę”.

\- Przeszliśmy już ostatnio przez temat marzeń, więc kolejne to „Co cię rozśmiesza?”. 

\- Niewiele rzeczy. – Przyznał Derek, przesuwając bezwiednie palcem po krawędzi kieliszka. – Nola, kiedy wymyśla swoje własne żarty, które podpadają pod kategorię najgorszych żartów świata, ale mnie naprawdę bawią. – Zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Bawi mnie też typowo brytyjski humor, więc semestr spędzony na stypendium w Szkocji był spełnieniem marzeń. – Podniósł głowę i spojrzał ciepłym wzrokiem na Stilesa, po czym dodał cichym tonem. – Ty też mnie rozśmieszasz. 

\- Nie umiem stwierdzić, czy to dobrze, czy źle. – Stwierdził Stiles, kręcąc bezradnie głową i uśmiechając się lekko.

Bladozielone oczy zalśniły figlarnym blaskiem. – Domyśl się. 

Stiles poczuł rumieniec powoli pojawiający się na mlecznej skórze jego policzków. Nie był teraz taki pewien, czy jego serce w ogóle dotrwa końca tej kolacji, czy podda się po kolejnym sugestywnym komplemencie ze strony Dereka.

A dopiero dostali przystawki!

*

\- Jaka jest najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek dobrowolnie zrobiłeś?

\- Naprawdę jest tam takie pytanie? – Zapytał Derek, odsuwając pusty talerz po deserze, słodkim tiramisu. 

Stiles pokiwał głową i podsunął mu pod nos ekran telefonu. – Sam zobacz. 

\- Muszę się zastanowić. – Stwierdził Derek, upewniwszy się, że tak durne pytania naprawdę istnieją w podręcznikach do randkowania. – Może ty pierwszy?

\- O rany, od czego mam zacząć… - Zaśmiał się Stiles. – Całe cztery lata liceum upłynęły pod znakiem dziwnych, ale z całą pewnością dobrowolnych zachowań. Zwłaszcza, że mam przyjaciela takiego, jak Scott, który nie neguje moich przerażających pomysłów, tylko z naiwnym entuzjazmem im przytakuje. – Stiles uśmiechnął się na widok zaśmiewającego się Dereka. – Ale myślę, że naszym najgorszym posunięciem było wyjście na boisko w trakcie meczu lacrosse’a kompletnie nago, w kaskach i z kijami w dłoniach. Nie dość, że zostaliśmy zawieszeni jako gracze na cały sezon, to jeszcze mój własny ojciec musiał nas aresztować za obnażanie się w miejscu publicznym. 

\- Nie wiem nawet, jak to skomentować. – Zaśmiał się Derek, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – A myślałem, że jako syn szeryfa i agent specjalny będziesz jednym z tych, którzy przestrzegają każdego prawa i regulaminu, nawet klubu szachowego.

\- Oj, zdziwiłbyś się, jak dzicy potrafią być szachiści. – Zaśmiał się Stiles do własnych wspomnień. – W Dniu Psikusów na dzień przed Halloween owinęli papierem toaletowym całą szkołę. 

\- Też robiłem to jako dziecko. – Przyznał ze śmiechem brunet. – Chociaż najdziwniejszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiłem był kostium Noli na zeszłoroczne Halloween. – Zaczął, opierając łokcie na stole i przypatrując się Stilesowi. – Miała obsesję na punkcie Star Wars, więc chciała być Darthem Vaderem. Ale nie podobał się jej czarny kostium, który miał na sobie, więc zrobiłem jej kopię tego kostiumu w kolorze różowym. Wedle jej prośby sobie zrobiłem identyczny i tak właśnie poszliśmy zbierać cukierki. – Ku jeszcze większemu rozbawieniu Stilesa wyjął z kieszeni telefon i pokazał zdjęcie jako dowód. – Nola była zachwycona, więc warto było poświęcić miesiąc na ich przygotowanie. 

\- Jako miłośnik Star Wars oraz fan Dereka i Noli Hale, potwierdzam. – Oświadczył Stiles, biorąc w rękę telefon Dereka, aby bliżej przyjrzeć się obu kostiumom. – Piękna robota, mimo tego całego różu. 

\- Dzięki. – Odrzekł Derek, przyglądając się uśmiechniętemu Stilesowi. – A ty masz zdjęcia, które udokumentowały twój nagi wyskok?

\- Niestety. – Przyznał Stiles, wzruszając bezradnie ramionami. – Ale mogę przynieść wycinek prasowy, stoi w ramce na biurku taty.

\- Bez zdjęć i tak się nie liczy. – Drażnił się z nim Derek.

\- Ach, widzisz i tu mnie masz. – Powiedział z teatralnym zrezygnowaniem Stiles. – Wszystko zmyśliłem. 

Derek wyciągnął rękę, aby ścisnąć go pokrzepiająco za ramię. – Nic nie szkodzi. Ale wymyśl teraz kolejne pytanie. 

\- Hm…. – Stiles udawał, że zastanawia się głęboko, w międzyczasie przeglądając kolejne propozycje z listy aplikacji. Nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a on sam zaśmiał się głośno. – Ile waży niedźwiedź polarny?

\- Że co?!

*

\- Mogę zadać ci jedno pytanie spoza listy? – Zapytał Stiles, starając się nadać swemu głosowi zdawkowy ton. Derek pokiwał zachęcająco głową, po czym oparł głowę na ręce, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na Stilesie, który głęboko westchnął. – Dlaczego właściwie tak szybko przyznałeś mi się, że Steven to tylko pseudonim? Spotkaliśmy się zaledwie dwa razy, więc byłem kompletnym nieznajomym, a sam mówiłeś, że z reguły nie podajesz nikomu swojego prawdziwego imienia.

Dręczyło go to od dłuższego czasu, jednak nie przyznał się do tego nikomu – nawet mimo tego, że wiedział doskonale, że Carrie lub Danny pomogliby mu to rozwikłać. 

Derek wzruszył ramionami, po czym napił się wody. – Sam nie wiem. – Przyznał z nieśmiałą szczerością w głosie, sprawiając, że Stiles uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi. – To chyba był impuls. Chyba tak dużo myślałem o tobie podczas tych kilku tygodni, które minęły od naszego spotkania w klubie, że miałem wrażenie, jak gdybym znał cię od wieków. Może to intuicja, może coś innego, ale od razu wiedziałem, że mogę ci zaufać. 

Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym z wielkim ociąganiem skoncentrował się z powrotem na swoim deserze, udając, że nie widzi intensywnego spojrzenia, jakim obdarzył go Derek. 

*

Kiedy nadszedł kelner z ich rachunkiem w eleganckiej okładce, Stiles błyskawicznie sięgnął po nią, zerknął na widniejącą na nim sumę i wyciągnął z kieszeni portfel. 

\- Ja zapłacę. 

Derek pokręcił głową. - Może po połowie?

\- Nie. Zaprosiłem cię, więc ja płacę. – Powiedział stanowczo Stiles, po czym wyjął z portfela sumę, do której szybko doliczył pokaźny napiwek, a następnie włożył ją do okładki z rachunkiem. 

Derek przewrócił oczami, ale ustąpił. Wstali od stolika, po czym żegnając się z obsługą, wyszli na ulicę, pogrążoną w mroku i rozjarzoną jedynie światłem ulicznych lamp.

\- W takim razie ja zaklepuję naszą pierwszą rocznicę. – Powiedział Derek, obserwując kątem oka Stilesa. – Wtedy płacę ja.

_Pierwsza rocznica? Pierwsza rocznica?_

Stiles poczuł zawroty w głowie, jak gdyby wypił całą butelkę wina, a nie tylko jedną lampkę. 

\- Myślisz już o naszej pierwszej rocznicy? – Powiedział niemal bez tchu. 

Na policzkach Dereka pojawił się mocny rumieniec, a on sam pochylił głowę, uciekając wzrokiem od Stilesa. – Nie tylko o pierwszej. 

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie potrafiąc zmusić się, aby zachować powagę lub choćby jakąkolwiek godność. Nagle poczuł jak Derek obejmuje jego ramiona i całuje delikatnie w skroń, prowadząc do zaparkowanego po drugiej stronie ulicy samochodu. 

Motyle w brzuchu istniały jednak naprawdę. 

*

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie obrazisz się za wczesny koniec. – Powiedział Derek; w bladozielonych oczach widoczne było zmartwienie. – Nola śpi, a ja muszę rano wstać. 

\- Skąd. – Machnął ręką Stiles. – Ostatnio trochę się… zasiedziałem, więc dziś nie mam nic przeciwko. – Derek uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością. – O ile kolejną kolację połączymy ze śniadaniem. – Powiedział Stiles, przesuwając dłoń na biodro Dereka i unosząc sugestywnie brew. 

\- Uprzedź mnie tylko wcześniej, poproszę Kirę, żeby zrobiła sobie wolny wieczór. – Wymruczał Derek, nachylając się, aby przesunąć nosem wzdłuż skroni i policzka Stilesa, a potem pocałować delikatnie w miękkie usta. Po chwili odsunął się do niego, a Stiles ujrzał w jego oczach desperacką tęsknotę, aby jeszcze się nie rozstawać, aby spędzić tę noc razem. Tęsknotę, którą podzielał także Stiles.

\- Dobranoc. – Powiedział po raz ostatni Derek i otworzywszy po cichu drzwi, wślizgnął się do mieszkania.

Stiles odwrócił się i oparł o ścianę, oddychając głęboko. Na twarzy pojawił mu się szeroki, niemal idiotyczny uśmiech, a motyle w brzuchu ponownie zaczęły trzepotać skrzydłami. Chciał skakać, śmiać się i krzyczeć z dachu wieżowców. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy, tak pełny, tak kompletny. 

Był pijany szczęściem. 

Nagle drzwi mieszkania Dereka otworzyły się i wyszła z nich ziewająca dyskretnie Kira. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła zaskoczonego jej obecnością, choć nadal szeroko uśmiechniętego Stilesa, po czym sama wyszczerzyła do niego zęby.

\- Randka się udała, co? – Szepnęła, obejmując go ramieniem i prowadząc do windy. 

\- Było idealnie, Kira. – Westchnął Stiles, kiedy jechali w dół, mijając kolejne piętra. – Mam wrażenie, że to wszystko mi się przyśniło. 

Kira uśmiechnęła się do niego, a w jej oczach błysnęła duma, jak gdyby to ona była autorką tego sukcesu. Może po części tak było, zadecydował po namyśle Stiles, kiedy ramię w ramię szli wzdłuż parkingu pod blokiem. 

\- Nie dasz się zaprosić na kawę? – Zapytała Kira, kiedy dotarli do jej motoru, stojącego zaledwie dwa miejsca od jeepa Stilesa. – Chętnie dowiem się wszystkiego, o czym zechcesz mi powiedzieć, a jest za wcześnie, żebym po powrocie do domu zasnęła.

\- Chętnie. – Powiedział Stiles, przytrzymując jej kask, żeby wsiadła na swoją maszynę. – Pod warunkiem, że ja zapłacę, mam wobec ciebie dług wdzięczności za zabranie Noli na tamtą noc. 

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. – Powiedziała z uroczym uśmiechem, odbierając z rąk Stilesa neonowo zielony kask. – A kawę chętnie przyjmę. 

Do najbliższej całodobowej kawiarni dotarli po zaledwie kilkunastu minutach. Znaleźli miękkie fotele w kącie pomieszczenia i zanieśli tam zamówioną kawę, która została im zaserwowana w ogromnych, wściekle różowych kubkach. 

Stiles zaczął opowiadać kolejno zarówno o wieczorze, kiedy Kira zabrała Nolę do siebie (Kira przyznała, że miała nadzieję, że zarówno Derek jak i Stiles wykorzystają tę okazję: „Kto by pomyślał, jednak nie jesteście totalnymi młotami!”), oczywiście pomijając niektóre bardziej pikantne szczegóły, a także o dzisiejszej randce, którą Stiles był wprost zachwycony.

\- To zdecydowanie najlepsza randka w moim życiu. – Zakończył z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach, który nie znikał mu z twarzy przez cały czas, kiedy wszystko jej opowiadał. Chwycił się za policzki i pokręcił głową. – Wybacz, ale nie mogę przestać się uśmiechać. Zupełnie, jakbym spał z wieszakiem w ustach. 

Kira zaśmiała się, po czym upiła łyk chłodnej już kawy. – Dzięki Bogu, że się zeszliście. Już miałam dosyć cierpiętniczej miny Dereka i jego ciągłego rozkojarzenia. Od środy rano, kiedy przywiozłam Nolę z powrotem do domu, cały czas chodzi niemal jak na haju. Nawet bez słowa sprzeciwu pozwolił jej powpinać mu we włosy różowe kokardki. – Stiles zaczął śmiać się, wyobrażając sobie widok jaki przedstawiał wtedy Derek. – Nie pozwolił zrobić mi zdjęcia, ale uwierz mi, pasowałby do Keno, kiedy zostawiłeś go wtedy Noli na kilka dni.

\- Wierzę. – Powiedział ze śmiechem Stiles. – Chociaż nadal chciałbym go w takim stylu zobaczyć. 

\- Kogo i w jakim stylu chciałbyś zobaczyć?

Stiles odwrócił się błyskawicznie, słysząc za plecami pewien znajomy głos. Stał za nim Scott, nieco zmęczony i skonsternowany, dzierżąc w dłoniach kubek z kawą na wynos. 

\- Mojego chłopaka. – Odpowiedział Stiles, nachylając się do Kiry i pytając ją konspiracyjnym szeptem: - Mogę już tak o nim mówić? – Słysząc jej zduszone śmiechem potwierdzenie, zwrócił się z powrotem do Scotta: - Mojego chłopaka, Dereka. – Nie mógł i nawet niezbyt chciał ukryć dumę w swoim głosie. 

Słysząc te słowa, Scott rozpromienił się, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uroczy uśmiech szczęśliwego szczeniaczka. 

\- To fantastycznie! Gratuluję, stary. – Pochylił się i uścisnął Stilesa na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu gorący kubek w jego dłoni. – Musimy to opić. 

\- Zdecydowanie. – Potwierdził Stiles, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Może dołączysz? Co w ogóle tu robisz? – Zapytał, kiedy Scott klapnął niezgrabnie na wolne miejsce obok nich. Zerknął też na zegarek; minęła właśnie pierwsza.

\- Wracam z wieczornej zmiany w klinice. – Odparł Scott, wzdychając ze zmęczenia. – Musiałem wstąpić na kawę, bo chyba nie dotarłbym z powrotem do domu.

\- Tylko pamiętaj, bez zielonej herbaty! – Powiedziała do Scotta Kira. 

Stiles zerknął na uśmiechającego się pod nosem Scotta i chichoczącą dziewczynę, po czym podrapał się w zamyśleniu po głowie i zapytał ich obojga: - Czy coś mnie ominęło?

\- Ostatnim razem kiedy widzieliśmy się na kawie, zdecydowaliśmy, że wybierzemy zieloną herbatę, bo to w końcu zdrowsze. – Wyjaśniła Kira.

\- Skończyło się na tym, że rozbudziła nas bardziej niż najmocniejsze espresso. – Dodał Scott. – Nie mogliśmy zasnąć całą noc, więc do rana wysyłaliśmy sobie filmiki ze szczeniakami i kotkami. 

Stiles uśmiechnął się, nagle dużo bardziej rozluźniony. Niemal skakał ze szczęścia, kiedy rok temu jego przyjaciele tak szybko przyjęli do swojego grona Carrie, a teraz to samo powoli działo się z Kirą. Chętnie znów skakałby radośnie do góry, ale był na to zdecydowanie zbyt zmęczony. 

Stłumił ziewnięcie, słuchając jak Scott opowiada Kirze o małym lisku, który urodził się dzisiaj w jego klinice. Obserwował jak dobrze się ze sobą dogadują, a na jego twarzy pojawił się bezwiedny uśmiech. Wtedy też opuściły go wszelkie wątpliwości. 

Poradzą sobie bez niego.

\- Miło się gadało, dzieciaki. – Powiedział, przeciągając się i zakładając z powrotem marynarkę. – Ale jestem skonany i muszę ten cały randkowy stres odespać. – Oboje pokiwali w zrozumieniu głowami, po czym pomachali mu na do widzenia, kiedy pożegnał się z nimi i wyszedł z kawiarni. 

Wsiadł do jeepa i oparł się o siedzenie, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Na jego twarzy znów pojawił się uśmiech, a serce wypełniło szczęście i radość dziecka, które nareszcie doczekało się Świąt. Bo tak właśnie teraz się czuł – dostał najbardziej wyczekany, najpiękniejszy prezent w całym swoim dwudziestopięcioletnim życiu. 

Świat nie mógł być dzisiaj piękniejszy.


	12. Chapter 12

_“You should’ve seen the way he was looking at you (…), like you're the ocean and he's desperate to drown.”_  
M. Hodkin

 

Allison wyjechała do Francji w piątek, ostatniego dnia kwietnia, a od soboty Scott zamieszkał u Stilesa, nie mogąc wytrzymać samemu w ich pustym domu. Stiles był rozdarty; nie chciał zostawiać go samego i na granicy łez w pierwszych dniach po wyjeździe Allison, ale z drugiej strony nie widział Dereka przez cały tydzień i miał nadzieję, że w weekend nadrobią zaległości. 

Nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić, dlatego zwrócił się o pomoc do jedynej osoby, która mogła znaleźć rozwiązanie dla tej sytuacji. 

\- Pozwól, że sprawdzę, czy dobrze zrozumiałam. – Powiedziała Kira dusząc w sobie śmiech. – Chcesz, abym wzięła do kina na nocny maraton filmowy twojego przyjaciela, załamanego po wyjeździe jego dziewczyny, żebyś ty mógł w spokoju pofiglować ze swoim chłopakiem?

_Och,_ pomyślał Stiles. – W mojej głowie brzmiało to dużo lepiej. – Powiedział już na głos, po czym przesunął dłonią po twarzy, zerkając z kuchni do salonu, gdzie Scott siedział w milczeniu i patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem w ekran telewizora, automatycznie i machinalnie głaszcząc miękkie futro Keno, który ułożył się na jego kolanach, aby spróbować go pocieszyć. – To był idiotyczny pomysł, udawajmy, że nic nie powiedziałem. 

\- Może po prostu zaproś kilka osób, zrób małą imprezę. Albo chociaż zbiorowe oglądanie filmów. – Poradziła mu dziewczyna, tym razem całkowicie poważnie. – Zaproś też Dereka, w ten sposób upieczesz aż cztery pieczenie na jednym ogniu; Scott nie będzie sam, ty go nie zostawisz, za to spędzisz czas z Derekiem, a on pozna twoich przyjaciół. 

\- Fakt, coś o tym ostatnim mi niedawno przebąkiwał. – Przyznał Stiles, który od dwóch tygodni planował, w jaki sposób powinien przedstawić Dereka i Nolę swoim przyjaciołom. Zwłaszcza, że Nola oficjalnie zaakceptowała go jako chłopaka jej taty, uroczo grożąc palcem, kiedy myślała, że Derek jej nie widzi („Jeśli sksywdzis mojego tatę, to pozałujes. Kocham cię, Stiles, ale pozałujes”). – W takim razie postanowione. Noc filmowa u mnie. Wpadnij około ósmej, zaraz do wszystkich zadzwonię. 

\- Przyniosę popcorn! – Powiedziała na pożegnanie Kira. – Góry popcornu!

*

To rzeczywiście były góry popcornu. 

Ale goście mieli tak ogromny apetyt, że zjedli całą dostępną prażoną kukurydzę, a także resztę kanapek i przekąsek, jakie przygotowali Scott i Stiles. Przyjaciele Stilesa byli zachwyceni Derekiem, a jeszcze bardziej Nolą, która z miejsca zawojowała ich serca. 

\- Jest przeurocza. A on jeszcze przystojniejszy, niż pamiętam go z klubu. – Powiedział teatralnym szeptem Danny. – Dobra robota, Stiles. Musimy za to wypić.

Nie do końca rozumiejąc ten tok myślenia, Stiles kiwnął głową, po czym wręczył mu tacę z przekąskami, aby zaniósł ją do salonu; tam Scott witał się właśnie z Nolą i Derekiem, którzy przyszli zaledwie kilka sekund temu. Kira siedziała już w salonie z drinkiem w dłoni, obserwując swojego szefa i małą podopieczną momentalnie będących w centrum zainteresowania wszystkich zebranych. 

\- Więc jak się w ogóle poznaliście? – Nieświadomy niczego, ciekawsko usposobiony Ethan zwrócił się do Dereka, klepiąc go po ramieniu. – Stiles nigdy nam tego nie opowiedział. 

\- To długa historia. – Powiedział zmieszany Derek, rzucając mordercze spojrzenie chichoczącej Kirze. 

Stiles, słysząc doskonale tę rozmowę ze swojego miejsca w kuchni, parsknął śmiechem, zręcznie maskując to nagłym atakiem kaszlu. 

\- Gdzie jest Isaac? – Zapytał dyskretnie Danny, kiedy wrócił do kuchni po kolejną tacę, tym razem z małymi, trójkątnymi kanapkami. – Myślałem, że też tu będzie?

Stiles wzruszył ramionami. – Nie ma z nim kontaktu, sam rozumiesz. – Nawet nie musieli o tym rozmawiać, wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, aby w pełni się zrozumieli. 

Allison. 

\- A Carrie? Bardzo chciała poznać Dereka. – Danny z uśmiechem odebrał drinka z rąk Ethana, który zajmował się dzisiaj alkoholem. 

\- Jakaś sprawa rodzinna. – Powiedział niepewnie. – Nie znam szczegółów, ale jej siostra i mąż musieli lecieć do jego rodziców, więc ona zajmuje się bliźniakami. – Podał mu tacę z kanapkami. – Dałem jej wolne aż do środy. Dostaw to, jeśli będzie jeszcze miejsce na stole, ale za Boga nie stawiaj tego na dywanie; Keno zjadł już dzisiaj podwójną kolację i nie da mi w nocy spokoju. – Podał mu jeszcze jeden talerz z kanapkami udekorowanymi uśmiechniętymi buźkami z warzyw. – A to dla Noli. Bez oliwek. 

Danny spojrzał na niego ze znaczącym uśmiechem i wyszedł z kuchni, kręcąc głową. 

\- No co? – Krzyknął za nim Stiles, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Odwrócił się więc do Ethana, który jako jedyny został w kuchni, aby mu pomóc. – O co mu chodzi?

Chłopak przewrócił oczami i parsknął śmiechem, po czym bez słowa wyszedł z kuchni. 

Stiles pochylił się i oparł głowę na blacie kuchennej wysepki, wydając z siebie głośny jęk. Ludzie byli dziwni, jego znajomi i przyjaciele byli dziwni. On sam również do normalnych nie należał, jak stwierdził pół-stojąc na podłodze, pół-leżąc na chłodnym kuchennym blacie. 

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Kiedy spod drzwi dobiegł go znajomy głos, momentalnie podniósł głowę i wyprostował się, bezwiednie uśmiechając szeroko na widok podchodzącego do niego lekkim krokiem Dereka. 

Brunet wziął go w ramiona i pocałował delikatnie, z uczuciem, a Stiles instynktownie wtulił się w jego tors, czując się bezpiecznie – wreszcie zrelaksowany i spokojny. Do stresu, który przenosił się na niego ze Scotta od samego rana dołączył później jeszcze jeden: stres towarzyszący przedstawieniu sobie jego przyjaciół i chłopaka. Nie miał się jednak o co martwić, bo Derek wszystkich oczarował, a Nola zachwyciła nawet niezbyt lubiącego dzieci Ethana. 

A teraz, w ramionach Dereka, Stiles miał wrażenie, że to wszystko, ta cała reszta nie była specjalnie ważna. Jego priorytet numer jeden obejmował go teraz mocno, chroniąc przed całym złem tego świata. 

Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego i spojrzał w bladozielone, naznaczone drobnymi, brązowymi plamkami oczy, kładąc dłoń na pokrytym szorstkim zarostem policzku. 

\- Teraz tak. 

Kilkanaście minut później Stiles stanął na środku pokoju, gotowy do dyskusji nad wyborem filmu jaki powinni najpierw obejrzeć, kiedy kątem oka zauważył Nolę opierającą się o leżącego wokół niej Keno. Pięcioletnią Nolę, która z oczywistych względów nie mogła obejrzeć dziewięćdziesięciu procent filmów, jakie posiadał w swojej kolekcji Stiles; bo czy ktokolwiek zdrowy na umyśle pozwoliłby dziecku obejrzeć thriller Finchera, Nolana, Lyncha lub choćby ukochane przez Stilesa, klasyczne horrory Hitchcocka? 

Spojrzał wokół na zebranych przed nim bliskich i w zmieszaniu podrapał się po głowie. 

Nie do końca przemyślał ten wieczór.

*

Obejrzeli _Króla Lwa._

Jak za starych, dobrych czasów, kiedy wraz ze Scottem niedzielne poranki spędzali w domu jednego z nich, siedząc w piżamach, pochłaniając naleśniki z masłem orzechowym i oglądając kolejne filmy Disneya. Obaj nie mieli nic przeciwko propozycji wysuniętej przez Ethana, którą zadziwił Danny’ego i resztę zebranych, a w Noli zyskał fankę i wierną sojuszniczkę. 

Stiles spojrzał znacząco na Scotta, nie musząc nawet otwierać ust, aby przekazać mu swoją opinię na ten temat. Milcząco stwierdził, że Ethan zrobił to wyłącznie aby przypodobać się Danny’emu oraz Derekowi i Noli, z czym Scott całkowicie się zgodził (spojrzał na Stilesa jeszcze bardziej znacząco), jednak zostawili to dla siebie; przyjaciele Danny’ego tak bardzo się o niego troszczyli, że nic dziwnego, że jego nowy chłopak starał się zyskać sojuszników, którzy w razie potrzeby szepnęliby ciepłe słowo na jego temat. 

W kluczowej scenie śmierci Mufasy ustały wszelkie uwagi i szepty, uwaga wszystkich skupiona była na ekranie, jedynie z fotela na którym siedziała Kira słychać było pojedyncze ciche pociągnięcia nosem. Stiles starał się skupić na obejmującym go ramieniu Dereka i emanującym z jego ciała cieple, jednak nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od ekranu, na którym lew właśnie spadał w dół kanionu, prosto pod kopyta rozszalałego stada antylop. Kiedy Simba podbiegł do leżącego bez ruchu ojca, Stilesowi zaczęło kręcić się w głowie, zupełnie wbrew własnej woli myśląc o tym, jak to jest stracić rodzica, jak sam kilkanaście lat temu patrzył, jak odchodzi najważniejsza dla niego osoba, jak w jego ramionach serce bije po raz ostatni. Uświadomił sobie, że nie oglądał tego filmu odkąd jego mama odeszła i teraz dokładnie wiedział dlaczego go unikał.

Czując zbierające mu się w gardle łzy, wymamrotał ciche przeprosiny, po czym ignorując zmartwione spojrzenie Scotta, zsunął się z kanapy i zniknął cicho w ciemnej kuchni. Derek spojrzał za nim ze zdziwieniem, po czym zerknął pytającym wzrokiem na Scotta, który jedynie westchnął, po czym skinął w kierunku kuchni, mając nadzieję, że Derek domyśli się, co powinien zrobić. 

Brunet skinął głową, po czym na palcach wyszedł z pokoju i poszedł za Stilesem, którego zastał w kuchni, opartego o zimny blat, odwróconego tyłem do wejścia. Derek podszedł do niego bezszelestnie, a im bliżej był, tym wyraźniej słyszał płytki oddech młodszego mężczyzny. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, a Stiles momentalnie podniósł głowę, nie spodziewając się najwyraźniej, że ktokolwiek za nim tu podąży. 

Derek wyciągnął dłonie i wziął go w ramiona, obejmując mocno, ale zarazem delikatnie. Stiles z wahaniem przytulił się do niego, ale już po chwili wtulił się w jego tors, oddychając już nieco spokojniej. 

Trwali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, w całkowitym milczeniu. Derek nie przerwał otaczającej ich ciszy żadnym pytaniem, bo i nie po to tu teraz był; chciał dać Stilesowi pocieszenie, bezpieczeństwo, ukojenie. Nie musiał znać powodu.

Wreszcie z ust Stilesa wydobył się cichy szept, chociaż chłopak nadal wtulał twarz w miękki materiał koszuli Dereka. – Przepraszam. Nie sądziłem, że tak rozkleję się na tym filmie. 

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać. – Powiedział równie cicho Derek, całując go w czubek głowy i jeszcze mocniej obejmując go ramionami. – Każdemu może się zdarzyć. 

\- Oby nie. – Powiedział Stiles, podnosząc do góry głowę i patrząc w zmartwione oczy Dereka. – Po prostu… Nie widziałem tej sceny odkąd… Odkąd moja mama zmarła. – Poczuł, jak dłonie bruneta delikatnie gładzą jego plecy, starając się przynieść mu ukojenie. 

\- Przykro mi. – Powiedział szczerze Derek, przesuwając jedną dłoń na policzek Stilesa, aby zetrzeć z niego łzę, jaka niezauważenie się na nim pojawiła. 

Stiles starał się wzruszyć nonszalancko ramionami, ale były zbyt ciężkie, aby mógł to zrobić. Opuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie spoczywające na torsie Dereka. – To było dawno. Miałem wtedy osiem lat i niewiele z tego rozumiałem. – Nie było to prawdą, ale miał nadzieję, że jego chłopak tego nie wychwyci; nie musiał wiedzieć, jak na zawsze złamało to serce Stilesa, jak bezpowrotnie go zmieniło. 

Derek westchnął, po czym po raz kolejny pocałował go w czubek głowy. – Wiem jak to jest stracić rodziców. Ja straciłem ich oboje. – Powiedział cicho, unikając wzroku Stilesa, który z kolei podniósł głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć; po raz pierwszy Derek zdobył się na to, aby opowiedzieć mu cokolwiek o swojej rodzinie. „Przykro mi”, wyszeptał, choć nie był pewien, czy Derek go w ogóle usłyszał. – W pożarze. Nie licząc szurniętego wujka, który przepadł gdzieś bez śladu, zostałem praktycznie sam. Życie kompletnie straciło dla mnie sens. Na szczęście kilka tygodni później na świat przyszła Nola. – Zatrzymał się, aby wziąć oddech, aby powstrzymać piekące go w oczach łzy. Stiles rozumiał; wiedział, jak ciężko o tym mówić, nawet tyle lat później. – Z perspektywy czasu myślę, że gdyby nie ona, nie wiem czy bym to przeżył. – Westchnął ponownie, po czym uniósł nieco głowę, aby spojrzeć w brązowo-złote oczy ukochanego. – Dlatego rozumiem. Zawsze możesz ze mną o tym czy o czymkolwiek innym porozmawiać. Nie chcę, abyś myślał, że jesteś z tym sam. 

Stiles przytulił się do niego po raz kolejny, biorąc głęboki oddech i napawając się zapachem ich połączonych ze sobą perfum. – Dziękuję. – Wymruczał prosto w ciepłą skórę szyi Dereka, który przeczesał palcami roztrzepane włosy Stilesa. – Nie wiem, czym sobie w ogóle na ciebie zasłużyłem. 

Derek prychnął. – Uwierz mi, to ja codziennie zadaję sobie to pytanie. – Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. – Czuję się przy tobie bezpiecznie, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu. Więc to ja mogę pytać czym zasłużyłem sobie na ciebie?

\- Uważaj co mówisz, Pinokio. – Stiles przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się słabo. 

\- Zostawmy może komplementy na noc. – Zaproponował Derek, mrugając do niego flirciarsko. – Gotów, aby wrócić na film? Myślę, że teraz śpiewają już Hakuna Matata. 

Stiles wspiął się na palce, po czym położył dłonie na pokrytych ciemnym zarostem policzkach Dereka, po czym złożył na jego ustach pocałunek pełen uczucia i emocji; zwykłe dziękuję nie oddawało nawet w połowie wdzięczności Stilesa za to, co Derek dla niego zrobił. 

\- Teraz już tak. – Powiedział, kiedy odsunął się od Dereka, który uśmiechnął się i splótł palce ich dłoni razem, prowadząc z powrotem do rozjarzonego światłem telewizora salonu.   
Od progu powitały ich rozbawione miny wszystkich zebranych, zupełnie ignorujących to, co działo się na ekranie, a skupionych na rozkosznym pochrapywaniu rozłożonego na dywanie Keno oraz wtulonej w jego jedwabistą sierść, śpiącej głęboko Noli. Derek pokręcił z uśmiechem głową, po czym pochylił się, aby delikatnie ją podnieść. 

\- Zajmę się nią. 

Nola jak zwykle instynktownie wtuliła się w jego ramiona, zaciskając małe piąstki na jego koszuli, wzdychając lekko przez sen. Wyniósł ją po cichu z pokoju, odprowadzany wzrokiem wszystkich obecnych.

\- Zmieniam zdanie. Chcę dziecko. – Oświadczył nagle Ethan, wzbudzając śmiech Scotta i Stilesa oraz udawane przerażenie na twarzy Danny’ego. – Najlepiej jedenastkę, miałbym własną drużynę futbolową. 

Danny odsunął się od niego i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem, teatralnym gestem łapiąc się za głowę. – Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim chłopakiem?

W tym właśnie momencie wrócił Derek i zatrzymał się w progu, opierając o futrynę drzwi z założonymi na piersi rękami. – Dalej oglądamy Disneya, czy…

\- Tak! – W pół zdania przerwał mu chór złożony z Danny’ego, Ethana i Kiry, najwyraźniej gotowych bronić Króla Lwa przed przedwczesnym wyłączeniem. Stiles zerknął z niepokojem na milczącego Scotta, jednak był on na tyle zapatrzony w ekran, że nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na to, co działo się wokół niego. Poza tym delikatnie się uśmiechał, więc Stiles poczuł ulgę, że chociaż na ten wieczór udało mu się odwrócić uwagę Scotta od nieobecności Allison. 

Nagle poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok; odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Dereka patrzącego na niego uważnym wzrokiem. _Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz tego dalej oglądać._

Stiles kiwnął głową, po czym głośno zwrócił się do zapatrzonych w ekran, przerośniętych fanów Disneya.

\- W takim razie przyda się jeszcze popcorn. 

Wychodząc z pokoju, chwycił za rękę Dereka i pociągnął go za sobą do kuchni, uśmiechając się zawadiacko i kładąc na swoich ustach palec.

Shh…

Kiedy ponad pół godziny później wrócili z potarganymi włosami, z rumieńcami na policzkach i z krzywo zapiętymi koszulami, pozostali miłosiernie udawali, że niczego nie zauważyli, a przypalony niemal na czarno popcorn smakował im wyśmienicie.

*

\- Stiles?

Usłyszawszy swoje imię, Stiles podniósł głowę znad papierów, jakie właśnie po raz kolejny przeglądał; sprawa zabójstwa, jaką właśnie prowadził ku zgrabnemu końcowi oznaczała jeszcze więcej papierkowej roboty niż sprawa przemytu broni i była o wiele mniej ciekawa. Być może dlatego, że w maju sprawie broni został odebrany status priorytetowej ze względu na brak kolejnych dowodów (żaden z tropów, ani Meksyk, ani Miami, ani Las Vegas nie prowadziły do niczego konkretnego) i praktycznie cała praca zespołu stanęła w miejscu. Stiles czuł jednak niedosyt i brak satysfakcji z zamknięcia sprawy; dlatego też traktował ją bardziej osobiście, jako bardzo osobistą porażkę, niż pozostałe sprawy, do których nie miał tak emocjonalnego podejścia. Dlatego z zadowoleniem powitał stojącego w progu szefa; cokolwiek miał mu do zakomunikowania na pewno było ciekawsze od czytania raportów i podpisywania kolejnych dokumentów wymaganych przez sąd. 

\- Tak, szefie?

\- Mogę zająć ci chwilę? – Rodriguez nonszalanckim gestem przeczesał palcami włosy, po czym wsunął dłonie do kieszeni; rękawy jego koszuli były podwinięte za łokcie, a Stiles wiedział, co to znaczyło; miała być to próba rozluźnienia atmosfery przed poważną rozmową z podwładnym. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Rodriguez zrobił to nieświadomie, czy z pełną wiedzą o tym, że Stiles uczęszczał na ten sam trening kierowania zespołem. 

\- A wywali mnie pan z pracy? – Zapytał podejrzliwie, choć wiedział, że Rodriguez załapie żart. 

\- Co? Nie, coś ty. – Zaśmiał się Latynos, zerkając jednak na podwinięte rękawy i momentalnie opuszczając je z powrotem na nadgarstki. – Wybacz, przyzwyczajenie. A poza tym, gdybym chciał cię wywalić, już dawno bym to zrobił. Za każdym razem, kiedy mnie nie słuchasz.

\- Czyli przynajmniej dwa razy dziennie. – Stiles machnął ręką, a Rodriguez zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł na krześle po drugiej stronie zawalonego papierami biurka.

\- Jak ty się w tym bałaganie odnajdujesz? – Zapytał nie po raz pierwszy, patrząc na biurko z mieszaniną podziwu i przerażenia. 

Stiles wzruszył ramionami, odkładając przeglądaną właśnie teczkę na bok. – Tylko geniusz panuje nad chaosem, niech szef zapamięta. – Po czym mrugnął żartobliwie do uśmiechniętego mężczyzny. – To o czym chciał pan ze mną porozmawiać?

Rodriguez spoważniał nieco, po czym wygładził luźno zawiązany krawat. – Właściwie chciałem zapytać, czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku. – Skrzywił się nieco na pytające spojrzenie Stilesa; nie cierpiał takich rozmów, jednak szefowie kadr zmuszali szefów departamentów, aby sami radzili sobie z personalnymi problemami swoich podwładnych. _Przecież nie jestem psychologiem, do cholery,_ pomyślał po raz kolejny. – Wydajesz się ostatnio dość rozkojarzony, mnóstwo czasu spędzasz z telefonem w dłoni. – Zaczął, a z każdym kolejnym wypowiedzianym przez niego słowem rumieniec na twarzy Stilesa stawał się coraz bardziej widoczny. – Po prostu zastanawiam się, czy nie masz jakichś problemów. 

\- Och, wręcz przeciwnie. – Stiles uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście, machając jednak nimi niekontrolowanie. Przeklinał dzisiejsze nocowanie u Dereka, bo rano brunet rozkojarzył go na tyle, że Stiles zapomniał o swojej codziennej dawce Adderallu. – Ale przepraszam tak czy inaczej. Spróbuję się skupić. I poproszę mojego chłopaka, żeby… uhm… ograniczył smsy w czasie mojej pracy? – Zakończył kulawo, skubiąc nerwowo paznokieć i zerkając na reakcję swojego szefa.

\- Tak, byłoby to wskazane. – Puścił do niego oko Rodriguez. Usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią i momentalnie rozluźniony, usiadł wygodniej na krześle. – W takim razie jeszcze jedna kwestia. – Pochylił się nieco w stronę Stilesa, spojrzał na niego poważnym wzrokiem. – Przyszły roczne raporty. Będzie jeszcze oficjalne spotkanie w tej sprawie, ale już teraz mogę ci powiedzieć, że masz najlepsze wyniki w naszej siedzibie i jesteś drugi w regionie południowo-zachodnim. Ale widzę, że jesteś przemęczony. Wątpię, abyś spał więcej niż kilka godzin na dobę. – Zmarszczył brwi, obserwując uważnie Stilesa. – Jako szef powinienem to pochwalić, ale obserwuję cię od początku i widzę, że po prostu się zaharowujesz. Wyluzuj, Stilinski, i tak zostaniesz szefem, kiedy ja odejdę na emeryturę. – Puścił do niego oko, a Stiles przewrócił na to oczami, ale parsknął śmiechem. – Posłuchaj rady starego człowieka i weź czasem wolne, idź ze swoim chłopakiem na kolację, zaśpij niekiedy do pracy. Świat się nie skończy. 

Stiles spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, po czym zamrugał kilka razy, jak gdyby chciał przekonać się, że to wcale nie jest sen. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby kadry pozwalały mówić szefowi takie rzeczy.

\- Pewnie nie. – Zgodził się Rodriguez, śmiejąc się serdecznie. – Ale skoro tego nie słyszeli, to nie mają się do czego przyczepić. – Wstał i przeciągnął się, po czym ruszył w kierunku drzwi. – Cieszę się, że pogadaliśmy. – Skinął głową, otwierając drzwi. Stiles sięgał już po odłożoną wcześniej teczkę, kiedy usłyszał jeszcze kilka słów. – Ach, i jeszcze jedno. – Stiles podniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć na stojącego w otwartych drzwiach szefa. – Przyprowadź kiedyś tego swojego chłopaka na któryś z naszych lunchów. Chcę wiedzieć, kto skradł serce mojemu najlepszemu pracownikowi.

*

\- Mój szef chce cię poznać.

Derek podniósł wzrok znad ekranu komputera i poprawił zsuwające się z nosa okulary. Spojrzał na siedzącego po drugiej stronie kuchennego stołu Stilesa, po czym uśmiechnął się i podparł głowę dłonią. 

\- Twój szef? A twój tata nie?

Stiles machnął ręką, zerkając na niego znad swojego własnego komputera. – Mój tata zdążył cię już sprawdzić w policyjnych systemach. Jesteś czysty, w razie gdybyś się zastanawiał. – Powiedział z błąkającym się na ustach uśmiechem. Nagle spoważniał i prychnął, po chwili namysłu kontynuując. – Bez sensu. Jakbym ja nie sprawdził cię już we wszystkich swoich bazach. 

Derek zesztywniał i zamrugał kilka razy, patrząc na Stilesa z przerażoną miną. – Naprawdę spr…

\- Żartuję. – Powiedział Stiles, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem, patrząc jak Derek oddycha z ulgą. – Za bardzo się ostatnio przejmujesz, zrelaksuj się. – Puścił do niego oko, po czym spojrzał z powrotem na ekran komputera. Powinien dokończyć ten raport na jutro, jeśli chciał mieć wolny weekend. Dlatego przyniósł komputer ze sobą do mieszkania Dereka, mając nadzieję na chwilę skupienia kiedy zjedzą już kolację. Mimo, że Nola już dawno poszła spać, a Keno warował przy jej łóżku, więc przyjemna cisza powinna mu w pracy pomóc, to widok poważnego, skupionego Dereka po drugiej stronie stołu był zdecydowanie zbyt rozpraszający. 

A jego okulary przyprawią go kiedyś o atak serca. 

\- Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. – Powiedział Derek z frustracją w głosie, nie podnosząc wzroku znad ekranu. Zmarszczył brwi, starając się skupić. – Nadal szukam materiałów do książki, mam ich na razie stanowczo za mało. 

Stiles zamknął laptopa i odsunął krzesło, wstając i podchodząc do bruneta. Usiadł mu na kolanach i objął ramieniem, czując jak bardzo spięte są jego wszystkie mięśnie. – Potrzebujesz pomocy? Mogę spróbować, jeśli tylko powiesz mi co mam wyszukać. Akurat Google mam opanowane.

Derek uśmiechnął się nieco na tę uwagę, opierając czoło na torsie Stilesa, który wsunął palce w jego ciemne włosy i zaczął delikatnie masować skórę głowy. – Internet przeszukałem wzdłuż i wszerz, tak samo wszystkie biblioteki. Sam już nie wiem, czego potrzebuję. 

Stiles zamyślił się; właściwie to, co chciał zaproponować naruszyłoby kilka zasad, ale właściwie nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

\- Mógłbym pokazać ci jakieś akta z naszego archiwum. – Powiedział, na co Derek uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć na niego w niedowierzaniu. – Większość starych, dawno zakończonych spraw możesz przejrzeć w archiwum internetowym, dostęp do niego jest w pełni otwarty. A jeśli to byłoby za mało, myślę że nikt nie zauważy, kiedy zabiorę ze sobą do domu kilka teczek więcej, Carrie robi to cały czas. 

Derek milczał. Położył dłonie na dole pleców Stilesa i z łatwością przesunął go na swoje biodra tak, że Stiles usiadł na nim okrakiem. Młodszy mężczyzna momentalnie poczuł, jak bardzo Derekowi podoba się ta nowa pozycja.

\- Czy to nie jest odrobinę nielegalne? – Wymruczał mu prosto w szyję, pomiędzy kolejnymi składanymi tam pocałunkami. 

Stiles sięgnął i zdjął z jego nosa okulary, odkładając je na stół, chłonąc delikatny dotyk jego ust. 

\- Tylko, jeśli dam się złapać. - Uśmiechnął się i przygryzł usta, starając się nie jęczeć zbyt głośno. 

Cichy śmiech Dereka zawibrował na jego rozpalonej skórze. 

\- Cy mozecie być cisej?

Obaj niemal podskoczyli, kiedy od progu kuchni dobiegł ich zaspany, dziecięcy głos. Spojrzeli w tamtą stronę i zobaczyli Nolę, pocierającą ręką na wpół zamknięte oczy, w wolnej dłoni trzymając swojego ukochanego misia. Obok niej stał jej nieodłączny towarzysz Keno, merdając szczęśliwie ogonem; Stiles wiedział, że w głębi duszy pies zwyczajnie ich teraz wyśmiewa. 

_Team Cockblock,_ pomyślał. 

\- Poprosę mleka, a potem idźcie spać. – Powiedziała dziewczynka, ziewając szeroko. – Jest już późno, maserujcie do sypialni. – Dodała, przyjmując z rąk Stilesa szklankę do połowy wypełnioną chudym mlekiem. 

Odstawili pustą szklankę na stół, odprowadzili Nolę do pokoju i utulili ją do snu. Keno zajął swoje zwykłe miejsce w nogach łóżka, a Derek zgasił światło, zamykając bezszelestnie drzwi. 

A potem posłusznie, zgodnie z życzeniem małej, przeszli do jego sypialni.


	13. Chapter 13

_“Your lips lit up my world like some forgotten galaxy lost inside my heart.”_   
r.m.drake

**Rozdział 13**

 

Zawsze zwracała na siebie uwagę.

Nawet teraz, kiedy siedziała w kawiarni nad filiżanką z parującym napojem, przeglądając na tablecie najnowsze raporty swoich pracowników, odliczając minuty do momentu, kiedy będzie mogła wreszcie zrzucić z obolałych nóg imponujące czerwone szpilki. Kątem oka widziała rzucane jej tęskne i pełne podziwu męskie spojrzenia, jednak dzisiaj nie miała ochoty nikim się bawić.

Dzisiaj miała zrobić interes życia.

Na swojego potencjalnego biznesowego partnera czekała zaledwie kilkanaście minut, jednak zdążyła już wychwycić najważniejsze zdanie z raportu Andy’ego Greenberga, jej ulubionego konsultanta.

„… mój zespół dostał polecenie powrotu do Waszyngtonu, a całej sprawie odebrano status priorytetowej.”

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko; tak dobrej informacji nie dostała od kilku miesięcy. 

Trzeba będzie to uczcić.

Nagle do jej stolika dosiadł się nieco zadyszany mężczyzna mniej więcej w jej wieku, uśmiechając się uprzejmie. 

\- Pani Silvestone! Jakże miło mi wreszcie poznać panią osobiście. Pani ojciec wiele mi o pani opowiadał. 

Kiwnęła na przywitanie głową, odkładając tablet do torebki i podniosła dyskretnie rękę aby przywołać do siebie kelnera. 

Szampan powinien załatwić sprawę. 

*

\- Uśmiechasz się do telefonu i ciekawość mnie zżera.

Stiles podniósł wzrok na siedzącą naprzeciw niego Carrie i przewrócił oczami, odkładając telefon na bok; z jego twarzy nie zniknął jednak szeroki uśmiech. 

\- Nie ma mowy. 

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, odkładając przeglądaną właśnie teczkę z komputerowymi wydrukami na bok i sięgając po kawałek pizzy z pudełka leżącego między papierami pomiędzy nią a Stilesem. Kompletnie stracili poczucie czasu analizując dowody i poszlaki w kolejnej sprawie, którą otworzyli zaledwie wczoraj. Razem z Carrie szło im to błyskawicznie i teraz, na pół godziny przed końcem pracy, właściwie przygotowywali się już do zamknięcia dochodzenia. Gdyby nie przyniesiona przez Danny’ego pizza, zapewne umarliby tu z głodu. 

Po kilkunastu kolejnych spędzonych w ciszy minutach, Carrie odezwała się po raz kolejny.

\- Uwielbiam, kiedy ktoś uśmiecha się do telefonu. Może dostał uroczą wiadomość? Linka do filmiku z kotkami? A może zdjęcie czyjegoś penisa? Nigdy nie wiesz.

\- I nigdy się nie dowiesz. – Powiedział wesoło Stiles, chowając telefon do kieszeni, nie mogąc przestać idiotycznie się uśmiechać.

\- Powinieneś pokazać mi chociaż jego zdjęcie. – Pożaliła się dziewczyna, kładąc ostatni już raport na gromadkę tych, które potem musiał podpisać Stiles. – Nie miałam okazji go poznać, a Danny ciągle opowiada jaki jest przystojny. 

Stiles spojrzał na nią znad trzymanych w ręku papierów, w głębi duszy czując dumę. – A ja nigdy nie poznałem twojego Jerry’ego. – Postanowił zmienić temat, aby uniknąć dalszego wypytywania.

Zielono-orzechowe oczy Carrie rozbłysły, kiedy prychnęła na niego podirytowana. 

\- Bo Jerry to palant, nie wiem co w ogóle w nim widziałam. – Powiedziała, sięgając po leżącą nieopodal torebkę. Wyjęła z niej kosmetyczkę i zaczęła poprawiać makijaż. – Szkoda, że Isaac jest tak zakochany w Allison, bo inaczej zastanowiłabym się nad jego kandydaturą. – Powiedziała, po czym figlarnie puściła do niego oko. 

Stiles pochylił się z zainteresowaniem i uśmiechnął lekko. – Zadurzyłaś się w Isaacu? No proszę, proszę…

Brunetka przewróciła oczami, nie zaszczycając przyjaciela nawet spojrzeniem, skupiając się na malowaniu ust różową szminką. – Chciałbyś. Po prostu jest w moim typie. Za to teraz, skoro skończyliśmy na dzisiaj z papierami, wychodzę. – Powiedziała, wstając zgrabnie i otrzepując ciemne, wąskie jeansy. – Mam randkę. 

Stiles parsknął śmiechem. – Przyjaźnię się z samymi femme fatale, słowo daję. – Uśmiechnął się ciepło do młodszej dziewczyny. – Baw się dobrze, ja tu jeszcze dokończę. 

Carrie cmoknęła go w policzek, po czym niemal wybiegła z gabinetu, za którymi czekał już na nią Danny, który jak każdego dnia odwoził ją z pracy do akademika. Pomachał im obu przez szklane drzwi, po czym wrócił do pracy. Im wcześniej skończy, tym szybciej będzie mógł zaprowadzić Dereka do archiwum.

Niemal godzinę później jego telefon zabrzęczał, obwieszczając nadejście wiadomości. 

„Mogę przyjechać za 30 minut?”

„droga wolna;)”

Odłożył telefon, sprzątając z biurka, porządkując papiery dotyczące różnych prowadzonych przez niego dochodzeń. Derek nie musiał widzieć tego całego bałaganu.

Początkowo Stiles miał po prostu przynieść Derekowi kilka teczek z aktami, jednak mimo że robiła tak większość pracowników, nadal było to sprzeczne z zasadami bezpieczeństwa. Dlatego znalazł dla tego rozwiązania legalną alternatywę. 

Codziennie od rana do wczesnych godzin popołudniowych czytelnia archiwum FBI była otwarta dla każdego, kto zgłosił chęć otrzymania dostępu do poszczególnych akt. Derek jednak wolał przyjść tam wieczorem, już po zamknięciu archiwum, dlatego postanowili, że wpadnie po prostu wieczorem na kilka godzin do pustego już biura, a Stiles zarezerwuje archiwum pod pozorem pracy. Zgodnie z procedurami Derek mógł pojawić się tam po zamknięciu, o ile obecny będzie przy nim pracownik FBI. Stiles załatwił więc Derekowi wejściówkę i zabukował czytelnię archiwum dla nich obojga; korzystając z okazji, chciał przejrzeć starsze akta spraw, które pomogłyby mu w śledztwie nad zawieszoną na razie sprawą broni palnej. 

Przeszedł przez korytarz, zaglądając po drodze do opustoszałych gabinetów; była dopiero siódma wieczorem i zazwyczaj było o tej porze jeszcze kilku maruderów, którzy nie skończyli tego, co powinni, albo pracoholików, spędzających w biurze nawet wolne dni. Najwyraźniej wszyscy jednak wzięli sobie do serca słowa Rodrigueza, który na ostatnim zebraniu zespołu poprosił o przestrzeganie godzin pracy biura. „Wasze żony i mężowie wam za to podziękują.”

_Zapewne_ , pomyślał Stiles. _Na razie za puste biuro dziękuję wszystkim ja._

Derek czekał już na niego na parkingu, opierając się o swoje czarne camaro. Stiles doskonale pamiętał kiedy po raz pierwszy je zobaczył; szczerze zakwestionował wtedy, czy sportowe auto nadaje się na rodzinny samochód dla ojca z dzieckiem, ale kiedy zobaczył różowe dziecięce siedzisko z tyłu samochodu, Stiles musiał niestety przyznać Derekowi rację. 

Nie lubił zgadzać się z kimkolwiek, jednak Derek powoli stawał się jego wyjątkiem. 

Zawiesił mu na szyi smycz z plakietką „Gość”, co wykorzystał jako wymówkę, aby przysunąć się blisko niego, a Derek momentalnie złączył ich usta w słodkim, tęsknym pocałunku.

\- Woah. – Wydusił z siebie Stiles, kiedy Derek przerwał pocałunek w poszukiwaniu powietrza.

\- Tęskniłem. Nie widziałem cię dwa dni, myślałem, że oszaleję. – Wymruczał brunet, pochylając się i znacząc pocałunkami drogę od szczęki, przez pulsującą szybkim tętnem szyję, aż po odznaczający się pod kołnierzykiem koszuli obojczyk.

\- Ja też. – Mruknął Stiles. – Ale może zostawimy to na później? Najpierw praca, potem przyjemności? – Puścił do niego oko, uśmiechając się figlarnie. 

Flirtowanie zdecydowanie nie było jego mocną stroną.

Derek przewrócił oczami, ale posłusznie odsunął się od Stilesa, splatając jedynie razem ich dłonie.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że z nas dwojga to ty będziesz tym rozsądniejszym. – Powiedział, przechodząc za Stilesem przez wszystkie ochronne bramki i przejścia, kierując się za nim do windy. 

Stiles szybko oprowadził go po biurze, żegnając ostatnich pracowników, którzy właśnie zbierali swoje manatki, aby wreszcie ruszyć w drogę do domu, po czym zaprowadził go do swojego gabinetu, aby zebrać własne rzeczy. Chwycił za marynarkę, laptop i torbę, po czym odwrócił się i zobaczył Dereka patrzącego na piętrzące się pod przeciwległymi ścianami góry teczek z aktami, stosy notatek, raportów i komputerowych wydruków, które kontrastowały mocno z uporządkowanym przed kilkoma chwilami biurkiem. 

\- Nie oceniaj. – Powiedział Derekowi, łapiąc po drodze kilka teczek z największego stosu, po czym chwytając go za rękę, wyciągnął na zewnątrz. – Poza tym, właściwie nie powinieneś widzieć niczego co tam mam, bo to wszystko nadal otwarte sprawy. Ale z drugiej strony zdaję sobie całkowicie sprawę, że przy tym poziomie… hm, nieuporządkowania dość ciężko jest zobaczyć cokolwiek poza samym… nieporządkiem…? – Zalał Dereka potokiem słów, prowadząc go jednocześnie poziom niżej, gdzie znajdowały się magazyny z całą dokumentacją posiadaną przez FBI. – Witam w archiwum, panie Hale.

Przesunął magnetyczną kartę przez czytnik, a czerwona lampka nad zabarwionymi na czarno szklanymi drzwiami zmieniła kolor na zielony. Drzwi przesunęły się w bok z cichym szumem, a Stiles gestem zaprosił Dereka do środka. Przeszli przez pomalowany na ciemno, rozjarzony maleńkimi sufitowymi lampkami korytarz, po czym weszli do małego, dość przytulnego pokoju utrzymanego w minimalistycznym stylu. Pomieszczenie nie miało okien, a jego jedyny wystrój stanowiło kilka prostych stołów ze szklanymi blatami oraz wyglądające na niezwykle wygodne biurowe krzesła. 

Stiles jednak poprowadził ich do kolejnego pokoju, otwierając jedne z licznych drzwi, za którymi znajdowały się dalsze pomieszczenia. 

\- Tamta czytelnia przeznaczona jest dla zwykłych śmiertelników. Czyli przeciętnych obywateli. – Puścił do niego oko Stiles, wprowadzając go do wyglądającego identycznie, jednak o wiele mniejszego pomieszczenia z jednym tylko stołem i kilkoma otaczającymi go krzesłami. – My wejdziemy do czytelni dla pracowników.

\- Jaka jest różnica? – Zapytał zaciekawiony Derek, patrząc wokół siebie. 

Stiles wzruszył ramionami, kładąc na stole teczki i swój służbowy laptop, rzucając marynarkę na wolne siedzenie obok. – Trochę więcej dostępnych akt. Ale nie mów tego głośno, wszyscy powinni myśleć, że mają dostęp do teczki każdej sprawy. – Derek uśmiechnął się na konspiracyjny szept, jaki towarzyszył tej uwadze. – Nie ma tu kamer i możemy regulować klimatyzację od wewnątrz, bez potrzeby proszenia o to pani Stanford z recepcji… która zresztą jest na urlopie. – Mówił Stiles, przeglądając teczki w poszukiwaniu raportu, jakiego nie zdążył do końca przeanalizować. – No i mamy tu ekspres do kawy. 

Derek uśmiechnął się, po czym wyjął z własnej torby laptopa i grubą teczkę z notatkami, zarówno wydrukowanymi na papierze, jak i napisanymi odręcznie schludnym, eleganckim pismem. 

\- To gdzie zaczynamy? – Zapytał, czekając na uruchomienie systemu operacyjnego w laptopie.

\- Chodź, pokażę ci. – Powiedział Stiles, prowadząc go ku drzwiom naprzeciw wejścia. Popchnął je lekko, przepuszczając przed sobą bruneta. – Tu są całe archiwa, uszeregowane kategoriami, a potem poszczególnymi latami. Czego szukamy? 

\- Pożarów. – Odpowiedział Derek, rozglądając się wokół nieco rozkojarzonym, lecz zaintrygowanym wzrokiem. 

Stiles zmarszczył brwi. – Myślałem, że piszesz kryminały?

Nie wiedział, czy powinien przypominać mu, że wie jakie powiązanie z pożarami ma rodzina Hale. 

Derek pokiwał twierdząco głową. – Mój bohater, Parker…

\- … Parker Tannelly, oficer policji w Baton Rouge, w stanie Luizjana. – Wszedł mu w słowo Stiles, kiwając głową, aby kontynuował. – Jestem na bieżąco. Co z nim?

Derek westchnął, ale na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. – Więc jednak przeczytałeś.

Szatyn przewrócił teatralnie oczami. – No jasne, że tak! Mój chłopak jest świetnym pisarzem, oczywiście, że przeczytałem wszystkie jego książki. – Uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, po czym dodał. – Poza tym, wiesz… Kryminały to tak jakby moja działka. – Podszedł do Dereka i przeczesał jego kosmyki palcami; jego mlecznobiała skóra niemal zalśniła w kontraście z ciemnymi włosami. – Mów dalej, nie będę już przerywać. 

\- Wątpię, abyś był do tego zdolny. – Zakpił Derek, dobrze wiedząc jaką walkę stacza ze sobą Stiles w każdym momencie swojego życia, starając się powstrzymać swoje potoki słów i utrzymać je na akceptowalnym przez społeczeństwo poziomie. – W każdym razie, mój bohater dostaje do rozwikłania sprawę pożaru, a ja nie mam wystarczających materiałów, aby opisać to śledztwo, więc liczę na mojego cudownego chłopaka, aby pomógł mi znaleźć odpowiednie akta. – Zakończył z uśmiechem, ponownie splatając razem ich dłonie. 

Stiles walczył sam ze sobą, czy powinien powiedzieć mu o własnym śledztwie, jakie przeprowadził przed kilkoma tygodniami. 

Nie było trudno znaleźć nazwisko Hale wśród tych wszystkich akt. Jedyna sprawa związana z tym klanem dotyczyła nierozwiązanego śledztwa pożaru, w którym zginęła niemal cała rodzina Dereka, zostawiając go samego z oszalałym z rozpaczy bratem jego ojca, po którym ślad zaginął niemal od razu po pożarze. 

Stiles wiedział, że nie powinien tego oceniać; każdy ze stratą radził sobie zupełnie inaczej. Peter Hale, wujek Dereka, uciekł, aby w samotności wyleczyć rany; uwagę Dereka odwróciła od tej tragedii Nola. A Stiles po śmierci mamy przez dwa tygodnie mieszkał w jej szafie, chłonąc zapach jej ubrań przechodzący na jego ciało, otulający je delikatną, mglistą ochroną. Kiedy poczuł się gotowy, aby wreszcie wyjść z garderoby, wiedział, że jego dzieciństwo ostatecznie się zakończyło. 

Kim więc był, aby go teraz oceniać?

Być może Derek próbował teraz ostatecznie zamknąć ten rozdział swojego życia? Może jeśli bohater jego książki rozwiązałby sprawę pożaru, Derek poczułby wreszcie, jak gdyby jego rodzinna tragedia doczekała się wreszcie zakończenia, mimo że nie znaleziono sprawcy, a śledztwo zawieszono? 

Stiles wzdrygnął się wewnątrz. Czuł, że przyznając się do tej wiedzy, bez zaproszenia wszedłby z butami do najdelikatniejszego, najbardziej kruchego miejsca w życiu Dereka, depcząc je i brutalnie łamiąc. Nie chciał jednak mu w ogóle o tym wspominać, więc czekał, aż sam nawiąże rozmowę na ten temat. 

Odsuwając te myśli w głąb umysłu, uśmiechnął się i przysunął bliżej niego, wdychając subtelny zapach jego perfum. 

\- Jeśli tylko będziesz zwracać się do mnie per Mój Cudowny Chłopaku, jestem skłonny nawet napisać za ciebie całą tę książkę. – Zaśmiał się Stiles, całując krótko Dereka w usta, po czym pociągnął go lekko za sobą, prowadząc do przedostatniego regału. – Pożary to te dwa rzędy. Poradzisz sobie sam, czy…?

\- Dam sobie radę. – Powiedział stanowczo, lecz jednocześnie czule Derek. – Nie chcę cię odrywać od twojej pracy. Idź i rób swoje.

Stiles zostawił go więc sam na sam ze starymi aktami, samemu wracając do trzeciego regału, w którym znajdowały się śledztwa w sprawie handlu bronią. Wziął parę teczek z ostatnich kilku lat, po czym wrócił do czytelni, siadając wygodnie przy stole i zabierając się za czytanie. 

Przeglądał trzeci plik raportów, kiedy z naręczem teczek wrócił do pokoju Derek, po czym usiadł naprzeciw niego, rozkładając na stole papiery. Nie będąc pewnym, czy brunet zmieści się ze swoimi materiałami, Stiles wstał od stołu i usiadł na podłodze, kładąc teczki wokół siebie. 

\- I tak zazwyczaj pracuję na podłodze. – Powiedział na widok pytającego spojrzenia na twarzy Dereka, po czym wrócił do czytania. 

Nie znalazłszy niczego w pierwszej partii materiałów, odniósł je do archiwum i przyniósł kilka kolejnych. W trzeciej turze odpłynął nieco myślami, zerkając na skupionego, nisko pochylonego nad aktami Dereka, robiącego notatki starannym pismem. Bezwiednie wyobraził sobie ich wieczory we wspólnym mieszkaniu, kiedy pracowaliby razem przy ogromnym stole lub rozłożeni na puszystym dywanie, w ciszy i skupieniu przerywanymi jedynie radosnymi piskami Noli i Keno bawiących się w pokoju obok. Uśmiechając się do własnych myśli, nie zauważył obserwującego go skrycie Dereka, który patrzył na niego z czułością i delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. 

Potrząsając głową, Stiles wrócił ze świata marzeń do rzeczywistości, wczytując się ponownie w końcowy raport zamykający dochodzenie z Corony w stanie Kalifornia. Jeden szczegół przykuł jego uwagę, więc wrócił kilka linijek wyżej, czytając ponownie tamten akapit. 

„Nie znaleziono powiązań ofiary morderstwa z żadną zorganizowaną grupą przestępczą i z uwagi na to, wyłącza się wyżej wymienioną sprawę z niniejszego dochodzenia.”

Wiedziony jakimś dziwnym przeczuciem, Stiles odnalazł raport koronera i przeczytał jego wnioski z sekcji zwłok 40-kilkuletniego biznesmena. Nieznany sprawca, brak odcisków palców… Trzykrotnie postrzelony w potylicę pociskami kalibru 38… Brak łusek nabojów, najprawdopodobniej sprzątnięte przez sprawcę. Ciało znalezione w rzece, prawie dwieście kilometrów od miejsca zamieszkania. Samochód porzucony kolejnych pięćdziesiąt kilometrów dalej… 

Co mu to przypominało, co mu to przypominało?

Sięgnął po raport koronera z początku własnej sprawy handlu bronią, która zaczęła się właśnie od podwójnego morderstwa. W tym wypadku ofiary były podejrzewane o silne powiązania z przemytem nielegalnej broni do Meksyku i choć mimo, że nie udało się tego jeszcze na sto procent udowodnić, mogli zostać zabici, kiedy grupa przemytnicza stwierdziła, że nie są im już dłużej potrzebni.

Otworzył raport na ostatniej stronie zatytułowanej „Konkluzje” i zaczął czytać podsumowanie napisane przez Carrie i podpisane przez niego zaledwie przed kilkoma tygodniami. Zgadzał się brak odcisków palców i łusek nabojów, o tym samym zresztą kalibrze. Ciało w rzece i samochód wiele kilometrów dalej. Trzy strzały w tył głowy, sprawca nieznany.   
Mimo, że brzmiało to jak tysiące podobnych zabójstw, coś nie dawało Stilesowi spokoju. 

Sięgnął po folder z wydrukami e-maili swoich dwóch ofiar, przerzucając szybko do najnowszych wiadomości, wysłanych kilka dni przed ich śmiercią. 

W ostatnich wiadomościach dzielili się podejrzeniami, że jeden z nich jest śledzony, a z kolei drugi od kilku tygodni odbierał głuche telefony. Stiles dziwił się, że przeoczył te maile, albo że wcześniej wydały mu się zupełnie nieważne. W świetle tego, co przed chwilą przeczytał, to co można wziąć za objawy manii prześladowczej lub zwykłego przewrażliwienia, teraz wyglądały zdecydowanie podejrzanie. 

Wstał i niemal pobiegł do archiwum, przerzucając ze zniecierpliwieniem kolejne teczki akt, aż znalazł to, czego szukał; kolejne nierozwiązane sprawy zabójstw sprzed kilku lat, wszystkie z różnych śledztw w sprawie handlu bronią, wszystkie brzmiące typowo i niewyróżniające się jakoś szczególnie, niemające wiele wspólnego oprócz brutalnych morderstw. Wszystkie wykluczone ze śledztw z powodu braku powiązania ze sprawą. 

W miarę porównywania szczegółów wszystkich śledztw, Stiles coraz bardziej gotów był założyć się nawet o swoją odznakę, że był to działający na zlecenie płatny zabójca, mordujący niepotrzebnych już przewoźników, dystrybutorów i pomocników.

Westchnął ciężko i przeczesał palcami już i tak roztrzepane na wszystkie strony włosy. Kiler pracujący na zlecenie jakiejś wielkiej organizacji handlarzy nielegalną bronią. Świetnie, tylko tego im brakowało. 

Wyjął telefon i wybrał jeden z częściej wybieranych przez niego numerów. Carrie odebrała od razu.

\- Jest dziesiąta wieczorem. – Oznajmiła, kiedy Stiles przytachał naręcza akt do stojącej w kącie kserokopiarki. – Powinieneś spędzać wieczór z Derekiem, a nie dzwonić do mnie. Przecież miałam dziś randkę!

\- Odebrałaś po pierwszym sygnale, więc jesteś już z powrotem w domu. – Odparł Stiles, skanując po kolei wszystkie ważne strony z kilkunastu zebranych przez niego raportów. – Siedzisz przed telewizorem i pochłaniasz drugą miskę popcornu. 

\- No wiesz! – Obruszyła się dziewczyna, a odgłosy w tle zdecydowanie ucichły. – Dopiero pierwszą!

Stiles parsknął śmiechem. – Wybacz, tego nie przewidziałem. – Włożył telefon między ucho a swoje ramię, po czym wolną ręką podkładał do skanowania kolejne dokumenty, aby Carrie mogła zobaczyć je jak najszybciej. – Przykro mi, że randka nie wyszła. 

\- Nie ma o czym mówić. Kolejny palant, którego wystawiłam, uciekając przez okno w łazience. 

Stiles zaśmiał się, przerywając na chwilę skanowanie. – Ludzie naprawdę tak robią?

\- Oczywiście. – Potwierdziła Carrie, przeżuwając jednocześnie popcorn. – To albo prośba do kelnera, aby zadzwonił z fałszywym nagłym wypadkiem. - Westchnęła, po czym dodała z udawanym cierpieniem. – Randkowanie jest takie trudne! Masz szczęście, że nie musisz się tym przejmować. 

Stiles przewrócił oczami, po czym zerknął przez ramię na skrupulatnie notującego coś Dereka. Uśmiechnął się i w myślach przyznał jej rację. – Dzwonię, żeby coś ci zlecić. Miałaś wolne przez kilka ostatnich dni, więc już wystarczy leniuchowania. Zaraz dostaniesz maila z kilkoma stronami z różnych raportów. Wiem, że zabrałaś do domu raporty, które przywieźli Aiden i Ethan, więc musisz je ze sobą porównać. – Wyjął z urządzenia ostatnią zeskanowaną kartkę, po czym w wyświetlaczu skanera wpisał adres mailowy swojej stażystki i nacisnął „Wyślij”, w myślach błogosławiąc dobrodziejstwa techniki. – Bardzo możliwe, że mamy płatnego zabójcę. 

\- O rany! – Wykrzyknęła mu prosto do ucha tak, że Stiles lekko się skrzywił. – Mój pierwszy kiler!

\- Byle ostatni. – Skwitował Stiles, pamiętając swoją pierwszą taką sprawę; śledztwo, a potem proces ciągnęły się tygodniami, co wyłączało go z części biurowej pracy, a nad czym głośno ubolewał. – W każdym razie przejrzyj je wszystkie, zrób nawet notatki jeśli będzie trzeba, a potem napisz maila do centrali. To już nie jest nasza działka. – Wyłączył urządzenie, po czym położył się na podłodze tuż przy nim, nie trudząc się odejściem nawet na kilka kroków. W westchnięciu, jakie wydobyło się z jego ust, satysfakcja mieszała się z ogromnym zmęczeniem. – Poproś, żeby dołączyli te pliki do swoich akt. Może wreszcie tego typka złapią, najwyższy czas. 

\- Zaraz wszystko zrobię. – Potwierdziła Carrie, w tle jej szybkie, charakterystyczne stukanie palców na klawiaturze. – A ty wreszcie jedź do domu. Pozwalam ci przyjechać jutro później. 

\- Och dzięki ci, miłościwa. – Prychnął Stiles, ale posłusznie pożegnał się i rozłączył odkładając telefon na podłogę i chowając twarz w dłoniach. 

Cichy odgłos odsuwanego krzesła przykuł jego uwagę, więc opuścił dłonie i spojrzał na zbliżającego się do niego, a potem powoli kładącego obok Dereka. Leżeli obaj tak przez dłuższą chwilę, w milczeniu przyglądając się białemu sufitowi. 

\- Myślę, że rozwiązałem sprawę morderstwa. – Powiedział cicho Stiles, czując jak ogarnia go zmęczenie. 

\- To świetnie. – Odparł Derek, splatając razem ich dłonie. – Trochę sprawiedliwości dla tych biedaków. 

\- Nie do końca. – Przyznał Stiles, odwracając głowę w bok, aby na niego spojrzeć. – Najpewniej byli przemytnikami. 

Derek wzruszył ramionami, po czym sięgnął i przeczesał roztrzepane włosy Stilesa palcami wolnej dłoni. 

\- To nadal ludzie. 

Stiles pokiwał głową, po czym zamilkł, wpatrując się w zielone oczy Dereka. Nawet w nieco przytłumionym świetle widział dokładnie ich kolor, każdą znaną mu już brązową plamkę wokół źrenic, ciemną obwódkę tęczówki. Za każdym razem kiedy w nie patrzył czuł się spokojnie i bezpiecznie, wreszcie mógł spokojniej oddychać.

Za każdym razem gdy patrzył w jego oczy, czuł jak gdyby wracał do domu. 

\- Jak długo ci jeszcze to zajmie? – Zapytał, odwracając się na bok i podpierając ręką głowę.

\- Właściwie skończyłem. – Odparł Derek. – Możemy wracać. 

Stiles przesunął dłonią po wewnętrznej stronie ramienia Dereka, jednocześnie obserwując z nieukrywaną radością, jak jego źrenice instynktownie się rozszerzyły. 

\- Właściwie pomyślałem, że możemy tu jeszcze chwilę zostać. Wiesz, skorzystać z braku kamer. – Jednym zwinnym ruchem wsunął się na Dereka, obejmując udami jego biodra, czując jego rosnącą ekscytację. Derek podniósł do góry brew, a Stiles uśmiechnął się figlarnie. – I mam pewne podstawy sądzić, że jesteś tego samego zdania. 

Derek chwycił za kołnierzyk błękitnej koszuli Stilesa, po czym przyciągnął go do siebie tak blisko, że ich usta dzieliły jedynie centymetry, a gorące oddechy mieszały się w jeden. Niski, nagle zachrypnięty z emocji głos Dereka wprawił serce i ciało Stilesa w drżenie. 

\- Jak mógłbym ci odmówić?

*

„Rozmawiałeś ostatnio z Dannym?”

Stiles poczuł na sobie pytający wzrok Dereka, kiedy jego telefon zabrzęczał, oznajmiając nadejście nowej wiadomości. Przeprosił go cicho i wyszedł z ciemnego pokoju, w którym oglądali telewizję, przechodząc do oświetlonej przytłumionym światłem kuchni. Przesunąwszy górę akt i teczek na bok, oparł się o blat kuchennej wysepki i zerknął na ekran, na którym pojawił się sms od Carrie. Westchnął ciężko, po czym nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę na ekranie telefonu. 

Carrie odebrała od razu.

\- Próbowałem. – Wyznał Stiles, z roztargnieniem stukając palcami o blat. – Jest zrozpaczony wyjazdem Ethana, wziął kilka dni wolnego i nie chce nikogo widzieć. Jestem u niego codziennie, ale nie otwiera drzwi.

\- Myślałam, że zostaną, skoro znaleźliśmy tego płatnego mordercę. – Powiedziała ze zrezygnowaniem. – W końcu to jakiś postęp w śledztwie. 

\- Ta sprawa została wyłączona. – Przypomniał jej Stiles, siadając na podłodze, aby pogłaskać Keno, który podszedł do niego, nagle łasy pieszczot. – Dołączyli ją do śledztwa przeciw Johanssonowi. Nareszcie mieli wystarczające dowody, aby go aresztować. 

Carrie milczała przez chwilę, rozmyślając nad tym, co powiedział. Nagle prychnęła.

\- Nazwisko Johansson nie pasuje do płatnego mordercy.

Stiles uśmiechnął się; to nieprawdopodobne, jak dziwne wnioski potrafiła wyciągnąć jego stażystka. 

\- A jakie pasuje? 

\- Stilinski. – Rzuciła, po czym zakończyła połączenie.

Głośny, serdeczny śmiech Stilesa zwabił wreszcie do kuchni Dereka, który usiadł przy nim na podłodze, wręczając mu otwartego laptopa.

\- Lydia dobija się do ciebie na Skype. – Wyjaśnił w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie swojego chłopaka.

Stiles przeczesał palcami włosy i położył laptop na wyciągniętych nogach, naciskając jednocześnie „Odbierz”. 

\- Hej, Lyds. – Przesunął ekran nieco w stronę Dereka, aby również on mógł pomachać do rudowłosej na powitanie.

\- Stiles. – Kiwnęła do niego głową, po czym spojrzała na Dereka i mrugnęła do niego zalotnie, a na jej pomalowanych na czerwono ustach pojawił się figlarny uśmiech. – Cześć przystojniaku. – Derek parsknął cichym śmiechem, co zupełnie nie wytrąciło z równowagi Lydii. – Wiem, że chcesz Stilesa całego dla siebie, ale dasz nam chwilę na plotki?

Brunet pokiwał głową, poprawiając zsuwające mu się z nosa okulary. – Pewnie. – Odrzekł, po czym cmoknął Stilesa w usta. – Będę w salonie. 

Wstał i wyszedł z kuchni, śmiejąc się jeszcze z wykrzykującej za nim Lydii „A czemu nie w sypialni?!”, zostawiając Stilesa samego, aby mógł nadrobić plotki ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. 

\- Co ty w ogóle robisz o tej porze w domu? – Zerknął na zegar w dolnym rogu ekranu komputera. W Nowym Jorku dochodziła teraz trzecia rano. – Jest piątek, powinnaś szaleć teraz na stole w jakimś klubie. 

Rudowłosa wzruszyła ramionami, po czym owinęła się ściślej miękkim szlafrokiem. – Nie mam nastroju na wychodzenie. 

Stiles przymrużył oczy; to było do Lydii niepodobne. – Coś się stało? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Ze mną tak. – Powiedziała szybko Lydia, chcąc uspokoić przyjaciela. – Ale rozmawiałam dziś z Allison. Nie jest dobrze, Stiles. – Brwi chłopaka podniosły się do góry, a on sam spojrzał pytająco na wyglądającą na zmęczoną i zrezygnowaną Lydię. Dziewczyna westchnęła i krótko streściła mu jej rozmowę z przebywającą we francuskim Bordeaux przyjaciółką. Najwyraźniej Scottowi i Allison rozłąka niezbyt służyła, bo od czasu wyjazdu Allison zupełnie nie mogli się ze sobą dogadać. 

\- Może w takim razie Scott powinien tam do niej pojechać? – Zastanowił się głośno Stiles, kiedy Lydia skończyła swoją opowieść. – Może są jedną z tych par, które nie mogą bez siebie żyć, ale zupełnie nie wytrzymują ze sobą na odległość. 

Lydia wzruszyła ramionami. – Myślę, że warto spróbować go do tego namówić. Nie może ich poróżnić jakaś głupia Francja. 

\- Tym bardziej, że całkiem prawdopodobne jest, że ich ślub będzie jedynym w naszym gronie. – Zażartował Stiles, wiedząc jednak, że ma całkowitą rację. – Mam napisaną całą mowę drużby, a Scott nie kupił jeszcze nawet zaręczynowego pierścionka, dasz wiarę?

*

Derek czekał na niego w sypialni, wedle sugestii Lydii.

Siedział na podłodze z Keno zwiniętym wokół jego stóp, czytając jedną z książek z odkrytej przez niego biblioteczki w salonie. 

\- Z mojej całej kolekcji książek naprawdę wybrałeś Harry’ego Pottera? – Stiles pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, wchodząc do pokoju i zerkając na wysłużoną okładkę książki, którą trzymał w dłoniach Derek. 

Była to jego ulubiona książka z dzieciństwa, do której uciekał w każdym trudnym momencie, której właściwie nauczył się na pamięć po śmierci matki, która pozwalała mu uciec od wszystkiego i schować się przed światem. 

\- Wszystkie siedem tomów stoi na honorowym miejscu, jak mógłbym wybrać cokolwiek innego? – Zaśmiał się Derek, przesuwając się nieco, aby Stiles też mógł oprzeć się o ramę łóżka. – Też je uwielbiam, więc Nola nie mogła ich nie przeczytać. 

\- Jak długo musiałeś ją namawiać? – Uśmiechnął się Stiles.

\- W ogóle. – Odparł Derek z błąkającym się na ustach uśmiechem. – Przywilej rodzica polega na tym, że mogłem ją po prostu do tego zmusić. 

Szatyn zaśmiał się i usiadł obok i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, czytając razem z nim jak Harry po raz pierwszy w życiu dosiada miotły. Wkrótce jednak jego myśli zaczęły w zupełnie dla niego naturalny sposób błądzić, a razem z nimi również jego wzrok, który zatrzymał się na stojącej naprzeciw nich szafie. Tej samej, w której kilka miesięcy temu schowali się podczas jednej z zabaw w chowanego. Stiles do tej pory nie mógł zapomnieć Keno, że zniszczył tamtą chwilę. 

\- O czym myślisz? – Zapytał Derek, obserwujący go od kilku chwil. Siedzący nieruchomo Stiles był okazem rzadszym niż siedząca w ten sposób Nola. 

\- Wspominam. – Odrzekł Stiles, wskazując na szafę. – Pamiętasz, jak schowaliśmy się tam przed Nolą? I jak Keno cię stamtąd wykurzył? – Pokręcił głową z pół-uśmiechem. – Zdrajca. 

\- Gdyby tego nie zrobił, myślę, że bym cię wtedy pocałował. – Wyznał Derek, patrząc na Stilesa z uśmiechem. Szatyn odwrócił wzrok od mebla i spojrzał w bladozielone oczy swojego chłopaka.

\- To byłby mój pierwszy pocałunek w szafie. – Powiedział z uśmiechem błąkającym się na jego ustach. Poczuł jednocześnie, że niezależnie od jego woli na policzki wypłynął mu mocny rumieniec. – Nie byłem najlepszym graczem w Siedem minut w niebie. – Wyznał, uciekając przed intensywnym, badawczym wzrokiem Dereka. – Nie, żeby to było jakoś dla mnie bardzo ważne, to dość kretyńska gra. – Dodał szybko. – Wyobraź sobie ten cały romantyzm, a właściwie jego brak, kiedy siedzisz z kimś w zbyt ciemnym, zbyt ciasnym pomieszczeniu i czujesz zapach przepoconych butów na trening, z tuzinem osób stojących po drugiej stronie drzwi i pilnie nasłuchujących, koniecznie chcących usłyszeć co rob…

Poczuł, jak Derek podciąga go za rękę do pozycji pionowej, a potem popycha lekko w stronę szafy. Resztka słów ugrzęzła mu w gardle, kiedy Derek rozsunął wieszaki na bok, aby zrobić dla nich dwóch miejsce, a potem zamknął drzwi, odcinając ich od źródła światła i pogrążając w kompletnej, nieprzeniknionej ciemności. 

Przy bezużytecznym w tej sytuacji wzroku, pozostałe zmysły momentalnie się wyostrzyły; Stiles zadrżał, gdy poczuł wślizgujące się pod materiał jego koszulki ciepłe dłonie i momentalnie odchylił głowę, kiedy gorący oddech omiótł skórę jego szyi. A kiedy rozpalone usta odnalazły po omacku jego złaknione pocałunków wargi, Stiles wiedział, że Derek zrozumiał go doskonale, przebijając się przez ukrywający jego prawdziwe uczucia potok słów. Wiedział, że Derek rozumiał go, nawet jeśli Stiles nie do końca rozumiał sam siebie. 

Wiedział, że odnalazł miłość swojego życia.


	14. Chapter 14

_“In a room full of art I’d still stare at you.”_  
unknown

**Rozdział 14**

Telefon Stilesa zadzwonił w momencie, gdy włożył kluczyk do stacyjki samochodu, gotowy go przekręcić i uruchomić silnik. Chłopak przewrócił oczami, po czym podniósł się nieco na siedzeniu i sięgnął po telefon schowany w tylnej kieszeni spodni. 

\- Scotty, stary! – Odebrał połączenie, a w słuchawce usłyszał swojego przyrodniego brata w wyjątkowo dobrym jak na ostatnie tygodnie nastroju. 

\- Powiedz mi, że masz dziś wolny dzień, bo chcę cię porwać do San Diego. 

\- San Diego? – Zdziwił się Stiles, drapiąc się po głowie. – A co jest w San Diego?

\- Oceanarium! 

Stiles był rozdarty pomiędzy niedowierzaniem a troską o stan psychiczny swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Całą silną wolą zmusił się, aby nie przewrócić ponownie oczami. 

\- Chcesz jechać do oceanarium? Jesteś trzeźwy? – Nie dowierzał Stiles, przyciszając radio. Musiał się skupić.

\- Jest dziesiąta rano. Oczywiście, że jestem. – Żachnął się Scott. – Właśnie tam się wybieram. Wybieramy. – Poprawił się niemal od razu. – Isaac i Danny się zgodzili, więc ty też musisz. Zrobimy sobie męski wypad!

\- Do oceanarium? – Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał. Uszczypnął się mocno wolną ręką w czoło, aby upewnić się, że to nie jest jakiś bzdurny sen, a za chwilę za oknem pojawią się tańczące flamingi. 

\- Tak. O-ce-a-nar-ium. – Powtórzył powoli Scott, sylabizując ostatnie słowo. – Czy ty jesteś trzeźwy?

\- Oczywiście, że jestem. – Obruszył się Stiles. – Jest dziesiąta rano.

\- To w czym problem? – Nie rozumiał Scott. 

\- Nie wolicie jechać do Vegas? – Zapytał Stiles, pocierając skronie dłonią. Czuł, że od tej rozmowy za chwilę rozboli go głowa. – Męski wypad raczej kojarzy się z kasynami i klubami w Las Vegas, a nie oceanarium w San Diego.

\- W Vegas byliśmy w zeszły weekend. – Padła odpowiedź. – Kiedy ty i Derek pojechaliście do Santa Barbara.

Stiles spłonął rumieńcem. Mimo ciągłych nagabywań, nie zdradził mu żadnych szczegółów z tamtego dwudniowego wyjazdu i miał wrażenie, że Scott właśnie się za to mści.   
Wziął jednak głęboki oddech i powrócił do tematu. 

\- Więc naturalnym kolejnym krokiem po weekendzie w Vegas jest oceanarium w San Diego. – Podsumował Stiles, nie wierząc własnym uszom. 

\- Dokładnie. – Odparł zadowolony z siebie Scott. – To jak, jedziemy?

Stiles kompletnie nie rozumiał czasem jego toku myślenia.

\- Przykro mi stary, ale jadę do pracy. – Powiedział przepraszającym tonem. Zawahał się, po czym dodał z namysłem. – Do której Danny także powinien przyjechać. Godzinę temu. 

\- Ee… - Scott zamilkł, po czym Stiles usłyszał w słuchawce gorączkowe szeptanie. Chwilę później Scott z powrotem przyłożył słuchawkę telefonu do ucha. – Danny dziś zachoruje. Na grypę żołądkową. – Powiedział z pełną powagą, choć Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał w tle powstrzymujących się od parsknięcia śmiechem Isaaca i Danny’ego. – Wyśle mailem prośbę o dzień wolny. Jak tylko dojedziemy do San Diego. 

Stiles przewrócił oczami i zaczął zastanawiać się, kiedy to on stał się tym rozsądnym w ich gronie. Westchnął do słuchawki. 

\- Scott, ja…

\- Słuchaj, nie chcesz to nie jedź. – Powiedział Scott, jednak Stiles nie słyszał w jego głosie, aby miał mu za złe odpuszczenie męskiego wypadu. – A w ogóle pamiętasz, że za trzy dni jedziemy do Beacon Hills? 

\- Słucham? Z jakiej okazji? – Zapytał szczerze zdziwiony Stiles. 

Scott parsknął śmiechem. – Wiedziałem, że zakochani nie liczą czasu, ale nie sądziłem, że zapomnisz o Dniu Dziękczynienia.

Złotobrązowe oczy Stilesa rozszerzyły się tak, że były niemal wielkości talerzy. – To już w tym tygodniu? – Zapytał z przerażeniem w głosie. Zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu.

Scott mruknął twierdząco. – Za całe trzy dni. A do Beacon Hills wracamy nie tylko my, zabiera się z nami także Danny. No i zaprosiłem też do nas Isaaca, sam rozumiesz. 

Stiles kiwnął głową, bardziej do siebie niż do Scotta, który przecież nawet nie mógł tego zobaczyć; Znali historię Isaaca lepiej, niż sam zainteresowany mógł tego chcieć. Isaac zerwał kontakty z ojcem kiedy tylko skończył osiemnaście lat, mając dosyć ciągłego poniżania z jego strony. Zresztą, niedługo potem Scott i Stiles odkryli jakiej przemocy dopuszczał się ojciec Isaaca względem swojego syna i wystarczyła jedna rozmowa z szeryfem Stilinskim, aby pan Lahey szybko znalazł się w więzieniu, z którego nie wyszedł do tej pory. 

\- Zakładam, że ja prowadzę? – Zapytał Stiles, wyrywając się z ponurych myśli i wracając do tematu. 

\- Bingo, stary. – Potwierdził Scott, po czym dodał pospiesznie. – Muszę lecieć, skoro mamy wrócić z San Diego jeszcze dziś wieczorem. 

Rany, oni naprawdę tam jechali. 

Stiles westchnął i zastanawiając się, gdzie podział się jego zdrowy rozsądek, zatrzymał jeszcze na chwilę Scotta. – Poczekaj… - Jego przyjaciel zamilkł w usłużnym oczekiwaniu, a Stiles westchnął ponownie i szybko, zanim się całkowicie nie rozmyślił, zapytał: - Gdzie mam do was dołączyć? 

Scott krzyknął z radości, podał mu adres zbiórki i rozłączył się, obwieszczając wszystkim zainteresowanym, że „Stiles też jest przekabacony”. Stiles pokręcił głową i odłożył telefon na siedzenie obok. Powinien zadzwonić do pracy i zasymulować chorobę, jednak jego myśli zaprzątało cos zupełnie innego; nie mógł uwierzyć, że Święto Dziękczynienia było już za pasem. Oznaczało to jedno; właśnie mijał rok od momentu, kiedy jego i Dereka spojrzenia spotkały się przypadkowo w tamtym klubie, kiedy Derek podszedł do niego ze zwierzęco wygłodniałym uśmiechem, kiedy zamknęli się na długie godziny w tamtej toalecie. 

Stiles przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, po czym uśmiechnął się, naciskając pedał gazu i wyjeżdżając z parkingu. Będą mieli co świętować. 

*

Derek nie wierzył mu, że zerwał się z pracy tylko po to, aby pojechać z kumplami do San Diego. Do oceanarium. 

\- I jak się bawiliście? - Zapytał, śmiejąc się do rozpuku. - Poszliście potem na lody, czy pojechaliście do Disneylandu?

Stiles przewrócił oczami i przełożył telefon do drugiej ręki, aby sięgnąć ku Keno i zabrać mu z pyska porwany przez niego pilot do telewizora. Zazwyczaj nie przeszkadzały mu złodziejskie zapędy jego ukochanego psa, jednak nie miał zamiaru utknąć z Jersey Shore na ekranie. 

\- A podobno to ja jestem dupkiem. - Prychnął. - Raczej przyznaj, że jesteś zazdrosny. 

\- Tak, jestem zazdrosny. - Zaskoczyły go słowa Dereka, wypowiedziane łagodnym, spokojnym tonem. - O to, że to nie ja spędziłem z tobą cały tamten dzień. – W słuchawce usłyszał westchnięcie i kolejne słowa wypowiedziane konspiracyjnym tonem, jakby była to najbardziej strzeżona tajemnica. - Tęsknię za tobą jak głupi. 

Na ustach Stilesa pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, nad którym kompletnie nie umiał zapanować. Jak to możliwe, że był takim szczęściarzem?

\- Nadrobimy to. - Powiedział z przekonaniem. Wiedział, że uśmiech na jego ustach słyszalny jest w każdym wypowiadanym przez niego słowie, a Derek doskonale o tym wie. - Jutro w południe?

\- Jutro w południe. - Potwierdził Derek, ziewając szeroko. - A właściwie dzisiaj w południe. 

Stiles spojrzał na zegarek; wskazywał drugą w nocy. 

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia dzisiaj. - Odparł, wyłączając pilotem telewizor, a potem wstając z kanapy i kierując swe kroki do łazienki. Czas spać. 

\- Dobranoc. - Powiedział Derek, kiedy Stiles położył się do łóżka i zgasił lampkę na nocnej szafce. - Kocham cię. 

\- Ja ciebie też. - Wymruczał Stiles, zagrzebując się głębiej w pościeli, która nosiła jeszcze delikatny zapach Dereka. Brunet dawno już się rozłączył, kiedy Stiles szepnął jeszcze na wpół śpiąco: - Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

*

Jednak następnego dnia drzwi nie otworzył mu Derek. 

\- Musiał załatwić coś w urzędzie miasta. Coś super pilnego. - Powiedziała Kira przepraszająco, patrząc jak Nola tuli się do nóg Stilesa. - Ale chyba nie potrwa to długo.

Stiles przykucnął, a Nola wtuliła się tęsknie w jego ramiona. - Mieliśmy iść do parku, Stiles. Obiecałeś!

\- Pójdziemy, księżniczko. - Kira kiwnęła z uśmiechem głową, po czym wróciła do mieszkania, aby spakować torbę na spacer. - A tata dołączy do nas, kiedy tylko będzie mógł. Co o tym myślisz?

Plan znalazł u Noli aprobatę, więc pół godziny później znaleźli się w jej ulubionym parku, kilka przecznic od osiedla, na którym mieszkał Derek. Stiles rozglądał się po okolicy, zauważając kilka rządowych budynków, w których - ze względów służbowych - miał już okazję gościć. 

Nola pobiegła w głąb placyku i dołączyła do bawiących się już tam rówieśników, a Stiles i Kira oparli się o sięgające nieco ponad metr ogrodzenie otaczające park zabaw. Stiles opowiedział jej o wczorajszym wypadzie do San Diego, a dziewczyna zanosiła się śmiechem głośniejszym niż słuchający tej samej opowieści Derek. 

\- Następnym razem jedźcie do Disneylandu. - Powiedziała z pełną powagą, kiedy nieco się uspokoiła. - Byłam tam rok temu na babskim wypadzie, bawiłyśmy się świetnie. 

Stiles zaśmiał się głośno, zerkając na Nolę; co jakiś czas upewniał się, że z dziewczynką wszystko jest w porządku. - Zapamiętam tę rekomendację. 

Potem słuchał, jak Kira streściła mu jej poniedziałkowe wyjście na drinki z Carrie; nie dziwił się, że skończyło się to w klubie karaoke o piątej rano, bo przeczuwał taki finał od kiedy Kira i Nola wpadły z niezapowiedzianą wizytą do biura Stilesa niecały miesiąc temu. Co prawda dlatego, że Nola koniecznie musiała skorzystać z łazienki, a najbliżej była rzeczywiście siedziba FBI, jednak świetnie zajęła się nimi Carrie, kiedy Stiles nie mógł wymigać się ze spotkania. Skończyło się to umówieniem na lunch następnego popołudnia, a teraz Stiles z zadowoleniem obserwował, jak powoli rozwijała się i zacieśniała przyjaźń pomiędzy nie tylko Kirą a Carrie, ale także Dannym, Isaakiem, a przede wszystkim Scottem, który w przyjaźni z Kirą znajdował pewną pociechę po wyjeździe Allison. Najwyraźniej też dawała mu całkiem niezłe rady, bo relacje na linii Scott - Allison wyraźnie poprawiły się w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni. Nie bez znaczenia był też fakt, że Allison wracała na tydzień do kraju, aby świętować z bliskimi Święto Dziękczynienia. 

Zanim jednak Kira przeszła do tego, co robiły po wyjściu z karaoke, Stiles usłyszał za sobą znajomy, kobiecy głos. 

\- Nie sądziłam, że spotkamy się ponownie akurat tutaj, panie Stilinski. 

Odwrócił się z duszą na ramieniu i zobaczył kroczącą ku niemu gubernator Kate Argent, uśmiechającą się drapieżnie i ściskającą w dłoni elegancką teczkę na dokumenty. Elegancki kostium w ciemnym odcieniu zieleni i wysokie szpilki wyglądały dziwnie nie na miejscu wśród piszczących, śmiejących się głośno dzieci i ich ubranych w wygodne, sportowe ubrania opiekunów. 

\- Witam, pani gubernator. - Wyciągnął do niej dłoń, którą uścisnęła krótko. - Ja również nie pomyślałbym, że chadza pani w takie miejsca. 

\- Och, miałam do załatwienia kilka spraw w okolicy. - Powiedziała, machając dłonią w stronę wysokiego budynku po drugiej stronie ulicy. Stiles rozpoznał w nim biuro gubernatora stanu Kalifornia. - Na służbie? - Zapytała, wskazując na bawiące się na placu dzieci. - Obserwuje pan podejrzanych?

Stiles zaśmiał się; miał nadzieję, że nie usłyszała, że był to raczej wymuszony, a nie szczery śmiech. 

\- Tym razem jako niania. 

Zerknął za siebie, lecz nigdzie nie zobaczył Kiry. Uznawszy, że najpewniej poszła sprawdzić, co z Nolą, odwrócił się z powrotem ku Kate Argent. 

\- Pańscy podwładni powinni być nieco bardziej dyskretni. - Powiedziała, a Stiles przywołał na twarz minę uprzejmego zdziwienia. - Choć przyznam, że dopiero niedawno zorientowałam się, że jestem obserwowana przez FBI. 

Stiles miał nadzieję, że jego oczy nie zdradzają jego prawdziwych myśli. - Więc przez jakiś czas pani o nich nie wiedziała, prawda? To znaczy, że są dość skuteczni. - Powiedział lekko z idealnie udawanym uśmiechem. - Jednak nie była to moja decyzja, aby rozpocząć obserwację pani poczynań. To standardowa procedura w śledztwach na taką skalę. - Skłamał gładko bez mrugnięcia okiem. Lata mijania się z prawdą w dzieciństwie i w późniejszych latach doskonale go do tej pracy przygotowały. 

\- Oczywiście, rozumiem. - Pokiwała głową Argent, jak gdyby naprawdę starała się to zrozumieć. Jak gdyby wcale nie miała nic przeciwko, choć minę miała nieprzeniknioną, w jej oczach czaił się dziwny błysk. Stiles był niemal pewien, że potrafiła być miłą, choć dość specyficzną osobą, jednak było w niej coś, przez co nie mógłby jej nigdy, nawet odrobinę polubić. Prawdę mówiąc, ledwie ją tolerował. Być może miało to coś wspólnego z jej bezwzględnością, którą wykazywała się podczas swojej błyskawicznej kariery politycznej, jednak Stiles zawsze uważał, że jest coś na rzeczy w tym, że Allison, jej jedyna siostrzenica, a także jej rodzice nie utrzymywali z Kate w ogóle kontaktu. 

\- Taka praca, przykro mi. - Powiedział Stiles, choć wcale nie było mu przykro. Chciał jednak zakończyć tę rozmowę jak najszybciej, bo w jej towarzystwie zaczynał czuć się nieco nieswojo. 

\- W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że złapiecie kogokolwiek szukacie. - Powiedziała, po czym wyciągnęła do niego na pożegnanie dłoń, którą Stiles uścisnął. Kate odwróciła się, aby odejść, kiedy dobiegł ich dziecięcy głosik, na dźwięk którego kobieta z zaciekawieniem przystanęła i odwróciła z powrotem. 

\- To dla ciebie. - Do Stilesa podeszła Nola, trzymając w wyciągniętej dłoni kolorowy, pomarańczowo-niebieski kamyk. Wytarła go najwyraźniej o kurtkę, na której Stiles zauważył kilka brudnych smug. - Znalazłam tam, w piaskownicy. Ładny? 

\- Śliczny. - Potwierdził Stiles kucając i biorąc do ręki kamyk i przyglądając mu się z uśmiechem. - Bardzo dziękuję. - Powiedział, chowając go do kieszeni skórzanej kurtki. 

Nola pocałowała go w policzek, po czym odwróciła się, aby wrócić do zabawy, kiedy zatrzymała się, słysząc za sobą kobiecy głos. 

\- Co za śliczna dziewczynka! - Powiedziała Kate przymilnym głosem, żywo zainteresowana dzieckiem. Ukucnęła przy Stilesie, aby znaleźć się na poziomie wzroku Noli. - Oczy jedne na milion, przepiękne. - Stiles nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. Nola miała oczy Dereka, promieniście zielone, ze złoto-brązowymi plamkami wokół źrenicy i ciemną obwódką na zewnątrz tęczówki. - Jak masz na imię?

\- Nola, proszę pani. - Odpowiedziała grzecznie, choć Stiles widział na jej twarzy, że nie jest zachwycona tym spotkaniem. 

\- Bardzo ładne imię. Twój tata ma dobry gust. - Pochwaliła Kate, uśmiechając się do Stilesa. 

Szatyn odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym odprawił Nolę do czekającej przy huśtawkach Kiry. 

\- Muszę jednak przyznać, że córka nie jest zbyt do pana podobna. - Powiedziała Argent z nieco kpiącym wyrazem twarzy. 

\- To córka mojego chłopaka. - Przyznał Stiles, choć wolałby nie zdradzać jej żadnych szczegółów ze swojego życia. Czuł, że nie była wystarczająco godna zaufania. - A ja czasem się nią opiekuję.

\- To wiele wyjaśnia. - Odparła, kiedy wstali i oparli się o ogrodzenie. - Ale mała pana ubóstwia, pewnie niemal tak, jak własnego tatę. 

\- Mamy świetny kontakt. - Powiedział krótko Stiles, nie patrząc na nią; obserwował Nolę i Kirę bujające się na huśtawkach, mając nadzieję, że Argent załapie milczącą sugestię i odejdzie, jednak najwyraźniej niezbyt się jej spieszyło.

\- To najważniejsze. – Powiedziała. Po chwili dodała nieco cichszym głosem. – Ja ciągle zastanawiam się, czy z moją córką też miałabym tak dobry kontakt. – Stiles zerknął na nią, na pięknej twarzy o ostrych, choć szlachetnych rysach pojawił się cień smutku. Milczał, nie będąc pewnym, co powinien powiedzieć. Bo co można powiedzieć kobiecie, która, wedle jej własnych słów, straciła dziecko? – Moja córeczka pewnie byłaby dziś mniej więcej w wieku Noli, może trochę starsza. Miała na imię Olivia. – Powiedziała, a Stiles po raz pierwszy poczuł względem niej coś innego niż niezrozumiałą niechęć; całym sercem jej w tym momencie współczuł. – Straciłam ją kilka miesięcy po jej narodzinach, ale do tej pory myślę, czy byłabym tu, gdzie jestem, gdybym ją miała. Może byłabym szczęśliwą matką i żoną, nie pchałabym się do polityki. No, ale nie ma co gdybać. – Powiedziała, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów i uśmiechając się lekko do Stilesa. 

\- Przykro mi. – Powiedział cicho, jednak kobieta machnęła ręką. 

\- Niech się pan nie przejmuje, to już tak bardzo nie boli. Może kolejne dziecko czeka na mnie tuż za rogiem. – Puściła do niego oko, po czym spojrzała po raz ostatni na Nolę. – Powodzenia w śledztwie. – Wyciągnęła do niego rękę, którą lekko uścisnął. – I obyśmy spotkali się w innych niż przesłuchanie okolicznościach, panie Stilinski. 

Kiwnął głową, kiedy odchodziła, po czym zwrócił się znów w kierunku bawiącej się w piaskownicy Noli. Wyszczerzył zęby do machającej do niego dziewczynki i pomyślał, że mimo wszystko z gubernator Argent wolałby już nigdy więcej się nie spotkać. 

*

\- To było… fantastyczne. 

Derek zaśmiał się lekko, walcząc z nadal płytkim oddechem, starając się dojść do siebie. Stiles mówił mu to za każdym razem, ale nadal miło było to słyszeć.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nadal nie pokazałem ci wszystkiego, co potrafię. – Wymruczał mu Derek do ucha, przysuwając go bliżej do siebie. Przesunął językiem po krawędzi jego gładko ogolonej szczęki, podążając śladem pojedynczej kropli potu spływającej po rozpalonej, wilgotnej skórze młodszego mężczyzny. 

Stiles zadrżał i poczuł, że jego już i tak szybki puls przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej. Czy to było w ogóle możliwe? Był więcej niż pewny, że Derek, jego niesamowite ciało i łóżkowe zdolności będą przyczyną jego śmierci. 

\- Druga runda? 

*

\- … A potem poszliśmy do parku. 

Stiles ciągnął opowieść o dzisiejszym dniu, kiedy on i Derek krzątali się po kuchni, sprzątając po kolacji. Nola była tak zmęczona zabawą w parku, a potem gonitwą wokół bloku z Keno, że zasnęła na kanapie niemal od razu po posiłku. Keno, ledwie co odebrany z kliniki Scotta po tym, jak w akcie zemsty (choć Stiles nie był do końca pewien czemu właściwie zwierzak się na nim odgrywa) pożarł dwie pary skarpetek, teraz leżał grzecznie u stóp Noli, czuwając nad jej snem. Kira zmyła się jeszcze przed posiłkiem, chcąc zdążyć ze Scottem do kina. Stiles napawał się spokojną atmosferą w mieszkaniu Dereka, atmosferą niemal domowych pieleszy, słodkiej rutyny. Pomyślał, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, aby od teraz tak właśnie wyglądał każdy jego wieczór, nawet do końca jego dni. 

Usta Dereka musnęły delikatnie skórę na karku Stilesa, a silne ramiona niemal w tym samym momencie zamknęły go w swoim objęciu. Uśmiechnął się bezwiednie, wycierając ostatni talerz i odkładając go do szafki, po czym westchnął rozkosznie i wtulił się w tors Dereka. 

\- Nie uwierzysz, kto podszedł do nas przy placu zabaw – Powiedział, odwracając się w objęciach bruneta, aby objąć dłońmi jego kark i spojrzeć w zielone oczy. 

\- Neil Patrick Harris. – Odpowiedział z pewnością w głosie Derek. Stiles wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, na co ten zaśmiał się głośno. – Mieszka chyba gdzieś w okolicy, czasem przychodzi na ten plac zabaw z dziećmi. 

\- Po pierwsze, nie. – Zaczął Stiles. – A po drugie, powinienem chyba częściej zabierać Nolę do tego parku, skoro pojawia się tam nawet Neil Patrick Harris. – Derek zaśmiał się głośno, po czym kiwnął głową, aby Stiles kontynuował. W jego oczach malowała się czysta ciekawość. – Podeszła do nas gubernator Teksasu. Kate Argent.

Poczuł, że mięśnie Dereka, spinają się w reakcji na jej nazwisko, kiedy bezwiednie objął go nieco mocniej i ściślej niż jeszcze chwilę temu. Instynktownie też odwrócił głowę w kierunku salonu, spoglądając na Nolę. 

Stiles przymrużył oczy; coś we wzroku Dereka zdecydowanie było nie tak. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał, a brunet z powrotem spojrzał na niego, w zielonych oczach doskonale widoczny niepokój. 

Derek nie odpowiedział od razu; zmarszczył brwi i zamyślił się, nie wypuszczając jednak Stilesa ze swych ramion. 

\- Chodzi o Argent. – Powiedział w końcu z nieodgadnioną miną. 

\- Co z nią? – Zapytał Stiles, nie mając pojęcia, o co może chodzić. 

Derek westchnął głęboko. Ten temat wyraźnie nie był mu na rękę. 

\- To długa historia sporów sprzed kilku pokoleń. Sam nie wiem już, o co naprawdę na początku poszło. – Wyznał o wiele spokojniejszym tonem, choć nadal sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ostrożnie dobierał słowa. – Jakaś polityczna kwestia. Argentowie to w większości republikanie, z mojej rodziny pochodziło sporo uznanych w kręgach demokratów senatorów. Jednak nawet do tej pory nasze rodziny, delikatnie mówiąc, nie przepadają za sobą. A przynajmniej to, co z naszych rodzin zostało. – Przymknął na chwilę oczy; Stiles wiedział, jak bolesna była to dla niego kwestia, więc nie ponaglał go. Przesunął dłonie na jego policzki, które pogładził lekko, aby dodać mu otuchy. Był z nim i chciał, aby Derek to wiedział. – Spotkałem Kate kilka razy kiedy byłem młodszy, trudno powiedzieć, abyśmy się teraz chociażby tolerowali. Nie możemy przebywać ze sobą w jednym miejscu. – Powiedział w końcu, kładąc swoje dłonie na dłoniach Stilesa i uśmiechając się krzywo. – Jej brat jest znacznie rozsądniejszy, zakładam też, że Allison, jako córka Chrisa, też jest przyjemniejsza niż jej ciotka. 

\- Ciężko nie być od niej przyjemniejszym. – Mruknął Stiles, na co Derek uśmiechnął się już normalnie. 

\- Z tego co wiem, Chris Argent odciął się od rodziny, nie podziela ich poglądów. Trudno go o to winić. – Podsumował Derek, po czym spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem na Stilesa, jak gdyby właśnie coś sobie uświadamiając. – A skąd ty ją znasz?

Stiles przewrócił oczami. – Nie mogę o tym mówić. Dobro śledztwa, sam rozumiesz. Ale od kilku miesięcy bacznie się jej przyglądamy. – Zamilkł, a po chwili dodał. – Miałem nieszczęście ją przesłuchiwać. Suka. 

\- To niedopowiedzenie. – Zaśmiał się Derek, a Stiles nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że był to śmiech podszyty nerwami. – Nie mówiłeś mi, że się z nią wcześniej widziałeś. 

\- Dobro śledztwa. – Powtórzył Stiles, wzruszając ramionami. – Zresztą, o tym, że ją obserwujemy też nie powinieneś wiedzieć. – Spojrzał na niego znacząco, a Derek udał, że zamyka sobie usta na kłódkę i wyrzuca za siebie klucz. Stiles uśmiechnął się, a potem spoważniał. – Wiedziałeś, że straciła dziecko? – Dodał po chwili. – Można zrozumieć, dlaczego jest taką suką. 

Derek zamyślił się. – Nie miałem pojęcia. – Powiedział z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Znów zerknął na śpiącą słodko Nolę i odetchnął nieco spokojniej. Stiles pomyślał, że z nich dwóch jedynie Derek może domyślać się, przez co przeszła Kate po utracie dziecka. Stiles nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć i nie chciał nawet, aby Derek choćby próbował sobie to wyobrażać. 

\- W każdym razie – Zmienił temat Stiles, przesuwając dłońmi po torsie Dereka, aby sprowadzić jego myśli na przyjemniejsze tory. – widzimy się po Dniu Dziękczynienia? W poniedziałek wieczorem? 

Derek pokiwał głową, po czym pochylił się i pocałował go mocno, z nieznaną Stilesowi wcześniej nutą desperacji. Kiedy po chwili odsunęli się do siebie starając się złapać oddech, Stiles spojrzał na niego pytająco. – A to za co? – W jego głosie malowało się rozbawienie. 

\- Mam czekać na ciebie aż cztery dni, tak? – Derek uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym spojrzał na Stilesa i z czułością przeczesał mu palcami roztrzepane włosy. – Będę tęsknił.


	15. Chapter 15

_“I don’t know what’s worse, drowning beneath the waves or dying from the thirst.”_   
unknown

**Rozdział 15**

W Święto Dziękczynienia Stiles miał wokół siebie wszystkie bliskie jego sercu osoby. Melissa i jego tata, szczęśliwi, radośni i zachowujący się jak podczas miesiąca miodowego. Allison i Scott, momentami sklejeni ze sobą po staremu, lecz czasem traktujący się chłodno i z rezerwą. Piękna i roztaczająca wokół swój urok Lydia, starająca się nie przejmować zbytnio tym, że w tym roku jej rodzice zdecydowali się wyruszyć na Święto Dziękczynienia do Europy, zostawiając ją samą w kraju. Isaac, angażujący się w pomoc dużo bardziej niż reszta, licząc na to, że nie będzie dzięki temu myślał o swoim ojcu. Carrie, którą i tym razem na wspólne świętowanie zaprosił Stiles, kiedy jej siostra postanowiła wyjechać do rodziny męża. Rodzice Allison, którym Stiles nawet nie chciał wspominać, że miał wątpliwą przyjemność poznać Kate – Allison dobitnie powiedziała mu, że jej tata i Kate wprost się nie cierpią. Na chwilę wpadł również Danny z własnoręcznie upieczoną bananową tartą. 

Kiedy razem ze Scottem dostawiali kolejne krzesła do kilku złączonych ze sobą stołów, nie mógł uwierzyć, że ma wokół siebie tyle wspaniałych, kochających osób – wspomnienie jakichkolwiek świątecznych dni, jakie po śmierci mamy spędzał jedynie ze swoim ojcem w wielkim, pustym domu, były wciąż aż nazbyt żywe. 

Teraz do pełni szczęścia brakowało mu jedynie Dereka. 

Dereka i Noli, żeby uściślić. Bo tak, jak całkowicie i nieodwołalnie zakochał się w Dereku, tak równie mocno pokochał jego córeczkę, która stała się i jego oczkiem w głowie. Nigdy nie myślał o dzieciach, bo wątpił, aby nadawał się na ojca. Dopuszczał do siebie myśl, że jeśli kiedyś się ożeni, a jego przyszły partner lub partnerka zapragnie dzieci, on po prostu na to przystanie, bo nie chciałby stawać na drodze pragnieniu posiadania dziecka. Jednak absolutnie mu się do tego nie spieszyło, a nawet starał się odsuwać tę chwilę, co łączyło się z odkładaniem myśli o jakimkolwiek stałym związku. To wszystko zmieniło się diametralnie kiedy poznał Dereka.

Z nim było inaczej. Lepiej. Tak dobrze, że Stiles mógł zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że niemal idealnie. A Nola? W głębi serca wiedział, że jedyną przeszkodą mogła być niechęć Dereka do wprowadzania w jej życie nowych osób. Z jego strony? Początkowy strach i niepewność ustąpiły uwielbieniu dla najbardziej uroczej pięciolatki, która na spółkę ze swoim tatą skradła mu serce. Traktował ją jak swoją własną córkę, a Derek przebąkiwał coś powoli o tym, aby razem zamieszkali. A ostatnio w Halloween Stiles zrezygnował nawet z obiecująco zapowiadającej się imprezy, aby razem z Nolą i Derekiem urządzić rajd po osiedlu i zebrać dla małej kosz cukierków. 

Jeśli to nie była miłość, to Stiles nie wiedział już, co nią było.

Dlatego spędził połowę Święta Dziękczynienia pokazując zdjęcia ich trójki Melissie i swojemu tacie, opowiadając im jak dobre książki pisze Derek, jakim wspaniałym jest ojcem i cudownym chłopakiem, jak urocza i mądra jest Nola, i jak świetnie się razem bawią. Oboje, choć najpierw sceptyczni, potem promienieli już radością i zasugerowali, aby Stiles na Święta przyjechał już z nimi dwojgiem. Stiles nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy.

Upojną, sielską atmosferę zakłóciła kłótnia Scotta i Allison w sobotę, dzień po Święcie Dziękczynienia. Z tego, co usłyszał Stiles, chowający się razem z Lydią i Isaakiem w kuchni, Scott był pewny, że Allison wróci na stałe tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem, jednak jego dziewczyna miała inne plany; postanowiła dokończyć studia i pracę doktorską w Bordeaux, więc we Francji zostałaby na kolejny rok, na co Scott zupełnie nie chciał się zgodzić. 

\- A tak dobrze się już ze sobą dogadywali. – Westchnął Stiles, opierając się o zamknięte drzwi do salonu, w którym Scott i Allison skakali sobie do gardeł. 

\- Najwyraźniej to było tylko przejściowe. – Powiedziała cicho Lydia, siadając pomiędzy Stilesem i Isaackiem.

Wszyscy troje z wdzięcznością powitali pukanie do kuchennych drzwi; Stiles podszedł je otworzyć, wpuszczając do środka Danny’ego i Carrie, którzy dołączyli do siedzących na podłodze Lydii i Isaaca. 

\- Co to za Armagedon? – Zapytał szeptem Danny, częstując ich czekoladowymi ciasteczkami upieczonymi przez jego mamę. 

\- To, co powinniśmy przewidzieć odkąd tu przyjechaliśmy. – Odpowiedział Isaac, pocierając palcami skronie; Scott i Allison krzyczeli już tak głośno, że zaczęła boleć go głowa. 

\- Nie mogliście stąd wyjść? – Zapytała zdziwiona Carrie, po czym zwróciła się do Stilesa. – Gdzie twój tata i Melissa? 

\- Na kolacji u Argentów. – Westchnął w odpowiedzi. – A my czekaliśmy na was, żeby włączyć jakiś film i zrobić drinki. 

\- Może lepszym pomysłem byłoby wyjść na piwo do miasta? Allison i Scott mieliby trochę prywatności. – Zaproponowała Carrie, a Danny gorączkowo jej przytaknął. – Gdzie można w Beacon Hills wyjść z przyjaciółmi w sobotni wieczór?

\- Kręgielnia! – Równocześnie krzyknęli Stiles i Lydia, a Isaac niemal w tym samym momencie przewrócił oczami. „Jak zwykle”, mruknął, jednak nie ostudziło to entuzjazmu przyjaciół.

\- W takim razie chodźmy. – Powiedział Danny. – Dopiero przyszliśmy, a ja już nie chcę słuchać tych krzyków ani chwili dłużej.

*

Drzwi kuchenne skrzypnęły przeraźliwie głośno, kiedy trzy postaci zakradły się powoli do domu szeryfa Stilinskiego. Nie zapalając światła, ostatnia osoba zamknęła drzwi, które zatrzeszczały jeszcze głośniej, a drobna postać pośrodku zmierzyła ją pełnym oburzenia wzrokiem. 

Była trzecia w nocy i cały dom był pogrążony w mroku. 

\- Idziemy od razu na górę? – Szepnął Stiles do swoich towarzyszy, którzy kiwnęli twierdząco głowami. Na czas wizyty Isaac nocował w pokoju Stilesa, a Lydia miała zająć pokój gościnny. Oba znajdowały się na piętrze, gdzie zapewne spali teraz mocno szeryf i Melissa, a Stiles nie miał ochoty budzić ich jakimkolwiek głośniejszym dźwiękiem. – Więc ani słowa. Zdejmijcie buty, będzie ciszej. 

Na palcach zaczęli wdrapywać się po schodach na górę, jednak stanęli w połowie drogi, nadstawiając uszu; z jednego pokoju dochodziły ich niepokojące dźwięki. 

\- To brzmi jak… - Zaczęła Lydia, ale urwała w pół zdania. Nie musiała go kończyć – każdy wiedział, jakiego rodzaju odgłosy dochodziły z sypialni Scotta. 

Powstrzymując śmiech, bezszelestnie zbiegli na dół, chowając się w salonie. Dopiero tam spojrzeli na siebie i parsknęli śmiechem. 

\- Przynajmniej wiemy, że się pogodzili. – Podsumował Stiles, przysiadając na oparciu fotela. – Choć wolałbym, żeby byli przy tym nieco ciszej, bo inaczej obudzą tatę i Melissę. 

\- Świetny z ciebie agent FBI, skoro nie zauważyłeś braku samochodu twojego ojca na podjeździe. – Powiedziała drwiąco Lydia, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Pewnie nadal są u Argentów. 

\- Albo wystraszyli ich Scott i Allison. – Zaśmiał się Isaac, mając jednak nieco niewyraźną minę.

Stiles podrapał się po głowie. Powinien był zauważyć brak samochodu, w końcu właśnie na pustym miejscu na podjeździe stracił równowagę i runął jak długi na asfalt. Pomyślał, że kilka drinków mniej i na pewno nie uszłoby to jego uwadze. Pocieszony tym faktem, skupił się na rozmowie Lydii i Isaaca.

\- … Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja już dziś chyba nie zasnę. – Oświadczyła rudowłosa, siadając na brzegu kanapy. – Może po prostu obejrzymy jakiś film?

Stiles pokiwał głową, a Isaac zaoferował, że zrobi kanapki. 

\- W końcu i tak za chwilę będziemy głodni. – Powiedział, wychodząc cicho do kuchni.

Stiles usiadł ciężko na kanapie tuż obok Lydii, po czym oparł się i odchylił do tyłu głowę, kładąc ją na oparcie kanapy. Z ulgą przymknął powieki; cały pokój zaczął wirować mu przed oczami. 

\- Albo mi się wydaje, albo Isaac odpuścił sobie Allison. 

\- To możliwe. – Przytaknął cicho, uważając, aby ich rozmowy nie dosłyszał Isaac. – Jeśli tak, to tym lepiej dla niego. Scott i Allison będą ze sobą do końca życia, a on powinien ruszyć naprzód. 

Lydia zmarszczyła brwi. – Chyba zaczynają po prostu się przyjaźnić. Allison mówi, że Isaac bardzo ją wspierał po wyjeździe. 

\- Więc miejmy nadzieję, że już nikt w naszej grupie nie skończy ze złamanym sercem. – Powiedział Stiles i mrugnął do niej figlarnie. W tym momencie do pokoju wrócił Isaac z tacą pełną kanapek, ciastek i słonych przekąsek, a pod pachą niosąc duże pudełko lodów. 

Stiles wyciągnął z szafy w korytarzy trzy śpiwory, po czym wślizgnęli się do nich i usiedli na miękkim dywanie, włączając pierwszą z brzegu lepszą komedię. Po zaledwie kwadransie nie zwracali już uwagi na jej fabułę, żartując i wspominając, oglądając zdjęcia w albumie wyciągniętym przez Stilesa z jakiejś szuflady. 

W pewnym momencie Stiles zrobił sobie przerwę od zdjęć uwieczniających ich wszystkie licealne eskapady, decydując się wysłać Derekowi kilka ujęć z wczorajszego obiadu (zwłaszcza indyka, któremu razem ze Scottem przyczepili głowę pluszowego koguta) oraz dzisiejszego wypadu do kręgielni. Zwieńczył to wszystko emotikonką przedstawiającą duże, czerwone, kiczowate serduszko i zaśmiał się pod nosem, dobrze wiedząc, jak Derek na nie zareaguje. Praktycznie widział już przed sobą to przewracanie oczami.   
Westchnął i uśmiechnął się z czułością, patrząc na imię Dereka na ekranie telefonu. 

„Kocham. Tęsknię.” Dopisał, po czym odłożył telefon i dołączył do wysłuchiwania opowieści Lydii o jej najnowszych sercowych podbojach. 

*

Niedzielne popołudnie rozpoczęło się czterogodzinną jazdą powrotną do Los Angeles. Dwoma samochodami, bo Allison i Scott nalegali, aby spędzić ten czas we dwoje. Lydia musiała zdążyć na nocny lot do Nowego Jorku, a choć Stiles miał ogromną ochotę zostać w Beacon Hills jeszcze do poniedziałku (czyli zadzwonić do szefa i wymówić się chorobą), Carrie złośliwie przypomniała mu, że razem z Dannym zerwali się ostatnio z pracy jak dwóch uczniaków tylko po to, aby „pojechać do Legolandu w San Diego” („Oceanarium!”, krzyknęli z oburzeniem), więc nie chce słyszeć od nich o żadnych dodatkowych dniach wolnych. 

Podróż minęła jednak nie w ciszy, a na kolejno opowiadanych anegdotach i dowcipach. 

\- A znacie ten? Wchodzi wilkołak do baru…

\- Znamy! – Carrie przewróciła oczami, ale też uśmiechnęła się, kiedy pozostali współtowarzysze podróży jednym słowem przerwali opowiadanie jej ukochanego dowcipu. – W takim razie koniec z kawałami. - Powiedziała, po czym pochyliła się do przodu i stuknęła siedzącą tuż przed nią Lydię w odsłonięte ramię. – Jak idą sprawy z tym agentem FBI, z którym ostatnio się umówiłaś?

\- Jakim znowu agentem? – Zapytali chórem Danny i Isaac, a Stiles ledwie wyhamował za zwalniającym przed nim samochodem; Lydia miała chłopaka i nawet nie raczyła mu o tym wspomnieć? 

\- Myślałem, że mówimy sobie wszystko… - Jęknął Stiles, po mistrzowsku udając zbolałą minę zbitego szczeniaka. 

Lydia nie dała się jednak na nią nabrać i jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, nawet na chwilę nie przerywając nakładania koralowej szminki na pełne usta. Milcząc, przejrzała się w bocznym lusterku, po czym zwróciła do Stilesa i stuknęła go palcem w czubek nosa.

\- Powiem, kiedy będzie o czym mówić. – Rzekła, zamykając bezpowrotnie temat. 

Wszyscy pasażerowie niebieskiego jeepa przewrócili oczami, ale posłusznie do tej kwestii nie wracali. Zamiast tego zajęli się namawianiem Carrie, aby wobec tego ona zdradziła z kim teraz się widuje. Danny przysięgał, że to jeden z najprzystojniejszych facetów, jakich widział (podglądał ich przez okno gabinetu Stilesa).

\- Nawet włączając w to Dereka, przykro mi. 

Na tę uwagę Stiles parsknął śmiechem i włączył się do wypytywania Carrie mimo, że doskonale znał najważniejsze fakty na temat jej nowego chłopaka: był rok od niej starszym modelem, którego poznała w klubie karaoke (Kira potwierdziła tę wersję wydarzeń, przyznając też, że zostawiła ich w momencie, kiedy zobaczyła, dokąd to wszystko zmierzało), miał stalowoniebieskie oczy i był jedynie przelotnym romansem zrodzonym z nudy. Carrie opowiedziała mu wszystko w czwartek wieczorem, kiedy czekali na miejscu zbiórki przed wyjazdem na weekend do Beacon Hills. 

\- No i żebyś widział jego tyłek! – Podsumowała Carrie, jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko. 

I zapewne tłumaczyło.

W pewnym momencie Stiles przestał nadążać za rozmową i skupił się na jeździe. A przynajmniej próbował, bo jego myśli zaprzątał Derek, którego nie widział od całych czterech dni i zobaczy dopiero jutro. Derek o twarzy buntownika, ciele młodego boga i sercu anioła. Derek, który powinien odpisać mu na którąkolwiek, jeśli nie wszystkie, z jego wiadomości.

Nie odwracając wzroku z drogi przed nimi, wyjął z tylnej kieszeni spodni telefon i zerknął na ekran. Jedno nieodebrane połączenie od Kiry, ale znaku życia od Dereka. Czyżby Nola wreszcie spełniła swoją groźbę o spuszczeniu w toalecie jego telefonu?

Przewrócił oczami i westchnął z rozdrażnieniem. Nie cierpiał, kiedy Derek znikał na kilka dni bez wieści, a potem okazywało się, że za wszystkim stała jego ukochana księżniczka, która schowała, zniszczyła lub przypadkowo wyrzuciła telefon bądź ładowarkę. 

Może powinien jednak napisać?

Odblokował telefon, lecz zanim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek innego, ostrzegawczy czerwony trójkącik w rogu zamigał trzy razy, po czym ekran zgasł bezpowrotnie. 

Stiles zaklął parszywie pod nosem, co zwróciło uwagę Lydii, niezbyt pochłoniętej toczącą się z tyłu samochodu konwersacją. Spojrzała na niego pytającym wzrokiem, ale Stiles pokręcił tylko głową, patrząc przed siebie, od czasu do czasu zerkając na wyłączony telefon leżący na górze deski rozdzielczej. 

Bezużyteczne małe gówno.

*

Poniedziałek był koszmarny. 

Do Stilesa przyszedł kolejny list od Boba, w którym jego autor przysłał kolejną partię zrobionych z ukrycia zdjęć. Pojawił się na nich dawno niewidziany przez nikogo Goldenberg, były już szef fabryki broni w Los Angeles. Chował się pod dużym kapeluszem i za okularami przeciwsłonecznymi, siedząc w kącie jakiegoś baru w centrum teksańskiego miasta Austin. Najwyraźniej na kogoś czekał. Kolejne zdjęcie odpowiedziało jednak na pytanie o tożsamość jego rozmówcy; wysoka, smukła blondynka w eleganckim kostiumie przysiadła się do niego i przyciągnęła do siebie trzymane przez niego papiery. Na kolejnym zdjęciu zdjęła ogromne ciemne okulary i oczom Stilesa ukazała się Kate Argent. 

\- Teraz nie powiesz mi, że ona nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. - Powiedziała szeptem Carrie, kiedy pokazał całemu zespołowi zdjęcia. Zebrani milczeli, zbierając myśli, a Stiles masował skronie, czując zbliżający się ból głowy.

\- Kate Argent jest czołową fanką przemysłu zbrojnego, to naturalne, że odbywa takie spotkania z lobbystami. - Wzruszył ramionami, dystansując się od gwaru jaki wybuchł w momencie, gdy wszyscy zebrani naraz zaczęli wygłaszać swoje teorie. - Podejrzane jest tylko miejsce, w którym się umówili. 

\- I powiązania Goldenberga z przemytnikami. 

\- Otóż to. - Kiwnął głową Stiles. - Pytanie, o czym rozmawiali, skoro tak się z tym kryli. Zazwyczaj takie spotkania odbywa we własnym gabinecie. 

\- No i czemu odkrył to Bob, a nie nasi agenci. Przecież dalej ją śledzą. - Zastanowiła się Carrie, przeglądając tych kilka zdjęć po raz już chyba setny.

\- Już nie śledzą. 

Na dźwięk znajomego głosu, Stiles i Carrie jednocześnie podnieśli głowy. Z założonymi na piersi rękami stał przed nimi Rodriguez, wpatrując się w leżące na zabałaganionym biurku zdjęcia. 

\- Jak to? - Zapytał Stiles, prostując się i patrząc uważnie na przełożonego. 

\- Odwołałem ich ze stanowiska. - Odparł Rodriguez z nieodgadnioną miną. - Wrócili tuż przed Świętem Dziękczynienia.

\- Więc nikt teraz Argent nie pilnuje?! - Krzyknął Stiles, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich. - Może robić, co jej się żywnie podoba, a my nic nie będziemy o tym wiedzieć? Niby dlaczego pan to zrobił?

\- Spokojnie, Stilinski. - Powiedział łagodnie Latynos. - Uwierz, też nie było mi to na rękę. Ale przez ponad pół roku nie mieliśmy żadnych podstaw, aby sądzić, że obserwowanie jej jest zasadne, a bez jakichkolwiek dowodów mam związane ręce. Ludziom z góry się nie odmawia. - Dodał, opuszczając ręce i chowając je do kieszeni. - Sam się niedługo o tym przekonasz. 

Naciski z góry? Stilesowi nie mieściło się to w głowie; zawsze uważał, że Rodriguez sam pociągał za wszystkie sznurki. Zacisnął dłonie z bezsilnej złości. 

\- Nie możemy wysłać tam kogoś po cichu? - Mruknął tak, aby usłyszał go jedynie jego szef. Ostatnia deska nadziei. 

Rodriguez pokręcił przecząco głową – Musimy czekać, aż ktoś tam popełni błąd. – Patrzył w zamyśleniu przez okno, za którym pogoda jakby zgrała się z nastrojem Stilesa; grube, ciężkie chmury nie przepuszczały ani odrobiny słońca. Los Angeles wyglądało jak pogrążone w głębokim smutku. 

*

Stiles pocieszał się jedynie tym, że wieczorem wreszcie spotka się z Derekiem. Jednak kiedy skończył całą papierkową robotę, zdał sobie sprawę, że dawno minęła już jedenasta wieczorem. Zaklął pod nosem, dobrze wiedząc, że w takim razie Dereka zobaczy dopiero jutro w okolicach południa, na ich cotygodniowym, wtorkowym lunchu. Jęknął głośno, przeczesując palcami roztrzepane włosy, które od kilku dni nie widziały nawet grzebienia. Wyjął z kieszeni telefon i ziewając szeroko napisał swojemu chłopakowi kilka słów wyjaśnienia. Niecały kwadrans później siedział już w swoim jeepie, wyjeżdżając w ciemną noc, kierując się w stronę domu.

Całą noc był dziwnie niespokojny, nie mogąc zasnąć na dłużej niż kilkanaście minut na raz. Nie wiedział właściwie czemu czuł się tak nie na miejscu, jak gdyby coś ważnego właśnie go omijało. Leżąc bezsennie na łóżku, z chrapiącym Keno u boku i szeroko otwartymi oczami, pomyślał, że to wszystko przez tę sprawę z Kate Argent. Nawet w Teksasie, kilkaset mil stąd, sabotowała prowadzone przez niego śledztwo, psując mu szyki i wymykając mu się spomiędzy palców. To oraz wysokie ciśnienie, jak zawsze powtarzał mu Derek, kiedy skarżył się na bezsenność. Sam twierdził, że to raczej przez pominiętą dawkę Adderallu, jednak nie skarżył się, gdy proponował mu z tej okazji masaż. 

Z ulgą powitał poranek, pachnący ciepłym, listopadowym deszczem. Keno był zachwycony pozostałymi jeszcze z nocy kałużami, więc ich jogging przedłużył się o dobre pół godziny, co w połączeniu z koniecznością wykąpania zwierzaka tuż po powrocie dało ponad godzinne spóźnienie, z którego Stiles skwapliwie tłumaczył się teraz Carrie. 

\- Skończ, pogrążasz się. – Powiedziała z udawaną powagą Carrie, wręczając mu jego zwykłą, poranną, zimną już teraz kawę. Przeszli przez bramki, po czym weszli do windy i ruszyli do góry. – A tak w ogóle, dostaliśmy wiadomość miesiąca! – Carrie uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy szli powoli korytarzem ku gabinetowi Stilesa. – Ethan i Aiden przenoszą się do naszej siedziby!

Stiles wyszczerzył zęby. Zyskali dwóch świetnych pracowników, więc śledztwo może powoli ruszy naprzód, a za niecałe dwie godziny zobaczy się z Derekiem po ponad czterech dniach, czyli stu ośmiu godzinach rozłąki (nie, żeby Stiles liczył). Ten dzień nie mógł rozpocząć się lepiej. 

\- A więc Danny pewnie skacze po ścianach?

Wchodząc za nim do gabinetu, Carrie prychnęła głośno.

\- To niedopowiedzenie.

*

„nie wychodź z domu na lunch, lunch jedzie już do Ciebie ;)”

Stiles kliknął „Wyślij” i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kładąc na siedzenie pasażera styropianowe pudełka z jedzeniem na wynos. Sam wślizgnął się do środka auta i przekręcił kluczyk, uruchamiając silnik, a piętnaście minut później był pod drzwiami Dereka. 

Drzwiami, które na pukanie odpowiedziały głuchą ciszą.

Pusto? Zdziwił się Stiles, kilkakrotnie naciskając tym razem dzwonek. Nie przyniosło to jednak oczekiwanego rezultatu, bo odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. 

Wyjechał? Zapomniał? Co się, do cholery działo?

Derek zawsze o wszystkim go uprzedzał.

Zawsze. Nie było nawet takiej opcji, że cokolwiek przed nim zataił. Tak było zresztą z każdym, z kim się umawiał – czy to biznesowo, czy prywatnie. Nawet kiedy podejrzewał, że spóźni się choćby minutę, uprzedzał o tym wysyłając wiadomość lub po prostu dzwoniąc. Dlaczego więc teraz nie było go w domu?

Stiles był pewien, że coś się stało.

Derek nie odbierał jednak telefonu, który automatycznie przełączał się na pocztę głosową. Po kilku nieudanych próbach dotarcia do niego, Stiles wyjął telefon i wybrał numer Kiry. Dziewczyna odebrała niemal od razu. 

\- Wiesz gdzie jest Derek? – Zapytał, czując jak narasta w nim niepokój. Powinien przeszukać szpitale, posterunki policji? W głowie miał same najczarniejsze scenariusze. 

\- Stiles… - Westchnęła Kira, napięcie słyszalne nawet przez telefon. 

\- Co się dzieje? – Poczuł, jak powoli narasta w nim panika. – Kira! 

\- Zniknęli. – Wydusiła z siebie dziewczyna, tłumiąc w gardle łzy. – W sobotę z samego rana. 

\- O czym ty mówisz? – Jej słowa były przytłumione, jakby dochodziły zza ściany wody. Jak gdyby powoli tonął. – Kira, co się dzieje?

\- Och, Stiles. – Głos drżał jej tak, że ledwie rozróżniał pojedyncze słowa. Wreszcie zamilkła, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech. – Wyjechali na dobre. Rozumiesz? 

Nie rozumiał. Jak to? Jak to „wyjechali”? Po co? 

Przed oczami zrobiło mu się ciemno i słyszał wokół siebie jednostajny szum, jak gdyby jego serce pękło na milion fragmentów, a buzująca w nim krew zalała jego uszy. 

Wyjechali? Nie rozumiał, co mówiła do niego Kira. 

– To koniec, Stiles. To koniec.


	16. Chapter 16

_“The worst part is trying to close your heart when its door have been blown to pieces.”_  
r.m. drake

**Rozdział 16**

Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób dotarł do domu. 

Ocknął się dopiero w momencie, kiedy winda zatrzymała się z lekkim tąpnięciem na czwartym piętrze. Z pustką w głowie, której nie mógł się pozbyć, machinalnie skierował swe kroki ku drzwiom swojego mieszkania. Był tak pochłonięty ucieczką od własnych myśli i skupiony na dotarciu do jedynego bezpiecznego miejsca na ziemi, że niemal potknął się o drzemiącego w kącie korytarza Scotta.

Usłyszał jego przytłumiony jęk, kiedy pudełka z lunchem wypadły mu z ręki, uderzając Scotta w głowę. Chłopak podniósł się na łokciu, masując skroń wolną ręką, mrugając szybko powiekami. Potrząsnął głową i uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń Stilesa, z jego pomocą podciągając się do pozycji stojącej. 

Stiles zmarszczył lekko nos; była dopiero szesnasta, a jego przyjaciel wyglądał i pachniał, jakby spędził na tej podłodze nie kilka godzin, a co najmniej tydzień.

Odwrócił wzrok od ubłoconych butów Scotta i spojrzał na jego twarz, wyrażającą ni mniej, ni więcej jak czystą rozpacz, a zaczerwienione od płaczu, podpuchnięte oczy były oczami człowieka, którego świat właśnie rozpadł się na milion kawałków. 

Stiles czuł się dokładnie tak samo.

Scott oczyścił gardło. – Allison… - Zaczął zachrypniętym głosem, pocierając dłońmi oczy, które zrobiły się przez to jeszcze bardziej czerwone. – Powiedziała, że potrzebuje… że my potrzebujemy… przerwy. 

Stiles westchnął głęboko, bo obaj wiedzieli, co tak naprawdę to znaczy. Nie, żeby bardzo go to zdziwiło; zanosiło się na to już od pewnego czasu, a kiedy Allison i Scott zdecydowali, że z Beacon Hills wrócą sami, bo „muszą porozmawiać”, było to już niemal pewne. Stiles tym bardziej im współczuł, bo widział, jak trudno było im podjąć taką decyzję – „im”, bo był pewien, że mimo inicjatywy Allison, rozwiązanie było wspólne. 

\- Derek wyjechał. – Usłyszał swój głos z lekkim zdziwieniem, nie wiedząc, w którym momencie podświadoma potrzeba ukojenia przejęła nad nim kontrolę. Wiedział, że Scott zrozumie, a tego właśnie teraz potrzebował. – Zostawił mnie bez słowa. 

W czarnych oczach Scotta błysnęło coś ulotnego i w ułamku sekundy Stiles znalazł się w jego ramionach. Mocny, przywodzący na myśl beztroskie, bezpieczne dzieciństwo uścisk nie sprawił jednak, że Stiles poczuł się lepiej; ogromny węzeł w jego piersi nie rozluźnił się choćby odrobinę, a bezsilność wcale go nie opuściła. Jednak jakaś niewidzialna blokada znikła, a razem z nią kontrola nad emocjami. 

Po jego policzkach, po raz pierwszy od usłyszenia wiadomości Kiry, popłynęły łzy.

*

Pierwszych dwóch dni jak gdyby w ogóle nie było. 

Nie pamiętał, co się z nim wtedy działo, nie pamiętał żeby wyszli ze Scottem do sklepu po zapas alkoholu, żeby zamówili jedzenie na wynos, bo wszystko jak gdyby działo się za gęstą warstwą mgły. Gęstej, wiszącej w miejscu, duszącej mgły. Drażniącej gardło i oczy. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie w ogóle przebywało wtedy jego ciało.

Bo jego dusza tonęła.

Momentami nie mógł nawet oddychać, ale to normalne, kiedy się tonie. Czuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej, jak gdyby sponiewierane i połamane serce chciało się z niej wydostać, a miliony jego ostrych odłamków jednocześnie przedrzeć się przez skórę. Pragnął je spod niej wydrapać, wyszarpać im drogę ucieczki, aby ból wreszcie ustał. Czy w ogóle było to możliwe? Będąc w stanie agonii miał wrażenie że tak już będzie zawsze. 

Jak długo można tonąć? Nie miał pojęcia ile to jeszcze potrwa. Woda wlewała mu się już do ust, a krew szumiała w uszach, odcinając go od jakichkolwiek dźwięków. Nic nie słyszał i ledwie widział, nie miał pojęcia co jest realne, a co nie. Czy Derek w ogóle istniał? Czy był może jedynie wytworem jego bujnej wyobraźni? Nawet gdyby to wszystko mu się wyśniło, nie rozumiał dlaczego w takim razie ból był tak realny. 

Ciągły, piekący ból w płucach przy każdym oddechu, wbijanie się w skórę ostrych kawałków potłuczonego serca, ciągnięcie zatopionego w piersi haczyka. 

A przed oczami ciemność, bo jego światło zniknęło. 

*

\- Nie układało nam się, fakt. – Scott trzymał butelkę tequili dwoma rękoma, jednak nawet to nie pomagało; niemal połowa jej zawartości znalazła się już na stole i kilkoma strużkami spływała smutno na podłogę. – Ale szy… czy to powód żeby tak od razu…?

Stiles starał się skupić wzrok na przyrodnim bracie, jednak mimo wysiłków, wszystko dwoiło mu się w oczach. Doskonale słyszał jednak, jak ponad niewyraźnie wypowiadanymi słowami, Scott ledwie powstrzymywał się od kolejnych łez.

Wzruszył ramionami, przyjmując kieliszek z rąk przyjaciela. – Mosz… Może to i lepiej, Scotty. Więcej się ostatnio kłóciliście niż rozmawialiście, sam przyznaj. – Brunet pokiwał głową, po czym podniósł kieliszek do ust i jednym haustem wychylił całą jego zawartość, krzywiąc się na gorzki posmak. – Więc teraz odpoczniecie, a jak Alli wróci z tej pierdolonej Europy to wszystkim spokojnie porozmawiacie. 

\- Naprawię to. – Powiedział stanowczo Scott, strącając łokciem kieliszek ze stołu. Pokiwał głową, mrużąc z wysiłkiem oczy. – Nap… Naprawię. 

Stiles przytaknął, po czym sięgnął po butelkę, której resztka zawartości prosiła się o jej opróżnienie. Rozlał ją więc do dwóch szklanek – kieliszki tajemniczo zniknęły – i wręczył jedną z nich Scottowi.

\- Ty przynajmniej masz z kim coś naprawiać, stary. – Stuknęli szklankami w geście toastu i wypili je do dna. Stiles poczuł pod powiekami piekące łzy, które jednak nie miały wiele wspólnego z mocą pitego przez nich alkoholu. – Mój chłopak ros… rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Rozumiesz? Kto tak, kurwa robi?

Scott pokręcił głową i sięgnął po kolejną, tym razem pełną butelkę. – Może ucieka, bo jest wyjęty znad prawa? – Zamyślił się, odkręcając korek i przysuwając do siebie puste, lepkie od alkoholu szklanki. – Spod prawa?

Stiles wzruszył ramionami, po czym w milczeniu opróżnił szklankę, już nawet się nie krzywiąc. 

\- Nie, pewnie po prostu się znudził. Albo od początku udawał i nigdy niczego do mnie nie czuł. – Powiedział cicho, znowu słysząc w uszach narastający szum, jak gdyby znowu wrzała w nim krew. Wypowiadając to na głos, nie tylko powtarzając to w kółko w głowie, dotknęło go to po raz pierwszy tak otwarcie. Po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, dlaczego Derek tak po prostu zniknął z jego życia; zwyczajnie nigdy nie był jego częścią. – I nie mogę go za to winić.

*

Dochodziła trzynasta, kiedy z głębokiego, przepełnionego krzykliwymi barwami, uciekającymi postaciami i głośną muzyką snu, wyrwał Stilesa donośny dźwięk telefonu. Nie patrząc nawet na wyświetlacz, obracając się ostrożnie na bok, aby nie wywołać wymiotów gwałtownymi ruchami, podniósł aparat do ucha.

\- No nareszcie, dzwonię od samego… – Carrie mówiła zdecydowanie za głośno, jednak jej dalsze słowa zagłuszyły chorobliwe odgłosy z drugiego końca łóżka. Stiles nie musiał się odwracać, aby upewnić się, że cały wypity wczoraj przez Scotta alkohol znajduje się już na podłodze. – Stiles, Stiles!

\- Słyszę cię. – Wychrypiał, samemu powstrzymując się od wymiotów; osobliwy zapach dotarł już do jego nozdrzy, a nie wróżyło to niczemu dobremu. – Tylko mów ciszej, błagam. 

\- Próbuję się do ciebie dodzwonić od kiedy odczytałam twoją wiadomość. – Kontynuowała nieco ciszej dziewczyna, a Stiles zakrył dłonią oczy, aby nie raziło ich zbyt mocno wlewające się przez okna ostre światło dnia. Pamiętał jak przez mgłę wysyłanie jakiejś wiadomości, a teraz właśnie poznał jej adresatkę, której wcześniej nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. – Jeśli chodzi o pracę, to nie martw się o dzisiaj; powiedziałam Rodriguezowi, że masz zatrucie pokarmowe, ale…

\- Dzięki, Carrie. Jesteś nieoceniona. – Przerwał jej Stiles, czując nadchodzący ból głowy. Modlił się, aby jego apteczka nadal była zaopatrzona w środki przeciwbólowe. 

Po chwili milczenia, w słuchawce ponownie zabrzmiał jej dźwięczny głos. – Przykro mi, Stiles. Nie wiem co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć. 

\- Nie wiem czy cokolwiek by mnie w tym momencie pocieszyło. – Wyznał, odwracając głowę, aby zerknąć na Scotta; jego przyrodni brat sięgał po dwie szklanki i resztkę tequili, które przynieśli ze sobą przed pójściem spać. Mruknął coś o „najlepszym sposobie na kaca”, po czym rozlał zawartość butelki do szklanek, nie roniąc tym razem ani kropli.   
Stiles westchnął, po czym sięgnął po jedną z nich, wznosząc za Scottem toast za ich marne życie. Mieli przed sobą cały weekend, aby spróbować zmierzyć się z ich nową rzeczywistością.

*

Nie wytrzeźwieli aż do wtorku.

Stiles nie chciał myśleć ani o tym, czy na alkohol wydali całe swoje pensje, ani o tym, że powrót do trzeźwości będzie bolesny. Chciał jedynie uśmierzyć wkradający się w jego serce ból, wypełnić przerażającą pustkę, jaka zaczynała go ogarniać za każdym razem, gdy zaczynał trzeźwieć. Odwlekał jedynie to, co nieuniknione, ale nie czuł się na siłach walczyć z wyrwanym i pękniętym na miliony fragmentów sercem, kiedy mógł je doraźnie posklejać alkoholem. 

W poniedziałek, odurzeni whisky i resztką tequili, zadzwonili do pracy, aby usprawiedliwić swoją nieobecność. Scott, jako właściciel kliniki, porozdzielał jedynie pracownikom dodatkowe zmiany w zamian za podwójną stawkę. Z kolei Stiles brzmiał przez słuchawkę telefonu tak żałośnie, że Rodriguez bez słowa dał mu tydzień urlopu i kazał dzwonić, jeśli tylko czegokolwiek będzie potrzebował. 

W ciągu dnia, bezsilni i zmęczeni kacem, na zmianę grali na Playstation lub oglądali maratony seriali, pochłaniając zamówione na wynos jedzenie. Za to w nocy wlewali w siebie kolejne porcje alkoholu, nie dopuszczając do tego, aby zaczęli zastanawiać się nad tym, co ich spotkało, starając się zapomnieć. 

Obaj wiedzieli jednak, że nie było to możliwe.

Stiles słyszał płacz Scotta, kiedy ten zamykał za sobą drzwi do łazienki i odkręcał kurek z gorącą wodą pod prysznicem. Chociaż płynąca woda częściowo go zagłuszała, Stiles bardziej podświadomie wiedział, że właśnie wtedy Scotta ogarnia najczarniejsza, ściągająca go na dno rozpacz. Właśnie wtedy, kiedy myślał, że Stiles tego nie widzi, aby nie dokładać mu kolejnych zmartwień.

Z kolei Stiles wiedział, że Scott zna prawdę stojącą za jego wieczornym bieganiem. Wyprowadzenie Keno, zmuszenie go, aby pozbył się nagromadzonej w nim energii były tylko zasłoną dla chęci spędzenia czasu samemu. Przemierzał w milczeniu kolejne kilometry, schowany pod kapturem i za ciemnymi okularami, pozwalając aby po twarzy płynęły gorzkie, słone krople, żłobiąc strużki na rozpalonych policzkach. Biegł aż do kanionu Westridge, gdzie przystawał i patrzył z góry na ukochane miasto, nad którym powoli zapadał zmrok. Dopiero wtedy pozwalał sobie wybuchnąć płaczem, który jednak nawet na moment nie potrafił ukoić ostrego bólu, jaki fizycznie czuł w piersi. Otwarta rana, jaką pozostawiło zniknięcie Dereka i Noli, miała się już nigdy nie zabliźnić. 

*

„Tu Derek, najwyraźniej nie mogę rozmawiać. Zostaw wiadomość po sygnale.”

Stiles westchnął, słysząc to po raz kolejny tego dnia, a co najmniej po raz setny od tego felernego czwartku. Potarł skroń, starając się skupić; gdyby tylko mógł skasować swoje wiadomości z weekendu, gdyby mógł cofnąć czas i nie nagrywać ich w połowie drugiej butelki ginu, gdyby w ogóle nie brał do ręki telefonu, jego kac moralny w ogóle by nie istniał. 

„… Wyjechałeś bez słowa, bez żadnego pierdolonego wyjaśnienia, tak się po prostu nie robi…”

„… Mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz, obiecywałeś mi… Boże, Derek…”

„… Pierdol się. Po prostu się, kurwa pierdol.”

„… To przeze mnie, tak? Wiem, że to przeze mnie, wiem to. Powiedz mi tylko, jak mam to naprawić, jak mam naprawić coś, co zepsułem nawet nie wiem kiedy…”

„… Proszę, wróć. Kocham cię, błagam, nie wiem co bez ciebie zrobię… Wariuję tu bez was.”

„… Nienawidzę cię. Jesteś pierdolonym palantem, Dereku Hale. Mam nadzieję, że cieszy cię moje złamane serce, ty pierdolony kłamco.”

Łącznie pięćdziesiąt trzy wiadomości. Nie, żeby Stiles liczył. 

A ta miała być ostatnią. 

\- Tu Stiles… Co zresztą pewnie wiesz. – Zaczął z westchnieniem, siadając na kanapie i zaciskając powieki. Keno zwinął się w kłębek obok niego, patrząc na niego smutno; Stiles nie miał pojęcia, czy wyczuwał jego własny nastrój i starał się pocieszyć swojego pana, czy może sam tęsknił za Derekiem i Nolą. – Chciałem po prostu… Właściwie nie wiem, czego chciałem. Może po prostu usłyszeć twój głos? Bardzo za nim tęsknię. – Powiedział, przełykając łzy, które zaczęły napływać mu do oczu. Łzy, które nie przestawały płynąć od niemal tygodnia. – Słuchaj… Nie wiem, co się stało. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie, że wszystko u ciebie w porządku. Chociaż to znaczyłoby, że uciekasz po prostu ode mnie, co… Co nie poprawiłoby mi nastroju nawet odrobinę. Jednak wolę myśleć, że zniknąłeś z mojego powodu, niż gdybyś miało ci coś grozić. – Przerwał i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, starając się uspokoić bicie swojego serca. Głupiego, zakochanego, złamanego serca. – Nie wiem nawet, co się stało, dlaczego zniknąłeś tak bez słowa. Zakładam, że to moja wina, więc… Więc chciałbym wiedzieć. Napisz do mnie, nie musisz nawet dzwonić, po prostu… A zresztą, to nieważne. Nieważne co zrobiłem, nieważne że wyjechałeś. Wróć, Derek. Kocham cię i cokolwiek by się nie stało, przysięgam, że to naprawię. – Głowa Keno znalazła się nagle pod jego dłonią, zaciśniętą w pięść na kolanie, a Stiles poczuł, że jego twarz jest mokra od łez. – A jeśli nie chcesz mieć już ze mną nic do czynienia, to… To nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia, co powinienem zrobić, ale wiem, że nie potrafię już bez ciebie żyć. Byłeś w moim życiu przez rok, a miałem wrażenie, że znałem cię od zawsze. A może to przez Nolę? – Wpadło mu do głowy; na dźwięk imienia dziewczynki, Keno zaskomlał cicho. – Jej matka… Jennifer wróciła? Jeśli tak, to rozumiem. Rodzina jest i zawsze była twoim priorytetem, a choć wolałbym żebyś nie łamał mi po drodze serca, to… Cóż, przepraszam. Być może za to co zrobiłem, może za to, czego nie powiedziałem. Za to, że…

BEEP!

„Skrzynka głosowa jest pełna.”

Telefon upadł na podłogę, a dłonie Stilesa znalazłby się w jego splątanych, rozczochranych włosach. Zanim zdążył jednak głośno zaszlochać, poczuł na policzku chłodny, wilgotny dotyk psiego nosa. Spojrzał na Keno, siedzącego przy nim z podkulonym ogonem i wyciągnął dłoń, aby pogłaskać jedwabistą, ciemnoszarą sierść.

\- To chyba oficjalne, Keno. – Powiedział, pociągając nosem. – Zostaliśmy sami. 

*

Scott wrócił do domu dopiero w piątek, kiedy był na tyle zmęczony i odrętwiały minionym tygodniem, że miał pewność, że nie wybuchnie płaczem na widok rzeczy Allison. Był to również dzień, w którym Stiles wylał cały alkohol, jaki miał w mieszkaniu, wziął przeciwbólowe tabletki i poszedł spać głodny, zmęczony i bez siły do życia. 

Rano obudził się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony, niż położył się do łóżka poprzedniego dnia. Całą noc męczyły go dziwne, pozbawione sensu sny, w których próbował dogonić wymykającego mu się Dereka. Za każdym razem gdy chwytał go za rękę, ten znikał jak duch, przeciekając mu przez palce i rozpływając się w mroku. Wirowały wokół niego inne postaci, bez twarzy i wyraźnych konturów, niektóre rozpływające się w dymie i płomieniach, inne znikające w ciemności, szepczące błagania o pomoc. Miotał się i biegał pomiędzy nimi, nie potrafiąc ich uratować. Z mgły i ciemności wyłaniała się burza splątanych, zakrwawionych jasnych włosów, nieznajoma twarz naśmiewająca się z jego nieudanych prób ratunku. Zbliżała się coraz bardziej w miarę jak Derek oddalał się i znikał, a Stiles poczuł, że jego gardło zaciska się coraz mocniej...

Obudził się z krzykiem na ustach.

Rano, kilka godzin później, nadal czuł dreszcze, gdy wspominał przerażający, niezrozumiały koszmar. Może miał być to znak na rozpoczęcie nowego etapu, nowego rozdziału? Bez Dereka i bez Noli, za to z wyrwanym z piersi i zdeptanym sercem. 

Być może do tego to wszystko się sprowadzało, pomyślał, przypinając Keno obrożę i zakładając na swoją głowę kaptur sportowej bluzy. Ten rok był zbyt piękny, aby mógł skończyć się dobrze. Stiles wreszcie był szczęśliwy – teraz okazało się, że było to zwykłe kuszenie losu.


	17. Chapter 17

_“And then you became that place I could not visit, that song I could not listen to, that memory I could not relieve.”_  
r.m. drake

**Rozdział 17**

\- Nie możesz użalać się nad sobą do końca życia. 

\- Oj, wydaje mi się, że jednak mogę.

Danny westchnął ciężko i sugestywnie, całą siłą woli starając się nie przewrócić oczami albo palnąć dłonią w czoło. Rozumiał go doskonale, wiedział przez co przechodził – w końcu sam był w rozsypce kiedy Ethan wrócił na krótko do Miami – jednak Stiles nie wyszedł z domu od dwóch tygodni, snując się z kąta w kąt z nieszczęśliwą miną. Danny miał jedynie nadzieję, że w tym wszystkim nie zapomniał o wyprowadzaniu Keno, bo biedny zwierzak nie powinien być ofiarą Wielkiego Zniknięcia Dereka.

Miał też nadzieję, że zbliżał się przełom w całej tej sprawie – dziś Stiles po raz pierwszy wpuścił go do mieszkania, konsekwentnie odmawiając tego przez ostatnie pół miesiąca. Przyjeżdżał codziennie po pracy – czasem z Carrie, a czasem sam – różnymi sposobami starając się namówić Stilesa do otwarcia drzwi; nie działała pizza z jego ulubionej knajpki, prośby i groźby Carrie ani jej obietnice odnalezienia i uduszenia Dereka. Tym razem jednak drzwi otworzyły się niemal od razu, jak gdyby Stiles już na niego czekał. 

\- Nie ma Carrie? – Zapytał zamiast powitania, rozglądając się na korytarzu, jak gdyby Danny ukrył ją za swoimi plecami. 

\- Chyba straciła już nadzieję. – Odrzekł, mijając przyjaciela i wchodząc do środka mieszkania. Keno przybiegł mu na powitanie radośniejszy niż zwykle; najwyraźniej wiedział, że Danny przybył jego panu na ratunek. 

Jednak ten ratunek był trudniejszy niż Danny przewidywał.

Dochodziła dwudziesta, a Stiles nadal nie miał najmniejszej ochoty dostosować się do próśb Danny’ego. Ani tych o wyłączenie reality show rodziny Kardashian, ani o posprzątanie mieszkania, ani tych o wzięcie prysznica. Na każdą reagował identycznie; machinalnie głaszcząc gęste futro Keno i nie patrząc w zmartwione oczy przyjaciela. 

\- Po co? 

\- Jak to, „po co”? – Danny starał się nie wybuchnąć, kiedy usłyszał tę odpowiedź po raz setny w ciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin. Stiles otworzył przed nim drzwi po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni; nie mógł zepsuć tego wybuchem gniewu. 

\- Nie widzę w tym sensu, Danny. – Odpowiedział prosto, wstając z kanapy i z nieodłącznym Keno u boku skierował swe kroki do kuchni. – Napijesz się herbaty?

Danny wziął głęboki oddech i policzył w myślach do pięciu. – Chętnie. – Po czym podążył za przyjacielem. Milczeli dopóki Stiles nie postawił przed nim kubków z parującą, aromatyczną herbatą. – Stiles, posł…

\- To ty mnie posłuchaj. – Przerwał mu Stiles, podnosząc do góry dłonie w nieco obronnym geście. W jego głosie nie słychać było jednak gniewu czy irytacji; każde słowo było wypełnione bezbrzeżnym smutkiem i niewypowiedzianą tęsknotą, jakiej nigdy u niego nie słyszał. – Doceniam to, że przychodziliście tutaj codziennie. I to bardzo. – Zaczął, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie, nerwowo bawiące się leżącym na blacie telefonem. – Ale nie możecie odwrócić tego, co się stało. Derek odszedł. – Powiedział spokojnie, choć Danny wiedział, jak wiele wysiłku włożył w samo wypowiedzenie tego imienia. Jak bardzo bolała każda myśl, każde wspomnienie. Jak bardzo bolała każda sekunda bo jego zniknięciu. – Bolało i boli nadal. Ale zwyczajnie dajcie mi chwilę, a ja sobie z tym jakoś poradzę. Podobno czas leczy rany, co?

\- Mówiłeś, że to najgłupsze powiedzenie. – Wtrącił Danny, uważnie go obserwując. – Że kompletnie nie ma sensu. 

Stiles pokiwał głową. – Bo nie ma. Takie rany zamieniają się w blizny, albo w ogóle się nie zasklepiają. To nie ma nic wspólnego z leczeniem.

\- Nie chcemy cię na siłę wyleczyć, wiesz? – Powiedział cicho Danny po chwili milczenia. – Chcemy tylko zabrać cię ze szpitala na przepustkę. A jeśli wyjście poza szpital ci się nie spodoba, to wrócimy do zwykłych odwiedzin. – Uśmiechnął się, widząc lekko uniesione kąciki ust Stilesa. Pierwszy ślad uśmiechu od pełnych dwóch tygodni. – Co ty na to? 

\- Chyba nie mam wyboru, co? – Odpowiedział pytaniem, jednak jego delikatny, zmęczony uśmiech nie zniknął mu z twarzy. – Gdybym odmówił, nasłałbyś na mnie Carrie. 

Danny zaśmiał się, czując jak jakiś ciężar spada mu z ramion. – Słusznie. To co, niezobowiązująco wyskoczymy na kręgle? Albo zwyczajny spacer? Ale najpierw prysznic.

\- Prysznic? Tak we dwóch? – Udał zaskoczenie Stiles. – Chcesz być moją po-rozstaniową odskocznią? – Zapytał, mrugając flirciarsko do przyjaciela.

Danny przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Pamiętasz jak umówiliśmy się, że tamtego wyskoku z liceum nie powtarzamy? Jesteśmy na to za dorośli. – Wstał i pociągnął za sobą Stilesa, prowadząc go do łazienki i zamykając za nim drzwi. – A teraz marsz pod prysznic, bo inaczej nigdzie cię nie zabieram. 

*

Pierwszy powiew chłodnego powietrza był jak uderzenie. Otrzeźwiające, uspokajające, niemal lecznicze. Po raz pierwszy wyszedł z domu dla siebie, a nie po to, aby wyprowadzić Keno czy pobiegać dla uspokojenia nerwów, które nadal były zszargane. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie (nie mógł uwierzyć, że od tamtego dnia minęło pełnych czternaście dni - wydawało się, jakby minęły lata) spędził w towarzystwie Scotta oraz swojego wiernego, kudłatego towarzysza, więc czuł się dziwnie odosobniony. Odizolowany od świata, który nie mógł zrozumieć jego pękniętego na tysiące odłamków serca. 

Teraz jednak, w samym centrum Los Angeles, w każdej sekundzie mijały go dziesiątki ludzi, każdy z własnym, nieidealnym życiem, z własnymi problemami i być może własnym Derekiem Hale. Być może właśnie w tej chwili mijał go ktoś, kto przechodził przez to samo co on, oddychał tym samym powietrzem, wypłakiwał tyle samo łez w samotności lub w ramionach przyjaciół. A może przeszedł obok ktoś, kto przeżył to kilka miesięcy temu, a dziś po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się, wiedząc że zakończył już ten etap swojego życia.  
Stiles po raz pierwszy poczuł, że może jakoś z tego wyjdzie. 

Nie teraz, nie w najbliższej przyszłości. Ale może kiedyś.

Nie sądził, aby mógł kiedykolwiek zapomnieć o Dereku. Zatopiony w jego sercu haczyk nadal ciągnął go do niego, teraz nawet mocniej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Derek był jak otwarta rana, niedająca się zabliźnić. Jak tatuaż wyryty na sercu. Jak coś swędzącego tuż pod skórą, co spędza sen z powiek, a czego nie można podrapać i po prostu się tego pozbyć. Chciałby go wydrzeć ze swojego serca i wydrapać spod skóry. Pragnął wymazać z pamięci każde wspomnienie, te najlepsze i te nieco gorsze; zarówno pierwszy raz, kiedy wyznali sobie miłość, jak i pierwszą kłótnię zakończoną trzaskaniem drzwiami, a potem seksem na zgodę. Chwilami zastanawiał się nawet nad tym, jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby Derek i Nola w ogóle się w nim nie pojawili. Teraz na pewno byłbym szczęśliwszy, pomyślał gorzko. Jednak w głębi duszy wiedział, że nawet ból po utraconej miłości jest lepszy niż puste życie bez jakichkolwiek uniesień. Wiedział to, choć w tym momencie kompletnie w to nie wierzył. 

Szedł ramię w ramię z Dannym ulicami Miasta Aniołów i oddychał głęboko, napawając się rześkim powietrzem pierwszych grudniowych dni, coraz mniej obojętnym wzrokiem przyglądając się świątecznym dekoracjom rozwieszonym na ulicach i sklepowych wystawach. Może powinien spróbować skupić się na czymkolwiek innym niż rozpamiętywanie Dereka i rozmyślanie nad jego odejściem, na temat którego miał miliony różnych teorii. Przydałoby mu się coś, co rozproszyłoby jego uwagę - może święta, a razem z nimi rodzina i przyjaciele będą idealnym rozpraszaczem?

Może kiedyś zapomni, co przeszedł po zniknięciu Dereka. Może kiedyś Derek do niego zadzwoni i razem powspominają stare czasy. A może kiedyś obudzi się u boku nowego partnera i przypomni sobie swoją starą miłość; usiądzie wśród swoich biegających dookoła dzieci i zacznie wspominać Dereka Hale, zastanawiając się jak wygląda teraz jego życie.  
Mimo, że teraz cierpiał, a jego serce było w rozsypce, starał się wierzyć że kiedyś będzie lepiej, bo zwyczajnie gorzej już przecież być nie mogło.

*

Z Kirą zobaczył się dwa dni później. Początkowo unikała jego telefonów, zasłaniając się egzaminami i zajęciami na uczelni, ale pewnego dnia sama do niego zadzwoniła, zapraszając go na niedzielne śniadanie.

\- Nie chcę rozdrapywać twoich ran. - Powiedziała mu, kiedy usiedli przy stoliku małej restauracji w centrum miasta, czekając na swoje zamówienie. - Nie chcę, żebym kojarzyła ci się tylko z... Tylko z nimi.

Stiles pokręcił głową, chwytając ją za dłoń, leżącą na stoliku. – Otwartej, krwawiącej rany już nie da się bardziej rozdrapać. - Powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej smutno. - A ja myślę o tobie jak o przyjaciółce. I towarzyszce niedoli. - Kira odwzajemniła uśmiech, pociągając przy tym nosem. - To, że poznaliśmy się w taki, a nie inny sposób nie powinno sprawić, że zerwiemy kontakt.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i ścisnęła lekko jego dłoń. - Cieszę się, że Scott namówił mnie, abym do ciebie oddzwoniła.

Stiles uśmiechnął się w duchu na tę uwagę; Scottowi przydadzą się teraz przyjaciele, a z Kirą wyjątkowo dobrze się dogadywali. Najwyraźniej jej także dobrze ta znajomość robiła.

\- Przejdziemy przez to. - Zapewnił ją, wznosząc szklankę z wodą do toastu. - Razem.

*

\- Tęsknię za nimi tak bardzo, że boli mnie serce.

Po śniadaniu spędzili ze sobą cały dzień, który zakończyć mieli drinkiem w barze pod blokiem, w którym mieszkała Kira. Jej drink zamienił się w trzy - łącznie z tymi, który zamówił dla siebie Stiles, a których w końcu nie wypił, decydując się na zamówienie soku - a w połączeniu z jej słabą odpornością na alkohol sprawił, że od godziny siedzieli na chodniku, zastanawiając się nad sensem życia.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nasze serca to wytrzymają. - Wtórował jej Stiles, połowicznie tylko żałując swojej decyzji o pozostaniu dzisiaj trzeźwym; wolał nie wracać do swojego stanu z pamiętnego pierwszego tygodnia, jednak podobało mu się jak mgliście i niewyraźnie wyglądał po alkoholu jego świat. Nie widział wtedy jak bardzo jest szary. - Chyba w końcu muszą, co?

Kira pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową. - Jesteśmy twardzi, damy sobie radę. - Stwierdziła buńczucznie, po czym głęboko westchnęła. - Derek chyba też tak uważa. - Stiles z trudem zignorował dźwięczące mu w uszach imię; odwrócił głowę w jej stronę i spojrzał pytająco na dziewczynę. - Zadzwonił do mnie wcześnie rano, powiedział że wyjeżdża. Na stałe. Że nie wraca. Podziękował za współpracę, wysłał referencje mailem i życzył wszystkiego dobrego. Zazwyczaj był bardziej wylewny. - Wzruszyła ramionami i westchnęła po raz kolejny, po czym oparła głowę o jego ramię. - Nie powinnam była się tak do nich przywiązywać. W końcu to mój pracodawca, a mała była moją podopieczną. Ale... ale przecież nie da się ich nie kochać.

Stiles przytaknął milcząco, pociągając kolejny łyk ze swojej butelki wody i rozmyślając nad tym, co powiedziała Kira.

To prawda - nie dało się ich nie kochać.

*

Spacery z Dannym stały się cotygodniową tradycją, choć Stiles wciąż myślał o nich jak o przepustce ze szpitala, do którego i tak potem musiał wrócić. Kiedy jednak wychodził na powietrze, korzystał z tego jak tylko mógł, zanim nieodwołalnie do jego serca powróci ból, a do oczu napłyną kolejne łzy. 

Kiedy tylko Danny nie patrzył, wpatrywał się w tłum przechodniów, lustrując każdego mężczyznę z osobna. Ciągle miał wrażenie, że widzi Dereka w każdym wysokim brunecie w okularach, choćby nawet ci wszyscy przypadkowi przechodnie nie przypominali go nawet odrobinę. Zastanawiał się też jak powinien zareagować gdyby jednak przypadkiem na niego wpadł. Wyminąć z wystudiowaną obojętnością? Udawać że go nie widzi? Podbiec i potrząsnąć, aby poczuł choć tyle bólu ile sprawił Stilesowi? Żadne rozwiązanie nie było idealne, a dodatkowo nie rozwiązywało jego największego problemu. 

Widział Dereka wszędzie, czy tego chciał czy nie i miał wrażenie, że z każdym dniem coraz bardziej popadał w szaleństwo. 

*

Dwa dni przed świąteczną przerwą Stiles został zaczepiony na korytarzu przez poważnie wyglądającego Rodrigueza, który poprosił, aby wpadł do niego po południu, tuż przed wyjściem z pracy.

\- Nie wiem jak tego dokonałeś, Stilinski - Zaczął, kiedy zaciekawiony Stiles zjawił się w jego gabinecie kilka godzin później. - ale nadal masz najwyższe wyniki w zespole. Biorąc pod uwagę twoją niedawną... sytuację, spodziewałbym się ich pogorszenia, ale najwyraźniej postanowiłeś mnie zadziwić po raz kolejny. To jeszcze nieoficjalne, ale w styczniu czeka cię duża premia.

Stiles w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami i z obojętną miną patrzył na starszego mężczyznę. Rodriguez odchrząknął i potarł dłonią kark, a Stiles obserwował go uważnie; najwyraźniej chodziło o coś więcej niż noworoczną premię.

\- Zanim wyjdziesz i rozpoczniesz świąteczną przerwę, chciałbym powiedzieć coś jeszcze. - _Błagam_ , pomyślał Stiles, _tylko nie kolejna moralizatorska gadka._ Nie zniósłby, gdyby w tę sytuację wtrąciłby się także jego przełożony. - Z własnego doświadczenia wiem, że najlepszym lekarstwem na wszystko jest zajęcie myśli. Ale jeśli uważasz inaczej i myślisz, że tego potrzebujesz, po powrocie do biura ze Świąt czy kiedykolwiek indziej, powiedz tylko słowo, a dostaniesz tyle wolnego, ile będzie potrzeba.

Stiles uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi. - Wyglądam aż tak żałośnie, czy mnie pan po prostu faworyzuje? Bo jeśli to drugie, to dla mnie okej, ale ktoś może złożyć zażalenie do kadr.

Rodriguez wyglądał przez moment, jak gdyby nie wierzył w to, co usłyszał, jednak już po chwili roześmiał się serdecznie.

\- Ani jedno, ani drugie. Po prostu sam przechodziłem przez kilka rozstań. A moja własna głupota sprawiła, że zostawiła mnie miłość mojego życia. Byłem wtedy chyba mniej więcej w twoim wieku i czułem, jakby mój świat się zawalił.

\- Niezbyt to pocieszające. - Skomentował Stiles, opierając łokcie na mahoniowym biurku.

Na tę uwagę Rodriguez wzruszył jedynie ramionami. - Spotkałem ją kilka lat później zupełnie przypadkowo, na wakacjach w Los Angeles. - W oczach Stilesa pojawiło się zainteresowanie; nie co dzień zdarzało się przecież, że szef opowiada podwładnym o swoich miłosnych zawodach. - Poszliśmy na kawę powspominać stare czasy, a w przyszłym tygodniu będziemy obchodzić trzydziestą drugą rocznicę ślubu. - Uśmiechnął się na widok zaskoczenia, które pojawiło się na twarzy Stilesa w reakcji na taki zwrot akcji. - Chodzi mi tylko o to, Stilinski, że jeśli jest ci przeznaczony, to prędzej czy później będziecie razem. A jeśli nie, to twoja druga połówka nadal gdzieś tam czeka.

Stiles spojrzał bez przekonania na starszego mężczyznę. - Mam wrażenie, szefie, że to mój tata powinien przeprowadzać ze mną takie rozmowy.

Rodriguez westchnął i pokręcił głową, po czym kiwnął ręką, aby Stiles przysunął się bliżej, jak gdyby chciał zdradzić mu jeszcze jeden sekret. Nagle usłyszał ciche trzaśnięcie i poczuł gorący ból, kiedy Latynos trzepnął go lekko w ucho.

\- Ach! Za co? – Zapytał, pocierając przy tym piekące od uderzenia ucho.

Rodriguez uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, jednak w jego ciemnych oczach Stiles zobaczył nutę złośliwości. – Moje dzieci są już za stare, więc takimi rozmowami o życiu muszę męczyć kogoś innego. Wypadło na ciebie, Stilinski, jako mojego przyszłego zastępcę. – Sięgnął po plik papierów, które zaczął sortować na kilka stosików, w zależności od tego, jak pilne były to sprawy. Stiles wstał, rozumiejąc to jako sygnał końca ich rozmowy. – A teraz marsz do domu, widzimy się po świętach.

*

Drogę znał już na pamięć.

Scott i Danny, pogrążeni w głębokim śnie, opierali się o siebie na tylnym siedzeniu starego jeepa, od czasu do czasu przebudzając się tylko, aby zapytać jak daleko jeszcze do celu. Ciszę przerywało więc jedynie warczenie samochodowego silnika i dochodzące z tyłu pochrapywanie Keno.

Stiles był niespokojny. Wiercił się i kręcił, ledwie mogąc skupić się na jeździe. W nocy znów śnił mu się Derek, wymykający się po raz kolejny, znikający w nieprzeniknionej ciemności. A panujący w aucie spokój i względna cisza wcale nie pomagały. Stiles odkrył, że po spędzeniu samemu ponad miesiąca po odejściu Dereka i Noli, nie potrafił już nie przebywać w towarzystwie ludzi. Cisza go męczyła, milczenie przytłaczało, a samotność przerażała na tyle, że pomagała mu nawet cicha obecność kogokolwiek - nawet gdy byli to głęboko śpiący towarzysze podróży.

Nie tknął alkoholu od kiedy wylał cały jego zapas do zlewu i nie mógł powiedzieć, że za nim tęsknił. Wiedział, że choć daleko mu było do wyjścia na prostą, wódka na pewno mu w tym nie pomoże.

Noce nadal mijały mu na koszmarach i płaczu, ale nie było przy nim nikogo, kto mógłby to zobaczyć. Choć z drugiej strony nie było też nikogo, kto starłby z jego policzków łzy i przytulił, obiecując, że wszystko skończy się dobrze.

Noce były najgorsze. W ciągu dnia mógł zająć się pracą czy życiem towarzyskim, mógł zapomnieć o wszystkim, o całej tej sytuacji, o swoim bólu. Jednak w nocy - kiedy wszystko cichło i gasły światła, a on zostawał sam w dużym, pustym mieszkaniu - ból, rozpacz i rozdzierająca serce tęsknota wracały ze zdwojoną siłą. Wspomnienia zalewały jego myśli i sprawiały, że w jednej chwili miał ochotę po raz kolejny zadzwonić do Dereka i błagać, aby do niego wrócił; w kolejnej wlać w siebie kilka porcji alkoholu, aby znowu patrzeć wszystko jak przez mgłę i starać się o nim zapomnieć; a w jeszcze następnej stwierdzał, że właściwie go nie potrzebuje, a skoro wyjechał to był idiotą, za którym nie należy w ogóle płakać. 

Ten cykl powtarzał się kilkanaście razy w ciągu nocy i miał wrażenie, że zbliża się do skraju szaleństwa.

Danny i Carrie niemal codziennie proponowali mu, żeby oddelegował któregoś z mniej zajętych agentów do poszukiwań Dereka i Noli; z ich umiejętnościami i zasobami potrwałoby to nie więcej niż tydzień. Stiles jednak konsekwentnie i z uporem maniaka odmawiał. Skoro Derek wyjechał bez słowa i przepadł jak kamień w wodę, najwyraźniej nie chciał być odnaleziony. A Stiles, mimo wszystko i na przekór wszystkim, chciał tę decyzję uszanować. Nawet jeśli cierpiało na tym jego nadal połamane serce.

Nagle krajobraz za oknami zmienił się i zjechali z autostrady w kierunku mniejszego miasta położonego w dolinie nieopodal. Danny'ego wysadzili na osiedlu tuż za wjazdem do miasta, a potem, wraz z wyrwanym już ze snu Scottem, pojechali dalej w kierunku centrum. Na miejscu byli w mgnieniu oka; w jednej sekundzie wyłączali silnik samochodu i wyjmowali z niego bagaże, w kolejnej otwierały się drzwi domu, a po chwili Stiles znajdował się już w ramionach ojca, czując się z powrotem jak małe dziecko. 

Nareszcie oddychając odrobię lepiej.


	18. Chapter 18

_“You can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that it’s him.”_  
M. Hale

**Rozdział 18**

Przez pierwsze dni przerwy świątecznej Stiles i Scott byli tak zabiegani i zajęci, że kompletnie nie mieli czasu aby porozmyślać nad swoim żałosnym życiem uczuciowym. Od rana do późnych godzin wieczornych wspólnie z Johnem i Melissą robili zakupy i dekorowali dom, a w wolnych od tych obowiązków chwilach, mieli jeszcze więcej roboty; Scott pomagał sąsiadom we wszystkim, o co go poprosili, a Stiles brylował w kuchni, przygotowując tradycyjne i bardziej nowoczesne, amerykańskie, polskie i meksykańskie (celebrując tym samym pochodzenie rodziny Melissy) potrawy świąteczne. Nie mieli nawet chwili dla siebie, a wieczorem byli tak wykończeni, że zasypiali niemal w tej samej sekundzie, w której ich głowy dotknęły poduszek.

Mieli wrażenie, że nie był to przypadek. Że ich rodzice robili wszystko, aby nie mieli czasu na jakiekolwiek rozmyślania.

Z jednej strony byli im za to niewymownie wdzięczni, bo były to pierwsze od dawna dni, w których ani razu nie pomyśleli o Dereku i Allison. Z drugiej jednak - choć nigdy żaden by się do tego nie przyznał - jakaś ich część chciała się tak po prostu swojemu rodzicowi wygadać i wypłakać. A potem poczuć się znowu jak małe dziecko - bez kłopotów, dramatów i trosk.

Udało im się to dopiero w pierwszy dzień świąt, kiedy Melissa zabrała Scotta na długi spacer do pobliskiego rezerwatu, a szeryf dołączył do Stilesa w kuchni, gdzie ten po kryjomu podjadał z lodówki pierogi. Przez pierwszych kilka minut stali w milczeniu przy otwartych drzwiach lodówki, a w kolejnej sekundzie John obejmował już szlochającego cicho Stilesa. Nie pocieszał, nie groził zabiciem Dereka, nie proponował poszukiwań. Po prostu był i słuchał wszystkiego, co Stilesowi leżało na sercu, a to właśnie było tym, czego chłopak najbardziej potrzebował.

\- Nie będę wmawiał ci, że czas leczy rany, dziecko. - Powiedział wreszcie, nie wypuszczając syna ze swoich objęć. - Bo do tej pory moje stare serce pęka, gdy myślę o twojej matce i gdy pamiętam wszystkie nasze wspólnie spędzone chwile. Ale z czasem jest lepiej. A w pewnym momencie spotykasz kogoś, kto ułatwia to jeszcze bardziej. - Westchnął i przytulił go mocniej. - Nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry, w tym całym pocieszaniu i wspierających gadkach. Chciałbym powiedzieć ci, że będzie lepiej, ale do końca tego nie wiem. Wiem, że pewnie moim wzorem skupisz się teraz na pracy, ale nie bierz ze mnie przykładu i nie zaniedbuj przy tym bliskich. Pomogą ci znowu odnaleźć równowagę, a reszta sama przyjdzie. Wszystko jakoś się ułoży, może nie do końca tak, jak sobie to wymarzyłeś, ale jednak. I to mogę ci obiecać.

*

Drugiego dnia świąt odebrał telefon od osoby, której nie do końca się spodziewał. 

Allison.

\- Możemy się spotkać?

Poszli na spacer do rezerwatu.

Szli w milczeniu przez kilkanaście pierwszych minut, przedzierając się przez krzaki i wysoką trawę ku polance, na której jeszcze kilka lat temu całą grupą spędzali dnie i ciepłe, letnie wieczory. Dziś była brązowo-szara, spalona przed rokiem samoistnym pożarem, jednym z tych, które były prawdziwą plagą południowych stanów podczas letnich fal upałów. 

\- Jesteś dla mnie jak siostra, wiesz? 

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, a na jej twarzy wreszcie pojawił się uśmiech. Zachowywała się nieswojo, jak gdyby nie mogła odnaleźć się z powrotem, spędzając w domu przerwę świąteczną. Jak gdyby już tu nie należała.

\- Wiem. - Pokiwała głową. - A ty dla mnie jak brat.

\- Przed tym całym cyrkiem z moim tatą i mamą Scotta oficjalnie rodzeństwa nie miałem. - Zaczął, nerwowo przygryzając paznokieć przy kciuku. Odwrócił głowę i patrzył w dal, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z uważnie obserwującego go wzroku przyjaciółki. - Ale nawet jako jedynak od zawsze uważałem, że rodzeństwo powinno odbierać od siebie telefony.

Kątem oka zobaczył jak Allison opuszcza głowę w dół, a na jej bladych policzkach pojawia się rumieniec. 

\- Mogłam je odebrać, powinnam. - Wyszeptała, nadal patrząc w dół. - I naprawdę źle się z tym czuję, ale chciałam, żebyś nie musiał wybierać między mną a Scottem, bo to oczywiste, kogo wybierzesz...

Stiles przewrócił oczami i westchnął głęboko. Idioci, otaczali go idioci.

\- Niby dlaczego miałbym wybierać? Scott jest moim bratem i najlepszym przyjacielem, ale dlaczego mam rezygnować z ciebie tylko dlatego, że nie jesteście już razem? Słowo daję, stwarzacie jedynie problemy tam, gdzie w ogóle ich nie ma. - Wziął jej chłodną dłoń i lekko ścisnął. - Tęskniłem. Martwiłem się, jak radzisz sobie po rozstaniu.

\- Miałam opowiadać ci o swoim rozstaniu, kiedy ty przechodziłeś przez coś gorszego? - Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. 

Stiles wzruszył ramionami, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Nie chciał teraz o tym mówić. Wiedział, że Allison radziłaby mu Dereka i Nolę odszukać; choćby po to, aby zapytać czemu go zostawili, wyjeżdżając bez słowa. Żeby uzyskać zakończenie całej historii.

\- Nie rozmawiajmy teraz o tym. - Mruknął, biorąc głęboki oddech. - Mam dosyć myślenia dlaczego tak postąpił.

Allison wzruszyła ramionami, bacznie go jednak obserwując. - Bo powinieneś go odszukać i po prostu o to zapytać.

_No właśnie._

\- Nieważne. - Machnął ręką na znak, że uważa ten temat za zamknięty. - To już skończony etap, pewnie i tak nigdy go już nie zobaczę, więc równie dobrze mogę zacząć o nim zapominać. - Choć oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że upłynie jeszcze sporo czasu, aż Stiles naprawdę zamknie za sobą ten rozdział, żadne tego nie skomentowało. - Więc następnym razem odbierasz telefony, rozumiemy się? – Allison uśmiechnęła się słabo i pokiwała twierdząco głową, zgadzając się na ten warunek. - Świetnie. A teraz opowiadaj, chcę być zazdrosny o tę twoją Francję.

*

Dzień przed powrotem do Los Angeles, na progu domu rodziny Stilinski-McCall niespodziewanie stanęła drobna, rudowłosa osóbka, tupiąc głośno nogą odzianą w wysoki kozak na obcasie. Stiles, który otworzył drzwi ubrany jedynie w piżamy, podrapał się po głowie, jeszcze bardziej roztrzepując pozostające w nieładzie włosy. 

\- Nie miałaś spędzać świąt w Nowym Jorku? 

\- Miałam. - Wzruszyła ramionami Lydia, mijając go i wchodząc do środka. Zdjęła cienki płaszcz i podała go przyjacielowi, przechodząc w głąb pomieszczenia, a stamtąd do salonu. - Cześć Scott. - Sam zainteresowany pomachał jej ręką, nawet nie podnosząc głowy znad komiksu, który czytał leżąc na dywanie. - Ale tęskniłam za kalifornijskimi świętami, białe święta mogą być przereklamowane.

\- Jeśli śnieg zamienia się w obrzydliwą, śmierdzącą breję, to mogę się z tobą zgodzić. - Przyznał jej rację Stiles, zamykając za nią drzwi. - Właśnie ze Scottym mieliśmy odgrzać resztki ze świąt i w coś zagrać. - Lydia skrzywiła się i podniosła do góry brew. - Ale grę możemy zamienić na film, skoro...

\- Żadnego filmu. - Przerwała mu w pół zdania i machnęła ręka. - Ubierajcie się, idziemy do klubu.

\- Ale Lyds... - Jęknęli chórem, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty nigdzie dziś wychodzić. Dziś miała być gra do późnej nocy, pierogi i tortas. Dziś miało być tylko ich dwóch, jak w dzieciństwie.

\- Żadnego ale, już! - Powiedziała, siadając na kanapie, kiwając głową na Scotta, aby ten wreszcie podniósł się z dywanu. Rozejrzała się po pokoju i wychyliła, aby zajrzeć także do kuchni. - A gdzie Isaac? 

Scott podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i przeciągnął, sięgając po telefon, który zabrzęczał, oznajmiając nadejście nowej wiadomości. - W tym roku postanowił nie przyjeżdżać.

\- Wziął dłuższy urlop, zdaje się. - Dodał Stiles, ruszając na górę, aby wybrać z szafy jakieś nadające się na klubową imprezę ubrania; wiedział, że Lydia nie odpuści, więc równie dobrze mógł się dostosować. - Chciał pojeździć po Europie. - Dodał głośniej, wyjmując z szafy ciemne jeansy i czarną koszulkę. – Pisał maila z Hiszpanii, powinnaś go dostać.

\- Nie zawsze czytam wszystkie maile, lepiej do mnie zadzwonić. – Odkrzyknęła Lydia, a w drzwiach pokoju Stilesa pojawił się Scott; jego mina świadczyła o tym, że nadal nie podobał mu się pomysł ich przyjaciółki i był gotów zaprotestować (kiedy Lydia wróci do Nowego Jorku, a on będzie bezpiecznie poza zasięgiem jej słuchu). 

\- Możemy zadzwonić do Danny’ego. – Krzyknął Stiles, a Scott, wzdychając głośno, poszedł do swojego pokoju. Wkrótce dobiegły go odgłosy przetrząsania szafy w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co dostanie choć mierną aprobatę Lydii. 

\- Nie jest na Hawajach? – Zapytała Lydia, kiedy Stiles dołączył do niej w salonie. Otworzył barek i zapełnił szklankę do połowy bursztynową whisky. 

\- Jego babcia w tym roku nie wymyśla sobie śmierci, więc zostali w Beacon Hills. 

Wręczył rudowłosej szklankę, a sam sięgnął po swoje niedokończone piwo. W tym samym momencie do pokoju wkroczył Scott, zapinając ostatnie guziki koszuli. Lydia pokiwała głową z uznaniem, po czym wychyliła resztkę whisky i wstała, sięgając po płaszcz. 

\- W drogę panowie. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów.

*

Przestępowali z nogi na nogę, niecierpliwiąc się czekaniem w kolejce wraz z resztą tłumu zgromadzonego przed klubem. Stiles zerknął w górę, na wykuty w metalu i zawieszony nad wejściem napis; gotycka czcionka dodawała klubowi jakiegoś złowieszczego charakteru, grzesznej atmosfery, tak idealnie brzmiącej w jego nazwie.

Sinema.

Stiles był tu po raz pierwszy, bo klub powstał kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy on i wszyscy jego znajomi dawno już z Beacon Hills wyjechali. Dlatego właśnie – przez to oraz alkohol, wypity przez niego na spółkę z Lydią i Scottem na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki – był ciekawy atmosfery, muzyki i ludzi. Był wręcz niezdrowo podekscytowany, nie wiedząc jednak czemu. Może zbyt długo nie był w klubie? Dawno już nie widział się z Lydią? Nie miał pojęcia. Jednak czuł pod skórą dziwny dreszcz, jakby swędziało go całe ciało, a nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Odwrócił się, jak gdyby czując na sobie czyjś wzrok, jednak nie zobaczył niczego podejrzanego – ulica pełna była młodych ludzi, świętujących drugi dzień Bożego Narodzenia z przyjaciółmi, spacerując od baru do baru. 

\- Czas się przyznać, Lydia. – Powiedział, odwracając się z powrotem w kierunku przyjaciół i wkładając dłonie do kieszeni aby je nieco ogrzać. – My ze Scottym mamy powód. A kogo ty chcesz w klubie zapomnieć?

Rudowłosa przewróciła oczami, po czym otuliła się ściślej jedwabnym szalikiem, nie zaszczycając ich ani słowem. Stiles i Scott wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, po czym stanęli po obu stronach dziewczyny, wzięli ją pod ręce i przesunęli się kilka kroków do przodu wraz z resztą kolejki.

\- Nie daj się prosić.

\- I tak już sporo wiemy. Najpierw był chirurg, potem nauczyciel, potem kilku jeszcze innych… - Zaczął wyliczać Stiles. – Może tym razem to… Aiden?

\- Przestań, Aiden był już dawno. – Zaprzeczyła Lydia, wyjmując z torebki małe lusterko i sprawdzając stan swojego makijażu. – Skąd zresztą o nim wiesz? – Spojrzała na niego bacznym wzrokiem. 

Scott i Stiles wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia. 

\- Masz sporo do nadrobienia.

Zanim Lydia zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bramkarz wręczył im opaski i otworzył drzwi, zza których wylała się nieposkromiona, ogłuszająca fala muzyki. Wkroczyli w nią pewnym krokiem, pogrążając się w ciemności rozświetlanej jedynie pulsującym, neonowym światłem. Głośna, dudniąca w uszach muzyka, zamiast irytacji i bólu głowy wywołała w Stilesie jakieś dziwne poruszenie, przyjemny dreszcz podniecenia. Odetchnął głęboko; czuł się jak gdyby otworzył wreszcie oczy po bardzo długim śnie, jakby obudził się z letargu. Nie był nigdy wielkim fanem klubów, głośnej muzyki czy koncertów, jednak po ponad miesiącu spędzonym w ciszy i samotności może właśnie tego mu brakowało? Tłumu ludzi wokół, muzyki zagłuszającej wszystkie myśli, klubów jarzących się milionami oślepiających świateł.

Brakowało mu koloru.

Czuł gorąco buchające od tańczących na parkiecie ciał, widział krople potu spływające po skroniach i szyjach, znikające za koszulkami i sukienkami. Czuł słodko-gorzki smak chłodnego drinka, nie mógł oprzeć się dotykowi muskających go dłoni, kiedy przedzierał się przez tłum. 

Oddychał odrobinę lepiej.

Nagle poczuł na biodrze delikatny, niemal nieśmiały dotyk. Zerknął przez ramię i zobaczył radosne, błękitne oczy nieznanego mu bruneta, nieco niższego od niego. Być może to przez muzykę i alkohol, a może minęło już wystarczająco dużo czasu, ale pomyślał, że nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie chciało mu się płakać, nawet nie pomyślał o Dereku. Sama ekscytacja związana z czyimś dotykiem na jego ciepłej skórze sprawiała, że jego krew zaczęła wrzeć, a mięśnie nieznacznie się rozluźniły. Nie musiał wrócić z tym chłopakiem do domu, nie musiał nawet poznawać jego imienia i kupować mu drinka. Tu i teraz wystarczał mu nieznajomy dotyk, wyostrzone zmysły i ogłuszająca muzyka, która pozwalała mu nie myśleć. 

Nie wiedział, że tak bardzo mu tego brakowało.

*

Kolejnego chłopaka zabrał już do domu. 

Poznał go w klubie przy samym Hollywood Boulevard. Niezbyt pamiętał w którym dokładnie; tej nocy był w co najmniej czterech barach i trzech klubach, a ilość wypitego przez niego alkoholu sprawiała, że szczegóły kompletnie mu się rozmywały. Pamiętał jednak, że poprosił go grzecznie, aby wyszedł jeszcze przed porankiem - jak ognia bał się sytuacji, w której być może musiałby tulić nieznajomego przez całą noc.

Nie pamiętał jego imienia.

*

Najczęściej wychodził ze Scottem, jednak nie narzekał na towarzystwo Kiry lub Carrie. Tęsknił z kolei za Dannym, swoim najlepszym skrzydłowym, jednak Ethan zajmował mu tak wiele czasu, że musiał odpuścić wypady do klubów. I wydawał się być z tego zadowolony - w przeciwieństwie do Stilesa.

Nigdy nie wracał do domu sam. Zawsze towarzyszył mu poznany kilka godzin wcześniej mężczyzna lub kobieta, czasem oboje, a czasem zabierał do domu jeszcze bardziej liczne towarzystwo. Starał się nie pamiętać, a wręcz nie poznawać ich imion - im mniej wiedział, ty mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo tego, że ktoś złamie mu serce tak, jak zrobił to Derek. 

Wreszcie zaczął jeździć do ich mieszkań i domów, zamiast zabierać ich do siebie. Wkrótce połowa Los Angeles znałaby jego adres.

Może nie czuł się z tym dobrze, ale nie czuł się też jakoś wyjątkowo koszmarnie. A wręcz trochę lepiej niż dotychczas. Nie myślał już niemal w ogóle o Dereku i Noli - nawet kiedy spędzał czas z Kirą, którą zwykle z nimi utożsamiał.

Nie płakał nawet po alkoholu, nie czuł smutku i złości - w ogóle zbyt wiele nie czuł. Jego zmysły zostały uśpione, przytępione przez wcześniejszy nadmiar bodźców i emocji. Nie żył, a egzystował. Czuł się jak w transie, odurzony własnym szaleństwem, obserwując życie toczące się poza nim, nie mając już do niego wstępu. 

Pracował tak dużo jak tylko mógł, a potem znikał w mrocznych przestrzeniach klubów, roziskrzonych oślepiającym, dającym mu ukojenie światłem. Tonął w morzu rozpalonych ciał, obcych i bezimiennych, pięknych lecz niemal identycznych, dających mu w krótkim momencie spełnienia namiastkę emocji i znikających z jego pamięci jeszcze przed świtem. 

Wmawiał sobie, że powoli wraca do życia.

*

W połowie marca w jego progu pojawiła się Lydia. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że wpakowała się do mieszkania Stilesa o trzeciej w nocy, żądając aby zrobił jej śniadanie. Po trzeciej lampce wina przyznała się, że rzuciła kolejnego faceta, tym razem anestezjologa.

\- Pracował nocami, nie dało się wytrzymać.

Po piątym kieliszku Stiles wyznał z kolei, że nie zna ludzi, z którymi sypia. Nie był też już w stanie ich policzyć i nie był pewien czy była to wina ogromnej ich liczby czy trzeciej już tej nocy butelki pół-wytrawnego Bordeaux. 

Doliczył czterdziestki. 

\- To ja powinnam być od sprowadzania tłumów ludzi do swojego łóżka. – Oświadczyła Lydia, kiedy leżeli już w łóżku z chrapiącym głośno Keno pomiędzy nimi. – Ja żyję pracą, facetów potrzebuję teraz jedynie do seksu. Mam swoje potrzeby. – Spojrzała na bladą twarz Stilesa rozświetloną pierwszymi promieniami wschodzącego już słońca. – Ale ty, Stiles… ty zasługujesz na więcej. A w ten sposób szczęścia nie znajdziesz.

\- Już je znalazłem. – Powiedział gorzko, czując ciężar w klatce piersiowej. – Po prostu mnie zostawiło.

*

Pierwszego kwietnia Stiles jechał do pracy pełen determinacji. Za wszelką cenę nie mógł dać się wrobić w dowcipy z okazji prima aprilis, ulubionego dnia w roku wielu pracowników jego departamentu. Już wjeżdżając do garażu zauważył czającą się między samochodami Carrie, zapewne z żartem stulecia – przynajmniej w jej opinii – więc westchnął głęboko, przygotowując się na niego psychicznie.

Wyłączył silnik i zamknął za sobą drzwi, a Carrie wolno do niego podeszła. Zauważył jej mniej niż zwykle sprężysty krok, ale zanim zwrócił jej na to uwagę, podetknęła mu pod nos plik papierów.

\- Chciałam, żebyś dowiedział się tego ode mnie…

\- Wiem, że dziś jest pierwszy kwietnia. Prima Aprilis. Dzień Głupca. – Przerwał jej w pół zdania, podejrzewając że zaaferowana mina jest częścią jej żartu. 

Carrie pokręciła jednak głową.

\- Wywinęłabym ci inny żart niż to. – Wskazała mu pokolorowany żółtym zakreślaczem fragment. – Odezwał się do nas bank, w którym konta miały nasze pierwsze ofiary. – Mówiła coraz ciszej, jak gdyby nie chciała lub wręcz bała mu się to powiedzieć. – Wczoraj dostali kolejny przelew. 

\- Wczoraj? Jak to możliwe? – Stiles skanował wzrokiem tekst raportu z banku. 

\- Nie wiem, jednak kwota jest identyczna, jak poprzednio. A firma, która zleciła przelew jest zarejestrowana… - Carrie wzięła oddech i westchnęła głęboko. 

Cokolwiek jednak mówiła, Stiles już jej nie słyszał. 

Wpatrywał się oszołomiony w miejsce, w którym widniało nazwisko właściciela firmy i nie wierzył własnym oczom. Głos Carrie dochodził do niego jakby znajdował się pod wodą, a on sam czuł nadchodzący atak paniki. 

To niemożliwe…

_Zleceniodawca przelewu: Allison Victoria Argent._


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z powodów technicznych nie udało mi się opublikować rozdziału w sobotę, mam nadzieję, że małe opóźnienie zostanie mi wybaczone (zwłaszcza że ten rozdział należy do tych dłuższych) :)

_“It just did not make any sense at all, because the more I tried to forget you, the more everything reminded me of you.”_  
r.m drake

**Rozdział 19**

Czasem budził się w środku nocy zupełnie znienacka. Czasami w ogóle nie mógł zasnąć, przewracając się wśród chłodnej pościeli. Leżał wtedy z pustką w głowie, pozwalając myślom płynąć swobodnie, nie zatrzymując się dłużej przy żadnej z nich. Albo rozmyślał całą noc, z niepozwalającą mu zasnąć tęsknotą. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że imię i twarz Dereka pojawiały się w jego głowie zawsze wtedy gdy najmniej się tego spodziewał. Mimowolnie, masochistycznie przypominał sobie każdą chwilę - każdy moment spędzony razem i każdą sekundę, gdy byli osobno. Kiedy odliczał minuty do ich kolejnego spotkania. Kiedy Derek witał go co rano delikatnym pocałunkiem w nagie ramię. Kiedy ciągnęła ich do siebie ich własna grawitacja, kiedy nawet we śnie szukali siebie wśród pościeli, spragnieni dotyku, głodni ciepła swoich ciał. 

Ciężko było spać samemu, gdy przyzwyczaiło się już do obecności tej drugiej osoby. Do ciężaru po drugiej stronie łóżka, do ciepła bijącego z bliskiego ciała. Stiles nie miał już Dereka, a w zamian dostał słabo sklejone serce, puste łóżko i zimną pościel. Miał też haczyk w sercu, ciągnący go bezlitośnie ku jedynej osobie, którą Stiles tak naprawdę pokochał. Nadal miał też uczucie swędzenia pod skórą za każdym razem, gdy Derek pojawiał się w jego myślach. Cholerny haczyk. Cholerny Derek Hale.

Myślał też o tym, że zmieniło się coś jeszcze, z czego zdał sobie sprawę dopiero niedawno, niemal pół roku później. Nie pachniał już jak Derek, którego zapach zaczął znikać z całego jego mieszkania. Wcześniej nieodłączna część wszystkiego co należało do Stilesa, teraz zaczął ulatniać się z jego łóżka, ubrań i skóry. Choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo starał się go zatrzymać, ostatni namacalny dowód istnienia Dereka powoli znikał, zostawiając Stilesa z myślami, w których starał się odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, czy właściwie sobie sam Dereka nie wymyślił. 

Stiles znowu pachniał jak Stiles i nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. 

*

Nie potrafił uwierzyć w winę Allison, ale musiał sprawdzić wszystkie tropy, jakie pojawiały się w śledztwie. Zresztą, ciężko było mówić tu o winie, skoro pojawienie się wśród dowodów jej nazwiska było jedynie poszlaką. A przynajmniej na razie.

Stiles cieszył się jedynie z faktu, że firma okazała się być tak naprawdę atrapą. Adres, pod którym została zarejestrowana okazał się być fałszywy; był tam jedynie sad należący do gospodarstwa w połowie drogi między Los Angeles a San Diego. A dodatkową małą radością Stilesa był fakt, że szczegóły śledztwa były poufne i dostępne tylko dla wąskiego grona agentów wydziału karnego – nie wyobrażał sobie gdyby musiał powiedzieć Scottowi, ze jego była dziewczyna może być zamieszana w przemyt broni na międzynarodową skalę. 

Właśnie, zamieszana. 

Sam nie wierzył, że w ogóle to mówił, ale w razie gdyby jej udział w całym procederze okazał się prawdą, naprawdę trzymał kciuki za to, aby była jedynie nic nieznaczącą płotką, na przykład tłumaczem dla francuskojęzycznych klientów. Tak bardzo bał się wypowiedzieć na głos to, o czym myślał cały ich zespół. 

Czy Allison stała na czele całej działalności? Czy mogła być nieuchwytną, niepojawiającą się w żadnej bazie danych Mrs Silverstone?

Stiles drżał na samą myśl, że mogłoby to okazać się prawdą.

*

Carrie i Danny zaczaili się na niego podczas przerwy na lunch.

\- Wierzysz w to, Stiles?

Siedzieli przy swoim zwykłym stole w tętniącej życiem kafeterii na pierwszym poziomie budynku FBI. Słońce wlewało się radośnie przez duże okna, jednak im wcale nie było do śmiechu. Stiles miał wręcz wrażenie, że robił się coraz bardziej chory ze zdenerwowania. 

\- Nie chcę w to wierzyć. – Powiedział cicho, wzruszając ramionami. Dłubał widelcem w groszku i marchewce, starając się zmusić do zjedzenia czegokolwiek poza kojącymi stres czekoladowymi batonikami. 

A rozmawiali o tym od pełnych czterech dni, od momentu kiedy przyszła najgorsza wiadomość roku. 

Chociaż Stiles miał wrażenie, że określenie „najgorsza wiadomość roku” nadal było lekkim niedopowiedzeniem. 

\- Ale czy wierzysz? – Starała się dociec Carrie, pochylając się jeszcze bardziej ku niemu. – Wierzysz, że Allison jest w to zamieszana?

Prychnął głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę ludzi siedzących wokół.

\- Nie wierzę! Ile razy mam to powtarzać! – Warknął, po czym wziął dwa głębokie oddechy, aby się uspokoić. - Nie wierzę, że Alli jest częścią tego procederu. – Dodał już nieco delikatniejszym tonem. – Ale co jeśli będę musiał?

\- Nie ma opcji. – Powiedział z przekonaniem Danny, odkładając sztućce i zakładając ręce na piersi. – Znamy Allison od dziesięciu lat, wiedzielibyśmy gdyby coś było nie tak. A już na pewno wiedzielibyśmy, gdyby była zamieszana w międzynarodowy przemyt broni, nie uważacie? A zwłaszcza, gdyby stała na jego czele!

Carrie wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do grzebania widelcem w swojej sałatce. Stiles za to pochylił się ku niemu i przekrzywił w zainteresowaniu głowę. 

\- Tak myślisz? To nie zawsze takie łatwe jak się może wydawać. Ja też myślałem, że znałem Dereka, a teraz wiem, że się co do niego myliłem.

Danny przewrócił oczami i wziął głęboki oddech. – Nie możesz porównywać porzucenia cię przez jakiegoś typka do bycia ślepym na udział swojej przyjaciółki w przemyt broni. 

\- Wiem. – Powiedział gładko Stiles, kiwając głową. – Wiem. Ale nie możesz mówić, że znasz kogoś na sto procent, bo nigdy tak nie będzie. – Sięgnął po puszkę coli stojącą obok tacy z obiadem i wypił dwa łyki. – A co gdyby babcia Mahealani nagle obwieściła wam wszystkim, że przewodzi największemu kartelowi narkotykowemu?

Danny zamyślił się, po czym sięgnął z powrotem po sztućce.

\- Znając moją babcię, nawet bym się nie zdziwił.

*

Allison przyjechała następnego dnia rano.

Stiles był w pełni świadomy, że wcale nie musiała. Wiedział to także Rodriguez oraz każdy zajmujący się tą sprawą. Francja była jednym z nielicznych krajów, z którymi Stany Zjednoczone nie mają podpisanej umowy o ekstradycję poszukiwanych, więc nikt nie mógłby zmusić jej, aby przyjechała złożyć zeznania. 

Zrobiła to z własnej woli i w dobrej wierze, dlatego w serce Stilesa na nowo wstąpiła nadzieja. Allison nie była na tyle głupia, że – nawet gdyby rzeczywiście brała udział w przemycie broni – w pełni świadomie wróciłaby do kraju, w którym prawdopodobnie czekałoby ją więzienie. 

Tuż przed jej pierwszym przesłuchaniem Rodriguez zaproponował Stilesowi, aby rozmowę przeprowadził ktoś inny, argumentując to faktem, iż bliska przyjaźń z Allison mogła wpłynąć na obiektywność jego oceny jako osoby prowadzącej śledztwo. 

\- Jednak jeszcze ważniejsze jest to, Stilinski – Dodał, kiedy po raz kolejny przeglądali jej akta, siedząc na podłodze gabinetu Stilesa – że to twoja przyjaciółka. Nie chciałbym, aby miała ci za złe że to ty ją maglujesz. 

Stiles westchnął i przytaknął. – Wiem, szefie. Ale widziałem ją na dole, kiedy chłopaki prowadzili ją do sali i jeśli mam być szczery, to nigdy nie widziałem jej tak przerażonej. – Spojrzał na Rodrigueza, który pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, wręczając mu obie teczki, które trzymał w dłoniach. – Co ze mnie za przyjaciel, gdyby mnie teraz przy niej nie było, chociażby z drugiej strony stołu?

*

Allison wyraźnie odetchnęła kiedy Stiles wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi, co upewniło go w przekonaniu, że dokonał dobrego wyboru, namawiając Rodrigueza aby to on zajął się przesłuchaniem. Nawet jeśli była w to w jakikolwiek sposób zamieszana – w co nadal nie wierzył – był jej to po prostu winien. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał, siadając po drugiej stronie stołu i rozkładając przed sobą teczki z papierami. – Mogę ci coś przynieść?

\- Dostałam już wodę, dzięki. – Wskazała na stojący przed nią kubek. – Kawy wolę nie pić, już i tak wystarczająco podnieśliście mi ciśnienie. 

Próbowała się uśmiechnąć, lecz zamiast tego jej pełne usta wygięły się w nieprzyjemnym grymasie.

Stiles pokiwał głową, po czym rzucił jej uspokajające spojrzenie. Chociaż nie mógł niczego jej powiedzieć, bo całe przesłuchanie było nagrywane oraz obserwowane przez cały zespół zza weneckiego lustra, miał nadzieję, że jego oczy dostatecznie wyraźnie przekazują to, co chciałby jej teraz powiedzieć.

_Nie bój się, wszystko będzie dobrze._

\- Cieszę się, że to ty ze mną rozmawiasz. – Powiedziała, zaciskając dłonie na kubku. – Znajoma twarz trochę pomaga mi nie myśleć, że może jednak po prostu zwariowałam.

Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, po czym zażartował. – Ja bym raczej myślał, że to jakiś głupi sen.

\- Raczej głupi żart. – Uśmiechnęła się, tym razem naprawdę, ale westchnęła ciężko. – Zacznijmy, proszę. Im wcześniej, tym może szybciej się to skończy.

Kiwnął głową, otwierając pierwszą teczkę i przekładając w niej papiery.

\- Zdecydowałaś się nie mieć przy sobie adwokata, ale nadal możesz zmienić zdanie. – Powiedział, nie chcąc jednak sugerować, że taki adwokat jednak by się przydał. – Przesłuchanie może poczekać. 

Allison wzdrygnęła się lekko słysząc słowo „przesłuchanie”, jednak uniosła nieco wyżej głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- Nic nie zrobiłam, więc nie potrzebuję żadnych prawników. 

Stiles kiwnął głową, po czym wyjął spośród papierów wyciągi z banków, które tydzień temu niemal przyprawiły go o atak serca. Położył je naprzeciwko Allison i przesunął w jej stronę, aby mogła się z nimi zapoznać. 

\- To wyciągi z kont dwóch osób, które podejrzewamy o współpracę przy przemycie broni. Zwróć proszę uwagę na zleceniodawcę przelewu. 

Brunetka wzięła do ręki kartkę papieru, po czym wzrokiem przebiegła pierwszych kilka linijek, szukając wspomnianej przez Stilesa informacji. Nagle jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a ręka zadrżała. 

\- Co to ma być? – Zapytała Allison zduszonym głosem, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od wyciągu z konta, wpatrując się w osłupieniu w kartkę papieru, którą ledwie mogła utrzymać w dłoni. 

Stiles westchnął, mając coraz większe wątpliwości czy przyjście tutaj było dobrym pomysłem. 

\- Zastanawiamy się, czy to twój numer konta, Alli. – Powiedział cicho, patrząc na nią uważnie.

Allison milczała, kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głową, patrząc na swoje nazwisko wydrukowane na kartce. Nagle odłożyła papier na bok.

\- Chcę zadzwonić do adwokata.

*

\- Nie pomaga sobie wzywając prawnika. – Skomentowała cicho Carrie, kiedy obserwowali Allison zza lustra weneckiego, czekając na przyjazd jej adwokata i wznowienie przesłuchania.

Westchnął ciężko, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Ma do tego prawo. Chociaż też uważam, że nie jest jej to potrzebne. – Patrzył na brunetkę, która po drugiej stronie szyby siedziała w milczeniu przy stole. Na jej twarzy malował się upór. – A przynajmniej mam nadzieję.

\- Mówiłeś Scottowi? 

Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową. – Nie powiem mu nic, dopóki sytuacja się nie wyklaruje. Niepotrzebnie spanikuje, a nikomu to nie jest teraz potrzebne. – Potarł dłońmi skronie. – A poza tym, co miałbym mu powiedzieć? Tak naprawdę nadal jesteśmy w tym samym punkcie, co przed jej przyjazdem. 

Carrie pokiwała głową, po czym usiadła na najbliższym krześle, i wyjęła telefon, aby zabić czas dopóki prawnik Allison nie pojawi się w budynku.

Stiles zerknął na zegarek, po czym westchnął po raz kolejny. Miał nadzieję, że dojdą do jakiegoś konsensusu, a przynajmniej będą wiedzieli na czym stoją. 

Miał nadzieję, że przekaże Scottowi tylko dobre informacje.

*

Adwokat Allison był starym kolegą jej taty z czasów szkolnych, nie przegrał ani jednej sprawy w sądzie i miał w okolicy reputację takiego, który wybroniłby nawet złapanego na gorącym uczynku mordercę. Stiles miał nadzieję, że do tego etapu nie dojdzie, bo nie wiedziałby po której stanąć stronie.

\- Lepiej będzie, jeśli będę odpowiadał na pytania za pannę Argent. – Oświadczył na wstępie, usadawiając się po lewej stronie Allison. Zerknął szybko na wyciąg bankowy, który wcześniej oglądała, po czym dodał. – Panowie wiedzą, że w samej tylko Kalifornii jest aż sześć kobiet, które nazywają się Allison Argent? W tym trzy o drugim imieniu Victoria.  
\- Jesteśmy tego świadomi, panie Fowler. – Powiedział Stiles, siląc się na spokój. Zanim ściągnęli z Paryża Allison, sprawdzili wszystkie inne rozwiązania. – Jedna z nich nie żyje, a druga ma dwanaście lat. Obie raczej są poza podejrzeniami. 

\- Pewnie są. – Zgodził się adwokat. – Jednak chciałbym wiedzieć z jakiego powodu konkretnie chcieliście porozmawiać z moją klientką. 

Allison konsekwentnie milczała, z niepokojem wpatrując się w Stilesa, który starał się w jej stronę w ogóle nie patrzeć. 

\- Na wyciągu bankowym są jej dane. – Stiles ponownie wskazał na kartkę papieru leżącą samotnie na środku stołu. – Z konta bankowego zarejestrowanego na Allison Victorię Argent regularnie co kilka miesięcy wypływała ta sama kwota na konta dwóch mężczyzn, zamieszanych w transport nielegalnej broni. Numer ubezpieczenia społecznego zgadza się z numerem, którego używa Allison. Myślę, że powód jest oczywisty. 

\- Z tego co widzę, konto bankowe jest firmowe, a nie prywatne. – Powiedział prawnik, mrużąc oczy nad dokumentem. – A moja klientka nie posiada żadnej działalności gospodarczej, ani w Stanach Zjednoczonych ani we Francji, gdzie obecnie mieszka. – Rzucił Allison krótkie spojrzenie, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Stilesa. – Sprawdziliś…

\- A w Szwajcarii? – Wszedł mu w słowo brunet, kładąc przed nim kolejną kartkę, drugą część wyciągu, którą otrzymali od banku. Prawnik zerknął na nią podejrzliwie. 

\- Panie Stilinski… - Zaśmiał się Fowler, odsuwając od siebie dokument. – Dobrze pan wie, że system bankowy w Szwajcarii rządzi się swoimi prawami i dotarcie do prawdziwych danych klientów graniczy z cud…

\- Nie, Stiles. – Wtrąciła Allison pewnym głosem. – Nie mam konta w Szwajcarii. Nie wiem, po co miałabym mieć. 

\- Allison… - Zaczął ostrzegawczo Fowler, ale kobieta uniosła tylko dłoń w uciszającym geście. 

\- Mam wrażenie, że to jakiś koszmar. – Dodała, podnosząc wzrok i patrząc prosto na Stilesa, który w jej orzechowych oczach ujrzał ból i niedowierzanie. – Chyba w to nie wierzysz, Stiles?

\- To nie chodzi o to, w co wierzę, Alli. – Powiedział Stiles, czując jak serce bije mu co najmniej milion razy na minutę. – Chodzi o to, że muszę udowodnić, że nie masz z tym nic wspólnego. A na razie słabo mi to idzie. 

Allison pokręciła gniewnie głową, a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy. - Jeśli macie zamiar oskarżyć mnie o coś, czego nie jesteście w stanie udowodnić na pewno – Wyszeptała przepełnionym bólem głosem. – to lepiej od razu mnie zamknijcie. 

*

\- Nie możemy trzymać jej tu w nieskończoność. – Powiedział Rodriguez, obserwując kilkanaście osób zebranych w gabinecie Stilesa, gorączkowo przeszukujących sterty papierów i stukających w klawiatury, gdzie po kolei przeszukiwali wszystkie elektroniczne bazy i rejestry, do jakich mieli dostęp. 

\- Zgodnie z prawem stanu Kalifornia, możemy. – Zauważył Stiles, chodząc nerwowo wokół komputera, wpatrując się w ekran, na którym nadal nie pojawiały się wyniki wyszukiwania. – Areszt prewencyjny nie ma określonego prawnie wymiaru czasowego…

\- Chryste, Stilinski! – Warknął Rodriguez, omijając ostrożnie siedzących na podłodze agentów i przeciskając się do swojego zastępcy. – Dobrze wiesz, co mam na myśli. Jej rodzina ma takie wpływy, że prędzej by mnie powiesili, niż pozwolili, żebyśmy trzymali ją tu dłużej niż jeden dzień. 

\- Szefie, to bardzo złe podejście. – Zauważył Stiles, nie odwracając wzroku od ekranu komputera. – Czyjeś koneksje nie mogą szefa powstrzymać przed dotarciem do prawdy.

Rodriguez westchnął i zamknął oczy, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu, starając się nie pacnąć swojego najzdolniejszego pracownika przez głowę, choć bardzo by na to w tym momencie zasługiwał. 

\- Myślałem, że nie chcesz, aby okazała się winna? – Zmienił temat, obserwując jego reakcję. 

Szatyn pokiwał głową, nerwowo drapiąc się po potylicy. – Nadal nie chcę. Jednak już dawno powinien szef się zorientować, że nerwy objawiają się u mnie żartami. Im większy stres, tym głupsze gadam rzeczy. 

Latynos machnął ręką, nie komentując tego nawet słowem, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął z powrotem przeciskać się w kierunku drzwi.

\- Masz czas do wieczora!

Stiles nawet tego nie słyszał, skubiąc nerwowo krawędź rękawa marynarki, obserwując pasek postępu wyświetlający się na ekranie.

_Wyszukiwanie: 83.6% zakończone._

Przewrócił oczami, odwracając się tyłem do komputera, aby zerknąć na resztę agentów zebranych w małym pomieszczeniu. Pomyślał, że pewnie powinien na czas tego śledztwa permanentnie zarezerwować dla siebie jedną z wielkich sal konferencyjnych w tej części budynku, byłoby im tam o wiele wygodniej. 

Zza pleców dobiegł go cichy dźwięk powiadomienia, którym system informował go o zakończeniu przeszukiwania. 

_Wyszukiwanie: 100% zakończone._

_Znaleziono: 0_

Wypuścił z ust powietrze i przeczesał dłońmi włosy. Gdyby tylko mogli znaleźć jej jakieś alibi, albo dowód na jakąkolwiek inną Allison Victorię Argent, aby mogli wypuścić Alli do domu. 

Westchnął ciężko, po czym kliknął kilkakrotnie, aby przeszukać kolejny rejestr, tym razem działalności gospodarczych w Kalifornii na przestrzeni ostatnich lat, jednak nagle poczuł ciągnięcie za rękaw. Odwrócił się i zobaczył przed sobą Carrie, trzymającą w dłoniach plik gęsto zadrukowanych kartek. 

\- Stiles, chyba coś mam. 

*

\- Czemu nie powiedziałaś, że zginęły ci dokumenty? – Zapytał Stiles łagodnym tonem, podsuwając w stronę Allison kilkustronicowy wydruk. – Wypluło nam to wyszukiwanie ogólnej bazy stanu Waszyngton. 

Brunetka z zaskoczeniem sięgnęła po plik kartek, czytając po kolei swoje własne zeznania sprzed paru lat. 

\- Nie pomyślałabym, że to ważne. – Wzruszyła ramionami, wczytując się w napisane przez siebie zdania. – Zgubiłam je kiedy pojechaliśmy ze Scottem na kilka dni do Seattle. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy. Zgłosiłam to na policję, wyrobiłam nowe. Nie myślałam o tym już więcej. – Spojrzała na Stilesa. – Czy to znaczy…?

\- Tak. – Pokiwał głową, wskazując na datę na dokumencie. – Firma która robiła te przelewy została zarejestrowana na twoje dane w tym samym dniu, w którym zgłosiłaś zaginięcie dokumentów. – Uśmiechnął się słabo. – Musisz tylko pokazać nam jakieś paragony z kawiarni, bilety lotnicze, cokolwiek co potwierdzi, że byłaś w Seattle w momencie gdy w Los Angeles rejestrowano tę firmę. 

Allison uśmiechnęła się i wzięła głęboki oddech. – Przyniosę ci co tylko będziesz chciał.

*

Stiles wszedł do gabinetu, gdzie wśród agentów trwała właśnie dyskusja na temat Allison, która kilka minut temu została zwolniona i była już najpewniej w drodze do domu. 

\- Przesadzasz. – Powiedział jeden z agentów, wywracając oczami. 

Jego kolega zbierał rozrzucone dokumenty, aby później posegregować je do wyznaczonych teczek. – No proszę cię. Jak można nie wiedzieć ze ktoś założył na twoje nazwisko firmę!

\- Najwyraźniej można! – Syknął Stiles, rzucając plik kartek na swoje biurko. – Czy tobie też nie zginęły ostatnio dokumenty, Grayson? Może powinieneś sprawdzić czy przypadkiem ktoś nie wziął na ciebie kredytu.

Grayson wywrócił oczami i wyszedł z gabinetu Stilesa, ciągnąc ze sobą pozostałych agentów, którzy śmiali się teraz z niego i sugerowali telefon do każdego banku w okolicy.

Carrie wzruszyła ramionami, wymamrotała coś co brzmiało wyjątkowo podobnie do „dupek”, po czym wyszła z gabinetu, dzierżąc w dłoniach laptopa. 

Stiles westchnął i przeczesał palcami włosy, robiąc w myślach notatkę aby przekazać Rodriguezowi pochwałę w stosunku do Carrie, która znalazła dowody, dzięki którymi mogli zwolnić Allison do domu. W tym właśnie momencie dobiegł go dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. 

„Redwood Bar o 19:00?”

Uśmiechnął się widząc imię nadawcy. Tęsknił za Allison niemal każdego dnia, a tak rzadko mieli okazję się widzieć. Zanim zdążył odpisać, nadeszła kolejna wiadomość.

„Lepiej 19:30. Większa szansa, że przyjdą wszyscy.”

Stiles pokiwał głową, odpisując i potwierdzając swoje przybycie. Odłożył telefon na biurko tuż obok siebie i spojrzał w okno, pozwalając myślom błądzić swobodnie. Nie licząc Lydii i Jacksona, spotkają się w komplecie po raz pierwszy od dawna. Uśmiechnął się bezwiednie, zaczynając odliczać minuty.

Gdyby tylko wieczór mógł nadejść szybciej.

*

Stiles czekał na Allison od godziny 19.

Widział, że będzie wcześniej, bo zawsze była. Zawsze przed czasem, czekając na resztę i zabawiając się rozmową z obsługą. Czekał na nią, mając nadzieję że zdąży powiedzieć jej wszystko zanim zaczną schodzić się ich przyjaciele. 

Weszła kilka minut po siódmej, z łatwością ukrywając zaskoczenie widokiem Stilesa, który zazwyczaj spóźniał się o dobrych kilkanaście minut. 

Allison nie zdążyła wypić nawet pierwszego łyka piwa (wybierała zawsze ciemne, słodkie, najchętniej czekoladowe), kiedy nachylił się ku niej z pełną powagi miną.

\- Przepraszam cię, Alli. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mi przykro, że musieliśmy cię tu ściągać. Jak strasznie się czuję z tym, że musiałaś przez to przechodzić, i że musiałaś przechodzić przez to przeze mnie.

\- Stiles - Zaczęła łagodnym głosem, kładąc dłoń na jego dłoni i lekko ją ściskając. – to nie twoja wina. Nie rozumiem czemu sobie to robisz. – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – Ja ciebie nie winię. To czysty przypadek, że ktoś posłużył się moimi danymi, żeby założyć jakąś firmę widmo. 

\- Przypadek, że zdarzyło się to akurat w sprawie, którą prowadzę? To jakiś koszmar. – Stiles ukrył twarz w dłoniach. 

\- Oczywiście, że przypadek! Jak inaczej możesz to nazwać. Wiem, _koszmar_. Wiem. – Wywróciła oczami, nie dając mu dojść do słowa. – Ale zobaczysz, za kilka lat będziemy się z tego śmiać. – Odchrząknęła, po czym zmieniła ton głosu. – „Pamiętasz Alli, jak dwa lata temu prawie cię nie aresztowałem? Szaleństwo co?” – Idealnie naśladowała jego głos i szybkość mówienia, do perfekcji opanowując nieco nerwowy ton i akcentowanie wyrazów w zdaniu. – „Dzięki Bogu za Carrie, bo byłabyś już w więzieniu.”

\- Dzięki Bogu. – Zgodził się Stiles, czując jak na jego usta wypływa uśmiech. Odetchnął głęboko, czując jak jakiś niewidzialny ciężar spada mu z ramion. Sięgnął po piwo (jego ulubionym było jasne, lekkie i pszeniczne) i wypił kilka łyków. – Muszę jej podziękować. I podnieść pensję. 

\- Możesz to zrobić? – Uśmiechnęła się Allison. 

\- Wątpię. – Przyznał ze śmiechem, usadawiając się wygodniej na krześle. – Ale warto spróbować. 

Kiwnęła głową. – A jak u ciebie? Nie chciałam pytać przez telefon, bo temat Der… bo niektóre tematy się do tego nie nadają. – Zakończyła kulawo, marszcząc w niezadowoleniu nos. 

Stiles westchnął i zamknął oczy. Poczuł lekkie kłucie w klatce piersiowej, a znienawidzony haczyk w sercu pociągnął go mocno tak, jak każdej nocy, kiedy nie mógł zasnąć, myśląc nieprzerwanie o Dereku. 

\- Lepiej. – Zaryzykował stwierdzenie, czując znajome swędzenie pod skórą. Oczy zapiekły go jak zwykle, jednak zamrugał kilkakrotnie aby pozbyć się napływających łez. Nie musiał płakać w miejscu publicznym, równie dobrze mógł zrobić to później w domu, czego jedynym (i niemym) świadkiem byłby Keno. – Nie do końca się jeszcze pozbierałem. – Przyznał szczerze, mając nadzieję że zakończy tym rozmowę. Nie czuł się na siłach, aby ponownie przez to przechodzić. 

Alli pokiwała głową. – Wiesz, zawsze biegałeś w takich sytuacjach. Dla oczyszczenia umysłu. – Zauważyła, zmierzając powoli w kierunku innych tematów. Stiles był jej za to niewymownie wdzięczny.

\- Zapomniałem o tym. – Przyznał, przeczesując palcami włosy. – Pewnie powinienem do tego wrócić. 

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i jeszcze raz ścisnęła delikatnie jego dłoń, bez jednego słowa przekazując wsparcie, jakiego potrzebował. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym jego uwagę przykuło zamieszanie w wejściu do baru.

\- Chyba za chwilę będziemy w komplecie. 

Nie minęła minuta, a ich stolik był już pełen. Allison uściskała mocno Carrie i głośno obiecała płacić za jej wszystkie zamówienia tego wieczoru (Carrie piła wyłącznie wiśniowe belgijskie piwo). Zza pleców Stilesa przyglądał się im Danny (łagodne i klasyczne, tylko jasne), po kryjomu ocierając oczy; czuł jak opuszczały go wreszcie nerwy związane z przesłuchaniem Alli. Isaac (jako jedyny zamówił wino) zjawił się dosyć niespodziewanie, bo ostatnimi czasy nie ruszał się w ogóle z Chicago, dokąd pojechał na serię gościnnych wykładów. 

Scott i Kira przyszli jako ostatni; Kira zamówiła im piwo (oboje faworyzowali gorzkie piwa z owocowym posmakiem), a Scott nieśmiało przytulił Allison na powitanie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo, jednak żadne z nich nie pokusiło się o żaden komentarz; każdy z obecnych miał świadomość, że to ich pierwsze spotkanie od zerwania, więc wiele od niego zależało. Na razie jednak szło im całkiem nieźle, więc serce Stilesa napełniło się nadzieją na przyszłość. 

Podniósł szklankę ze złotym napojem do góry, aby wznieść toast za dzisiejsze spotkanie, jednak w tym właśnie momencie do stolika podeszła drobna, rudowłosa osóbka, stukając wysokimi obcasami i żądając wyjaśnień, dlaczego o wizycie Allison dowiaduje się przypadkiem i musi na ostatnią chwilę szukać samolotu z Nowego Jorku. Zostawiwszy walizkę w kącie pomieszczenia, Lydia (dołączyła do Isaaca w wyborze wina) wcisnęła się pomiędzy Carrie i Allison, obie mocno obejmując. Następnie zażądała opowiedzenia po kolei wszystkich dzisiejszych wydarzeń, nic sobie nie robiąc z prób uświadomienia jej przez Carrie, że wszystko objęte jest tajemnicą śledztwa. 

Stiles obserwował to wszystko w milczeniu i z coraz szerszym uśmiechem na ustach, nie wierząc, że jego rodzina jest wreszcie w komplecie.


	20. Chapter 20

_„Some old wounds never truly heal, and bleed again at the slightest word.”_  
G.R.R. Martin

**Rozdział 20**

Stiles zapomniał już jak bardzo kochał biegać. 

Po niemal roku przerwy jego forma znacznie się pogorszyła i już po trzech kilometrach czuł jak powoli zaczyna piec go w płucach, a nogi są jak z ołowiu. Biegł jednak dalej, zdeterminowany aby dobiec do końca swojej ulubionej trasy w parku Fryman Canyon, co dałoby mu nieco ponad pięć kilometrów. Drogę powrotną planował już pokonać spacerem lub czołgając się – w zależności od tego jak bardzo byłby wykończony po biegu. 

Jednak nic nie dawało mu takiego zastrzyku endorfin jak właśnie bieganie.

Na ustach pojawił się szczery uśmiech, oddychało mu się o wiele lepiej i czuł, jak gdyby nagle wyrosły mu z tyłu skrzydła. A co najważniejsze, wszystkie negatywne myśli zamknął w małym pudełku, które zakopał gdzieś z tyłu głowy, mając nadzieję nie wracać do nich przez co najmniej kilka dni. Marzył co prawda o całym tygodniu, ale był realistą i nie chciał mieć zbyt wysokich oczekiwań. Metoda małych kroków. 

Keno wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej zadowolony z decyzji o powrocie do biegania niż Stiles. Gdyby to o niego chodziło i to on decydował, mogliby codziennie biegać naokoło całego Los Angeles. 

Stiles nie był do tego do końca przekonany, jednak z dnia na dzień biegali o pół kilometra więcej. Po pierwszym tygodniu drogę powrotną pokonywali truchtem (z kilkoma przerwami na złapanie oddechu), pod koniec maja już ich zwyczajnym tempem, a na przełomie czerwca i lipca wrócili do biegania po piętnaście kilometrów dziennie. 

Był z nich obu cholernie dumny.

Tym bardziej, że od sprawy z Allison nie dość, że wrócił do biegania, to dodatkowo poświęcał o wiele więcej czasu samej pracy – a to przekładało się bezpośrednio na rozwiązanie części spraw, które wisiały w zawieszeniu z powodu braku poszlak. Rodriguez był z niego dumny jak nigdy wcześniej, chociaż częściej też kazał mu brać wolny dzień, aby nieco odpoczął. 

\- Wypalisz się, Stilinski. – Grzmiał mniej więcej raz na trzy tygodnie, wręczając mu wypełnione już podanie z wnioskiem o urlop. – Gdybym cię nie zmuszał do wyjścia, spędziłbyś tu życie. 

Często brał też ze sobą do pracy Keno, bo serce pękało mu za każdym razem, gdy zostawał po godzinach w biurze i wracał do niego do domu przed północą. Co prawda Scott za każdym razem wpadał do mieszkania i wyprowadzał Keno na spacer, jednak Stiles i tak czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że nie spędza wystarczająco dużo czasu ze swoim futrzastym dzieckiem. Dlatego Keno dostał własne posłanie pod biurkiem swojego ludzkiego ojca, gdzie spędzał większość dni na głębokim, nieprzerwanym śnie. 

Dodatkowo zarówno podwładni Stilesa jak i cała reszta agentów śledczych chętnie zabierali Keno na spacer w ramach wyjścia na lunch, co pozwalało Stilesowi czasem zjechać do siłowni w podziemiach budynku FBI. W czerwcu razem z Dannym zaczęli chodzić na lekcje boksu, więc kilka razy w tygodniu zjeżdżali do podziemi na półgodzinne treningi zanim spotykali się z Carrie na obiedzie. 

Boks był inny niż bieganie i choć na początku nie był do niego przekonany, to polubił warunki, jakie musiał spełnić na lekcjach. Ciągła koncentracja, precyzyjna technika i kontrola oddechu wbrew pozorom pozwalały mu choć przez chwilę nie skupiać się na żadnym swoim problemie. Uważał, że wręcz pomagały zachować otwarty umysł, dzięki czemu nie raz wpadł na rozwiązanie jakiegoś śledztwa w momencie gdy od ciosu Danny’ego padał płasko na ring.

Postanowił zmienić też dietę.

Ku uciesze Danny’ego i rozpaczy Carrie, Stile zaczął odżywiać się o wiele zdrowiej, czasem wegańsko i zdecydowanie regularniej, a dodatkowo zdecydował się też wciągnąć w to swoich przyjaciół. Scott podszedł do tego nieufnie, jednak ostatecznie przekonała go Kira, która bardzo entuzjastycznie, wspólnie ze Stilesem opracowała ich jedzeniowe plany. Allison była w miarę przekonana lecz zarzekła się, że w jej diecie muszą pozostać francuskie sery i wina, a Lydia odrzuciła całkowicie ten pomysł; twierdziła, że w Nowym Jorku nie da się przeżyć bez tłustej pizzy i ogromnych burgerów. 

Stiles czasem żałował, że nie mieszkał w Nowym Jorku.

Coraz rzadziej myślał też o Dereku. Co prawda dosyć często zdarzały mu się jeszcze nieprzespane noce podczas których ścierał ze swoich rozpalonych policzków płynące strumieniami łzy, jednak w ciągu dnia było mu zdecydowanie łatwiej o nim nie myśleć. Jeszcze na początku lata wszystko mu o Dereku przypominało; od czekoladowych lodów, które były jego ulubionymi, a na które Stiles nie mógł już nawet patrzeć; przez sieć księgarni, w której Stiles kupił całą kolekcję książek Dereka kiedy zaczęli się spotykać; aż po kubek, z którego Derek pił poranną kawę kiedy nocowali z Nolą u Stilesa. Mimo wszystko nie mógł zmusić się, aby go wyrzucić, więc wcisnął w najdalszy kąt szafki, aby przypadkiem go nie zobaczyć. 

Pogodził się już jednak z tym, że ten rozdział nie będzie mieć zakończenia, że Derek zniknął tak nagle, jak gdyby ze środka książki wyrwano plik kartek. Nie znaczyło to, że dźwięk jego imienia i każde przelatujące przez głowę wspomnienie go nie bolało, ale przyzwyczaił się już do myśli, że nieustający tępy ból w klatce piersiowej nie zniknie, a zatopiony w sercu haczyk będzie ciągnął dalej. Tak po prostu, już zawsze będzie mu przypominać o Dereku Hale, cokolwiek by nie robił i z kimkolwiek by nie był. Być może świadczyło to o tym, że Stiles był zepsuty od momentu gdy jego serce rozprysnęło się na kawałki i zostało bezlitośnie podeptane jak stara gazeta pod śmietnikiem.

Był nie do naprawienia.

*

W połowie sierpnia przyszedł kolejny list od Boba.

Zaadresowana do Stilesa koperta leżała na podłodze podziemnego garażu budynku FBI, dokładnie na środku miejsca, na którym zazwyczaj parkował swojego jeepa. Już z daleka poznał pismo, którym posługiwał się Bob, jednak zgodnie z protokołem musiał wezwać odpowiednie służby, aby zabezpieczyły pozostawioną samotnie kopertę – w teorii mogła znajdować się w niej nawet broń biologiczna, jak na przykład laseczki wąglika. W praktyce Stiles wywracał oczami kiedy na miejsce przyjechały dwa tuziny pracowników Centrum Kontroli i Prewencji Chorób ubranych w charakterystyczne ochronne kombinezony, pół parkingu zostało zabezpieczone jako teren „możliwie skażony”, a wszystkie taśmy monitoringu przejrzane. A także gdy okazało się, że na taśmach niczego nie ma, bo kamery przestały działać dokładnie na pięć i pół minuty, począwszy od czwartej osiemnaście rano. Stiles wywracał też oczami, gdy oznajmiono mu, że musi przejść przez dwudziestoczterogodzinną kwarantannę w specjalnie do tego zbudowanym namiocie pomiędzy miejscami parkingowymi osiem i dziewięć. 

Wywracał oczami i nie mógł zdecydować się, czy Bob jest po prostu idiotą, który robi sobie z niego żarty, czy wręcz geniuszem, zmuszając FBI, aby wreszcie wzięło go na serio.   
Kiedy oficjalnie potwierdzono, że paczka nie zawiera niczego niebezpiecznego, dwa dni później została dostarczona do biura Stilesa. Przewrócił oczami po raz ostatni, po czym otworzył kopertę (oznaczoną już stemplem „Bezpieczne”) i wyjął złożoną na cztery kartkę. Wszyscy obecni w pokoju – od Carrie i reszty jego podwładnych aż po Rodrigueza – pochylili się nad nim, aby zobaczyć jej zawartość. 

Od góry do dołu zapisana była nazwiskami, które Stilesowi nic nie mówiły. Jednak przy każdej osobie w nawiasie dopisany był skrót lub słowo, które znał niestety na pamięć.   
Hamas, JTJ/ISIS, Sendero Luminoso, IRA, ETA... 

Wszystkie były nazwami organizacji terrorystycznych.

\- Dobry Boże. – Mruknął Rodriguez, wskazując na odręczny dopisek na samym dole strony. Wszyscy pochylili się jeszcze niżej, aby go rozczytać.

_Lista partnerów handlowych Argent Arms._

*

\- Erica i Boyd przylecą jutro z samego rana. 

Stiles spojrzał na Rodrigueza, który stał w wejściu do gabinetu swojego zastępcy, po drodze na spotkanie przynosząc mu najnowsze informacje. 

\- Tak szybko? – Zdziwił się i odruchowo spojrzał na kalendarz. Listę dostali zaledwie wczoraj, a zdążyli już poprosić ATF o ponownie wysłanie do Los Angeles ich agentów?

\- Nasza administracja właśnie zabukowała im lot. – Przytaknął Rodriguez. – Nie ma na co czekać. – Po czym kiwnął głową i odszedł spiesznym krokiem w kierunku własnego gabinetu.

W dzień, w którym otrzymali od Boba listę domniemanych klientów firmy będącej własnością Kate Argent, dyskusja o następnych krokach w śledztwie trwała do późnej nocy. Dla formalności sprawdzili listę bardzo dokładnie, osoba po osobie i rzeczywiście byli to ludzie związani z grupami separatystycznymi, gangami i organizacjami terrorystycznymi. Ludzie poszukiwani listami gończymi niemal na całym świecie, ludzi wpisanych na oficjalne listy osób uznanych za terrorystów sporządzone przez Unię Europejską, ONZ oraz Departament Stanu USA. 

Ludzi, którzy byli nadal tylko nazwiskami na kartce papieru.

Nie mieli zdjęć z ich spotkań z Kate (jeśli takie się w ogóle odbywały), aby mieć jakikolwiek dowód na to, że rzeczywiście kupowali od niej broń. Nie mieli żadnej korespondencji, na której mogliby się opierać, żadnych ich potwierdzonych wizyt w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a i Kate nie wyjeżdżała poza USA w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat. Nie było szans, aby mogli wziąć ten dopisek na końcu listy na serio, a mimo to Stiles ciągle o nim myślał. 

Mogli oczywiście porozmawiać o tym z Argent, pokazać jej listę. Na jej widok zapewne zaśmiałaby się i rzuciła komentarz o kolejnych wybujałych plotkach, fantazjach brukowców albo jej politycznych przeciwników. Zareagowałaby tak niezależnie od tego, czy byłaby to prawda czy nie, a Stiles wraz z całym zespołem doskonale o tym wiedział. Dlatego pomysł o rozmowie z Kate został odrzucony bardzo szybko, aby przypadkiem jej nie spłoszyć, gdyby lista wraz z dopiskiem o współpracy Argent Arms z rozmaitej maści przestępcami okazała się prawdziwa. Albo nie narazić się na śmieszność, gdyby była jednak żartem ze strony Boba, który równie dobrze mógł spisać losowe nazwiska na listach organizacji przestępczych, umieszczonych na stronie internetowej Federalnego Biura Śledczego. 

Mimo to, informacja od Boba została wzięta pod lupę, bowiem sygnały o możliwej współpracy organizacji przestępczych i terrorystycznych z szeroko rozumianym przemysłem zbrojnym Stanów Zjednoczonych zawsze były brane serio, jako jedna z podstaw systemu obronnego kraju. Dlatego ATF miało pomóc im w śledztwie, choćby tylko po to, aby koniec końców zaprzeczyć tym doniesieniom. 

Chociaż Stiles miał nadzieję, że wraz z Boydem i Ericą uda im się to potwierdzić.

Stiles zaczął mieć prawdziwą obsesję na temat Kate Argent i jej powiązań ze światem przestępczym, choć jak na razie miał jedynie nic nieznaczące poszlaki, własne domysły oraz oskarżenia z anonimowych listów Boba. 

I silne przeczucie, że miał rację.

Za wszelką cenę starał się to udowodnić, bo po prostu wiedział, że tak właśnie było. Nie mógł na razie tego potwierdzić, bo niby jaki miał dowód? Zło, które widział jak czaiło się w jej oczach? Opinia bezwzględnego polityka, skutecznej lobbystki i odnoszącego sukcesy przedsiębiorcy? Nieprzyjemne wrażenie w żołądku, które pojawiało się za każdym razem gdy ją widział albo nawet czytał jej nazwisko w prasie? Nikt nie wziąłby go na serio. Dlatego zostawał często po pracy i chodził wraz z Keno do archiwum akt, starając się znaleźć podobne sprawy do tej, albo cokolwiek w co byłaby zamieszana gubernator Argent. 

No właśnie, gubernator.

Ilekroć wspominał o swoich domysłach Rodriguezowi, albo nawet Carrie czy Danny’emu, ich wyraz twarzy przechodził od lekkiego niedowierzania przez zwątpienie, aż do komentarzy o tym, jak to powoli popadał w szaleństwo. Gubernator stojąca na czele międzynarodowego przemytu broni? Gubernator robiąca lewe interesy z separatystami i terrorystami? 

Wiedział doskonale o tym, że nie miało to prawa bytu i wszystko wyglądało jak z jakiegoś filmu sensacyjnego klasy B, jednak nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć, nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że Kate po prostu mogłaby to zrobić – bo zwyczajnie miała taką możliwość.

W końcu życie pisze najlepsze filmowe scenariusze.

*

W drugiej połowie października Erica i Boyd wrócili z powrotem do Waszyngtonu.

Nie było sensu, aby dalej przesiadywali w biurze FBI, skoro śledztwo nie posunęło się do przodu ani o krok. Po raz kolejny sprawdzili każdą z osób na liście pod kątem podróży do Stanów i kontaktów handlowych, sprawdzili ich rodziny i współpracowników, a nawet sięgnęli do swoich źródeł w krajach pobytu wypisanych przez Boba terrorystów – żaden z tajnych agentów i szpiegów nie zaobserwował niczego, co mogłoby być istotne w tej sprawie. 

A obsesja Stilesa rosła.

Znał każdy krok Kate Argent, potrafił w każdym danym momencie powiedzieć gdzie się znajdowała i jaki miała plan dnia. Przy zbieraniu danych korzystał z oficjalnych harmonogramów udostępnionych przez jej szefa sztabu do wiadomości publicznej, a także z pomocy Danny’ego, którego narzędzia – mniej lub bardziej nielegalnie – wychwytywały informacje o Argent i w czasie rzeczywistym przekazywały je na telefon Stilesa. Co prawda musiał przekupić Danny’ego aby w ogóle mu w tym pomógł, ale była to niewielka cena za natychmiastowy dostęp do wszystkich informacji na temat Kate Argent.

Kilka dni po wyjeździe Eriki i Boyda, Rodriguez wparował z samego rana do gabinetu Stilesa, kładąc przed nim kartkę papieru. Zastępca szefa wydziału śledczego podniósł ją z wahaniem, zerkając pytająco na starszego mężczyznę. 

\- Co to?

\- Czytaj. – Odparł krótko Rodriguez, siadając wygodnie na krześle naprzeciwko biurka. 

Stiles posłusznie spojrzał na kartkę z wydrukowanym mailem, a na jego twarzy wymalowało się zaskoczenie. 

\- Czy szef uważa, że…

\- Najwyraźniej tak. – Przerwał mu w pół zdania. – Oddział z Nowego Jorku ma podobną jak nasza sprawę. Zaczęło się od zaginięcia jednego ze współpracowników firmy dostarczającej materiały do fabryki broni. Okazało się że też został zamordowany przez Johanssona, który podczas procesu nie zdradził jednak swojego zleceniodawcy. – Opowiadał szczegóły śledztwa, które prowadził ich siostrzany oddział. – Podejrzenia w kierunku fabryki broni okazały się ślepym strzałem, nic niezwykłego nie znaleziono. Ale czuję, że to może być dobry trop. 

\- Że niby może mieć powiązania z naszą sprawą?

\- Uważasz inaczej? – Odpowiedział pytaniem Latynos, patrząc uważnie na swojego zastępcę.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, Kate Argent nie miała żadnych biznesów na wschodnim wybrzeżu, nie licząc zamkniętego zakładu na Florydzie. 

\- Sam nie wiem, co powinienem już myśleć. – Wyznał, oddając starszemu mężczyźnie kartkę. 

\- Ja uważam, że warto to sprawdzić. Tym bardziej, że nie mamy żadnych poważniejszych spraw na wokandzie w tym momencie. – Zawahał się przez moment, po czym dodał. – Chciałbym, żebyś tam pojechał na kilka tygodni. Popracujesz z oddziałem nowojorskim, przyda ci się zmiana klimatu, a im świeże spojrzenie na sprawę. 

Stiles bezwiednie otworzył szeroko usta i wytrzeszczył w zdumieniu oczy. – Trochę mnie szef zaskoczył, chociaż pewnie to po mnie widać. – Rodruguez parsknął śmiechem, a Stiles odetchnął głęboko, trawiąc nowe służbowe polecenie. – Oczywiście, pojadę. Ale czy to nie też sprawa dla ATF?

\- Tak, z tego co mówił mi przez telefon dyrektor tamtejszego oddziału poprosił o konsultację agentów ATF. Pewnie wyślą Ericę lub Boyda, skoro mają już jakieś informacje od nas. – Westchnął. – Chciałbym zakończyć tę sprawę, myślimy nad nią już trochę za długo. 

\- Miewaliśmy dłuższe sprawy. – Napomknął Stiles, na którego ustach pojawił się słaby uśmiech. – Ciągnęły się latami.

Rodriguez zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. – Oby ta była krótsza, Stilinski. – Puścił do niego oko. – Chciałbym ją zamknąć do emerytury.

*

Pożegnanie z Keno było trudniejsze niż przypuszczał.

Chociaż zostawiał go w dobrych rękach Scotta, ciężko było mu wyjeżdżać samemu, zwłaszcza, że miało to potrwać nawet kilka tygodni. Brał go przecież ze sobą zawsze i wszędzie, więc rozstanie było cięższe niż mógł się tego spodziewać. Jednak w placówce w Nowym Jorku obowiązywał surowy zakaz przyprowadzania do pracy zwierząt, a Keno nie mógłby zostawać na cały dzień sam w hotelowym pokoju, który został dla Stilesa wynajęty. Przeprowadzka do Scotta była więc jedynym dobrym rozwiązaniem.

Z silnym postanowieniem częstych odwiedzin i cowieczornych połączeń na Skype, Stiles odjechał w kierunku lotniska, nie odwracając się nawet, aby spojrzeć na żegnających go Scotta i Keno. Wiedział, że gdyby tylko zobaczył smutny wyraz pyska swojego ukochanego czworonożnego dziecka, nie ruszyłby się z Los Angeles na krok, a Nowy Jork mógł iść się walić.

Cholerny Nowy Jork.

*

Kilka godzin później z niechęcią przyznał przed samym sobą, że Nowy Jork wcale nie był tak tragiczny, jak malował sobie jego wizję poprzedniego wieczoru.

Nie był co prawda tak kolorowy, jak przedstawiany był w popkulturze i jej niezliczonych tworach jak filmach, serialach i piosenkach, jednak nie można było mu odmówić pewnego uroku. A dopiero obserwując spieszących się wszędzie ludzi biegających ze spotkania na spotkanie albo biegaczy wstających bladym świtem aby zrobić szybki poranny trening w Central Parku pośród rzeczy ulicznych grajków, można było poczuć prawdziwą atmosferę Nowego Jorku. Jadąc taksówką patrzył jak za szybą roztaczał się widok tętniącego życiem miasta, pachnącego świeżymi bajglami i mocną kawą. 

Siedziba FBI znajdowała się na południowym krańcu Manhattanu, dumnie górując ponad niezliczonymi teatrami Broadwayu rozsianymi w najbliższym sąsiedztwie. Jego hotel znajdował się zaledwie przecznicę dalej, a z okna swojego pokoju mógł podglądać próby do musicalu, które odbywały się w oszklonej sali tanecznej teatru Soho Rep.

W wejściu do siedziby Biura powitał go jasnowłosy agent o młodej, wesołej twarzy, przedstawiający się jako Jordan Parrish. Był szefem wydziału śledczego i to właśnie on skontaktował się z Rodriguezem z prośbą o pomoc i kooperację. 

\- Nie wiem czy uda mi się pomóc z waszą sprawą, skoro na razie nie zamknąłem swojej. – Przyznał szczerze Stiles, upijając łyka kawy z papierowego kubka z ogromnym logo FBI. Szli z Parrishem do jego gabinetu, po drodze witając się z agentami pracującymi przy śledztwie.

\- Nie przejmuj się. – Machnął ręką Jordan, otwierając przed nim drzwi swojego gabinetu. – Stoimy w miejscu od dwóch lat i znamy papiery na pamięć. – Otworzył stojącą naprzeciw okna szafę, która okazała się być wypełniona po brzegi teczkami akt, bilingami telefonicznymi, wydrukami z kont rachunków bankowych, kopertami pełnymi zdjęć oraz walającymi się wszędzie luźnymi kartkami z odręcznymi notatkami. – Potrzebujemy tylko świeżego spojrzenia. Bo wiesz, może coś przeoczyliśmy, albo nie zauważyliśmy czegoś, co dla was było poszlaką. 

Stiles gwizdnął cicho patrząc w osłupieniu na tony akt czekających na przeczytanie. Wyrzucił pusty kubek do kosza przy drzwiach, po czym sięgnął po pierwszą z brzegu teczkę.

\- Będziemy potrzebowali więcej kawy.

*

Przez pierwszy tydzień Stiles powoli zapoznawał się z aktami sprawy, która z każdym kolejnym poznawanym szczegółem okazywała się coraz bardziej podobna do tej w Los Angeles. Razem z Ericą, która dotarła do Nowego Jorku dwa dni później, porównywali stan rzeczy obu spraw, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu kiedy znajdowali kolejne podobieństwa. W obu przypadkach sprawa zaczęła się od morderstw popełnionych przez Johanssona, no i wszyscy zamordowani pracowali w przemyśle zbrojeniowym - w Los Angeles byli to właściciele firmy logistycznej, a Nowym Jorku dostawca materiałów do fabryki. Dodatkowo w obu fabrykach plany budowy zaakceptowane przez radę miasta różniły się od faktycznych wymiarów budynków, a dyrektorzy odmawiali jakiegokolwiek komentarza. 

Obie fabryki należały też do Kate Argent.

Jordan Parrish przyznał, że rozmawiali z nią na ten temat przy okazji jednej z jej wizyt w Nowym Jorku, ale niczego się nie dowiedzieli.

\- Przyznała, że średnio się tą fabryką interesuje. – Powiedział Erice i Stilesowi pewnego dnia, kiedy jedli razem lunch w biurowej kawiarni. Pomiędzy burgerem a frytkami streszczał im wszystkie zakulisowe kwestie, które nie mogły być opisane w raportach. – Jej główny biznes jest w Teksasie, gdzie ma go cały czas na oku. 

\- Ma tam kilka fabryk, faktycznie. – Przyznała Erica, sięgając po kubek z colą. – Produkuje tam większość broni, głównie dla naszej armii i na światowy rynek.

\- Właśnie. Dla niej fabryki w Nowym Jorku i Los Angeles to tylko inwestycje, które zresztą dużego zysku nie przynoszą. – Podsumował Parrish. – Jej zarząd traktuje je bardziej jako ławkę rezerwowych, w razie gdyby jej główne fabryki z jakiegoś powodu wstrzymały produkcję.

Kilka dni później wybrali się we trójkę do fabryki, aby jeszcze raz skonfrontować jej dyrektora – tym razem mając wsparcie w postaci Ericki. Chociaż agenci specjalni ATF sieli postrach w branży zbrojeniowej, Winston Kerry, dyrektor fabryki, niemalże ich wyśmiał.

\- Jesteście tu już czwarty raz i jak dotąd niczego nie znaleźliście. – Powiedział nonszalanckim tonem, nawet nie wstając zza biurka kiedy weszli do jego gabinetu po spacerze wokół wszystkich budynków na terenie fabryki. – Kiedy dacie sobie spokój?

\- Będziemy co jakiś czas przyjeżdżać, może w końcu noga wam się powinie. – Odparła Erica słodkim tonem, podszytym całą masą pogardy. 

\- Oby z nakazem. – Parsknął śmiechem Kerry, dając znak swojej asystentce, aby wyprowadziła gości z pomieszczenia. Dla niego rozmowa była zakończona. – Inaczej psy poszczuję psami. 

Stiles wywrócił oczami kiedy wracali do samochodu w towarzystwie asystentki Kerry’ego, milczącej i o lodowatym spojrzeniu. Upewniła się, że wsiedli do samochodu i odjechali, a następnie kiwnęła ochronie na znak, aby zamknęli za nimi bramę.

\- Co za dupek. – Prychnęła Erica.

\- Wspiął się na wyżyny skurwysyństwa. – Przytaknął Stiles. – Jest nawet gorszy od Goldenberga. – Po czym zwrócił się do Parrisha. – Zakładam, że obserwowaliście ich też w nocy?  
Jordan kiwnął głową, ani na moment nie odwracając wzroku z drogi. – Tak, byliśmy tu kilka razy. Więc albo nic złego nie robią, albo bardzo dobrze to ukrywają. 

\- Nie wiem nawet, czemu mnie to dalej dziwi. – Skwitowała Erica, po czym resztę drogi przebyli w milczeniu, pogrążeni we własnych myślach. 

Stiles nie miał serca powiedzieć Parrishowi, że ich sprawa wygląda tak samo mało obiecująco jak ta, której nie potrafił zamknąć w Los Angeles. Nawet jeśli Argent nie była zamieszana w nic nielegalnego, nawet jeśli jakiekolwiek działania przestępcze (o ile takie w ogóle miały miejsce) byłyby własnymi inicjatywami obu dyrektorów, to szansa udowodnienia im tego malała z każdym kolejnym dniem i każdym prześmiewczym komentarzem z ich strony. 

Przy okazji sprawdzili również kilka nazwisk z „listy Boba” (jak nieoficjalnie nazywali ostatni donos, jaki się w tej sprawie pojawił), jednak nie przyniosło to żadnego rezultatu; po wypisanych na niej przestępcach ostatnio widzianych w Nowym Jorku słuch zaginął. 

Jednak Stiles nie dawał za wygraną. Nie wierzył, że nie mogą zamknąć żadnej z tych spraw, może po prostu coś przeoczyli. Może po prostu musieli zmienić perspektywę?

Zaczęli więc przeglądać akta od nowa, porównując je ze sobą i szukając wspólnych poszlak, przesłuchując ponownie wszystkie zainteresowane osoby, patrząc na obie sprawy jako jedną całość. 

Pod koniec tygodnia znaleźli dzięki temu nieuchwytnego do tej pory Goldenberga, byłego już dyrektora fabryki w Los Angeles. Znaleźli go jednak wyłącznie dlatego, że kilka miesięcy wcześniej jego zwłoki zostały zidentyfikowane przez rodzinę jako jedną z ofiar tajemniczego pożaru podrzędnego hotelu na przedmieściach Nowego Jorku. Wykreślili go więc z listy osób, które chcieliby ponownie przesłuchać, po czym kontynuowali swoje poszukiwania.

W weekend Stiles wreszcie dodzwonił się do Lydii, która wróciła właśnie do Nowego Jorku po swoich trzymiesięcznych wakacjach na Starym Kontynencie. Razem z Allison wynajęły nieprzyzwoicie drogi samochód i przejechały wzdłuż i wszerz niemal całą Europę, robiąc dłuższe przystanki w kilku miastach Europy Wschodniej (były fankami ich lokalnych alkoholi) oraz sprawdzając wszystkie dostępne plaże wokół Morza Śródziemnego. Przywiozła Stilesowi w prezencie kosz butelek jego ulubionego, zielonego wina z północnej Portugalii oraz dwie torby polskich słodyczy, które znał z dzieciństwa i żądała, aby wstępnie umówili się chociaż na kawę.

Umówili się więc na niedzielę.

*

Lydia jak zwykle się spóźniała. 

Stiles był do tego przyzwyczajony, bo jego przyjaciółka żyła intensywnie - zawsze miała milion rzeczy na głowie, a w przepastnym notesie kartki zapełnione były spotkaniami i sprawami do załatwienia. Na jej spóźnienie przygotowany był zawsze, więc i tym razem wyjął z plecaka książkę. Upił łyk swojego karmelowego macchiato i pogrążył się w lekturze, dystansując się od gwaru kawiarni, w której umówił się z rudowłosą. 

Zdolności dedukcji Herkulesa Poirot po raz kolejny tak go pochłonęły, że zapomniał całkowicie o otaczającym go świecie. Kawa dawno już wystygła, a wokół niego przewijali się kolejni ludzie, podczas gdy czekał na Lydię, nie słysząc nawet dźwięku wiadomości, którą wysłała mu przyjaciółka, przepraszając za swoją nieobecność i proponując kawę nazajutrz. Jednak nagły głośny tupot małych stóp i entuzjastyczny dziecięcy okrzyk skutecznie odwróciły jego uwagę od jego ulubionej detektywistycznej powieści.

\- Stiles! Stiles to ty!

Nagle pole widzenia zasłoniła mu burza gęstych, ciemnych loków, a mała, dziecięca postać wdrapała mu się na kolana, brudząc go błotem kapiącym z kolorowych butów. 

\- Jak ty... Jak to jest w ogóle...

\- Stiles?

Haczyk w sercu pociągnął go boleśnie kiedy doszedł go znajomy, tak dawno niesłyszany głos. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał przed siebie, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na walące głośno serce, zagłuszające kawiarniany gwar. Nie słyszał już pisków dziewczynki, nie widział tłumu wokół niego, nie czuł nic poza nasilającymi się zawrotami głowy.

Dwa metry od niego, w ciemnym, wełnianym płaszczu i z nieodłącznymi okularami na nosie stał Derek Hale, miłość jego życia.


	21. Chapter 21

_“One morning you will wake up without the thoughts that kept you up the night before.”_  
Ming D. Liu

**Rozdział 21**

Jak często Derek Hale pojawiał się w jego snach?

Jak wiele razy przywoływał jego twarz w swoich myślach? Jak bardzo zmuszał się do zapomnienia o nim tylko po to, aby kilka dni później desperacko starając się go sobie przypomnieć? Myślał, że pamiętał każdy szczegół jego wyglądu. Od zsuwających się z nosa okularów, które poprawiał popychając do tyłu ich nosek, przez zielone oczy lśniące ciepłym blaskiem oraz subtelnie opaloną skórę, aż po ciemny, miękki zarost, który pokrywał całą jego idealnie symetryczną szczękę i schodził delikatnie na szyję. 

Wszystkie te szczegóły odtwarzał w głowie po raz kolejny i kolejny, świadomie bądź nie, jednak zawsze mógł wrócić do nich, kiedy tylko tego potrzebował. Pamiętał zapach jego perfum i pamiętał każdy fragment jego twarzy i ciała – nawet lepiej niż siebie samego.

W tym momencie, patrząc na niego po całym roku nieobecności, wiedział, że równie dobrze mógł być ślepy.

Widok Dereka odebrał mu mowę. Stiles patrzył na niego bez ruchu, sparaliżowany możliwością, że to może być znowu tylko sen, kolejny sen, z którego niedługo się obudzi. Wstrząśnie nim bardziej niż pozostałe, to jasne, bo był o wiele bardziej realistyczny niż każdy z poprzednich. Czuł przecież nawet jego perfumy, na litość boską. A przecież zapach Dereka zniknął już z mieszkania Stilesa kilka miesięcy temu. Był jednak gotów zmierzyć się z późniejszym bólem, jeśli tylko ten sen potrwa chwilę dłużej.

\- Stiles?

Głęboki, miękki baryton wyrwał go z transu, w jakim się znalazł. Potrząsnął głową, zamykając oczy i zaciskając dłonie. To oczywiste, że nie mógł być to sen. W jego snach Derek nigdy się nie odzywał, nigdy do niego nie przemawiał – zawsze tylko patrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i w milczeniu rozpływał się jak mgła, zostawiając Stilesa samego w ciemnościach. 

Otworzył powoli oczy i ponownie na niego spojrzał.

Chciał się odezwać, dać znak że go widzi, ale poczuł w gardle narastający ucisk, uniemożliwiający oddychanie. Nagle zalała go fala emocji tak potężna, że poczuł zawroty głowy. W tym momencie cieszył się, że nadal siedział na krześle. 

Jego serce nagle chciało zapomnieć ostatni rok, chciało pogrzebać każde wspomnienie z tego okresu – wszystkie łzy, które wypłakał, przypadkowy seks, który miał przynieść ukojenie, zatracenie się w pracy, aby o niczym nie myśleć. Nie miało znaczenia, że Derek go nie chciał, nie kochał, zostawił bez słowa. Nie miało znaczenia, że Derek złamał mu serce, które pękło na milion drobnych kawałków, a które Stiles ledwie zdołał skleić. Jego serce biło teraz radośnie, widząc swoją drugą połówkę, gotowe wybaczyć mu każdy dzień nieobecności, każdą łzę i każdą chwilę rozrywającego bólu. Gotowe przyjąć go ponownie, jak gdyby całe to cierpienie w ogóle nie miało miejsca. 

Jednak słyszał też z tyłu głowy głos, który przypominał mu każdy moment, o którym serce chciało tak gorączkowo zapomnieć. Głos rozsądku, jak mniemał. Głos, który wyliczał mu każdą przepłakaną sekundę, każdą godzinę, każdy dzień. Każdą butelkę wódki, którą wypił aby zagłuszyć ból, który i tak znikał jedynie na krótkie momenty. Każdego nieznajomego, którego przyprowadził do domu i każdą nieznajomą, do której mieszkania zawitał. Każdą dodatkową godzinę, którą spędzał w pracy, aby nie musieć stawiać czoła swojemu pokręconemu życiu. 

Głos, który ani myślał Derekowi wybaczać. 

\- Nie wierzę, że to naprawdę ty. 

Ciepły, dźwięczny baryton znowu rozgonił kłębiące się myśli Stilesa. Spojrzał na bruneta, który zbliżył się do niego o kilka kroków i pogłaskał po głowie szczebioczącą wesoło Nolę, siedzącą już naprzeciwko Stilesa przy stoliku. Nie docierały do niego jej słowa, żadna z opowieści i żartów, bo nie mógł oderwać wzroku od mężczyzny, który nieco mniej niż rok temu tak brutalnie złamał mu serce. 

\- A jednak. – Odpowiedział chłodno Stiles, zakładając ręce na piersi, instynktownie broniąc się przed ponownym otwarciem ledwie zabliźnionej rany w jego sercu. 

Chociaż nie potrafił zmusić się do odwrócenia wzroku od perfekcyjnej twarzy Dereka, nie umiał rozpoznać emocji, jakie nim rządziły. Wydawało mu się, że widzi przede wszystkim podszyte strachem zaskoczenie – co byłoby bardziej niż oczywiste – jednak jakaś jego część chciała też wierzyć, że gorączkowy blask w zielonych oczach oznaczał również jakieś pozytywne uczucia. Nie śmiał marzyć o tym, że odnajdzie w nich dawne uczucie, ale zwykły sentyment by mu wystarczył. 

Derek zbliżył się do Noli jeszcze bardziej, chociaż nie odważył się dosiąść do stolika. Pochylił się i pocałował córkę w czoło. Dziewczynka nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na dziwną wymianę zdań między mężczyznami, ciągnąc dalej jej wesołe opowieści. 

\- Co tu robisz? – Zapytał łagodnie; w jego głosie zabrzmiała ledwie słyszalna nuta wyrzutów sumienia. 

Stiles prychnął cicho pod nosem.

\- Mógłbym zapytać o to samo ciebie. – Odparł z nieudolnie ukrywaną ironią zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Potrząsnął głową; nie chciał, aby emocje wzięły nad nim górę. – Sprawy zawodowe. – Dodał spokojniejszym tonem. – Pomagam w pewnej sprawie tutejszemu oddziałowi FBI. 

\- Kogo ścigasz teraz, Stiles? – Zaciekawiła się Nola, natychmiast przerywając swój monolog. Jej oczy błyszczały. – Opowiedz mi wszystko!

Na ustach Dereka pojawił się czuły uśmiech, na widok którego serce Stilesa zawyło z bólu.

\- Uwielbia teraz wszelkie motywy detektywistyczne. – Pogładził jej długie, czarne loki. – Najnowsza miłość.

Stiles pokiwał głową, po czym zwrócił się do dziewczynki. – Ściśle tajne, przykro mi. – Powiedział teatralnym szeptem.

Nola wygięła usta w podkówkę i urażona założyła ręce na piersi. Stiles puścił do niej perskie oko, na co dziewczynka zachichotała głośno. 

Stiles westchnął, po czym spojrzał na telefon i odczytał wiadomość od Lydii. Pokręcił głową, po czym schował telefon do kieszeni i sięgnął po płaszcz. 

\- Czas na mnie, muszę wracać do pracy. Złoczyńcy nie śpią! – Uśmiechnął się do Noli, mając nadzieję, że na jego twarzy zamiast uśmiechu nie pojawi się grymas bólu. 

Musiał stamtąd wyjść i to jak najszybciej. Bał się, że zaraz się rozpłacze.

\- Stiles…?

Spojrzał na Dereka wyczekująco. _Proszę, daj mi stąd wyjść._

\- Wiem, że prawdopodobnie nie zechcesz i będziesz miał do tego pełne prawo – zaczął Derek, unikając jego wzroku. – ale czy moglibyśmy później się spotkać? Chciałbym ci wszystko wyjaśnić. 

\- Po co? – Stiles zmrużył oczy i założył ręce na piersi. Czuł, że rana w sercu ponownie zaczyna się otwierać, a nie chciałby być w miejscu publicznym, kiedy zacznie znowu krwawić. 

Derek przygryzł dolną wargę, po czym wreszcie odważył się spojrzeć na Stilesa; zielone oczy błyszczały ledwie powstrzymywanymi łzami.

Całą silną wolą Stiles powstrzymywał się, aby go teraz nie przytulić. 

\- Nie, Derek. – Odparł, instynktownie łapiąc się za lewy bok. Bał się, że za chwilę jego serce rozpadnie się w drobny mak. – Wiem, że znowu wyjedziesz, znowu znikniesz. Lepiej będzie dla mnie, jeśli to ja teraz wyjdę i udam, że ostatni kwadrans się nie wydarzył. Znowu postaram się o tobie zapomnieć, bo nie chcę kolejny raz cierpieć po twojej ucieczce. 

Odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi, jednak ponownie zatrzymał go lekko drżący szept.

\- Nie przed tobą uciekam. 

Stiles odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego nieufnie, choć jego serce zabiło na te słowa nieco szybciej. _Derek był w niebezpieczeństwie?_

\- Przed kim? – Mimowolnie zrobił krok w jego stronę i rozejrzał się wokół, jak gdyby miał w tej właśnie kawiarni ujrzeć to, przed czym uciekał Derek. – Jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie? – Wyszeptał, nie chcąc aby ich rozmowie zaczęła przysłuchiwać się Nola.

Derek pokręcił głową. – Wieczorem, opowiem ci wszystko wieczorem.

Stiles westchnął z rozdrażnieniem; mimowolnie zaczął myśleć jak pracownik służb śledczych, nie mógł więc odmówić cichej prośbie o pomoc. 

Już widział, jak bardzo będzie cierpiał po powrocie do domu. Nowy Jork zdecydowanie mu nie służył. 

\- Jeśli cię nie będzie, naślę na ciebie FBI. – Rzucił, zapisując rząd cyfr na leżącej na stoliku serwetce. Nie miał pewności, czy Derek nadal miał gdzieś zapisany jego numer telefonu. - Masz moje słowo.

Twarz Dereka rozjaśnił nieśmiały uśmiech. 

\- A ty moje. 

*

Finalnie umówili się trzy dni później.

Siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny myślenia w kółko o tym, czy powinien iść. Mógł wymienić dziesiątki powodów, dla których był to najgorszy z możliwych pomysł, jednak miał też gotową listę argumentów za tym, dlaczego nie powinien wahać się ani chwili. 

Do ostatniej chwili nie wiedział czy pójdzie. 

Przestępował teraz z jednej nogi na drugą, czekając przed restauracją, w której miał zjeść kolację z Derekiem. Spóźniał się już siedem minut, a Stiles z każdą mijającą sekundą był coraz bardziej przekonany, że w ogóle się nie pojawi. 

Jego irytacja rosła, a nienawiść do samego siebie kipiała w nim coraz bardziej, wprost proporcjonalnie do czasu jaki spędził stojąc na chodniku i marznąc na listopadowym wietrze. Pluł sobie w brodę, że po raz kolejny dał się skusić bladozielonym oczom, zupełnie nic z tego nie mając.

No, może poza złamanym sercem.

Objął się bezwiednie ramionami na wspomnienie pękniętego na miliony kawałków serca, zniszczonego jedną cichą ucieczką prawie rok temu. _Spokojnie,_ pomyślał. _Nie dopuszczę do tego po raz drugi._

Derek miał pojawić się tu prawie piętnaście minut temu, a Stiles nadal nie miał pojęcia po co nadal tu stał. Po co w ogóle przyszedł. Może aby przekonać się, że miał rację, odpuszczając sobie Dereka? Może złamane serce miało być nauczką na przyszłość? Może wcześniej tego nie widział, ale jednak nie byli dla siebie stworzeni jak kiedyś myślał?  
A może, odezwał się cichy głos z tyłu głowy, Derek po prostu chce przeprosić?

Zanim zdążył wyśmiać ten pomysł, zza pleców dobiegł go lekko zdyszany głos.

\- Myślałem, że już cię nie zastanę.

Stiles odwrócił się na pięcie i zobaczył przed sobą oddychającego ciężko Dereka, poprawiającego szalik, który niemal zsunął mu się z ramion. Jego naga szyja działała na Stilesa wyjątkowo rozpraszająco, sprawiając że jego myśli błądziły ku niebezpiecznym wspomnieniom. Potrząsnął więc głową aby je odsunąć, po czym skupił się na tym, co przed sekundą powiedział Derek. Myślał, czy może miał nadzieję, że go nie zastanie? 

\- Miałem niedługo stąd iść. – Przyznał.

Derek zmarszczył brwi. – Bałem się, że to powiesz. W takim razie kolacja jest na mój rachunek, brzmi okej?

Stiles wzruszył ramionami, po czym ruszył za Derekiem do środka.

\- Przepraszam, że się spóźniłem. – Powiedział brunet, kiedy usiedli do stolika w zacisznym kącie restauracji, a kelner poszedł po kartę. – Nola miała jeden ze swoich napadów złości i nie mogłem dać sobie z nią rady. Ani ja ani jej opiekun. 

\- W porządku, nic się nie stało. – Powiedział bez uczucia Stiles, bezwiednie odpowiadając według utartego schematu rozmowy. Za wszelką cenę chciał udawać obojętność, aby zamaskować targające nim emocje i gorączkowe bicie serca. 

Nie rozmawiali aż do momentu, kiedy złożyli zamówienia, a kelner oddalił się na bezpieczną odległość. 

\- Więc Nola ma teraz napady złości? – Zapytał Stiles, zbyt późno zastanawiając się czy wypada mu być tak ciekawskim. – To do niej nie pasuje.

Derek pokiwał głową i westchnął. – Niestety. Nowy Jork najwyraźniej jej nie służy. 

\- A tobie? – Wyrwało się Stilesowi po raz kolejny.

Brunet milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. – Sam nie wiem. Jest w porządku. – Wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając w dół na swoje ręce. – Chociaż tęsknię za Kalifornią, tam się urodziłem. I tam na zawsze zostanie już moje serce. 

Powoli podniósł wzrok i spojrzał Stilesowi w oczy. – Chciałem cię przeprosić, Stiles. Przepraszam, że wyjechałem bez słowa. Chociaż wydawało mi się, że miałem dobrą wymówkę, nic mnie nie usprawiedliwia. Nic.

Stiles milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, nie będąc pewnym, czy chce przyjąć jego przeprosiny. Chociaż jego głupie, stęsknione serce rwało się radośnie do przodu, dobrze pamiętał jak bardzo cierpiał przez długie miesiące po jego wyjeździe. Może lepiej było trzymać się na dystans?

\- Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć. – Wzruszył ramionami i założył ręce na piersi. – Chyba, że ty mi powiesz, jak zareagowałbyś na moim miejscu? – Pochylił się do przodu i obniżył nieco głos. – Miłość twojego życia zostawia cię bez słowa wyjaśnienia i znika. Przepada jak kamień w wodę. Jak na to reagujesz? Albo lepiej! Co mówisz, kiedy spotykacie się przypadkiem po drugiej stronie kraju? – Mówił szybko, wyrzucając z siebie żal, który trzymał w sobie o kilka miesięcy za długo. – Zresztą nieważne. – Pokręcił głową i odsunął się do tyłu. – Nie wiem czy istnieją w ogóle dobre słowa na taką okazję.

Zamilkł i utkwił wzrok w talerzu z makaronem z owocami morza, który właśnie został mu podany. Cisza, która między nimi zapadła, aż dzwoniła mu w uszach. 

\- A mimo to przyszedłeś. – Powiedział cicho Derek, kiedy kelner oddalił się z powrotem. 

Stiles wzruszył ramionami, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem. – Najwyraźniej niczego się nie nauczyłem. 

\- Nie oczekuję, że mi wybaczysz. – Mówił dalej Derek. – Nie mam na to nawet nadziei. Ale chciałem ci powiedzieć, dlaczego wyjechałem, bo może zrozumiesz.

\- Teraz? Tutaj? – Zapytał Stiles, wskazując wokół na otaczające ich eleganckie wnętrze i tuziny zajętych stolików. Spojrzał na Dereka, który najwyraźniej mówił całkowicie poważnie i gotowy był przeprowadzić tę rozmowę właśnie teraz. Westchnął. – No dobrze, to… Powiesz mi w takim razie czemu uciekasz?

\- Tak jak ci mówiłem, nie uciekłem przed tobą. Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Gdybym mógł, zostałbym w Los Angeles, zostałbym tam z tobą. – Przerwał na chwilę, zbierając myśli. – Ale zrobiło się nieco niebezpiecznie, więc musiałem wyjechać i się zaszyć, żeby to przeczekać.

\- Niebezpiecznie? – Powtórzył za nim głucho Stiles, bezwiednie nachylając się w jego stronę. – Coś ci grozi? Ktoś ci grozi? – Instynktownie przybrał ton agenta śledczego, gotowego pomóc każdemu, kto tego potrzebuje. 

\- Już nie, na szczęście. Zrobiło się ciszej. – Powiedział, po czym pochylił się i obniżył nieco głos. – Ale nadal się ukrywam. Ukrywamy. – Poprawił się, mając na myśli swoją siedmioletnią córkę. - Przed matką Noli.

\- Jennifer? – Stiles wygrzebał z pamięci jej imię. – Ukrywacie się przed Jennifer?

\- Nie Jennifer. – Odparł cicho Derek. – Kate Argent.


	22. Chapter 22

_“The problem was I wanted to be yours more than I ever wanted to be mine.”_  
B. Taplin

**Rozdział 22**

Stiles czuł zawroty głowy. 

Kate Argent? KATE ARGENT?

Jak to było możliwe? A może raczej, czy to w ogóle było możliwe? Derek i Kate Argent, odwieczny wróg jego rodziny?

Stiles miał nadzieję, że Derek za chwilę krzyknie „Żartowałem!”. 

\- No dobrze. – Powiedział, oddychając głęboko. – A tak na serio? Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że gubernator Teksasu jest matką Noli? – Ostatnie słowa wyszeptał, rozglądając się dookoła, aby upewnić się, że nikt ich nie usłyszał. 

\- Właśnie ci to powiedziałem. – Wyszeptał Derek, patrząc na niego poważnym wzrokiem, który upewniał Stilesa w przekonaniu, że mówi prawdę.

Ale jak w ogóle mogła to być prawda?

To wszystko nie trzymało się kupy. 

Pokręcił głową i pochylił się do niego, mówiąc z zaciśniętymi zębami. – Jeśli sobie ze mnie żartujesz, to przysięgam, że…

\- Uwierz mi. – Derek przerwał mu w pół zdania. – Naprawdę wolałbym żartować.

*

\- Zacznijmy od początku, okej?

Siedzieli w pokoju hotelowym Stilesa, pijąc przyniesione z hotelowego baru mojito. Derek cierpliwie czekał, aż jego towarzysz weźmie proszki przeciwbólowe i niezbyt rozsądnie popije je drinkiem. Obserwował Stilesa, podczas gdy ten chodził w kółko po pokoju, próbując zebrać myśli na temat Kate, Dereka i Noli; w obliczu dzisiejszych rewelacji zeszłoroczne odejście Dereka zeszło na razie na drugi plan, którym po prostu zajmie się później. 

Stiles usiadł wreszcie w fotelu, wziął w dłoń na wpół pełną szklankę drinka i spojrzał na Dereka. 

\- Jak się w ogóle poznaliście?

Derek wzruszył ramionami. – Znaliśmy się poniekąd od zawsze. Nasze rodziny się znały, chociaż może raczej powinienem powiedzieć „nienawidziły”. W moim domu zawsze mówiło się o Argentach, zazwyczaj dosyć niepochlebnie. – Zamyślił się. – Kate podeszła kiedyś do mnie po jakiejś charytatywnej imprezie, kiedy wymykałem się z niej wcześniej do domu. Gdybym nie był sam, pewnie nigdy by się na to nie odważyła. 

Stiles zastanowił się nad tym co powiedział mu Derek. – Więc kiedy ją poznałeś musiałeś mieć jakieś… dwadzieścia lat?

\- Poznałem ją kiedy byłem jeszcze w liceum. – Doprecyzował Derek. – Ale tak, zaczęliśmy umawiać się gdy miałem dziewiętnaście, prawie dwadzieścia lat. Mimo, że zacząłem właśnie college, nadal byłem właściwie dzieciakiem, a ona to wykorzystała. – Zamyślił się i odwrócił wzrok w kierunku okna, skąd widok roztaczał się na południową część Central Parku. – Byliśmy razem osiem, może dziesięć miesięcy, podczas których dowiedziała się ode mnie całkiem sporo o mojej rodzinie. Bezczelnie wykorzystywała to w biznesie i polityce, skutecznie blokując pracę moich rodziców. – Pokręcił głową. – Było mi wstyd, że dawałem się tak wykorzystać, a moja rodzina na tym cierpiała, jednak byłem zakochany i nic do mnie nie docierało. – Dodał ciszej, nadal zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem. – Potem zerwała ze mną i wyjechała do Teksasu. Nie wiedziałem nawet, że jest w ciąży. – Zamknął oczy i potarł lekko powieki. – Potem był pożar, a chwilę później zjawiła się z powrotem, tak po prostu zostawiając u mnie Nolę i z powrotem wyjeżdżając. Chociaż wtedy mała nosiła imię Olivia. 

Spojrzał na Stilesa, który patrzył na niego zdezorientowany. 

\- Zmieniłeś jej imię?

Derek pokiwał głową. – Miałem nadzieję, że będzie jej ciężej Nolę znaleźć. – Nieco zmieszany, podrapał się po karku. – No i nie chciałem, żeby miała z Kate cokolwiek wspólnego, chociażby nadane przez nią imię. 

Stiles milczał, nie za bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć. Nie był ojcem, więc nie do końca potrafił wczuć się w sytuację Dereka. Jednak znając Kate i wiedząc do czego była zdolna, również wolałby, aby Nola nie miała z nią styczności.

Wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju, starając się zebrać myśli. Jeszcze nie do końca pozbierał się po tym kiedy jak gdyby nigdy nic spotkał Dereka w kawiarni, a już na głowę wylewała mu się kolejna fala nowości. 

\- Dlaczego w ogóle przed nią uciekasz? – Odwrócił się do niego i popatrzył w zaciekawieniu. – Wiem, że jest niezbyt miłą osobą, ale od razu chowanie się przed nią? – Pokręcił głową. – No i nadal ma prawa rodzicielskie do Noli, z tego co rozumiem, więc to wszystko… - Zastanowił się nad doborem słów, bo widział jak ciężko przyjmował ten temat Derek. – Powiedzmy, że nie jest do końca legalne. – Zakończył krzywo, nie chcąc wypisywać mu listy paragrafów, jakie do tej pory złamał. 

\- Uciekłem z kilku powodów. – Powiedział brunet, starając się zachować spokój. Nie przychodziło mu to łatwo, ale z drugiej strony Stiles pomyślał, że przecież to Derek zaproponował ten temat. – Po pierwsze, wręczając mi Nolę, Kate oświadczyła, że wraca do pracy i nie ma czasu się nią zająć. Jej ojciec prowadził dla rządu jakieś przetargi i miała mu pomagać. – Wyjaśnił. – Dziecko nie było jej po drodze. 

\- Nie wolała więc usunąć ciąży? – Zapytał Stiles, nie do końca rozumiejąc jej system wartości. – Skoro i tak nie miała zamiaru zajmować się dzieckiem?

Derek prychnął i pokręcił głową. – To republikanka. – Powiedział, a Stiles pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. – Świętość życia i tak dalej. 

\- Świętość życia i prawo do ogólnodostępnej broni nie do końca mi się ze sobą sklejają. – Powiedział Stiles, na co Derek przytaknął. 

\- Drugim powodem był pożar mojego rodzinnego domu. – Kontynuował, tym razem nieco cichszym głosem; temat wyraźnie sprawiał mu ból, nawet po tylu latach. – Miałem dwadzieścia jeden lat, moja cała rodzina zginęła, a ja od razu po pogrzebie wróciłem do Los Angeles, aby kontynuować studia. Nadal byłem w szoku, a terapeuta, do którego trafiłem mi to odradzał. Ale wróciłem, bo nie wiedziałem co ze sobą zrobić. – Wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął powieki, pod którymi gromadziły się znowu łzy. – I nagle obudziłem się z tego koszmaru, stojąc na środku pokoju w akademiku i trzymając w ramionach niemowlę. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić ze sobą, a co dopiero z małą. W głowie miałem tylko jedną myśl, że skoro nie potrafiłem ochronić moich rodziców, to muszę teraz ochronić ją, bo teraz ona jest moją całą rodziną. W niecałą godzinę spakowałem walizki i wyjechałem. 

Stiles usiadł na łóżku, naprzeciwko fotela w którym siedział Derek. – Kiedy zmarła moja mama, ubzdurałem sobie, że mój tata umrze z głodu. – Powiedział cicho. – Starałem się nie myśleć o stracie najbliższej mi osoby, więc przerzuciłem to na obsesyjną troskę o tatę. I zacząłem od robienia mu kanapek, a kilka miesięcy później gotowałem mu trzydaniowe obiady. – Bezwiednie objął się ramionami w obronnym geście. – Mój psycholog powiedział, że to dosyć typowe zachowanie. Niezbyt zdrowe, ale często spotykane.

\- Mój powiedział to samo. – Uśmiechnął się słabo Derek i odetchnął nieco lżej. – W każdym razie jest też trzeci powód, chociaż myślę, że bardziej związany z moim stanem psychicznym. – Zawahał się, niepewny jak zacząć. – Kilka tygodni przed pożarem, podsłuchałem rozmowę moich rodziców i wujka Petera. Z jakiegoś powodu Peter był przekonany, że Kate jest zamieszana w jakieś przestępcze procedery, jak to nazwał. Mówił o tym jak wielkie ma wpływy w biznesie i w polityce. Jak wysoko postawieni są jej sprzymierzeńcy, dzięki którym może właściwie robić co chce, a i tak zawsze będzie chroniona. Z tego co pamiętam chodziło chyba o przemyt broni. – Machnął ręką, nie zauważając przerażenia na twarzy Stilesa na dźwięk słów „przemyt broni”. – W każdym razie kiedy Kate zostawiła mi Nolę, tamta rozmowa wróciła do mnie i to było jedyne o czym myślałem. Byłem przekonany, że Peter miał rację, mimo że nie miał dowodów, a teraz myślę, że po prostu miał chorobliwą obsesję na jej punkcie. Ale wtedy nie wyobrażałem sobie, aby ktoś taki, przestępca, wychowywał moje dziecko. Musiałem więc trzymać ją od niej z daleka. 

\- Broni? – Zapytał Stiles, którego myśli nagle zaczęły krążyć wokół nieuchwytnej Mrs Silverstone. Czy to mogła być Kate? Czy Derek właśnie potwierdził poszlaki wskazujące na jej udział w przemycie? – Myślisz, że mogłeś źle zapamiętać? Jesteś pewny, że to była broń?

\- Czy to mogło być coś innego? – Zastanowił się Derek. – Wątpię. Nie wykluczyłbym tego, ale raczej nie zajmowałaby się niczym innym. Jej rodzina zajmuje się sprzedażą broni, od zawsze byli związani z tą branżą. Chociaż wiem, że przemyt to dosyć poważne oskarżenie. Może oszukuje swoich poddostawców, ale wątpię, aby były to przekręty tego typu. Nie potrzebują więcej pieniędzy niż już mają, a Kate mogłaby zaprzepaścić całą swoją karierę polityczną. 

Stiles kiwnął głową. To samo wykazało ich wewnętrzne śledztwo FBI, chociaż myśl o Kate uwikłanej w międzynarodowy przemyt broni ciągle krążyła w jego głowie. 

\- Nie mów tylko proszę, że prowadzisz sprawę przeciwko Kate. – Powiedział Derek, dodając dwa do dwóch, nieco bledszy niż zwykle. Patrzył na Stilesa, wyraźnie mając nadzieję na odpowiedź przeczącą. – Naprawdę przemyca broń? – Wyszeptał. 

Stiles przygryzł dolną wargę, zastanawiając się ile może mu zdradzić. – Nic jeszcze nie wiemy. – Powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – Pojawia się w naszych papierach jako właścicielka fabryk, ale poza tym nic na nią nie mamy. Przynajmniej jeszcze. – Milczał dłuższą chwilę, pogrążony w rozmyślaniach. Gubernator Teksasu stojący na czele przemytu broni, być może na międzynarodową skalę? Czy to w ogóle było możliwe? – Mówiłeś komuś o tym? – Dodał po chwili.

\- Masz na myśli czy poszedłem na policję? Nigdy w życiu. – Pokręcił głową. – Peter zniknął, a ja nie miałem dowodów, tylko podsłuchaną rozmowę. Nikt nie wziąłby mnie na poważnie, a Kate była już na tak wysokim stanowisku w rządzie, że na pewno by się o tym dowiedziała. A ja jedyne czego pragnąłem to zniknąć. Tak, aby Kate nie mogła nas nigdy znaleźć. 

\- Ze swoimi znajomościami byłoby jej stosunkowo łatwo was wyśledzić. – Zauważył Stiles, spychając temat roli Kate w przemycie broni. – Nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś, że jednak cię nie znalazła.

\- Nowe dokumenty, nowe życie. – Wzruszył ramionami Derek. – Nola była na tyle mała, że z łatwością zarejestrowałem ją jako nowonarodzone dziecko, dostała paszport. Przez pierwsze trzy lata życia Noli trzymaliśmy się na uboczu, mieszkaliśmy na przedmieściach większych miast, niedaleko lotnisk, aby w razie czego można było szybko uciec. Uciąłem kontakty ze swoimi siostrami, aby je ochronić i ich w to nie mieszać. Powiedziałem im tylko, że wyjeżdżam z kraju. – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Potem to narastało i wiem, że to co zrobiłem było właściwie porwaniem, ale nie mogłem się już z tego wycofać. Przyzwyczaiłem się do myśli, że będę wiecznie uciekać. 

Stiles milczał, zastanawiając się nad tym, co powiedział Derek. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił, z tego że to właściwie było przestępstwem, ale jednocześnie Stiles nie mógł nie myśleć, że powody jego decyzji też były poniekąd słuszne. 

\- Unikałem jej przez pięć lat. – Mówił dalej Derek. – I nagle zjawiła się tuż obok. Kiedy ją tylko przesłuchiwałeś, byłbym jeszcze w stanie przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego, bo to były twoje sprawy zawodowe, a ona i tak za chwilę wracała z powrotem do Teksasu. Ale kiedy pojawiła się tak blisko, wtedy na placu zabaw zaledwie ulicę dalej, a dodatkowo kiedy byłeś tam z Nolą… - Zawiesił głos i zacisnął powieki. – Spanikowałem. – Wyznał szeptem. – Tak po prostu. Bałem się, że jest na naszym tropie. Kiedy ty wyjechałeś na Święto Dziękczynienia do domu, ja spakowałem się i wyjechaliśmy do Nowego Jorku, najdalej od Los Angeles jak to było możliwe. 

Zapadła cisza, która aż dzwoniła Stilesowi w uszach. 

\- Żałuję, że nie powiedziałeś mi kiedy tylko pojawiło się zagrożenie. – Powiedział cicho. – Żałuję, że mi nie zaufałeś. 

Derek wstał i przesiadł się na łóżko, tuż obok Stilesa. Spojrzał na niego i sięgnął po jego dłoń, w ostatnim momencie ją wycofując. - Wtedy nie ufałem nikomu, bo tak było bezpieczniej. Nikomu poza tobą. – Stiles wywrócił oczami i założył ręce na piersi. Było jasne, że ani trochę nie wierzył w to, że Derek naprawdę mu kiedykolwiek zaufał. – Naprawdę ci zaufałem Stiles. – Powtórzył brunet. – Oddałem ci przecież swoje serce. Nie wiem co mam zrobić, aby udowodnić ci, że naprawdę cię kochałem. I nadal kocham. – Dodał szeptem, a Stiles nie był pewny czy się nie przesłyszał. Czy sobie tego nie zmyślił. – I właśnie wtedy, tak nagle pojawiła się z powrotem Kate i kompletnie straciłem głowę, poczułem się bezbronny. Poczułem, że wszystko mi się sypie, ucieka mi przez palce. Że zaufałem ci i straciłem przez to tarczę, za którą się z Nolą ukrywaliśmy. I dlatego nas znalazła. I że to kara za to, że się w tobie zakochałem. 

Stiles prychnął. 

\- Ja za miłość także słono zapłaciłem, wiesz? –Zaśmiał się gorzko. - Dobrze, że nie widziałeś mnie w ciągu pierwszych kilku miesięcy po tym jak zniknąłeś. – Nie chciał wzbudzać w Dereku poczucia winy, ale nie mógł zatrzymać słów, które wylały się z niego całym strumieniem. – Wyglądałem jak gówno, a czułem się jeszcze gorzej. Myślę, że sięgnąłem swojego osobistego dna. – Wstał z łóżka, walcząc z napływającymi do oczu łzami. 

Tak bardzo nie chciał tego mówić. 

\- Nigdy nie będę w stanie ci tego wynagrodzić. – Powiedział Derek łagodnym głosem, w którym Stiles słyszał ogromny ból. – Wiem, jak bardzo cię zraniłem. I nigdy nie będę w stanie wystarczająco cię przeprosić. Pewnie nigdy mi nie wybaczysz i prawie już się z tym pogodziłem. Ale nie chciałem cię w to wciągać. – Westchnął. – Wierzyłem, że nawet ze złamanym sercem będziesz szczęśliwszy, a co ważniejsze, bezpieczny, niż gdybyśmy dalej byli razem. Nie wiem czy miałem rację, pewnie nigdy się już nie dowiem. 

\- Nie wiem. – Powiedział Stiles, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Derek nie musiał widzieć jak płacze. Jak płacze przez niego. – Szkoda, że nie dałeś mi wyboru. 

\- Teraz to wiem. – Przyznał cicho Derek. – I żałuję, że zdecydowałem za ciebie. Biłem się z myślami, bo rozum mówił mi, aby ci to wszystko powiedzieć kiedy tylko wróciłbyś z Beacon Hills, ale serce odpowiadało, że wtedy wciągnąłbym cię w ten cały bałagan, a ty, zwłaszcza ty, na to nie zasługujesz. Mówię ci to wszystko dziś dlatego, że powinieneś znać prawdę, ale nie oczekuję że nam pomożesz, nie mógłbym wplątać cię w ten koszmar. Wystarczy, że sam wstaję w nocy po kilka razy, aby wyjrzeć przez okno i sprawdzić okolicę. – Stiles opuścił dłonie i patrzył na niego, słuchając uważnie. – Wybrałem zawód, który wykonuję pod pseudonimem, co pozwala mi na względną anonimowość i pracę z domu, gdzie zawsze mam oko na Nolę. Zawsze noszę przy sobie nasze paszporty, w razie gdybyśmy musieli wszystko rzucić i uciekać. – Ujął delikatnie jego dłoń. – Nigdy nie będę w stanie zapewnić Noli normalnego życia, ale wolę to niż gdyby miała ją wychowywać psychopatka. A tobie nie mógłbym dać normalnego związku, choć będąc z tobą nigdy nie byłem szczęśliwszy. 

Stiles wywrócił oczami, ale nie zabrał dłoni, którą nadal obejmował Derek. 

\- A mimo to wyjechałeś. – Nie dawał za wygraną, połykając łzy. 

\- I odchorowałem ten wyjazd. – Tłumaczył cierpliwie Derek. Wiedział, że musi upłynąć jeszcze sporo czasu, aby Stiles chociaż pomyślał o tym aby mu wybaczyć. – Nie mogłem jeść, nie mogłem spać. W ciągu dnia skupiałem się na Noli, która zupełnie nie rozumiała czemu musieliśmy wyjechać i czemu nie pojechałeś z nami. Za to każdej nocy starałem się wytłuc sobie z głowy pomysł, aby do ciebie wrócić. – Stiles instynktownie ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń. – Dwa razy kupiłem bilet lotniczy i dwa razy go anulowałem. Wykasowałem twój numer z telefonu, ale i tak znam go na pamięć. Odsłuchałem każdą wiadomość jaką nagrałeś mi na poczcie głosowej, odsłuchiwałem je po kilkanaście razy i za każdym chciałem wyrzucić telefon przez okno, aby nie musieć słyszeć bólu i nienawiści w twoim głosie. 

\- Nie nienawidzę cię. – Mruknął Stiles. – Nigdy nie mógłbym cię znienawidzić. 

\- Myślałem, że zdołałeś mnie zapomnieć. – Wyznał Derek, obniżając głos do szeptu. – Trochę szpiegowałem konta społecznościowe Kiry. – Przyznał, krzywiąc się na myśl o swoim żałosnym zachowaniu. – Wiem, że to słabe. Ale kiedy zobaczyłem cię na jednym z jej zdjęć, uśmiechniętego i zadowolonego, z jednej strony twój widok ponownie złamał mi serce, ale z drugiej dobrze było widzieć, że jesteś szczęśliwy. 

\- Nie byłem. 

Stiles odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna, aby nie musieć patrzeć teraz na Dereka. Nie chciał czytać niczego z jego oczu, nie chciał też aby widział jego ból. 

\- Nie byłeś…

\- Nie. Za bardzo tęskniłem, jak ostatni idiota. – Kolejne łzy popłynęły po jego rozpalonych policzkach. – Nie mogłem dać sobie rady. – Poczuł jak Derek z wahaniem obejmuje go od tyłu, zamykając go w swoich objęciach, tak znajomych i bezpiecznych. Łzy popłynęły wtedy strumieniem, którego nie potrafił już zatrzymać. Nie był nawet pewien czy chciał to zrobić. – Nie potrafiłem wyrzucić cię z głowy i nienawidziłem siebie za to. 

\- Nie bardziej niż ja siebie, z każdym dniem coraz bardziej. – Powiedział Derek, wtulając twarz w zmierzwione włosy Stilesa, wdychając swój ulubiony zapach, od którego aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. – Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. 

Wsłuchując się w bicie swoich stęsknionych, lecz nadal niepewnych serc, trwali w swoich objęciach całą noc, na przemian szepcząc przeprosiny i ścierając wzajemnie swoje słone łzy. 

Tak zastał ich świt.


	23. Chapter 23

_“You said “us” and in that moment I knew words were magic.” _  
K. Towne Jr.__

__**Rozdział 23** _ _

__\- Dlaczego w ogóle mi zaufałeś?_ _

__Derek spojrzał na Stilesa, nie do końca rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. Przekrzywił lekko głowę, wpatrując się w niego znad kubka z kawą i pustego talerza po skończonym śniadaniu._ _

__\- Co masz na myśli?_ _

__Stiles wzruszył ramionami i pokręcił głową, dźgając widelcem jajecznicę o wiele mocniej niż była taka potrzeba. – Dlaczego zaufałeś mi wtedy, dwa lata temu. Kiedy spotkaliśmy się w markecie. – W oczach Dereka zobaczył nagłe zrozumienie. – Uciekałeś przecież przed Kate, ukrywając się przy tym z dzieckiem. – Postanowił, że nie będzie wspominał w ich rozmowach takich słów jak „porwanie”, „fałszywa tożsamość” czy „przestępstwo” i zostawi tę wątpliwą przyjemność adwokatowi, z którym Derek miał się po południu spotkać. – Mogła nasłać na was policję, a oni często oddają takie sprawy FBI._ _

__Derek pokiwał głową, upijając łyk parującej kawy. – To, że jesteś agentem federalnym nie było decydującym czynnikiem. Dlaczego zdobyłeś moje zaufanie… To niemal jak gdybyś pytał mnie, czemu się w tobie zakochałem. – Stiles uniósł brwi i otworzył usta, z których nie wypłynął jednak chociażby jeden dźwięk. Derek uśmiechnął się do niego słabo. – Twoja praca sprawiła jednak, że zaufałem ci o wiele szybciej. Jeśli pamiętasz, tydzień po tym spotkaniu zaprosiłem cię do swojego mieszkania_ _

__\- Mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że agent FBI was skrzywdzi? – Zapytał, odkładając na bo niedojedzoną jajecznicę; stresował się spotkaniem Dereka z adwokatem i nie mógł już niczego więcej przełknąć._ _

__Derek pokiwał głową, po czym wrócił do swojej kawy i zerknął w telefon, spodziewając się odpowiedzi od Masona, opiekuna Noli. Stiles obserwował go uważnie, pozwalając myślom błądzić wokół całej sprawy, której szczegółów dowiedział się zaledwie tydzień temu i nie zdążył jeszcze po tych nowinach ochłonąć._ _

__Wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek mu się to uda._ _

__*_ _

__Postanowił, że nie będzie brał udziału w spotkaniu z adwokatem. Zarówno Derek jak i Lydia streszczą mu później wszystkie szczegóły, a on nie będzie musiał stresować się jeszcze bardziej, starając się przetrawić prawniczy bełkot bez wywracania oczami. Postanowił przeczekać ten czas z Nolą w poczekalni biura adwokata, którego sekretarka co chwilę donosiła im kolejne ciastka i cukierki._ _

__Układając zamek z klocków i słuchając wesołego szczebiotania dziewczynki, Stiles pozwolił myślom krążyć swobodnie wokół całej tej sytuacji._ _

__Cieszył się, że Lydia zgodziła się pomóc Derekowi mimo, że tak naprawdę jako prokurator była po drugiej stronie barykady – tej, która mogła skazać Dereka za porwanie własnej córki. Machnęła jednak na to ręką, twierdząc że oboje z Kate mają równe prawa do opieki nad małą i każde z nich może wyjechać z dzieckiem nawet na drugi koniec świata. Dlatego dopóki Kate nie zgłosi porwania, biuro prokuratora nie było stroną w sprawie, więc na razie Lydia będzie zwyczajnie wsparciem – moralnym i prawnym – dla Dereka._ _

__Stiles pytał ją co najmniej dziesięć razy czy Kate nie zgłosiła porwania córki, a Lydia tyle samo razy odpowiadała mu, że sprawdziła wszystkie dostępne jej bazy; Kate nigdy nie zgłosiła porwania albo zaginięcia dziecka. Zaufanym osobom (tym, do których udało się Lydii dotrzeć) powiedziała, że jej córka umarła zaraz po porodzie._ _

__\- Powiedziała mi, że jej córka byłaby teraz w wieku Noli. – Potwierdził Stiles, kiedy dzień wcześniej Lydia streszczała im to, czego zdążyła się dowiedzieć._ _

__Lydia pokiwała głową. – Skoro Kate nie zgłosiła porwania i jednocześnie mówiła o śmierci dziecka po porodzie, możliwe że kompletnie się wami nie interesuje. – Spojrzała na Dereka, którego mina wyrażała zwątpienie. – Albo sama chciała was dorwać._ _

__Stiles syknął i rzucił jej mordercze spojrzenie. Umówili się co prawda, że będzie z nimi dwoma całkowicie szczera jeśli chodzi o szczegóły tej sprawy, ale Stiles i tak widział, że Derek był w stanie ciągłego przerażenia, niemal na granicy ataku paniki. Nie powinna jeszcze bardziej go stresować._ _

__Chociaż czasami wracały do niego wspomnienia z ostatniego roku, a zwłaszcza ciężkiej zimy (podczas której starał się poskładać swoje serce do kupy), to coraz częściej zdarzało mu się myśleć o Dereku ciepło. Chciał go chronić. Nie będąc rodzicem, nie do końca potrafił postawić się w jego miejscu i wyobrazić sobie sytuację, w której stawia dobro innego, zależnego od niego małego człowieczka ponad swoje szczęście. Nie umiał wyobrazić sobie takiej bezinteresowności i takiego poświęcenia._ _

__Tak wielkiej miłości._ _

__Czasami myślał, że udało mu się go zrozumieć, znaleźć logikę dla jego pozornie bezsensownych działań. W takie dni wspominał spędzone razem chwile i zdarzało mu się wyobrażać ich dwoje za rok o tej samej porze; do tego czasu na pewno wygrają z Kate batalię o Nolę, więc Derek nie będzie musiał już nigdy uciekać. Może Derek wróci do Los Angeles, do starego mieszkania, do poprzedniego życia. Może Stiles zaprosi go na randkę lub dwie, a może będzie czekał aż zrobi to Derek (a zrobi to na pewno). Może znowu się w nim zakocha, a może Derek zakocha się też w nim. Trochę po staremu, a trochę od nowa._ _

__Miewał jednak momenty, zwłaszcza w środku nocy, kiedy przekręcał się z boku na bok starając się zasnąć, kiedy wracała do niego cała gama innych uczuć. Złość na Dereka, który wyjechał przecież bez słowa, porzucając go bez pożegnania. Ból, który czuł na myśl, że Derek nie do końca mu ufał, bo o wszystkim powiedział mu dopiero teraz. Niepewność, która dręczyła go od dziecka, zawsze gdy myślał, że czegoś mu brakowało._ _

__Czy naprawdę nie był wystarczająco dobry?_ _

__Tonąc w natłoku natrętnych myśli i zagrzebując się coraz głębiej we wspomnieniach, trwał w niespokojnym półśnie aż do poranka, kiedy to wstawał i wychodził na poranny jogging. Cieszył się, że chociaż to jedno lekarstwo nadal na niego działało, odganiając przykre myśli i negatywne uczucia aż do następnej nieprzespanej nocy._ _

__Pomagał w tym też Derek, który zachowywał się tak, jakby chciał za wszelką cenę wynagrodzić Stilesowi cały ból, który mu sprawił. Począwszy od przynoszenia mu codziennie kawy na wynos z „najlepszej kawiarni w mieście” (do której musiał dojeżdżać każdego ranka nieco ponad godzinę, chociaż nigdy by się do tego Stilesowi nie przyznał), poprzez zaproszeń na obiady, kolacje, wyjścia do kina czy teatru, aż po małe gesty, których Stiles nie potrafił nawet zliczyć. Poprawienie zsuwającego mu się szalika w wietrzny dzień, SMS-y życzące mu miłego dnia lub dobrej nocy, podrzucenie do siedziby FBI obiadu, aby mógł go sobie w wolnej chwili odgrzać… Przykłady mógłby mnożyć._ _

__Po tamtej rozmowie w hotelu Stilesa nie wracali już właściwie do tematu wyjazdu Dereka z Los Angeles, jednak przez pierwsze dni wisiało to nad nimi jak ciemna burzowa chmura, z której w każdej chwili może zagrzmieć. Stiles wiedział, że jeszcze trochę potrwa, zanim w pełni odzyska zaufanie do Dereka. Jednak z każdym tygodniem chmura oddalała się i rozjaśniała w miarę jak obaj przechodzili nad tym do porządku dziennego. W miarę jak od nowa powoli się do siebie przekonywali._ _

__Jak wracali do bliskości, jaką mieli._ _

__\- Chcę abyś już nigdy nie musiał uciekać. – Powiedział cicho Stiles pewnej nocy, gdy żegnali się pod wejściem do budynku, w którym Derek wynajmował mieszkanie. Ujął jego dłoń i spojrzał w przepełnione zdziwieniem oczy. – Zrobię wszystko, żebyś w końcu nie musiał się chować. Obiecuję._ _

__Zielone oczy Dereka zajaśniały jakimś dziwnym blaskiem, jak gdyby połączyło się w nich ciepło i łagodność z jakimś nieposkromionym żarem. Stiles zadrżał. Dawno nikt tak na niego nie patrzył._ _

__\- Jeśli to się uda, jeśli ten cały plan wypali… - Urwał Derek kiedy załamał mu się głos. Emocje nie pozwalały mu dokończyć zdania. Po chwili dodał: – Nigdy nie będę w stanie ci się odwdzięczyć._ _

__\- Nie musisz. Po prostu… Nie wyjeżdżaj, okej? – Powiedział Stiles szeptem, który mogli słyszeć tylko oni. – Już nigdy nie wyjeżdżaj._ _

__*_ _

__Jedynym warunkiem Dereka były wyłączne prawa rodzicielskie._ _

__Nie chciał, aby Kate w jakikolwiek sposób mogła istnieć w życiu Noli, więc jego planem było pozbawienie jej praw do opieki nad ich córką. Chciał, żeby zniknęła, a najlepiej, aby dostała zakaz zbliżania się do nich obojga. Według Petersona, ich adwokata, zakaz zbliżania się byłby trudny do wynegocjowania (chyba że znaleźliby na nią jakiś paragraf, nad czym niestrudzenie pracował Stiles), jednak mogli bazować na prawach do opieki._ _

__\- Jeśli skupimy się na tym, że Kate nie interesowała się Nolą, a nie faktem, że wyjechałeś z dzieckiem bez wiedzy jej matki, to myślę że mamy szansę to wygrać._ _

__Spisali zeznania Dereka, który opowiedział o ich wszystkich interakcjach, w tym manipulacjach ze strony Kate. O tym jak wykorzystywała jego wiedzę na temat pracy jego rodziców do własnych celów politycznych, jak węszyła w ich domu, gdy go odwiedzała pod nieobecność rodziny. Jak toksyczną była partnerką, wykorzystując jego młody wiek, niszcząc jego poczucie własnej wartości i powoli uzależniając go od siebie. Jak zniknęła i złamała mu serce, jak wróciła na chwilę i znowu wyjechała, zostawiając go z noworodkiem na rękach. Opowiedział o podejrzeniach Petera, o własnym zdaniu na temat jej pracy i biznesów, jakie prowadzi. A i tak było tego za mało._ _

__\- Musimy mieć więcej dowodów, Derek. – Powiedział Peterson, kiedy zebrał wszystkie opowieści Dereka do jednego raportu. – Nikt nie wiedział, że byliście razem, więc nie mamy żadnych świadków. Twoje słowo przeciwko jej._ _

__Stiles wiedział co to znaczy i miał nadzieję, że Derek nie wychwycił aluzji. Kate jako gubernator była o wiele bardziej wiarygodna niż Derek, który zabrał córkę na drugi koniec kraju, zmienił jej imię i ukrywał się przed jej matką. Dlatego ich dowody musiały być niepodważalne, aby mieli szansę wygrać tę sprawę. I aby Kate nie miała absolutnie żadnych podstaw, aby walczyć o Nolę w sądzie._ _

__\- Dlatego pozwól, Derek, że zapytam jeszcze raz. – Kontynuował Peterson profesjonalnym, uprzejmym tonem. – Nie mamy żadnych świadków twojej relacji z Kate? Żadna z twoich sióstr? Myślę że w razie potrzeby moglibyśmy je odnaleźć…_ _

__\- Nie. – Uciął Derek, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Nikt o mnie i Kate nie wiedział. Wstydziłem się mówić, że zakochałem się we wrogu. Żadnej z sióstr nie powiedziałem też o Noli, po prostu pożegnałem się i zniknąłem. – Zamknął oczy i potarł w roztargnieniu skroń. – Nie chciałem, aby ktokolwiek cierpiał przeze mnie tak, jak cierpiała moja rodzina._ _

__\- Mówisz o pożarze? – Zapytał cicho Stiles, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu._ _

__Derek pokiwał głową, a jego zielone oczy wypełniły łzy. – Czuję się winny. – Wyszeptał. – Miałem nieco obiekcji co do zmian w instalacji elektrycznej, które moi rodzice planowali. Nie posłuchali mnie, a mogłem być bardziej stanowczy._ _

__\- To nie twoja wina, wiesz? – Powiedział miękko Stiles. – Wady w tego typu systemach się zdarzają i nic nie możesz z tym zrobić._ _

__Derek pokręcił głową, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w ścianę. – To moja wina. – Powiedział twardo._ _

__Peterson niemal natychmiast zmienił gładko temat, jednak Stiles już go nie słuchał. Patrzył na Dereka, który unikał jego wzroku i pozwolił myślom krążyć swobodnie._ _

__Miał niejasne wrażenie, że Derek nie powiedział im wszystkiego._ _

__*_ _

__Pewnego dnia Lydia wparowała do biura adwokata, gdzie Stiles, Derek i Nola siedzieli już w poczekalni w oczekiwaniu na swoje spotkanie._ _

__\- Stiles, jeśli masz aresztować i oskarżyć Kate o cokolwiek chcesz ją oskarżyć, to powinieneś się pospieszyć. – Oznajmiła, stając przed nimi i zakładając ręce na piersi._ _

__\- Staram się, ale nie mamy żadnych twardych dowodów na jakąkolwiek przestępczą działalność. – Stiles zmarszczył brwi, bacznie się Lydii przyglądając. – Dlaczego tak nagle zaczęło to być pilne?_ _

__\- Nie mogę ujawniać moich informatorów. – Zaczęła, zniżając głos do szeptu mimo, że byli w pomieszczeniu sami. – I nie chciałabym wywoływać w was paniki, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Kate podobno zastanawia się czy nie powinna was jednak odnaleźć._ _

__Kątem oka Stiles zobaczył, że wszystkie mięśnie Dereka napięły się, a on sam skierował wzrok w kierunku Noli, jak gdyby coś mogło się stać w ułamku sekundy, jeśli by chociaż na moment odwrócił od niej wzrok._ _

__Jak gdyby miała zniknąć._ _

__\- Teraz? – Zapytał Stiles z oburzeniem w głosie. – Niby dlaczego miałaby to robić właśnie teraz, po tylu latach?_ _

__\- Zbliżają się wybory, Stiles. – Powiedziała Lydia, a w jej głosie zabrzmiał dziwny ton, którego Stiles nie potrafił rozszyfrować. Odraza? – Porwane przez ojca i odzyskane po latach dziecko bardzo pomogłoby jej w reelekcji._ _

__Stiles prychnął z oburzeniem. – Nie wierzę, że można być tak podłym. Nawet Kate._ _

__\- I tak łagodnie to ująłeś, Stiles. – Powiedziała Lydia, a kąciki jej ust uniosły się w słabym uśmiechu. – Ja bym zwyczajnie nazwała ją suką._ _

__Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie do Lydii, po czym zwrócił wzrok w kierunku Dereka, który w bezruchu obserwował bawiącą się w kącie Nolę. Wiedział, że zostało niewiele czasu zanim Kate zatrudni kogoś, kto wpadnie na ich trop. Musiał więc pospieszyć się i jak najszybciej znaleźć dowody, który obciążałyby Kate na tyle, aby posłać ją do więzienia, a Derekowi zapewnić wyłączne prawa rodzicielskie. O ile część z Derekiem była jasna, to postawienie Kate przed sądem na ten moment było praktycznie niemożliwe do wykonania._ _

__A Stiles nie miał pojęcia jak to zmienić._ _

__*_ _

__Kilka dni później spędzali wieczór w mieszkaniu Dereka, który przygotował na cześć Lydii kolację, starając się podziękować za jej pomoc i skierowanie do najlepszego w mieście adwokata. Obecny był też z nimi Mason, równolatek Stilesa i Lydii, którego Derek zatrudnił jako opiekuna i nauczyciela dla Noli. Dziewczynka powinna być teraz w pierwszej klasie, jednak ze względów ostrożności Derek wybrał dla niej nauczanie w domu._ _

__Dochodziła dziesiąta, kiedy Lydia, ostatni gość, pożegnała się i wyszła, życząc im dobrej nocy. Derek zamknął za nią drzwi, po czym podszedł do kanapy, na której mocnym snem spała już Nola. Dziewczynka odmówiła pójścia do łóżka dopóki była z nimi „ciocia Lydia”; Stiles musiał przyznać że nadzwyczaj dobrze wybrała sobie swoją nową bohaterkę. Zmęczona całym dniem spędzonym w biurze adwokata, zasnęła jednak zanim zdążyła się z nią pożegnać._ _

__Stiles zaczął sprzątać ze stołu podczas gdy Derek zaniósł Nolę do łóżka. W milczeniu dokończyli sprzątanie, po czym Derek zrobił im obu gorącej czekolady z piankami. Ogrzewając sobie dłonie ciepłymi kubkami, zasiedli na kanapie, patrząc na kłębiący się za oknami pierwszy grudniowy śnieg._ _

__\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?_ _

__Derek spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Myślałem, że po ostatnich tygodniach masz dosyć słuchania szczegółów z mojego życia. – Uśmiechnął się słabo, po czym skinął głową. – Ale pytaj śmiało, odpowiem na każde pytanie._ _

__Stiles zawahał się. _Na pewno na każde?__ _

__\- Zastanawiam się… Czy jest coś czego mi nie mówisz?_ _

__Derek zamrugał kilkakrotnie, wpatrując się uważnie w szatyna. Sprawiał wrażenie spiętego. – Co masz na myśli?_ _

__Stiles milczał patrząc mu w oczy, czekając aż Derekowi rozwiąże się język bez jego ingerencji. Nie chciał schodzić do poziomu wykorzystywania technik przesłuchań poza pracą, ale miał wrażenie, że to jedyna opcja._ _

__Brunet wytrzymał jednak baczne spojrzenie Stilesa, po czym odstawił kubek z czekoladą na stolik obok i założył ręce na piersi w obronnym geście._ _

__\- Powiedziałem ci wszystko na temat Noli i Kate. Niczego nie ukrywam, bo nie muszę już tego robić. A poza tym każdy sekret mógłby być obrócony przeciwko mnie w procesie, więc jaki to miałoby sens?_ _

__\- Wiem, że o tej sytuacji opowiedziałeś mi wszystkie szczegóły. – Zapewnił go. – Chodzi mi o inną sprawę. – Derek spojrzał na niego pytająco, na co Stiles westchnął i dodał. – Chodzi mi o pożar._ _

__Brunet przekrzywił lekko głowę i spojrzał na niego w zdziwieniu._ _

__\- Pożar w domu moich rodziców? – Stiles pokiwał twierdząco głową, na co Derek dodał. – To zamknięta sprawa, nie wiem czy jest tu coś do dodania._ _

__\- Mimo to mam wrażenie, że powinienem wiedzieć więcej na ten temat. – Odpowiedział miękko._ _

__\- Więcej niż było napisane w aktach sprawy?_ _

__Stiles bezwiednie wyprostował się i spojrzał uważnie na Dereka. Skąd on o tym wiedział?_ _

__\- Nie wiem, o czym…_ _

__\- Nie musisz udawać, że ich nie czytałeś. – Zapewnił go Derek, sięgając ponownie po kubek z ciepłą jeszcze czekoladą. – To było dla mnie dosyć jasne, bo ani razu mnie o to nie zapytałeś. A skoro nie musiałeś pytać, to znaczyło, że przeczytałeś akta. – Uśmiechnął się lekko na widok zdumionej miny Stilesa. – Nie przejmuj się. Ciekawość jest zrozumiała, no i jest nieodłączną częścią twojej pracy. Poza tym, też zrobiłem research na twój temat, o czym zresztą wiesz._ _

__Stiles westchnął i pokręcił głową. Derek był lepszym obserwatorem, niż mógłby przypuszczać._ _

__\- Przepraszam, powinienem zapytać wprost._ _

__\- To prawda, powinieneś. – Zgodził się, a w jego oczach zalśnił figlarny blask. – Więc co chcesz wiedzieć?_ _

__Szatyn zawahał się, po czym zdecydował się zacząć serię pytań od najbardziej neutralnego. - Bazujesz swoją książkę na tej sprawie?_ _

__Derek pokiwał twierdząco głową. – Nadal zbieram informacje i nie zacząłem jej tak naprawdę na dobre pisać, ale tak, jako inspirację wykorzystuję ten pożar. Widzisz, znam akta sprawy na pamięć, niech więc się to na coś przyda. Traktuję to jako formę terapii, wiesz?_ _

__\- Terapii? Nie przywołuje to raczej bolesnych wspomnień?_ _

__\- Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego. – Uśmiechnął się smutno, odwracając wzrok w kierunku okna, za którym było biało od padającego puszystego śniegu. – Poza tym, dzięki książce mogę zmienić trochę narrację i wprowadzić swój punkt widzenia. Czasami nie chce mi się wierzyć, że nowy system instalacji elektrycznej mógł tak szybko zawieść. – Dodał po chwili. – Bo moi rodzice mieli wrogów, wiesz? Głównie politycznych, ze względu na pracę oczywiście. I czasami zastanawiam się jak łatwo byłoby komuś wpłynąć na instalację tego systemu i zasymulować wady. I dochodzę do wniosku, że bardzo._ _

__Stiles patrzył na niego uważnie, nie wierząc do końca własnym uszom. Wierzył, że każdy wpływowy człowiek ma jakichś źle życzących mu ludzi i we własnej pracy często spotykał się z przestępstwami popełnionymi właśnie z takiego powodu. Jednak śledztwo jednoznacznie wskazało wady fabryczne jako przyczynę pożaru. Czy śledczy mogli się mylić?_ _

__\- Masz na to jakieś dowody? – Instynktownie przełączył się w tryb agenta śledczego. – Czy twoi rodzice dostawali jakieś listy z pogróżkami?_ _

__\- Nie mam niczego na papierze. W polityce raczej nie zostawia się śladu po takich słowach. – Powiedział gorzko, po czym odwrócił wzrok w kierunku Stilesa. – Coraz bardziej jestem przekonany, że tak właśnie było. Więc skoro mógł być tu jednak sprawca pożaru, którego nie złapano, to chociaż w mojej książce zostanie ukarany._ _

__Stiles nie mógł nie zgodzić się z tą logiką, a przede wszystkim ze skutecznością sposobu poradzenia sobie z tą sytuacją, jaki wybrał dla siebie Derek._ _

__\- Wiem, że to brzmi jakbym nadawał się do leczenia w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. – Przyznał Derek, kręcąc głową. – Ale dzięki temu swoją winę przelewam na kogoś innego. I nie tracę zmysłów, zastanawiając się co jeszcze mogłem zrobić, aby zapobiec tragedii._ _

__\- Nic nie mogłeś zrobić. – Powiedział łagodnie Stiles, ujmując jego dłoń i przysuwając się bliżej niego, aby chociaż odrobinę ukoić jego ból. – I całkowicie rozumiem przerzucenie winy na jakąś anonimową osobę, bo w ten sposób łatwiej jest przeżyć każdy dzień, nie myśląc o tym co się stało._ _

__\- Czasem nie wiem, co mam robić. – Wydusił z siebie Derek, zwracając twarz w kierunku szatyna._ _

__\- Też nie mam na to odpowiedzi. – Wyznał Stiles, po czym sięgnął ku jego twarzy i starł pierwsze łzy, które popłynęły po zaróżowionym, pokrytym gęstym zarostem policzku._ _

__Zamilkli, tonąc w swojej bliskości. W oczach Dereka Stiles zobaczył dziwny błysk, którego nie widział od wieków. Ile naprawdę czasu minęło, odkąd po raz ostatni Derek tak na niego patrzył?_ _

__Bał się odezwać, aby bańka nie pękła._ _

__Derek bezwiednie przysunął się bliżej, a Stiles poczuł ciepło od niego bijące. I zapach perfum, tak intensywny i znajomy, tak odurzający._ _

__Czuł się pijany jego bliskością._ _

__Brunet podniósł z wahaniem dłoń i położył ją na bladym policzku Stilesa, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej, chociaż obaj mieli wrażenie, że nie ma już między nimi nawet cala wolnego miejsca. Derek wypełniał całą przestrzeń wokół Stilesa, który jednak nie potrafił zmusić się, aby choć przez chwilę na to narzekać._ _

__Czy to była odpowiedź?_ _

__Nie wiedział, czy minął tylko ułamek sekundy, czy może raczej całe wieki, ale wiedział jedno; jedynym co zarejestrował później był smak ust Dereka, tak znajomy i wytęskniony, lecz inny. Bardziej słony i mokry niż zawsze, bo łzy nadal płynęły strumieniami. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to łzy Dereka czy już jego własne, czy były to łzy smutku czy wreszcie zażegnanej tęsknoty, a może wręcz czystej ekstazy, która wypełniła ich serca właśnie teraz, kiedy wreszcie znaleźli się w miejscu, w którym powinni być od zawsze?_ _

__To nie ma znaczenia, pomyślał Stiles, czując przeszywające go dreszcze przy każdym dotyku Dereka, patrząc z zachwytem na każdy fragment jego ciała, słysząc westchnienia wydobywające się z ich ust._ _

__To zupełnie nie ma znaczenia._ _


	24. Chapter 24

_“They say “follow your heart”, but if your heart is in a million pieces, which piece do you follow?”_  
unknown

**Rozdział 24**

Stiles był pijany szczęściem.

Nie potrafił ubrać w słowa tego wszystkiego co czuł, tego rollercoastera emocji, jaki przeżywał od kilku dni. Oficjalnie byli już z Derekiem znowu razem, o czym miał ochotę krzyczeć z dachu Empire State Building – o ile oczywiście by mu na to pozwolono. Zadowolił się obwieszczeniem tego wszystkim przyjaciołom i rodzinie, z radością odbierając od nich gratulacje i upewniając niedowiarków. 

Derek natomiast wydawał się wreszcie móc oddychać. Nie szalał ze szczęścia, nie tracił koncentracji jak Stiles. On po prostu mógł wreszcie poczuć powietrze w swoich płucach, jednym wydechem pozbywając się całego ciężaru, którym był do tej pory przytłoczony. Oddychał głęboko i wierzył, że od tej pory wszystko ułoży się po ich myśli. Wszystko będzie wreszcie w porządku. 

Zgodził się też aby wrócić ze Stilesem do Los Angeles, co razem zaplanowali na ostatni weekend przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Dawało to Derekowi wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby pozamykać wszystkie niedokończone sprawy w Nowym Jorku i znaleźć nowe mieszkanie w LA. Stiles wolałby, aby wraz z Nolą wprowadzili się do jego mieszkania, jednak nie oponował. Metoda małych kroków zawsze działała.

Półtora tygodnia przed wyjazdem do tymczasowego gabinetu Stilesa wpadła Erica, dzierżąc w dłoniach kubek kawy. 

\- Na recepcję zgłosiła się jakaś babcia i twierdzi, że nie wyjdzie, dopóki ktoś nie spisze jej skargi.

\- Na co chce się poskarżyć? – Zapytał z uśmiechem Stiles, wstając zza biurka i razem z Ericą kierując się ku windom. Chciał posłuchać o co chodzi, zanim ochrona namówi starszą panią na skierowanie tej skargi na policję, zamiast do Federalnego Biura Śledczego.

\- Nocne hałasy! – Zaśmiała się Erica, kiedy drzwi windy zamknęły się za nimi z cichym sykiem. 

W kilka sekund byli już na parterze, dołączając do kilku młodszych agentów, starających się wytłumaczyć starszej kobiecie, że nie było to miejsce odpowiednie na składanie jej skargi.

\- Dobrze, dajcie już spokój. – Zarządził Stiles, widząc, że kobieta jest coraz bardziej zdenerwowana, a pojawiające się na twarzach otaczających ją ludzi uśmiechy wcale nie pomagają. Przecisnął się ku niej i wyciągnął na powitanie rękę. – Agent Stilinski, jak możemy pani pomóc? 

Drobna kobieta poprawiła kapelusz na siwych lokach i uścisnęła wyciągniętą ku niej dłoń. – Lorrie Tendler, panie Stilinski. Chcę zgłosić nocne hałasy. 

\- Obawiam się, że będzie to raczej sprawa dla lokalnego posterunku policji… - Zaczął Stiles, ale kobieta przerwała mu w pół zdania. 

\- Byłam na posterunku słusznym dla mojej dzielnicy, Wakefield. – Oznajmiła. – Ale nie zostałam potraktowana poważnie. Dlatego jestem tutaj, bo hałasy stają się nie do zniesienia i żądam, aby ktoś coś z tym zrobił.

Stiles westchnął. – A próbowała pani rozmawiać z sąsiadami, którzy są za głośno?

\- To fabryka, jak mam z nimi rozmawiać!?

\- Fabryka? – Powtórzył Stiles, nie do końca rozumiejąc. 

\- Tak, fabryka! – Powiedziała podniesionym tonem Lorrie Tendler. – Co drugą środę miesiąca o pierwszej w nocy, jak w zegarku, zaczynają tam pracować. Mimo moich osiemdziesięciu dwóch lat mam bardzo dobry słuch i powiem panu wprost, nie da się tego hałasu wytrzymać!

\- Jakim cudem fabryka pracuje w nocy? – Zdziwił się Stiles, powoli łącząc kolejne punkty całej układanki. Po dłuższej chwili dodał: – Powiedziała pani, że przyjechała z Wakefield? 

\- Dokładnie tak, proszę pana. Moje ciche osiedle sąsiaduje z fabryką i o ile w dzień jakoś wytrzymujemy, to w nocy to już jest przesada! Ja wiem, że ta fabryka jest mała, ale…

\- Uważasz, że to ta fabryka? – Powiedziała mu cicho na ucho Erica, nie przerywając wywodu pani Tendler. 

\- Tak właśnie myślę. To już na granicy Nowego Jorku, ale nadal teren zamieszkały. Raczej nie ma tam innych fabryk, nie wiem czy to w ogóle zgodne z przepisami, aby budować je tak blisko osiedla. – Zastanowił się Stiles. – A fabryka Kerry’ego jest na tyle mała, że z pozwoleniem nie byłoby problemu, a dodatkowo pasuje do opisu. 

Erica kiwnęła w milczeniu głową i wycofała się z tłumu, po czym popędziła w kierunku wind, po drodze wybierając w telefonie numer Parrisha. 

\- Zajmiemy się tym, pani Tendler. – Stiles przerwał jej w pół słowa, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Dobrze, że pani przyjechała, bardzo pani dziękuję. – Poprowadził ją do sali konferencyjnej, która znajdowała się tuż za recepcją. – Osobiście się tym zajmę, a tymczasem opowie pani wszystko jeszcze raz Dylanowi, dobrze? – Kiwnął głową na jednego ze stażystów, który popędził za nimi, po drodze zgarniając z recepcji notes i długopis. – Spiszemy pani zeznania. 

\- Dziękuję, panie Stilinski. – Lorrie Tendler była wyraźnie zadowolona, że wreszcie została potraktowana poważnie, a hałasy w fabryce się skończą. – Wiedziałam, że mi pan pomoże.

Stiles uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, myśląc sobie, że z kolei on nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, że zwykła skarga na nocne hałasy będzie odpowiedzią na ich wszystkie bolączki. 

* 

Następnego wieczoru, w drugą środę miesiąca o wpół do drugiej w nocy, armia agentów FBI aresztowała dwudziestu pracowników fabryki broni oraz jej dyrektora Winstona Kerry’ego pod zarzutem produkcji nielegalnej broni. Znaleźli ukrytą w podziemnym magazynie ręcznie robioną broń, gotową do wysyłki na Bliski Wschód. Zdecydowaną większość stanowiły te rodzaje broni, których produkcja i użytkowanie w Stanach Zjednoczonych były nielegalne i karane więzieniem. W zalakowanych skrzyniach leżały więc różnego rodzaju karabiny maszynowe, działka rewolwerowe, miotacze ognia, zestawy rakietowe i sterowane pociski. 

W czwartek pracownicy zostali zwolnieni z aresztu jako niewinni, działający na polecenie Kerry’ego, który sam był przetrzymywany w biurze FBI i namawiany do składania zeznań – jak dotąd bez większego sukcesu. Próbował Parrish i Erica, jednak Kerry zbywał ich milczeniem, a następnie odmówił rozmowy z kimkolwiek innym. Próbowali niezliczeni stażyści, ale zatrzymany wyśmiewał ich nieporadność. Próbował też dyrektor wydziału, a potem dyrektor placówki, jednak Kerry pozostawał niewzruszony.

Szukali na niego sposobu.

*

\- Znaleźliście coś więcej? 

Stiles wpadł do sali konferencyjnej, która od jakiegoś czasu pełniła funkcję głównej centrali śledztwa; na stole i każdej możliwej płaskiej przestrzeni piętrzyły się stosy teczek, papierów, wycinków z gazet i wydruków, a reszta miejsc zajęta była przez piętnaście osób porównujących swoje wyniki wyszukiwarek lub przetrząsających bazę danych w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek innych tropów. 

\- Zdjęcie jego dzieci.

Stojący najbliżej agent podał mu kartkę z wydrukowaną ze szkolnej kroniki fotografią. Stiles zerknął na wesołą gromadkę pozującą do zdjęcia, po czym uważnie przyjrzał się dzieciom; dwie młodsze dziewczynki dzieliły maksymalnie dwa lub trzy lata, a młody mężczyzna, podpisany jako Dave, obejmujący je na zdjęciu musiał być najstarszym synem zatrzymanego przez nich właściciela fabryki. 

\- Jesteście w miarę podobni. – Zauważył Jordan Parrish, który patrzył mu przez ramię na zdjęcie. – Obaj macie brązowe włosy, jasną cerę. Chyba już wiemy kto poprowadzi przesłuchanie. 

Stiles parsknął śmiechem. – Dobrze wiesz, że to powinien być ktoś w wieku zatrzymanego, żeby ta strategia miała sens. – Zgodnie z technikami przesłuchań, jakich ich uczono w Akademii FBI, podejrzany lepiej czuł się w obecności podobnego do siebie wiekiem i wyglądem przesłuchującego, co zwiększało szanse na uzyskanie potrzebnych informacji. 

\- Niestety nikogo takiego nie mamy. – Powiedział Parrish z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. – Ale jeśli skojarzy cię ze swoim synem, to możliwe, że włączy mu się instynkt rodzicielski i mamy go w garści. 

Stiles przewrócił oczami i ponownie zajął się studiowaniem rodzinnego zdjęcia. Była mała szansa, aby to wypaliło, chociaż w tym momencie było to ich jedyne wyjście.

Musiało się udać.

*

Uzbrojony w wiedzę na temat całej rodziny zatrzymanego, a także ubrany w swój ulubiony, dodający mu powagi garnitur, Stiles czekał na swoją kolej w przesłuchaniu, obserwując rozwój akcji zza weneckiego lustra, obserwując zachowanie przesłuchiwanego, robiąc notatki na potrzeby dalszego śledztwa. Według ustalonej przez niego i Parrisha strategii, właściwa część przesłuchania prowadzona przez Stilesa była poprzedzona głośnym, szorstkim wywiadem dwóch potężnie zbudowanych agentów śledczych. Według zaplanowanego spektaklu, jak Stiles nazywał czasem tę strategię, pierwsza część polegała na szybkiej serii pytań zadawanych głośnym, niemal agresywnym tonem, rzucaniu oskarżeń i gróźb. Stiles miał dołączyć dopiero za pół godziny, kiedy podejrzany będzie wystarczająco zmęczony i zdenerwowany aby mogli łatwiej nakłonić go do zeznań. 

Na razie jednak w ogóle się na to nie zapowiadało.

Atletycznie zbudowany i szpakowaty Winston Kerry obserwował przesłuchujących go oficerów z twarzą pokerzysty, nie dając o sobie poznać, że chociaż odrobinę na niego wpłynęli. Stiles jednak widział jego stopy, którymi machał rytmicznie pod stołem, co było jednym z podstawowych i bardziej wyraźnych oznak zdenerwowania. 

Do pokoju nagle wszedł asystent Parrisha, stawiając przez Kerrym kubek z mocną kawą, zabierając przy okazji ten, który przesłuchiwany zdążył już opróżnić, po czym wyszedł bez słowa. Stiles domyślał się, że przygotowana dla zatrzymanego kawa była kilka razy mocniejsza niż zwykła, co stopniowo podnosiło mu ciśnienie i przyspieszało bicie serca. Podświadomie mógł to skojarzyć ze stresem i strachem, a wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że właśnie w taki sposób to odbierze. 

Nadal nie reagował jednak na pytania i oskarżenie stawiane przez przesłuchujących go oficerów, patrząc na nich wyniośle. Stiles westchnął, po czym skinął na asystenta od kawy, który właśnie wrócił do pomieszczenia za weneckim lustrem.

\- Podkręćmy temperaturę, na razie o kilka stopni. Niech nam się trochę spoci.

*

Stopniowe podnoszenie temperatury zdało egzamin, bo kiedy Stiles otworzył drzwi, w pomieszczeniu było jak w saunie, a po karku zatrzymanego ciekły strugi potu.   
Zamknął za sobą drzwi i pewnym siebie krokiem przeszedł przez całe pomieszczenie, zatrzymując się przy stole po stronie przesłuchiwanego.

\- Panowie, po co ta agresja? Na dzisiaj już wam wystarczy.

Na dźwięk jego uprzejmego, lecz stanowczego i nieznoszącego sprzeciwu głosu, obydwaj oficerowie posłusznie usunęli się w kąt pomieszczenia, łypiąc jedynie spod byka na przesłuchiwanego. 

Stiles wyciągnął do niego rękę. – Agent David Stilinski. 

\- Kerry. – Uścisnął ją krótko, a Stiles obszedł stół i usiadł naprzeciw niego, zakładając ręce na piersi. 

Mężczyzna patrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, ewidentnie podświadomie kojarząc wygląd Stilesa i imię jakim się przedstawił, ze swoim własnym synem. Podobieństwo było na tyle subtelne, że gdyby go zapytano, Kerry nie umiałby powiedzieć o co dokładnie chodziło, jednak instynkt rodzicielski robił swoje. 

\- Zakładam, że wolałbyś już stąd iść, co? – Powiedział łagodnym tonem. Sięgnął w dół i rozpiął guzik marynarki, pozwalając aby swobodnie spłynęła na jego biodra.

Kerry milczał nie rezygnując z maski pokerzysty, patrząc na siedzącego naprzeciw niego młodego agenta. Stiles jednak widział w jego oczach delikatne przebłyski ciekawości, która pytała w jaki sposób tak młody chłopak dotarł na tak wysokie stanowisko.

\- Nie będę wciskał ci kitu i próbował zmusić do przyznania się do winy. Tym bardziej że zrezygnowałeś z obecności twojego adwokata podczas przesłuchań. – Zaczął Stiles, a siedzący naprzeciw niego mężczyzna nieznacznie pochylił głowę w bok, starając się ukryć zainteresowanie. – Obaj wiemy, że aresztowaliśmy cię na gorącym uczynku, a z fabryki zabezpieczyliśmy masę dokumentów potwierdzających że broń była produkowana nielegalnie. Więc akt oskarżenia właściwie jest gotowy. – Stiles podsunął mu kubek z chłodną wodą, który ze sobą przyniósł. – Ale pod pewnymi warunkami mogę wpłynąć na prokuratora generalnego, żeby kara była możliwie jak najmniejsza. 

\- Nie bardzo chce mi się w to wierzyć. – Parsknął dobiegający pięćdziesiątki mężczyzna, przyjmując z rąk Stilesa kubek. 

\- Mogę to załatwić, żaden problem. – Potwierdził Stiles. – Gdybyś przyznał się do winy i trochę nam pomógł w dalszym śledztwie, myślę że moglibyśmy nawet objąć cię programem ochrony świadków. Co znaczyłoby, że uniknąłbyś więzienia w ogóle. Oczywiście – Odsunął się nieco do tyłu, opierając wygodnie i rozkładając ręce w wymownym geście. – ostateczna decyzja w tej kwestii należy do mojego przełożonego. – Nachylił się ponownie w jego stronę, jak gdyby powierzając mu swój największy sekret. – Ale musisz wiedzieć, że jestem jego zastępcą i liczy się z moim zdaniem. Więc jeśli mi pomożesz, możesz być pewien, że nie spędzisz w więzieniu nawet jednego dnia. 

Winston Kerry zawahał się, po czym pochylił się w stronę Stilesa.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć co o tym myślę? 

\- Bardzo. 

Mężczyzna błyskawicznie odsunął się do tyłu i spojrzał z niesmakiem na Stilesa. - Myślę, że mówicie to każdemu zatrzymanemu. Nie macie pewności, że jestem winny, a chcecie, abym został waszym świadkiem koronnym?

\- Powiedziałem ci przecież, że sprawa jest bardzo oczywista. – Pokręcił głową. – Sam dobrze o tym wiesz.

Kerry wywrócił oczami i założył ręce na piersi. – Czysto hipotetycznie, nawet jeśli okazałbym się winny, to moje zeznania nie zapewniłyby mi tak od razu objęcia mnie programem ochrony świadków. To tak nie działa.

_Skąd możesz wiedzieć jak to działa_ , pomyślał z irytacją Stiles. Wziął jednak głęboki oddech i zmusił się do słabego uśmiechu. 

\- Biorąc pod uwagę skalę sprawy i, czysto hipotetycznie oczywiście, twoją pozycję w całej tej sytuacji, a także dokumenty które zabezpieczyliśmy, informacje które posiadasz są kluczowe dla całego śledztwa. Więc praktycznie z miejsca gwarantują ci objęcie tym programem. 

Zatrzymany milczał, unikając wzroku Stilesa, który zastanawiał się z kolei czy uda mu się go skusić programem ochrony świadków, czy może raczej będzie musiał szukać innych argumentów. 

\- No to może inaczej. – Odchrząknął, poprawiając się na krześle i przyjmując nonszalancką pozę, opierając się łokciem o brzeg stołu. - Powiem ci tylko, że zdążyliśmy sprawdzić gdzie dokładnie była dostarczana broń produkowana w twojej fabryce. Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. – Odczekał chwilę, uważnie go obserwując. Pod stopami czuł delikatne drgania podłogi, co oznaczało, że Kerry machał nogami coraz bardziej nerwowo. – Zakładam, że nie, bo dla biznesmenów to mało interesujące. 

\- Przyznam, że nie. – Powiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Tak jak mówisz, mało interesowało mnie to, dokąd produkowana u mnie broń jest wywożona. Nieważne, czy była wyprodukowana legalnie czy, oczywiście jak sami twierdzicie, na czarno. – Wzruszył ramionami i założył ręce na piersi. – Dla mnie liczy się tylko to, czy dostaniemy kolejne zlecenie, oraz jak szybko możemy je zrealizować. Czysty biznes, agencie Stilinski. – Uniósł brwi do góry. – Dla ciebie to jeden pistolet, dla mnie trzy godziny pracy montażysty, osiemdziesiąt trzy dolary kosztów i prawie trzy tysiące zysku. 

Stiles gotów był założyć się o swoją roczną pensję, że zysk z takiej samej broni wyprodukowanej pod osłoną nocy był co najmniej pięciokrotnie wyższy, jednak zachowawczo milczał. Z przyniesionej ze sobą teczki wyjął kilkanaście zdjęć i zaczął rozkładać je przed Kerrym. 

\- Broń była wywożona do Syrii i Afganistanu. Głównie do Syrii. – Mówił, układając fotografie w równych rzędach. – Na pewno słyszałeś co się tam teraz dzieje. 

Rozkładając zdjęcia, obserwował uważnie mężczyznę, który pochylił się do przodu aby mieć lepszy widok. Zbladł w ułamku sekundy, widząc zdjęcia przedstawiające opustoszałe ulice, na których piętrzyły się małe, zakrwawione ciała. 

W jego oczach Stiles zobaczył, że doszukał się podobieństwa między zabitymi dziećmi, a swoimi ukochanymi córkami – podobieństwa, na którym śledczym tak bardzo zależało. 

Zadrżał. 

Stiles milczał, obserwując reakcję mężczyzny siedzącego po drugiej stronie stołu; od zaciśniętych pięści i płytkim oddechu, przez nieco rozszerzone źrenice, aż do lekko rozchylonych ust. Wpatrywał się w zdjęcia z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak gdyby w jakimś niezdrowym, masochistycznym odruchu nie mogąc przestać ich oglądać. Nie spodziewał się tego zobaczyć, a najwyraźniej nie wiedział też, że jego klienci używali jego broni do masowych zabójstw. 

\- Po co mi to pokazujesz? – Odezwał się nagle, ciągle patrząc na kilkanaście rozłożonych przed nim zdjęć. Na zmianę zaciskał pięści i je rozluźniał, jakby zastanawiał się czy powinien przyłożyć Stilesowi w twarz. 

\- Bo skoro my znaleźliśmy to w ciągu dwóch godzin, media znajdą to w ciągu maksymalnie jednej doby. – Stiles odsunął się do tyłu, tworząc między nimi dystans; miało to pokazać zatrzymanemu, że jest ze swoją decyzją sam. I sam będzie oskarżany przez media, w czym nie pomoże mu nawet FBI. – Dwadzieścia cztery godziny od momentu, kiedy złożymy akt oskarżenia, który będzie podany do wiadomości publicznej.

O konieczności utajnienia śledztwa ze względu na skalę procederu i możliwą liczbę zamieszanych w niego osób wolał mu nie wspominać. 

\- Publicznej? – Zapytał cicho.

Stiles pokiwał twierdząco głową, po czym zebrał zdjęcia i włożył je do szarej koperty. 

\- Prosili mnie, abym ci tego nie mówił, ale uważam że powinieneś wiedzieć. – Powiedział, w dalszym ciągu odgrywając rolę dobrego policjanta. – Twoja żona jest pod opieką psychiatry, bardzo przeżyła twoje aresztowanie. – Przerwał, udając chwilowe zawahanie. – Dzieci jeszcze nie wiedzą, ale media są nieubłagane i dobrze wiesz, że za chwilę będzie o tym głośno. 

Kerry milczał, patrząc w dół na swoje dłonie, starając się zatrzymać ich lekkie drżenie. Stiles jednak widział jego zdenerwowanie jak na dłoni; coraz płytszy oddech mężczyzny oraz krople potu, które właśnie pojawiły się na jego skroniach dodatkowo umocniły wszystkich obserwujących tę konfrontację, że właściciel fabryki był na skraju poddania się. 

\- Naprawdę chciałbym ci pomóc, ale nie ułatwiasz mi tego. – Powiedział cicho Stiles, nachylając się w stronę Kerry’ego, jak gdyby mówił mu to w największym sekrecie. – Chciałbym pomóc tobie i twojej rodzinie, ale mój szef nie pozwoli mi, jeśli ty najpierw nie pomożesz nam. – Mężczyzna zacisnął powieki, resztką sił starając się odeprzeć słowa, które na dobre już jednak zagościły w jego umyśle. Umysł powoli poddawał się manipulacjom i spektaklowi, w którym bezwolnie uczestniczył. – Wiem, że boisz się, że cię znajdą. Że Mrs Silverstone zemści się za to, że mi pomogłeś. – Stiles użył swojego ostatniego argumentu i modlił się w duchu, aby zadziałał; w przeciwnym razie nie miał już więcej amunicji i cały postęp jakiego dziś dokonał z Kerrym poszedłby na marne. – Ale jeśli powiesz nam wszystko co wiesz, to osobiście wsadzę ją do więzienia. A FBI opiekuje się swoimi świadkami, więc ulokujemy cię gdziekolwiek będziesz chciał, z naszą ochroną będziesz bezpieczny wszędzie. Nawet zafunduję ci metamorfozę z operacją plastyczną, jeśli odczujesz taką potrzebę. – Zażartował, widząc jak jego rozmówca nieco się rozluźnia.

Kerry westchnął głęboko, po czym pokręcił głową, opuszczając bezwiednie ramiona, na co Stiles miał ochotę krzyknąć z radości.

Kapitulacja. 

\- Nie każ mi tego żałować, agencie Stilinski. 

\- Nigdy. – Powiedział szczerze Stiles, wyobrażając sobie jak z radości skacze do góry. Tyle musiało mu na ten moment wystarczyć; z całym zespołem będą świętować wieczorem. – Więc masz gdzieś jakieś ukryte nośniki pamięci, które mogłyby nam się przydać? 

Kerry pokiwał twierdząco głową, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Zabezpieczyłem wszystko przed wspólnikami. Zaufanie w tym biznesie to jedno, ale bezpieczeństwo to zupełnie inna rzecz. 

\- Więc znasz jej tożsamość? – Zapytał, wiedząc że Kerry domyśli się, o kogo mu chodziło. 

\- Nie tylko znam Mrs Silverstone osobiście, ale też mam dowody na jej udział we wszystkim, co tylko sobie tylko jesteście w stanie wyobrazić. Ale najpierw papiery.

Zaskoczony Stiles zamrugał kilkakrotnie i odsunął się nieco do tyłu, nie potrafiąc ukryć swojej dezorientacji. Papiery? 

\- Jakie papiery? – Zapytał ostrożnie. 

Kerry nachylił się ku niemu i spojrzał Stilesowi w oczy. Jego własne, niebieskie, były zimne jak lód. 

\- Nie powiem wam niczego i nie oddam żadnych dowodów, dopóki nie będę mieć na papierze statusu świadka koronnego. I zapewnionego bezpieczeństwa dla całej mojej rodziny, bo przyznam, że ten program ochrony świadków brzmi bardzo ciekawie. – Uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie. – Widzisz, agencie Stilinski, w życiu nie ma nic za darmo. 

*

_Chytry lis_ , pomyślał Stiles, zamykając za sobą drzwi do pokoju przesłuchań i opierając się o ścianę. Zamknął oczy. Odetchnął z ulgą, dopiero teraz czując jak wiele ta rozmowa go kosztowała – przede wszystkim nerwów, aby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, aby Kerry nie wycofał się w ostatniej chwili, aby spektakl, który dla niego urządzili nie zakończył się fiaskiem. 

Miał ochotę krzyczeć z radości, a potem napisać o wszystkim Derekowi. Tak bardzo żałował, że nie mógł ujawniać mu żadnych szczegółów śledztwa.

Na miękkich nogach wrócił do pokoju sąsiadującego z pomieszczeniem, w którym nadal przebywał Kerry. Powitały go owacje i ciąg gratulacji składanych przez kolejnych członków zespołu śledczego. 

\- Brawo, Stiles, świetna robota. – Parrish poklepał go po ramieniu i uśmiechnął się do niego radośnie. – Na pewno nie chcesz przenieść się do centrali w Nowym Jorku? Po tym wystąpieniu dostałbyś każde stanowisko, o jakim byś tylko marzył.

Stiles zaśmiał się słabo, myśląc już tylko o tym, aby pójść już spać do łóżka. – Jestem chłopakiem z Kalifornii, nie wytrzymałbym tutejszej zimy. 

Parrish zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi. – Pewnie masz rację. – Podrapał się w głowę. – Idę przygotować całą dokumentację, trzeba zrobić to szybko zanim nasz świadek się nie rozmyśli.   
Stiles pokiwał głową. – Mam nadzieję, że jego informacje okażą się przydatne. 

\- W najgorszym razie utajnimy jego proces i dalej będziemy szukać czegoś na tę Silverstone. Może znajdziemy coś w reszcie dokumentów? Mamy ich jeszcze trochę do przejrzenia. – Wziął do ręki telefon i kilka teczek, szykując się do powrotu do sali, w której zorganizowali biuro dochodzeniowe. – Jeśli chcesz objąć go programem ochrony świadków, to tak jak mówiłeś, zajmuje się tym wasz Rodriguez. 

Stiles westchnął ciężko. – Czyli będę go jeszcze musiał dowieźć do Los Angeles? Fantastycznie. – Mruknął, wychodząc razem z Parrishem. 

Nagle z kieszeni dobiegł go cichy dźwięk, sygnalizujący powiadomienie o nowej wiadomości email. Wyjął komórkę i zerknął na wyświetlacz. 

_„Google Alert. 1 nowy artykuł związany z: Kate Argent”_

Kliknął w link i czekał na załadowanie się strony, jednocześnie zastanawiając się czemu właściwie nie wyłączył sobie powiadomień o artykułach na jej temat. Wywrócił oczami i przysunął ekran bliżej oczu, zaczynając czytać wstęp.

„Gubernator stanu Teksas, Kate Argent, przed kilkoma minutami wylądowała na lotnisku JFK w Nowym Jorku. O godzinie 14 ma zaplanowane spotkanie z lobbystami przemysłu ciężkiego. (…)”

Reszta artykułu zginęła gdzieś wśród kłębowiska jego myśli, które krążyły wokół jednej, jedynej osoby, jedynego tematu. 

Derek. 

Wolną ręką potarł w rozdrażnieniu skroń i prześledził w myślach kilka scenariuszy. Jeśli uprzedzi o tym Dereka, ryzykuje kilkoma dniami stresu i paniki, co na pewno odbije się na Noli. Jeśli z kolei mu tego nie powie, a Derek dowie się o tym sam, będzie miał mu za złe, że dowiedział się z innego niż Stiles źródła. Jeśli mu tego nie powie, a Derek o tym nie przeczyta, to tak czy inaczej Stiles pewnie prędzej czy później się wygada. 

Wiedząc, że właściwie nie ma żadnego wyboru, westchnął i wybrał czwórkę, jeden z numerów szybkiego wybierania. Derek odebrał niemal od razu. 

\- Stiles? Wszystko gra?

Stiles zazwyczaj nie dzwonił o tej porze, w środku dnia – a przynajmniej nie w środku tygodnia, kiedy ślęczał nad aktami spraw. Derek wiedział, że taki nagły telefon nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. 

\- Wszystko w porządku, tylko się nie denerwuj…

\- Wiesz, że po takim wstępie od razu serce bije mi szybciej. – Zaśmiał się Derek, niezbyt skutecznie starając się zamaskować w swoim głosie niepokój. – Powiedz, co się dzieje, zanim dostanę zawału. 

Stiles westchnął, po czym przyjął poważny, profesjonalny ton, jakiego używał w pracy. – Nic ci nie grozi i nie masz powodu do obaw. – Zaczął, mając nadzieję, że nie zaniepokoi zbytnio Dereka. Gdyby mógł, ukrył by przed nim swoje najnowsze wiadomości, lecz wiedział, że nie mógł go w ten sposób chronić. – Dostałem właśnie informację, że pół godziny temu Kate wylądowała w Nowym Jorku. W interesach.

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki usłyszał jedynie westchnięcie. – O boże…

\- Tak jak mówiłem, nic ci nie grozi. – Powtórzył szybko. – Nie znajdzie cię, choćby przetrząsnęła każdy budynek w mieście. Nie pozwolę na to. Tym bardziej, że będę u ciebie za cztery godziny, okej? Tylko cztery. – Stiles zerknął na zegarek; miał wrażenie że cztery godziny to wieczność. – Jeśli chcesz, wyznaczę kogoś, żeby podjechał pod twoją kamienicę i miał na wszystko oko, co ty na to?

Derek westchnął ponownie, jednak kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był o wiele pewniejszy i spokojniejszy niż Stiles mógł podejrzewać. 

\- To nie ma sensu, mam tu siedzieć jeszcze tylko kilka godzin. Nola zaraz wróci z Masonem, zaszyjemy się w domu i wszystko będzie okej. 

Stiles westchnął z ulgą; choć Derek na pewno się zdenerwował, starał się myśleć logicznie i zdroworozsądkowo – Stiles zauważał wyraźną poprawę. 

\- Dobrze, w takim razie będę u ciebie o szóstej. – Powiedział. – Daj mi znać, jeśli zmienisz zdanie na temat pilnowania drzwi. 

Derek roześmiał się głośno. – Nie potrzebuję niańki, wystarczy że mój chłopak jest agentem specjalnym. - Po czym po chwili dodał: - Nie spiesz się, w razie czego będę udawać, że nie ma mnie w domu. 

Stiles zawahał się, jednak zanim cokolwiek zdążył powiedzieć, ze słuchawki dobiegł go ponownie jego ulubiony, miękki baryton.

\- To w końcu tylko cztery godziny, tak? Nawet nie zdążę zatęsknić.

*

Zamyślony i zaniepokojony Stiles wszedł przez przeszklone, podwójne drzwi do hotelowego lobby, kierując się prosto w stronę wind. Miał zamiar spakować torbę i przenieść się na kilka dni do Dereka, dopóki Kate nie wróci do Los Angeles. Wiedział, że Derek martwił się jej przyjazdem –choć przez telefon starał się po sobie tego nie okazać – więc na pewno uspokoi się trochę, gdy Stiles będzie tuż obok.

\- Panie Stilinski?

Rozpoznawszy głos starszego z recepcjonistów z wieczornej zmiany, odwrócił się z zaciekawieniem; zobaczył, że mężczyzna kiwa na niego, prosząc gestem o podejście.   
Lewis? Chyba tak miał na imię.

Podszedł z uśmiechem i oparł się o śnieżnobiały blat recepcji.

\- Przyszedł do pana list. – Powiedział z uprzejmym uśmiechem recepcjonista, po czym wręczył zaskoczonemu Stilesowi dużą, żółtą kopertę. – Oraz dołączona notatka.

Zerknął pobieżnie na kopertę, lecz jego wzrok przykuła odręcznie napisana kartka. Nawet z daleka rozpoznałby eleganckie pismo Lydii.

_„W kopercie są wyniki testu Dereka. Przekaż mu dobrą wiadomość! A za tydzień ruszamy z przygotowaniem pism procesowych. – L.”_

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i poczuł wszechogarniającą go ulgę, choć właściwie wiedział, że wynik nie mógłby być inny. Jednak aby wystąpić o przyznanie wyłącznych praw rodzicielskich, test potwierdzający jego ojcostwo był koniecznością.

\- Zgaduję, że dostał pan dobrą wiadomość. 

Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na uprzejmie uśmiechającego się recepcjonistę. Kątem oka zauważył małą tabliczkę z imieniem przypiętą do klapy jego marynarki. 

\- Najlepszą, Louis. – Postukał palcem w kopertę. – Dzięki za przekazanie koperty. 

\- Pani Martin powiedziała że to pilne. – Louis usiadł z powrotem za recepcją i zajął się porządkowaniem sterty papierów, która piętrzyła się na pulpicie. 

\- Więc tym bardziej dziękuję. Lepiej dostarczę to adresatowi. – Kiwnął głową, po czym odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi. 

Wybiegł na chodnik i machnął ręką na zbliżającą się taksówkę, która zatrzymała się z piskiem opon. 

Dwadzieścia minut później wspinał się już po schodach kamienicy, w której mieszkał tymczasowo Derek. Już wyobrażał sobie widok ulgi na jego twarzy, widział oczyma wyobraźni jak przytula Nolę, która nie do końca wie, co się dzieje. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął wbiegać po dwa schodki, aby jak najszybciej ich oboje zobaczyć. 

Zatrzymał się pod drzwiami, wziął głęboki oddech aby uspokoić bijące szybko serce, po czym zapukał do drzwi. Czekając na ich otwarcie, schował do kieszeni notkę od Lydii, dopiero zdając sobie sprawę, że ciągle trzymał ją w ręku. 

Odpowiedziała mu jednak cisza.

Stiles przewrócił oczami i zapukał głośniej. Pewnie są w łazience, pomyślał, patrząc na zegarek. Dochodziła pora kąpieli Noli, więc było to dosyć prawdopodobne. Przysunął się bliżej i przystawił ucho do drzwi. 

Nie usłyszał ani jednego kroku.

Zapukał gorączkowo do drzwi, oddychając coraz szybciej, jednak starając się nie panikować, nie dopuścić do siebie najczarniejszych scenariuszy. Jednak coraz bardziej przypominało mu to pewien listopadowy wieczór sprzed nieco ponad roku. 

Wyjął telefon i drżącymi rękami wybrał numer Dereka; po kilku sygnałach połączenia usłyszał przekierowanie na pocztę głosową. Rozłączył się i ponownie wybrał jego numer, jednak i tym razem znów odpowiedziało mu powitanie automatycznej sekretarki. Pokręcił głową – to nie mogło się dziać. 

Nie po raz kolejny. 

Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym zaczął przesuwać palcem po ekranie telefonu, zjeżdżając w dół listy kontaktów. Kręcąc z rozczarowaniem głową, znalazł wybrany numer, po czym nacisnął „Połącz”. 

\- Stiles, miałem właśnie dzwonić, żebyś poszedł do mieszkania Dereka…

\- Mason, co tu się do cholery dzieje? – Zażądał, nie przejmując się, że z każdym słowem krzyczał coraz głośniej. 

\- Nie denerwuj się, proszę. – Usłyszał w słuchawce błagalny ton. Zamilkł, dając Masonowi dojść do słowa. – Derek powiedział, że jest mu bardzo przykro. – Brzmiał, jak gdyby czytał z kartki to, co Derek kazał mu powiedzieć. – Ale musi myśleć o Noli. I że bardzo cię…

Rozłączył się, nie chcąc słuchać ciągu dalszego. 

Poczuł ogarniającą go falę wściekłości, nie wierząc w to co właśnie usłyszał. Uderzył z całej siły pięścią w drzwi, mając nadzieję że zrobi w nich chociaż wgłębienie. Kopnął je jeszcze kilka razy, po czym starając się powstrzymać łzy, które ze złości napłynęły mu do oczu, zaczął zbiegać schodami w dół, zanim sąsiedzi zadzwonią po policję. 

Nie wierzył, że to się działo. Że Derek wyjechał bez słowa, że postanowił ukryć się, zamiast stawić czoła konsekwencjom swoich wcześniejszych wyborów. Że nawet do niego nie zadzwonił. 

Że znowu od niego uciekł.


	25. Chapter 25

_“I’m homesick for arms that don’t want to hold me.”_  
M.O.W.

**Rozdział 25**

Luty rozpoczął się już na dobre, chociaż Kalifornia nie dawała po sobie znać, że w jakikolwiek sposób ją to obchodzi. Temperatura nie spadała poniżej 25 stopni Celsjusza, a wszechobecna wilgoć i brak jakiegokolwiek wiatru nie sprzyjała walentynkowemu nastrojowi, który był coraz bardziej wyczuwalny w centrach handlowych i supermarketach.   
Nastrojowi, który zupełnie nie udzielał się Stilesowi.

Bliżej mu było do upalnych, dusznych dni lata, kiedy jego chęć do życia jeszcze bardziej malała, a on sam myślał już tylko o powrocie do rodzinnego Beacon Hills, gdzie zaszyłby się gdzieś, gdzie nikt nigdy by go nie znalazł.

Trochę jak Derek Hale. 

Stiles prychał z podirytowania kiedy tylko o nim myślał. Nie wierzył, że znowu go zostawił, znowu wystraszył się i wyjechał jedynie na wspomnienie przyjazdu Kate. Stiles pluł sobie w brodę, że w ogóle mu o tym powiedział; prawdopodobieństwo ich spotkania było mniejsze niż wygrana na loterii, za to najwyraźniej ucieczka Dereka pewna jak brak śniegu podczas kalifornijskiej zimy. 

Tym razem jednak Stiles nie miał zamiaru płakać i pocieszać się w ramionach niezliczonych nieznajomych. Pierwszego dnia po powrocie do biura FBI w sercu Los Angeles zwołał dwóch najlepszych śledczych w swoim zespole, po czym poprosił ich o małą przysługę. Po niecałym tygodniu dostarczyli mu współrzędne, które wskazywały na miasto Omaha w stanie Nebraska. 

Nie miał pojęcia, co mogło być w nim tak intrygującego, że ściągnęło do siebie Dereka. 

Patrzył na ekran komputera, który wyświetlał właśnie informacje na temat Omaha, jednak nie znalazł niczego interesującego. Może Derek po prostu zdecydował, że zaszyje się w największej dziurze Środkowego Zachodu?

Zamknął laptop, po czym chwycił z podłogi torbę, a także pokaźny pęk kluczy leżących na szafce w korytarzu. Przez chwilę zastanowił się czy zawsze miał ich tak dużo, czy może przyzwyczaił się do pojedynczych hotelowych kluczy i kart wejściowych, po czym raźnym krokiem wyszedł z mieszkania i zbiegł schodami w dół z nieodłącznym Keno u boku.

Dzisiaj zaczynało się przesłuchanie ich nowego świadka koronnego, za nic w świecie nie chciał się na nie spóźnić.

*

\- Winston Kerry, dobrze cię znowu widzieć. – Przywitał się Stiles, potrząsając lekko wyciągniętą ku niemu dłonią. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przeżyłeś szoku lądując w upalnej Kalifornii.

\- Pochodzę z okolic Miami, taka pogoda jest mi bliższa niż Nowy Jork. – Odrzekł Kerry, siadając wygodniej w fotelu i patrząc na zbierającą się przed nim grupę ludzi, którzy mieli wziąć udział w przesłuchaniu. – Śnieg w zimie? Jakaś nowoczesna bzdura. 

Stiles zaśmiał się, po czym podał mu filiżankę z mocną, słodką kawą. – Zaczniemy od formalności, a potem scena jest twoja. 

Rodriguez wślizgnął się do sali jako ostatni w momencie gdy Ethan i Stiles zakończyli spisywać protokół z części formalnej. Usiadł z lewej strony Stilesa, na środku stołu i kiwnął głową do Kerry’ego, który odwzajemnił chłodne powitanie. 

\- To wszystko? – Zapytał cicho Stilesa, który kiwnął głową i podsunął mu protokół. 

Rodriguez przebiegł oczami dane Kerry’ego, spisane raz jeszcze w pierwszej części, po czym przewrócił kartkę, aby upewnić się, że podpisane zostały wszelkie ustalenia i załączniki. Złożył plik kartek, po czym oddał je Stilesowi, zwracając wzrok w stronę ich nowego świadka koronnego, niniejszym objętego programem ochrony. 

\- Zaczynajmy.

*

\- Jak już sami zdążyliście to zbadać, broń była nielegalna.

Kerry zaczął swoją opowieść spokojnym i równym tonem, lekko przeciągając sylaby, zupełnie się nie spiesząc. Nie miał właściwie powodu aby przyspieszać składanie swoich zeznań, skoro i tak został poinformowany, że zajmie to co najmniej kilka godzin. 

Przy długim stole naprzeciwko siedziało osiem osób, które uważnie przysłuchiwały się jego opowieści. Nie robili notatek, jak Kerry sobie to wyobrażał przed dzisiejszym dniem, bo całe przesłuchanie było nagrywane stojącą za Aidenem kamerą. 

\- Produkowaliśmy ją co prawda z legalnych części, przy opłaconej załodze. Jednak klienci rzeczywiście mieli różne motywacje i potrzebowali naszej broni nie zawsze aby czynić dobro. – Powiedział z przekąsem. – Tak jak wam już mówiłem, nie interesowało mnie dokąd konkretnie wywożona jest broń którą produkowali moi pracownicy, chociaż znałem ogólną listę klientów firmy, która zarządza moją fabryką. Zaopatrywaliśmy głównie prorosyjskich separatystów na Ukrainie, kilka kolumbijskich karteli, samozwańczy kalifat w Syrii. Ale też amerykański rząd, bo w Afganistanie nasza broń lądowała po obydwu stronach frontu. Czasem nawet z tej samej dostawy. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Pewnie zrobiliśmy też co najmniej kilka waszych własnych pistoletów. 

Stiles wywrócił oczami, jednak nie przerywał opowieści zatrzymanego. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że przy takim typie osobowości (który w kręgach FBI został nazywany „gawędziarzem” lub „bardem”), zamiast wtrącać swoje pytania, lepiej pozwolić snuć opowieść, aby dostać od niego maksymalnie dużo informacji. 

\- Z rządami różnych krajów też robiliśmy interesy. Ale w pełni legalne, więc raczej was to nie zainteresuje. – Zawahał się, zastanawiając najwyraźniej jaki kolejny wątek powinien poruszyć. – Fabryki? – Zapytał, a zgromadzeni za stołem agenci specjalni pokiwali zachęcająco głowami. – Do jednej firmy należy dziesięć, wszystkie prywatne, a wśród nich pięć produkuje na boku. Los Angeles, moja w Nowym Jorku i trzy gdzieś w Teksasie. Dodatkowo jedynie ich dyrektorzy o wszystkim wiedzą. Część załogi, powiedziałbym że około jednej trzeciej, zatrudniana jest normalnie, pracują w ciągu dnia. Pozostali to zazwyczaj imigranci. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Oni biorą każde warunki, nie oburzają się, że pracują w nocy i na czarno. I to oni składają broń dla naszych… hm, mniej znanych klientów. – Parsknął śmiechem. – Nie wiem, czemu dalej tak ich nazywam, ale to chyba kwestia przyzwyczajenia po kilkunastu latach pracy. W każdym razie na jedną fabrykę przypada jeden przewoźnik. 

\- A kto tak właściwie tym wszystkim zarządza? Mrs Silverstone? – Wtrącił Stiles, nie wytrzymując napięcia. Szczegóły, które podawał Kerry były niezwykle ważne dla całego śledztwa oraz przyszłych aktów oskarżenia, jednak FBI nadal musiało wiedzieć kogo dokładnie mają aresztować. – Kto stoi na czele?

Kerry zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową. – Nie powiedziałem tego jeszcze? Musiało mi wylecieć z głowy. – Wziął głęboki oddech i uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Mrs Silverstone to przecież Kate Argent.

*

Stiles uciskał sobie skronie, mając nadzieję że ulży mu to w bólu głowy, który jednak za nic nie chciał zelżeć. Nie dziwił się tym w ogóle, bo nie miał na to jakiejś specjalnej nadziei – poziom stresu oraz zawrotna liczba zwrotów akcji związanych z tą sprawą sprawiała, że miał jej dość niemal każdy agent, który przy niej pracował. A na domiar złego wszystkie wątki sprowadzały się do jednej niewiadomej, którą okazał się być nie kto inny niż Kate Argent.

Stiles miał nieodparte wrażenie, że go po prostu prześladowała. 

\- Nie możemy ot tak wydać nakazu aresztowania. – Grzmiał Rodriguez, chodząc wokół pokoju oddzielonego drzwiami od sali, w której pozostał Kerry wraz z kilkoma pilnującymi go agentami. Stiles pomyślał, że nigdy nie widział swojego szefa tak zdenerwowanego, jednak wcale mu się nie dziwił; też nie chciał być tym, który oskarża jednego z gubernatorów o stanie na czele międzynarodowego przemytu broni. – Przecież media zjedzą nas żywcem. 

\- Ale przecież dokumenty, które mamy od Kerry’ego dobrze się w to wpasowują. – Zauważył Boyd, który kilka dni temu dołączył do Ericki w Los Angeles, aby wspomóc ich w dalszym śledztwie. Agent kartkował właśnie jeden z notesów przywiezionych przez Stilesa z Nowego Jorku jako dowód w sprawie. – Daty transakcji, spotkań z klientami i z Kerrym zgadzają się z datami przyjazdów Argent do Nowego Jorku. 

\- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że Argent w języku francuskim to dokładnie to samo co Silver? Oba znaczą srebro. – Wtrąciła Carrie, stojąca w kącie pokoju. Stiles zaczął zastanawiać się, jakim cudem się tu wślizgnęła. – Dosyć zgrabny pseudonim, aż żal, że na niego nie wpadliśmy.

\- Powtórzę raz jeszcze bo najwyraźniej wolicie snuć teorie spiskowe. – Powiedział wyraźnie zdenerwowany Rodriguez, po czym wziął kilka głębszych oddechów dla uspokojenia. – Nie możemy jej oskarżyć na podstawie tego co do tej pory mamy. 

\- Ale możemy na tym bazować. – Nie odpuszczał Ethan, a reszta agentów przytaknęła. 

\- No tak, możemy. – Poddał się Rodriguez, zwracając do Stilesa. – A ty co myślisz, Stilinski?

\- Szef wie, że od dawna ją podejrzewałem. Może nie o stanie na czele tego wszystkiego, ale była dosyć podejrzana. I zgadzam się z tym, że dowody, które zebraliśmy do tej pory, zwłaszcza te które udostępnił nam Kerry, przemawiają na jej niekorzyść. – Rodriguez przewrócił oczami i otworzył usta, aby się sprzeciwić, jednak Stiles kontynuował. – Jednak zgadzam się z tym, że to za mało aby ją o cokolwiek oskarżyć. Musielibyśmy złapać ją na gorącym uczynku. Na jakimś spotkaniu, transakcji, przekazaniu towaru, cokolwiek. Może Kerry nam w tym pomoże, może zna daty jakichś przyszłych spotkań w jej kalendarzu. 

\- Myślę, że teraz spłoszyliśmy ją zamknięciem fabryki w Nowym Jorku. – Westchnął Rodriguez. – Na pewno pozmieniała wszystkie najbliższe plany, aby pozostać w ukryciu.

\- Coś wymyślimy. – Wzruszył ramionami Stiles. – Może Danny’emu uda się coś przechwycić. Jutro z nim porozmawiam. 

Rodriguez pokiwał głową. – Dobrze. A teraz wracajmy do sali. Jeśli mamy go gdzieś chować jako świadka koronnego, niech powie nam więcej, żebyśmy przynajmniej coś z tego mieli.

*

\- Zawsze uważałem, że Kate Argent słabo kryje się ze swoimi interesami. – Kontynuował Winston Kerry, teraz rozparty wygodnie na krześle i popijający kolejną filiżankę kawy. – Nie dość że jest gubernatorem stanu z jednymi z najbardziej liberalnych przepisów dotyczących broni palnej, to aktywnie działa na rzecz zniesienia restrykcji i zmniejszenia kar w pozostałych stanach. No i razem z ojcem posiada firmę skupującą broń, kilka fabryk i miliony na koncie, żeby to wszystko sfinansować. Dziwiłem się, że do tej pory nikt się nie połapał, że jeszcze więcej transakcji robi pod stołem. 

\- Jak myślisz, dlaczego nikt nie wiedział? – Zapytał Rodriguez, pochylając się w jego stronę. – Mieli jakiś system, aby zachować to w tajemnicy?

Kerry pokiwał głową. – Oficjalnie jest prawą ręką jej ojca, Gerarda, i spotyka się w jego imieniu z klientami. A w rzeczywistości oprócz tego ze swoim zaufanym zespołem kieruje finansami, produkcją i całą logistyką, a Gerard miał spotykać się z klientami, do których miała trafiać nielegalna broń. Teraz jednak, kiedy zachorował na raka, przejęła od niego wszystkich klientów. 

\- Podział na klientów kupujących legalnie i nielegalnie ma jakieś odzwierciedlenie w finansach? – Dopytał Stiles, którego myśli krążyły wokół nieistniejącej firmy założonej na dane Allison. 

\- Tak, były dwa kanały finansowania. – Przyznał przesłuchiwany mężczyzna. – Wszystkie oficjalne przelewy dostawaliśmy przez główną firmę Kate, Argent Arms. Cała reszta szła na szwajcarskie konta z kilku różnych firm-widmo, które zmieniała co kilka lat. Zresztą, to te firmy były oficjalnie właścicielami fabryk, a przynajmniej tych, w których prowadziliśmy lewą produkcję. 

\- A czy firmy logistyczne też były zmieniane co jakiś czas? – Zapytał Stiles, zastanawiając się nad morderstwami, które rozpoczęły śledztwo w tej sprawie nieco ponad rok temu. 

Kerry pokręcił głową. – W tym wypadku Kate stawia na relacje. I lojalność. – Dodał po krótkiej chwili. – Tylko właściciele wiedzą co jest grane i jeśli utrzymują z Kate dobre relacje, wszystko jest w porządku. Gorzej kiedy zaczynają podskakiwać. – Dopił kawę i odstawił pusty kubek na stolik obok. – Ale od tego Argentowie też mają swoich ludzi.

\- Jakich? – Zapytał Rodriguez, a Stiles gotów był założyć się, że jego myśli także krążą wokół niedawno zamkniętego zabójcy. 

\- Swego czasu na każde skinienie Kate i Gerarda był niejaki Johansson, ale podobno niedawno go zamknęliście. – Kerry patrzył na Rodrigueza, starając się najwyraźniej wywołać w nim jakąś reakcję albo potwierdzenie słyszanych przez niego plotek na ten temat. – Teraz nie mam pojęcia co robi w tej kwestii Kate, w mojej fabryce przewoźnik jest ten sam odkąd tam pracuję. 

\- Co dokładnie rozumiesz przez „na każde skinienie”? – Dopytał Stiles, obserwując uważnie siedzącego naprzeciw nich mężczyznę. 

Kerry uśmiechnął się jadowicie i założył ręce na piersi. – To, że do aktu oskarżenia Kate Argent powinniście dopisać jeszcze kilka pozycji. – Przekrzywił głowę, odwzajemniając uważne spojrzenie Stilesa. – Zleciła co najmniej cztery morderstwa, a i tak pewnie nie wiem o wszystkich.


	26. Chapter 26

_“I always knew my heart was yours to take and never mine to give away.”_  
K. Allen

**Rozdział 26**

Stiles znalazł go niemal od razu.

Mimo, że wynajęty przez Dereka samochód niczym nie wyróżniał się na ulicy pełnej takich właśnie brunatnych kilkunastoletnich aut, Stiles zauważył go od razu. Nie oczami, bo zacinał deszcz i trudno było cokolwiek przez niego zauważyć, ale niepozorny samochód nie wiedzieć czemu od razu przyciągnął jego uwagę. Po prostu czuł, wiedział, że właśnie tam znajdzie Dereka – a wraz z nim odpowiedź na wszystkie nurtujące go pytania.

Szum deszczu i szara zasłona jaką stworzył, działały na Stilesa korzyść. Nie zwracając na siebie większej uwagi, wysiadł z wynajętego samochodu i ruszył przed siebie, zakładając na głowę kaptur ciemnoszarej bluzy. Krople deszczu spływały mu po twarzy i wpadały do oczu, jednak nie ustąpił - chciał spojrzeć Derekowi w oczy i dowiedzieć się, o co mu tak naprawdę chodzi. Za czym pędzi, czego szuka. Dowiedzieć się, czy druga szansa była tą ostatnią.

Mocnym szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi auta i wślizgnął się na siedzenie pasażera, wpuszczając ze sobą mroźne powietrze i strugi deszczu. Zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się w stronę Dereka, lecz zamiast zielonych, promienistych oczu zobaczył przed sobą lufę pistoletu kalibru czterdzieści pięć.

Ręka trzymająca pistolet zadrżała, po czym odsunęła się nieco i ukazała twarz Dereka, na której malowało się przerażenie. Stiles nie był pewny, czy w oczach Dereka zobaczył ulgę, złość czy strach, jednak to, co je przepełniało było niczym więcej, tylko mieszanką desperacji i chęcią zemsty.

\- Po ostatnich tygodniach pomyślałbym, że żywisz wobec mnie nieco cieplejsze uczucia. - Powiedział chłodno Stiles, nie zaszczycając pistoletu choćby jednym spojrzeniem. Całą swoją uwagę skupił na brunecie, który odetchnął głęboko i opuścił broń.

Derek milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc lub nie mogąc spojrzeć byłemu chłopakowi w oczy.

\- Szybko mnie znalazłeś. - Powiedział, zmieniając niewygodny temat.

\- Moi agenci znaleźli cię po tygodniu. – Wzruszył ramionami Stiles, udając nonszalancję, gdy tak naprawdę walczył z wracającą do niego mieszanką złości i smutku. Z wracającym bólem serca. Z rezerwą, choć jego serce niemal nie wyskoczyło mu z piersi, jak zawsze gdy na niego patrzył. Jak zawsze, gdy to coś po skórą świerzbiło, jak zawsze gdy haczyk w sercu ciągnął go prosto do niego. – Kolejny tydzień to ja zastanawiałem się, czy warto mi za tobą jechać. – Derek odwrócił wzrok i nie powiedział ani słowa, wyraźnie bijąc się z myślami. _Powiedzieć, nie powiedzieć? Poprosić? Błagać? Odrzucić?_ Stiles patrzył na niego przez chwilę, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak pięknie wyglądał. Jak tęsknił za jego głosem, za oczami, które mówiły wszystko to, czego usta nie wypowiedziały, za małymi gestami, jakie zauważał jedynie on, Stiles. – Powiedz mi, warto? Czy może znów będę miał złamane serce?

\- Musiałem wyjechać. - Powiedział Derek wreszcie na niego patrząc, desperacko szukając w oczach Stilesa akceptacji. - Pojawiły się nowe poszlaki, musiałem... Musiałem je sprawdzić. - Tłumaczył gorączkowo, co jakiś czas zerkając w stronę zwykłego, mieszkalnego budynku na rogu ulicy, który najwyraźniej obserwował.

\- Co takiego się pojawiło? - Zapytał Stiles. Choć serce biło w nim szaleńczo, a krew wrzała. Pragnął Dereka jednocześnie uderzyć i pocałować, jednak udawał rezerwę i jedynie uprzejme zainteresowanie.

\- Peter.

Stiles poczuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go obuchem w głowę. Peter? Peter Hale?

Peter Hale, którego Derek uznał za zaginionego lub martwego?

Miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.

\- Miałem podobną minę do twojej, uwierz mi. - Powiedział Derek, rozglądając się po ulicy, wyraźnie na coś czekając. A może na kogoś? Czy przyjechał do Omaha i siedział w brudnym samochodzie czekając na Petera?

Stiles poczuł zawroty głowy, jednocześnie mając świadomość jasności, jaka właśnie spłynęła na jego umysł.

Zaledwie kilka godzin temu martwił się, że Derek tak naprawdę nic nigdy do niego nie czuł, nigdy nie był dla niego na tyle ważny, aby powierzyć mu wszystkie sekrety, za to był tym, od którego można kilkukrotnie uciec.

Teraz widział jednak, że na razie zwyczajnie nie był jego priorytetem.

Może kiedyś nim będzie. Kiedy Derek rozwiąże wszystkie niedokończone sprawy ze swojej przeszłości, kiedy uporządkuje bałagan, jakim było jego dotychczasowe życie. Kiedy zakończy ucieczkę przed Kate, znajdzie Petera, pogodzi się z pożarem, w jakim zginęła jego rodzina. Kiedy Nola wreszcie będzie bezpieczna, więc Derek przestanie poświęcać się dla innych i pomyśli o własnym szczęściu. Może wtedy.

A może nigdy.

Potrząsnął głową aby dojść do siebie, po czym wychylił się, spoglądając przez zalaną deszczem przednią szybę – teraz ich wspólny priorytet był inny.

Mógł być na niego zły, mógł czuć się zdradzony, lecz wspierał go w tej podróży od początku, pomagając posprzątać ten bałagan jak najlepiej się da. W końcu Derek był nie tylko miłością jego życia, ale też najbliższym przyjacielem. Zasługiwał więc na każde wsparcie i pomoc, jakich Stiles mógł mu udzielić. To był ich wspólny cel, wspólny priorytet. Całą resztą pobojowiska, w tym własnym złamanym kolejny raz sercem, Stiles mógł zająć się później.

\- W tamtym budynku? Tym na rogu? - Zapytał, delikatnie kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. - Jak długo go nie ma?

Kątem oka widział, że Derek odetchnął lekko i położył swoją dłoń - nieco większą i cieplejszą - na dłoni Stilesa, któremu aż zabrakło tchu - jego głupie serce nadal się do niego wyrywało.

\- Wyszedł wczoraj w nocy. Zresztą, rzadko tu bywa, zazwyczaj wpada na kilka minut i z powrotem znika.

\- Więc wchodzimy, kiedy tylko się pojawi. - Podsumował, sprawdzając niezawodność zapięcia kabury swojej służbowej broni.

\- My? - Zapytał brunet, wyraźnie zaskoczony decyzją towarzysza. - Nie ma mowy, nie chcę żeb...

_Żeby coś ci się stało?_

\- Tak, _my._ \- Podkreślił ostatnie słowo Stiles, starając się za wszelką cenę nie uśmiechnąć. Nie mógł dać się zwariować i poddać własnej wyobraźni, która z taką łatwością sugerowała, co mógł mieć na myśli Derek. - Kiedy ostatni raz go widziałeś, sześć lat temu? Teraz może być dla ciebie zupełnie obcym człowiekiem. - Usiadł wygodniej w fotelu, opierając głowę o okno. - Poza tym, z nas dwóch to ja bronią posługuję się w mojej codziennej pracy.

\- Na akcji byłeś tylko dwa razy w życiu. – Przypomniał mu z przekąsem Derek, jednak wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Nie wyglądał już jak spłoszone dzikie zwierzę.

\- To nadal o dwa więcej niż ty. No i co kwartał mam obowiązkowy obóz treningowy. - Wzruszył ramionami Stiles. - A teraz powiedz mi, że masz tu coś do jedzenia, umieram z głodu.

*

\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, wiesz?

Derek spojrzał na niego uważnie, starając się zrozumieć o czym mówi. Stiles natomiast ze skupieniem patrzył w okno odwrócony plecami do bruneta.

\- O czym dokładnie?

Stiles prychnął i założył ręce na piersi. – Że znowu uciekasz.

Derek milczał. Niełatwo było wyjechać; niewiele łatwiej wytłumaczyć.

\- Pomógłbym ci. – Stiles nie uniósł głosu ponad szept. Nadal się także nie odwrócił. – Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Zawsze jestem po twojej stronie, pomogę ci zawsze, kiedy będziesz tego potrzebować.

\- Wiem. – Odpowiedział miękko, wyciągając rękę aby dotknąć jego ramienia. Zawahał się jednak przez chwilę, wiedząc że nie powinien. Cofnął ją i włożył do kieszeni kurtki. – W moim mieszkaniu zostawiłem dla ciebie list, zakładam że go nie widziałeś.

Szatyn odwrócił się gwałtownie, marszcząc czoło. – O czym ty mówisz?

Wzruszył ramionami. – Do kluczy doczepiłem ci też cały pęk moich, żebyś mógł się tam dostać. – Potarł w zamyśleniu gęsty zarost. – Nie mów, że nie zauważyłeś.

Stiles już go nie słyszał, starając się połączyć w głowie wszystkie małe fakty: większy niż zwykle pęk kluczy ciążył mu w kieszeni i torbie, nie mieścił się już dziwnym trafem w dłoni i został wyśmiany przez współpracowników, którzy mianowali go nowym wydziałowym strażnikiem kluczy.

Mężczyzna zacisnął pięści i zamknął oczy, starając się głęboko oddychać.

Cholerny Derek Hale.

\- List, pff. – Stiles prychnął i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę okna, opierając czoło o szybę. – SMS przynajmniej bym odczytał.

*

\- Na pewno wiesz, co stało się z moją rodziną.

Stiles zdjął z głowy kaptur i odwrócił się w stronę bruneta, nie do końca rozumiejąc jego tok myślenia. Derek sam przecież mu o tym powiedział przed kilkunastoma miesiącami, streszczając historię nieszczęśliwego wypadku, wycieku gazu, ucieczki Petera, a potem narodzin Noli, która wyrwała Dereka z błędnego koła cierpienia. Teraz najwyraźniej odnalazł Petera ukrywającego się przed rodziną – a właściwie tym, co z niej zostało – jednak Stiles nadal nie rozumiał, dlaczego na niego czekali.

\- Pożar. – Odchrząknął i podparł ręką głowę. – Sam mi o tym mówiłeś.

\- Ale wiesz więcej, prawda? – Derek wreszcie odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. – Czytałeś w końcu te akta.

\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Tak, czytałem. – Odparł Stiles. – Wszystkie raporty koronera, firmy ubezpieczeniowej, zeznania świadków. Wyciek gazu, przez który zginęła prawie cała twoja rodzina. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek…

\- Teraz wiem, że to nie był wypadek.

Stiles patrzył w osłupieniu na Dereka. Oszalał? Co prawda wiedział, że artyści – w tym pisarze – często zostawali fanami teorii spiskowych i oddawali się szalonym rozmyślaniom, ale zawsze wierzył, że Dereka, rozsądnego i dojrzałego ojca, to nie dotyczyło.

\- Uhm, Derek... – Zaczął łagodnie, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Czytałem te akta. Gaz wyciekł a nieszczelna instalacja elektryczna zrobiła swoje. Rozmawialiśmy o tym, że twoi rodzice mieli wrogów, ale myślałem, że się zgodziliśmy że to był przypadek, bardzo nieszczęśliwy, ale jednak przyp…

\- Nie, Stiles. – Położył swoją dłoń na ręce Stilesa, delikatnie ją ściskając. – To nie był wypadek, tylko doskonale zaplanowane morderstwo. – Westchnął, widząc brak przekonania na twarzy młodszego mężczyzny. – Potrzebuję Petera, aby to potwierdził.

\- Derek, posłuchaj…

\- Stiles, uwierz mi. – Przerwał mu po raz kolejny, kładąc dłoń na jego chłodnym policzku. – Od kilku ładnych lat, prawie od urodzenia Noli starałem się poznać historię tego pożaru. Coś nie dawało mi spokoju, a Peter, jedyna osoba, która mogła mi w tym pomóc i znaleźć sprawców, rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

\- Dlatego tu przyjechałeś? - Zapytał po chwili Stiles, nagle rozumiejąc. – Myślisz, że Peter ma na to dowody?

Derek pokiwał głową. – Wpadłem na jego ślad kilka miesięcy temu. Pojawia się w różnych częściach kraju, rozmawia z różnymi ludźmi, którzy coś dla niego załatwiają. Myślę, że sam prowadzi jakieś śledztwo. Może ma plany budynku, które zaginęły. Może ma jakieś dowody, może nie. Ale muszę to sprawdzić.

Śledztwo? Morderstwo? Pożar? Stiles poczuł, że zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – Zapytał ponownie, tworząc w głowie miliony scenariuszy śledztw, jakie mógłby poprowadzić, gdyby Derek zwierzył mu się ze swoich podejrzeń. – Mógłbym ci pomóc, moglibyśmy razem go znaleźć wieki temu, mam przecież zaplecze w postaci całego FBI!

Brunet milczał przez chwilę, odwracając wzrok w drugą stronę.

\- Nie wiem, co dzieje się z Peterem. Już wcześniej przebywał w podejrzanym towarzystwie i mieszał się w ciemne sprawy. Nie chciałem ryzykować, że mi ucieknie, kiedy zorientuje się, że zamieszałem w to wszystko FBI.

Stiles pokiwał głową i obaj zamilkli, pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Szatyn powoli przetwarzał powierzone mu tajemnice, zastanawiając się nad nimi i nad ich prawdopodobieństwem. Jednak mimo natłoku informacji jego myśli uparcie krążyły wokół jednego tylko tematu.

\- A co z twoimi siostrami? Je też znalazłeś? Wiedzą o tym, że pożar mógł być morderstwem? – Kolejne pytania wypływały teraz z ust Stilesa niepohamowanym potokiem. Z akt wynikało, że poza Peterem z pożaru wydostała się młodsza siostra Dereka. A on sam i ich najstarsza siostra przeżyli dzięki temu, że byli wtedy na uczelni.

Derek pokręcił głową. – Nie wiem, co się z nimi dzieje. Wątpię, aby wiedziały. – Westchnął, patrząc przez okno. – Laura zawsze chciała mieszkać na południu Europy, więc pewnie wzięła Corę ze sobą.

\- Jeśli… Kiedy to wszystko się uspokoi… – Poprawił się Stiles, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Dereka. – Pomogę ci je obie odnaleźć. Co ty na to?

Na ustach Dereka po raz pierwszy tego dnia pojawił się słaby uśmiech.

\- Byłoby świetnie.

*

\- A tak w ogóle to gdzie jest Nola?

Derek przysunął się do Stilesa i pochylił w stronę okna po jego stronie. Szatyn poczuł mocniejszy powiew perfum, które tak skutecznie mąciły mu w głowie, przyprawiając o szybsze tętno i mocniejsze bicie serca.

Tak bardzo chciał go teraz pocałować.

\- W tamtej świetlicy. – Głos Dereka wyrwał go ze świata fantazji; spojrzał na niepozorny budynek po prawej stronie ulicy, który wskazywał mu brunet – Źle się z tym czuję, że wszędzie ją za sobą ciągam, bo nie mógłbym choć na chwilę spuścić jej z oczu… - Wyznał cicho, wracając na swoje siedzenie. – Ale jest fantastyczna, świetnie się przystosowuje do wszystkich zmian.

\- Mogłeś ją zostawić ze mną. – Wypalił Stiles, nie myśląc kompletnie nad tym, co chciał powiedzieć, jak to zabrzmi. Mimowolnie poczuł do Dereka żal, że nie ufał mu na tyle, żeby zostawić swoją córkę z nim, skoro był miłością jego życia, jak kilkukrotnie mu to wyznał.

A może nie był?

Może zaczął wmawiać sobie to wszystko, może to tak naprawdę nie miało racji bytu? Może…

\- Wtedy musiałbym powiedzieć ci wszystko. – Przerwał potok czarnych myśli Derek. – Nie mógłbym zostawić z tobą Noli, niczego ci nie wyjaśniając. A to z kolei oznaczałoby wplątanie we wszystko FBI, a o tym już dyskutowaliśmy.

Stiles westchnął i pokiwał głową, wiedząc że Derek ma rację. Jak zwykle, jak zawsze miał rację.

Odwrócił głowę w stronę okna, za którym niebo nieco się rozjaśniło, a wiatr przegonił deszczowe chmury. Jeszcze daleko było do tego, aby nad Omaha zaświeciło słońce, ale pogoda wyraźnie do tego dążyła. Nareszcie, pomyślał Stiles, wychowany w słonecznej Kalifornii, łaknący przez to słońca i ciepła. Czekał na pierwsze promienie słońca, aby ogrzały jego bladą, zmęczoną twarz – wiedział, że wtedy wszystko będzie już dobrze.

\- Wiesz, napisałem kiedyś dla Noli książkę. – Przerwał milczenie Derek, na którego usta wypłynął nieśmiały uśmiech. Jak gdyby mówił o czymś wstydliwym. – Kiedy była mała i nie mogła zasnąć, opowiadałem jej zmyślone historie o Smoku Simonie i jego przyjaciołach. Codziennie inna przygoda, które potem zacząłem wzbogacać o kolejne szczegóły i wątki. – Stiles bezwiednie się uśmiechnął, słysząc tę historię. Oczyma wyobraźni widział maleńką, zmęczoną Nolę i siedzącego przy jej łóżku Dereka, zdesperowanego aby jego córeczka wreszcie zasnęła. – Z tych wszystkich historii powstała cała książka, do której Nola zrobiła później rysunki.

\- Chciałbym kiedyś ją przeczytać. – Powiedział Stiles, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Nigdy jej nie wydałem, nie udało mi się to. – Wyznał Derek, opierając się wygodniej na fotelu. Sztuczna, tania skóra zatrzeszczała pod jego ciężarem. – Spróbuję znowu za kilka miesięcy, kiedy wszystko się uspokoi.

\- A ta o pożarze? – Zapytał powściągliwie Stiles, równocześnie pragnąc i nie chcąc na ten temat rozmawiać.

Derek pokiwał głową. – Na tę już mam umowę. Pozostało mi dopisać zakończenie i jest gotowa do wysyłki edytorowi. – Zerknął na młodszego mężczyznę. – Mam też pomysł na powieść o miłości. Bez żadnych kryminalnych wątków, za to ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem. – Jego ciepła dłoń spoczęła na kolanie Stilesa, który spojrzał na nią i westchnął lekko, czując ciepło bijące ze strony Dereka. Żadnego podtekstu, jedynie czułość i bezpieczeństwo. – Takim, jakie wymarzyłem dla nas.

Nawet gdyby powiedział coś dalej, Stiles prawdopodobnie i tak by tego nie usłyszał, nie przy bijącym gorączkowo sercu i krwi huczącej mu w uszach. Zacisnął zęby, starając się nie dopuścić do tego, aby gromadzące się w gardle łzy popłynęły strumieniami po policzkach, które z każdą sekundą nabierały ciepła i koloru.

_Ja też cię kocham._

Położył dłoń na ręce Dereka, splatając ich palce razem – tak jak zawsze to robili, tak jak czuł się najbezpieczniej. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, oczy Dereka zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, a Stiles powędrował za jego wzrokiem.

\- Czy to…?

\- Peter. Nareszcie. – Brunet pokiwał głową, po czym otworzył drzwi ze swojej strony samochodu. – Chodźmy się przywitać.

*

Podążali niemal bezszelestnie za postawnym mężczyzną, który kierował się właśnie ku obserwowanemu przez Dereka budynkowi. Rozglądał się uważnie wokół siebie, jednak Stiles i Derek najwyraźniej byli zbyt daleko, aby mógł ich rozpoznać. Peter Hale mimo słońca chował się przed światem w nieco za dużym, workowatym płaszczu i skrywał twarz pod kapturem. Szedł niepewnym krokiem i odrobinę kulał, jednak dystans między nim a Stilesem i Derekiem wciąż się zwiększał.

Wreszcie dotarł do niepozornych drzwi budynku, po czym po raz ostatni rozejrzał się ostrożnie wokół siebie. Derek i Stiles w ostatniej chwili zdążyli schować się w jakiejś bocznej bramie. Po kilku sekundach wyjrzeli ostrożnie za róg budynku, po czym pobiegli w kierunku drzwi, za którymi chwilę wcześniej zniknął Peter.

Wślizgnęli się do środka w momencie, gdy gdzieś ponad nimi rozległ się odgłos zamykanych drzwi.

\- Jak znajdziemy właściwe mieszkanie? – Zapytał szeptem Derek; jego głos nieco zadrżał przy ostatnim słowie. – Będziemy pukać do każdych drzwi po kolei?

Stiles potrząsnął głową, patrząc gdzieś ponad ramieniem bruneta. Wyminął go i podszedł do tablicy ogłoszeń.

Derek założył dłonie na piersi i patrzył na Stilesa, wątpiąc w jego poczytalność. Jednak młodszy mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę niemal od razu i chwycił za rękaw kurtki, ciągnąc za sobą.

\- Chodźmy, nie ma czasu do stracenia.

\- Niby dokąd? – Wyszeptał brunet, posłusznie jednak idąc za byłym partnerem. – Nie wierzę, że Peter podpisał się na liście lokatorów z tablicy ogłoszeń.

Stiles pokręcił głową, jednak nie zatrzymał się ani na chwilę, dalej bezszelestnie pokonując po trzy stopnie naraz.

\- W budynku jest nieparzysta liczba mieszkań, na każdym piętrze znajdują się dwa. - Derek automatycznie pokiwał głową, chociaż Stiles, pędzący na górę kilka stopni przed nim, nie mógł nawet go zobaczyć. – Na najwyższym piętrze musi być więc tylko jedno.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to ostatnie piętro?

\- To najlepsza droga ucieczki. – Odpowiedział. – Po drugiej stronie korytarza zamiast mieszkania, jak na pozostałych piętrach, jest zapewne wyjście na dach, a dodatkowo wszystkie bloki w okolicy mają drabinki przeciwpożarowe, którymi najłatwiej można uciec.

Derek nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, zanim zorientował się że pokonali ostatnie schody i stali na środku korytarza; po jednej stronie znajdowała się opuszczana drabinka i zamknięta klapa prowadząca na dach. Po drugiej stronie były obdrapane, szare drzwi.

\- Zapukasz? Pewnie szybciej otworzy tobie niż mi. – Wyszeptał Stiles.

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pew…

Przerwał w pół słowa w momencie, gdy usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie.

Drzwi otworzyły się.

*

Oparty nonszalancko o framugę i z kpiącym uśmiechem na przystojnej twarzy, Peter Hale patrzył lekceważąco na Stilesa i swojego bratanka.

\- Wchodzicie do środka czy będziecie tu tak kwitnąć?

Stiles instynktownie wysunął się przed Dereka i wszedł ostrożnie do środka, obdarzając Petera podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Rozejrzał się szybko po pomieszczeniu, po czym kiwnął głową Derekowi, który podążył za nim. Peter zamknął za nimi drzwi na dwa potężne rygle.

\- Kamera? – Zapytał Stiles, rozglądając się w dalszej części mieszkania. Były tu tylko najpotrzebniejsze meble i sprzęty, ale pomieszczenie tonęło w papierach, notatkach i kserokopiach zdjęć.

\- Dwie. – Odpowiedział Peter, obserwując ich z bezpiecznego dystansu. – Przy drzwiach wejściowych i na ostatnim piętrze. – Wskazał na otwartego laptopa, na ekranie którego zobaczyli obraz z kamer ukrytych w ciemnych kątach korytarza na dole budynku oraz tuż pod klapą prowadzącą na dach.

\- Widziałem cię w samochodzie, Derek. – Przyznał Peter, obserwując uważnie bratanka. – Byłem ciekaw kiedy wpadniesz na górę.

\- Doczekałeś się. – Wzruszył ramionami Derek, odwracając wzrok. Wyraźnie nie czuł się tu ani komfortowo, ani nawet bezpiecznie.

Peter sięgnął po stojącą na małym stoliku butelkę whisky, po czym wysunął ją w kierunku obu mężczyzn, gestem proponując im drinka. Derek pokręcił gwałtownie głową, a Stiles przewrócił w irytacji oczami i powrócił do lustrowania każdego kąta mieszkania. Starszy mężczyzna wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami i wlał bursztynowo-brązowy płyn do krystalicznie czystej szklanki. Pokręcił nią lekko aby zamieszać alkohol, po czym usiadł na kanapie i zaczął wpatrywać się z ciekawością w swojego bratanka, który mimowolnie się wzdrygnął.

\- Nie jest ani trochę niezręcznie, prawda? – Głos Petera ociekał sarkazmem, a sam Peter napawał się tym, jak bardzo niekomfortowo czuł się jego bratanek. – W każdym razie trochę ci zajęło, zanim mnie odnalazłeś. Zanim obaj mnie znaleźliście.

Stiles pokręcił głową, patrząc na mężczyznę ze zdziwieniem. - Ja ciebie nie szukałem…

Jeśli tyle lat chował się przed całym światem, to Stiles nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Peter w końcu oszalał. Bo na to właśnie wyglądało.

\- Jesteś pewien? – W chłodnych, zielonych oczach pojawiły się nieco złośliwe iskierki, a w głosie zabrzmiał nieco złośliwy sarkazm. – Miałem wrażenie, że komuś ze swojego zespołu zleciłeś poszukiwanie pewnego informatora, podpisującego się jako Bob… Ale jeśli coś źle zapamiętałem, popraw mnie proszę. – Z zadowoleniem patrzył na Stilesa, który nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa, a jego usta na przemian otwierały się i zamykały, choć nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk.

Peter Hale był ich tajemniczym informatorem? W milczeniu i z szeroko otwartymi oczami Stiles opadł na fotel naprzeciwko kanapy, po czym potarł silnie skroń, czując nadchodzący ból głowy.

Miał serdecznie dosyć tej rodziny.

\- Na drugie mam Robert, więc Bob to takie urocze zdrobnienie. Dość ciężko byłoby to skojarzyć, więc proszę, nie zadręczaj się, Stiles. Niewiele osób by na to wpadło. – W głosie Petera usłyszał jeszcze więcej złośliwości, co wydawało mu się już niemożliwe. – No ale przynajmniej moje informacje na coś się przydały, prawda? A wyobraź sobie, Stilinski, że mam ich jeszcze trochę w rękawie.

\- Czyżby? – Udało się wycedzić Stilesowi. – Na przykład jakie?

Peter machnął ręką, po czym upił kolejny łyk whisky. – Chętnie bym o tym porozmawiał, ale raczej z twoim szefem. No i wiesz, nic za darmo. – Uśmiechnął się drwiąco, wiedząc o swojej silnej pozycji podczas tych negocjacji. – Mam kilka grzeszków na sumieniu i bardzo chciałbym, aby były z mojej kartoteki wymazane. No i statusem świadka koronnego również bym nie pogardził… - Zakręcił ponownie szklanką z whisky. – Ale to rozmowa na inny dzień, pewnie kiedy wrócimy już wszyscy do LA. Myślę że teraz kilka pytań wolałby mi zadać Derek.

Obaj spojrzeli na wysokiego bruneta, opartego o ścianę i patrzącego spod byka na swojego wujka.

Nie dość, że atmosferę można było kroić nożem, to cisza, która właśnie zaległa w pokoju była tak ogłuszająca, że aż dzwoniła w uszach. Stiles westchnął i pomyślał, że gdy wróci już do domu, będzie musiał odreagować. Może gorąca kąpiel i cała butelka whisky? Albo dwie? Brzmiało kusząco.

\- To może jednak ja zacznę. – Zmienił zdanie Peter. – Coś jesteś dzisiaj nie w humorze, mój drogi bratanku.

\- A dziwisz mi się? – Wybuchnął nagle Derek, wprawiającym tym samym Stilesa w ogromne zdumienie. Nigdy go takim nie widział; jego Derek zawsze był oazą spokoju, głosem zdrowego rozsądku. Jednak kiedy w grę wchodziła Nola i jej bezpieczeństwo… Cóż, po prostu lepiej było nie wchodzić wtedy Derekowi w drogę. – Myślałem że nie żyjesz! Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach tak kompletnie nie daje znaku życia? A teraz słyszę że jesteś informatorem FBI!

Z każdym słowem robił kolejny krok w kierunku Petera. Stiles przesunął się nieznacznie w ich kierunku, bacznie obydwu mężczyzn obserwując; był gotów interweniować w razie gdyby którykolwiek z nich zaatakował tego drugiego.

Peter wziął głęboki oddech, po czym odstawił na wpół pełną szklankę na mały stolik. Poklepał siedzenie kanapy i spojrzał na Dereka.

\- Usiądź, proszę. – Z zielonych oczu zniknęła złośliwość, a na jej miejsce pojawiło się ledwie dostrzegalne zniecierpliwienie. – Porozmawiajmy zatem poważnie.

Brunet zawahał się, ale posłusznie podszedł do kanapy i usiadł na samym jej brzegu, jak najdalej od Petera. Stiles widział na jego twarzy niepewność, którą próbował zamaskować wyzywającym spojrzeniem.

\- Zacznijmy może od początku, co? W końcu wszystko to, co złe zaczęło się od pożaru twojego domu, Derek. Przez tych siedem lat które od tamtego zdarzenia minęły, miałem czas poszukać informacji. – Zaczął, patrząc uważnie na Dereka. – Zdobywałem je różnie, nie zawsze dzięki mojemu wyjątkowemu urokowi osobistemu. Częściej przekupstwem, groźbami, szantażem… - Peter machnął ręką. – O tym powiem już funkcjonariuszom FBI, nie musisz wiedzieć co dokładnie robiłem. Sęk w tym, że to były dobrze zabezpieczone informacje, niełatwo było dotrzeć do ludzi, którzy cokolwiek mogli wiedzieć. Czasem byłem też za późno, bo znikali w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. – Peter sięgnął po butelkę wody, stojącą na stoliku obok. Wypił kilka łyków i kontynuował. – Bez śladu zniknęły też projekty domu, jakiekolwiek dokumenty od architekta, plany instalacji elektrycznej, zmiany w niej dokonane. Dokopałem się do nich dopiero niedawno i potwierdziły to, co od dawna przypuszczałem. Dom podpaliła Kate Argent. To ona zamordowała naszą rodzinę, Derek.

Brunet zamknął oczy i starał się uspokoić płytki i coraz szybszy oddech. Stiles bezwiednie pochylił się do przodu, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom.

\- Kate Argent?! – Powiedział Stiles podniesionym tonem. - Po raz kolejny, do jasnej cholery? Nie dość że jest królową przemytników, to jeszcze teraz pożar? Co jeszcze, może kurwa terrorystką i świętym Mikołajem naraz? - Pokręcił głową. - W każdym razie nie lubić Kate Argent to jedno, ale to naprawdę poważne oskarżenie. – Zwrócił się do Petera, zerkając jednak nadal na Dereka, który ukrył twarz w dłoniach, zaczynając hiperwentylować. – Mówimy o zabójstwie kilku osób. – Nie chciał zdradzać, że jego śledztwo potwierdziło, że dodatkowo zleciła też morderstwa jedenastu niewygodnych współpracowników.

\- Wiem o czym mówię, Stilinski. – Warknął Peter. – Nie rzucałbym takich słów lekko, gdybym nie miał stuprocentowej pewności. Pozwól że przytoczę ci trochę historii. – Powiedział, odwracając się nieznacznie w stronę Stilesa. – Nasze rodziny głęboko się nienawidziły, jak łatwo można sobie to wyobrazić. Wystarczy, że Argentowie do tej pory lobbują na rzecz kłusownictwa oraz rozszerzenia prawa do posiadania broni, podczas gdy nasza rodzina zajmowała się ochroną środowiska i zagrożonych gatunków zwierząt. Dzięki nam do Kalifornii powróciły wilki, a mój rodzony brat, czyli ojciec Dereka, był konsultantem Białego Domu w sprawach związanych z ekologią. – Pokręcił głową. – Utrudnialiśmy Argentom życie i pracę, i to dosyć skutecznie, więc nic dziwnego, że zrobiliby wszystko, aby się nas pozbyć…

\- Nie, nie, nie…

Nagle z gardła Dereka wydobył się jęk przepełniony tak ogromnym bólem, że serce Stilesa dosłownie stanęło mu w gardle.

\- Derek?– Ukucnął przed brunetem, który zapłakał głośno i zasłonił dłońmi twarz. – Co się dzieje?

\- Nie, nie, nie…

Peter bezceremonialnie odepchnął Stilesa na bok, po czym odsunął dłonie Dereka od jego twarzy. – O co chodzi?

Stiles chodził wokół nich, patrząc z przerażeniem na Dereka, który wyglądał jakby pogrążony był w ogromnym bólu. Co mogło stać się w ciągu niespełna dwóch minut? Przeczesał palcami włosy i rzucał pod nosem kolejne przekleństwa, jakby miało to jego byłemu chłopakowi w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc.

Niespodziewanie Peter zamachnął się i uderzył niczego niespodziewającego się Dereka w twarz. Na widok bólu i zaskoczenia w oczach bruneta, Stiles poczuł że ogarnia go wściekłość, jednak zanim zdążył pobić Petera dziesięć razy mocniej niż ten uderzył swojego bratanka, Derek nagle potrząsnął głową i położył dłoń na zaczerwienionym od uderzenia policzku. Łzy płynęły dalej, jednak nie wydawał z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku.

\- Powiesz nam o co chodzi? – Zapytał łagodnie Peter, wprawiając Stilesa w osłupienie. Ile różnych osobowości miał ten człowiek?

Nie był pewien czy chciał wiedzieć.

Derek westchnął i zamknął oczy. – To przeze mnie. – Powiedział tak cicho, że gdyby obaj nie wsłuchiwali się w jego słowa, najpewniej w ogóle by go nie usłyszeli. Czekali jednak na dalszą część, bojąc się nawet głośniej odetchnąć, aby Dereka znów nie ogarnął atak paniki.

\- Ten pożar… - Otworzył oczy, które miały przerażający, pusty wyraz; niewidzącym spojrzeniem wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. – _Wiedziałem_ , czułem że to przeze mnie.

\- Nawet tak nie mów, Der… - Zaczął Stiles, jednak mężczyzna przerwał mu w pół słowa.

\- Bo to prawda, to moja wina. – Mówił dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na załamujący się co chwila głos. – Spotykałem się z Kate przez kilka miesięcy przed pożarem. Zakochałem się w niej. – Wyznał Peterowi, patrząc na niego nieco bardziej przytomnym wzrokiem. Bladozielone oczy przepełnione były bezbrzeżnym bólem. – Była kilka razy w naszym domu, pod nieobecność rodziców. Prędzej zabiliby mnie, niż pozwolili się z nią spotykać. Jeśli to co mówisz jest prawdą to mieliby rację. – Wziął głęboki oddech, po którym kolejne strumienie łez spłynęły po lekko opalonych policzkach. – To moja wina, to ja ich wszystkim zabiłem…

\- Nawet nie waż się tak mówić! - Peter wstał i podążył do barku, aby nalać sobie drugą szklankę whisky. – To co ta suka zrobiła w ogóle nie jest twoją winą.

Stiles pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z Peterem. Patrzył uważnie na Dereka, chcąc go w jakikolwiek sposób pocieszyć, ale ten unikał jego wzroku, ocierając wciąż płynące łzy.

\- To ja wpuściłem ją do domu, wykorzystała to przy podpaleniu, to moja wina… – Powtarzał bezustannie Derek, nie mając siły podnieść głosu nawet odrobinę. – Nie próbuj nawet wmawiać mi, że jest inaczej… - Zapłakał cicho, ponownie ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. – Boże, co ja zrobiłem…

Peter wychylił resztę whisky niemal na raz, po czym wrócił do mężczyzn siedzących na kanapie.

\- Sio! – Jednym gestem przegonił Stilesa z kanapy, po czym sięgnął po laptopa. – Gwoli ścisłości, Kate podsunęła Talii swojego zaufanego specjalistę, kiedy dowiedziała się, że planowali remont instalacji elektrycznej. Talia to matka Dereka. – Wytłumaczył Stilesowi, po czym wrócił do laptopa. – Oczywiście nie zrobiła tego osobiście. Talia prędzej poszczułaby ją psami, niż w ogóle z nią rozmawiała. Wykorzystała do tego asystenta w fundacji założonej przez naszą rodzinę. Umieściła go tam aby szpiegował Talię no i polecił jej specjalistę od elektryki. – Odwrócił laptopa w ich stronę, Stiles pochylił się w kierunku komputera; na ekranie zobaczył niebieską światłokopię projektu domu, jednak nic mu nie mówiła. – Remont zrobiono według tych planów. Ja niespecjalnie się na nich znam, ale dotarłem do tego pożal się Boże elektryka Kate. – Peter zmarszczył brwi, odwracając z powrotem laptopa ku sobie. – Trochę go poturbowałem zanim przyznał się do wszystkiego, ale za to pokazał gdzie wpakował niedziałające uszczelki i w jaki sposób Kate je zdalnie wyłączyła, aby zrobić zwarcie i w odpowiednim momencie rozszczelnić instalację gazową. – Spojrzał na Stilesa, który nie mógł oderwać wzroku od cierpiącego Dereka. – Jedna mała iskra, Stilinski. Jedna iskra.

Stiles spojrzał w niedowierzaniu na Petera, na twarz którego wrócił sarkastyczny uśmiech. Wiedział, że ma na to wszystko dowody, a Stiles wiedział że nie omieszka użyć ich aby wywinąć się od kilku zarzutów, jakie by mu postawiono.

Przewrócił oczami; to może poczekać.

Odchrząknął i zwrócił się do Hale’a. – Skąd w ogóle…

\- Derek, posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo drugi raz powtórzę to tylko w obecności mojego prawnika. – Peter przerwał Stilesowi w pół zdania i odwrócił się do niego plecami; najwyraźniej ignorowanie go szybko stało się ulubionym żartem Petera. – Nie możesz winić się za pożar. Winna jest tylko ta pierdolona wariatka. I to przeze mnie Kate poczuła się zagrożona i postanowiła zaatakować.

Derek podniósł wzrok i delikatnie ucisnął skroń, starając skupić się na tym, co mówił jego wujek.

\- O czym ty do cholery mówisz? – Wymamrotał, jego głos zachrypnięty od płaczu. – Jak to przez ciebie?

Peter Hale pokręcił głową, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, wyjmując z niej przezroczystą plastikową torebkę wielkości dłoni. A w niej nośnik pamięci tak mały, że z łatwością zmieściłby się na paznokciu.

A jeszcze łatwiej można go było w razie niebezpieczeństwa zniszczyć, pomyślał Stiles. Wiedział, że takie maleństwo można choćby nawet połknąć i po plikach na nim zapisanym nie byłoby najmniejszego śladu.

Peter wziął głęboki oddech. - Odkryłem jej związki z przemytnikami broni na długo zanim została królową przestępczego półświatka. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Siedziała w tym właściwie odkąd była nastolatką. Za sprawą swojego ojca, rzecz jasna. Nie martw się, Stilinski – Zerknął na młodszego mężczyznę, który krążył wokół kanapy i słuchał opowieści, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów. – Chris Argent i jego córka nie są w zmowie. Najwyraźniej stary Gerard uznał że są zbyt miękcy na karierę w przestępczości. Chociaż to zapisanie firmy na Allison… Słabe zagranie. – Ocenił, sięgając po raz kolejny po butelkę z wodą. – Kate chyba nie do końca to przemyślała. No, chyba że aż tak nienawidzi jedynej siostrzenicy. W każdym razie… – Wrócił do tematu, zakładając nogę na nogę i opierając się wygodniej na kanapie. – Pokazałem jej małą część dowodów, jakie zebrałem. Powiedziałem jej, że pójdę z tym do mediów i na policję, chyba że wycofa się z życia publicznego. Wiecie, miła emeryturka w domku w górach, pies i stadko kóz.

\- Trochę się przestraszyła, zresztą słusznie. Wróciła po kilku dniach, zła jak osa. Powiedziała że przemyślała to sobie i że usunie się w cień, byle by tylko nie ucierpiała jej rodzina. Wiecie co mi powiedziała? Że oboje robimy złe rzeczy, ale robimy je dla rodziny. Gdybym tylko wiedział… - Pokręcił głową. - Byłem pewien że sprawa załatwiona. Byłem głupi, byłem naiwny. Myślałem że ot tak da mi się zaszantażować, że ot tak wygrałem. Cóż… Osiem, może dziewięć miesięcy później odebrałem telefon od policji, zaprosili mnie na identyfikację zwłok mojego brata i jego rodziny, którzy zginęli w pożarze. – Zacisnął zęby, widać było że nadal niełatwo mu o tym mówić. Nadal czuł gniew i chęć zemsty, która nie znalazła ujścia.

Przynajmniej na razie.

\- Wiesz, Stilinski, co było w tym najgorsze? – Zwrócił się teraz do młodszego z mężczyzn, w jego oczach iskierki złości. - Ciągle mówili „nieszczęśliwy wypadek”, „przykry incydent”, ewentualnie „tragiczna śmierć”. Ale ja wiedziałem... Wiedziałem od samego początku kto za tym stał. Potrzebowałem jedynie dowodów.

\- Trochę czasu minęło, ale teraz je masz. – Powiedział Stiles. – Domyślam się, że są na tyle dobre, że proces o morderstwo będzie jedynie formalnością.

Peter pokiwał głową. – Mam nadzieję, że równolegle otworzycie jej proces o przemyt broni, w końcu dostarczyłem wam tyle dowodów, że nakaz aresztowania powinniście już mieć.

Stiles wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął recytować formułkę. – Dla dobra śledztwa nie mogę ujawn…

\- Nieważne. – Przerwał mu Peter, machając lekceważąco ręką. – Średnio interesują mnie szczegóły i ta pierdolona biurokracja. – Wstał i sięgnął po czarną kurtkę leżącą na oparciu kanapy. – Z całą resztą moich dowodów pewnie od razu wyślecie za nią list gończy.

Zarzucił skórzaną kurtkę na rękę, po czym kiwnął głową w kierunku drzwi. – Jedziemy?

Derek wstał z kanapy i powolnym krokiem skierował się ku Peterowi, nagle stając między nim a drzwiami, zastępując mu drogę. Stiles stanął u jego boku, dopiero teraz widząc jak bardzo wzrostem i masą mięśniową Derek przewyższał Petera. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem; jeśli jego były chłopak miałby teraz znienacka zaatakować swojego wujka, nawet nie kiwnąłby palcem, aby go ratować.

Nie cierpiał tego faceta.

\- Zanim wrócimy do Los Angeles, to właściwie powinienem ci o czymś pow... – Zaczął Derek, jednak Peter przerwał mu machnięciem ręki.

\- Mamy mnóstwo czasu na rozmowy. Muszę nadrobić zaległości z waszą trójką. – Odchrząknął, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i po raz kolejny spojrzał nieufnie za okno; Stiles miał wrażenie, że po tylu latach w ukryciu Peter przez cały czas wypatrywał wrogów i był w ciągłej gotowości do ucieczki. – Muszę przyznać, dość niechętnie zresztą, że przez te lata śledziłem nie tylko Kate. – Podszedł do okna i delikatnie uchylił firankę. Upewniwszy się, że ulica jest pusta, odwrócił się do Stilesa i Dereka. – Obserwowałem was z daleka Derek, ciebie i dziewczyny. Ciebie też Stilinski. – Spojrzał z przekąsem na młodego mężczyznę – Musiałem przecież upewnić się, że nie złamiesz mojemu chrześniakowi serca. Chociaż widzę, że wyszło zupełnie na odwrót.

Stiles założył ręce na piersi i przymrużył oczy. Dopiero go poznał, a już żałował swoich wszystkich życiowych wyborów, które doprowadziły do ich spotkania.

\- Zresztą, wychodzi na to, że dobrze zrobiłem. – Ciągnął Peter. – Trzymałem rękę na pulsie, zarówno w przypadku Laury, Cory jak i waszej dwójki. Fascynujące, że czasami bywaliście tak w siebie wpatrzeni, że nie zauważaliście mnie przechodzącego tuż obok was. Wiesz, Stilinski, że kiedyś wiozłem cię taksówką?

Stiles miał w tym momencie wrażenie, że mógł spodziewać się po nim wszystkiego. Przewrócił więc tylko oczami, po czym skierował swe kroki ku drzwiom.

Kąpiel i whisky, kąpiel i whisky…

\- Mogłeś coś powiedzieć. – Oznajmił Derek unosząc głowę do góry w nieco urażonym i obronnym geście. – Mogłeś chociaż dać znać że żyjesz, nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś tuż obok.

\- To nie było tak bezpieczne, jak sobie to wyobrażasz. – Peter zmrużył oczy, przysuwając się w stronę Dereka. – Im mniej wiedzieliście, tym byliście bezpieczniejsi. No, może nie ty – Prychnął z rozbawieniem. – bo też się przed Kate ukrywałeś. Ale Cora i Laura żyją sobie szczęśliwe i bezpieczne, z dala od całego tego dramatu z pożarem, Kate i…

Peter zamilkł i podrapał się nerwowo po karku, jak gdyby zastanawiał się nad swoimi kolejnymi słowami.

\- Możesz mnie za to wszystko nienawidzić, Derek. Nie zawsze wszystko robię według tego, co ludzie nazywają przyzwoitością, zrobiłem wiele złych rzeczy. Niektóre pewnie będą mi ciążyć do końca życia, a resztę pewnie przehandluję z FBI w zamian za dostęp do moich dowodów obciążających Kate. – Machnął ręką; nie to było w tym momencie najważniejsze. – Robiłem to wszystko nie tylko po to, aby Kate wreszcie poszła siedzieć za to, co zrobiła naszej rodzinie; to byłaby jedynie wartość dodana. Główny powód to Nola. – Na wspomnienie córki po raz pierwszy podczas tej rozmowy Derek mimowolnie pochylił się w stronę wujka. – Kiedy dowiedziałem się o jej istnieniu, na początku nie wierzyłem że uda ci się jej zapewnić względnie normalne dzieciństwo, zwłaszcza że jej matka poszukiwała was na całym świecie. Obserwowałem jak rośnie, jak z ciekawością poznaje świat. Jak jej radość z życia wpływa pozytywnie na wszystkich wokół niej. Mogłem ukrywać się dalej, oczywiście że tak. Mogłem wyjechać, zaszyć się gdzieś, gdzie nikt nigdy by mnie nie znalazł. Ale koniec końców nie mogłem tego zrobić właśnie przez twoją córkę, Derek. – Jego pewny dotąd siebie głos nieco zadrżał. – Nie mogłem być samolubny. Wolałbym, żeby nigdy nie poznała swojej matki, ale jeszcze bardziej nie chciałem, żeby musiała ukrywać się przez całe swoje życie.

W oczach Dereka zalśniły łzy i zanim Stiles zdążył choćby mrugnąć, obydwaj mężczyźni padli sobie w ramiona.


	27. Chapter 27

_“It’s you. It’s always been you.”_  
Unknown

**Rozdział 27**

Przestępował z nogi na nogę, czując jak serce bije w jego piersi niczym przerażony ptak, pragnący wyrwać się z klatki na wolność. 

Sam czuł się dokładnie tak samo. Miał nadzieję, że rozmowa, którą przyszedł odbyć nareszcie da mu wolność, da wolność im obu. Nie chciał jej – przerażała go, instynktownie przekładał ją z dnia na dzień, z godziny na godzinę, jednak wiedział, że czas uciekał nieubłaganie i ani myślał zwalniać. 

Minęły dwa tygodnie od powrotu do Los Angeles. Czternaście dni odkąd Peter został objęty programem ochrony świadków koronnych, odkąd znowu pojawił się w życiu Dereka i Noli. Czternaście dni, podczas których Stiles unikał Dereka jak ognia, zakopując się w pracy, odcinając od wszelkich problemów. Dwa długie tygodnie, które spędził na nieodbieraniu telefonów od byłego partnera, przygotowując się do ostatecznej rozmowy – rozmowy, która musiała się odbyć, aby wreszcie mogli ruszyć naprzód. Raczej nie razem (choć Stiles nie mógł odmówić sobie wątpliwej przyjemności dręczenia się tą cudowną nadzieją), choć wizja ta przyprawiała go o nudności. Czternaście dni, podczas których szukał odpowiednich słów, wymyślał w głowie wszystkie możliwe scenariusze tego spotkania, przygotowywał się na każde możliwe zakończenie. Zdecydowana większość z nich kończyła się jego złamanym sercem, ale było to coś, z czym po prostu będzie musiał poradzić sobie później. 

Czekał przed drzwiami mieszkania Dereka – tego samego, które wynajmował w momencie, gdy po raz pierwszy się spotkali. W mieszkaniu, które pamiętało ich wspólne kolacje i śniadania, w którym kłócili się i godzili, w którym Stiles po raz pierwszy usłyszał „kocham cię”. Do którego bał się teraz wrócić, nie wiedząc jak na nie zareaguje.

Zapukał szybko, dopóki miał w sobie odwagę aby to zrobić, dopóki nie przyszło mu do głowy uciekać – tak jak zrobił to przedwczoraj, a także w poprzedni wtorek. 

Derek otworzył drzwi niemal od razu, najpierw z przyzwyczajenia uchylając je ostrożnie i powoli, patrząc zza nich podejrzliwie; dopiero potem, gdy zobaczył swojego gościa, otworzył je na całą ich szerokość. Stiles miał wrażenie, że będzie otwierał je tak już do końca życia.

\- Stiles… - Szepnął Derek z zaskoczeniem, jednak w jego ostrożnych oczach malowała się ulga. Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu przez długą chwilę, przytłoczeni wszystkimi emocjami, jakie się w nich kłębiły. Derek wreszcie potrząsnął głową. – Wejdź, proszę. – Odsunął się, aby wpuścić Stilesa do środka. – Wybacz, nie spodziewałem się gości.   
Poprowadził go do salonu, który w większości wyglądał tak, jakim Stiles go zapamiętał. Było w nim może nieco mniej mebli i bibelotów niż poprzednio, ale na podłodze nadal leżał grafitowy, pluszowy dywan, jak zawsze pokryty górą zabawek Noli. 

\- Jesteś sam? – Zapytał, obserwując uważnie Dereka, który stanął na środku pokoju, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po głowie. 

\- Tak. Kira zabrała Nolę na noc do siebie. A ja próbowałem sprzątać. – Zmarszczył brwi, a jego twarz wykrzywił grymas, który prawdopodobnie miał być nieco zażenowanym uśmiechem. – Nie za bardzo mi to wyszło. – Wyznał, patrząc na bałagan wokół jego stóp. Z jego ust wydobył się cichy, nieco zduszony śmiech. 

\- Nie przejmuj się. – Stiles machnął ręką, po czym schował ją z powrotem do kieszeni. 

\- Mogę zaproponować ci herbatę? 

\- Nie trzeba, dzięki. Nie zostanę długo. – Nie mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy, rozglądał się więc po gołych ścianach mieszkania; nie mógł stwierdzić, czy Derek dopiero zamierzał na nich coś powiesić, czy nie miał ochoty w ogóle zadawać sobie tego trudu. 

Brunet pokiwał głową, gestem zapraszając Stilesa, aby usiadł na kanapie. Sam usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko.

Stiles patrzył na niego uważnie, starając się utrzymać między nimi dystans, aby sobie to wszystko ułatwić i jednocześnie w jakimś masochistycznym odruchu zapamiętać jak najlepiej Dereka: wewnętrzne ciepło jakim emanował, pasję z którą na niego patrzył, jego nieco smutny uśmiech. Starał się zapamiętać kolor jego oczu i wyraźne rysy twarzy. Jedno jedyne pasemko włosów, które układało się w zupełnie drugą stronę niż reszta. Nieco za duże przednie zęby, które tylko dodawały mu uroku. Pełne usta, których smak Stiles nadal pamiętał. 

Był dla niego jak powrót do domu, kiedy wreszcie oddychasz z ulgą po zamknięciu za sobą drzwi. Jak jedyne miejsce, które może ukoić smutek, przegnać ból i uleczyć rany. Jak dom, który może w nocy wydawać się zimny i pusty, ale który nadal jest tym samym domem, w którym budzisz się pewnego nareszcie słonecznego poranka. Dom, który może mieć skrzypiące schody i niezbyt szczelne okna, ale jest jedynym miejscem, w którym wreszcie czujesz się bezpiecznie, jesteś niezniszczalny, stajesz się sobą.

Który kochasz bezwarunkowo. 

Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, starać się go zapamiętać. Wiedział, że będzie potem tego żałował, że nie będzie mógł wyprzeć go z myśli, nie będzie umiał go zapomnieć, a jego twarz będzie prześladować każdy jego sen. Jednak nie mógł odmówić sobie przyjemności podziwiania jego piękna, choćby był to ostatni raz, kiedy go widział.

Choćby potem miało go to codziennie zabijać.

Łagodny głos wyrwał go nagle z zamyślenia.

\- Chciałeś porozmawiać?

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, po czym usiadł na brzegu fotela i założył na piersi ręce. Wziął głęboki oddech. – Nie bardzo. Ale wiem, że musimy. 

Derek pokiwał głową. – Chcesz zacząć? – Stiles zawahał się, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. – Dobrze, w takim razie będę pierwszy… Pozwól mi cię przeprosić. Jestem ci winien kolejne przeprosiny i mam wrażenie, że powoli staje się to jakimś mało śmiesznym żartem. – Odetchnął, po czym zacisnął dłonie na kubku herbaty. – Przepraszam. – Powiedział szczerze, patrząc prosto w bursztynowe oczy. – Przepraszam. Choćbym powiedział to miliony razy, wiem że nadal będzie za mało. 

Stiles pokiwał głową. – Przeprosiny przyjęte. Chociaż nie wiem, czy będę w stanie ci do końca wybaczyć. – Od dawna wiedział, że Derekowi wybaczyłby wszystko, ale chciał zachować resztki honoru. Na płacz i nienawiść do siebie przyjdzie jeszcze czas. 

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. – Przyznał cicho Derek. – Wiem za to, że ja nigdy nie wybaczę tego sobie. Tego, że uciekłem, ale zwłaszcza tego, że uciekłem ponownie. 

Spojrzał w bok, z udawanym zainteresowaniem oglądając porozrzucane po dywanie zabawki Noli. Nie mógł teraz spojrzeć Derekowi w oczy, bo nie do końca ufał własnemu sercu. 

\- Ale zrobiłbyś to znowu, prawda? – Zapytał cicho. 

\- Tak. – Szepnął Derek bez najmniejszego zawahania, starając się powstrzymać łamiący się głos. Odetchnął głęboko, uspokajając oddech. – W mgnieniu oka. Zrobiłbym to po raz kolejny, zrobiłbym to dziesiątki razy. – Stiles błyskawicznie odwrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć na niego w osłupieniu. – Jeśli tylko Nola byłaby zagrożona, rzuciłbym wszystko i wyjechał na drugi koniec świata, aby schować ją w bezpieczne miejsce. – W bladozielonych oczach zalśniły łzy, jednak Derek patrzył na niego twardo, będąc stuprocentowo przekonanym o słuszności swojego stwierdzenia. – Ona jest priorytetem, zawsze nim będzie. 

\- Zrezygnowałbyś dla niej ze wszystkiego. – Wyszeptał Stiles, bardziej do siebie niż do Dereka, po raz pierwszy w pełni uzmysławiając sobie siłę rodzicielskiego uczucia. – Ze wszystkiego…

Derek przytaknął. – Już właściwie zrezygnowałem, prawda? Zrezygnowałem ze wszystkiego, co mogłem mieć, z własnego, osobistego szczęścia. – Na jego pełnych ustach pojawił się smutny uśmiech. – Opuściłem miłość mojego życia nie raz, ale dwa razy, więc zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że pogrzebałem każdą szansę jaką kiedykolwiek mieliśmy. – Przetarł oczy, nie chcąc dopuścić do popłynięcia z nich ani jednej łzy. – I naprawdę mi przykro, Stiles. – Powiedział miękko. – Przykro mi, że ci to zrobiłem. Nie wiem czym zasłużyłem sobie na to, że nadal ze mną rozmawiasz. 

Stiles wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił głowę w bok, starając się odpędzić namolne myśli.

Miłość mojego życia, miłość mojego życia…

Miał nadzieje, że to rozstanie będzie choć trochę łatwiejsze.

\- Właściwie to przyszedłem powiedzieć ci tylko dwie rzeczy. – Powiedział, odwracając wzrok ponownie w jego stronę. – Po pierwsze, tak jak obiecałem, nawet jeśli Peter mi w tym nie pomoże, postaram się odnaleźć twoje obie siostry. Zaangażuję w to najlepszych śledczych i możesz być pewien, że zrobię wszystko abyście ponownie się spotkali. Każde z was na to zasługuje. – Wziął głęboki oddech; drugi punkt jego mowy był znacznie trudniejszy do wypowiedzenia. – Ale poza tym, nie będę się już z tobą kontaktował. Nadal cię kocham, to jasne, ale jestem pewien, że mi przejdzie. – Kłamał jak z nut, nie wierząc nawet samemu sobie. Nigdy przecież nie zapomni Dereka, jego uczucie nigdy nie zgaśnie. Ale Derek nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. – Pamiętam jak czułem się za każdym razem kiedy odszedłeś i dlatego nie chcę przechodzić przez to po raz kolejny, jeśli przyszłoby ci na myśl znowu mnie zostawić. Nawet gdyby znowu chodziło o bezpieczeństwo Noli. 

Derek milczał, patrząc na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. 

\- Chcę żebyś wiedział, że nie będę już za tobą biegał. – Oznajmił Stiles, wstając z fotela. – Trzeciego razu moje serce może po prostu nie wytrzymać. 

Odwrócił się i nie oglądając się za siebie ani razu pomaszerował szybko w kierunku drzwi, które zamknął za sobą pospiesznie i zbiegł schodami w dół. Oddychał głęboko, starając się nie dopuścić do ataku paniki, który czaił się tuż za rogiem. Czuł jak jego popękane i poklejone serce po raz kolejny pęka na miliony maleńkich odłamków, a łzy gromadzą się pod powiekami. 

To już ostatni raz, powtarzał sobie w myślach, otwierając drzwi samochodu i wślizgując się na przednie siedzenie. To już ostatni raz, powtórzył obejmując się ramionami, jak gdyby mógł w ten sposób powtrzymać swoje serce przed rozpadnięciem się na kolejne kawałki. 

Siedział tak dłuższą chwilę, po czym przetarł dłonią mokre policzki i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Jeep zawarczał i ruszył do przodu, a Stiles pomyślał, że oddałby wszystko, aby i on mógł zostawić wszystko za sobą. 

*

Keno powitał go już w progu, jak gdyby z daleka wyczuwając jego kiepski nastrój. Chodził za nim jak cień zarówno do łazienki kiedy Stiles przemywał twarz, jak i do kuchni gdzie odgrzał resztki z obiadu, a potem ułożył się przy nim na sofie, kiedy w niemal całkowitej ciemności jadł kolację i pił herbatę. 

Kiedy Stiles płakał przez cały ten czas.

Łzy po prostu nie chciały przestać płynąć. Uparcie, nieprzestanie, bezlitośnie. Im bardziej próbował powstrzymać płacz, tym większym strumieniem słone krople płynęły w dół jego bladych policzków. 

\- Wolałbym go wtedy nie zobaczyć, wiesz? – Powiedział do Keno, głaszcząc go bezwiednie po miękkim, puchatym futrze. – Wtedy, w Nowym Jorku. Już zdążyłem wtedy o nim zapomnieć, a teraz wszystko wraca. Cholerny Derek Hale!

Westchnął i położył się na sofie, przytulając mocno Keno, który instynktownie przysunął się bliżej, wtulając głowę w zagłębienie szyi Stilesa, który odetchnął nieco lżej, mogąc przytulić się do ukochanego zwierzaka.

Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że po wyjściu z mieszkania Dereka zalała go fala wspomnień z czasu kiedy byli razem. Pierwszy pocałunek wtedy w klubie i przypadkowe spotkanie pośrodku supermarketu niecały miesiąc później. Wspólne wieczory spędzane z nim i Nolą, wspólne gotowanie i oglądanie Krainy Lodu po kilka razy w tygodniu. Ich momenty sam na sam kiedy dziewczynka szła spać, pracowanie przy komputerach po przeciwnych stronach kuchennego stołu, czy rozmowy w łóżku do trzeciej rano. 

Nie był w stanie opisać jak bardzo chciałby do tego wrócić. 

Jak bardzo chciałby wrócić do Dereka.

Wiedział jednak, że jego priorytetem zawsze będzie już Nola i jej bezpieczeństwo, i nikt nie mógłby tego nigdy zmienić. Był zły na siebie, że rozumiał to tak dobrze, bo wolałby być po prostu egoistą i być z Derekiem nawet za cenę łamanego na nowo serca. 

_Egoistą czy może raczej masochistą?_ Usłyszał w głowie irytujący głosik, który niemal natychmiast został zagłuszony przez inny, nieco mniej drażniący. _Skąd wiesz, że na pewno miałbyś złamane serce?_

Stiles wywrócił do góry oczami i starał się zepchnąć obie myśli głęboko w tył głowy. 

Nie miał teraz siły użerać się z żadną z nich. 

*

Dochodziła druga, kiedy obudził go dzwonek do drzwi.

Półprzytomny z wyczerpania i drżący z chłodu, wstał z kanapy na której zasnął razem z Keno i skierował się w stronę korytarza, po drodze naciągając na siebie starą uniwersytecką bluzę. Wyjrzał przez wizjer i zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami, przecierając je z niedowierzania. 

Na jego progu stał Derek.

Westchnął i przekręcił zamki, powoli otwierając drzwi. Jednak zanim zdążył otworzyć usta i powiedzieć mu, że nie chce po raz kolejny przez to przechodzić, Derek powiedział coś, co sprawiło że serce Stilesa stanęło w miejscu.

\- Nie mogę tak po prostu z ciebie zrezygnować.

Cisza, jaka w tym momencie zaległa, dzwoniła Stilesowi w uszach. 

\- Słucham? – Zapytał, nie do końca ufając samemu sobie. Może śnił albo miał omamy?

Ale jakim cudem Derek w jego śnie nosiłby te same perfumy co zawsze?

\- Nie chcę ci się narzucać i jestem zły na siebie że to robię. – Zaczął Derek, nie odrywając od niego oczu. – Ale nie mogę tak po prostu pozwolić ci odejść.

\- Derek, już zdecydowałem… - Zaczął, jednak Derek przerwał mu w pół zdania.

\- Wiem i powiedziałeś mi to. – Powiedział z uporem w głosie. – Ale nie usłyszałeś tego, co ja mam ci do powiedzenia. 

Stiles westchnął i wzruszył ramionami, przesuwając się, aby wpuścić go do środka. Zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie, czekając na to, co chciał powiedzieć mu Derek. 

Jednak nie dopuścił do tego pewien stęskniony pies.

Keno wybiegł zza rogu i rzucił się na Dereka, machając ogonem na wszystkie strony. Z głośnym piskiem biegał wokół niego, starając się polizać każdą odsłoniętą część ciała Dereka, wtulić się w jego szyję, ramię i zgięcie kolana, radośnie skacząc po całym korytarzu.

Dawno nie widział go tak szczęśliwego. 

Derek nie pozostawał zresztą zwierzęciu dłużny, pieszczotliwie targając jego miękkie futro, całując w czubek łba i mocno przytulając.

Stiles żałował, że ta cała popaprana sytuacja dotknęła także jego ukochanego psiaka, który teraz najwyraźniej odzyskał nadzieję, że wszystko wróci do normy, a Derek i Nola ponownie wkroczą do jego życia. 

Już wyobrażał sobie minę Keno gdy Derek ponownie stąd wyjdzie, tym razem na dobre.

Po dłuższej chwili Keno uspokoił się na tyle, że Stiles był w stanie wyprowadzić go do sypialni i zamknąć za nim drzwi. Odwrócił się i ponownie spojrzał na Dereka, który miał teraz nieco bardziej zmierzwione włosy niż gdy tu dotarł. 

\- Na czym stanęło? – Zapytał nieco roztargniony, jednak zebrał myśli szybciej, niż Stiles przypomniał sobie jego wcześniejsze słowa. – Ach tak, przepraszam. Mówiłem, że nie pozwolę ci tak po prostu ode mnie odejść. Chociaż oczywiście wiem, że całkowicie sobie na to zasłużyłem. Na to i na wiele więcej. – Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym spojrzał Stilesowi głęboko w oczy i z pełną powagą oświadczył – Jeśli ty nie będziesz za mną biegał, to ja będę. Będę błagał cię na kolanach, abyś dał mi jeszcze jedną szansę. Nie zasługiwałem nawet na drugą, chociaż mi ją ofiarowałeś. Teraz jestem zdesperowany na tyle, że błagam cię o trzecią. 

Stiles milczał, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, nie wiedząc nawet do czego Derek zmierza.

\- Będę błagał na kolanach, choć wiem, że zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego. – Bladozielone oczy zaszkliły się, kiedy Derek walczył z napływającymi łzami. – Zniknąłem dwa razy i były to najgorsze decyzje w moim życiu. Zraniłem cię tak bardzo, że do teraz się sobą brzydzę. – Powiedział cicho. – Wiem, że nie zasługuję na ciebie i nie powinienem tu nawet przyjeżdżać, nie mówiąc o tym żałosnym błaganiu, ale nie potrafię inaczej. Nie zachowuję się przy tobie racjonalnie. Zasługujesz na kogoś milion razy lepszego ode mnie, ale jestem tu bo nie wierzę, aby ktokolwiek mógł kochać cię choć w połowie tak bardzo jak ja. 

Serce Stilesa biło tak mocno, jak gdyby miało wyrwać się z jego piersi i ofiarować samo siebie w darze prosto na ręce Dereka. Jego gardło było jednak tak ściśnięte, że nie mógł powiedzieć ani słowa, chociaż jego myśli krążyły wokół jednej jedynej frazy.

_Tak bardzo jak ja._

\- Bałem się, że bezpowrotnie cię straciłem. I jeśli tak jest, to powiedz mi to i wyrzuć za drzwi. – Oświadczył, a pierwsze łzy popłynęły po jego policzkach. – Ale musiałem spróbować, bo tamten rok bez ciebie był najgorszym w moim życiu. I nie wyobrażam sobie, aby teraz cię w nim już nie było. Ani ja ani Nola chyba tego nie przeżyjemy. Wiem, że nigdy nie będę w stanie wynagrodzić ci tego, co zrobiłem. Chociaż chciałbym… Proszę jedynie, abyś pozwolił mi próbować. 

Stiles bezwiednie przysunął się do niego, zapominając całkowicie o argumentach, które podał mu kilka godzin wcześniej. Cały rozsądek zwiał kiedy tylko ponownie zobaczył go w swoich drzwiach, kiedy serce zatrzepotało radośnie jak zawsze kiedy się widzieli, kiedy sama obecność Dereka wystarczała, aby Stiles czuł się szczęśliwie i bezpiecznie. Każdy wątpliwy argument przeciw jego serce zbywało gorączkowym biciem, zawrotami głowy i motylami w brzuchu za każdym razem kiedy go widział.

Cholerne motyle. 

Kochał go, nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Kochał Dereka tak bardzo, że był w stanie teraz od niego odejść, aby zapewnić mu spokój i pozwolić żyć normalnym życiem, które miał niedługo odzyskać. Jednak może kochał go odrobinę za bardzo by postąpić zgodnie z rozsądkiem? 

Derek nie musiał błagać, nie musiał nigdy prosić, bo Stiles był gotów dać mu wszystko, czego by tylko chciał. Zwłaszcza jeśli Derek kochał go i pragnął tak mocno, jak on jego. 

Jak mógłby powiedzieć mu nie, kiedy jedyne czego chciał, to podarować mu swoje serce? 

\- Nie wiem czy jestem idiotą czy po prostu zakochanym gówniarzem, któremu miłość zżera mózg. – Powiedział cicho, a Derek zaśmiał się przez łzy. Stiles wyciągnął do niego rękę, którą ten z zaskoczeniem ujął. – Ale nie każ mi proszę tego żałować. 

Derek położył wolną dłoń na policzku Stilesa i spojrzał mu w oczy z poważną miną, jakby składając uroczystą przysięgę.

\- Nigdy.

Nachylił się, aby pocałować go w usta, za smakiem których tak bardzo tęsknił. Nagle obaj poczuli, jak ich tętno zwalnia, a rytm bicia obu stęsknionych serc uspokaja się, pozwalając im w końcu spokojnie i głęboko odetchnąć. 

Jak gdyby wreszcie wrócili do domu.


	28. Chapter 28

_“Beautiful. Crushingly so. You look like the rest of my life.”_  
B. Taplin

**Rozdział 28**

\- To bardziej skomplikowana sprawa niż nam się wydaje. 

Cały zespół siedział w gabinecie Rodrigueza, przeglądając dziesiątki kilogramów dokumentów, które Kerry i Peter Hale przekazali jako dowody w sprawie, i zastanawiając się czy znajdą odpowiednią ilość informacji do automatycznego jej skazania. W tym samym czasie zespół Danny’ego próbował odzyskać usunięte informacje z dysków i skrzynki mailowej, a kilku agentów zostało oddelegowanych do dyskretnej – jak uczulił ich Rodriguez – obserwacji Kate. 

Wszystkich jednak ogarniała panika, kiedy po dwóch dniach spędzonych w papierach i komputerze Kerry’ego nadal nie potrafili znaleźć jednoznacznych dowodów. 

\- Rozwiązywaliśmy i trudniejsze sprawy przemytów. – Powiedziała pewnym głosem Erica, odkładając kolejną teczkę na stos dokumentów oznaczony jako „przeczytane”.

\- Na taką skalę? Nie wierzę. – Oznajmiła Carrie znak ekranu komputera. 

Stiles zaśmiał się, po czym pokręcił głową i zwrócił się do Eriki. – Ja wierzę. Ale tym razem tu nie kończy się na przemycie, bo to cała ogromna organizacja przestępcza. Wychodzimy od przemytu, jasne, ale po drodze mamy wymuszenia, szantaże i łapówki, a kończymy na zleceniach zabójstw. – Dołożył swoją teczkę na ten sam stos. – A musimy mieć niezbite dowody na każde z tych przestępstw. 

Nagle z jego kieszeni rozległ się dźwięk telefonu. Odebrał połączenie i odłożył teczkę, aby na sekundę od tego wszystkiego odpocząć. – Co tam, Danny? – Słuchał przez chwilę uważnie, po czym rozłączył się i spojrzał na resztę zespołu. – Odzyskali z dysku masę rzeczy, za pół godziny przyjdą się tym pochwalić.

Carrie zatarła ręce. – Najwyższy czas. 

*

Czekając na Danny’ego, Stiles poszedł do kuchni po kawę, bo czuł, że bez porządnej dawki kofeiny nie ma szans na przetrawienie kolejnych szczegółów tej sprawy. Nie dotarł nawet z powrotem do gabinetu, kiedy jego telefon ponownie zadzwonił.

Zerknął na ekran i uśmiechnął się bezwiednie, widząc imię Dereka na wyświetlaczu. 

\- Nie mam siły na Petera.

Stiles parsknął śmiechem, wypluwając na podłogę kawę, której nie zdążył przełknąć. 

\- Pozwól, że przypomnę ci, że szukałeś go przez sześć lat. – Powiedział, wycierając podbródek. – Nie masz prawa teraz narzekać. – Dodał, kiedy w słuchawce usłyszał warknięcie. 

\- Nie interesuje mnie to. – Stiles wyobrażał sobie, jak nadąsany Derek zakłada ręce na piersi. – Nie pisałem się na to, żeby dzwonił pięć razy dziennie, żądając rozmowy z Nolą.

Stiles odchrząknął, starając się zdławić śmiech, który mimowolnie cisnął mu się na usta. – Nie wiedziałem, że dali mu telefon, przysięgam.

Peter Hale, odkąd wrócił do Los Angeles razem ze Stilesem (Derek i Nola przyjechali kilka dni później razem ze wszystkimi bagażami), przebywał w zabezpieczonym mieszkaniu należącym do FBI jako jeden z kluczowych informatorów w dochodzeniu w sprawie Kate Argent i przemytu broni. Przekazał już część swoich dowodów, które jednoznacznie wskazywały na jej udział w przemycie broni od niemal dekady, jednak z resztą czekał, starając się wynegocjować dla siebie całkowitą amnestię od przestępstw, które sam popełnił. Negocjacje twardo prowadził zespół Willa; była to swoista przysługa dla Stilesa, który chciał mieć z Peterem jak najmniej wspólnego. Z tego co powiedział mu Will, wykroczenia Hale’a nie były poważne, jednak nie chciał zdradzić nic więcej. Stiles nie był zresztą pewny czy chciał o nich wiedzieć. 

Im mniej wiedział, tym lepiej dla jego zdrowia psychicznego.

\- Najwyraźniej dostał telefon, a teraz męczy nas sto razy na dzień. 

Stiles taktownie przemilczał fakt, iż w ciągu kilku sekund rozmowy „pięć telefonów dziennie” zmieniło się w sto, po czym odparł: - I chce rozmawiać z Nolą? A co ona na to?

\- Nie jest zachwycona. – Przyznał Derek. – Nie przypadł jej do gustu kiedy się spotkali po raz pierwszy, więc nie ma ochoty z nim rozmawiać. 

\- Nie dziwię się jej, mówiąc szczerze. – Powiedział Stiles, na co w słuchawce rozległ się serdeczny śmiech. – Jest jedynym członkiem rodziny Hale za którym nie przepadam. 

\- Jakbym słyszał Nolę. – Skomentował Derek. – Chociaż ona mówi bardziej dosadnie.

Nagle Stiles usłyszał w słuchawce zamieszanie po drugiej stronie linii, jednak zanim zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, dobiegł go dziecięcy głos.

\- Zrób coś proszę, żeby Peter nie dzwonił. – Zażądała Nola.

Stiles uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Mogę mu to tylko zasugerować, nie mogę niczego mu rozkazać. 

Nola westchnęła, po czym odpowiedziała: - No trudno, muszę to załatwić sama. 

\- A dlaczego właściwie nie chcesz nim rozmawiać? – Dopytał, bardzo ciekawy odpowiedzi. 

\- Jest… dziwny. – Odpowiedziała po namyśle. – Nie rozumiem co mówi, jakby opowiadał mi zagadki. No i tatuś jest przy nim zdenerwowany, nie podoba mi się to. 

Stiles westchnął. – Nie wiem co ci poradzić, księżniczko. Peter chyba taki już jest. – Po chwili namysłu dodał: - Ale bardzo pomaga mi w pracy, więc musimy to wszyscy jakoś przeżyć, okej?

Westchnęła. - No dobrze. – Powiedziała, przeciągając samogłoski. Widział oczyma wyobraźni jak dodatkowo przewraca przy tym oczami. 

\- Zresztą, może go jeszcze polubimy. – Powiedział Stiles, może nawet bardziej do siebie niż do Noli. – Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. 

*

Danny wraz ze swoim zespołem pojawił się półtorej godziny później niż planowano, tłumacząc się coraz to nowymi dowodami, których ciągle im przybywało.

\- Teraz sprawdziliśmy już wszystko. – Powiedział Danny, podłączając swój komputer do rzutnika tak, aby na ścianie pojawił się obraz z jego ekranu. – I możemy przekazać w wasze ręce pełną listę.

Kliknął, a na ekranie pojawił się komputerowy kalendarz z dziesiątkami zapisków, spotkań i nazwisk. W pierwszej chwili nic im to nie mówiło, jednak Stiles jako pierwszy skojarzył informacje, na jakie patrzyli.

\- Czy to jest… kalendarz Kate?

Danny przytaknął, a Luca, jego kolega z zespołu, odpowiedział. – Kerry połączył ich kalendarze i zapisywał kopie zapasowe wszystkich informacji, które w nim znalazł. 

\- Więc rzeczywiście tworzył sobie bazę jakichś zabezpieczeń? – Zastanowił się głośno Stiles. – Szkoda tylko, że musieliśmy to wszystko odzyskiwać prawie dwa tygodnie. – Dodał z przekąsem. 

\- Pokażcie co znaleźliście. – Poprosił Rodriguez, rozsiadając się wygodniej w fotelu. 

\- Tak szczerze mówiąc, to jest tego za dużo, abyśmy zdążyli do końca dnia. – Powiedział Davey, przełożony zespołu Danny’ego. – Pokażemy wam najważniejsze rzeczy, a resztę wyłowicie sobie sami. 

Boyd wzruszył ramionami. – Żaden problem. Pokazujcie. 

Danny usiadł do komputera, kliknął kilka razy i wklepał komendę, po czym na ekranie pokazała się wiadomość, którą Kate wysłała do jednego z senatorów kilka miesięcy temu, grożąc ujawnieniem jego licznych romansów jeśli nie wstawi się za proponowanymi przez nią poprawkami do ustawy, która miała być wtedy poddana pod głosowanie w senacie. Kliknął ponownie; wiadomość do senatora zniknęła, a na jej miejsce pojawiła się inna, tym razem wysłana prawie trzy lata temu do kilku kongresmenów z partii demokratów. Tu z kolei Kate groziła, że ustawa o reformie sądownictwa nie zostanie poparta przez jej koło parlamentarne, jeśli adresaci wiadomości i ich zwolennicy nie wycofają się z pomysłu zaostrzenia ustaw o dostępie do broni.

\- To wygląda na dosyć powszechne zagrywki w Kongresie. – Zauważył Stiles.

\- Niby tak. – Zgodził się Davey. – Ale nie w takiej skali. Znaleźliśmy ponad trzysta maili takiej treści, niektóre z nich są bardziej dosadne. 

Rodriguez pokiwał głową. – Co jeszcze mamy?

\- Mnóstwo finansowego bełkotu. – Odparł Danny, pokazując na ekranie kilka wiadomości naraz. – Potwierdzenia przelewów od działu finansów, raporty od jej dyrektora finansowego. – Wymieniał. – Ale też wiadomości potwierdzające zlecenia przelewów dla firm przewozowych. Między innymi dla Pilskiego i Michaelsona. – Skinął głową w kierunku Stilesa, który natychmiast przypomniał sobie podwójne morderstwo, którym rozpoczęło się to śledztwo. Danny klikał dalej. – Dyrektorzy fabryk wysyłali Kate potwierdzenia dostarczenia broni dla separatystów i grup terrorystycznych. – Na ekranie pokazało się zdjęcie szeroko uśmiechniętego mężczyzny, pozującego z uzbrojonym mężczyzną o bliskowschodnim wyglądzie. – Jest tam cała masa takich zdjęć, najwyraźniej Kate kolekcjonowała pozdrowienia od swoich klientów. 

\- Obrzydliwe. – Mruknęła Carrie za plecami Stilesa, który nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić. 

\- Dodatkowo też lista kilkunastu klientów wraz z danymi kontaktowymi. Mamy też email do Winstona Kerry’ego. – Powiedział Davey, wyświetlając wiadomość na ekranie. – Kate pisała mu o Jordynie St. Germain, jej nowym kliencie…

\- Skurwysyn.

Wszyscy zebrani w gabinecie Rodrigueza odwrócili się w stronę Eriki, która zaciskała pięści wpatrując się w ekran. 

\- Skurwysyn. – Powtórzyła przez zęby. – Od trzech lat ATF próbuje go znaleźć za przemyt broni i narkotyków. Zawsze się gdzieś wymknie.

\- Jest z Jacksonville na Florydzie. – Dodał Boyd, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Ale szukamy go na całym świecie. Byliśmy blisko pod Edynburgiem, ale zwiał. 

\- Jeśli dalej współpracują, to może teraz wam się uda. – Zauważył Stiles. – Mów dalej, Danny. 

\- W każdym razie ten St. Germain miał przyjechać do Nowego Jorku. Argent poprosiła Kerry’ego, aby urządził mu wycieczkę po swojej fabryce i dodatkowym, podziemnym magazynie. 

\- Można pomyśleć, że byłaby ostrożniejsza i wysyłała maile jakimś chronionym łączem. – Prychnął Ethan. 

\- Najwyraźniej za bardzo ufała swoim współpracownikom. – Wzruszył ramionami Rodriguez, wstając z fotela i przeciągając się. – Dla nas idealnie, dla niej nieco gorzej. Stilinski! - Zwrócił się do swojego zastępcy. – Jeszcze dziś przejrzymy wszystkie materiały z tego dysku i kalendarza, a potem wydam ci nakaz aresztowania Argent. Do roboty mili państwo, musimy znaleźć wszystko co się da. 

Cały zespół wstał ze swoich siedzeń, po czym usiedli do swoich komputerów, podłączając się do wewnętrznej zabezpieczonej sieci, do której Danny wrzucił całą zawartość dysku Winstona Kerry’ego. 

\- Jeśli widzimy co dzieje się w kalendarzu na bieżąco, można by było pokusić się o złapanie Kate na gorącym uczynku. – Zauważył Stiles, podchodząc do Rodrigueza kiedy reszta zespołu pochylała się nad komputerami, szukając dalszych dowodów. 

Jego przełożony przytaknął. – Kate i tak najpewniej się teraz ukrywa, po tym co stało się w Nowym Jorku. Możemy monitorować czy dodaje coś do kalendarza, jeśli tak to zaskoczyć ją w trakcie jakiegoś spotkania. 

Stiles pokiwał głową. – Właśnie to miałem na myśli. – Powiedział, po czym zwrócił się do Danny’ego. - Myślisz, że Kate wie, że mamy do tego dostęp?

Danny wzruszył ramionami i rozłożył ręce.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie. 

* 

Kilka dni później numer Danny’ego był w telefonie Stilesa przypisany do kontaktów szybkiego wybierania. 

Jako numer jeden.

Stiles dzwonił do niego średnio co dwie godziny, pytając czy nic nowego nie pojawiło się w kalendarzu Kate czy wśród jej wiadomości tekstowych w telefonie – jak się okazało, kopie SMS-ów zapisywały się na jej poczcie. 

\- Masz do niej dostęp, możesz sprawdzać sam! – Krzyczał Danny za każdym razem zanim raptownie kończył połączenie. 

Tym razem jednak, ponad tydzień po wydaniu przez Rodrigueza nakazu aresztowania Kate Argent, Danny zadzwonił do Stilesa jako pierwszy.

\- Przed chwilą do kalendarza dodała spotkanie. – Powiedział zamiast powitania. – Najbliższy piątek, pierwsza w nocy. Adres gdzieś w Compton, jest tam jakiś prywatny magazyn. 

\- Pierwsza w nocy? – Zapytał Stiles, otwierając kalendarz Kate na swoim komputerze. – To raczej nie jest spotkanie z kimś z rządu. 

\- Wątpię. – Przynał Danny, a po chwili dodał. – A widzisz z kim się spotyka?

Stiles przesunął kursorem w dół ekranu, aby spojrzeć na szczegóły spotkania. Na samym dole, wytłuszczony tekst wyraźnie wskazywał na ulubionego gangstera Eriki, Boyda i  
całego ATF. 

Jordyn St. Germain. 

\- Nie wierzę. – Wymamrotał, po czym zmrużył oczy, starając się skupić, jednak w tej samej sekundzie drzwi jego gabinetu otworzyły się, a do środka wszedł Rodriguez wraz z Boydem i Ericą. 

Rozłączając się z Dannym, Stiles streścił im wszystko dokładnie, jednocześnie pisząc wiadomości do dwóch agentów, prosząc ich o dyskretną obserwację magazynu w Compton. Miał nadzieję, że zauważą coś, co pozwoli im potwierdzić prawdziwość tego spotkania, jak na przykład dostawa broni. 

\- Chcę brać udział w akcji. – Powiedział, kiedy oddelegował kilka kolejnych zadań, a Rodriguez i Erica zaczęli planować kolejne etapy akcji, w razie gdyby agenci Stilesa potwierdzili ich przypuszczenia. 

Rodriguez spojrzał na niego uważnie. – Jesteś pewien?

Stiles kiwnął głową. Wiedział, że nie musiał brać udziału w akcji. Był zastępcą szefa kryminalnego wydziału śledczego, mógł równie dobrze kierować akcją z zabezpieczonego wozu bądź nawet zza własnego biurka w siedzibie głównej. Ze względu jednak na to, że śledztwo prowadził osobiście przez prawie dwa lata, dlatego, że wskazówki na temat Kate Peter przesyłał bezpośrednio do niego, a także tak po prostu, przez wzgląd na Dereka, to co jemu i jego rodzinie zrobiła Kate, Stiles chciał doprowadzić tę sprawę do końca sam. Chciał być tym, który zakuje w kajdanki Kate i wyrecytuje jej formułkę o prawie do zachowania milczenia. 

\- Jestem. Chcę to doprowadzić do końca. 

Rodriguez wzruszył ramionami, po czym kiwnął głową w kierunki Ericki. 

\- Dobrze. Ale tylko jeśli Erica zgodzi się wziąć cię ze sobą. To ona będzie dowodzić akcją. 

Stiles otworzył już usta, gotowy aby podać jej tysiące argumentów za tym przemawiających, kiedy Erica uniosła dłoń w obronnym geście.

\- Nie zaczynaj, Stilinski, bo słyszałam już jak bardzo potrafisz zagadać kogoś, aby dopiąć swego. – Uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na niego z przekrzywioną głową. – Wiele zrobiłeś dla tej sprawy, więc będę zaszczycona, jeśli mi potowarzyszysz na ostatniej prostej. – Wyciągnęła dłoń, którą Stiles uścisnął. – Zamknijmy razem tę sukę. 

*

Dochodziła druga w nocy, a oni stali przed niepozornym magazynem, przed którym zaparkowanych było kilkanaście pustych już dostawczych samochodów z logo tej samej fabryki broni, którą ponad dwa lata temu sprawdzali jako jedną z pierwszych poszlak. Stiles nadal miał przed oczami jej butnego dyrektora Goldenberga, który patrzył mu zuchwale w oczy i z niezachwianą pewnością w głosie wręcz zachęcał ich zespół do przeszukania całego terenu, wiedząc doskonale, że za dnia niczego tu nie znajdą. Tego samego Goldenberga, który dawno już pochowany został na cmentarzu w swoim rodzinnym Austin.

Kiwnął ręką, a na ten znak cały zespół antyterrorystów z połączonych sił agencji FBI i ATF w ściśle zorganizowanym szyku bezszelestnie podbiegł do drzwi magazynu. Pilnujący ich ochroniarze, unieszkodliwieni wcześniej przez zespół Stilesa, leżeli bezpiecznie w nieoznakowanym wozie FBI, więc ich droga była już czysta. W sekundzie przestrzelili cicho zamki w drzwiach i otworzyli je na oścież, po kolei wkraczając do środka i poruszając się wzdłuż ścian, jak najbliżej nich. Usłyszeli przytłumione głosy w głębi pomieszczenia, daleko za pustymi teraz rzędami półek, kartonów i skrzyń. 

\- Naprzód. – Powiedziała Erica cicho do mikrofonu, a dwadzieścia dwie osoby ruszyły przed siebie, podążając w kierunku dobiegających ich głosów. Stiles pobiegł za nimi, jako ostatni w grupie. Cały zespół zobaczył przed sobą oświetlony przytłumionym światłem małej lampy stół, a wokół niego pięć osób. Blond włosy Kate niemal lśniły w ogarniającej ich ciemności. 

Strzały padły z trzech stron. 

Pierwszy gdzieś a prawej, drugi i trzeci z naprzeciwka, wystrzelone zapewne przez ochroniarzy Kate i jej kupca. Kolejne padały już z góry, gdzie pod stropem, między belkami ukrywali się strzelcy. Wokół Stilesa na ziemię zaczęły padać ciała. 

Strzały ludzi Kate i zespołu Stilesa przemieszały się ze sobą, zagłuszając dobiegające z obydwu stron wykrzykiwane rozkazy. Ludzie Stilesa rozpierzchli się we wszystkich kierunkach, doskonale wytrenowani, mający przećwiczone wszystkie manewry i możliwe scenariusze rozwoju sytuacji. Z taką mieli do czynienia już wiele razy wcześniej, wiedzieli więc jak postępować. Stiles również przechodził wszystkie te szkolenia i ćwiczenia, więc również znał swoją rolę. 

Złapać Kate Argent.

Dlatego przedzierał się między półkami niemal na czworaka, aby tylko pochwycić Kate - i przy okazji nie dać się trafić. To było najważniejsze, to był priorytet. Musiał działać szybko - pomimo huczących mu nad głową okrzyków, przekleństw i nie milknących strzałów - bo w każdej chwili któryś z ochroniarzy Kate mógł wyprowadzić ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Myśl o tym, jak radzi sobie jego zespół krążyła gdzieś z tyłu głowy, jednak nie pozwolił jej zdominować swego umysłu - oni mieli swoje zadanie, on miał swoje. Dorwać Kate za wszelką cenę, zakończyć tę sprawę na zawsze.

Nagle złote włosy błysnęły w ciemności po raz kolejny. Zobaczył ją skuloną między półkami, niczym złapane w pułapkę oszalałe z wściekłości zwierzę, strzelającą na oślep w każdego, kto był w jej zasięgu wzroku, nieważne czy przyjaciela czy wroga. 

Zauważyła go dopiero, kiedy był zaledwie dwa metry od niej, momentalnie kierując ku niemu swój pistolet. Strzelił w półkę, pod którą siedziała, na co Kate zacisnęła powieki i drgnęła. Wystrzelony przez nią pocisk nie trafił i ledwie tylko musnął jego hełm. Stiles doskoczył do niej ułamek sekundy później, wytrącając jej z ręki broń i wyjmując kajdanki. 

\- Masz prawo do zachowania milczenia, obecności adwokata przy przesłuchaniu lub do adwokata z urzędu. – Wypowiedział formułkę z protokołu aresztowania. – Wszystko co powiesz, może być użyte przeciwko tobie. 

\- Stilinski... - Wydyszała, ostatkiem sił starając się wyrwać z mocnego uścisku jego rąk, jednak on stanowczo przygwoździł ją do podłogi. - Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że ci się uda. Miałam cię za kompletnego idiotę. - Zamknął jej nadgarstki w stalowych obręczach kajdanek, zamykając je ściśle, nie martwiąc się, że porani jej nadgarstki. To wszystko jej się należało. 

\- Cieszę się, że to było dla ciebie zaskoczeniem. - Powiedział, oddychając trochę lżej. Strzały wokół nich powoli zamierały. - Mam nadzieję, że będziesz pamiętać o tym do końca swojego życia, kiedy będziesz gnić w więzieniu za wszystko to, co zrobiłaś. - Powiedział, nachylając się do niej i mówiąc ciszej. - Bo broń to nic, zasługujesz na dożywocie za to, co zrobiłaś Derekowi, co zrobiłaś tej rodzinie. 

\- Porwał moją córkę, dla czegoś takiego sąd nie będzie miał litości! - Warknęła, przestając się wyrywać; Stiles czuł jednak buchającą od niej wściekłość i pragnienie krwi. 

\- W obliczu twoich przestępstw każdy sąd przyzna rację Der...

Zachwiał się nagle, nie mogąc złapać tchu. Poczuł się dziwnie lekko, jak gdyby wziął zbyt dużo leków przeciwbólowych. Spojrzał w dół i niemal momentalnie poczuł zawroty głowy, widząc szybko rozszerzającą się plamę krwi na swojej kamizelce. 

Przecież to niemożliwe...

Osunął się na wrzeszczącą bez opamiętania Kate, którą jednak słyszał jakby jej głos dochodził spod wody. Albo jak gdyby to on tonął, kiedy zauważył wokół siebie tłum ludzi, których zaczęła ogarniać ciemność. Walczył z sennością i zmęczeniem, które pojawiły się znienacka, walczył z coraz cięższym do złapania oddechem. 

Zamknie oczy tylko na chwilę, przecież nic się nie stanie. 

Chciał tylko przez chwilę odpocząć.

Nagle hałas ustał, nie słyszał wokół siebie już żadnych okrzyków i strzałów. Ktoś odciągnął go na bok, pewnie chcąc położyć go do łóżka. 

Tak bardzo pragnął teraz zasnąć. 

Wypuścił z ust powietrze i zamknął oczy.

*

Światło było coraz jaśniejsze.

Najpierw wszystko było białe, w tak doskonałej, śnieżnobiałej barwie, że na początku nie zauważył światła, które zaczęło migać na niego z kilku różnych stron. Zmarszczył brwi; dlaczego migały? Był tak bardzo zmęczony, a światła przeszkadzały mu nawet, kiedy miał zamknięte powieki. Nie, żeby chciał je w ogóle otwierać, ale było to co najmniej irytujące.  
Chciał odwrócić głowę, aby ukryć się przed źródłem nieznośnych błysków, jednak jego głowa była za ciężka. Zresztą, jego całe ciało wydawało się być zrobione z ołowiu. Po kilku próbach poruszenia choćby jednym palcem, zrezygnował z tego całego chorego pomysłu – czuł się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony.

Tkwił tak pośród bieli przez jakiś czas (czy w tym miejscu czas w ogóle zresztą istniał?) kiedy nagle dobiegł go hałas. Żaden głośny, przeszywający jazgot czy krzyki, ale kilka różnych, nakładających się na siebie dźwięków. Rytmiczne pikanie jakiejś maszyny, czyjeś powolne kroki, znajomy głos powtarzający jego imię. 

Już nawet nie było tak jasno. Biel została zalana feerią innych barw, najpierw jasnych i delikatnych, lecz z każdą sekundą nabierających intensywności. Kiedy zaczęło być to przytłaczające i kiedy poczuł, że jego serce zaczyna bić coraz szybciej i szybciej, w jeszcze zamglonym polu widzenia pojawiły się zielone, dobrze mu znane oczy.

\- Boże, Stiles...

Wziął głęboki oddech i zamrugał kilka razy, wyostrzając obraz. Poczuł na swoim policzku delikatny dotyk ciepłej dłoni, miękkie usta na skroni. Na oślep sięgnął ku górze i dotknął miękką, dziwnie wilgotną skórę, pachnącą znajomo męskimi perfumami. Zamrugał jeszcze kilkukrotnie i poczuł, że pozostał z nim jedynie dotyk dłoni, której palce splecione były z jego. 

Nadal widział przed sobą jedynie białą powierzchnię, która musiała być sufitem. Odwrócił więc głowę w prawo, nareszcie widząc przed sobą tego, którego pragnął zobaczyć teraz najbardziej na świecie. 

Derek patrzył na niego z mieszanką ulgi i przerażenia, czułości i troski. Oczy miał zaczerwienione i delikatnie opuchnięte, co tłumaczyło wilgotne policzki, których wcześniej dotknął Stiles. 

\- Derek... 

Głos miał zachrypnięty, jakby bardzo długo go nie używał. Właściwie było to bardzo możliwe, pomyślał Stiles, bo nie miał pojęcia jak długo był... 

No właśnie, gdzie właściwie był?

\- W szpitalu. – Zabrzmiała odpowiedź. Najwyraźniej wychrypiał to pytanie na głos. - Przy aresztowaniu Kate wywiązała się strzelanina, zostałeś postrzelony. Pamiętasz? – W porównaniu do Stilesa, głos Dereka był niski i gładki, o przyjemnym, uspokajającym tonie.

Stiles pokiwał głową; wraz ze słowami Dereka wracały do niego kolejne szczegóły tamtej sprawy, osaczenia Kate w momencie dobijania targu i aresztowania. Pamiętał, że padły strzały, pamiętał jak biegł w kierunku Kate, pamiętał jak sam został trafiony. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem - nie powinno być to możliwe z kuloodporną kamizelką - ale nie to było w tym momencie najważniejsze.

\- Udało się? - Wychrypiał. - Aresztowaliśmy ją?

Derek przytaknął, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się nieco w delikatnym uśmiechu. 

\- Tak. Nie tylko Kate, ale też większość jej współpracowników. Przynajmniej tyle mógł powiedzieć mi Danny. - Ścisnął nieco mocniej dłoń Stilesa. – Dowodów jest tyle, że nigdy nie wyjdzie z więzienia. Ale proces rusza dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu, więc teraz możesz się skupić na powrocie do zdrowia. – Sięgnął ku Stilesowi i pogładził dłonią jego policzek. – Nie wierzę, że to koniec. – Westchnął, a Stiles zobaczył w jego oczach kolejną partię łez, które niemal od razu spłynęły w dół. – Nie wierzę, że ten koszmar się skończył. Zawdzięczam ci wszystko, Stiles. – Zapłakał, nie potrafiąc już zapanować nad swoimi emocjami.

Stiles ścisnął jego dłoń tak mocno jak tylko potrafił. – Jeśli tylko prześpisz dzisiaj wreszcie całą noc, bez wstawania i wyglądania przez okno, żeby sprawdzić okolicę – Powiedział nadal zachrypniętym tonem, krzywiąc się z bólu. – to było warto dać się postrzelić. 

Derek uśmiechnął się przez łzy, ale pokręcił głową. – Nie byłoby, gdybyś nie przeżył. 

W tym momencie do sali wszedł cały tabun ludzi - troje lekarzy i co najmniej pięć pielęgniarek - którzy wyprosili Dereka i zajęli się sprawdzaniem stanu Stilesa. 

\- Jak długo tu jestem? - Zapytał lekarza, który stał najbliżej niego. 

\- Cztery dni. Pierwszego dnia przeszedł pan dwie operacje, musieliśmy wyjąć odłamki po pocis…

\- Pociskach? - Przerwał mu Stiles, domagając się odpowiedzi. - Ile ich było?

\- Łącznie trzy. Jeden drasnął tylko ramię, zszyliśmy to od razu. Drugi przeszedł na wylot tuż pod obojczykiem, a trzeci ledwie minął aortę. - Powiedział lekarz, pochylając się i świecąc małą latarką w prawe, a później lewe oko Stilesa. - Miał pan szczęście, kilka milimetrów w bok i cóż... Powiedzmy, że operacje nie byłyby już potrzebne. 

Stiles westchnął z ulgą, na co uśmiechnęła się starsza wiekiem pielęgniarka, zmieniająca kroplówkę, pod którą był podpięty. – Może się już pan zrelaksować. 

Pokiwał twierdząco głową. – Tak, na szczęście zamknęliśmy sprawę do końca. 

\- Mówiłam o pańskim zdrowiu. – Zaśmiała się serdecznie. Zostali w sali tylko we dwoje; cała reszta zespołu wyszła, aby Stiles mógł dalej odpoczywać. – Pana szef mówił, że jest pan podręcznikowym przykładem pracoholika i najwyraźniej miał rację. – Wręczyła mu do ręki pilot, którego jedyny przycisk świecił delikatnym, żółtym światłem. – Ale na razie o pracy nie ma mowy, musi pan wrócić do zdrowia. – Wskazała na pilot, który Stiles badał już z zaciekawieniem. – Dostał pan leki przeciwbólowe, będą działać jeszcze jakieś cztery godziny. Jak zaświeci na zielono, może pan wcisnąć, to dostanie automatycznie kolejną dawkę. Ale tylko…

\- … jak będzie bolało? – Zapytał Stiles, uśmiechając się do niej słabo. 

Położyła dłonie w pasie, a jej oczy zamigotały. – Widzę, że się dogadamy, panie Stilinski. O ile będzie pan odpoczywał i nawet przez sekundę nie myślał o pracy. – Pogroziła mu palcem, szeroko się uśmiechając. – A teraz… idzie pan spać czy mam tu zaprosić pana męża, który już czai się za rogiem?

*

\- A więc powiedziałeś, że jesteś moim mężem? – Zapytał Stiles, uśmiechając się słabo do zarumienionego Dereka, który usiadł na krześle obok łóżka. 

\- Inaczej by mnie nie wpuścili… - Brunet podrapał się po karku. Był tym wyraźnie zażenowany, co Stilesowi nagle wydało się bardzo zabawne. – A nie mogłem nie wiedzieć, co się z tobą dzieje.

\- Nola też tu jest? – Stiles rozejrzał się wokoło, jak gdyby siedmiolatka miała nagle wyskoczyć zza zasłony. Albo spod łóżka.

Derek pokręcił głową. – Jest z Kirą i Scottem. Wzięli też do siebie Keno, który, nawiasem mówiąc, podobno płacze w kącie, bo nie widział cię od pięciu dni. 

\- Chętnie bym się do niego teraz przytulił. – Pokiwał głową Stiles, wyobrażając sobie kreskówkowego Keno, płaczącego rzewnymi łzami. Stłumił śmiech, zrzucając winę za swój nastrój na mocne leki przeciwbólowe. – To zawsze poprawia mi humor. 

Przez kolejnych kilka chwil milczeli; Derek obserwował Stilesa, który nie pozwolił mu sobie pomóc wyplątać się z kabli, aby wygodniej oprzeć się na poduszce. 

\- Widziałem się z twoim tatą. – Powiedział zdawkowym tonem Derek, kiedy Stiles wreszcie przestał się wiercić. – Prawie mnie pobił, gdy podszedłem się przywitać. – Zerknął na Stilesa, starając się powstrzymać uśmiech. – Czemu się zresztą nie dziwię, raczej nie przedstawiałeś mnie w dobrym świetle od bardzo dawna. Nie żebym sobie na to nie zasłużył…

Stiles zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, że zasłużyłeś. Ale nie przejmowałbym się tym na twoim miejscu, to mnie masz się przypodobać, a nie mojemu ojcu. 

Derek zaśmiał się i machnął ręką. – W porządku, zasłużyłem sobie nawet na więcej. Mam sporo czasu na przekonanie go do zmiany zdania.

\- No tak, kto mógłby oprzeć się twojemu urokowi osobistemu? – Ironizował Stiles.

\- Nikt nie ma z nim szans. – Zaśmiał się Derek, po czym zamilkł; obserwował szatyna, który wyraźnie starał się nie krzywić z bólu i robić dobrą minę do złej gry. Jego uśmiech jednak bardziej przypominał grymas niż cokolwiek innego. - Nie rób mi tego więcej, dobrze? – Powiedział cicho Derek, zmieniając nagle ton głosu. – Nie przeżyję kolejnego tygodnia w szpitalu, siedząc przy twoim łóżku i zastanawiając się czy przeżyjesz. 

Stiles wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, którą Derek delikatnie ujął. 

\- Postaram się. Zresztą jednak chyba mnie takie akcje nie jarają. Wolę nawigować je z biura. 

Uśmiechnął się po tym słabo, czując kłujący ból pod obojczykiem. Jeszcze trzy godziny i czterdzieści dwie minuty do kolejnej dawki leków. Z jego ust mimowolnie wydobyło się ciche westchnięcie, które nie umknęło uwadze Dereka. Brunet spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale Stiles pokręcił głową. 

Nic nie mógł z tym zrobić.

Derek pochylił się i musnął ustami jego czoło, jak gdyby bojąc się, że nawet tak delikatny dotyk może pogłębić jego ból. Stiles nie zdążył mu jednak powiedzieć, że jego dotyk działa lepiej niż jakiekolwiek lekarstwo, gdy drzwi pokoju ponownie się otworzyły.

Drobna brunetka o zielonych oczach wślizgnęła się do sali z nietypową dla siebie powagą, przez którą Stiles jej niemal nie poznał. Jego przybrana siostra miała w oczach łzy, które z trudem powstrzymywała.

\- Musiałam się zakraść! – Oznajmiła z urazą w głosie, pociągając głośno nosem. – Nie pozwolili mi wejść, bo nie jestem rodziną, rozumiesz to? Co za brednie…

Stiles uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo za nią tęsknił. 

\- Och Carrie…

\- Cora?

Odwrócił głowę w kierunku Dereka, który patrzył na Carrie szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których widać było mieszankę niedowierzania, bólu i niepojętej miłości. Patrzył na nią, jakby znał ją całe wieki, a potem zgubił, aby teraz wreszcie ją odnaleźć. 

\- Carrie. – Poprawił go, akcentując mocniej drugą sylabę. Syknął przy tym z bólu, bo zbyt gwałtownie podniósł się z poduszki. – To jest Carrie, moja stażystka.

Derek nawet na niego nie spojrzał, ciągle wpatrując się w stojącą w drzwiach dziewczynę, po której policzkach płynęły już strugi łez, a pociągnięte czerwonym błyszczykiem usta szeptały: „Derek, Derek, Derek…”.

Jakby była to modlitwa, która nareszcie została wysłuchana. 

\- Nie, Stiles. – Wychrypiał Derek. – To jest Cora. Moja siostra. 

Stiles potrząsnął głową, niedowierzając temu, co właśnie usłyszał. Cora? Siostra? Czuł się tak, jakby dostał obuchem w głowę, albo jakby śnił jakiś dziwaczny sen. Może te leki nie były wcale takie słabe jak myślał, skoro najwyraźniej miał teraz halucynacje. 

\- To moja stażystka. – Powiedział z uporem, jakby miał tym Dereka przekonać do swojej racji. Nie mógł słuchać tych bzdur, a jego głowa bolała coraz bardziej. – I ma na imię Carrie.

\- Właściwie to Cora. Mam na imię Cora. 

Spojrzał na brunetkę, która oddychała teraz głęboko, jak gdyby otrząsając się z pierwotnego szoku. Co chwilę zerkała jednak na Dereka, który nie mógł odwrócić od niej wzroku. W jego zielonych oczach również zalśniły łzy. 

Stiles miał już tego dosyć.

\- Co tu się kurwa dzieje? Dlaczego tak mówisz, Carrie? – Jego głos przybrał błagalny ton, kiedy prosił ją o zakończenie tego dziwnego dowcipu.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. – Bo to prawda. Mam na imię Cora. A to mój starszy brat, Derek. – Po raz pierwszy zwróciła się bezpośrednio do niego. – Który zniknął bez słowa, gdy wyjechał na studia. – Powiedziała oskarżycielsko, a jej głos przepełniony był bólem. 

\- Nie mogłem inaczej. – Odpowiedział Derek, wstając i powoli się do niej zbliżając. – Naprawdę nie mogłem, ale codziennie żałowałem, że nie miałem innego wyboru. Pozwól mi to wytłum…

Przerwał w pół zdania, gdy dziewczyna podbiegła do niego i wtuliła się całym swoim ciałem, trzęsącym się od głośnego szlochania. Objął ją mocno, obiecując sobie już nigdy jej nie opuścić, już nigdy nie zostawić swojej małej siostrzyczki. 

Już nigdy tego nie zrobi.

*

\- Podsumujmy to jeszcze raz, okej? – Stiles masował sobie obolałą głowę, mając wrażenie że za chwilę eksploduje. Miał tak bardzo dosyć ostatniego kwadransa, że zastanawiał się, czy nie wolałby dać się znowu postrzelić, byle tylko już tego nie analizować. 

Jednak dalej nie rozumiał, a _musiał_ się tego dowiedzieć. 

Musiał wiedzieć wszystko. 

\- Cora to moja młodsza siostra. – Zaczął ponownie Derek; znowu siedział w nogach łóżka, tym razem jednak nie wypuszczając z niedźwiedziego uścisku szeroko uśmiechniętej dwudziestokilkulatki, która nadal wycierała z policzków łzy. – Po pożarze naszego domu, śmierci rodziców, a potem ucieczce Petera i moim… zniknięciu, zostawiłem ją pod opieką Laury.

\- Laurę zdążyłeś poznać. – Wtrąciła Cora, przypominając Stilesowi ich spotkanie kilka miesięcy temu. – Stwierdziłeś, że wyglądam jak jej mniejsza kopia.

\- Wszyscy tak wyglądacie, cała trójka. – Wymamrotał Stiles, patrząc to na Corę, to na Dereka.

Mieli takie same kruczoczarne włosy, pełne usta, mocne brwi i najbardziej idealne kości policzkowe, jakie można było sobie wyobrazić. Ale to właśnie ich oczy – ozdobione długimi, gęstymi rzęsami, bladozielone, z wyraźnie zaznaczoną obwódką i jasnobrązowymi plamkami wokół źrenicy – sprawiały, że Stiles zaczął zastanawiać się nad swoim wzrokiem. Może powinien zacząć nosić okulary?

Byli tak podobni, że nie rozumiał, jakim cudem nie zauważył tego wcześniej. 

Przez ostatni kwadrans Derek zdążył streścić Corze gdzie mieszkał przez ostatnich sześć lat (Stiles naliczył dwanaście różnych miast na całym świecie), pokazać jej zdjęcia Noli (Stiles też na nie zerkał) i opowiedzieć o prywatnym śledztwie Petera (Stiles starał się nie słuchać, aby nie podnieść sobie ciśnienia, co na pewno wyłapałby monitor ustawiony przy jego łóżku). Cora opowiedziała mu o pracy w FBI (Stiles uśmiechnął się, słysząc jak chwali sobie pracę pod jego opieką), o Laurze i jej przecudownych dzieciach (Stiles zastanawiał się, jakim cudem nie skojarzył przezwiska „Lo” które było skrótem od imienia Laura, a także imienia Carrie i ich brata Dereka, który nie odzywał się do sióstr latami) i dowiedziała się, że jej własny, rodzony brat jest autorem jej ukochanych książek („JAK MOGŁEŚ mi tego nie powiedzieć, Stiles!”).

Z kolei Stiles właściwie dowiedział się jedynie tego, jak naprawdę nazywa się jego stażystka. 

\- A tak w ogóle, Stiles – Zaczęła Cora, patrząc zawadiacko na leżącego w łóżku mężczyznę. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie zorientowałeś się, że mamy to samo nazwisko! No i dla twojej wiadomości, Carrie to nawet nie jest zdrobnienie od Cory. – Popatrzyła na niego oskarżycielsko, jak gdyby zrzucała na niego winę za tę całą sytuację. – Marny z ciebie detektyw. 

\- To nie moja wina, że w twoich papierach w dziale kadr jest błąd w imieniu! – Wysyczał Stiles. Czuł jak głowa pulsowała mu tępym bólem. Miał w tym momencie serdecznie dosyć wszystkich członków rodziny Hale. Co do jednego.

Cora pokręciła głową. – Nie ma tam żadnego błędu. Chociaż zrobili literówkę na mojej magnetycznej karcie wejściowej. – Przyznała, wyciągając ją z torby. Na plastikowej wejściówce, tuż pod zdjęciem uśmiechniętej brunetki, widniał podpis „Cara Hale”. 

\- Ja chyba śnię. – Westchnął Stiles, ukrywając w dłoniach twarz. 

Cora wzruszyła ramionami. – Z kolei nie moja wina, że uznałeś Carrie za idealne zdrobnienie od Cary. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z pożałowaniem graniczącym z litością. – Na miłość boską, Stiles, przecież podpisywałeś wszystkie dokumenty, a nawet raporty z mojego stażu! – Przez chwilę milczała, pocierając w zamyśleniu brodę; był to identyczny gest który Stiles tyle razy widział zarówno u niej, jak i Dereka. – Chociaż muszę przyznać że czułam się jak tajny agent z pseudonimem. – Po czym zaczęła nucić motyw przewodni z _Mission Impossible_. 

Stiles jęknął, osuwając się z powrotem na łóżko i zamykając oczy, czując zmęczenie i jeszcze ostrzejszy ból w okolicy obojczyka, gdzie kula niemal przeszyła go na wylot. Miał dosyć wszystkiego, to było dla niego zdecydowanie za dużo nowości jak na jeden dzień.

Wziął głęboki oddech aby delikatnie lecz stanowczo poprosić oboje o wyjście z sali aby mógł jeszcze chwilę się zdrzemnąć, lecz właśnie w tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się po raz kolejny. 

Raźnym krokiem, stukając wysokimi obcasami i machając zawieszoną na ramieniu torebką, do sali weszła zadowolona z siebie Lydia. 

Uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco do Stilesa. – Rozmawiałam z lekarzem, jeśli wszystko będzie wyglądało tak dobrze jak do tej pory, możliwe że uda mi się wynegocjować, abyś od piątku wracał do zdrowia w domu, we własnym łóżku. Nie dziękuj. – Machnęła ręką, po czym spojrzała nieodgadnionym wzrokiem na Dereka i Corę. Zmrużyła oczy, obserwując ich uważnie i lustrując niemal od góry do dołu, po czym wydęła usta i pokiwała głową jak gdyby nagle wszystko wydało się nareszcie jasne. – Rodzeństwo, co? Powinnam była to wcześniej zauważyć, podobieństwo jest dość oczywiste. – Obeszła łóżko i stanęła po drugiej jego stronie. – Proponuję dać teraz Stilesowi odpocząć, bo chyba ma już wszystkich dosyć. No chyba, że chce posłuchać jak Carrie zdaje mu raport z całej akcji. 

\- Cora. – Wymamrotał Stiles, masując sobie skroń. - Nie Carrie, a Cora. 

Lydia zamyśliła się na ułamek sekundy, a następnie wzruszyła ramionami. - Cora jest nawet ładniejsze. – Uśmiechnęła się do niej słodko, po czym zwróciła się w stronę Dereka. – A ciebie zabieram ze sobą, bo przez to, że siedzisz teraz ciągle u Stilesa, ominąłeś już dwa spotkania z adwokatem. Trzeciego nie ominiesz, bo ja na to nie pozwolę. Okazuje się, że Kate naprawdę Noli szukała, to nie była zwykła paranoja, więc musimy cię dobrze przygotować, rozprawa za pasem. 

Błyskawicznie wygoniła Dereka z sali, po czym zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Stiles westchnął po raz kolejny tego popołudnia i ziewnął szeroko. Dopiero teraz poczuł jak niewiarygodnie był zmęczony. 

\- Raport z akcji zaczeka. – Powiedziała łagodnym głosem Cora, po czym niezdarnie poklepała Stilesa po wyciągniętej na kołdrze ręce. – Zdrzemnij się trochę, a ja przypilnuję, żeby nikt ci już nie przeszkadzał. 

Uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością i po raz kolejny ziewnął, przeciągając się w łóżku. Przytulił głowę do poduszki i nie zdążył nawet zarejestrować wyjścia Cory z sali, bo w oka mgnieniu zasnął głębokim, nareszcie spokojnym snem. 

 

**Epilog**

_“If I had lived a million lives (…) I still would have fallen a million times for you.”_  
R.M. Drake

Po raz kolejny Stiles stwierdził, że brakuje mu rąk. 

Prawą nalewał kawę do dwóch kubków stojących na stole, a lewą mieszał nadzienie do indyka na dzisiejszą kolację u Scotta i Kiry. Nogami próbował z kolei odpędzić ciekawskiego Keno, któremu dawno już znudziły się psie przysmaki i chciał spróbować czegoś nowego - w końcu do odważnych świat należy, prawda? A to, że do wyboru miał tylko kawę lub nadzienie było najwyraźniej sprawą drugorzędną. 

Dodatkowo sos do pieczeni zaczął już bulgotać, a sekundę później rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka przy drzwiach wejściowych. Stiles przeklął pod nosem i blokując biodrem wspinającego się na kuchenny blat psa, sięgnął po drewnianą łyżkę. Porzucając tymczasowo nadzienie, zamieszał gorączkowo sos. 

\- Otwarte!

Usłyszał otwierające się z rozmachem i niemal od razu zatrzaskujące głośno drzwi. Niemal sekundę później do pokoju wkroczyła Cora i rzuciła na blat kuchennej wysepki torebkę. 

\- Zgadnij, kto właśnie awansował ze stażysty na młodszego agenta specjalnego w FBI?

\- A zgadnij, kto wiedział o tym od dwóch tygodni, ale nie mógł pisnąć słowem? - Wyszczerzył zęby Stiles, odwracając się, aby na nią spojrzeć. Udawał, że nie widział Keno, który skorzystał z tej okazji i błyskawicznie złapał w zęby leżące samotnie na talerzu jabłko. - Gratulacje! I przysięgam, że w ogóle nie musiałem szefostwa namawiać. 

\- Wystarczył list z pogróżkami, co?

Szeroko uśmiechnięty Derek wszedł do kuchni i ignorując mordercze spojrzenie Stilesa, momentalnie skierował swoje kroki ku siostrze. Pocałował ją w czoło i przytulił mocno, roztrzepując bujne włosy. - Gratuluję, Cora. Zasłużyłaś na to, przez zastraszanie szefów lub nie.

\- Nikomu nie groziłem! - Wykrzyknął Stiles, machając drewnianą łyżką, nic nie robiąc sobie z kapiącego z niej sosu. - Nie tym razem. 

\- Możesz zagrozić czymś Noli. - Zaproponował brunet, poprawiając zsuwające się z nosa okulary i siadając obok Cory na jednym z barowych krzeseł. - Ja już mam dos...

\- Nie mam się w co ubrać! 

W drzwiach stanęła ośmioletnia dziewczynka, trzymając w ramionach górę ubrań i patrząc z rozpaczą na zebranych w kuchni ludzi. Była co prawda daleka od płaczu, jednak wiedzieli, że choć sprawa wydawała się błaha, wcale taka nie była. 

Zaczyna się.

\- Zajmę się tym. - Oznajmiła Cora tonem żołnierza zabierającego się za wykonanie zleconej mu misji. Mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Stilesa i uścisnęła lekko ramię Dereka, który zdążył jeszcze mruknąć podziękowanie, zanim dziewczyna zniknęła z Nolą w korytarzu. 

Obaj mężczyźni jednocześnie westchnęli głośno z ulgą.

\- Nie mogę doczekać się następnego weekendu. - Przyznał cicho Derek, zsuwając się z krzesła i podchodząc do Stilesa. Wyjął z jego dłoni łyżkę i przemieszał bulgoczący, parujący sos. - Allison nie może doczekać się, aby spędzić z Nolą kilka dni, a nam przyda się chwila oddechu. - Ukradkiem rzucił jeszcze jedno jabłko Keno, który ułożył się na jego bosych stopach. - Chyba będzie też z nimi Isaac. 

Stiles dodawał do indyczego nadzienia przyprawy, których dziwne nazwy nic Derekowi nie mówiły. - Dzisiaj też przychodzą razem. A Scott wydawał się być z tego naprawdę zadowolony. - Odstawił gotowe nadzienie na parapet i sięgnął po kawę, której nadal nie zdążył wypić. - Właściwie nie powinienem się dziwić, minęło już sporo czasu. 

\- I nareszcie wszystko się układa. - Uśmiechnął się Derek, wolną rękę kładąc na dole pleców szatyna. 

Stiles odwzajemnił uśmiech i wypił kolejnych kilka łyków nadal ciepłej kawy. 

\- Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć. - Zaczął po chwili, odstawiając kawę i wyjmując z ręki Dereka drewnianą łyżkę. Wyłączył palnik pod patelnią z sosem i przysunął się do Dereka, obejmując go w pasie. - W poniedziałek Rodriguez oficjalnie oznajmia że z końcem roku przechodzi na emeryturę. A to znaczy, że ja awansuję. 

\- Więc gratulacje należą się nie tylko Corze. - Zaśmiał się Derek, a w jego oczach zatańczyły wesołe iskierki. - Jestem z ciebie dumny. Gratuluję. - Pochylił się i pocałował go słodko. - W takim razie powinniśmy to uczcić. Mamy wolny weekend, lepszego momentu chyba nie da się znaleźć. 

\- Właściwie miałem na te dni inne plany. - Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się delikatny rumieniec, który przybierał na sile z każdym wypowiedzianym przez niego słowem. Derek poprawił na nosie okulary i spojrzał na niego uważnie, obejmując go nieco mocniej. Stiles wziął głęboki oddech. - Może to trochę za szybko, ale... Może się do mnie wprowadzicie?

Zacisnął powieki czekając na odpowiedź, a serce biło mi tak szybko, jak gdyby miało zaraz wyfrunąć mu z piersi i uciec przez otwarte okno. Nagle poczuł na policzkach ciepłe dłonie i odruchowo otworzył oczy. Derek uśmiechał się szeroko, a na jego twarzy malowała się czysta, absolutna radość. Zanim nawet brunet otworzył usta, Stiles był już pewny odpowiedzi. Tak bardzo pewny, tak bardzo pijany szczęściem, jakie dawał mu Derek. 

\- Jak mógłbym ci odmówić?

*KONIEC*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAKING OF / BEHIND THE SCENES
> 
> • Pisanie tego fanfica zajęło mi o wiele za długo, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę prawie dwuletnią przerwę w połowie, gdy zabrakło mi jakiejkolwiek weny do skończenia go. Koniec końców udało mi się ją jakoś odnaleźć i dziękuję wszystkim, którzy podsuwali mi pomysły jak pokonać tę blokadę.  
> • Podziękowania dla mojej Sterekowej Bandy za to, że mogłam z nimi omawiać moje wątpliwości i problemy natury fabularnej – jednocześnie przepraszam, że podczas tych rozmów nie zdradziłam nic z fabuły oprócz tego, czym zawodowo zajmowali się Stiles i Derek. Ale przysięgam, to wszystko dla waszego dobra – gdybyście znali wszystkie zwroty akcji, nie mielibyście w ogóle przyjemności czytania go ;)  
> •Specjalne podziękowania dla Martylinski, która zrobiła betę całego opowiadania i cierpliwie znosiła moje pełne paniki pytania „Czy to się W OGÓLE NADAJE do publikacji?!”  
> *  
> • Pierwotny tytuł opowiadania to „Do utraty tchu”. Był jednak zbyt ogólnikowy i nie wpadał w ucho.  
> • Finalny tytuł „Jesień pachnie mi dziś wiosną” nawiązuje do tego, że to wiosna nazywana jest porą zakochanych, a Stiles i Derek po raz pierwszy (i kolejny, w NY) spotkali się jesienią. Dla nich to jesień pachniała miłością :)  
> • Opowiadanie ma wątki autobiograficzne. Przykładowo, podobnie jak Nola nie lubię oliwek i Toy Story, a także jak Derek chciałam być kiedyś astronautą, ale podobnie jak on boję się przestrzeni kosmicznej. Taki los.  
> *  
> • To Peter był taksówkarzem który odwoził do domu Stilesa, Danny’ego i Corę w pierwszym rozdziale. Wtedy też w jednym miejscu znaleźli się (choć nie spotkali) Peter, Cora, Derek oraz Kate Argent.  
> • Pseudonim, pod którym Derek pisze książki to Steven Derek. Książka, którą napisał o pożarze nosi tytuł „Łuna”.  
> • Pod własnym nazwiskiem Derek opublikował jedynie książkę o Smoku Simonie. A także jej kontynuacje.  
> • Hasło blokady w telefonie Dereka, 7-8-4-5-3-7, odpowiada kolejno literom S-T-I-L-E-S.  
> • Kate została oskarżona o zlecenie łącznie 11 zabójstw, nielegalny obrót bronią, łapówkarstwo, przemyt oraz zdradę stanu za dostarczanie broni krajom będącym w stanie wojny ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Została skazana na dożywocie bez możliwości przedterminowego zwolnienia.  
> • W związku z tym Derek dostał wyłączne prawa rodzicielskie nad Nolą.  
> • Gerard pozostał po stronie Kate i zerwał kontakty z Allison i jej rodzicami. Żadne z nich tego nie żałowało.  
> • Agent FBI, z którym przez chwilę spotykała się Lydia to (oczywiście) Jordan Parrish. Wrócili do siebie krótko po tym, kiedy wpadli na siebie odwiedzając Stilesa w szpitalu.  
> • Po pierwszym okresie nieufności, Nola i Peter zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i regularnie plotkują o Stilesie i Dereku.  
> • Stiles i Derek wzięli ślub na jesieni, niecały rok po tym, jak wspólnie zamieszkali.  
> • Mimo zapewnień, że przy kolejnych śledztwach zostanie w biurze lub będzie prowadził interwencje z opancerzonego samochody, Stiles regularnie bierze udział w zatrzymaniach i akcjach w terenie. Nikomu by się nie przyznał, ale uzależnił się od wiążącej się z tym adrenaliny.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli chcecie się ze mną skontaktować poza AO3, gorąco zapraszam :) [Mój fanpage na FB](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Rogogon/262223163895018), [Tumblr](https://www.rogogon.tumblr.com) i [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/rogogon).


End file.
